Severus Rogue, un homme si charmant
by MinnieMey
Summary: Severus Rogue n'est pas mort après la chute de Voldemort. Il continue sa vie de professeur à Poudlard, mais sans plus aucun but et avec un grand vide dans son cœur. La pétillante, intrépide mais maladroite Sarah Turner réussira-t-elle à faire chavirer le cœur de l'espion le plus sinistre mais non moins sexy que le monde sorcier n'ait jamais connu ?
1. Sarah Turner ou l'art de la poisse

**Severus Rogue, un homme si charmant**

*** PREMIERE PARTIE ***

* * *

_Bonjour à tous,_

_J'ai décidé d'écrire une fic autour du non moins célèbre Severus Rogue, notre sombre et tourmenté professeur de Potions, afin de lui faire enfin honneur. Je l'ai un peu malmené dans mes autres fics XD et je pense qu'il est temps de lui redorer un peu son image._

_Cette fic se passe cinq ans après la Bataille de Poudlard, elle suit le canon, sauf que notre cher Rogue n'est pas mort._

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

_J'ai longtemps cherché un titre adéquat, je l'ai changé des milliers de fois mais je ne pouvais quand même pas écrire "Titre en cours de réflexion", donc, voilà, vous avez celui-ci… ^.^' Bien sûr, vous comprendrez que mon titre est ironique… Rogue, charmant ? XD_

_Bref, place à l'histoire. Bien sûr, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf peut-être l'étourdie Sarah Turner, mais bon, qui irait la reprendre dans une fic XD ?_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Sarah Turner ou l'art de la poisse**

_31 août 2003_

Le Magicobus avait déposé Sarah Turner à une dizaine de mètres du grand portail en fer forgé de la célèbre école de sorcellerie, Poudlard. La belle brune aux longs cheveux qu'elle avait attaché en un chignon lâche et aux yeux noirs en amande leva la tête pour admirer le château mais ce fut une erreur car au moment où elle toucha le sol, son pied s'enfonça dans une grande flaque de boue. Elle se retrouva plongée jusqu'à mi-mollet. Fort heureusement, elle n'avait pas avancé son second pied et resta debout sur une seule jambe, comme un flamand rose, pendant que le bus magique la laissait se débrouiller avec son petit problème.

"Hé oui, forcément, c'est la seule flaque de boue sur 100 mètres, et ça doit tomber sur moi !" pensa Sarah en se maudissant.

Elle avait levé bien haut sa petite valise, posa doucement son second pied sur le sol ferme et tenta de se hisser hors de la boue. Elle entendit un gros bruit de succion qui entraînait sa bottine un peu plus vers le fond.

"Non, pas ma chaussure, pas ma chaussure… et si, ma chaussure…"

Elle se retrouva maintenant une jambe en l'air, sans soulier, et fulmina en silence afin de rester polie bien qu'elle fût seule devant la grande entrée.

"Mais quelle poisse !" s'écria-t-elle néanmoins, avec un accent très américain.

Elle déposa sa valise sur le sol et lança un accio chaussure mais le regretta presque aussitôt puisque la bottine se retrouva dans ses mains, pleine de boue, dégoulinante sur sa cape neuve.

Elle inspira trois grandes bouffées d'air pour se calmer comme l'avait appris sa grand-mère. Cela n'alla pas mieux mais elle savait que balancer sa chaussure dix mètres plus loin n'arrangerait pas ses soucis. Donc, elle se calma par dépit.

Elle nettoya sa chaussure, à l'extérieur, comme à l'intérieur, la sécha aussi car elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver le pied mouillé. Et elle s'occupa ensuite de sa cape et de sa jambe. Quand elle fut satisfaite du résultat, elle remit son pied dans sa bottine. Au moins, le séchage avait réchauffé l'intérieur et elle n'avait plus froid.

Le froid… ce qu'elle maudissait le froid… Depuis qu'elle était arrivée en Grande-Bretagne il y a trois jours, elle ne pouvait déjà plus supporter ce temps pluvieux. Oh bien sûr, quand elle était partie, tout le monde l'avait avertie : "Il pleut toujours en Angleterre, tu vas voir", "C'est même pire en Ecosse !". Mais comme toujours, elle avait fait fi de ces paroles. Elle le regrettait aujourd'hui. Quand elle sentit un vent glacial traverser sa cape légère, elle frissonna.

Non, non, elle devait se reprendre. Le mauvais temps était loin d'être son plus gros problème. Sa grand-mère lui avait fortement conseillé de partir s'exiler quelques temps dans un pays lointain afin de faire oublier sa dernière grosse bavure.

"Oui, mais si Judith n'avait pas dit à Mike de déplacer ce seau de peinture, et que Rob ne s'était pas avancé sur la scène et que Tara avait fait son job comme à son habitude, ou encore que Michelle n'avait pas donné son go, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé !"

Elle avait essayé de se justifier avec cette excuse alambiquée mais bien sûr, personne ne l'avait comprise. Et l'erreur lui en était incombée... entièrement. Heureusement, cet "accident" n'avait pas traversé l'Atlantique et quelques jours après, sa grand-mère avait reçu un courrier salvateur de la part du professeur Slughorn, une très vieille connaissance.

Après sa dernière grosse boulette, elle avait dû démissionner d'Ilvermorny, la célèbre école américaine, et allait commencer à chercher un nouveau travail quand sa grand-mère lui avait proposé de partir enseigner à Poudlard en tant que professeur de Potions.

Sarah se rappela de sa discussion.

\- Poux de lard ? demanda Sarah, d'un air incertain.

\- Poudlard, idiote ! la tança sa grand-mère, exaspérée par l'ignorance de sa petite-fille. Tu sais, la fameuse école de sorciers en Grande-Bretagne ?

\- Ah oui, Poudlard, dit-elle en prenant un accent anglais.

\- Mon cher ami, Horace Slughorn, continua Mrs Benedicte Turner sans tenir compte de l'air ironique qu'avait pris sa petite-fille, part enfin à la retraite et il recherche un remplaçant pour le poste de professeur de Potions.

\- Tu crois qu'ils me prendraient ? demanda Sarah, perplexe. Tu sais, après cette histoire, personne ne me prendra plus jamais comme professeur de Potions, malheureusement... en tout cas… pas avant longtemps !

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas ! Horace n'a pas l'air d'être au courant ! Et puis, ce n'était pas ta faute, n'est-ce pas, ma chérie ?

Ce n'était pas la faute de Sarah, certes. Mais à force d'avoir été traîné dans la boue pendant des semaines et après avoir entendu et réentendu les versions de tout le monde, elle ne savait plus vraiment.

\- C'est loin, non, Poudlard ? soupira Sarah.

\- Oui, en effet, tu ne pourras plus venir me rendre visite aussi souvent que maintenant, mais c'est une chance, tu ne trouves pas ? Il paraît que Poudlard est une école magnifique ! Et elle est prestigieuse de surcroît ! Ce sera parfait pour ton CV !

\- Oui, mais je n'aime pas vraiment l'accent anglais ! Il fait tellement snob !

\- Tu t'y habitueras, tu verras !

Sarah soupira d'exaspération. Sa grand-mère avait raison. Et ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix…

Mrs Turner avait donc recommandé sa petite-fille à l'ancien professeur de Potions. Elle-même avait été une grande maîtresse de Potions reconnue en son temps mais cela faisait longtemps qu'elle était partie à la retraite. Elle avait tout appris à Sarah, et malgré ses maladresses, quand il était question de Potions, sa petite-fille était une experte. Elle avait un don. Les maîtres de Potions étaient plutôt des gens rigoureux et stricts mais Sarah avait une telle aisance qu'elle faisait souvent abstractions des règles élémentaires pour proposer une potion exceptionnelle, voire meilleure que toutes les autres.

Et six semaines plus tard, après plusieurs entretiens avec le professeur Slughorn et la directrice Minerva McGonagall, tout cela grâce à la poudre de cheminette, elle avait été prise comme nouveau professeur de Potions à Poudlard et se retrouvait maintenant devant la fameuse école.

"Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller" se dit Sarah en se gonflant à bloc.

Elle rajusta sa cape et son chapeau, puis se dirigea vers le grand portail en fer forgé. Celui-ci était fermé et elle se demanda comment elle allait pouvoir entrer car elle ne voyait pas de sonnette. Pourtant, alors même qu'elle s'approchait, le portail s'ouvrit par magie. Sa nouvelle directrice savait qu'elle arrivait aujourd'hui, elle avait dû ensorceler le portail pour faire entrer la visiteuse.

Elle avança sur la grande allée qui menait vers le château tout en regardant autour d'elle. Malgré le temps sombre et nuageux, elle put admirer le grand parc verdoyant de l'école. _Au moins, vu qu'il pleut beaucoup, la nature est luxuriante_, se réjouit Sarah.

Brusquement, elle vit une ombre se diriger vers une grande forêt. Sarah était de nature très curieuse et ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que cela pouvait être. Elle reconnut un homme. Et sa curiosité étant plus forte que sa raison, elle décida de le suivre, en oubliant totalement qu'elle était attendue car cet homme ne semblait pas vouloir être vu et cela l'intriguait fortement. Elle courut presque pour le rattraper. Il plongea dans la forêt. Sarah ne réfléchit pas une seconde supplémentaire, et entra également dans le bois dense. Elle tenta de se rapprocher de lui le plus rapidement possible. Il avait ralenti sa démarche et marchait désormais prudemment sans faire de bruit. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait être maladroite, donc, elle fit attention à ne pas marcher sur une branche afin de ne pas être découverte.

L'homme avança encore pendant dix minutes, s'enfonçant toujours plus dans la forêt. Sarah jeta un regard un arrière, elle espérait pouvoir retrouver son chemin par la suite. Mais elle mit de côtés ses craintes et continua à suivre l'homme. Elle pouvait le détailler de dos maintenant qu'elle n'était qu'à une dizaine de mètre de lui. Il portait une longue cape noire qui cachait ses vêtements mais avait une démarche assurée. Ses cheveux étaient noirs mi-longs. Mais elle n'en voyait pas beaucoup plus, à son grand désespoir.

Soudain, l'homme s'arrêta et s'accroupit. Il semblait regarder une scène devant lui. Sarah leva les yeux et fut interloquée par ce qu'elle vit. Des oiseaux-éléphants étaient en train de s'accoupler dans une grande clairière. Il devait y en avoir une dizaine. Elle fut impressionnée car elle pensait l'espèce disparue et de fait, n'en avait jamais vu. Ils étaient gigantesques, comme dans les livres, bien qu'ils n'eussent pas l'air de faire trois mètres comme ils étaient décrits, peut-être deux mètres tout au plus. Néanmoins, ils étaient très grands et quand ils couraient les uns derrière les autres, en tentant de bouger leurs petites ailes, le sol tremblait.

L'homme observait les oiseaux et ne faisait pas mine de partir. Il était certainement arrivé à destination. Sarah était subjuguée par la même scène et mit du temps à se rendre compte qu'une plante s'était accrochée à sa jambe. Au début, elle ne sentit rien, puis, la prise se serra autour de sa cheville. Elle fut surprise, baissa la tête et vit une plante tentacule qui lui avait entouré sa jambe et remontait doucement sur sa cuisse. Elle émit un cri de surprise, recula et tomba à la renverse dans un grand fracas de cri et de branches cassées. Les oiseaux avaient arrêté de piailler et dérangés dans leur parade amoureuse, s'enfuirent de la clairière.

Sarah essaya d'enlever la tentacule de son corps mais celle-ci remontait toujours et resserrait sa prise. Mais la plante ne put aller plus loin car elle reçut un éclair blanc qui lui fit lâcher prise. L'homme en noir s'était retourné et avait lancé un sort. Il s'approcha de Sarah d'un pas prudent, la baguette levée vers elle.

Sarah, qui était toujours à terre, avait lâché sa valise et tenta de la reprendre avant de se relever. Mais l'homme était déjà sur elle. Le soleil l'empêchait de voir correctement son visage qui était assombri, mais elle remarqua ses yeux noirs perçants qui l'observait avec animosité.

L'homme lui lança d'une voix grave et insistante, la baguette toujours levée.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ?


	2. Rencontre avec le professeur de DCFM

_Bonjour, _

_Voici un nouveau chapitre, le précédent n'étant qu'une mise en bouche. Je pense que pour l'instant, je publierai un chapitre tous les 4 ou 5 jours, selon mon avancée dans l'histoire. J'espère que vous apprécierez la rencontre entre Severus Rogue et Sarah ;)._

_A noter, je ferai fréquemment référence à l'école américaine, Ilvermorny. Si vous ne souhaitez pas mélanger le vrai du faux, je vous conseille fortement de lire son histoire sur Pottermore car il y a des choses qui viendront de J.K. Rowling mais d'autres que j'aurai inventée pour le bien de cette fic._

_Merci également à TheProudHufflepuff (toujours fidèle au poste) pour sa review et à jaalmaga, mon 1er follower ;)._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - Rencontre avec le professeur de DCFM**

Sarah resta bouche bée pendant quelques instants avant de reprendre ses esprits. L'homme avait l'air menaçant. Elle devait décliner son identité avant qu'il ne lui lance un sort malencontreux.

\- Je suis Sarah Turner, dit-elle d'une voix rapide, le nouveau professeur de Potions.

Les yeux noirs eurent une lueur d'intérêt.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? lui demanda-t-il, d'une voix froide.

\- Je… euh… je vous ai vu entrer dans la forêt… répondit-elle ne sachant pas si elle devait lui dire la vérité mais finalement, les yeux la regardaient si intensément qu'elle ne put mentir.

\- Et je vous ai suivi… jusqu'ici.

L'homme se redressa et baissa enfin sa baguette, ce qui permit à Sarah de se lever. Elle remarqua que l'homme ne proposa pas son aide. Mais elle était une femme libre et indépendante, pourquoi aurait-elle eu besoin d'un homme pour se relever ? Néanmoins, ce manque de courtoisie la choqua un peu. Elle ne pensait pas les britanniques aussi rustres.

Quand elle fut debout, elle put observer son interlocuteur. Il était grand, mince, et malgré son nez crochu, ses cheveux gras et son air froid, il se dégageait de lui un charme magnétique. Il n'était pas franchement beau mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui faisait réagir Sarah. Son cœur palpita plus fort dans sa poitrine mais elle tenta de ne pas faire y attention.

\- Je suis désolée, se reprit-elle, d'un air penaud. Je ne voulais pas vous suivre mais... je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

L'homme la regardait d'un air narquois.

\- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous venez de faire, Miss Turner ! s'exclama l'homme qui ne s'était toujours pas présenté, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Sarah qui le trouva encore plus impoli. Vous venez de me faire perdre l'occasion de récupérer des plumes d'oiseau-éléphants, qui sont extrêmement rares ! Maintenant, ces créatures ne viendront plus jamais dans cette clairière pour s'accoupler.

\- Je ne savais pas, je suis désolée, bredouilla Sarah, confuse.

\- Vous venez de me faire perdre trois ans de recherches, gronda l'homme de plus en plus glacial.

\- Je vous achèterai des plumes d'oiseau-éléphants, si vous voulez, en dédommagement…

\- Comment ?

L'homme n'avait pas crié mais c'était tout comme. Sarah se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Mue d'un courage qu'elle n'avait pas, elle releva néanmoins la tête.

\- Je suis désolée, Monsieur, lui dit-elle, d'une voix suppliante. Je ne savais pas…

\- La curiosité est un vilain défaut, Miss Turner !

Sarah ne savait plus où se mettre, il avait raison. Elle était trop curieuse et elle avait fait perdre à cet homme de nombreuses années de recherches. Quelle idiote ! Toujours à faire des gaffes ! Et elle avait mis à peine les pieds dans sa nouvelle école.

Son interlocuteur qui semblait voir le sentiment de culpabilité que ressentait la jeune femme se détentit un peu. Il l'observa de haut en bas et lui parla, toujours de cette voix glaciale.

\- J'imagine que vous venez d'arriver à Poudlard, je vais vous accompagner jusqu'au château.

Sarah se calma et lui lança un regard de reconnaissance mais l'homme ne la regardait plus et s'était déjà avancé sans l'attendre. Elle courut après lui. Quand ils sortirent de la forêt, elle décida de prendre son courage à deux mains.

\- Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes… ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? lui demanda-t-elle, en se rattrapant.

L'homme lui jeta un coup d'œil, il n'était pas très avenant. Malgré tout, Sarah ne semblait pas avoir peur de son regard noir. On la regardait souvent de cette manière, sa maladresse l'ayant souvent précédé.

\- Je suis Severus Rogue, dit-il finalement, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Il avait relevé le buste et la toisait maintenant avec fierté.

\- Oh, nous serons collègues alors, s'exclama Sarah d'une voix plus enjouée.

Severus Rogue haussa un sourcil. Il détailla la jeune femme comme pour la juger. Au bout de quelques instants, de curiosité, son regard passa à du mépris. Le ventre de Sarah se tordit. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle aurait préféré lui faire bonne impression.

\- Malheureusement pour moi, dit-il d'un air sombre.

Puis, il se détourna d'elle et se dirigea vers le château. Sarah fut vexée mais ne dit rien. Ils continuèrent leur chemin. Elle avait plein de questions à lui poser, sur l'école, sur son poste de professeur, sur les élèves, sur lui mais aucune ne traversa sa bouche. L'homme était tellement fermé qu'elle n'osa plus parler. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la grande porte du château.

\- Le bureau de la directrice est au deuxième étage sur votre droite, dit le professeur toujours de cette voix glaciale. Trouvez la gargouille ailée ! Le mot de passe est British Shorthair !

Et sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil vers elle, il la laissa seule dans le Grand Hall. Sarah le regarda partir entre consternation et dépit. Cet homme était vraiment un rustre ! Elle ne connaissait pas le château immense et elle aurait pu se perdre mais lui avait préféré la laisser se débrouiller seule. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre pouvait l'aider mais le hall était totalement désert.

Toutefois, son désarroi fut vite remplacé par de l'ébahissement. Elle n'avait pas vraiment regardé le château de l'extérieur, courant après Severus Rogue, mais elle avait désormais le temps de détailler le Grand Hall, qui était magnifique avec ses grosses pierres anciennes, ses gargouilles et ses armures moyenâgeuses. Son ancienne école, Ilvermorny, était également très belle mais elle constata que Poudlard était encore plus majestueux par son côté gothique.

Elle décida de trouver le bureau de la directrice, avec les maigres informations que lui avait donné le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle se perdit plusieurs fois (les escaliers bougeaient à son plus grand désespoir) avant de se retrouver enfin au deuxième étage devant une grande gargouille ailée.

Elle s'approcha et dit d'une voix forte "British Shorthair". Un escalier en colimaçon descendit du plafond de la gargouille. Soulagée d'avoir enfin atteint son but, elle monta les marches.

Elle frappa devant la grande porte, entendit un "Entrez", puis tourna la poignée. Elle arriva dans un grand bureau. Il était sobrement décoré avec sa grande bibliothèque de livres sur sa droite, ses deux fauteuils à l'air confortable devant une grande cheminée. Tout était très ordonnée. Elle fut surprise de voir les nombreux portraits d'hommes et de femmes sur les murs. Tous la regardaient avec curiosité. Certains personnages avaient même traversé des tableaux et chuchotaient avec leurs voisins ou discutaient sans se soucier d'elle. Elle devina qu'ils étaient certainement les anciens directeurs de Poudlard. D'ailleurs, elle vit le tableau du célèbre Albus Dumbledore, qu'elle n'avait vu qu'en photo dans les journaux. Celui-ci l'observait en silence en se coiffant la barbe.

Légèrement intimidée par tous ces regards, elle s'avança vers la directrice de Poudlard en poste depuis cinq ans : Minerva McGonagall. Cette dernière était la copie conforme du visage qu'elle avait vu par la cheminée, lorsqu'elle avait passé ses nombreux entretiens avec la directrice et le professeur Slughorn.

\- Bonjour directrice, dit Sarah en s'approchant du bureau du professeur McGonagall, je suis Sarah Turner !

La directrice qui était assise à son bureau, se leva et se dirigea vers Sarah en lui serrant la main.

\- Bonjour, professeur Turner ! lui dit-elle d'un air austère mais aimable. Veuillez-vous installer sur cette chaise.

Elle lui présenta une assise juste devant son bureau. Sarah remercia la directrice et s'assit sur la chaise indiquée pendant que son interlocutrice se rasseyait à sa place initiale.

\- J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu trop de difficultés à venir jusqu'ici, lui dit la directrice.

Sarah repensa à tous les détours qu'elle avait dû prendre avant d'arriver mais décida de mentir. Le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'elle n'était pas douée en orientation et ceci, dès son premier jour.

\- Oui, cela a été, professeur.

\- Bien. J'espère sincèrement que vous vous plairez dans cette école. Je sais qu'elle est différente d'Ilvermorny par de nombreux aspects. Mais nous ferons tout pour vous vous sentiez comme chez vous.

Sarah écoutait attentivement la directrice. Elle connaissait déjà quelques différences entre l'école américaine et l'école britannique pour s'être jetée sur tous les livres à son sujet dès que sa grand-mère lui avait proposé d'y devenir professeur. Mais les livres d'histoire sur Poudlard étaient quand même rares et elle savait qu'elle connaîtrait mieux l'école en y étant elle-même.

Le professeur McGonagall sortit sa baguette et un service à thé apparut devant elles sur le bureau.

\- Vous aimez le thé ? demanda la directrice.

\- Oui… répondit Sarah, d'une voix hésitante

Elle avait plutôt l'habitude de boire du café mais elle accepta la tasse que lui servit la directrice. Il faisait tellement froid qu'elle avait grand besoin d'une boisson chaude.

\- Merci beaucoup ! dit l'américaine avec un grand sourire. Je suis très heureuse d'être parmi vous aujourd'hui, merci pour votre confiance.

\- Mais je vous en prie ! s'écria la directrice.

Elle proposa des biscuits au beurre à Sarah. Cette dernière accepta avec plaisir.

\- J'espère que vous apprécierez enseigner ici, continua la directrice. Pour vous aider à vous intégrer, et comme vous ne connaissez pas totalement les règles de Poudlard qui sont, je pense, légèrement différentes d'Ilvermorny, j'ai décidé de vous nommer un tuteur.

\- Ce n'était pas nécessaire, professeur !

\- Si, si, je souhaite que votre intégration se passe dans les meilleures conditions possibles. J'ai pensé à un professeur qui vous aidera. D'ailleurs, je vais l'appeler immédiatement.

Sur ces mots, elle invoqua un patronus en forme de chat et ce dernier sortit du bureau sans attendre.

\- Je pense que vous avez lu le règlement de Poudlard que je vous ai envoyé avant de venir ici, lui demanda la directrice.

\- Oui, bien sûr !

Sarah avait scrupuleusement lu le règlement de 200 pages de l'école. Elle avait eu envie de faire bonne impression et n'avait pas hésité à se lancer dans cette lecture barbante.

\- Bien ! dit le professeur McGonagall. Demain soir aura lieu le grand banquet de rentrée de Poudlard. Les élèves arriveront aux alentours de 18h. Il faudra que vous soyez dans la Grande Salle, la salle qui nous sert de repas, dix minutes avant leur arrivée. Sachez que je ne tolérerai aucun retard !

La directrice avait toujours sa voix aimable mais elle avait lancé cette phrase d'une voix ferme.

\- Oui, professeur, ne put que répondre Sarah, légèrement intimidée.

\- De plus, nous célébrons toujours la nouvelle année scolaire la veille de la rentrée. Elle aura lieu ce soir dans la salle des professeurs, au premier étage, à partir de 18h. Vous y êtes chaleureusement conviée ! Cela vous permettra de faire connaissance avec le corps enseignant.

\- C'est noté.

\- Voici un plan du château de Poudlard car je pense que vous serez vite perdue.

McGonagall sortit un parchemin qu'elle tendit à Sarah. Elle lui en tendit d'autres.

\- Et voici la liste des professeurs et leur matière ainsi que votre emploi du temps pour cette année.

Sarah prit tous les documents et les regarda avec soin. Elle remarqua qu'elle n'allait pas chômer : elle donnerait cours de 8h à 18h quasiment tous les jours de la semaine. Elle avait néanmoins quelques heures libres par-ci, par-là, certainement dédiées pour la préparation de ses cours ainsi que la correction des devoirs.

\- Ah, une chose ! dit brusquement la directrice.

Sarah releva la tête.

\- Appelez-moi, Minerva, s'il vous plaît ! lui dit-elle enfin, avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Je suis votre directrice, mais ici, nous avons l'habitude de nous appeler par nos prénoms. Cela vous convient-il que je vous appelle Sarah ?

Cette dernière fut surprise car elle n'avait jamais appelé son ancien directeur par son prénom mais elle en fut ravie.

\- Mais bien sûr, dit-elle, appelez-moi Sarah, prof… euh je veux dire, Minerva.

La directrice lui fit un sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Minerva n'avait plus son air austère. Sarah sentit qu'elle allait lui plaire.

\- Tous les livres de potions de chaque année sont déjà dans votre appartement qui a été aménagé proche de votre salle de cours, continua Minerva, d'un air studieux. Vous le trouverez…

Elles entendirent un toc à la porte.

\- Oui, entrez ! lança la directrice.

La porte s'ouvrit et un homme s'avança.

\- Ah, Severus, vous êtes enfin là ! s'écria Minerva.

Sarah regarda le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces de Mal les yeux ronds. Son tuteur allait être Severus Rogue, le rustre qu'elle avait suivi dans les bois. Elle resta sans voix.

\- Severus, je vous présente Sarah Turner, dit la directrice de Poudlard, le nouveau professeur de potions, qui remplacera Horace. Elle vient d'Ilvermorny.

Le professeur avança vers le bureau de Minerva et se planta devant, sans rien dire. Il jeta à peine un regard à Sarah et ne fit pas mine de la connaître.

\- Sarah, voici le professeur Severus Rogue, qui enseigne la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Cette dernière regarda tour à tour Minerva, puis Severus, hésitante sur l'attitude à adopter. Il ne fit rien pour l'aider. Sarah décida de se lever et de tendre la main vers lui.

\- Enchantée, dit-elle.

Severus se tourna enfin vers elle et la regarda d'un air narquois. Puis, il leva également sa main pour prendre la sienne. Elle était froide et Sarah ne sentit aucune pression. Son interlocuteur la retira presque aussitôt, comme si elle lui brûlait.

\- Enchanté, répondit-il d'une voix glaciale.

\- Sarah, continua Minerva à l'attention de cette dernière, Severus a été pendant de nombreuses années le professeur de Potions de Poudlard et j'ai pensé qu'il serait parfait pour devenir votre tuteur.

La directrice se tourna ensuite vers l'autre professeur.

\- Severus, je vous laisse emmener Sarah dans ses appartements. Vous pourrez en profiter pour lui faire visiter sa future salle de classe. Sarah, je vous conseille de faire l'inventaire de vos ingrédients. Le professeur Slughorn a laissé un stock conséquent mais je vous invite à en faire le tour. Vous pourrez revenir me voir pour passer une nouvelle commande si nécessaire.

\- Je vous remercie, Minerva.

\- Je vous dis à ce soir, lui lança-t-elle.

\- Oui, à ce soir.

\- Minerva ! dit Severus, en hochant la tête vers la directrice, puis il tourna les talons sans attendre Sarah.

Celle-ci le suivit sans dire un mot.

Quand enfin ils sortirent dans le couloir du deuxième étage, Sarah apostropha Severus, en courant après lui car il marchait vite.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous fait mine de ne pas me reconnaître ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement vexée.

Il se tourna vers elle et la toisa du regard.

\- Je n'ai pas à vous justifier mes actes, lui dit-il d'une voix glaciale, mais comme vous avez l'air d'être d'une insatiable curiosité, je préfère m'éviter de longues minutes de questions futiles de votre part pour vous répondre immédiatement. Premièrement, personne n'était sensée savoir que j'allais dans la Forêt Interdite pour récupérer des plumes d'oiseau-éléphants. Cet acte n'est pas interdit par la loi mais je préfère me montrer discret dans ce genre de pratique, les oiseau-éléphants étant une espèce très protégée. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir sur le dos le Comité de Protection des Créatures Magiques en Voie de Disparition. Et deuxièmement, vous devriez plutôt me remercier car je vous ai évité d'être ridicule devant la directrice : vous m'avez suivi et vous avez fait fuir ces incroyables créatures car vous aviez la jambe prise dans une plante tentacule. D'une extrême curiosité et de surcroît, empotée ? Pour votre premier jour dans cette école, cela aurait fait tâche dans votre dossier, ne croyez-vous pas ? Réfléchissez un peu, Miss Turner !

Sarah s'était peu à peu ratatinée sous le poids des mots que lui avait lancé le professeur Rogue. Elle se sentit brusquement stupide. Néanmoins, par pure fierté, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre.

\- Je vous remercie alors, professeur Rogue ! dit-elle d'une voix ironique, en relevant le buste.

Son interlocuteur soupira et Sarah crut entendre un "pathétique" de sa bouche mais il avait déjà tourné les talons et reprenait sa marche. Boudeuse, Sarah le suivit quand même. Rogue descendit les escaliers et prenait la direction des sous-sols.

Malgré les divers sentiments qui déferlaient dans la tête de Sarah (colère, honte, vexation…), elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer Poudlard et ses couloirs aux allures gothiques. Mais quand ils arrivèrent dans les sous-sols, elle ressentit un courant d'air froid qui lui glaça le sang. Encore ce maudit froid ! Allait-elle devoir travailler dans ces conditions ? Sa mauvaise humeur monta d'un cran. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres, seules des torches illuminaient le grand couloir. Sarah trouva le lieu assez lugubre. Pourquoi les gens cantonnaient-ils toujours les potions dans les endroits les plus glauques ?

Finalement, le professeur s'arrêta devant une lourde porte en bois, il tourna la poignée et ils entrèrent dans une grande salle de classe austère et sombre. Elle n'était illuminée que par quelques lucarnes. Rogue lança un sort en direction de la cheminée et des torches. Elles s'allumèrent toutes et Sarah apprécia la température qui monta de quelques degrés.

\- Voici la salle de cours de Potions, dit Rogue d'un air neutre. Ici, vous avez une armoire contenant des livres de potions.

Il lui montra du bras une grande armoire en verre. Sarah s'y approcha et put voir des livres de potions de toutes les années scolaires, plus ou moins en bon état.

\- Là, vous avez une pièce pour ranger votre matériel.

Rogue ouvrit une porte en bois au fond de la salle et elle put découvrir tout un tas de chaudrons, fioles, spatules et autres ustensiles, qui avaient l'air d'avoir beaucoup servi mais qui étaient de bonne facture.

\- Tous les élèves viennent avec leur propre matériel, continua le professeur d'un air ironique, mais vous verrez que certains ont tellement peu d'aptitude pour les potions qu'ils détruisent tout ce qu'ils ont sous la main sans savoir comment ils y sont arrivés !

Sarah réprima un sourire. Elle savait très bien de quoi il voulait parler pour avoir vu ce genre de cas à Ilvermorny. Néanmoins, elle était encore vexée et ne voulut pas se montrer amicale.

\- J'ai déjà été professeur de potions, dit Sarah d'une voix qui se voulait froide. Je connais les dégâts que peuvent faire des élèves peu consciencieux.

Rogue haussa un sourcil mais ne répondit rien.

\- Je vais vous montrer où se trouve la réserve d'ingrédients.

Il se dirigea vers la porte mais se retourna car il n'avait pas entendu Sarah bouger. Celle-ci était en plein milieu de la pièce et humait l'air comme un animal, en fermant les yeux. Elle savait que cette pièce avait vu de nombreux élèves passés : des plus mauvais au plus doués. Et elle voulait ressentir son atmosphère, le désarroi d'un étudiant après avoir fait un trou dans son chaudron, la joie d'une jeune fille quand elle avait réussi à faire une potion de vitalité, la reconnaissance d'un garçon pour son camarade qui l'avait aidé à corriger une erreur, le mépris d'autres pour l'incompétence de certains… Cette pièce avait connu une très longue liste de futurs maîtres de potions ou non et soudain, elle fut ravie d'hériter de cette salle de cours. Certes, elle était froide et sombre mais avec un meilleur agencement et quelques décorations çà et là, elle pourrait en faire une pièce chaleureuse et agréable. Elle rouvrit les yeux, contente de sa décision. Elle tourna la tête vers Rogue qui la regardait perplexe. Mais voyant qu'elle le dévisageait, il retrouva son air neutre et froid.

\- La réserve d'ingrédients est par ici, dit-il de sa même voix glaciale.

Sarah le suivit hors de la salle de cours. Il marcha vers un autre escalier qui les emmenèrent encore plus bas sous le château. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça, étant légèrement claustrophobe, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Ils arrivèrent dans un nouveau couloir similaire à celui de l'étage supérieur. Sarah compta le nombre de portes avant que le professeur ne s'arrête devant une nouvelle porte en bois. Il sortit sa baguette en tapotant en direction de la poignée. Cette dernière s'ouvrit dans un léger cliquetis.

\- Je partageais la réserve avec l'ancien professeur de potions, Horace Slughorn. Bien que je n'enseigne plus cette matière, j'en concocte de temps en temps, à des fins personnelles. Je souhaiterais que nous gardions le même arrangement, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

\- Cela me va, répondit Sarah.

Elle contempla la petite pièce exiguë qui ne contenait que des armoires de petits tiroirs. Chaque ingrédient était classé par famille et par ordre alphabétique. Rogue lui tendit un registre.

\- Il faut consigner tout ce que vous faites entrer et sortir dans ce carnet. Vous trouverez cela peut être exigeant mais vous comprendrez vite son utilité. Vous pouvez le ranger ici.

Il lui montra un placard où une dizaine d'anciens registres étaient rangés méticuleusement.

\- Je vais garder le registre avec moi si cela ne vous dérange pas ! dit Sarah en voulant mettre le carnet dans son sac.

Rogue l'observa d'un air qui désapprouvait clairement ce qu'elle comptait faire.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! se rattrapa-t-elle. Je veux juste savoir si je dois faire une nouvelle commande d'ingrédients pour la rentrée ou pas. Je remettrai le registre à sa place demain soir. A moins que vous ne comptiez prendre des ingrédients aujourd'hui ou demain ?

\- Non. Faites comme vous le souhaitez ! Mais si nous sommes amenés à partager cette pièce, je souhaiterais que vous ne changiez pas trop un système qui fonctionne.

Sarah soupira d'exaspération.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, professeur ! Je ne changerai pas vos habitudes !

Elle avait dit ces mots avec une pointe de lassitude que Rogue ne releva pas. Il avait juste l'air encore plus en colère.

\- Je vous emmène maintenant à votre bureau et vos appartements, si vous le permettez ! dit-il d'une voix acerbe.

Et il sortit de la pièce et la referma derrière elle, puis, repartit encore plus vite en direction de l'escalier. Sarah dut une nouvelle fois courir après lui. Elle mesurait bien 15 cm de moins et ses jambes étaient courtes comparées à lui. Il descendit deux étages plus bas, ce qui mortifia encore plus le nouveau professeur de potions. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une grande porte au fond d'un long couloir. Une plaque y était collée, indiquant son nom "Sarah M. Turner, professeur de potions". Il ressortit sa baguette et ouvrit la poignée.

Ils entrèrent dans un grand bureau sobre de forme circulaire : il n'y avait pour l'instant qu'un grand bureau, dotée d'une chaise. Deux autres chaises avaient été installées devant au cas où le professeur recevrait des étudiants. Il y avait également une grande bibliothèque qui était encore dépourvue de livres, mais Sarah savait très bien qu'elle la remplirait rapidement. Une grande cheminée en pierre terminait la décoration très dépouillée de la pièce.

\- Cette cheminée vous permettra de communiquer avec les autres professeurs, lui expliqua Rogue. Il y a de la poudre de cheminette ici et si l'un des professeurs le permet, vous pourrez accéder d'un bureau à un autre. Il y a également un accès direct à la salle des professeurs, ce qui vous évitera de monter les sept étages que nous venons de descendre.

Sarah le regarda avec soulagement.

\- Seule la directrice a le droit de venir dans n'importe quel bureau des professeurs sans y être invitée. Mais elle est bien trop polie et elle demande systématique notre autorisation. Voici la porte vers vos appartements.

Rogue lui montra une porte dissimulée derrière un lourd rideau, à droite de la bibliothèque. Il l'ouvrit et Sarah put enfin entrer dans sa nouvelle maison, un deux-pièces contenant la pièce principale qui faisait office de salon-salle à manger-cuisine, une chambre et une salle de bain avec une grande baignoire. Comme pour le bureau, l'appartement était dépouillé : il y avait le minimum vital dans la cuisine, un grand lit à baldaquin dans la chambre, une table et trois chaises dans le salon. A la grande surprise de Sarah, elle avait droit à plusieurs grandes fenêtres qui donnaient une vue sur la grande forêt qui bordaient Poudlard. Elle s'en approcha.

\- Je vous laisse maintenant, dit Rogue de sa voix glaciale.

\- Merci, professeur ! répondit Sarah en se tournant vers lui.

Elle lui fit un sourire. Malgré l'air hautain et méprisant de son tuteur, il avait pris son temps pour tout lui expliquer. Toutefois, ce dernier ne le lui rendit pas et sans ajouter un mot supplémentaire, sortit de l'appartement de Sarah. Elle fut une nouvelle fois vexée par son attitude. Qu'avait-il donc ? Pourquoi autant de froideur envers elle ? En effet, elle n'aurait pas dû le suivre en cachette dans la Forêt Interdite, mais de là à lui en vouloir autant… Son ventre se tordit. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais son mauvais jugement la peinait. Elle se ressaisit néanmoins et décida d'aménager immédiatement sa nouvelle maison. Elle ouvrit en grand sa petite valise qu'elle avait déposé sur son lit, et sortit ses affaires en chantonnant gaiement.


	3. Le cocktail de bienvenu des professeurs

_Bonjour, _

_Voici la suite de mon histoire. Merci beaucoup pour tous vos encouragements ! J'espère sincèrement que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes car maintenant, j'ai la pression... ^^'_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - Le cocktail de bienvenu des professeurs**

Sarah avait ensorcelé sa valise avant de partir en Grande-Bretagne pour pouvoir emmener ses vêtements et ses meubles. Après avoir rangé ses affaires dans sa commode et sa grande penderie, elle réussit à redécorer son deux-pièces en moins de trente minutes, grâce à la magie. Elle regarda son œuvre et fut contente du résultat. Le salon et la chambre étaient bien plus chaleureux qu'à son arrivée avec son grand tapis à longs poils blancs qui trônait en plein milieu de la pièce de vie, ses tableaux d'art contemporain colorés et son lit paré de ses draps à fleurs préférés. Elle avait également installé un grand canapé et deux fauteuils cosy devant la cheminée. Elle avait allumé un grand feu et la température de son appartement devenait enfin acceptable. Elle commença enfin à se sentir chez elle.

Elle décida d'aller prendre un bain dans la grande baignoire qu'elle avait découverte à son arrivée. Elle fit couler l'eau chaude et y ajouta une fiole de couleur rose pâle qui fit jaillirent des bulles de savon. Quelques secondes plus tard, une senteur florale envahit la petite pièce. Elle lança un sort sur le poêle à chauffer pour l'allumer, qui fit monter la température encore de quelques degrés. Elle se déshabilla, arrêta le débit d'eau et entra dans la baignoire. L'eau était particulièrement chaude mais cela ne la gêna pas et elle posa sa tête sur le rebord de la baignoire sans toutefois oublier de l'ensorceler afin qu'il soit aussi doux et confortable qu'un coussin.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux. Elle s'apaisa enfin. Sarah était une spécialiste des potions de détente et de bien-être. Elle en avait pour toutes les situations possibles et imaginables. Celle qu'elle utilisait en ce moment-même était l'une de ses préférées, une potion de détente qui allait lui redonner de l'énergie pour la fin de la journée.

Elle prit le temps de faire le point sur ce premier jour à Poudlard. Il avait très mal commencé entre l'incident de la chaussure et la rencontre malencontreuse avec le professeur Rogue. Mais heureusement, la directrice semblait une femme sympathique bien qu'à l'air ferme. Cela lui changeait du directeur d'Ilvermorny, le professeur Albert Jameson, qui était austère et peu souriant. Sa nouvelle école, malgré son côté froid avec ses grosses pierres, ses torches et ses chevaliers en armure, était magnifique par bien des aspects. Sarah avait toujours été intéressée par l'histoire et pouvoir vivre dans ce château qui avait près de 1000 ans la fit frémir de joie.

Elle inspira profondément. Elle faillit s'endormir quand son esprit erra jusqu'à Severus Rogue. A la pensée du professeur, le ventre de Sarah se tordit ce qui la surprit. Encore ce sentiment... Comment se faisait-il que son tuteur lui fasse autant d'effet ? Pourtant, il n'était pas franchement beau : son visage avait quelques imperfections et son regard en plus d'être méprisant envers elle était glacial. Néanmoins, elle avait été charmée par sa prestance naturelle. Il avait l'air sûr de lui et même s'il avait été fort désagréable avec elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'apprécier. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait jamais eu de chance en amour : soit elle tombait amoureuse d'hommes qui ne l'aimaient pas en retour, soit elle vivait des relations bancales, à la limite de la bienséance. Sa dernière grande histoire avait été avec un homme de 20 ans son aîné, haut placé dans le MACUSA, marié avec deux enfants. Cette histoire secrète avait duré deux ans sans que jamais l'homme ne se décide à se séparer de sa femme, qu'il disait ne plus aimer. Quand la situation était devenue insoutenable pour elle, Sarah avait pris son courage à deux mains et lui avait demandé de choisir entre elle et son épouse. Il avait décidé de rester avec la seconde. Elle en avait eu le cœur brisé. Cette histoire s'était terminée un an auparavant.

Finalement, du haut de ses 28 ans, Sarah n'avait jamais eu de vraies relations sérieuses avec qui que ce soit. Elle avait décidé de venir en Grande-Bretagne pour ce nouveau poste mais aussi pour se changer les idées et ouvrir ses perspectives amoureuses.

Et sur qui jetait-elle son dévolu ? Severus Rogue, un homme qui avait l'air de mépriser tout ce qu'elle représentait. Non, elle ferait mieux de choisir une autre cible. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer dans une relation charnelle avec le professeur. Elle rougit aussitôt et plongea sa tête dans l'eau pour essayer de la refroidir. Sans succès.

Malheureusement, elle ne vit pas l'heure passée et au bout d'un temps interminable, elle se réveilla enfin de sa léthargie. Une alarme interne avait sonné dans son esprit. Quelle heure pouvait-il être ?

Elle sortit de son bain, attrapa son peignoir et jeta un œil sur son horloge magique, posée sur sa table de chevet. Il était 17h50. Sarah sursauta : elle allait être en retard pour le cocktail de bienvenu des professeurs.

Elle glissa le peignoir de ses épaules pour aller se jeter vers son armoire et trouver une tenue. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment devait s'habiller une sorcière pour ce type de soirée, elle avait oublié de le demander à la directrice. Elle prit au hasard une robe verte à fleurs à manches courtes qui lui arrivait juste en-dessous des genoux, sortit des escarpins noirs et décida de se coiffer en quatrième vitesse. Tant pis pour un chignon, elle laissa ses cheveux longs à l'air libre, ayant à peine le temps de les sécher de sa baguette. Elle avait encore moins le temps de se maquiller. Le seul point positif, c'était que ses joues en feu, dues à la chaleur du bain, pourraient passer pour du blush.

Elle se précipita ensuite dans son bureau et courut presque vers la cheminée. Severus, Rogue ou encore le professeur de DCFM, elle ne savait pas comment l'appeler, lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait mener jusqu'à la salle des professeurs. Elle espérait que la cheminée soit déjà fonctionnelle. Elle prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette placée dans un pot en fonte à proximité de l'entrée de l'âtre, se plaça en plein milieu de la cheminée, puis lança d'une voix forte "Salle des professeurs de Poudlard" et jeta la poudre qui devint immédiatement verte.

Sarah fut instantanément transportée dans la salle des professeurs. Elle apparut devant toute une assemblée de sorciers et de sorcières qui stoppèrent leurs conversations pour la détailler de haut en bas. Gênée par tous ces regards, Sarah devint encore plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était déjà et épousseta la poudre qui lui restait sur sa robe et son visage. Elle eut le temps de remarquer que les femmes portaient des robes longues sombres à manches longues. Sa tenue semblait clignotée... Nouvelle gaffe...

Comme personne ne disait rien, elle décida de s'avancer d'un pas dans la salle et lança d'une voix qui se voulait gaie et dynamique bien qu'intérieurement, elle était extrêmement stressée :

\- Bonjour, je suis Sarah Turner, la nouvelle professeur de Potions.

Les voix reprirent brusquement. Sarah entendit des "Bonjour Sarah", "Bienvenue Professeur", "Enchanté de vous connaître" de toute part.

Une silhouette s'avança vers elle, c'était la directrice, Minerva.

\- Bienvenue Sarah ! lui lança-t-elle, en lui prenant le bras et en lui souriant. Avez-vous réussi à vous installer dans vos appartements ?

\- Oui, Minerva, lui répondit-elle, en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Venez, je vais vous présenter aux professeurs.

La directrice l'amena vers un premier groupe de professeurs. Sarah avait lu brièvement les noms des enseignants et leur matière sur la liste qu'on lui avait donné. Malheureusement, il lui faudrait un peu de temps avant d'associer un nom et un visage.

Elle fut tout d'abord présentée au professeur Filius Flitwick, professeur de Sortilèges, directeur de la maison Serdaigle ainsi que directeur adjoint de Poudlard. Elle fut surprise par sa petite taille mais ne fit aucune remarque, lui serrant juste la main qu'il lui présentait. Il avait une petite voix aiguë mais sa façon de parler et de se présenter, en s'inclinant profondément, plut énormément à Sarah. _Les britanniques ne sont pas aussi rustres que ça finalement_, pensa-t-elle intérieurement.

Puis, ce fut le tour des autres professeurs. Le professeur Aurora Sinistra, une grande femme métisse d'une quarantaine d'année à la haute stature, enseignait l'Astronomie. Le professeur Pomona Chourave était une femme légèrement enrobée, d'un certain âge, qui respirait la bonhomie. Elle était professeur de Botanique et directrice de la maison Poufsouffle. Puis, elle rencontra le professeur Renée Bibine, professeur de vol et arbitre de Quidditch à Poudlard qui l'apostropha dès qu'elle quitta le professeur Chourave.

\- Vous aimez le Quidditch ? lui demanda cette dernière d'une voix rapide.

\- Oui, j'aime bien ce sport, répondit Sarah, surprise par la question.

\- Savez-vous y jouer ? l'interrogea-t-elle encore plus vivement.

\- Il fut un temps où j'ai fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de ma maison à Ilvermorny mais juste en tant que remplaçante. Je ne suis pas très douée.

\- C'est déjà bien mieux que certains professeurs ici, rit Madame Bibine. Cela vous dit-il de faire partie de l'équipe des professeurs de Poudlard ? Je recrute en ce moment pour pouvoir créer une équipe et participer au Championnat amateur de Quidditch pour adultes en mars.

\- Euh… voyons… vous me prenez un peu par surprise. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué, dit Sarah, déconcertée.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Mais trêve de bavardage ! Nous en reparlerons à un autre moment !

Et Renée Bibine partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Elle fit également la connaissance de Sybille Trelawney, la professeur de Divinations, qui lui prit carrément les deux mains et lui prédit un avenir radieux mais parcouru d'obstacles au sein de Poudlard. Elle l'avertit de faire attention aux corbeaux et de passer son chemin si elle voyait du noir. Sarah lui rendit un sourire crispé quand elle la quitta. Comment pouvait-elle éviter le noir si tout le monde portait des robes sombres ? Elle ne croyait pas tellement à ce genre de prédictions mais elle fut néanmoins mal à l'aise.

\- Ne faites pas attention à ce que dit Sybille, lui dit une femme aux longs cheveux noirs malgré son âge avancé.

\- Je n'y crois pas en général, répondit Sarah. Mais elle avait l'air si sûr d'elle.

\- Vous avez eu de la chance, elle ne vous a pas prédit votre mort. D'habitude, l'un de nous meurt avant la fin de l'année ! Au fait, je suis Septima Vector, professeur d'Arithmancie.

\- Enchantée, professeur !

\- Appelez-moi Septima, nous sommes collègues !

\- Merci !

\- Je vous présente le professeur Bathsheda Babbling, continua Septima en présentant la femme qui était debout à ses côtés.

Cette dernière avança la main pour serrer celle de Sarah.

\- Je suis professeur en Études de Runes, dit-elle d'une voix croassante.

La femme était très âgée, elle semblait avoir plus de 80 ans mais malgré son âge, elle avait encore les yeux pétillants et le dos très droit.

L'étonnement de Sarah fut à son comble lorsqu'un homme immense s'avança vers elle avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il faisait bien trois mètres que ce soit en hauteur ou en largeur.

\- Bonjour, lui lança-t-il, je suis Rubeus Hagrid, le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques et Gardien des clés et des lieux à Poudlard.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Hagrid, dit Sarah, intimidée.

Le demi-géant rit.

\- Pas de monsieur avec moi ! Appelez-moi juste Hagrid.

\- D'accord, mon… euh… Hagrid. Vous êtes professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques depuis combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle, avec curiosité.

\- Cela fait dix ans maintenant, mais je vis à Poudlard depuis que j'y étais élève, je n'ai jamais quitté l'école.

\- Vraiment ? Alors, vous devez avoir une très bonne connaissance de l'école et de ses environs !

\- Oui, plutôt !

\- J'ai toujours été fascinée par les Créatures Magiques, dit Sarah. Si je n'avais pas été professeur de potions, je pense que j'aurais choisi cette matière à enseigner.

\- Alors, nous allons bien nous entendre, professeur !

\- Sarah, s'il vous plaît !

\- D'accord, Sarah. Dans la Forêt Interdite, il y vit des créatures que nous trouvons nulle part ailleurs dans le monde.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu dire qu'y résidait la dernière compagnie des Centaures. Il y a également ici la plus grande concentration au monde de Sombrals.

\- En effet. Sans compter toutes les plantes magiques.

\- Pourriez-vous me faire visiter la forêt un de ces jours ? J'aimerais vraiment la découvrir.

\- Oui, bien sûr, dit Hagrid d'un air enthousiaste.

Un groupe de trois personnes, deux hommes et une femme, arriva au niveau d'Hagrid et de Sarah. L'un des deux hommes parla d'une voix grave.

\- Hagrid, tu monopolises le professeur Turner. Et si tu nous laissais nous présenter nous aussi ? dit-il d'un ton railleur, tout en lançant un clin d'œil à Sarah.

\- Je vous dis à plus tard, Sarah, lui lança le demi-géant en lui faisant un grand sourire et en prenant la direction du buffet pour se servir un verre de whisky pur feu.

\- A bientôt, Hagrid, lui répondit-elle en lui souriant en retour.

\- Bonjour ! dit l'homme en lui tendant la main. Je suis George Crimson, le professeur de Métamorphoses et directeur de maison des Gryffondor.

\- Enchantée… euh… George !

Ce dernier sourit. Le groupe qui était venu à elle semblait bien plus jeunes que les autres professeurs. Les trois professeurs devaient avoir son âge. Subitement, elle se sentit moins stressée.

\- Je suis le professeur Carolyn Vinkersson, dit une femme aux cheveux blonds bouclés, et j'enseigne l'Étude des moldus.

\- Et moi, je suis Anthony Garrigan, professeur d'Alchimie, dit un grand homme noir à l'air avenant.

\- Enchantée ! dit Sarah.

\- Je pense qu'on doit avoir à près le même âge, lui dit Carolyn avec un grand sourire. Nous sommes arrivés tous les trois ensemble à Poudlard, il y a cinq ans maintenant.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, et heureusement, continua George, ce n'est pas facile de s'intégrer dans ce groupe de professeurs. Vois-tu, ils étaient tous nos anciens professeurs à Poudlard ! On était quelque peu intimidés !

\- J'imagine, assentit Sarah. C'était la même chose pour moi quand j'étais professeur à Ilvermorny.

\- Quand il a fallu que j'appelle le professeur Flitwick, "Filius", reprit Carolyn, j'ai eu un peu de mal, je dois dire. C'était mon directeur de maison quand j'étais élève. Je crois que j'ai mis deux ans avant de pouvoir l'interpeller sans avoir les joues en feu.

Sarah rit avec eux et se détendit enfin. Elle était avec des gens qui avaient connu la même situation qu'elle et elle se sentit soulagée.

\- Alors, tu as pu t'installer dans tes appartements ? demanda Anthony.

\- Oui, grâce au professeur Rogue, qui m'a aussi fait une petite visite du château.

\- Quoi ? Severus ? s'exclama George mais en chuchotant.

En effet, le professeur Severus Rogue était à quelques mètres d'eux. Il n'avait pas l'air de les écouter, étant en grande discussion avec Septima et Bathsheda. Néanmoins, George préféra être prudent. D'ailleurs, Sarah remarqua que quand elle était arrivée dans la salle des professeurs, Severus n'avait pas fait mine de la connaître... à nouveau... Elle s'en offusqua.

\- Oui, c'est mon tuteur à Poudlard, avoua Sarah, d'une voix légèrement penaude.

\- Tuteur ? s'écria Carolyn. C'est une première, ça !

\- Comme je n'ai pas étudié à Poudlard comme vous, Minerva a préféré me nommer un tuteur pour m'aider à m'intégrer dans les mois à venir.

\- Elle aurait pu te choisir quelqu'un de plus… avenant, fit George.

Il avait l'air légèrement froissé. Sarah s'en étonna. Peut-être aurait-il aimé être son tuteur ?

\- Mais il a été professeur de potions de nombreuses années, n'est-ce pas ? expliqua-t-elle. C'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle Minerva l'a choisi.

\- Et ça a été ? demanda Anthony, légèrement inquiet. Je veux dire, personnellement, si mon tuteur avait été Severus Rogue, franchement, je ne sais pas si je serais resté à Poudlard.

\- Oh, il n'est pas si méchant que ça, dit Carolyn, il peut se montrer aimable de temps en temps.

\- Oui, quand tu lui passes le sel ? renchérit George. Et encore, c'est à peine si c'est à toi de lui dire merci.

Les deux hommes rirent.

\- Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'ils disent, la rassura Carolyn. George et Anthony n'aime pas beaucoup Severus car ils ont eu quelques soucis avec lui. Ils étaient à Gryffondor tous les deux. Et c'est de notoriété publique que le professeur Rogue déteste les Gryffondor.

\- Ah oui, l'une des maisons de Poudlard, s'exclama Sarah, pensive. Car il est de quelle maison ?

\- C'est un ancien Serpentard, dit George d'un air revêche, en plus, il est directeur de cette maison.

\- Ne sois pas aussi dur, George ! tenta de le calmer Carolyn.

\- Comme si j'allais oublier tout ce qu'il nous a fait, juste parce que la guerre est finie ! Et parce que c'est un "héros de guerre" ! Franchement, cinq ans de cours avec lui m'ont dégoûté à jamais des potions. Je n'ai même pas pu faire potions en sixième et septième année car je n'avais pas le niveau nécessaire ! Je n'ai pas pu devenir Auror à cause de lui !

\- S'il te plait, George, Sarah vient juste d'arriver, tu ne vas pas la bassiner avec tes histoires.

La rancœur de George semblait profonde, mais ce dernier reprit finalement le contrôle de lui-même et se calma. Il lui fit un sourire.

\- Désolé Sarah, dit-il, embarrassé. Les mots sont sortis sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

Sarah les écoutait les yeux ronds et lui sourit en retour. En voyant le couple s'entendre si bien, elle semblait comprendre la relation qui les unissait.

\- Non, ce n'est rien, George, dit-elle. Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps, toi et Carolyn ?

Les deux professeurs éclatèrent de rire. Sarah devint rouge cramoisie. Elle avait fait des conclusions hâtives. Anthony prit la parole à leur place.

\- Ils ne sont pas du tout ensemble, ces deux-là ! dit-il un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Ils étaient juste dans la même classe à Poudlard et... peut-être qu'ils sont sortis un jour ensemble, comme ça…

\- Oui, et je crois que ça a été notre plus grosse erreur, affirma Carolyn, qui se remit de son hilarité.

\- Mais si on n'était pas sorti ensemble, on ne serait jamais devenu amis ! la contredit George.

\- Je dois corriger, c'était MA plus grosse erreur ! le tança Carolyn.

George donna un coup d'épaule à son amie. Sarah était toujours aussi rouge et ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- En fait, je suis mariée, dit la professeur d'Etude des moldus en lui montrant son annulaire gauche. Mon mari est moldu mais il tient une boutique de produits scandinaves pour sorciers à Pré-au-Lard et j'ai deux enfants !

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Sarah. Mais tu as quel âge ?

\- J'ai 32 ans, répondit Carolyn sans se froisser de la question quelque peu indiscrète de son interlocutrice. Et comme je suis mariée, je ne vis pas dans le château mais dans le village sorcier à proximité. Nous avons acheté une petite maison il y a quelques années.

Sarah était impressionnée et légèrement envieuse. Elle avait 28 ans et était loin d'avoir parcouru ne serait-ce que le quart de ce qu'avait fait Carolyn.

\- George est notre éternel célibataire qui navigue de fille en fille, dit Carolyn en tapant l'épaule du dit George,

\- Hey, je ne te permets pas, s'offusqua son ami.

\- Et Anthony… voyons…

\- Je ne m'intéresse pas tellement à la gente féminine, chuchota ce dernier à l'oreille de Sarah.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle, subitement embarrassée.

\- Désolé, dit Anthony, d'un air contrit en voyant son embarras.

\- Non, je pensais juste que c'était une grande perte pour les femmes, affirma Sarah avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est ce que je dis tout le temps, enchaîna Carolyn.

\- Et moi, je suis quoi pour les femmes ? s'écria George, légèrement outré qu'on le mette de côté.

\- Le plus grand mal que le monde n'ait jamais connu, dirent les deux amis en chœur.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, ce qui n'échappa pas aux autres professeurs.

Sarah vit que le professeur Rogue s'était retourné vers eux et les détaillait d'un œil noir. Elle lui lança un sourire d'excuse mais ce dernier ne lui répondit pas. Il reprit sa discussion avec le professeur Vector sans faire attention à elle. Sarah fit la moue. Pourquoi était-il aussi froid avec elle ? Mais d'après ce que disaient les professeurs, il n'avait pas l'air d'être apprécié par tous. Elle se ressaisit et n'y pensa plus.

\- Et si on se dirigeait vers le buffet ? proposa enfin George. Je meurs de faim.

\- Et tu as soif ! renchérit Anthony.

\- Et j'ai soif ! affirma le professeur de Métamorphoses.

Sarah les suivit le cœur plus léger. Elle venait de rencontrer ses premiers amis à Poudlard.


	4. Première rentrée à Poudlard

_Bonjour,_

_A l'attention de ma revieweuse italienne dont je ne connais pas le nom : grazie mille ! C'est tout ce que je sais dire en italien… désolée ! Heureusement, Google Traduction est mon ami et j'ai compris ce que tu m'as dit :) Merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite de l'histoire ;)_

_Voici la suite ! Je vous demande votre indulgence pour la chanson du Choixpeau. Il faut savoir que j'ai repris le premier et le dernier paragraphe de la chanson du tome 1. Honnêtement, l'exercice est super difficile et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'inspiration XD… Vraiment désolée pour ce moment honteux… J'espère que vous l'oublierez vite ^^' mais je ne pouvais pas passer à côté… _

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - Première rentrée à Poudlard**

Sarah se réveilla pour la première fois à Poudlard en sentant les premiers rayons de soleil effleurer son visage. Elle n'avait pas voulu fermer les rideaux opaques de sa grande fenêtre avant de se coucher et apprécia la douce chaleur du soleil. Elle ouvrit les yeux et s'étira comme un chat. Le grand lit à baldaquin était très confortable et elle voulut y rester encore quelques minutes mais elle savait qu'elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire pour cette première journée dans sa nouvelle école.

Elle décida d'ouvrir en grand la fenêtre de sa chambre. Quand elle regarda par le rebord, elle fit un bond en arrière. La fenêtre donnait sur un vide vertigineux. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se rapprocha un peu, sans toutefois regarder le vide, pour admirer le paysage qui s'offrait à elle : la Forêt Interdite était brumeuse mais scintillait grâce à la lumière du soleil. Elle était bordée de montagnes. Sarah trouva la vue splendide.

Ce matin, les professeurs étaient tous dispensés de prendre leur petit-déjeuner et leur déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, n'ayant aucun élève à surveiller. Elle en profita pour cuisiner dans sa petite cuisine. Elle adorait préparer des petit-déjeuners américains copieux : œufs brouillés, bacon, pancakes, toasts, céréales… Elle ne sut comment mais son réfrigérateur et ses placards étaient remplis de nourriture. Elle avait entendu dire qu'une centaine d'elfes de maison œuvraient en secret pour nettoyer, cuisiner et ranger tout le château. Il semblait qu'ils pourvoyaient également à ses besoins alimentaires. Elle les remercia en silence en trouvant tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour se faire un petit-déjeuner digne d'un hôtel cinq étoiles.

Elle avait peu mangé la veille pendant le cocktail de bienvenu. Elle avait été accaparée par tous les professeurs, en dehors du professeur Rogue qui l'avait magnifiquement ignorée pendant toute la soirée. Tous avaient voulu connaître le nouveau professeur de potions, le fait qu'elle soit américaine avait ajouté encore plus de piment. Cela était allé de la simple question "Comment trouvez-vous Poudlard par rapport à Ilvermorny ?" à des questions plus complexes comme "Que pensez-vous du MACUSA et de sa non-ingérence dans les affaires actuelles des moldus ?". Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre le mot "moldu" pour désigner les personnes dépourvues de magie. Aux Etats-Unis, on parlait de "non mage". Malheureusement, elle devait maintenant s'y habituer. Ce n'était pas la seule différence avec les Etats-Unis. Parmi les choses qu'elle aimait le moins, c'était les boissons que buvaient les sorciers britanniques. Ils n'avaient l'air de boire que du whisky pur feu, de l'hydromel, du Xérès ou du vin d'elfes, pour son plus grand désespoir. Sarah préférait largement les cocktails et avait presque recraché son verre de whisky sous les rires amusés de ses nouveaux amis-professeurs, Carolyn, George et Anthony.

Elle était heureuse d'avoir trouvé un groupe de personnes avec qui elle s'entendait bien. Bien qu'étant son tuteur, Severus Rogue semblait la mépriser au plus haut point et ne l'aiderait sûrement pas à se sentir à l'aise. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant. Malgré tout, il était loin d'être avenant et ne lui pardonnerait pas ses erreurs. Malheureusement, Sarah était d'une maladresse légendaire. Et elle ne savait pas comment elle allait pouvoir cacher ce fait.

Elle avait toujours réussi à garder l'estime de ses élèves à Ilvermorny car elle était douée en potions et les étudiants appréciaient ses cours. Elle se rappela du cadeau d'adieux que lui avaient remis ses anciens élèves de sixième et septième année. Ils s'étaient tous cotisés pour lui offrir une petite valise en peau de dragon, celle, d'ailleurs, qu'elle avait prise pour son voyage en Grande-Bretagne. Elle avait pleuré tellement elle avait été touchée par ce geste. Ils ne lui auraient pas offert un cadeau si cher s'ils ne l'avaient pas aimée.

En revanche, à part sa collègue et meilleure amie Mandy, aucun des professeurs ne la regrettait aujourd'hui. L'ambiance chez les professeurs à Ilvermorny était loin d'être sympathique, tous étant en compétition pour obtenir les faveurs du directeur Albert Jameson, le surdoué du monde sorcier américain. Quand ils avaient pu se débarrasser d'elle, ils en avaient profité.

Sarah était heureuse de travailler maintenant à Poudlard, surtout après le cocktail de la veille. A part Severus Rogue, tous les professeurs l'avaient accueillie chaleureusement. Carolyn l'avait même invitée à venir dîner chez elle un soir pour qu'elle lui présente sa famille. Quel enthousiasme ! Cela la changeait !

Elle finit de manger son copieux petit-déjeuner et décida d'aller prendre une douche. Quand elle fut lavée et habillée, elle s'installa à son bureau et décida d'écrire deux lettres, l'une pour sa grand-mère, l'autre pour son amie Mandy. Elle prit le plan de Poudlard et repéra la volière. Malheureusement pour elle, ladite volière se trouvait au sommet de la tour ouest, c'est-à-dire à l'exact opposé de là où elle se trouvait. Elle allait devoir demander à ses nouveaux amis s'il n'existait pas des raccourcis pour aller d'un point à un autre.

Mais pour cette fois, elle décida de se rendre dans la salle des professeurs car de là, elle pourrait passer par un pont qui l'emmènerait en direction de la fameuse tour. Cela lui éviterait déjà de monter sept étages. Elle s'habilla de sa cape et partit par la poudre de cheminette.

Pourtant, malgré ses efforts pour suivre le plan de Poudlard, elle se perdit quand même. Elle passa trois fois dans un même couloir ce qui fit glousser un groupe de femmes qui buvaient tranquillement le thé dans l'un des tableaux. Sarah, énervée par tant de moqueries et son propre manque d'orientation, commença à prendre à parti les femmes du tableau qui furent choquées par ses paroles à la limite de la bienséance. Finalement, elle fut aidée par un fantôme, un moine chauve qui passait dans le couloir. Sarah entendit derrière son dos "Mais quel toupet !" mais ne se retourna pas. Elle suivit le moine qui la guida avec amabilité jusqu'à la volière.

Ses courriers envoyés, elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa salle de cours. Il était temps de l'aménager comme elle le souhaitait. Elle changea toute la disposition des tables pour que leur placement soit moins austère : les tables formaient maintenant un cercle. Elle avait placé des tableaux noirs aux quatre points cardinaux afin que tous puissent suivre ses cours sans avoir de torticolis. Elle disposa également une grande table ronde au milieu du cercle où elle viendrait faire des démonstrations et déposer les ingrédients spéciaux que les élèves n'auraient pas dans leur kit de potions.

Elle changea également l'agencement des lumières afin d'éclairer au maximum la salle de Potions pour qu'elle devienne moins lugubre. Elle demanda même l'aide d'un elfe de maison qu'elle surprit en train de cirer discrètement les armures du couloir pour ajouter des lampes flottantes.

Elle épousseta aussi tous les recoins, ordonna le cagibi où étaient rangés les ustensiles à potions. Elle en profita pour en faire l'inventaire, décida de jeter des accessoires, d'en réparer d'autres et nota tout ce qui lui manquait. Elle irait voir Minerva pour passer une commande dès qu'elle aurait un moment.

Elle alla ensuite faire l'inventaire des ingrédients. Le registre des ingrédients sous la main, elle ouvrit chaque tiroir, recompta les ingrédients ou les pesa et nota tout dans le carnet. A vrai dire, le registre était précis et fiable, Severus Rogue étant une personne très soigneuse, mais elle préférait toujours vérifier. Au bout de plusieurs heures, elle écrivit sur un parchemin tous les ingrédients et accessoires qui lui manquaient et se dirigea vers le bureau de la directrice.

Cette dernière l'accueillit avec un sourire aimable.

\- Comment allez-vous, Sarah ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Très bien, Minerva, lui répondit-elle. J'aurais besoin de passer une commande chez l'apothicaire et la boutique d'ustensiles à potions. J'ai tout noté sur ce parchemin.

Elle le tendit à la directrice qui réajusta ses lunettes. Cette dernière lut la liste attentivement, tamponna le parchemin et le signa.

\- Vous n'avez plus qu'à remettre ce parchemin au professeur Flitwick. C'est le directeur adjoint qui se charge de passer les commandes de fournitures scolaires. S'il n'est pas dans la salle des professeurs, vous pourrez le lui déposer dans sa bannette.

\- Merci, Minerva, dit Sarah avec un grand sourire.

\- Alors, comment se passe ce premier jour à Poudlard ? Est-ce à la hauteur de vos attentes ? lui demanda la directrice, curieuse de savoir comment sa nouvelle employée s'adaptait à l'école.

\- Poudlard est au-delà de ce que je m'étais imaginée, répondit Sarah d'une voix réjouie. L'école est magnifique, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un château de princesse médiévale. Et j'ai été très bien accueillie par tous les professeurs. La soirée d'hier était vraiment une bonne idée.

\- J'ai vu que vous vous entendiez bien avec les professeurs Crimson, Vinkersson et Garrigan.

\- Oui, on a bien discuté hier.

\- Je suis ravie d'entendre que tout se passe bien.

\- Je vais vous laisser maintenant, Minerva, il me reste encore des choses à faire avant l'arrivée des élèves ce soir.

Sarah prit congés de la directrice et sortit de son bureau pour se diriger vers la salle des professeurs.

Quand enfin elle retourna dans son appartement, il était déjà 15h passé. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour préparer ses classes du lendemain. Elle avait cours avec trois années différentes dès son premier jour : deuxième, cinquième et septième année. Les cinquièmes et septièmes années étaient des années charnières puisque les élèves passeraient leurs BUSE et ASPIC, leurs examens sorciers britanniques. Elle devrait donc faire attention à leurs programmes.

Sarah était un professeur très consciencieux et depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle avait obtenu le poste, deux semaines auparavant, elle avait commencé à préparer ses cours. L'enseignement des potions en Grande-Bretagne était légèrement différent de la version américaine et elle avait dû s'adapter. Certaines recettes divergeaient également de ses propres connaissances, le choix des ingrédients s'adaptant à l'environnement dans lequel les sorciers vivaient. Sarah s'était penchée avec ferveur sur cette partie-là, adorant connaître l'impact de tel ingrédient mélangé avec un autre et elle avait découvert de nombreuses choses.

Elle sortit les trois cahiers qu'elle avait préparé à l'avance pour les trois années et jeta un œil sur le programme qu'elle avait concocté. Elle sortit également un grand parchemin que lui avait envoyé le professeur Horace Slughorn. Ce dernier lui avait fait un compte-rendu sur les élèves de la première à la sixième année, ceux qui étaient doués, ceux en difficulté, ceux à surveiller, le niveau de connaissances de chacun etc. Il avait tout consigné. Sarah lui en était extrêmement reconnaissante.

Elle nota les potions que devront préparer ses premières classes : potion d'enflure pour les deuxième année, philtre de paix pour les cinquième année et Polynectar pour les septièmes années.

Au bout d'une heure, elle décida de se détendre un peu sur son canapé pour lire le dernier livre d'Hestia Jones, _Mon Amour de Moldu_, un roman à l'eau de rose britannique que lui avait offert Mandy avant qu'elle ne parte en Grande-Bretagne.

Cette fois, elle s'était mise une alarme afin de ne pas arriver en retard pour le grand festin de la rentrée. Quand il sonna, elle reposa son livre et se dirigea vers sa grande commode. Elle choisit avec soin ses vêtements. Elle ne voulait pas répéter le fiasco de sa tenue de la veille. A Ilvermorny, elle n'avait jamais eu ce problème vestimentaire puisque les professeurs étaient tenus de porter la tenue officielle des enseignants : chemise, veste et pantalon blanc assortis de boutons dorés. Le nœud gordien doré en référence à Isolt Sayre, la fondatrice de l'école, servait de blason sur leur veste.

Elle se décida pour une longue robe bleu ciel ainsi qu'une cape noire et un chapeau noir. Sa tenue était simple mais semblait plus appropriée. Elle attacha également ses cheveux en queue de cheval et se maquilla légèrement.

Quand elle fut ravie du résultat, elle décida de se rendre dans la salle des professeurs. Certains collègues étaient déjà présents : les professeurs Vector, Chourave et Crimson. Ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Comment vas-tu, Sarah ? lui demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

\- Je vais bien, et toi, George ?

\- Pas trop mal. Je n'aurais pas dû abuser du whisky hier, je me suis réveillé avec un gros mal de tête.

\- Tu aurais dû venir me voir, je t'aurais donné une potion anti gueule de bois, j'en ai toujours d'avance.

\- J'y penserai pour la prochaine fois ! dit-il de son sourire charmeur. Alors, qu'as-tu fait de ta journée ?

Sarah lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait fait, ce qui n'était pas franchement intéressant mais son récit eut l'air de plaire à George qui l'écouta attentivement. Il était très proche d'elle et elle put sentir son parfum, un mélange de lavande, romarin, bergamote et bois de santal. Elle avait le nez très fin et fut légèrement incommodée, n'aimant pas les odeurs très fortes.

Elle entendit un bruit de cape derrière elle et se retourna. Elle vit Severus Rogue entrer dans la salle des professeurs par la cheminée.

\- Bonjour, professeur ! lui lança-t-elle, espérant secrètement qu'il ne l'ignore pas comme il l'avait fait toute la soirée de la veille.

\- Bonjour, Miss Turner, lui dit simplement Rogue. Bonjour, George.

\- Bonjour, Severus, dit ce dernier légèrement crispé.

Sa haine du professeur était toujours là, palpable. Et Rogue le ressentit car il le regarda avec un haussement de sourcil. Mais George ne dit rien. Sarah se sentit mal à l'aise car Rogue observa longuement le couple penché l'un vers l'autre. Elle ne put empêcher ses joues de rosir. Le professeur devait penser qu'ils étaient devenus familiers l'un envers l'autre en voyant George aussi proche d'elle. Ne voulant pas qu'il se fasse des idées, elle recula d'un petit pas. Ayant vu son mouvement, Rogue prit un air narquois et se dirigea vers le professeur Chourave.

Pourquoi Sarah avait-elle reculé ? Et puis, cet air narquois ! Elle était perturbée qu'il puisse se faire de fausses idées. Et il le savait ! Quelle idiote ! Il avait lu en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle eut subitement le moral dans les chaussettes.

\- Et si on allait dans la Grande Salle ? proposa George, qui ne s'était pas aperçu de l'échange de regards entre Sarah et Severus, ni du soudain changement d'humeur de sa collègue.

\- Oui, allons-y !

Sarah suivit George qui sortit de la salle des professeurs et l'emmena jusqu'à la Grande Salle au rez-de-chaussée. Ce qu'elle vit l'ébahit. Elle resta estomaquée devant le grand ciel sombre et nuageux qui s'offrit à elle quand elle leva la tête. La pièce était majestueuse avec ses armures postées à chaque arcade, ses grandes fenêtres gothiques, ses quatre longues tables à destination des élèves de Pouldard, ses bougies flottantes et la grande table au fond de la salle pour les professeurs, devant de grands vitraux colorés.

George la laissa contempler la Grande Salle. La première fois qu'il était venu à Pouldard, il avait eu la même réaction. Finalement, Sarah sortit de sa contemplation pour se tourner vers son ami. Il l'attendait patiemment. Il lui sourit à nouveau et l'enjoignit de l'accompagner vers la table des professeurs. Certains enseignants étaient déjà installés à leur place. La directrice trônait au milieu de la grande table, sur un grand fauteuil en or. A sa droite, une place vide était vide. George lui expliqua que c'était là que Filius allait s'installer après avoir amené les élèves de première année pour la répartition.

\- Veuillez-vous installer sur ce siège, Sarah, lui dit Minerva en lui désignant une chaise à trois places d'elle.

Elle fut ravie de voir qu'Anthony serait son voisin de gauche mais quelle déconvenue quand elle vit Severus s'installer à sa droite. Elle s'assit sur sa chaise sans dire un mot et attendit que le reste des professeurs arrive. Désormais, seules les chaises de Filius et Hagrid attendaient leurs occupants. Anthony lui expliqua qu'Hagrid amenait les premières années en barque par le grand lac. C'était une tradition ancestrale de Poudlard.

Argus Rusard, le concierge, entra dans la Grande Salle et prévint la directrice que les élèves étaient enfin arrivés. Le cœur de Sarah frappa brusquement plus fort dans sa poitrine. C'était sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Elle espérait ne pas regretter son choix d'école. Elle inspira profondément.

Une minute plus tard, les élèves de Poudlard entrèrent dans la Grande Salle dans un grand brouhaha. Minerva intima à tous les professeurs de se lever pendant que les étudiants prenaient place sur leur table. Sarah vit très distinctement les différences entre les uniformes de chaque élève mais elle n'était pas encore très familière avec les couleurs et les maisons et Anthony l'aida.

\- A notre droite, ce sont les Gryffondor, en rouge et or. Ils ont un lion comme animal, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Ensuite, tu as la table des Serdaigle, leurs couleurs sont le bleu et le bronze, un aigle personnifie leur maison. Les Serpentard sont en vert et argent, avec pour emblème, comme tu t'en doutes, un serpent. Enfin, la table des Poufsouffle est à gauche, ils sont en jaune et noir, leur animal est le blaireau.

Sarah observait avec des yeux pétillants chaque table, les uniformes noirs et colorés sur le devant des capes, les étudiants de tous les âges, jeunes et plus âgés. Elle remarqua que certains la dévisageaient. Elle imprima un sourire bienveillant sur son visage. Quelques élèves le lui rendirent timidement. D'autres la regardaient avec un haussement de sourcils, jaugeant le nouveau professeur du regard.

Quand tous les élèves furent installés, les professeurs se rassirent. Ils attendirent de longues minutes avant que les premières années n'arrivent. Les étudiants parlaient avec ferveur, se racontant leurs dernières vacances, retrouvant leurs amis, montrant leurs dernières cartes chocogrenouilles… Sarah pensa que leur attitude n'était pas très différente des élèves américains et elle ressentit du soulagement.

Puis, le professeur Flitwick ouvrit la porte du fond de la Grande Salle, à gauche de la table des professeurs, pour faire entrer les premières années qui se retrouvèrent tassés devant tous les élèves de Poudlard, dos aux enseignants. Sarah remarqua qu'Hagrid s'était enfin installé à la table des professeurs.

Les élèves étaient tous très petits comparés à leurs futurs camarades et regardaient autour d'eux, intimidés, curieux ou encore terrifiés. Filius ressortit de la Grande Salle pour aller chercher le Choixpeau Magique qu'il déposa sur une chaise devant les futurs élèves. Il entonna brusquement sa chanson devant les nouveaux étudiants et devant tout Poudlard.

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

_Voilà maint'nant cinq ans qu'la paix est rev'nue_

_Mais moi je n'ai pas changé_

_Je décide toujours pour les nouveau-venus_

_Et quand j'ai choisi, chacun se soumet_

_Je vois tout, vous ne pouvez rien me cacher_

_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

_Posez-moi sur votre tête inexpérimentée_

_Pour connaître votre maison_

_Si vous avez l'âme d'un Gryffondor_

_Faites partie des braves_

_Les plus courageux et les plus forts_

_Seront guidés sans entrave_

_Si Poufsouffle vous plait tant_

_Vous serez parmi les plus sincères_

_Les plus loyaux et les plus tolérants_

_Patients, vous travaillerez sans ulcères_

_Si vous êtes curieux et érudit_

_Serdaigle vous plaira peut-être_

_Vous y retrouverez les réfléchis_

_Ceux qui ont envie de tout connaître_

_Si vous vous sentez malin_

_Allez plutôt à Serpentard_

_Fier et rusé comme des félins_

_Vous ne serez jamais en retard_

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Les élèves et les enseignants applaudirent tous le Choixpeau. Sarah fut étonnée par le caractère peu orthodoxe de la répartition. Elle n'avait jamais entendu pareille chanson, le choix des maisons étant totalement différente de celle d'Ilvermorny. Elle chassa vite ses interrogations et pensées pour se focaliser sur la répartition.

Filius tenait une liste de noms à la main et les citait par ordre alphabétique. A chacun des noms énoncés, un enfant s'avançait d'un air intimidé vers le choixpeau. Il s'asseyait sur la chaise, face aux élèves de Poudlard et posait le choixpeau sur sa tête. Certaines répartitions étaient très rapides mais, parfois elles étaient très longues quand il hésitait. Sarah n'entendait pas ce que l'artefact disait mais il semblait avoir sa conscience propre et discutait avec chaque élève. Quand enfin le choixpeau désignait une maison, tous les élèves et surtout ceux de sa nouvelle maison applaudissaient et le nouvel étudiant se dirigeait vers la table correspondante.

La répartition dura une bonne trentaine de minutes, car le choixpeau dût répartir une quarantaine d'élèves. Quand enfin la dernière élève, Rose Yaxley, fut répartie à Serpentard, Filius rangea son parchemin et prit le choixpeau ainsi que la chaise pour les ranger dans la salle au fond de la Grande Salle.

La directrice se dirigea ensuite vers le pupitre, devant la table des professeurs, faisant face à tous les élèves de Poudlard.

\- Bonsoir mes chers élèves ! dit Minerva d'une voix claire et forte. Nous voilà réunis pour une toute nouvelle année. J'espère que vous avez passé de très bonnes vacances et que vos esprits sont maintenant reposés pour affronter une année supplémentaire à Poudlard. Je souhaite également la bienvenue à tous les nouveaux étudiants : j'espère que vous chérirez autant vos maisons comme si elles étaient les vôtres. Avant de commencer le grand festin de la rentrée, je tiens à vous informer que le professeur Horace Slughorn est finalement parti à la retraite après sept années de bons et loyaux services, sans compter bien sûr toutes les années où il a enseigné avant sa première retraite. Nous lui souhaitons un repos bien mérité. Le professeur Slughorn sera remplacé par le professeur Sarah Turner.

Rouge de honte, Sarah ne voulut pas se lever. Mais Rogue lui enjoignit de le faire en lui donnant un léger coup de coude. Elle se leva finalement comme piquée par une guêpe et hocha la tête vers tous les étudiants.

\- Le professeur Turner enseignait auparavant à Ilvermorny, la grande école de sorcellerie des Etats-Unis. Pour notre plus grand plaisir, elle a consenti à venir enseigner les potions à Poudlard. Veuillez, s'il vous plaît, lui faire un accueil chaleureux.

Les professeurs ainsi que les élèves applaudirent Sarah. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre détestant être le centre de l'attention. Néanmoins, elle tint bon et au bout de quelques secondes, se rassit finalement. Les applaudissements s'arrêtèrent.

\- Maintenant, place au grand festin ! lança la directrice. Maine Coon, Ragdoll, Munchkin !

Et brusquement, de la nourriture à faire déborder les tables apparut. Sarah regarda cet exploit avec des yeux éberlués. Quel faste !

Elle découvrit des plats qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et dût se faire aider par Anthony car elle ne savait quoi choisir : il y avait du kidney pie, du rôti de boeuf, du fish & chips, du welsh rarebit, un plat typiquement gallois, du haggis, cette fois un plat bien écossais à base d'abats de mouton, d'oignons, d'avoine et de saindoux… Malgré les noms barbares de quelques plats et les ingrédients peu ragoutants, elle décida de goûter à tout. Sarah adorait découvrir de nouveaux goûts et ce fut avec ravissement qu'elle mangea pour la première fois de la gelée et des pommes de terre avec du haggis et du poulet tikka massala, tout en même temps. Le mélange était étrange mais non dépourvu de goût et elle ferma les yeux de plaisir.

Severus Rogue la regardait avec dégoût : comment une personne pouvait manger cet infâme mélange et y prendre plaisir ? Comme il était installé à côté d'elle, Sarah se tourna vers lui et décida de prendre la parole.

\- Vous voulez goûter, professeur Rogue ? lui demanda-t-elle entre deux bouchées. C'est très bon. La gelée adoucit le goût fort du haggis et les pommes de terre se marient parfaitement avec les épices du poulet.

\- Non, sans façon, Miss Turner, répondit-il d'une voix froide.

\- Vous ratez vraiment quelque chose !

\- Je ne crois pas, non !

Sarah fut dépitée. Rogue était difficile à détendre. Elle décida de lui proposer du vin d'elfes, qu'il accepta, à sa grande surprise. Elle se servit également.

\- Je ne suis pas encore habituée au vin d'elfes, dit-elle.

Elle leva son verre vers Rogue pour qu'ils trinquent ensemble. Ce dernier n'avait pas franchement envie de faire tinter son verre avec elle mais il dut accepter pour ne pas paraître impoli.

\- Vous avez l'habitude de boire quoi aux Etats-Unis ? demanda ce dernier.

Sarah eut l'impression que cette question lui coûtait beaucoup car il l'avait posée d'une manière crispée. _Alors, vous êtes aussi curieux, professeur Rogue !_ pensa-t-elle intérieurement en riant sous cape.

\- Le vin de raisin commence à venir sur les tables, répondit Sarah, mais la récolte est encore faible et peu de sorciers se sont lancés dans leur production. Nous buvons surtout de la bière, du bourbon et des cocktails, à base de rhum.

\- Vous trouvez le vin d'elfes si différent de votre vin ?

\- Il est plus amère. Mais je vous avoue, je préfère les boissons sucrées.

\- Je vois.

Il avait dit ces mots de façon narquoise. Son air ne lui plut pas mais elle ne sut quoi lui répondre.

\- La répartition à Poudlard a dû vous sembler… quelque peu… folklorique, non ?

Sarah le regarda avec surprise.

\- C'est... disons… différent d'Ilvermorny, répondit-elle confuse.

\- Dans quelle maison étiez-vous à Ilvermorny ? lui demanda-t-il soudain.

\- Vous connaissez les différentes maisons à Ilvermorny ? l'interrogea-t-elle en réponse.

\- J'ai bien sûr entendu parler des quatre maisons de ce collège : Serpent Cornu pour l'esprit et les érudits, Oiseau-tonnerre pour l'âme et les aventuriers, Womatou pour le corps et les guerriers et Puckwoodgenie, pour le cœur et les guérisseurs.

En prononçant le nom de la dernière maison, il la regarda intensément.

\- Alors, dans quelle maison étiez-vous ? se demanda-t-il comme s'il se parlait tout seul.

Il la regarda de haut et en bas, ce qui déplut à Sarah. Il commença une énumération.

\- Vous êtes jeune et sensible. Vous avez l'air romantique avec vos robes à fleurs mais ne semblez pas téméraire bien que très curieuse, voire trop. Vous dites ce que vous pensez mais vous êtes irréfléchie. Peut-être un peu naïve ? Oui, cela doit être ça. Vous êtes maladroite mais loin d'être idiote puisque vous êtes maîtresse de potions… Votre maison ? Je pense que c'est évident, non ?

Sarah eut brusquement honte à la mention de tous ces adjectifs qui la caractérisaient parfaitement. Il l'avait malheureusement un peu trop bien cernée.

\- Vous êtes physionomiste ? le railla-t-elle en voulant répondre quelque chose.

\- Disons que j'ai une bonne connaissance de la nature humaine, dit-il avec des yeux perçants.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et Sarah eut l'impression qu'il lisait en elle. Elle détourna son regard.

\- N'étiez-vous pas chez les Puckwoodgenie, Miss Turner ?

Il était sûr d'avoir raison. Son sourire agaça Sarah.

\- Je trouve que vous faites des conclusions hâtives… affirma-t-elle d'une voix rapide.

\- Ai-je eu tort ?

Sarah rougit. Non, il avait eu raison sur toute la ligne... malheureusement. Elle était mortifiée. Ne la voyant pas répondre, il continua.

\- Donc, vous auriez sûrement été réparti à Poufsouffle à Poudlard ! s'exclama-t-il, une lueur brillante dans les yeux, il avait dit le mot "Poufsouffle" avec un léger mépris dans la voix.

\- Mais la maison des Puckwoodgenie est très honorable à Ilvermorny ! se vexa-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire !

\- Pourtant, ce n'est pas l'impression que vous donniez…

\- Merci, en tout cas, dit-il brusquement. Maintenant, je sais à qui j'ai à faire.

Et sans ajouter un mot, il se tourna vers sa voisine, Bathsheda Babbling. La conversation était close, Sarah ne pouvait plus rien dire. Pourtant, elle avait dix-mille choses à lui sortir mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Elle se détourna de lui et contempla son plat bizarre. Plutôt que de manger, elle vida son verre de vin, dont le goût était toujours très amer.


	5. Professeur Sarah Turner

**Chapitre 5 - Professeur Sarah Turner**

Sarah avait mis son réveil très tôt en ce premier jour d'école. Elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard, et surtout, elle devait préparer sa salle de classe avant l'arrivée des premiers élèves. Elle se doucha rapidement et ne prit pas le temps de prendre un petit-déjeuner puisqu'elle le ferait dans la Grande Salle, vers 7h du matin.

Elle passa tout d'abord dans la réserve des ingrédients et choisit avec précision tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour la journée. Elle retranscrivit ensuite dans le registre les ingrédients qu'elle avait pris. Puis, elle prit la direction de sa salle de cours, sans rencontrer une seule personne dans les couloirs. Il était encore trop tôt.

Elle dût allumer toutes les bougies, lampes et torches de la pièce car il faisait encore sombre à l'extérieur. Elle alluma également un feu afin de ne pas avoir trop froid, bien qu'elle savait qu'en fin de journée, la pièce serait aussi chaude qu'un four.

Elle disposa les ingrédients pour sa première classe, des deuxièmes années, sur la grande table ronde au milieu de la salle. Et grâce à un sort d'illusion, elle écrivit de sa baguette sur les quatre tableaux positionnés aux quatre coins de la salle toutes les potions de la journée, en commençant par la septième, puis la cinquième, et enfin la deuxième année. Elle n'aura plus qu'à lever le sort à chaque changement de classe. Elle retourna ensuite les tableaux pour qu'ils montrent leur côté vierge.

Elle déposa les ingrédients des autres classes sur son bureau, distinctement rangés par potion. Puis, elle alla chercher du matériel dans le cagibi, qu'elle plaça sur chaque table.

Enfin, quand elle admira le résultat du centre de la pièce, elle se félicita. Elle avait fait du beau travail. Sa joie s'évapora dès qu'elle se cogna la cuisse sur le recoin d'une des tables, en voulant sortir. Elle jura. Elle n'avait pas de pommade anti-bleue sur elle et elle n'avait pas le temps de retourner dans sa chambre. Tant pis, elle devrait faire avec pour la journée. Elle décida de lancer un sort anti-choc sur chaque recoin de tables, histoire de ne pas s'humilier devant ses élèves dès le premier cours, puis, elle sortit de la salle.

En boitant légèrement, elle monta les escaliers pour aller dans la Grande Salle. Des élèves de Poudlard étaient déjà en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Néanmoins, ils n'étaient pas encore très nombreux. Quand elle passa entre les tables pour rejoindre la table des professeurs, tout en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir mal à la jambe, certains élèves levèrent la tête vers elle en la dévisageant. Elle leur sourit.

Elle s'assit à côté de Severus Rogue, qui, à son grand malheur, était déjà présent pour le petit-déjeuner.

\- Bonjour ! lança-t-elle à la cantonade.

Et les professeurs présents, Filius, Septima, Carolyn et Pomona ainsi que la directrice lui répondirent. Severus souffla un mot qui ressemblait à un "bonjour" mais Sarah l'entendit à peine.

\- Vous vous êtes fait mal, Miss Turner ? lui demanda-t-il directement.

Sarah rougit. Il avait perçu son léger boitement. _Maudit sois-tu, Severus Rogue ! _jura-t-elle intérieurement. Elle répondit en se raclant la gorge, les oreilles écarlates.

\- Je me suis juste cognée sur une table, rien de grave.

\- Vous voulez un baume anti-douleur ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air ironique.

\- Non, ça ira, professeur.

Et sans dire un mot de plus, elle se servit en céréales et commença à manger en silence. Elle ne voulait pas parler à Severus Rogue suite à leur conversation de la veille. Il semblait mépriser les élèves en provenance de Poufsouffle, la maison de Pomona. Sarah avait lu pas mal de choses sur cette maison : leurs élèves étaient loyaux, bons, patients, sincères, tolérants, aimant la justice et le travail acharné. Bref, il était vrai que Poufsouffle semblait lui être tout indiqué. La maison qui lui ressemblait le plus à Ilvermorny était bien Puckwoodgenie. Mais ce que Rogue ne savait pas, c'est que Sarah avait été choisie par deux maisons, Puckwoodgenie et Serpent Cornu, respectivement, les deux maisons de sa mère et de son père. Elle avait finalement choisi d'aller dans la première, préférant ses valeurs. Elle avait toujours adulé James Steward, le fondateur de cette maison, son statut de non-mage l'ayant rendu encore plus fascinant. En conclusion, elle avait elle-même choisi sa maison, on ne le lui avait pas imposé à cause de son seul caractère. Hier, elle n'avait pas voulu faire une scène devant toute l'école mais elle avait été terriblement vexée par les suppositions du professeur. Maintenant, il était trop tard pour lui en parler. Elle trouverait certainement une situation où elle pourrait enfin se justifier.

Elle finit de prendre tranquillement son petit-déjeuner et décida d'aller à la salle des professeurs où les enseignants se retrouvaient pour prendre un dernier café avant d'aller à leur cours. Elle y retrouva Carolyn, George et Anthony qui prenaient un thé autour d'un feu de cheminée.

\- Comment vas-tu Sarah ? lui demanda Carolyn en lui proposant un siège.

\- Très bien, lui répondit-elle en s'asseyant.

\- Pas trop stressée par ton premier cours ? lui demanda à son tour George.

\- Un peu, avoua-t-elle, mais j'ai tout fait pour que les élèves apprécient mon cours. J'espère que mes méthodes leur conviendront.

\- J'en suis persuadé, la rassura George avec un sourire.

Il était 8 heures moins dix, l'heure de se diriger vers sa salle de cours. Sarah fit mine de se lever.

\- Attends encore quelques minutes, lui dit George, en la rasseyant. Pas la peine d'arriver trop en avance. Laisse les élèves s'installer.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Les trois professeurs rirent de son ignorance.

\- Ici, il est de notoriété publique que les professeurs soient toujours en retard de quelques minutes ! lui expliqua Carolyn. Les élèves s'installent et le professeur arrive. Cela a toujours été comme ça, ici.

En effet, tous les enseignants de Poudlard étaient encore dans la salle des professeurs et ne faisaient pas mine de partir pour leur salle de cours. C'était assez incompréhensible pour Sarah qui avait toujours appris la ponctualité à Ilvermorny. _Les professeurs sont vraiment plus détendus à Poudlard_, se dit-elle. Finalement, comme s'ils avaient entendu une alarme interne, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

\- Ça y est, tu peux y aller, dit Anthony. Moi, je n'ai cours qu'à 10h, je vous retrouve pour le café !

Elle dit au revoir à ses collègues et se dirigea vers les sous-sols. Elle se dépêcha un peu car malgré tout, elle n'aimait pas vraiment arriver en retard. Elle atteignit le couloir de sa salle de cours mais fut surprise de voir les élèves de deuxième année, des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle, attendre devant la porte ouverte.

\- Bonjour ! leur lança-t-elle, quelque peu étonnée. Que faites-vous dehors ?

\- Bonjour, professeur, s'avança une fille blonde de Serdaigle aux cheveux courts, nous sommes désolés, mais nous ne savions pas comment nous placer. La disposition de la salle… a… changé…

Tous les élèves avaient l'air gêné. Ils n'avaient pas envie de faire mauvaise impression auprès de leur nouveau professeur mais ils avaient longtemps réfléchi avant de décider de ne pas s'installer. Sarah sourit.

\- Je vais vous expliquer, dit-elle n'étant pas offensée par l'attitude de ses étudiants. Veuillez entrer dans la salle, s'il vous plaît.

Les élèves prirent leur sac qu'ils avaient déposé sur le sol et entrèrent dans la salle de potions. Sarah se fraya un passage parmi les élèves et se plaça au milieu des tables en rond, en faisant attention néanmoins à ne pas se cogner sur un coin de table. Elle se tourna vers les étudiants, qui étaient tous entassés à l'entrée.

\- Tout d'abord, je vais me présenter, dit-elle avec amabilité. Je suis le professeur Sarah Turner et je vous enseignerai les potions.

Son nom s'écrivit par magie sur les quatre tableaux. Les élèves regardaient de tous les côtés, étonnés par la disposition des tableaux noirs.

\- Comme vous le savez tous, je viens de l'école américaine de sorcellerie, Ilvermorny. Mes méthodes vous paraîtront peut-être peu orthodoxes, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous étudierons bien le programme scolaire prévu pour les deuxièmes années. Maintenant, vous pouvez vous installer où vous voulez devant ces tables, sur les chaises prévues à cet effet. Vous vous ferez tous face.

Les élèves, au début indécis, se placèrent néanmoins comme le suggérait leur professeur. Sarah remarqua que les deux maisons ne se mélangèrent pas : les Serdaigle avec les Serdaigle, les Poufsouffle avec les Poufsouffle. Elle leur laissa quelques minutes le temps qu'ils s'assoient, sortent leur livre, un parchemin et de quoi écrire.

\- Avant toute chose, j'aimerais vous connaître. Malheureusement, je n'ai qu'une liste de nom mais pas de visage à mettre dessus. Je vais donc faire l'appel si vous le voulez bien. Je souhaiterais que vous vous leviez et dites "Présent" à la mention de votre nom. Commençons.

Sarah sortit un parchemin par magie et lut le premier nom "Jessica Bolt", une élève de Serdaigle, de type asiatique se leva et lança un "Présente". A chaque nom, Sarah levait la tête de son parchemin et examinait pendant quelques secondes l'élève afin d'imprimer son visage dans sa mémoire. Elle avait l'habitude de se retrouver au centre d'une salle de classe et tournait sur elle-même comme si elle dansait. La réservée et timide Sarah n'aimait pas trop parler en public mais le seul moment où elle se sentait à l'aise était quand elle donnait un cours de potions.

Quand enfin, elle termina par "Alphonse Troy", un garçon roux de Poufsouffle qui avait rougit fortement en lançant un "Présent" d'une toute petite voix, elle rangea son parchemin. Elle savait que l'exercice n'était pas facile pour les élèves timides et elle compatit un peu pour lui.

\- Veuillez noter que lorsque je vous poserai une question et que je choisirai l'un d'entre vous pour parler, je vous saurais gré de vous lever afin que tout le monde puisse clairement entendre votre réponse. Maintenant, ouvrez votre livre de potions, s'il vous plaît, à la page 8. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier la potion d'enflure.

Les mots "Potion d'enflure" s'inscrivirent sur les tableaux.

\- Qui peut me dire quels sont les effets de cette potion ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent chez les Serdaigle. Aucune chez les Poufsouffle. _Intéressant_, pensa Sarah.

\- Oui, miss Jacobs, c'est ça ? dit-elle à l'attention d'une brune aux cheveux bouclées.

\- C'est bien cela, professeur, lui répondit poliment la jeune fille en se levant. C'est une potion qui sert à faire enfler une personne.

\- Très bien, miss Jacobs… euh… Un point pour Serdaigle ! lança-t-elle.

C'était la première fois qu'elle donnait un point à Poudlard. Elle eut un élan de joie intérieure mais ne montra rien extérieurement.

\- Qui peut me donner les ingrédients de cette potion ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant sur elle-même.

Les étudiants la regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Ils n'avaient jamais vu un professeur aussi énergique.

De nouvelles mains se levèrent chez les Serdaigle. Toujours aucune chez les Poufsouffle. Sarah fut légèrement déçue. Elle allait devoir demander à ses amis pourquoi les élèves de cette maison était aussi silencieux.

\- Oui, monsieur Moore, dit-elle à l'attention d'un grand blond aux yeux bleus.

\- Des yeux de poisson, de l'ortie séchée et des foies de chauve-souris, répondit le garçon qui s'était levé comme s'il récitait une leçon.

\- Bien, monsieur Moore. Un point pour votre maison. Pourriez-vous me dire si tous les types d'yeux de poisson peuvent être utilisés pour cette potion ?

Le garçon fut surpris par la question. La réponse n'était pas écrite dans son livre. Il fit travailler son cerveau.

\- Je suppose que oui, dit-il d'une voix prudente. Sinon, cela aurait été précisé dans le livre de potions.

\- Vous avez raison, monsieur. Mais il faut savoir que votre potion sera plus ou moins efficace selon le type de poisson que vous utiliserez. Vous aurez de bien meilleurs résultats avec des gros poissons d'eau douce, en utilisant par exemple des yeux de saumon ou des yeux de truite. Avec des poissons d'eau de mer, la potion fonctionnera mais elle aura beaucoup moins d'impact. Je vous déconseille fortement le thon et bar. En revanche, le flétan peut aller, la limande aussi. Mais d'une manière générale, prévoyez plutôt des poissons d'eau douce. Il est important de le préciser lorsque vous passez commande chez votre apothicaire.

Cette nouvelle information fut tellement étonnante pour les Serdaigle qu'ils commencèrent à prendre des notes sur leur parchemin encore vierge. Les élèves de Poufsouffle, voyant leurs camarades de la maison la plus studieuse de tout Poudlard écrire sur leur parchemin, décidèrent de prendre des notes également. Sarah sourit intérieurement.

Elle leur laissa le temps nécessaire. Ils relevèrent enfin la tête vers elle.

\- Maintenant, je souhaiterais que quelques-uns d'entre vous s'approchent de cette table, dit-elle en désignant celle qui était en plein milieu du cercle. J'ai sélectionné pour vous quelques yeux de poisson de différentes espèces. Serez-vous capable de les reconnaître ?

Les élèves étaient à nouveau surpris. Ils avaient déjà du mal à reconnaître un poisson d'un autre, alors leurs yeux… Cette fois, personne ne se pressa pour venir au centre de la pièce. Sarah leur fit un grand sourire.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura-t-elle. Nous sommes là pour apprendre, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas là pour vous punir si vous faites une erreur. Allez, que trois ou quatre élèves viennent auprès de moi.

Elle espérait intérieurement que des élèves des deux maisons viennent mais elle n'osa pas le dire tout haut ne connaissant pas encore les us et coutumes de chaque maison. Finalement, des étudiants se levèrent de leur chaise et à son grand soulagement, deux Serdaigle et deux Poufsouffle vinrent à ses côtés. Ils étaient tous très intimidés mais se penchèrent néanmoins sur les différents yeux de poisson posés sur la table. Ils lancèrent des noms un peu au hasard, "perche", "saumon", "bar", "sardine", "cabillaud"... Sarah leur expliqua la différence de chacun d'eux dans la couleur de leurs yeux et leurs formes. Des dessins apparurent sur les tableaux. Quand les quatre élèves eurent terminé leurs suggestions, elle les fit se rasseoir et demanda aux autres élèves par groupe de quatre de s'approcher et d'observer à leur tour les yeux de poisson, leur couleur, leur forme.

\- Il nous reste maintenant un peu plus d'une heure. Vous allez désormais vous lancer dans la préparation de la potion d'enflure, en prenant bien soin de choisir les yeux de saumon qui sont sur cette table.

Sarah retourna les quatre tableaux pour leur montrer la préparation de la potion. Les élèves se lancèrent sans hésitation dans la découpe de leurs ingrédients, en suivant très précisément ses instructions. Elle passa de table en table, faisant des commentaires, félicitant et corrigeant. Pendant les 45 minutes de cuisson, elle les invita à relire leur note et à les mettre au propre car leur devoir à rendre la semaine d'après porterait sur la rédaction de 20 cm de parchemin sur la potion d'enflure.

A la fin des deux heures de cours, les élèves de deuxième année sortirent de la salle, émerveillés par le premier cours de leur nouveau professeur de potions. Sarah accueillit les élèves de cinquième année avec le même enthousiasme.

A la fin de la journée, le professeur Sarah Turner s'était déjà fait une sacrée réputation : tous les étudiants qui avaient suivi son cours ce jour furent dithyrambiques sur leur nouvelle enseignante. Sarah leur avait fait grande impression. Ils avaient assisté à un cours si dynamique, si intéressant dans l'apprentissage des potions. Cela leur changeait de leur ancien professeur Slughorn. Bien que l'enseignant fût bon, il était loin d'être aussi actif.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle des professeurs après le dîner, les enseignants présents, c'est-à-dire George, Carolyn, Anthony ainsi que Hagrid, Septima et Filius, l'applaudirent.

\- Mais, que… ? s'étonna Sarah, surprise par cet accueil.

\- Bravo pour cette première journée ! lui lança Carolyn.

\- Il parait que tu as fait un malheur ! s'exclama George.

\- Mes élèves de Serdaigle vous adorent déjà, lança Filius, d'une voix aiguë.

Sarah rougit de gêne.

\- Mais pas du tout, répondit-elle ne sachant que dire.

\- Tiens, on t'a préparé un cocktail spécial à base de rhum, comme tu les aimes, s'écria Carolyn.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment… ?

\- Bois et tais-toi, lui lança Anthony, rieur.

Sarah but une gorgée de la boisson, vraisemblablement un daiquiri.

\- Il est bon ! Je ne savais pas que tu savais faire des cocktails, s'écria-t-elle à l'attention de Carolyn.

\- Non, c'est George qui l'a spécialement préparé pour toi, répondit celle-ci.

Ce dernier lui fit une révérence lui démontrant que "monsieur était à son service".

\- Franchement, vous n'auriez pas dû, merci, dit-elle, les joues en feu.

\- Nous fêtons toujours le premier jour d'un collègue, s'écria Septima. Les autres professeurs ne sont pas présents car ils sont en train de patrouiller dans l'école.

\- Vous avez fait du beau travail, Sarah, renchérit Hagrid, en s'avançant vers elle.

\- Merci, Hagrid. Mais je suis vraiment confuse.

\- Vous ne devriez pas l'être. Vous avez fait grande impression aujourd'hui. Cet après-midi, j'ai eu les cinquièmes années que vous aviez eu ce matin. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler de vous, et en bien ! J'ai dû les réprimander car ils n'écoutaient pas mon cours sur les botrucs.

\- Je suis désolée, Hagrid, dit Sarah, d'un air penaud.

\- Ne le soyez pas, ce n'est pas votre faute ! Enfin, si, un peu quand même.

Ils rirent ensemble.

\- Hagrid, auriez-vous un peu de temps samedi matin ? lui demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- J'aimerais que vous me fassiez visiter la Forêt Interdite. Alors, je sais qu'elle est immense que vous ne pourrez m'en montrer qu'une partie. Mais je suis vraiment intéressée par les plantes uniques qui y poussent, ainsi que les créatures magiques hors normes qui y vivent.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr ! répondit Hagrid d'un air ravi. A quelle heure souhaitez-vous venir ?

\- A 9h si ce n'est pas trop tôt pour vous ?

\- Non, pas du tout !

\- Pensez-vous que je pourrai cueillir des plantes ? Est-ce interdit ?

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Bien sûr, vous ne devez prendre que quelques échantillons de plantes, des plumes sur le sol ou encore des carcasses d'animaux. Tant que cela reste raisonnable et que cela n'a pas d'impact sur la faune environnante, vous n'aurez aucun problème avec les centaures.

\- Les centaures ?

\- Les centaures régissent la Forêt Interdite. Ils ont même un territoire qu'il nous est interdit de traverser, nous, sorciers. Ils patrouillent régulièrement dans la forêt. Si vous transgressez leurs lois, les conséquences pourraient être terribles pour vous. Si vous croisez un centaure, je vous conseille très fortement de ne pas les offenser. Soyez toujours très polie avec eux, et ne soyez pas présomptueuse.

\- D'accord, dit simplement Sarah, légèrement inquiète.

\- Néanmoins, la Forêt Interdite est immense et nous n'approcherons pas de leur domaine. Donc, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Et vous serez avec moi !

\- Merci beaucoup, Hagrid !

Il lui fit un grand sourire. Elle lui répondit en retour avec le même sourire. George vint à leur encontre.

\- Tu accapares encore Sarah, Hagrid, dit-il d'un air légèrement agacé.

\- Mais non pas du tout, répondit Sarah à la place du professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Je demandais juste l'assistance de Hagrid pour une petite affaire.

\- Ah je vois…

Sarah vit que George attendait qu'on lui en dise plus mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui raconter ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire avec Hagrid. C'était ses affaires. Elle décida de changer de sujet.

\- Comment s'est passée ta journée ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Pas trop mal, lui répondit-il. J'ai eu cours avec deux classes de Serpentard aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas facile quand ils sont là.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Même en étant leur professeur, ils sont toujours méprisants à mon encontre. Je pense qu'ils ne m'apprécient guère. En même temps, je leur retire souvent des points.

\- Pourquoi cette maison plus qu'une autre ?

Sarah n'était toujours pas familière avec les maisons et leurs habitudes. Elle avait bien vu que dans sa classe de septième année dans laquelle les élèves de toutes les maisons étaient mélangées, les Serpentard regardaient les Gryffondor de façon hautaine et arrogante.

\- Car les Gryffondor ont toujours été en concurrence avec les Serpentard, lui répondit George. Et vu que j'étais un ancien Gryffondor et de surcroît, je suis le directeur de cette maison, les élèves de l'autre maison ne m'aiment pas beaucoup. Je dois être un professeur strict si je ne veux pas me faire marcher sur les pieds. Tu sais que tu as beaucoup de chances ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu ne viens d'aucune des maisons de Poudlard. Ton statut est neutre et personne ne t'embêtera pas lors d'un de tes cours pour cette seule raison.

Sarah repensa à ce que lui avait dit Severus Rogue la veille : qu'elle aurait sûrement été à Poufsouffle si elle avait étudié à Poudlard. Son visage s'assombrit. Elle n'avait pas pensé au professeur de toute la journée et le seul fait de penser à lui la déprima. George ne fit pas attention à son changement d'humeur. Elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas l'air très subtil car ce n'était pas la première fois.

\- Il faudrait que tu m'en dises plus sur chaque maison, dit enfin Sarah. Je suis totalement perdue ! Par exemple, aujourd'hui, j'ai eu deux fois cours avec des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle, et leurs attitudes étaient identiques qu'ils soient en deuxième année ou en cinquième année. J'ai été très surprise.

\- Quand tu veux ! répondit-il d'un air ravi. On pourrait faire ça… autour d'un verre à Pré-au-Lard… je veux dire… en toute amitié.

George eut l'air brusquement embarrassé. Sarah haussa un sourcil.

\- Pré-au-Lard ? Tu veux dire le village sorcier, à côté de l'école ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, voilà ! On pourrait y aller samedi soir, si cela te tente ? proposa-t-il, en prenant un peu plus d'assurance.

Sarah réfléchit. Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. Elle avait besoin d'un cours de rattrapage accéléré sur les quatre maisons de Poudlard. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

\- D'accord, dit-elle avec un sourire.

George la regarda les yeux illuminés. Sarah se rendit finalement compte que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Elle aimait bien le professeur de Métamorphoses, mais sans plus. Pourtant, il n'était pas trop mal et devait certainement plaire aux femmes. L'homme n'était tout simplement pas le genre de Sarah.

Brusquement, un enseignant entra dans la salle des professeurs et tous se tournèrent vers Severus Rogue qui se dirigeait d'un pas ferme vers Filius dans un mouvement gracieux de cape. Même si Sarah trouvait le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal méprisant, désagréable et injuste envers elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver plus que charmant. Sarah était-elle un bon professeur de potions ? Oui, sans conteste ! Mais avait-elle ne serait-ce qu'une once de bon sens dans ses choix amoureux ? Non, aucun !


	6. De découverte en découverte

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Merci à mon/ma guest italien(ne) à qui je ne peux répondre directement et dont je ne connais pas le nom. Sarah est-elle vraiment la bonne personne pour Severus Rogue ? Haha bonne question ;)._

_J'espère que cette suite vous plaira et que vous ne trouverez pas l'histoire "trop longue" à se mettre en place. Mais pour moi, chaque détail a son importance et aboutira forcément à quelque chose. Soyez juste patients ^-^_

_Très bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos commentaires !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 - De découverte en découverte**

La première semaine de cours se passa bien pour Sarah. Elle commençait à prendre ses marques petit à petit en tant que professeur. Chaque groupe d'élèves ressortaient ravis de ses cours et Sarah s'habituait aux caractères parfois étranges de ses étudiants. Elle se rendait compte que les élèves appartenant à une maison avaient des personnalités plutôt similaires. A Ilvermorny, les caractères des élèves étaient plus homogènes, peu importaient leur maison. Ils avaient juste des inclinaisons envers telle ou telle représentation, l'esprit, le cœur, l'âme ou le corps. L'école américaine était connue pour être l'une des écoles de magie les plus égalitaires et les moins élitistes du monde.

Le premier samedi de la rentrée, elle se prépara pour sa visite de la Forêt Interdite avec Hagrid. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous devant sa cabane, qui se situait au bord de l'immense forêt. Elle en profita pour prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves n'avaient pas l'air d'être des lève-tôts, préférant une grasse matinée bien méritée. Seuls trois professeurs étaient là : Filius, Bathsheda et Aurora. Sarah savait que Carolyn ne venait pas à l'école le week-end, profitant de sa famille. Anthony, quant à lui, n'enseignait que deux jours par semaine, les cours d'Alchimie n'étant étudiés qu'en sixième et septième année et suivis par une poignée d'étudiants. Le reste de la semaine, il la passait dans sa boutique d'apothicaire sur le Chemin de Traverse qu'il tenait avec son petit ami.

Quand elle finit de manger son petit-déjeuner, elle se dirigea dans le Grand Hall et sortit de l'école. Il faisait frais en ce matin de septembre et Sarah fut contente d'avoir pris une écharpe. Elle ne s'était toujours pas habituée au froid qui régnait dans le château et se lançait chaque matin un sortilège de chaleur sur son corps, histoire de pouvoir tenir toute la journée sans grelotter. Bien qu'Ilvermorny était dans le Massachusetts et que les hivers étaient rudes, il ne faisait jamais aussi froid dans l'école. De plus, Sarah était originaire de Georgie et il faisait beau et chaud la plupart de l'année.

Malgré le froid et l'humidité, elle se réjouit de sa balade matinale jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de visiter les alentours du château pendant sa première semaine et elle fut ravie de découvrir le parc verdoyant et les différentes nuances de vert qui s'offraient à elle. Elle inspira profondément et put sentir les effluves de bouleaux et de chênes, l'odeur d'herbe fraîchement arrosée et les senteurs des fleurs d'automne.

La cabane d'Hagrid n'était pas si proche que cela de l'école et Sarah pressa le pas car elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard. Pourtant, ce fut avec dix minutes de retard, essoufflée, les cheveux emmêlés, qu'elle frappa à la lourde porte en bois de la chaumière du Gardien des clés et des lieux de Poudlard.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas ainsi qu'un aboiement à l'intérieur de la maison. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Hagrid déjà en tenue de chasse.

\- Bonjour, Sarah ! lui lança-t-il, avec un grand sourire.

\- Bonjour, Hagrid ! dit-elle à son tour.

Un énorme molosse noir sortit d'entre les jambes du gardien pour venir renifler la cape de Sarah. Celle-ci sursauta ne s'attendant pas à la taille gigantesque du chien.

\- Oh, il n'est pas méchant, ne vous inquiétez pas, rit Hagrid.

\- J'ai juste été surprise, se reprit-elle, légèrement honteuse.

Elle se baissa pour caresser le gros chien qui bavait sur ses chaussures. Ce dernier apprécia ses caresses et se colla aux jambes du professeur.

\- Allez, pousse-toi, Crockdur ! dit Hagrid, en faisant partir son chien.

Mais le dénommé Crockdur ne se laissa pas faire et décida d'accompagner son maître ainsi que sa nouvelle amie dans la Forêt.

\- Il ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ? demanda le gardien en regardant son chien qui courait avec joie devant eux.

Ce dernier attrapa un morceau de bois dans sa grande gueule, revint vers eux et le déposa au pied de Sarah. Elle éclata de rire.

\- Tu veux jouer, mon grand ! dit-elle en le caressant.

Elle attrapa son jouet rudimentaire et le lança au loin devant elle. Crockdur courut comme un dératé vers sa branche de bois.

\- Vous avez des feuilles dans vos cheveux ! s'exclama Hagrid qui observait le dessus de la tête de Sarah.

\- Oh, ça…

Dans sa course effrénée pour arriver à l'heure chez Hagrid, elle avait oublié de mentionner qu'elle avait fait un roulé-boulé dans l'herbe en trébuchant sur un gros caillou. Elle était habituée à ce genre d'acrobaties vu qu'elle tombait souvent. Elle avait donc oublié ce petit incident, ne s'étant pas fait mal.

Elle épousseta ses cheveux d'un air distraite et les replaça correctement pour qu'ils aient meilleure allure.

\- Qu'allez-vous me montrer aujourd'hui, Hagrid ? demanda-t-elle en changeant de sujet.

\- Je pense vous emmener voir des Sombrals, dit-il. Cela vous dit d'aller les nourrir avec moi ?

\- Mais bien sûr ! répondit-elle d'un air ravi.

Elle n'avait jamais vu de Sombrals de toute sa vie n'ayant affronté la mort que très tardivement, quand elle avait 18 ans, à la mort de son grand-père maternel.

\- A vrai dire, je n'en ai jamais vu, avoua-t-elle. Je pense que je pourrai les voir maintenant. Mais quand nous les avons étudiés à Ilvermorny, je n'en étais pas capable.

\- Je comprends, dit Hagrid. Je préfère dire à mes élèves que c'est une bénédiction de ne pas les voir même si je trouve que ce sont des animaux somptueusement beaux. Le plus tard on en voit, le mieux c'est pour un enfant.

\- Tout à fait !

\- Le chemin est assez long jusqu'à leur repaire. Vous trouverez certainement des plantes pour vos potions sur le chemin, on pourra s'arrêter pour que vous preniez le temps de les examiner si vous voulez.

\- Cela me convient parfaitement, Hagrid ! Merci encore !

\- Mais de rien ! Cela me fait plaisir. Il est rare que des professeurs s'intéressent à mon travail.

\- Et pourtant, vous avez l'un des emplois les plus fascinants de tout Poudlard, je peux vous l'assurer, renchérit Sarah.

Hagrid rougit sous le compliment.

\- J'ai longtemps hésité entre magizoologiste et maîtresse en potions, continua-t-elle. J'ai toujours eu un don pour les potions mais j'aime bien m'occuper des créatures magiques. Je suis partie quelques années en Amérique latine dans une réserve après mes études pour trouver ma voie. Je me suis rendue compte que je rendais plus de services en devenant potionniste. Je me suis donc tournée vers cette carrière. Mais parfois, je regrette un peu mon choix.

\- Il est très difficile de devenir magizoologiste, affirma Hagrid. J'ai une de mes anciennes élèves qui vient juste d'être diplômée de l'école de Magizoologie de Graz. C'est tellement rare. Quand elle m'a envoyé une carte cet été pour m'informer de sa réussite, j'étais aux anges !

\- Oui, je comprends votre fierté ! dit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Sarah avait également reçu quelques cartes de ses anciens élèves pour la remercier de ses cours et se remémora ces bons souvenirs.

Ils entrèrent dans la Forêt Interdite et s'y enfoncèrent. Le soleil était bien levé désormais et il ne faisait pas sombre. Malgré la saison automnale, il n'y avait pas de brume. Sarah pouvait voir distinctement au loin. Elle repéra très vite un Grand Tetras noir aux sourcils rouges caractéristiques. Elle n'en avait jamais vu auparavant, puisqu'ils ne vivaient qu'en Ecosse. Sarah admira sa grande queue qu'il déploya comme un paon. Hagrid et elle l'avaient surpris en pleine parade amoureuse. Ils partirent de son territoire en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Elle vit également des rapaces, des lapins, du gibier comme des perdrix et des corneilles, ainsi que divers oiseaux, comme des mésanges. Les animaux pullulaient dans la Forêt Interdite sans faire attention aux sorciers qui traversaient silencieusement leur antre. Sarah vit également des créatures magiques comme des botrucs et des boursoufs. Sarah s'accroupit après le passage d'une de ses créatures pour ramasser les poils qu'elle avait laissé sur des feuilles. Elle avait sorti ses gants en peau de dragon et rangea sa trouvaille dans un petit sachet.

Elle en profita pour cueillir des plantes aromatiques aux bénéfices magiques quelques mètres plus loin. Elle avait déjà une idée de ce qu'elle en ferait en rentrant dans son bureau. Hagrid l'attendit patiemment pendant qu'elle s'arrêtait tous les cinq mètres en découvrant un nouvel ingrédient possible.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière où des chevaux ailés noirs à l'allure squelettique broutaient l'herbe. Il y en avait de toutes les tailles, des petits, des grands. Sarah s'arrêta au bord de la clairière et contempla les Sombrals entre admiration et frayeur. On les lui avait décrits mais les voir en vrai était totalement différent. Les animaux ne semblaient pas très beaux et pouvaient faire peur, avec leurs ailes en forme de chauve-souris et leur tête de dragon.

Pourtant, quand Hagrid lui demanda de s'approcher d'un des chevaux qu'il caressait, Sarah put voir des nuances de bleu et de vert sur son pelage noir. Elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas hésitant et arriva à hauteur du Sombral. Celui-ci l'observait intensément de ses yeux noirs.

\- Vous pouvez le toucher si vous le souhaitez ? proposa le garde-chasse.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Allez-y ! Touchez-le là.

Il lui montra son flanc. Elle retira son gant et avec délicatesse posa, sa main sur le côté du Sombral. A son grand étonnement, son pelage, car il avait bien un léger duvet, était tiède et non pas froid comme elle aurait pu le penser. Elle le caressa doucement, ce qui fit bouger la tête du Sombral vers elle. Ce dernier lui toucha l'épaule de son museau.

\- Je crois qu'il souhaite à manger, celui-là ! lança Hagrid. Tenez.

Il lui donna une petite tranche de steak et Sarah le tendit vers l'animal qui vint renifler sa main. Puis, d'un mouvement sec, il prit la viande de ses dents pointues et mâcha tranquillement à côté d'elle sans bouger. Elle continua à le caresser.

D'autres Sombrals avaient senti l'odeur de la nourriture et commençaient à s'approcher d'eux.

\- Ils sont magnifiques, s'exclama Sarah au bout de quelques instants. Et très disciplinés !

\- Oui, ce sont des animaux très intelligents, dit Hagrid en caressant un petit Sombral, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six mois. Ils écoutent ce qu'on leur dit et sont de très bons moyens de transport. Ils vous amèneront toujours au lieu demandé. Voulez-vous monter sur l'un d'eux ?

\- Euh… Je ne sais pas vraiment, hésita-t-elle. Je ne suis jamais montée à cheval !

\- Vous êtes déjà montée sur un balai, non ?

\- Oui…

\- Alors, c'est du pareil au même, s'écria Hagrid avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Montez sur celui à qui vous avez donné à manger en premier. Il a l'air de vous apprécier.

En effet, ce Sombral ne l'avait pas lâchée depuis le début et restait constamment auprès d'elle, même si elle touchait les autres créatures qui étaient venues la voir. Comprenant ce qu'avait dit Hagrid, ce dernier avait avancé sa tête vers elle, et la bouscula gentiment.

\- D'accord, je viens, lui dit-elle en éclatant de rire. Tu peux me faire le tour de la Forêt Interdite, s'il te plait, et me ramener ensuite ici ?

Le Sombral cligna des yeux et lui proposa son flanc. Sarah grimpa sur lui avec quelques difficultés. Elle se sentit ridicule à essayer de lever une jambe sans arriver à la monter bien haut. Non, Sarah était loin d'être souple. Finalement, Hagrid la prit par la taille et la posa sur le Sombral. Elle se retrouva à deux mètres du sol. Son cœur palpitait. Elle s'accrocha à la crinière de l'animal comme elle le put et trouva un creux à la base de ses ailes pour poser ses pieds.

\- Allons-y, lança-t-elle légèrement anxieuse.

La créature ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, courut et prit son envol. Sarah sentit le vent frais frappé son visage mais elle n'en avait que faire. La sensation était sublime. Le Sombral fit le tour de la Forêt Interdite pour elle. Voir la Forêt de haut était totalement différent et elle apprécia encore plus les magnifiques nuances de vert, de jaune ou d'orange des arbres. Elle découvrit d'autres animaux volants et de loin, elle vit même un centaure courir dans les bois. Ce dernier leva la tête vers elle. Son Sombral, qu'elle avait décidé d'appeler affectueusement Muskogee, en référence à la tribu indienne de sa grand-mère maternelle, finit son tour par le Grand Lac du parc de Poudlard. Sarah admira le scintillement des eaux et enfin la splendeur des lieux. Sa nouvelle école était vraiment un endroit unique et elle était heureuse d'y enseigner malgré toutes les petites choses qui lui avaient déplu depuis le début de son arrivée, comme le froid, les escaliers interminables, l'éloignement de tous les lieux et... Severus Rogue. Le professeur faisait malheureusement partie des deux cases, entre déception et ravissement.

Hagrid l'accueillit dans la clairière en l'applaudissant.

\- Bravo, Sarah ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Merci, Hagrid ! Merci, Muskogee !

\- Musko quoi ?

\- Ah, c'est son nom, je viens de le baptiser. Tu aimes bien ce nom, Muskogee, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Sombral lui donna un coup de tête et la laissa lui caresser le flanc.

\- Il vous a adopté ! dit Hagrid, ravi.

\- Merci pour cette visite ! s'écria-t-elle à l'attention du professeur.

\- Mais je vous en prie ! Si vous voulez revenir, n'hésitez pas !

Sarah garda son sourire sur le visage toute la journée durant. Même pendant qu'elle préparait ses cours de la semaine d'après, sa bonne humeur ne tomba pas.

Après le dîner, elle se prépara pour son rendez-vous avec George à Pré-au-Lard. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à l'extérieur du château, au niveau du grand portail. Ils n'avaient pas envie de se retrouver dans l'école et partir ensemble pour éviter d'alimenter les ragots dont les élèves étaient particulièrement friands. Sarah s'était habillée simplement : une robe à fleurs à manches longues, des bottes hautes, sa cape noire et son chapeau. Rien de bien glamour mais George ne put s'empêcher de la complimenter, ce qui la mit un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Je t'emmène aux Trois Balais, lui dit-il. C'est un lieu que tu dois absolument connaître à Pré-au-Lard, ils servent les meilleurs bièraubeurre et whisky pur feu de toute la ville.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer ces deux boissons, répondit Sarah en faisant la grimace.

\- Madame Rosmerta ne fait pas de cocktail mais je crois qu'elle propose des vins français.

\- Je te fais confiance.

Elle le suivit jusqu'au village sorcier et ils s'arrêtèrent devant une taverne dont la lampe était allumée à l'extérieur, signe que le pub était ouvert. Ils y entrèrent et furent accueillis par un brouhaha intense. Le bar était bondé en ce samedi soir. Sarah retira son chapeau et sa cape, qu'elle fourra dans son sac à main car il faisait une chaleur à faire cuire un œuf. George se dirigea vers le comptoir où une femme aux longs cheveux cendrés bouclés, d'un certain âge mais aux courbes toujours généreuses et un homme d'une trentaine d'année servaient à boire. Sarah devina que la femme était cette fameuse Madame Rosmerta.

\- Bonjour, mon cher George, s'exclama-t-elle en voyant l'homme qui lui faisait un signe de la main.

\- Bonjour, Madame Rosmerta, répondit ce dernier.

\- Tu bois quoi ce soir ?

\- Je vais te prendre un verre de whisky pur feu et un verre de ton meilleur vin français.

Madame Rosmerta haussa un sourcil et vit enfin Sarah qui était juste derrière George.

\- Bonjour, je suis la nouvelle professeur de potions, dit Sarah, de sa voix la plus charmante, voulant se justifier suite à l'examen peu avenant de la patronne des Trois Balais.

\- Ah oui, j'ai entendu parler de vous, l'américaine, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, répondit Sarah, d'un air gêné.

\- Allez-vous installer à une table et je viendrai vous apporter vos boissons.

\- Merci !

Ils se frayèrent un passage parmi les clients du bar et trouvèrent finalement une table vide au fond de la salle. Sarah s'assit, face au bar, et George devant elle. Cette partie de la salle était moins bruyante.

\- On sera bien ici, dit George en souriant.

\- Oui, cela me va.

Ils s'assirent et George entreprit de lui raconter sa journée. Elle n'avait pas été des plus charmantes puisqu'il avait dû surveiller deux élèves de Serpentard qu'il avait mis en détention à la suite de chahuts en classe. Il les avait faits récurer toutes les toilettes du premier étage à la brosse à dents.

\- Mais qu'ont-ils fait, ces pauvres garçons ? demanda Sarah en compatissant pour les deux Serpentard.

\- Ils se sont lancés des sorts tout au long de mon cours, répondit George. Ils ne m'écoutaient pas et malgré mes trois menaces, ont continué leur manège. J'ai été obligé de sévir.

\- C'était qui, tu m'as dit ?

\- Crown et Belbis.

\- En quatrième année, c'est ça ? Pourtant, quand je les ai rencontrés à mon cours, ils étaient très sages.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit l'autre fois, c'est parce que tu ne viens d'aucune maison de Poudlard. Les élèves ne te connaissent pas encore. Et vu ta nouvelle réputation, je suis sûre qu'aucun étudiant ne viendra chahuter dans ta classe.

\- Tu exagères, George !

\- Non, pas du tout ! Le problème, c'est qu'on est seulement en début d'année. Quand c'est la période d'avant-match de Quidditch, c'est pire. Il fallait que je sévisse dès maintenant.

\- Quand même, John Crown et Alfred Belbis ont l'air de gentils garçons pour moi.

George éclata de rire.

\- Pourquoi tu ris ? demanda Sarah, légèrement vexée.

\- Non, pour rien ! se reprit-il, ne voulant pas s'étendre sur les notions de gentillesse du professeur de Potions.

Madame Rosmerta arriva enfin avec leurs deux verres.

\- Santé ! lança George en levant son verre à son attention.

\- Santé ! répondit Sarah.

Et ils commencèrent à boire. Finalement, le vin français n'était pas mauvais et Sarah le but avec délectation par petite gorgée.

\- Bon, que veux-tu savoir sur les maisons ? lui demanda enfin George.

\- Toute la semaine, que ce soit à n'importe quel niveau, les élèves se comportaient de la même façon, expliqua Sarah d'un air sérieux. Les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle sont ensemble et seuls ces derniers répondent à mes questions. Parfois, quelques Poufsouffle osent se lever pour vérifier un ingrédient sur mon bureau. Et quand les Serdaigle prennent des notes, ils en prennent aussi. C'est comme s'ils ne suivaient que leur rythme. Honnêtement, ça m'agace un peu. J'aimerais que les Poufsouffle prennent un peu plus d'initiative. Quant aux Gryffondor et Serpentard, ils répondent autant les uns que les autres mais ils se détestent tant qu'ils se permettent de se lancer des piques pendant mon cours. Même un Serpentard a lancé une boule en papier à l'attention d'un élève de l'autre maison que j'ai intercepté et brûlé instantanément. J'ai donné des lignes à écrire à l'étudiant.

Sarah avait l'air penaud. Elle n'aimait pas sévir pendant ses cours.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce système, continua-t-elle. A Ilvermorny, certes, nous avons le même système de points comptabilisés mais nous sommes ravis quand une maison gagne des points, même au détriment des autres, car nous sommes pour la collectivité et non l'individualité de notre maison. Quand les élèves répondent à une question d'un professeur, c'est pour le bien de toute la classe.

George l'écouta silencieusement. Puis, il prit la parole.

\- Connais-tu l'histoire de Poudlard ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, un peu. Je sais juste quand elle a été fondée, par qui, les maisons qui ont été créé etc.

\- Je vais te faire un cours d'histoire, même si je pense être le moins bien placé pour te le faire. Poudlard a été créé par quatre grands sorciers qui ont donné leur nom à leur maison. Godric Gryffondor était un homme brave et courageux qui ne voulait accueillir que des étudiants avec ce type de caractère dans sa maison. Quant à Salazar Serpentard, un homme orgueilleux et ambitieux, il souhaitait les élèves les plus rusés et les plus fiers pour lui. Rowena Serdaigle était une érudite et elle voulait transmettre son savoir à des élèves qui avaient les mêmes valeurs. Mais Helga Poufsouffle avait un cœur d'or, elle n'avait pas envie de choisir selon telle ou telle personnalité, donc, elle décida de prendre tout le reste des élèves qui ne se distinguaient pas par ces traits de caractère.

George fit une pause et but une gorgée de whisky.

\- Ces quatre fondateurs ont vécu plusieurs années comme cela. Puis, un jour, il y a eu des dissensions entre eux. Serpentard ne voulait que des sorciers de sang-purs dans sa maison mais pas que, également à Poudlard. Les autres sorciers n'étaient pas d'accord. Serpentard devint plus agressif et se battit avec Gryffondor. Il est ensuite parti de l'école, de rage. Depuis, cette animosité est restée entre les maisons, surtout entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor. Tu ne peux effacer mille ans de rivalité et de rancune. Même aujourd'hui, alors que la guerre est terminée, les habitudes restent. Minerva a tenté d'effacer ces dissensions, mais c'est très difficile. Nous-mêmes en tant que professeurs, nous sommes programmés. Je suis un Gryffondor et directeur de cette maison. J'en suis fier et je n'ai pas envie que mes élèves soient différents des valeurs du fondateur originel. Comme Rogue pour les Serpentard, Filius pour les Serdaigle ou encore Pomona pour les Poufsouffle.

\- Je trouve cela triste, dit finalement Sarah. Je veux dire, je suis d'accord sur le fait que chaque maison ait ses propres valeurs mais cela ne signifie pas que les valeurs des autres maisons ne sont pas bonnes. On peut être tout autant valeureux, intelligent, sincère et rusé ! Ce n'est pas incompatible.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre pour toi, tu n'es pas d'ici.

\- Oui, c'est peut-être pour ça ! Il y a des choses que je n'aime pas actuellement à Ilvermorny mais s'il y a bien une chose que j'admire dans cette école, c'est la cohésion qui existe entre les maisons.

\- Mais tout est lié à votre histoire, reprit George. L'un de vos fondateurs était un non mage marié à l'une des sorcières les plus connues de tous les temps. Avec leurs deux enfants adoptifs, ils ont créé ton école. De fait, Ilvermorny est forcément plus égalitaire et plus dévouée. Malheureusement, tu ne pourras rien changer ici, Sarah.

\- En es-tu si sûr ? Je veux dire, j'ai déjà commencé à mélanger des groupes dans mes classes de sixième et septième année. Les élèves n'étaient pas très contents mais je leur ai forcé un peu la main.

\- Si cela se passe bien, tant mieux. Mais des Gryffondor resteront toujours des Gryffondor, comme les Poufsouffle seront toujours des Poufsouffle et ainsi de suite.

Sarah fit une moue boudeuse. Elle avait bien compris les raisons et les conséquences mais fut quand même insatisfaite. Elle finit son verre de vin. Elle entendit la sonnette de la porte, releva la tête et vit Severus Rogue entrer dans le bar. Son cœur se mit à palpiter. Son verre était vide, celui de George aussi. Elle eut une idée soudaine.

\- Et si je nous reprenais à boire, proposa Sarah. Tu veux la même chose ?

\- Oui, merci.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le comptoir, juste là où se trouvait Severus.

\- Bonsoir, professeur, lança-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Ah… bonsoir, Miss Turner.

Rogue ne s'attendait pas à la voir, et certainement pas à ce qu'elle l'interpelle.

\- Est-ce que je peux vous offrir quelque chose à boire ? demanda-t-elle.

Rogue haussa les sourcils, surpris par sa proposition.

\- Pour m'excuser de mon attitude lorsque l'on s'est rencontré la première fois, se justifia-t-elle. Vraiment, je suis désolée d'avoir fait fuir les oiseau-éléphants. Je ne pensais pas à mal. Accepteriez-vous un verre ?

Il réfléchit quelques instants. Il ne refusait jamais un verre quand on lui en proposait un. Alors, il acquiesça. Elle commanda deux whisky pur feu et un verre de vin français et proposa à Rogue de venir l'accompagner au fond de la salle. Sur ce point, il n'était pas tout à fait d'accord mais vu qu'il avait accepté son verre, il était obligé de le boire avec elle. Elle se dirigea vers la table où se trouvait George. Le professeur s'arrêta deux secondes, comprenant avec qui il allait devoir partager son verre mais il vint quand même s'asseoir à côté du professeur Crimson.

\- J'ai trouvé quelqu'un au bar, dit Sarah à l'attention de George qui se retourna pour voir qui s'asseyait à côté de lui.

Il fit la grimace quand il vit que c'était Rogue. Sarah sentit immédiatement la tension monter d'un cran. _Ai-je fait une bêtise ?_ se demanda-t-elle, inquiète. Les trois professeurs ne dirent rien et attendirent dans un lourd silence que les verres arrivent.

\- Santé ? demanda Sarah, indécise, en levant son verre.

Les deux hommes la foudroyèrent du regard. Mais ils levèrent quand même leur verre et trinquèrent. Sarah tenta de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Avec George, nous étions en train de parler des différences entre Poudlard et Ilvermorny, notamment sur les maisons.

\- Et quelles furent vos conclusions ? demanda Rogue, d'un air glacial.

\- Euh… hésita Sarah.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Elle lui répondit néanmoins.

\- Nous pensons que la principale différence entre les deux écoles réside dans l'histoire de leurs fondateurs. Ilvermorny a toujours été une école unie grâce à des fondateurs que les élèves prenaient pour des parents. En revanche, à Poudlard, il semble qu'il y ait toujours eu des dissensions radicales entre les fondateurs. Il y en a encore aujourd'hui.

\- Vous avez parfaitement compris, Miss Turner, dit Rogue d'une voix professorale.

Sarah n'aima pas son ton. Néanmoins, elle ne dit rien.

\- Comment s'est passé votre première semaine ? demanda-t-elle en changeant de sujet.

\- Bien, répondit simplement Rogue. Deux de mes élèves se sont plaints, Crimson.

Il se tourna vers George.

\- C'est George ou monsieur Crimson, lui dit ce dernier, la mâchoire crispée.

\- Je vous ai connu alors que vous n'étiez qu'un petit garçon, Crimson, lança Severus d'un air dédaigneux, je vous ai enseigné les potions pendant cinq ans. Je vous appellerai donc comme je le souhaite. Et nous ne nous sommes qu'entre nous ici, n'est-ce-pas ? Pas besoin de faux-semblants !

Sarah ouvrit grand les yeux. L'échange qu'avait les deux hommes n'était sûrement pas le premier à ce sujet.

\- J'imagine que ce sont Crown et Belbis, dit George, énervé.

\- En effet. Ils ont trouvé votre punition injuste par rapport à la hauteur de leurs actes.

\- Vous pouvez parler, répondit son interlocuteur avec dédain. Vous m'avez envoyé en punition pour bien moins grave que ce qu'ils ont fait !

\- Je ne fais qu'exposer les faits, Crimson. Ils se sont plaints. Ils pensent que vous leur avez donné cette punition à cause de ce qu'ils ont fait en fin d'année dernière.

\- C'est sûr qu'ils auraient mérité une plus longue détention. Ils avaient enfermé ma chatte et ses deux chatons en haut de la tour nord, ils ont failli mourir, se justifia George à l'attention de Sarah.

\- Mais c'était un accident regrettable, dit Rogue sans se démonter. Et ils ont été punis comme il se doit l'année dernière. C'est pourquoi je souhaiterais votre indulgence à leur égard pour cette année. Ou...

\- Ou sinon quoi ?

Une lueur brilla dans les yeux de Rogue. George savait très bien ce que pouvait faire le professeur. Il abdiqua finalement.

\- Je serai plus indulgent pour les prochaines fois, dit-il simplement.

\- Merci, Crimson.

C'était elle ou Rogue venait de menacer silencieusement George ? Elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas tout compris, donc, elle ne dit rien.

\- Comment se déroule votre chasse aux sorcières ? demanda subitement le professeur de Métamorphoses.

\- Plait-il ? s'exclama Severus Rogue, d'une voix sèche.

\- Oui, votre recherche "active" d'anciens Mangemorts pour le compte du Ministère, dit abruptement George.

\- Cela ne vous concerne en rien !

\- Un peu, quand même.

George but une gorgée de son whisky, puis continua.

\- Enfin, que peut-on bien attendre du plus grand Mangemort de tous les temps ?

Sarah resta interloquée. Severus Rogue, un Mangemort ? Un adepte de… Vous-Savez-Qui ?


	7. Le passé du professeur Rogue

_Bonjour !_

_Je ne voulais pas laisser nos chers héros dans cette situation longtemps. Donc voilà la suite, avec quelques explications, surtout à l'attention de Sarah, parce que nous, nous connaissons un peu l'histoire ;)._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 - Le passé du professeur Rogue**

Les deux hommes se levèrent presque en même temps et se firent face. Sarah resta sans voix quelques instants. Elle était choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle regarda les deux hommes qui s'observaient dans les yeux, la tension était à son comble.

\- Ah… euh… tenta Sarah en se raclant sa gorge.

Les deux hommes semblaient avoir entendu sa médiocre tentative pour parler, en tout cas, ce fut le cas de Rogue. Ce dernier lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil et eut l'air de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Merci pour le verre, Miss Turner, dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Puis, dans un mouvement de cape, il se détourna d'eux et sortit du pub. George se rassit.

\- Quelle lâche ! lança-t-il, furieux.

\- Je pense plutôt qu'il voulait éviter une confrontation, ici, se justifia Sarah, même si elle n'avait pas à défendre Severus Rogue.

Sa remarque ne plut pas à George qui était furieux. Ce dernier lança :

\- Tu parles ! Peu importe comment tous l'ont encensé, je ne peux pas supporter sa face de rat !

Elle fut surprise par tant de véhémence. George le détestait vraiment. Elle n'osa pas lui demander plus d'explications sur le passé du professeur sentant que ce n'était pas le moment.

George resta pensif et agacé pendant toute la soirée. Finalement, ils décidèrent de finir leur verre et rentrèrent au château.

Le lendemain matin, Sarah frappa à la porte d'Hagrid. L'histoire de la veille l'avait tourmentée toute la nuit et elle devait absolument en savoir plus sur Rogue et son appartenance aux Mangemorts. Quand elle était professeur à Ilvermorny, elle avait suivi de loin ce qui se passait en Grande-Bretagne alors que Voldemort, un grand mage noir, était revenu d'entre les morts pour semer à nouveau la terreur. Les sorciers américains s'étaient sentis peu affectés bien qu'ils eussent relayé les principales informations dans le Sorcerer's Times. Mais à cette époque, elle s'en était peu préoccupée car des enquêteurs avaient trouvé une nouvelle piste dans la disparition de ses parents, disparus depuis dix ans à l'époque et elle s'était jetée corps et âme sur la nouvelle information, ne pensant à rien d'autre.

Sarah avait décidé de ne pas interroger George sur le professeur de DCFM, vu la façon dont il s'était comporté. Carolyn et Anthony n'étaient pas à Poudlard ce dimanche. Il ne lui restait plus que son ami Hagrid. Elle voulait lui envoyer un hibou pour lui demander si elle pouvait passer dans la journée mais sa curiosité était telle qu'elle ne put attendre et décida d'aller directement chez le demi-géant. Le connaissant un peu désormais, elle était sûre qu'il ne ferait pas grand cas de sa visite impromptue.

Ce dernier fut néanmoins surpris lorsqu'il trouva le professeur de Potions à sa porte.

\- Bonjour Hagrid, dit Sarah l'air gêné. Je suis désolée de vous déranger ce matin mais auriez-vous du temps à m'accorder, s'il vous plaît ?

Hagrid resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes, puis, se reprit et lui proposa de rentrer dans sa cabane. Il lui proposa de s'asseoir sur l'un des grands fauteuils devant la cheminée. Crockdur vint directement poser sa tête sur les genoux de Sarah qui le caressa distraitement.

\- Voulez-vous du thé, Sarah ? lui demanda Hagrid.

\- Hum… auriez-vous du café à tout hasard ? osa-t-elle demander.

\- Je dois avoir ça quelque part, laissez-moi le temps de vous trouver ça.

Le professeur chercha dans ses placards pendant une minute avant de trouver une boite de café. Il fit infuser le café, ce qui prit un peu de temps. Il déposa une assiette de biscuits secs sur la table basse en attendant.

\- Je les ai faits hier, dit Hagrid, je ne m'attendais pas à de la visite mais je pense qu'ils sont encore bons.

\- Merci, s'écria Sarah, mais je n'ai pas très faim. Je viens juste de prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

\- En tout cas, ils sont à votre disposition, si vous avez envie de grignoter quelque chose.

\- C'est très gentil.

Hagrid s'affaira encore un peu, puis, finalement, revint avec deux grands mugs de café noir fumant. Sarah huma l'odeur. Elle préférait bien mieux le café au thé.

\- Alors, que me vaut votre visite ? demanda enfin le garde-chasse, en s'asseyant confortablement dans un fauteuil en face d'elle.

\- Hier, je suis allée aux Trois Balais avec George, expliqua Sarah. Et nous y avons rencontré Severus Rogue. Je n'ai pas très bien compris leur conversation mais George a eu l'air d'insinuer que le professeur Rogue était un Mangemort. Tous les deux ont failli se battre dans le bar. Mais finalement, le professeur Rogue est parti. Vous savez, Hagrid, je ne connais pas bien l'histoire de la Grande-Bretagne de ces dernières années. Malgré tout, je sais ce qu'est un Mangemort. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, pourriez-vous m'en dire un peu plus ? Pourquoi George l'a traité ainsi ?

Hagrid resta pensif pendant quelques instants. Il ne savait pas par où commencer.

\- Je vais vous raconter ce que je sais, dit-il enfin. Il y a bien sûr beaucoup de zones d'ombres mais j'ai toujours eu confiance en Harry et Dumbledore, l'ancien directeur.

\- Quand vous dites, Harry, vous parlez bien d'Harry Potter ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Oui.

Il fit une pause, puis, raconta l'histoire du professeur Rogue.

\- Severus Rogue est arrivé en tant que professeur à Poudlard il y a plus vingt ans, à la demande d'Albus Dumbledore. Le professeur Rogue était connu à l'époque pour être un ancien Mangemort mais il a été lavé de tout soupçon car Dumbledore s'en était porté garant. Vu que le directeur était très respecté, personne n'a voulu le contredire. Moi-même, je croyais en la bonne foi du professeur, sur le seul jugement de mon directeur. Severus Rogue a ensuite fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, organisation secrète créée par Dumbledore pour contrer Vous-Savez-Qui et ses partisans. Mais il était aussi un agent double : il avait également rejoint les partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui. Chacune des deux organisations croyait qu'il travaillait pour l'une ou l'autre partie. Il y a six ans, Albus Dumbledore est mort…

A cette pensée, Hagrid fit une pause, il avait l'air triste mais il se reprit.

\- … de la main de Severus Rogue.

\- Comment ? s'étonna Sarah.

\- Oui, Dumbledore a été tué par Rogue. Cela a été un choc pour nous tous. Dumbledore parti, les Mangemorts et Vous-Savez-Qui ont vite pris le pouvoir en Grande-Bretagne et nous avons vécu une période d'intense terreur. Rogue s'était en fait révélé être un Mangemort et un farouche partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il devint le directeur de Poudlard. A cette époque, je vivais caché dans la Forêt Interdite, avec mon frère. Mon statut de demi-géant ne plaisait pas et connaissant mon appartenance à l'Ordre du Phénix, les Mangemorts me recherchaient activement. Puis, il y eut la Bataille de Poudlard, qui se déroula la nuit du 1er au 02 mai 1998. Finalement, nous avons réussi à vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui, il est mort à tout jamais ce jour-là. Ce que nous ne savions pas à l'époque, c'était le rôle qu'avait joué Severus Rogue.

Sarah était suspendue aux lèvres de Hagrid. Elle ne connaissait rien de tous ces détails.

\- Severus Rogue a été lavé de tout soupçon par Harry Potter. Ce dernier nous a révélé que Rogue avait toujours été espion même après la mort de Dumbledore. En réalité, c'était le directeur lui-même qui avait supplié Rogue de le tuer, sachant qu'il allait mourir dans peu de temps. Je vous avoue, il y a des parties de l'histoire que je n'ai pas très bien compris et il ne vaut mieux pas que je me lance dans des explications. Bref, il était important que Vous-Savez-Qui croit que Rogue ait tué Dumbledore.

Sarah haussa les sourcils. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur la dernière phrase énigmatique qu'avait dit Hagrid. Mais elle décida de ne pas poser de questions, le demi-géant n'étant pas très sûr de lui donner les bonnes réponses.

\- Harry Potter a sauvé Severus Rogue d'une blessure quasi mortelle infligée par Vous-Savez-Qui. Il a été sauvé in-extremis et a passé une longue période à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste. Finalement, il a survécu. Pendant ce temps, Harry a tout fait pour convaincre le monde sorcier que Rogue n'était pas le pire Mangemort de tous les temps comme nous l'avions pensé pendant un an, mais au contraire, le héros sans conteste de cette guerre. Sans lui, Vous-Savez-Qui n'aurait pas pu être vaincu.

Hagrid soupira. Raconter cette histoire lui était assez douloureuse. Il avait perdu des amis.

\- Alors, Severus Rogue n'est pas un Mangemort, affirma finalement Sarah.

\- Si, il l'était mais c'est surtout l'un des sauveurs de la Bataille de Poudlard. George n'a pas eu totalement tort mais il aurait dû se taire. Le professeur Rogue mérite plus de respect que ça.

Sarah se sentit enfin soulagée. Son cœur se mit à battre très fort. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait le passé de héros de guerre de Severus Rogue, son opinion envers le professeur changea du tout au tout. Ce passé, bien que sombre, démontrait sa grandeur d'âme. Malgré tout, elle repensa à toutes les discussions qu'elle avait eu avec lui... Cette fameuse "grandeur d'âme" était malheureusement cachée derrière son caractère exécrable. Elle en fut dépitée.

\- Merci Hagrid de m'avoir raconté tout ça.

\- Mais de rien, Sarah !

\- George a également parlé d'une chasse aux sorcières. Pourquoi ?

\- Car depuis cinq ans, le Ministère de la Magie recherche activement tous les anciens Mangemorts. Ils en ont retrouvé un bon nombre qui croupissent actuellement dans la prison d'Azkaban mais il en reste encore quelques-uns en liberté qui vivent cachés. Et le professeur Rogue, en sa qualité d'ex-Mangemort, aide de temps en temps les Aurors dans leur enquête.

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant.

Sarah fut pensive. George avait été indélicat en posant cette question à Rogue. Et le traiter ensuite de Mangemort... Il était allé trop loin. Elle comprenait tout à fait l'attitude du professeur de DCFM.

\- Malheureusement, j'ai l'impression que certains pensent que le professeur Rogue est toujours un Mangemort, dit tristement Sarah.

\- En effet. Le professeur n'a jamais été tendre envers les élèves des maisons autres que Serpentard, répondit Hagrid. De plus, il a toujours fait semblant d'être attiré par la magie noire. Il a joué un très bon rôle. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'est pas adepte de la magie noire mais il jouait beaucoup de cette réputation. Vous savez qu'il ne s'est jamais justifié ? Il n'est jamais passé devant un tribunal !

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui car Harry Potter a défendu corps et âmes sa cause. De plus, ce dernier ne voulait pas que le professeur Rogue ait à répondre de ses actes. Néanmoins, des rumeurs ont couru. Personnellement, je fais entièrement confiance à Harry et au jugement de feu Albus Dumbledore. Je ne me suis pas attaché aux détails. Tout ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que Vous-Savez-Qui est maintenant vaincu à jamais et tout ceci grâce à Harry Potter et à ce grand sorcier. Bien sûr, d'autres ont participé à cette victoire. Néanmoins, ce sont eux les deux héros de la guerre.

\- Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces informations ! Je vais pouvoir repartir le cœur plus léger.

\- Vous vous êtes entichée du professeur Rogue, c'est ça ? demanda le demi-géant avec un sourire.

\- Mais non pas du tout ! s'exclama-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Vous ne serez pas la première en tout cas ! dit-il en riant.

\- Co… comment ça ?

\- Depuis la fin de la guerre et la vérité sur les agissements du professeur Rogue, il a beaucoup de succès auprès des femmes. A chaque fois qu'il va aux Trois Balais, il est très sollicité par la gente féminine. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait une petite amie actuellement. D'ailleurs, je crois ne l'avoir jamais vu au bras d'une seule femme depuis que je le connais. Mais, c'est un professeur qui reste très discret sur sa vie privée.

Sarah fut mortifiée. Premièrement parce qu'Hagrid avait vu clair dans son jeu. Et deuxièmement parce que la jalousie la tenaillait : alors, Severus Rogue avait du succès auprès des femmes !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il m'intéressait, dit Sarah d'une voix hésitante.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne lui dirai rien ! sourit Hagrid.

\- Je vais devoir vous laisser, s'exclama-t-elle subitement, les joues toujours écarlates.

\- Pas de soucis, Sarah. Revenez quand vous voulez !

\- Merci !

Et Sarah sortit de la cabane. L'air frais lui fit du bien au visage. Elle inspira profondément et remonta la grande allée qui menait vers le château quand, par coïncidence, elle rencontra le célèbre héros de guerre, Severus Rogue. A sa vue, Sarah rougit à nouveau. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le rencontrer, ici, après avoir entendu son histoire.

\- Bonjour, professeur, dit-elle l'air intimidé lorsqu'elle le croisa.

\- Bonjour, Miss Turner, répondit-il de son habituel air glacial.

Il fit mine de partir mais Sarah l'arrêta.

\- Professeur, je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir, dit-elle subitement.

Severus Rogue se tourna vers elle et la regarda surpris.

\- Et pourquoi donc vous excuseriez-vous ?

\- Pour hier soir… je veux dire… George a été extrêmement désagréable avec vous… répondit-elle confuse.

\- Et maintenant, vous vous excusez pour lui ? s'enquit Rogue, d'un air méprisant. Vos relations sont donc de cette nature ?

\- Mais pas du tout, tenta de se rattraper Sarah, ses joues redevenant écarlates. Non… je ne voulais pas que la soirée se termine comme elle s'est terminée. Vous êtes parti en colère et c'est un peu de ma faute.

\- En effet, c'est peut-être un peu de votre faute, reprit Rogue d'une voix acerbe. Si vous ne m'aviez pas invité à boire un verre avec cet individu, nous n'en serions pas là.

Sarah se sentit brusquement fautive. Elle était désolée, certes, mais Rogue la faisait encore plus se sentir coupable.

\- Si c'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire, Miss Turner, permettez-moi de vous laisser, dit-il finalement en tournant les talons.

Elle voulut le rattraper mais n'eut rien à dire. Peu à peu, une boule de colère se forma dans son ventre. Pourquoi était-il toujours aussi désagréable avec elle ? Elle pensait mieux le connaître maintenant qu'elle connaissait son passé mais ce n'était pas le cas. Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour qu'il la traite ainsi ? Certes, elle avait fait une grave erreur le premier jour de leur rencontre. Néanmoins, il n'y avait pas eu mort d'hommes. Elle prit finalement une décision. Elle devait arrêter d'être obsédée par ce professeur. S'attacher à lui ne lui apporterait rien de bon à part de la frustration et de la tristesse.

Sur cette dernière pensée, elle rentra au château.

Les semaines passèrent sans qu'aucun nouvel incident n'arrive. Elle refusa poliment les deux demandes de rendez-vous que George lui proposa par la suite, prétextant qu'elle était trop occupée par ses cours. Ce n'était pas un vrai mensonge puisqu'elle était débordée par leur préparation et la correction des devoirs. Innover dans ses cours demandait beaucoup de temps de réflexion.

George fut extrêmement déçu mais comprit la jeune femme et n'insista pas.

Elle pensait le moins possible à Severus Rogue et l'évitait dès qu'elle le pouvait. Quand elle était assise à la table des professeurs dans la Grande Salle et qu'il était là, elle ne lui parlait que le strict minimum, "bonjour", "merci", "au revoir". Cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger le professeur. Elle en était un peu vexée mais elle s'était promise d'arrêter de lui courir après.

Un soir en semaine, elle examinait une potion qu'elle avait créée quelques temps auparavant. Mais quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas dans la préparation. Le Sisymbre réagissait mal avec les yeux de scarabées. Pourtant, elle avait besoin de ses deux ingrédients pour sa potion de Vitalité. Ou était-ce à cause de la préparation ? Elle avait essayé plusieurs combinaisons mais rien ne la satisfaisait.

Au bout de sa vingtième réécriture de la potion, elle prit une décision. Il existait un autre maître de potions à Poudlard. Severus Rogue pourrait certainement l'aider. Cela l'embarrassait de lui demander son aide mais après tout, ils étaient collègues. Elle se rhabilla car elle était en chemise de nuit et elle n'avait pas l'intention de voir le professeur en robe de chambre, puis, sortit de son bureau.

Elle aurait bien voulu utiliser la poudre de cheminette mais elle trouvait que c'était inconvenant de l'utiliser à cette heure tardive. Le professeur était peut-être en train de dormir ou s'il travaillait, il serait très surpris de voir une tête apparaître dans son feu de cheminée. Elle préférait s'assurer qu'il était bien réveillé avant de le déranger. Elle se couvrit de sa cape en la fermant bien et monta les deux étages qui la séparait du bureau du professeur.

Elle arriva dans le couloir, puis, avança vers la lourde porte en bois. Toutefois, cette dernière n'était pas totalement fermée, de la lumière filtrait et elle entendit une conversation. Elle décida d'écouter, non pas par curiosité mais elle ne voulait pas interrompre une conversation importante.

Elle s'approcha prudemment de la porte sans faire de bruit. Elle entendait la voix grave du professeur Rogue parler à quelqu'un.

\- … vous n'avez pas à vous mettre dans des états pareils, disait-il d'une voix douce.

Sarah fut frappée par le son de sa voix. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu parler de cette manière.

\- Tenez, prenez ce mouchoir et séchez vos larmes ! continua-t-il de sa voix réconfortante.

\- Mais vous ne comprenez pas, professeur, répondit une voix aiguë entre deux sanglots, ils n'arrêtent pas de m'insulter.

\- Si, malheureusement, je comprends, Miss Yaxley.

_Yaxley ? Rose Yaxley ? Première année, Serpentard_, pensa Sarah en remettant le nom dans son contexte. Elle se représenta une petite fille blonde aux yeux marrons-verts, très effacée à ses cours. Elle n'avait quasiment jamais entendu sa voix.

La jeune écolière continuait à pleurer et se mouchait de temps en temps.

Entre deux hoquets, elle parla :

\- Ce sont Crave et Bullshot, ils n'arrêtent pas de me lancer des insultes... Ils me traitent de traîtresse, de sale fille de Mangemort, de honte au nom des sorciers !

\- Je peux les punir, si vous le souhaitez, dit le professeur, d'une voix grondante.

\- Non, s'il vous plaît, ne faites pas ça ! Sinon, ils vont savoir que c'est moi et ce sera pire, le supplia-t-elle.

Severus Rogue soupira.

\- Je n'ai alors qu'un seul conseil à vous donner, Miss Yaxley, dit-il.

\- Oui ?

\- Ignorez-les ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Mais je ne peux pas, s'exclama la fille en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Ils ont raison. Mon père est un Mangemort, il est emprisonné à Azkaban, tout le monde le sait ! Et tout le monde se moque de moi !

\- Oui, en effet, c'est votre père mais vous n'êtes que sa fille. Vous n'avez rien à voir avec ses agissements. Vous n'avez pas à subir les railleries de vos camarades pour les seules fautes qu'il a commises.

\- C'est comme ça depuis des années, dit Rose Yaxley d'une voix colérique. Ils me détestent ! Et je déteste mon père pour ce qu'il a fait et ce qu'il m'a fait !

La fille repleura de plus belle.

\- Ne faites pas attention à ce qu'ils disent, reprit-il. Soyez au-dessus de cela ! Ne vous mettez pas dans un état pareil à cause de gens comme eux. Malheureusement, vous portez un nom funeste, certains sorciers gardent des rancœurs envers les Mangemorts pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Mais les enfants n'y comprennent rien. Ils ont tendance à répéter ce que leurs parents leur disent sans vraiment comprendre. Si vous ne pouvez pas les laisser vous insulter, vous pouvez les affronter, leur répondre que vous n'en avez rien à faire ! Mais s'il vous plaît, évitez tout sort qui pourrait vous mettre en détention.

Rose Yaxley reniflait.

\- Malheureusement, je vais devoir vous punir pour ce que vous avez fait durant le cours du professeur Flitwick. Vous devrez m'écrire mille fois "Je ne lancerai plus le sortilège de Crâne-chauve". Ma sentence est dure mais le professeur Flitwick m'a demandé d'être impartial. Vous pourrez me rendre le parchemin la semaine prochaine. Cela vous convient ?

\- Oui, professeur, répondit l'élève d'un air malheureux.

\- Séchez vos larmes, maintenant ! Je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre dortoir.

Elle entendit des bruits de chaises. Sarah ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle n'avait pas envie que Severus Rogue la trouve en train d'écouter à sa porte. Elle avança de quelques pas, et se cacha dans un renfoncement du couloir, espérant qu'elle ne serait pas découverte. Heureusement pour elle, le professeur ainsi que l'élève passèrent devant elle sans la voir. Elle inspira de soulagement.

Elle oublia sa recette de potions et décida de retourner dans sa chambre, l'esprit embrouillé.

En se couchant ce soir-là, elle repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait entendu.

Elle n'avait jamais entendu Severus Rogue parler ainsi avec n'importe qui, que ce soit un professeur ou même un élève. Il pouvait donc revêtir un autre visage que celui de l'être hautain et désagréable qu'il était. Il avait été extrêmement doux et pédagogue avec l'élève. Certes, il ne l'était certainement qu'avec les élèves de la maison Serpentard. Néanmoins, il avait été patient et avait tenté de consoler la petite fille. Il n'avait finalement pas qu'un cœur de pierre et cela rassura Sarah. Brusquement, son opinion envers le professeur changea à nouveau. Elle l'avait certainement mal jugé.

Elle s'endormit en pensant à ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir si Severus Rogue la tenait dans ses bras chauds en lui parlant comme il l'avait fait avec Rose Yaxley.


	8. Dîner chez les Vinkersson

_Bonjour,_

_Merci pour les nouveaux followers ainsi que vos reviews._

_Vous n'êtes pas contre un peu de Quidditch ? Une partie de ce chapitre est dédiée au sport du monde sorcier le plus prisé. J'espère que vous apprécierez l'effort car c'est rare de voir du Quidditch dans des fanfictions ;)._

_Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 - Dîner chez les Vinkersson**

En ce dimanche matin de novembre, Sarah était gelée dans ses vêtements de Quidditch. Malheureusement, Renée Bibine l'avait traînée de force sur le terrain. Quelques semaines auparavant, le professeur de vol était venu la trouver pour lui demander à nouveau de faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch des professeurs de Poudlard. Elle avait refusé mais devant l'insistance ou plutôt le harcèlement de Renée, elle avait fini par céder. Mme Bibine lui avait promis que les entraînements ne lui prendraient pas beaucoup de temps car ils ne participeraient qu'à un seul tournoi, celui du Championnat amateur de Quidditch qui aurait lieu durant deux mois, tous les dimanches de mars à avril.

Les équipes participantes étaient nombreuses : cela allait de la simple association des Sorcières au Foyer jusqu'au Ministère de la Magie, qui comptait à lui seul trois équipes différentes regroupant différents services distincts, car de nombreux sorciers y travaillaient et choisir une seule équipe de seulement sept joueurs n'aurait pas été fair-play pour les centaines d'autres qui auraient souhaité y participer.

Renée Bibine était ravie car pour la première fois depuis dix ans, les professeurs de l'école participeraient au Championnat. Ils avaient assez de joueurs : les batteurs George et Anthony, les poursuiveurs Septima, Severus et Sarah, la gardienne Renée et l'attrapeur qui n'était autre que Filius.

Les entraînements se déroulaient donc tous les dimanches matins de novembre à février, de 8h à 11h. C'était malheureusement le seul créneau disponible pour tous les joueurs. De plus, ils devaient laisser le terrain pour les élèves de Poudlard qui devaient également s'y entraîner.

Ce matin-là, Renée regroupa tous les joueurs au milieu du terrain pour faire son discours.

\- Merci à tous d'être là ! dit-elle d'une voix forte. Enfin, Poudlard pourra présenter une équipe digne de ce nom au Championnat de cette année.

"Digne ?" Sarah pensa intérieurement que Renée s'avançait un peu vite. Cette dernière ne l'avait jamais vue voler alors que Sarah lui avait bien spécifié qu'elle n'avait plus joué au Quidditch depuis dix ans. Mais le professeur de Vol n'en avait pas tenu compte, prétextant que le Quidditch, c'était comme tenir une baguette après des années, dès qu'on avait appris à s'en servir, on n'oubliait jamais.

\- Nous allons voler un peu ce matin, nous dégourdir les jambes, et ensuite, nous travaillerons d'abord sans Cognards, ni Vif d'or, juste avec le Souafle. Oui, ne faites pas ces têtes, George et Anthony, vous n'êtes que des batteurs, je sais, mais c'est important que vous puissiez bien connaître le poste de chacun ! Puis, nous prendrons tous une batte et je sortirai les Cognards. Il faudra alors soit les esquiver, soit les frapper avec la batte et les renvoyer. Et enfin, on lancera le Vif d'or et par groupe de deux, on devra l'attraper.

Renée regarda son équipe visiblement peu motivée par son programme.

\- Aujourd'hui, c'est notre premier jour d'entraînement, continua-t-elle en essayant de les stimuler, et nous avons besoin de connaître nos capacités et nos limites. Nous ne nous connaissons pas et ces exercices nous permettront de développer l'esprit d'équipe. Soyez un peu plus enthousiastes ! Et si vous avez trop froid, vous êtes des sorciers, par Merlin ! Arrêtez donc de faire ces têtes de Détraqueurs !

Renée était sûrement un bon entraîneur mais elle était loin d'être patiente.

Sarah s'était déjà lancée un sortilège de chaleur dans les vestiaires mais il n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner. Elle s'en relança un autre sous le regard narquois de Severus et détourna le regard, ne voulant pas qu'il voit son trouble.

Depuis qu'elle avait surpris la conversation du professeur avec son élève, Sarah l'évitait encore plus. Elle avait du mal à le regarder dans les yeux, au risque d'avoir les oreilles écarlates.

\- Quand je sifflerai un coup, cela signifiera que nous pourrons commencer à nous lancer le Souafle. Quand je sifflerai deux fois, ce sera la fin de cet entraînement. Si je siffle trois fois, c'est que j'ai quelque chose à vous dire et que nous nous rassemblerons. C'est compris ?

Les six joueurs hochèrent la tête d'assentiment.

\- Allez, hop, à vos balais, on va d'abord faire trois tours de terrain.

Les sept professeurs s'élevèrent dans les airs. Sarah n'avait pas son propre balai et Renée lui avait prêté un Comète 290 pour l'entraînement. Vu qu'elle reviendrait passer Noël chez sa grand-mère, elle pourrait récupérer son propre balai, un vieux Nimbus 2000 qui lui convenait mieux. Celui qu'elle avait était plutôt maniable mais pas assez rapide et puissant à son goût. Elle vola tranquillement parmi ses camarades, profitant de l'air frais dans ses cheveux. Elle avait froid, certes, mais c'était agréable de voler. A la fin du premier tour, ils accélérèrent. Sarah vit qu'elle se faisait dépasser, elle mit donc un peu plus d'élan et rattrapa sans trop de mal le groupe et avec ravissement, elle retrouva quelques sensations d'antan. Le dernier tour devint une course pour tous les professeurs. C'était à celui qui arriverait le premier. Sans surprise, Filius avec son Nimbus 2100 fut le plus rapide d'entre tous.

Ils passèrent ensuite aux jetés de Souafle. Renée avait prévu deux parcours d'obstacles. Par groupe de deux, quand ils passaient chacun un obstacle, ils devaient s'échanger le Souafle. Tout se passa bien quand Sarah passa pour la première fois avec Filius. Elle fut ravie de voir qu'elle n'avait pas perdu la main. En revanche, ce fut une autre paire de manche avec Severus. Malheureusement, elle perdit une fois la balle car elle avait été distraite par l'air séduisant du professeur, les cheveux au vent. Sarah s'excusa auprès de Renée mais cette dernière, inflexible, voulut qu'elle refasse un tour avec Severus, à son grand dépit. Severus avait l'air furieux, il donnait l'impression qu'il perdait son temps avec elle. Toutefois, le second passage se passa beaucoup mieux, plus concentrée, elle ne fit pas tomber le Souafle.

Puis, ils passèrent aux Cognards. Équipés de battes, quatre joueurs répartis à différents points du terrain devaient envoyer les Cognards aux trois autres joueurs placés au milieu du terrain qui devaient les esquiver. Sarah évita tous les Cognards sans problème, elle ne fut pas la seule. C'était trop facile. Renée siffla trois fois et demanda au groupe de se réunir. Elle leur hurla littéralement dessus.

\- Non, mais vous dormez ou quoi ? Lancez les Cognards comme si vous étiez dans un vrai match de Quidditch ! Septima, ta frappe est bien trop molle !

\- Mais je ne suis pas une batteuse, moi, répliqua le professeur.

\- Moi, non plus, je ne suis pas une batteuse, mais j'y mets quand même toute ma force ! Bougez-vous un peu ! J'ai l'impression d'entraîner des sorcières de douze ans qui ont peur de se casser un ongle !

Ils furent tous vexés par l'insulte mais ne dirent rien, il était vain de discuter avec Renée quand elle était en colère. Et il fallait avouer que les professeurs n'avaient pas vraiment montré beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Le sifflet retentit à nouveau, ils reprirent leur position.

Cette fois-ci, les Cognards fusèrent plus rapidement sur Filius, Anthony et Sarah. A un moment, Sarah dut même faire un tour sur elle-même sur la latérale, tellement un des Cognards lancés par George était vif et puissant. Elle entendit un "Désolé" de sa part et elle lui fit un geste de la main pour lui dire que tout allait bien. Ils échangèrent leur place et Sarah frappa les Cognards avec toute la force qu'elle pouvait mettre. Par chance ou grâce à leur dextérité, il n'y eut pas d'accident.

Quand enfin, ils passèrent au Vif d'or, ce fut une autre paire de manche. Ils n'avaient pas tous un bon balai comme Filius et ils tentèrent vainement d'attraper le petit objet volant. A un moment, Sarah faillit y parvenir mais il changea subitement de direction, et quand elle voulut changer de cap aussi, elle fut trop lente et le Vif d'or avait déjà disparu. Renée siffla trois fois et les félicita quand même de leur performance.

Pour la dernière demi-heure, ils prirent leur poste officiel et jouèrent enfin au Quidditch avec un seul gardien. Elle découvrit que Septima et Severus volaient plutôt bien et en tant que poursuiveurs, ils se complétaient bien tous les trois.

A la fin des trois heures d'entraînement, les professeurs étaient exténués. Renée Bibine était un entraîneur ferme et exigeant qui n'avait laissé passer aucune erreur. Mais ils étaient ravis de leurs performances. Quand ils descendirent de leur balai pour aller se changer dans les vestiaires, ils furent accueillis par une pluie d'applaudissements. En effet, les élèves s'étaient passés le mot et plusieurs dizaines d'entre eux assis dans les gradins avaient observés la fin de l'entraînement de leurs professeurs.

Sarah entendit un "Bravo, professeur Turner". Elle releva la tête et fit un signe vers ses élèves. Quand elle prit la direction des vestiaires, elle vit que Severus (encore lui !) la regardait à nouveau, encore de cet air narquois. Son visage avait l'impression de dire "Vous vous prenez déjà pour une star, Miss Turner ?" tellement son regard était expressif. Elle décida de rester digne et de hausser les épaules sans rien dire.

Elle se doucha et se changea tranquillement, puis, sortit des vestiaires. A sa grande surprise, George l'attendait.

\- Hey, ça va ? lui demanda-t-il. Pas trop fatiguée ?

\- Non, ça va, merci. Et toi ?

\- Tout va bien ! dit-il avec un grand sourire. Tu as bien volé aujourd'hui !

\- Merci, ça faisait longtemps... au moins dix ans que je n'étais pas remontée sur un balai. Tu te débrouilles vraiment bien !

\- Oui, j'ai l'habitude de voler pendant les vacances. Si je dois me déplacer quelque part et si ce n'est pas trop loin, je préfère prendre un balai, plutôt que transplaner.

Ils discutèrent de balais, de Quidditch et de vols pendant une bonne partie du trajet. Quand ils croisaient des élèves qui se rendaient sur le terrain de Quidditch ou vers le Grand Lac, ils les saluaient. Quand ils ne rencontraient que des groupes des filles, elles gloussaient sur leur passage. Sarah les observait avec curiosité.

\- Tu as pas mal de succès auprès de la gente féminine, dit Sarah quand un nouveau groupe lança un "Bonjour professeur Crimson !" des plus suggestifs.

George sourit.

\- Les filles de 15 ans, ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, répondit-il en lui jetant un regard.

\- Cela vaut mieux pour toi, en même temps, rit Sarah.

Il inspira profondément.

\- Je voulais savoir, demanda George, est-ce que tu ne m'éviterais pas ?

Sarah le regarda abasourdie.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! s'écria-t-il, d'une voix frustrée.

Elle réfléchit. C'est vrai qu'elle avait refusé plusieurs de ses propositions de rendez-vous depuis le début de l'année, prétextant beaucoup de travail.

\- Je ne t'évite pas, George, dit-elle prudemment.

\- Alors pourquoi tu refuses systématiquement toutes mes propositions de rendez-vous ? Je veux dire, je te propose juste d'aller boire un verre, rien de plus, et tu refuses. Est-ce à cause du rendez-vous qu'on a eu en début d'année ? Est-ce parce que je ne te plais pas ?

Il avait sorti ces questions d'un air triste. Sarah eut de la peine pour lui. Elle ne savait pas comment lui expliquer. Elle décida d'être honnête avec lui.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir sortir avec toi, dit-elle finalement. Je veux dire, tu es un homme charmant, tu es sympathique, drôle, tu as beaucoup de qualités, mais…

\- Je ne te plais pas, c'est ça ?

\- Je ne peux pas sortir avec toi, répondit-elle simplement.

George fut mortifié.

\- Tu pourrais au moins me donner une chance ? tenta-t-il une dernière fois.

\- Pour l'instant… non.

Il soupira.

\- Ok, j'ai compris, dit-il finalement. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne changera pas la relation que nous avons au sein du travail. Je préfère que tu sois honnête avec moi.

\- Désolée, George !

\- Non, ne le sois pas ! C'est comme ça. On se retrouve au déjeuner ?

Sarah hocha la tête et ils se quittèrent. Elle eut un peu de peine pour lui, mais définitivement, George n'était pas son type d'homme.

Le samedi soir qui suivit, elle alla dîner chez Carolyn Vinkersson, son amie et professeur d'Études des Moldus qui vivait dans une petite maison à Pré-au-Lard. Quand elle sonna à la porte de sa maison, un grand homme blond aux yeux bleus lui ouvrit.

\- Bonsoir, dit-il avec un fort accent nordique. Vous devez être Sarah ?

\- Bonsoir ! Oui, c'est ça ! Et vous, Olaf ?

\- Enchanté !

\- Enchantée !

Olaf, le mari de Carolyn, la fit entrer dans la maison. Elle s'essuya les pieds et avança dans un long couloir qui menait vers le salon. Elle entendit des petites voix qui se chamaillaient.

\- C'est à moi ! dit une voix fluette de petite fille.

\- Non, c'est à moi ! cria le second enfant.

\- Maman ! hurla la première petite fille.

\- Sluta just nu ! lança Olaf d'une voix ferme dans une langue que Sarah ne comprit pas.

Les petites filles arrêtent immédiatement de se disputer. Sarah arriva dans le salon et vit deux têtes blondes aux cheveux longs et aux yeux bleus qui la regardèrent ébahies. Elles étaient adorables et devaient avoir entre quatre et six ans, l'une étant plus âgée que l'autre.

\- Tu es qui toi ? demanda la plus grande.

\- Oui, t'es qui toi ? demanda la seconde.

\- Bonjour ! lança simplement Sarah, en s'accroupissant.

\- C'est Sarah les filles, dit Carolyn qui sortit de la cuisine pour accueillir sa collègue. Je vous en ai déjà parlé. Une collègue de maman vient dîner ce soir. Dites-lui bonjour !

\- Bonjour Sarah, dit la plus grande.

La seconde fut plus intimidée et ne dit rien.

\- Quand nous les coucherons dans une heure, nous aurons la paix, lui chuchota Carolyn à l'oreille.

Carolyn était mariée avec Olaf, un suédois qu'elle avait rencontré lors de ses nombreux voyages en Europe du Nord. Ce dernier n'était pas sorcier mais il avait réussi à ouvrir un commerce de produits alimentaires importés de Scandinavie à Pré-au-Lard. Au grand étonnement de Sarah, cela fonctionnait très bien. En réalité, c'était la seule épicerie scandinave pour sorciers de toute la Grande-Bretagne et beaucoup venaient de très loin pour acheter ses produits chers mais prisés.

\- J'ai dû demander une autorisation spéciale au Ministère pour qu'Olaf puisse venir s'installer ici, lui expliqua Carolyn pendant qu'ils étaient attablés autour d'une tourte qu'elle avait cuisinée. En tant que moldu, s'il était venu tout seul, il n'aurait pas pu entrer dans ce village qui lui était interdit. Finalement, ils ont accepté ma demande. Mon poste d'enseignante à Poudlard a fait pencher la balance. Au début, c'était difficile pour Olaf de s'intégrer mais petit à petit, il s'est fait quelques amis parmi les sorciers. Il s'entend même très bien avec Anthony et son petit ami qui viennent fréquemment manger chez nous. Et je dois dire que nous faisons tous attention à ne pas trop mettre en avant notre magie quand il est là. Ici, tu vois, je ne fais de la magie que pour les cas extrêmes. Sinon, je cuisine comme une moldue et je lave mes vêtements avec une machine à laver. Mais je t'avoue, je fais le ménage en me faisant un peu aider, lui dit-elle en lui chuchotant ces derniers mots.

Sarah sourit. Elle devait avouer que Carolyn était courageuse. La magie faisait partie intégrante de sa vie depuis qu'elle était bébé. Faire la cuisine de ses propres mains aurait été une torture !

\- C'est fantastique que tu arrives à vivre entre nos deux mondes, les non m… je veux dire, les moldus et les sorciers, dit Sarah, impressionnée. Tu penses qu'Anna et Lena seront des sorcières ou des non m… des moldus ?

\- Lena, la plus petite, sera certainement une sorcière. Je l'ai déjà vue faire voler ses peluches quand elle n'avait pas envie de bouger. Pour Anna, c'est plus complexe. Je pense que c'est une sorcière, mais je n'en suis pas sûre.

Carolyn avait l'air inquiète. Avoir une cracmole dans sa famille n'était pas forcément bien accepté dans la communauté sorcière.

\- Mais vu qu'Olaf n'est pas sorcier, cela pourrait se comprendre, continua-t-elle.

\- Martha, l'une des jumelles d'Isolt Sayre, l'une des fondatrices d'Ilvermorny, était cracmole. Son père, James Steward, était un non m… Oh je n'arrive vraiment pas à me faire au mot moldu !

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dis "Non mage", ça ne me dérange pas !

\- Bref, elle était cracmole et a beaucoup souffert en grandissant dans un monde entouré de magie. Pourtant, son père, était un non mage et il a créé sa propre maison, celle dans laquelle j'ai été. Tu sais qu'il pouvait créer des baguettes magiques ? Donc, même si Anna n'est pas dotée de magie, elle peut tout à fait vivre dans ce monde-là et y trouver sa place. Mais bien sûr, il vous faudra de la patience, à toi et à Olaf, pour lui démontrer qu'on peut vivre une magnifique vie sans magie.

\- Merci Sarah. Nous saurons quand elle aura 11 ans, si elle reçoit ou non sa lettre pour Poudlard. Si elle ne la reçoit pas, je pense qu'il faudra qu'on déménage car j'imagine que ce serait une torture pour elle de voir tous ces enfants dans cette école.

\- Oui j'imagine. En tout cas, pour l'instant, n'y pense pas trop. Cela ne sert à rien. Et quoiqu'il arrive, tout se passera bien. Vous vous aimez, c'est le principal !

\- Tu es vraiment de nature positive, Sarah ! Tu n'arrives jamais à voir le mal dans une situation compliquée.

\- Hum… peut-être…

\- Tu sais dans quelle maison je t'aurais vu à Poudlard ?

\- Hum… laisse-moi deviner… Poufsouffle ?

\- Tout à fait ! Tu as l'âme d'une Poufsouffle : tu es patiente, sincère, travailleuse, tu aimes la nature…

\- Au moins, avec toi, on a l'impression que c'est un compliment !

\- Mais c'est un compliment ! Moi, j'étais trop dans les études pour aller dans cette maison mais je trouve que c'est une maison des plus honorables !

\- Merci !

\- Sinon, trêve de plaisanterie, s'écria soudain Carolyn. Allons discuter sérieusement dans la verrière.

Olaf était parti faire la vaisselle et reviendrait les voir pour leur servir du thé mais ne resterait pas avec elles car il avait rendez-vous aux Trois Balais avec deux amis sorciers.

Elles s'installèrent dans deux fauteuils cosy de la verrière qui donnait sur le petit jardin des Vinkersson. La lune était haute dans le ciel et illuminait le potager de Carolyn.

\- Il parait que tu as rejeté George, lui dit directement son amie.

Sarah s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui en parle. George et elle étaient très proches.

\- Oui, dit Sarah, penaude.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il ne me plaît pas, répondit-elle simplement. Il n'est pas mon genre d'homme.

Carolyn soupira.

\- C'est vraiment dommage, s'écria-t-elle. Alors qu'il avait enfin l'air sincère avec une femme…

\- Je suis désolée !

\- Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire culpabiliser. Je connais George depuis nos études à Poudlard. Il a toujours eu des difficultés à se poser car il était trop populaire et n'attirait jamais les filles intéressantes. Je pense que ça lui a plu pendant un moment mais cela fait quelques années qu'il est prêt à se poser. Il n'arrive pas à trouver une fille stable. C'est peut-être lui qui est trop exigeant… Pourtant, quand tu es arrivée, il a pour ainsi dire eu un vrai coup de cœur pour toi. Enfin, si tu ne l'aimes pas, c'est comme ça.

\- Oui, c'est comme ça, ne put que répondre Sarah.

Elle était pensive. Malheureusement, c'était souvent comme ça pour elle. Les hommes qui l'aimaient ne lui plaisait pas, et ceux qu'elle aimait ne l'aimaient pas. Elle aussi était malheureuse en amour.

Olaf arriva avec le service à thé et embrassa sa femme pour lui dire au revoir. Il salua Sarah et sortit.

\- Est-ce que… il y a quelqu'un qui t'intéresse à Poudlard ? demanda prudemment Carolyn.

Sarah releva la tête. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, reprit son amie. Tu peux tout me dire, en toute sécurité, je ne dirai rien à personne. Je veux dire… s'il y a vraiment quelqu'un que tu apprécies à Poudlard, je ne le lui dirai pas, ni ne le dirai à qui que ce soit. Tu peux me faire confiance.

Sarah réfléchit. Avoir l'avis de Carolyn ne serait peut-être pas plus mal. Severus Rogue était une énigme pour elle.

\- Il y a peut-être quelqu'un.

\- Ha ha, s'écria Carolyn une lueur dans les yeux. J'en étais sûre. Attends, laisse-moi deviner… En fait, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'hommes à Poudlard. Ce n'est pas George, ni Anthony, forcément. Bien sûr, Argus est hors-jeu. Filius est un peu trop vieux pour toi, et Hagrid, je pense un peu trop grand… Ne serait-ce pas ce cher Severus Rogue ?

Sarah devint écarlate.

\- C'est fou ! Depuis qu'il est devenu un héros de guerre, il a un tel succès auprès des femmes ! s'exclama son amie.

\- Je ne savais même pas qu'il était un héros de guerre avant de tomber amoureuse de lui… enfin… je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment amoureuse de lui… je ressens juste une… certaine attirance.

\- Il est magnétique par bien des aspects, je crois que c'est son côté sombre qui plaît vraiment aux femmes. Car il faut se l'avouer, il n'est pas franchement beau !

Sarah sourit. En effet, Severus Rogue n'était pas l'homme le plus beau du monde.

\- Non, c'est vrai, confirma-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te plait chez lui ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai été attirée par lui dès que je l'ai rencontré. Je l'ai trouvé très énigmatique. Et je t'avoue, j'aime bien les hommes autoritaires comme lui. Je suis un peu folle ?

\- Je ne suis pas étonnée, ça peut se comprendre. Pour moi, Severus Rogue sera toujours ce professeur de potions désagréable aux cheveux gras. Mais je peux imaginer que son caractère de chauve-souris puisse intéresser certaines femmes.

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Carolyn se calma et réfléchit quelques instants. Elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais hésitait.

\- Connais-tu son histoire au moins ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un air sérieux.

\- Oui, qu'il était un Mangemort, mais qu'en fait, c'était un agent double.

\- Oui, mais connais-tu vraiment son histoire ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Sais-tu pourquoi c'était un agent double ?

\- Non…

\- En fait, il y a une rumeur qui a circulé, dit lentement Carolyn. Mais c'est une amie de la famille Weasley qui me l'a confirmée.

\- Weasley ?

\- Harry Potter s'est marié avec Ginny Weasley et mon amie connaît bien Bill Weasley son grand frère car ils étaient de la même année à Poudlard. Elle est même allée au mariage de ce dernier, donc, elle sait plutôt de quoi elle parle.

Sarah était toute ouïe et écoutait avec attention Carolyn. Celle-ci continua.

\- Severus Rogue est bien un héros de guerre qui a contribué à la défaite de Voldemort parce que ce dernier a protégé et aidé Harry Potter dans sa quête des horcruxes.

\- Les horcruxes ?

Hagrid n'avait pas parlé de cela.

\- Je te raconterai après ce que c'est. Bref, Rogue l'a aidé et à l'article de la mort, enfin il pensait mourir, mais au final, il n'est pas mort, il a donné ses souvenirs à Harry Potter qui a découvert toute la vérité sur lui et Dumbledore : Severus Rogue était amoureux de la mère d'Harry Potter, Lily Evans. Mais celle-ci ne l'a jamais aimé en retour. Quand Rogue a su que Voldemort allait tuer les Potter, il est allé trouver Dumbledore et l'a supplié de les sauver, surtout elle, en échange de sa fidélité indéfectible. Malheureusement, Lily Evans a donné sa vie pour son fils, Voldemort a été momentanément détruit. Ensuite, par amour pour sa défunte amie, Rogue est resté à Poudlard pour aider Dumbledore à protéger Harry Potter car ils savaient que le mage noir reviendrait. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle il n'était pas un vrai Mangemort et qu'il a pu être un agent double.

Carolyn s'arrêta de parler. Sarah était sous le choc de ses révélations.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il a continué à aimer Lily Evans pendant… combien de temps ? Plus de vingt ans ?

\- Oui, acquiesça Carolyn.

\- Et… tu crois qu'il l'aime encore aujourd'hui ? demanda Sarah, fébrilement.

\- Hum… je ne sais pas… mais il l'a aimée pendant toutes ces années… pourquoi ne l'aimerait-il plus aujourd'hui ? C'est une histoire tragique, mais une belle histoire, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Oui, tu as raison…

Carolyn regarda Sarah.

\- Il fallait que tu saches, lui dit-elle d'un air contrit. Tu dois savoir où tu mets les pieds.

Sarah n'écoutait plus son amie car elle avait le cœur brisé. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un contre qui elle ne pouvait lutter en amour, c'était une morte.


	9. Retour au bercail

_Bonjour !_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre !_

_Alors, j'ai eu quelques commentaires sur mon histoire, d'ailleurs je remercie mes revieweuses (Noumea et TheProudHufflepuff) pour leurs regards critiques :). Merci !_

_Tout d'abord, je pense que tout le monde déteste le pauvre George ! Mais sachez que le professeur est malheureusement amoureux de Sarah, et il essaie tout et n'importe quoi pour se rendre intéressant. Il est très maladroit. Pour l'instant, ses efforts sont vains. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour lui..._

_Ensuite, j'ai eu une remarque sur la fin de mon chapitre précédent. Comment Severus Rogue a-t-il pu laisser courir de telles rumeurs sur lui ? J'expliquerai les raisons dans un chapitre, pas tout de suite, malheureusement, mais il arrivera un moment où je viendrai m'expliquer sur ce moment, ne vous inquiétez pas ^^._

_En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos commentaires sur cette histoire ! Ils m'aident à l'améliorer :)._

_J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre. On entre un peu dans la vie de Sarah aux Etats-Unis. Vous connaîtrez un peu son histoire, sa famille, d'où elle vient. N'hésitez pas à me dire également si j'ai le bon rating. J'ai mis T mais avec la fin, je me pose la question sur cette limite..._

_Très bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 - Retour au bercail**

Sarah resta déprimée par les révélations de Carolyn pendant plusieurs semaines. De nombreuses fois pendant l'année, elle s'était énervée contre elle-même. Elle ne voulait pas et ne devait pas tomber amoureuse de Severus Rogue, l'homme hautain et méprisant. Mais ses sentiments avaient franchi les barrières qui menaient jusqu'à son cœur. Et désormais, elle ne pouvait plus les faire taire.

C'était sans compter sa conversation avec Carolyn. Elle se posa dix-mille questions : _aime-t-il encore Lily Evans ? Si non, puis-je avoir une place dans son cœur ? Si je lui avouais mes sentiments, me rejetterait-il ? _Carolyn lui avait raconté qui était Lily Evans.

A son plus grand désespoir, elle avait appris que c'était une sorcière dotée de capacités hors normes : intelligente, habile, perspicace, maîtresse de potions de surcroît, et surtout d'une grande beauté. De toutes ces qualités, Sarah possédait seulement celle de maîtresse de potions, elle n'était pas plus intelligente qu'une autre et d'une beauté seulement moyenne.

Comment pouvait-elle rivaliser avec une telle femme ? En plus, elle était morte ce qui renforçait le côté tragique de l'histoire de Severus. Pouvait-on aimer quelqu'un sans rien attendre en retour pendant presque trente ans ?

Vivant à Pré-au-Lard, Carolyn connaissait le succès du professeur auprès de la gente féminine. Il semblait sortir avec des femmes mais il n'y avait rien de sérieux. Il était un homme avec ses propres besoins. Pourquoi refuserait-il les avances d'une belle femme qui offrait son corps gratuitement ? Sarah le comprenait, personne n'aurait pu résister. Elle fut ravie d'entendre qu'il n'avait pas de petite amie officielle mais cela renforçait le fait qu'il était sûrement encore amoureux de son amour perdu.

Déprimée, elle partit de Poudlard en ce premier jour de vacances de Noël. Elle devait d'abord se rendre à la poste des sorciers pour récupérer le portoloin qui l'emmènerait directement chez sa grand-mère. L'agent de la poste lui remit une tasse de café.

\- Votre portoloin est prévu pour 11h, dit-il d'une voix robotique.

\- Merci, répondit Sarah en prenant la tasse dans ses mains.

Il n'était que 10h30, elle décida de faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard. Le village sorcier était décoré aux couleurs de Noël. Sarah regarda le grand sapin qui trônait en plein milieu du bourg, couvert de guirlandes, de boules et de lumières clignotantes pour l'occasion. Toutes les boutiques avaient également revêtu leurs décorations de fête. Elle se dirigea vers le magasin de prêt-à-porter de Gaichiffon et observa les foulards en soie qui y étaient proposés. Elle avait déjà acheté un cadeau pour sa grand-mère : un assortiment de plumes de chez Scribenpenne, mais elle se dit qu'un cadeau supplémentaire ferait un bon complément.

Quand elle sortit de la boutique, un foulard enveloppé rangé dans sa petite valise, il était déjà 10h55 sur sa montre magique. Elle décida d'aller dans une rue parallèle pour attendre l'heure de son départ.

A 11h précises, le portoloin se mit à briller dans sa main droite, puis elle fut transportée aux portes du domaine des Turner. Elle épousseta la neige qui était encore sur sa cape et retira le sortilège de chaleur qu'elle s'était lancée. Elle était passée de -2°C à +7°C, ce qui était un temps beaucoup plus agréable pour elle en hiver.

Elle poussa le portail noir en fer forgé de la grande propriété, et avança d'un pas rapide vers l'entrée de la grande maison coloniale. Sarah venait d'une ancienne famille de sorciers qui avait fait fortune dans la plantation de tabac et de coton. Les Turner s'étaient installés sur ces terres au dix-huitième siècle. Même si désormais, les Turner ne gagnaient plus leur vie grâce aux revenus des plantations qui n'existaient plus, ils possédaient de nombreux terrains dans les environs et les avaient proposés en location à des sorciers et des non mages. Celui qui régissait les propriétés des Turner étaient son grand frère, Harold, de dix ans son aîné, l'héritier de la famille. Il possédait un poste haut placé dans la banque de Gringott's aux Etats-Unis, mais s'occupait également de la fortune des Turner avec intelligence et fermeté. Il était marié depuis une dizaine d'années à une sorcière du nom de Fiona, une femme au foyer qui s'occupait de ses trois enfants et de son gigantesque domaine.

Depuis la disparition de leurs parents quinze ans auparavant, Harold était revenu vivre dans la propriété et avait maintenant installé toute sa famille dans une partie de la grande maison. Sa grand-mère paternelle n'avait jamais quitté le domaine familial. Sarah avait en réalité toujours vécu avec ses grand-parents paternels. Quand son grand-père était décédé sept ans plus tôt, sa grand-mère était bien sûr restée. Mrs Benedicte Turner aidait Fiona à s'occuper de l'éducation de ses enfants, et en tant qu'ancienne Maîtresse de potions renommée, elle continuait toujours à concocter quelques filtres pour ses clients les plus importants comme, par exemple le président des sorciers des Etats-Unis, Philip Fischer.

Son second frère, Robert, maintenant nommé Chamane Chesmu, avait quitté la famille Turner dès ses dix-huit ans pour aller vivre dans l'une des réserves indiennes du Mississipi, en hommage à sa grand-mère maternelle, Chumani, qui était une ancienne grande chamane sorcière.

Cette dernière avait quitté sa tribu indienne quand elle était tombée amoureuse d'un français, Jean Martin, qui était en voyage dans la région où elle habitait. Il s'était blessé en chassant un Chupacabra, une créature qui suçait le sang du bétail qu'il avait surpris un en train d'attaquer un troupeau de bisons sauvages. L'animal avait très mal réagi à l'attaque du sorcier et s'était jeté sur lui en lui griffant profondément le torse. Le français serait mort s'il n'était pas tombé sur Chumani, qui cueillait des plantes à la lueur de la pleine lune. Elle l'avait soignée pendant plusieurs jours et ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre.

La tribu avait très mal accepté leur union mais Chumani avait été impartiale, elle avait quitté les siens pour venir vivre en France avec son nouveau compagnon. Mais elle eut le mal du pays, et au bout de dix ans, et après avoir eu deux enfants, ils étaient rentrés aux Etats-Unis. La mère de Sarah : Anne, mi-indienne mi-française, avait étudié à Ilvermorny et y avait rencontré son futur mari, Jeremiah Turner. Ils s'étaient mariés quelques années après la fin de leurs études. Enfant, Sarah avait adoré entendre l'histoire romantique de sa grand-mère Chumani et de son grand-père Jean.

Sarah voyait peu son second frère, Chesmu. Ils correspondaient toujours, bien qu'un peu moins souvent depuis qu'elle vivait en Grande-Bretagne. Chesmu s'était marié très jeune et avait maintenant cinq enfants.

Sarah, dernière de la famille Turner, était pour ainsi dire le vilain petit canard. Elle avait refusé les trois propositions de mariage que lui avait soumis son frère Harold, ainsi que les deux autres envoyées par son autre frère de sa tribu indienne. Elle avait 28 ans, elle était toujours célibataire, sans enfants, et son travail ne semblait pas être à la hauteur des attentes de ses deux frères. Harold l'aurait bien vu prendre une position dans le département de la Justice du MACUSA alors que Chesmu l'aurait bien vu guérisseuse. Finalement, elle était devenue professeur de Potions, un poste qui leur semblait légèrement dégradant par rapport à la position de leur famille. Néanmoins, ils n'étaient que ses grands frères, pas ses parents. De plus, elle était adulte et surtout, elle adorait enseigner.

Sa grand-mère, Benedicte, la seule encore en vie aujourd'hui, avait laissé tomber depuis longtemps ses rêves de succès pour sa petite-fille et se réjouissait en secret de ses talents en potions. Sa petite-fille aurait pu faire mieux que professeur de Potions mais si cela lui plaisait, qui était-elle pour lui dicter son futur ? De toute façon, vu la maladresse légendaire de sa petite-fille, elle n'aurait jamais pu travailler en administration. Peut-être en tant que guérisseuse, mais là encore, Sarah n'était pas assez disciplinée pour faire un tel métier. Seules les potions lui convenaient.

Sarah arriva devant la grande porte de la maison coloniale et elle s'ouvrit sur une petite femme d'un certain âge.

\- Bonjour, Miss Sarah, lança-t-elle. Bienvenue chez vous !

\- Bonjour Faith, répondit Sarah en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Faith était une des trois domestiques qui travaillaient pour le domaine des Turner. Son mari Gerald était l'intendant du domaine et leur fille Martha travaillait aux cuisines. Sarah s'était toujours demandée s'ils n'avaient pas un peu de sang Puckwoodgenie, vu leur petite taille et leurs oreilles légèrement pointues, mais elle n'avait jamais osé poser la question à Faith. Elle se rappelait avoir plusieurs fois demandé à sa mère quand elle était petite mais celle-ci n'avait jamais confirmé ses soupçons.

\- Bonjour Sarah ! lui lança une voix féminine qui provenait de sa gauche.

Sa belle-sœur Fiona, une belle femme élégante de 35 ans, s'avançait vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bonjour Fiona ! dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- As-tu fait bon voyage ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, très bien. C'était rapide.

\- Faith a préparé ta chambre. Nous déjeunerons aux alentours de 13h, je te laisse t'installer, et n'hésite pas à descendre dans le petit salon pour prendre un apéritif. Nous y serons avec Grandma. Et je veux ensuite un récit complet de ta vie à Poudlard !

Sarah la quitta pour aller dans sa chambre, celle dans laquelle elle avait toujours vécu pendant son enfance. Rien n'avait changé depuis son départ presque quatre mois auparavant. Faith avait aéré la chambre, enlevé la poussière et avait installé un bol de potpourri avec les fleurs séchées préférées de Sarah : un mélange de jasmin, rose, de bois d'érable et de cannelle ainsi que quelques épices.

Elle posa sa valise sur le coffre au pied de son lit et entreprit de sortir toutes ses affaires. Elle changea de tenue, puis, descendit dans le petit salon pour retrouver sa famille. Sa grand-mère était installée sur un grand fauteuil devant la cheminée allumée du petit salon. Fiona n'était nulle part en vue, elle se dirigera directement vers Benedicte Turner.

\- Bonjour, Grand-mère, dit-elle en se plaçant devant elle.

Cette dernière sourit, se leva et prit sa petite-fille dans ses bras.

\- Comment vas-tu, Sarah ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tout va bien ! Et toi ?

\- La vieillesse, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours. Mais on fait aller.

\- Tu es encore jeune, grand-mère, arrête de dire ça !

\- Je n'arrive plus à courir derrière mes arrières petits-enfants quand ils font une bêtise…

\- Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas besoin de courir après eux pour les arrêter.

Sarah se souvenait des gardes de sa grand-mère quand elle était enfant. Un seul coup de baguette de Benedicte Turner suffisait à l'arrêter quand elle voulait grimper sur une commode, prendre un objet dangereux ou courir dans tous les sens en faisant le zouave dans le jardin.

Faith arriva dans le petit salon avec un petit plateau dans les mains. Elle leur servit un verre de Xerès et laissa la bouteille sur la table basse. Sarah alla s'asseoir sur le canapé en face de sa grand-mère. Fiona arriva enfin.

\- Où sont les enfants ? demanda Sarah.

\- Chez mes parents, dit-elle, ils reviendront juste pour la veille de Noël. Ça me fait un peu de vacances ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de devoir t'occuper de trois enfants dont deux en bas âge. Mary est impossible !

Fiona et Harold avaient trois enfants : David, 8 ans, Katie, 4 ans et Mary, 2 ans. La femme de son frère aimait beaucoup se plaindre de tout et de rien. Elle adorait aussi les commérages, son passe-temps favori, mais elle n'avait pas mauvais fond. Sarah l'appréciait même si elle n'était pas sa meilleure amie.

\- Oui, j'imagine, acquiesça-t-elle, même si au fond, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était que de vivre avec trois enfants.

\- Bon, alors, raconte-nous ! dit soudain Fiona en la pressant. Comment est l'Ecosse ? Et Poudlard ? Minerva McGonagall est-elle aussi sévère qu'on le prétend ?

\- Par où commencer… commença Sarah, hésitante. La directrice de Poudlard n'est pas aussi froide qu'on le dit, non. Elle m'a très bien accueillie, elle m'a même nommé un tuteur pour qu'il m'aide à me sentir bien.

Sarah omit de dire que le fameux tuteur était un être exécrable qui l'ignorait la plupart du temps mais dont elle était, contre toute attente, tombée amoureuse. Elle n'aurait sûrement pas reçu l'approbation de sa belle-sœur ni de sa grand-mère. De plus Fiona, en grosse pipelette qu'elle était, n'aurait pas pu garder le secret pour elle.

\- Je me suis fait des amis parmi le corps enseignant, continua-t-elle. Ils m'ont vraiment aidée à me sentir bien à Poudlard. Mes élèves ont l'air d'apprécier mes cours et je fais partie de l'équipe de Quidditch des professeurs. Nous participerons à un championnat en mars.

\- C'est fantastique ! s'écria Fiona. Tout ça m'a l'air si excitant ! Et parle-moi des hommes !

Sarah s'attendait à cette question. Sa belle-sœur était de nature très curieuse, beaucoup plus qu'elle quand il s'agissait de personnes. Dès qu'un homme ou une femme inconnu(e) entrait dans une pièce où elle se trouvait, elle voulait tout connaître de lui ou d'elle. Forcément, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de poser cette question. Sarah essaya de garder un air neutre quand elle parla.

\- Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'hommes très intéressants à Poudlard, dit-elle évasivement. Comment se passe le travail d'Harold ?

Sa grand-mère qui n'était pas tombée de la dernière pluie haussa un sourcil mais ne releva pas. Elle avait bien remarqué le changement de sujet de sa petite-fille mais ne dit rien.

Les trois femmes discutèrent des dernières nouvelles sur le monde sorcier américain tout en buvant leur Xérès. Fiona était au courant de tous les derniers potins : cela allait du dernier scandale au sein du MACUSA, le Ministre de la Justice avait été retrouvé au lit avec un homme alors qu'il était marié avec deux enfants, au dernier mariage sorcier en vogue, celui du célèbre Joshua Blaise, un grand joueur de Quidditch, avec la non moins célèbre, Dakota Fields, une mannequin sorcière autant connue dans le milieu des sorciers que des non mages, pour terminer sur l'anecdote de la perruque perdue du guérisseur Johnson pendant qu'il était en pleine intervention médicale.

Faith arriva enfin pour leur proposer de passer à table. Sarah se sentit enfin détendue. Elle était de retour chez elle.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, elle était invitée à une soirée d'anniversaire organisée par son amie Mandy. Elle aurait préféré retrouver sa meilleure amie seule à seule car elle avait beaucoup de choses à lui raconter. Mais Mandy était très occupée et n'avait pu lui proposer que cette soirée. Avec dépit, elle arriva devant la porte de l'appartement de son amie. Elle savait qu'il y aurait beaucoup de sorciers, sûrement quelques-uns de ses anciens collègues, ce qu'elle redoutait.

Elle toqua à la porte et un homme lui ouvrit. Sarah entendit de la musique et des brouhahas, il semblait y avoir beaucoup de monde. Elle ne connaissait pas la personne qui lui avait ouvert et lui déclina son nom. Il la fit entrer. Il y avait des sorciers partout dans le grand appartement de Mandy : dans la cuisine, dans la salle à manger, dans le grand salon. Les gens étaient debout, sirotaient des boissons diverses, grignotaient des mini-sandwichs ou encore pour les plus chanceux, étaient assis sur le grand canapé et les quelques sièges à disposition.

Sarah se fraya un passage dans le couloir bondé. D'habitude, elle n'allait pas à ce genre de soirée, voyant son amie à une autre occasion mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix aujourd'hui.

Certaines personnes la reconnurent et l'apostrophèrent.

\- Hey, Sarah ! Comment vas-tu ? lui lança une grande femme brune avec des lunettes.

Sarah la reconnut et son humeur baissa d'un cran. C'était son ancienne collègue, Angela Wilkinson, professeur de Sortilèges à Ilvermorny. Angela ne l'avait jamais appréciée et avait toujours dénigré ses capacités en potions. Elle discutait avec deux autres femmes que Sarah n'avait jamais vu.

\- Oui, tout va bien, répondit Sarah, qui s'était approchée du groupe avec regret.

\- Emily, Kirsten, je vous présente Sarah, une ancienne collègue, qui enseigne maintenant à Poudlard, dit Angela d'une voix mielleuse.

Mais Sarah n'était pas dupe, elle savait que Angela, en vraie garce, lui planterait un couteau dans le dos dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Les deux femmes qui l'accompagnaient furent impressionnées.

\- Sarah était notre Miss Catastrophe à Ilvermorny, dit Angela qui n'appréciait visiblement pas le regard admiratif de ses amies. Depuis qu'elle est partie, le nombre de chaudrons brisés a grandement diminué !

_Et ça y est, c'est parti ! _pensa Sarah. Cela n'avait pas duré longtemps. Angela avait toujours été aussi exécrable. Sarah sourit ironiquement. Elle n'allait pas se faire marcher sur les pieds.

\- Et toi, comment tu vas, Angela ? demanda-t-elle, en souriant légèrement. J'ai cru entendre par ma belle-sœur que tu divorçais de Michael, n'est-ce pas ?

Angela la fusilla du regard. Il y avait quand même du bon d'avoir pour belle-sœur Fiona, au moins, elle était au courant de toutes les histoires croustillantes du monde sorcier.

\- Oui, bredouilla son ancienne collègue.

\- Il parait que tu l'as trouvé dans ton lit avec Shana.

\- Non, ils n'étaient pas dans mon lit, s'indigna-t-elle.

\- Ah désolée, mes informations n'était pas les bonnes alors…

Et sur ce, elle les quitta en s'excusant. Angela la regarda avec haine. Mais Sarah n'était plus à Ilvermorny désormais, elle n'avait plus à se faire marcher sur les pieds par cette peste de Wilkinson qui lui avait pourri cinq ans de sa vie d'enseignante.

Sarah continua son chemin, hochant la tête vers les gens qu'elle connaissait mais ne s'arrêtant dans aucun groupe. Elle cherchait Mandy du regard. Elle trouva enfin cette dernière dans la cuisine en train de préparer des mini-pizzas. Elles se jetèrent littéralement l'une sur l'autre.

\- Tu m'as manqué ! lança Sarah.

\- Moi aussi ! répondit sa meilleure amie.

\- Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, dit subitement Sarah en sortant un cadeau de son sac.

Mandy le prit et l'ouvrit devant elle. C'était des gants en peau dragon qu'elle avait acheté chez Gaichiffon. Son amie était professeur de Botanique et Sarah savait que ce cadeau lui serait utile.

\- Merci, Sarah, dit Mandy en l'embrassant. Tu n'aurais pas dû !

\- Mais je t'en prie, ça me fait plaisir !

\- Il va falloir que tu me racontes tout sur Poudlard ! Bon, là, je suis un peu occupée, mais quand il y aura un peu moins de monde. Et puis, surtout, il faut que je te présente Glenn, mon nouveau petit ami.

Mandy lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle avait parlé de sa nouvelle conquête dans ses courriers et Sarah avait hâte de rencontrer le fameux Glenn.

\- Viens, je t'emmène le voir, suis-moi !

Mandy prit son grand plateau de mini-pizzas et se dirigea vers le grand salon. Sarah la suivit. Après avoir déposé le plat sur le buffet, elle se mit à la recherche de son petit ami.

\- Ah, le voilà ! lança-t-elle. Il discute avec le député O'Brien. Glenn travaille dans son cabinet et il s'entend bien avec son patron. Il l'a invité.

Sarah s'arrêta net. O'Brien… ? Son sang se glaça. Elle leva les yeux et le vit. Un grand homme châtain clair, plutôt beau garçon, discutait avec le député John O'Brien, un homme de presque 50 ans, aux cheveux grisonnants mais au charme magnétique. Ce dernier était habillé de façon négligée avec sa chemise ouverte de deux boutons à manches longues qu'il avait plié pour qu'elles remontent jusqu'à ses coudes et son pantalon de costume qui le seyait.

Sarah ne s'y trompa pas, il n'y avait aucune négligence dans sa tenue, tout chez lui était très étudié et méticuleusement réfléchi.

Glenn parlait avec John O'Brien... l'homme avec qui elle avait eu une relation secrète pendant deux ans. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'ils avaient rompu, il y a plus d'un an. Sarah ne pensait plus être amoureuse de lui, mais en le voyant, son coeur se serra. Pourtant, il lui avait fait trop de mal. Même si elle ressentait encore un petit quelque chose pour lui, jamais elle ne retomberait dans ses bras.

Sarah suivit Mandy par automatisme. Elle n'avait pas envie de reparler avec son ancien amant. Elle inspira profondément, se détendit le visage et imprima un sourire aimable sur ses lèvres.

\- Glenn, lança Mandy vers son petit ami, je dois te présenter Sarah !

\- Ah la fameuse Sarah, dit ce dernier avec un grand sourire.

Quand il la vit, il la prit dans ses bras, sans cérémonie. Sarah accepta son accolade et dans son dos, elle vit que John avait pâli légèrement en la voyant mais il lui sourit.

\- Et voici le député John O'Brien, dit Mandy en le lui présentant.

\- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, répondit rapidement Sarah.

\- Oui, en effet, renchérit le député.

Elle serra la main qu'il lui tendit. La poigne de ce dernier était ferme.

\- Ah bon ? Où ça ? demanda Glenn, curieux.

\- Euh… à un gala de charité organisé par mon frère, il y a quelques années, répondit-elle, ce qui était totalement vrai.

\- C'est bien à cette occasion ! Comment va votre frère, Harold ? l'interrogea John O'Brien comme s'il était intéressé par la santé de son frère, mais Sarah savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Très bien, député O'Brien. Et comment vont votre femme Susannah et vos enfants ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement ironique.

\- Ils se portent à merveille, répondit-il un sourire crispé sur les lèvres. Ils sont en ce moment chez mes beaux-parents dans l'Arkansas.

\- Oh, votre maison doit vous sembler vide !

Mandy et Glenn ne percevaient visiblement pas la tension entre les deux autres personnes qui les accompagnaient. Glenn faisait des commentaires sur les gens qu'il avait rencontré, Mandy l'écoutait avec des yeux amoureux. Sarah les examina. Ils avaient l'air de faire un beau couple. Cela faisait six mois qu'ils étaient ensembles et elle fut ravie de voir que son amie avait peut-être rencontré un homme digne d'elle.

Elle entendit un léger raclement de gorge à côté d'elle. John essayait de lui parler en lui faisant de grands signes avec ses yeux et sa tête. Sarah ne mit pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il voulait lui parler en privé. Elle n'avait franchement pas envie de se retrouver seule avec lui. Bien sûr, elle s'était jurée de ne plus coucher avec lui mais parfois, les habitudes étaient tenaces. Elle ne savait pas comment son corps réagirait. Elle ne l'aimait plus, certes, mais il était toujours doté de ce magnétisme qui l'avait fait fondre de nombreuses fois. Néanmoins, elle se devait de l'affronter.

Le député s'excusa en indiquant qu'il voulait aller aux toilettes. Sarah attendit deux minutes, puis, elle dit à Glenn et Mandy qu'elle avait vu quelqu'un qu'elle reconnaissait.

\- On se parlera un peu plus tard ? s'exclama Mandy à son attention.

\- Oui, bien sûr !

Mais Sarah avait déjà la tête ailleurs. Elle appréhendait la confrontation. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain de Mandy en espérant qu'une connaissance ne la voit pas y entrer. Finalement, personne ne fit attention à elle et elle réussit à atteindre la salle de bain sans problème. Elle referma à clé la porte derrière elle et lança un sort de silence. John était assis sur le rebord de la baignoire et l'attendait patiemment.

Brusquement, il se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Il la serra dans ses bras avec force. Sarah eut le souffle coupé.

\- Tu m'as manqué ! dit-il en collant son visage dans ses cheveux et en les humant.

\- Lâche-moi, John, s'écria-t-elle en le repoussant. Tu sais bien que c'est fini entre nous !

\- Pourquoi tu es venue alors ? lui demanda-t-il en la tenant par la taille. Son souffle était chaud sur son cou.

\- Parce que je pensais que tu avais des choses à me dire ! Maintenant, lâche-moi.

Elle le repoussa plus vivement, il recula de quelques pas, la lâchant finalement. Ses yeux devinrent étincelants.

\- Tu ne peux pas me repousser, Sarah ! Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu as envie de moi ! Tu as toujours eu envie de moi.

\- Pas du tout ! lança-t-elle d'une voix furieuse. A une époque, peut-être que tu me faisais de l'effet, mais maintenant, c'est terminé !

\- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Sarah sursauta. Cette fois, il avança un pas vers elle, prudemment. Il la regardait comme un félin observant sa proie. Il leva une main vers sa joue mais la laissa suspendre dans l'air.

\- Tu m'as terriblement manqué ! dit-il, toujours de ses yeux perçants. Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi. C'était une grosse erreur d'arrêter notre relation !

\- Non, ce n'était pas une erreur, tu n'as pas voulu quitter ta femme pour moi ! s'écria-t-elle, mais sa voix était moins assurée.

\- Parce que ce n'était pas le bon moment, continua-t-il, en avançant toujours vers elle.

Maintenant, Sarah reculait en même temps qu'il s'avançait vers elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'aurait pas dû le suivre dans la salle de bain. Elle n'eut soudainement plus confiance en elle et n'était plus aussi déterminée qu'avant.

\- Susannah sortait d'une longue maladie et les enfants étaient à peine entrés à Ilvermorny, se défendit-il, toujours de sa voix grave et sensuelle. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, tu aurais pu partir, dit-elle moins confiante.

Malheureusement, son pied cogna contre la porte de la salle de bain, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Les yeux de John s'illuminèrent. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus le fuir, il s'avança vers elle et l'atteignit. Il posa une main sur la porte, à côté de sa tête, lui faisant barrage et lui caressa doucement la joue. Le corps de Sarah réagit. Il eut un sourire. John était un très bon legilimens et il ressentait les fluctuations de ses sentiments juste en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Ne me repousse pas ! lui souffla-t-il.

Il lui embrassa la joue, le front, le nez, le menton, le cou. A chacun de ses baisers, Sarah se sentit défaillir encore plus, elle n'avait plus aucune force pour le repousser bien que ses mains soient posées sur le torse de John, tentant de le maintenir à distance. Finalement, il l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Au début, elle ne voulut pas répondre à son baiser mais sa langue se fraya un chemin dans sa bouche. Et subitement, elle ne pensa plus à rien. Elle n'avait embrassé personne depuis longtemps, ni eut une relation intime depuis des mois. Son corps lui hurlait son manque.

Les mains de Sarah tombèrent le long de son corps. John, la voyant vaincue, la prit dans ses bras, et cette fois, il se fit plus farouche dans son baiser et dans ses caresses. Quand il commença à soulever sa jupe pour caresser ses fesses sous sa culotte, une image s'imprima dans le cerveau de Sarah.

Elle revit très clairement le visage de Severus Rogue qui la regardait d'un air narquois. Elle repensa en une fraction de seconde à tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur son passé : Mangemort, espion, malheureux en amour depuis des années, sûrement seul, oui, terriblement seul...

Cela la fit reprendre ses esprits immédiatement. Elle repoussa vivement John qui fut surpris par ce geste plein de fermeté.

\- Non, nous ne serons jamais plus ensemble ! lança-t-elle à l'attention du député.

Et elle s'enfuit de la salle de bain en le laissant seul.


	10. L'anniversaire du professeur Rogue

_Bonjour,_

_Voici la suite des aventures de Sarah Turner avec ce cher Severus Rogue. A quel sauce notre héroïne sera-t-elle mangée ?_

_Très bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 - L'anniversaire du professeur Rogue**

Sarah revint à Poudlard juste avant le Nouvel An. Elle préférait se garder quelques jours pour peaufiner ses cours afin de ne pas démarrer sur les chapeaux de roues. Il y avait également une autre raison pour laquelle elle voulait revenir à l'école plus rapidement.

Avant de partir en congés, elle avait appris que l'anniversaire du professeur Rogue tombait le 09 janvier. Et les professeurs lui réservaient une fête surprise. Carolyn lui avait expliqué que Severus détestait ce genre de soirée, surtout s'il était à l'honneur, et d'un commun accord depuis plusieurs années, tous les enseignants s'organisaient pour fêter son anniversaire. Bien sûr, le héros de la soirée ne savait jamais quand allait se dérouler cette fameuse fête. Cela pouvait se passer à son réveil, à midi ou encore à 23h30. Il s'était souvent fait porter pâle ce jour-là, mais en vain car la directrice l'obligeait à travailler, connaissant les réelles raisons de son absence. La mesquinerie des professeurs était telle que la surprise n'avait pas forcément lieu dans la salle des professeurs, cela pouvait se passer dans une salle de cours vide, dans son bureau, dans sa propre salle de classe, ou encore, quand il sortait des toilettes. Les enseignants trouvaient toujours un moyen pour le surprendre, ce qui le faisait enrager encore plus.

Sarah qui savait quand et où se déroulerait la fameuse fête (dans la Salle des Trophées, à 22h45 précise, lorsque Severus terminerait sa tournée de surveillance) devait lui trouver un cadeau. Elle y avait longuement réfléchi mais finalement, elle ne voyait qu'un seul cadeau possible : des plumes d'oiseau-éléphant. Elle ne devait pas les acheter car ç'aurait été trop facile et le présent n'aurait pas de valeur pour Severus. Mais si elle arrivait à trouver le lieu de résidence de ces oiseau-éléphants dans la Forêt Interdite et à leur subtiliser quelques plumes, elle savait qu'elle gagnerait des points, pas forcément dans le cœur du professeur, mais au moins dans son estime.

Pendant les vacances de Noël, elle avait correspondu avec Hagrid en lui demandant beaucoup d'informations sur ces oiseaux. Malheureusement, le professeur et garde-chasse n'avait aucune idée d'où ils pouvaient se trouver. Il avait beau se promener fréquemment dans la Forêt Interdite, il en avait rarement vu, seulement une fois quelques années auparavant.

Sarah avait quand même eu une idée et elle comptait la tester à son retour.

De retour à Poudlard, elle ne prit même pas la peine d'aller dans son appartement et se rendit directement chez Hagrid. La fumée sortant de la cheminée lui signifia que le professeur était bien chez lui. Quand elle toqua à sa porte, elle entendit les aboiements familiers de Crockdur et les pas lourds de Hagrid.

\- Bonjour Sarah ! dit ce dernier, un peu surpris. Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt revenue à Poudlard !

\- Bonjour Hagrid ! répondit-elle avant un grand sourire. Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui, très bien. Entrez !

Hagrid la laissa passer et elle alla s'installer sur une chaise haute.

\- Que me vaut votre visite ? lui demanda-t-il, en préparant du café.

\- J'aimerais vous reparler des oiseau-éléphants, répondit-elle.

\- Encore cette histoire ! Malheureusement, comme je vous l'ai dit dans mes lettres, je ne sais pas du tout où ils nichent. Ces créatures sont très discrètes.

\- Je sais, Hagrid, mais j'ai eu une idée pendant mes vacances.

Il la regarda surprise mais ne dit rien, la laissant continuer.

\- Et si je survolais la Forêt Interdite sur le dos de Muskogee ? s'écria-t-elle, contente de son idée. En le montant, je pourrai quadriller toutes les zones de la Forêt. Les oiseau-éléphants sont de grands animaux, et je suis sûre que je pourrai les voir, même de loin.

\- C'est une idée intéressante que vous avez là, dit Hagrid. Mais il y a juste un problème.

\- Quel problème ? s'exclama Sarah, surprise.

\- Vous avez oublié les centaures ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de survoler leur territoire, c'est interdit !

Sarah eut la mine déconfite. Elle n'y avait pas pensé. Pourtant, son idée était tellement bonne.

\- Connaissez-vous les limites de leur territoire ? lui demanda-t-elle, la voix moins assurée.

\- Oui, à peu près ! Je vais vous le dessiner sur une carte.

Hagrid sortit une carte de la Forêt Interdite et une plume. Il traça en gros le territoire des centaures qui correspondait à la moitié de la Forêt. La limite se trouvait au niveau d'un mont escarpé à l'ouest et à peu près au milieu du Grand Lac à l'est.

\- Leur territoire est gigantesque, dit Sarah dans un souffle, de plus en plus découragée.

\- Oui, et c'était leur condition ! Aucun humain n'a le droit de passer leur frontière. Il y a quinze ans, vous auriez pu vous promener sans problème, mais avec ce qui s'est passé lors de la guerre, si le Ministère ne voulait pas subir une révolte de leur part et de fait, de toutes les créatures de la Forêt, il a été obligé d'accepter leur condition.

\- Et les centaures ? Peuvent-ils se promener partout ?

\- Oui, ils ont accès à toute la Forêt. Nous, sorciers, n'avons pas le droit d'aller dans leur territoire. Si vous y mettez, ne serait-ce qu'un pied, ils vous abattront sans sommation !

Sarah fut horrifiée.

\- Je peux quand même survoler l'autre moitié de la Forêt Interdite ? demanda-t-elle, un peu plus pâle qu'à son arrivée.

\- Oui, vous pourrez, mais je ne suis pas sûre que vous en trouverez. Je fais fréquemment des rondes et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'en ai vu que très rarement.

Sarah était totalement dépitée. Néanmoins, elle convint d'un rendez-vous avec Hagrid le lendemain matin afin qu'il l'accompagne jusqu'à la clairière des Sombrals.

Quand elle monta Muskogee le lendemain, elle fit le tour de la partie autorisée de la Forêt Interdite. Elle décida de procéder par portion et scruta chaque partie de la Forêt avec attention. Elle s'était lancée un sort de chaleur afin de ne pas avoir trop froid. Elle survolait la cime des arbres et regardait avec attention la forêt enneigée. Elle vit de nombreux volatiles mais aucune trace des oiseau-éléphants. En deux heures, elle ne fit même pas le tour de la grande forêt et décida de revenir le lendemain matin.

\- Alors ? lui demanda Hagrid qui l'attendait en donnant à manger aux Sombrals.

\- Non, je n'ai rien vu.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas si vous allez pouvoir les trouver. Ces créatures sont extrêmement rares et j'ai bien peur qu'ils ne vivent pas dans cette partie de la forêt.

Sarah ne perdit pas courage pour autant et s'attaqua à l'autre partie de la forêt le lendemain. Cependant, ses recherches furent toutes aussi infructueuses. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. S'il y avait des oiseau-éléphants dans cette forêt, ils n'étaient pas présents dans cette partie-là.

Elle rentra complètement dépitée dans son appartement. Qu'allait-elle maintenant offrir au professeur Rogue ? La mort dans l'âme, elle se résigna à se rendre au Chemin de Traverse dès qu'elle trouverait un moment.

Elle célébra le réveillon du Nouvel An chez Carolyn en compagnie de George, Anthony et son ami. Quelques autres sorciers que Sarah ne connaissait pas furent invités également et ils passèrent une agréable soirée à se raconter leurs dernières anecdotes. George n'avait pas changé son attitude envers elle depuis qu'il lui avait proposé de sortir avec lui. Il avait même l'air de ne pas avoir été perturbé puisqu'il se présenta avec une sorcière à la soirée. Carolyn lui souffla que cette femme était une de ses "sex friends" et qu'il n'y avait rien de sérieux entre eux.

Quand elle transplana au Chemin de Traverse le samedi précédant la rentrée scolaire, elle découvrit une rue très animée. Les sorciers et sorcières faisaient les dernières courses pour leurs enfants qui allaient reprendre l'école. Sarah regardait les gens s'affairer d'une boutique à une autre et appréciait le cadre rustique de la rue, avec son allée en pierres et ses bâtisses aux poutres apparentes. Elle se dirigea en premier lieu dans la boutique de l'apothicaire, où elle retrouva Anthony, portant un tablier gris, qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

\- Bonjour Sarah ! lui dit-il.

\- Bonjour Anthony ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien ! Je te fais visiter la boutique ?

Le magasin n'était pas très grand mais il disposait de tous les ingrédients possibles et inimaginables pour les potions et l'alchimie. Cela allait des simples scarabées à la poudre de corne de licorne ou au sisymbre séché. Elle découvrit même une section dédiée aux pierres. Anthony lui expliqua qu'elles étaient utilisées pour la transmutation des métaux et commença à lui faire un mini-cours sur les propriétés de chaque pierre. Il était dans son élément étant professeur d'Alchimie.

\- Bien sûr, la pierre la plus précieuse est le diamant qui a un puissant pouvoir de guérison en alchimie. Elle est aussi appelée la pierre de la réconciliation et parfois, certains sorciers viennent ici juste pour acheter et faire façonner un diamant pour un bijou. Nous ne sommes pas bijoutier mais avons quelques adresses car cela peut servir. Voici une autre pierre noble, le saphir, ma pierre préférée, elle procure force et courage. En revanche, si ton saphir a des défauts, cela peut avoir des conséquences désastreuses sur ton alchimie. Bien sûr, nous ne vendons pas que des gemmes aussi chères, tu as aussi des simples topazes, de l'ambre ou encore des améthystes, avec des propriétés différentes pour chacune selon leur couleur.

Sarah l'écoutait avec attention. Elle n'avait jamais fait d'alchimie car cette option n'existait pas à Ilvermorny et elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas suivre quelques cours privés avec Anthony. L'utilisation de ces pierres pouvait être un bon complément pour les potions. Elle savait déjà que la poussière d'ambre était utilisée pour quelques concoctions et se demanda ce que pourrait donner l'ajout d'autres pierres.

Néanmoins, elle décida de partir de la boutique car elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle ne trouverait pas le cadeau de Severus Rogue dans ce magasin. Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui offrir un kit d'ingrédients pour potions, ni un diamant. Elle prit donc congé d'Anthony et continua sa visite du Chemin de Traverse.

Elle tomba sur la boutique de _Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux_ dont elle avait beaucoup entendu parler par ses élèves. Elle avait retrouvé de faux accessoires sorciers dans leurs poches. Ces derniers n'avaient jamais utilisé un seul de ces produits lors de ses cours mais les autres professeurs lui avaient fortement conseillé d'y faire attention. Weasley… Ce nom la ramena à Rogue et à son histoire. Elle regarda la vitrine colorée où des boursouflets roses s'amusaient dans une grande cage aménagée et hésita à entrer. Non, elle ne trouverait pas son bonheur dans cette boutique. Elle passa donc son chemin avec regret.

Elle arriva devant _Wiseacres, Équipements pour Sorciers_ et vit dans la vitrine une très belle plume jaune à la base puis orange et rouge vers le haut. Les couleurs bien que vives et lumineuses étaient très harmonieuses. Elle lut un écriteau : "Plume de phénix, rare". Le prix était de 19 gallions ce qui était très cher. Sarah réfléchit. La plume ne valait pas celle des oiseau-éléphants, pourtant, elle était très belle et cela semblait un cadeau raffiné pour le professeur. Elle hésita encore quelques instants, puis se décida enfin et entra dans la boutique. Quand elle en ressortit dix minutes plus tard, elle était plus que satisfaite de son achat et retourna le cœur léger à Poudlard.

* * *

La première semaine de la rentrée fut assez intense pour Sarah, car ses élèves lui rendirent de longs parchemins sur les potions qu'elle devait corriger. Ils avaient également passé des examens avant Noël et tous ses cours étaient dédiés à la correction des tests. La semaine passa très vite.

Cependant, plus le jour de l'anniversaire de Severus approchait, plus son stress augmentait car elle n'était plus très sûre du cadeau qu'elle allait lui offrir. Il était peut-être un peu trop coûteux pour un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine et risquait de révéler ses vrais sentiments.

Depuis le début de la rentrée, ce dernier était égal à lui-même et ne lui parlait que s'il y était obligé. Cela la peinait un peu. Elle avait bien tenté de lui demander comment ses vacances s'étaient passées mais il lui avait répondu laconiquement sans ajouter aucun détail, ce qui avait coupé court à la discussion.

Sarah se sentit déprimée toute la semaine mais cacha son désespoir par des faux sourires et des plaisanteries.

Quand enfin arriva le jour de l'anniversaire de Rogue, Sarah mit la boîte dans son sac. Lors du petit-déjeuner, elle fut très surprise de voir voler vers la table des professeurs une vingtaine de hiboux. Ils se dirigeaient tous vers le professeur Rogue qui les regardait d'un air tendu, les mains crispées.

\- Ah, s'exclama Septima, qui était assise à droite de Sarah, la danse des hiboux va commencer.

Tous les hiboux se disputèrent la priorité mais Severus, furieux, n'y fit pas attention et attrapa sans vergogne chaque courrier et paquet qu'il recevait sans faire attention aux regards outrés que lui lançaient les volatiles. Sarah remarqua qu'il les jetait sans considération sous la table dans un sac qu'il avait certainement ensorcelé. Le spectacle dura pendant tout le repas. Les élèves des quatre tables regardaient avec curiosité le manège des hiboux qui se déroulait devant eux. Les garçons riaient, sauf bien sûr ceux de la maison Serpentard. Les filles avaient également un sourire sur les lèvres mais la plupart chuchotaient entre elles, montrant les hiboux du doigt.

Sarah pouvait enfin se rendre compte de la popularité du professeur que ce soit dans le monde extérieur ou dans l'école. Carolyn et Hagrid l'avaient avertie mais elle ne les avait crus qu'à moitié, connaissant la personnalité hautaine et désagréable de Severus, incompatible avec le mot populaire. Elle regarda les hiboux bouche bée.

\- Ça en fait des cadeaux ! chuchota Septima.

\- J'avoue, je suis impressionnée, répondit Sarah, reprenant un peu ses esprits.

\- C'est comme ça depuis cinq ans. Auparavant, personne ne faisait attention à lui, mais depuis la fin de la guerre, et surtout depuis que la date de son anniversaire a fuité on ne sait comment dans la Gazette du Sorcier, il reçoit des tonnes de présents le 09 janvier. Et ce que vous voyez là, ce n'est qu'une infime partie de ce qu'il va recevoir pendant la journée. Il est également très populaire auprès des étudiantes et elles attendront toutes la fin de chaque cours pour lui remettre leur propre cadeau.

Sarah repensa à la plume qui l'attendait dans son sac. Elle avait pris du temps pour l'envelopper mais son cadeau n'avait rien de spécial. Son moral redescendit en flèche. Le seul cadeau qui aurait pu surpasser tous les autres était cette plume d'oiseau-éléphant, celle qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver…

Sarah alla enseigner ce jour-là le cœur serré. Elle ne pensait qu'au moment où elle donnerait son présent à Severus et fut assez distraite pendant tous ses cours. Les élèves le remarquèrent mais ne dirent rien. Tous travaillaient en silence sur leur potion du jour, Sarah venait les voir comme à son habitude mais elle était moins volubile, moins enthousiaste.

Quand enfin le soir arriva, la tension monta d'un cran. Severus était exaspéré et énervé et lançait des regards noirs à quiconque osait lui parler. Personne sur la table des professeurs n'osa lui adresser la parole. Septima souffla à Sarah qu'il avait passé une très mauvaise journée, il avait dû retirer des points à quelques étudiantes car elles avaient été indisciplinées pendant ses cours, discutant des cadeaux qu'elles allaient offrir à leur professeur. Certaines étaient même sorties de son cours en pleurant tellement il avait été désagréable. Sarah redouta encore plus la fête surprise qu'elle avait préparé avec les collègues. Comment allait-il le prendre ?

A 22h, elle retrouva la plupart des professeurs dans la Salle des Trophées. Ils ensorcelèrent le lieu pour faire apparaître des tables, des victuailles ainsi que des boissons. Ils lancèrent un sort de désillusion afin de cacher leurs préparatifs et se cachèrent dans un coin de la salle. Les enseignants étaient surexcités. L'anniversaire de Severus Rogue était le seul qu'ils fêtaient car ils savaient pertinemment qu'il détestait le célébrer. Sarah comprit que c'était leur petite revanche face à l'attitude souvent hautaine du professeur.

Le professeur Rogue arriva enfin dans la Salle des Trophées, Filius lui ayant envoyé un patronus pour lui dire qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour faire sortir des doxys récalcitrants. Il ouvrit la porte prudemment se doutant un peu de ce qui allait lui arriver. Il savait pertinemment qu'une surprise concoctée par ses collègues l'attendait quelque part dans le château.

Les enseignants sortirent brusquement de leur cachette et crièrent "Joyeux anniversaire" en chœur, tout en lançant des confettis sur le pauvre Severus qui s'en prit plein les cheveux. Ce dernier ne desserra pas les mâchoires.

Minerva, sans faire attention à sa mauvaise humeur, le tira par le bras pour l'emmener vers le milieu de la salle où le buffet avait été installé. Il avait toujours des confettis collés sur ses cheveux. La directrice, avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, l'affubla d'un chapeau pointu en papier. Severus lançait des regards noirs et gardait les lèvres crispées. Mais il ne disait rien. Filius lui remit un verre de whisky pur feu dans la main, sans ménagement, avec un petit rire et tous les autres enseignants se servirent en boisson pour trinquer avec lui.

Sarah s'approcha avec son verre de Xérès devant un Severus tout sauf avenant, et c'est avec appréhension qu'elle lui parla.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, professeur Rogue, dit-elle en levant son verre vers le sien.

Il ne lui sourit pas, ne la remercia pas, il leva juste son verre mécaniquement pour le tinter sur sa coupe.

\- C'est le moment des cadeaux, s'exclama Minerva, l'air ravi.

Tous les professeurs sortirent les paquets qu'ils avaient cachés dans leur sac ou leur cape. Tous, sauf Sarah. Elle hésitait encore à sortir sa petite boîte et voulait savoir ce qu'avait pu acheter ses collègues.

\- Et vous êtes obligé de les ouvrir devant nous ! dit la directrice, avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Cette dernière prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer, comme put le constater Sarah.

Severus soupira d'exaspération et prit le premier présent qui se trouvait à sa portée, un petit paquet. Quand il présenta le cadeau devant tout le monde, Sarah fut presque choquée. C'était un simple porte-clé avec le visage de Severus enfermé dans un mini cadre en forme de cœur. George et Anthony pouffèrent de rire.

\- Merci, Bathsheda ! maugréa-t-il.

\- Mais de rien, lui lança le vieux professeur, un air ironique sur le visage.

Le deuxième cadeau fut aussi surprenant, c'était des chaussettes roses avec des cœurs imprimées, de la part de George. Et ainsi de suite… tous les cadeaux étaient plus ridicules les uns que les autres. Le professeur Rogue se retrouva ainsi avec une boite de chocolat en forme de cœur, un miroir de poche qui criait "Je suis le professeur le plus sexy du monde" dès qu'il l'ouvrait, une boule à neige en forme de cœur représentant Poudlard, une lampe en forme de rose, des bougies parfumées, un philtre d'amour dans une fiole en forme de cœur – encore ! -, un boursouflet rose…

Le visage de Sarah se décomposait un peu plus à chaque ouverture de présent. Personne ne lui avait dit qu'il fallait offrir un cadeau ridicule. Elle avait eu raison de ne pas sortir le paquet de son sac. En tout cas, aucun professeur ne se rendit compte qu'elle ne lui avait pas remis de cadeau et à la fin de l'ouverture des paquets stupides, ils reprirent leur petite fête.

Elle ne dura pas très longtemps. Severus, après avoir ouvert tous ses cadeaux et bu un verre de whisky, prit congés prétextant qu'il avait des devoirs à corriger. Il partit avec un rictus sur les lèvres. Aucun enseignant ne le retint.

\- C'était encore une belle fête cette année, s'écria joyeusement George.

\- Oui, j'ai adoré sa tête quand il est tombé sur ma lampe, dit à son tour Anthony.

\- Il a vraiment détesté, renchérit Carolyn. Il va nous détester encore plus !

\- Tu crois cela possible ? demanda George.

\- Tout est possible avec Severus !

Sarah resta silencieuse durant tout cet échange. Qu'allait-elle faire de la plume qu'elle lui avait acheté ? Pouvait-elle quand même lui offrir ? Ou trouverait-il cela déplacé ? Il avait reçu tellement de cadeaux. Elle était sûre que ceux qu'il avait reçu dans la journée n'étaient pas aussi ridicules que ceux des professeurs. Le sien aurait sûrement peu de valeur à ses yeux. Pourtant, elle avait quand même envie de le lui offrir, juste pour le temps qu'elle avait passé à le chercher.

\- Qu'as-tu, Sarah ? lui demanda Carolyn en plissant les yeux. Tu es bien silencieuse.

\- Oui… euh, je suis fatiguée, en fait. Je pense que je vais aller me coucher, répondit-elle rapidement. Ça a été une longue semaine.

Carolyn l'observa mais ne dit rien. Sarah partit de la Salle des Trophées et descendit vers les cachots. Elle passa devant le couloir du bureau de Severus et s'arrêta quelques instants. Devait-elle le déranger ? Peut-être était-il déjà couché ?

Elle balaya ses doutes et s'armant de courage, prit la direction de son bureau. De la lumière filtrait de la porte fermée. Elle inspira profondément avant de frapper sur la porte en bois.

Elle attendit quelques instants, entendit des bruits de pas et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Severus Rogue sans cape, ni veste, juste habillé d'une simple chemise blanche, rentrée dans un pantalon noir, qu'il avait négligemment ouverte de quelques boutons. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à de la visite à cette heure-ci car il avait l'air surpris.

\- Miss Turner ? demanda-t-il étonné par la présence de Sarah à sa porte. Que voulez-vous ?

\- Euh… excusez-moi de vous déranger, professeur, balbutia-t-elle les joues en feu.

Elle espérait de tout son cœur que la pénombre cache le rouge de son visage.

\- Je suis désolée mais tout à l'heure… euh… j'ai oublié de vous remettre mon cadeau, dit-elle embarrassée.

Le professeur Rogue haussa les sourcils et ses lèvres se crispèrent. Il devait sûrement penser à la mascarade de fête qu'il avait vécu une heure auparavant. Son visage se recomposa pour revêtir un air méprisant. Sarah n'y fit pas attention et se reprit, en déglutissant.

\- J'ai pensé que mon cadeau était… inapproprié pour la situation, continua-t-elle rapidement. Je veux dire… je ne savais pas quel genre de cadeaux vous receviez. Bref…

Elle sortit le paquet enveloppé de son sac et lui tendit.

\- Voici un cadeau pour votre anniversaire… enfin… pour vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait pour moi depuis le début de l'année... en tant que tuteur.

Le regard de Severus passa du cadeau au visage de Sarah, se demandant si c'était encore une mauvaise blague. Devant son air sérieux, il prit le présent d'une main. Il voulut fermer la porte mais Sarah semblait attendre quelque chose et fit un geste, comme si elle voulait bloquer la porte. Ce simple mouvement stoppa le professeur. Forcément, elle voulait qu'il ouvre son cadeau devant elle. Il souffla d'exaspération et défit le paquet.

Sarah le regarda faire le cœur battant. Quand enfin il ouvrit la boîte, la plume de phénix illumina brièvement son visage comme si elle était encore reliée à la créature magique. Severus la prit entre ses doigts délicatement et l'observa. Puis, il la reposa brusquement et ferma la boîte.

\- Merci, dit-il simplement.

\- Mais je vous en prie, j'espère qu'elle vous plaît, s'écria Sarah, avec espoir.

\- Oui, merci.

Sarah voulut ajouter quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Elle avait envie de faire durer ce moment. Pour une fois que le professeur ne la regardait pas d'un air hautain, elle voulait en profiter mais aucune idée ne lui vint en tête.

Soudain, elle entendit une voix de femme qui semblait de provenir des appartements de Severus Rogue.

\- Severus, mon chéri, que fais-tu ? s'exclama la voix de loin.

Sarah resta pétrifiée sur place. Rogue eut l'air gêné.

\- Une seconde, j'arrive, lança-t-il en direction de la voix.

Il se tourna vers Sarah et lui dit d'une voix ferme.

\- Bonne nuit, Miss Turner et merci encore pour le cadeau !

Et il referma la porte devant elle.


	11. Les questionnements de Sarah

_Bonjour !_

_Le dernier chapitre vous a fait beaucoup réagir... mais je n'ai pas cédé à la pression, j'ai attendu de mieux peaufiner ce chapitre avant de vous le proposer (oui, parfois, j'ai des côtés un peu sadiques... :p) : entre Severus qui ne peut pas être en couple, Sarah qui ne doit pas abandonner (de ma guest italienne dont je ne connais toujours pas le nom) ou totale incompréhension ! J'avoue, j'ai bien ri sous cape quand j'ai lu vos commentaires. En tout cas, merci ! Cela m'a permis d'améliorer ce nouveau chapitre._

_Malheureusement, je pense que je vais vous décevoir... Je n'en dis pas plus. Je vous rebrieferai au chapitre prochain ;)_

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira aussi et que vous ne me maudirez pas trop après l'avoir lu ^^' !_

_Très bonne lecture et à très vite !_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 - Les questionnements de Sarah**

Sarah resta plantée de longues minutes devant la porte en bois du professeur Rogue. Sa tête était vide de pensées. Puis, soudain, elle se réveilla de sa léthargie et se dirigea mécaniquement vers son appartement.

Quand elle referma la porte de son bureau derrière elle, enfin, elle reprit ses esprits. _Il y a une femme dans les appartements de Severus... là... maintenant ! _pensa-t-elle. La femme l'avait appelé "mon chéri", ce qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature de leur relation.

Sur les simples déductions de ses amis Carolyn et Hagrid, elle avait pensé que Severus n'était pas en couple mais cela ne semblait pas le cas. Pourquoi sinon cette femme se trouverait-elle chez lui, à une heure aussi tardive ?

Les jambes flageolantes, elle se dirigea dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Elle plongea sa tête dans son coussin. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle se sentait juste naïve, stupide, ridicule… Que s'était-elle imaginée ? Le professeur Rogue n'avait jamais montré la moindre inclinaison envers elle, il l'avait toujours méprisée en la regardant d'un air désagréable. Et elle… comme une idiote, elle était tombée amoureuse de cet homme qui ne la considérait que comme une collègue. Et ce cadeau ! Qu'allait-il en penser ? C'était un présent bien trop cher pour un homme avec qui elle n'était pas liée. En effet, il était son tuteur, mais on n'offrait pas une telle plume…

Le ventre de Sarah se tordit, elle sentit son cœur se resserrer.

La déprime la tint durant tout le samedi. Elle ne sortit même pas de son appartement pour aller manger dans la Grande Salle. Les professeurs n'y étaient pas obligés sauf s'ils faisaient partie de la liste des enseignants surveillant les élèves. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être présente ce week-end là. Elle n'avait pas envie de rencontrer à nouveau le professeur Rogue. Sarah savait que son attitude était stupide mais elle ne se sentait pas de l'affronter.

Cependant, le lendemain, elle ne pouvait pas sécher son entraînement de Quidditch. Cela signifiait passer trois heures avec le professeur. Elle avait récupéré son Nimbus 2001 mais la perspective de voler avec ne suffisait pas à lui ôter son stress. Elle se changea dans les vestiaires et entra sur le terrain le cœur lourd. Tous les professeurs étaient là, dont celui qu'elle ne voulait pas voir. Elle dit bonjour à tous, certains lui répondirent, Rogue fut égal à lui-même et lui lança un simple hochement de tête. Elle détourna les yeux. Sa froideur lui avait fait mal.

\- Bonjour à tous ! lança Renée d'une voix forte. J'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposés pendant les vacances de Noël. Nous allons devoir nous entraîner plus dur car le championnat est dans deux mois. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à l'équipe de Quidditch de chaque maison de venir s'entraîner avec nous chaque dimanche de façon alternée.

Sarah se retourna et vit l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard arriver vers eux.

\- Même si ce sont nos élèves et qu'ils ne sont encore que des adolescents, ils s'entraînent durs chaque semaine. Nous pourrons beaucoup apprendre d'eux. Cette semaine, c'est donc l'équipe de Serpentard qui nous accompagnera, la semaine d'après, ce sera celle de Poufsouffle. Nous commencerons tout d'abord par un entraînement, puis, nous ferons un petit match qui sera arbitré par un des élèves remplaçants de l'équipe de Serpentard. Chers élèves, ne faites pas attention au statut de vos professeurs pendant cet entraînement, je veux que vous les considériez comme vos partenaires pendant l'entraînement et comme vos adversaires pendant le match. Pas de cadeau ne sera fait entre vous. C'est compris ?

Ils acquiescèrent.

\- Vous êtes prêts ? A vos balais !

Sarah enfourcha le sien dès qu'elle entendit le coup de sifflet et s'éleva dans le ciel comme tout le monde. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux sur son Nimbus que sur le Comète que lui avait prêté Renée et elle vola bien. Renée lui en fit la remarque ce qui apaisa un peu son cœur. Elle fit attention à ne pas trop s'approcher de Severus Rogue. Pourtant, elle dût à plusieurs reprises faire équipe avec lui lors du lancer de Souafle par équipe de deux. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de faire attention à sa petite mine et jouait normalement. Sarah décida de rester concentrée sur son jeu. Et finalement, l'entraînement se passa bien.

En revanche, le match fut plus compliqué pour les professeurs. Les élèves, plus entraînés qu'eux malgré leur jeune âge, étaient plus rapides et plus habiles. Renée n'arrêta pas d'invectiver les professeurs les qualifiant de "mou" et d'"empoté", ce qui n'était pas des mots à utiliser devant des élèves, pensa intérieurement Sarah, mais elle ne dit rien.

Elle fit de son mieux et réussit à marquer trois buts, grâce à son agilité et son Nimbus. A un moment, elle fut désarçonnée par un Cognard qui fit tourner son balai plusieurs fois sur lui-même. Sarah entendit Steve Dane, l'un des batteurs de Serpentard, lui lancer un "Désolé, professeur". Quand elle stabilisa enfin son balai, elle lui fit un signe de la main pour lui signifier que tout allait bien. Puis, elle reprit sa course vers le Souafle qui était entre les mains de l'équipe adverse. Elle réussit à l'intercepter, le lança à Septima qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'elle et la suivit de près en slalomant les joueurs devant elle et les Cognards virulents. Le Souafle se retrouva dans les mains de Severus qui tenta de marquer un but mais le gardien était vraiment bon et l'intercepta. Sarah récupéra le gros ballon et se lança vers les trois arceaux mais elle ne vit pas le Cognard qui fusait à toute vitesse vers elle. Pendant qu'elle marquait son quatrième but, elle reçut le Cognard en plein sur son flanc, sous son bras levé. Elle sentit quelque chose se briser mais n'eut pas le temps d'y penser car le choc avait été brusque et douloureux. Elle tomba de son balai.

Quelqu'un lança un sort pour qu'elle ne s'écrase pas sur le sol. Elle se retrouva, flottant à un mètre du sol, puis, tomba doucement sur l'herbe du terrain, en se tenant les côtes. La douleur était intense. Tous les joueurs s'attroupèrent autour d'elle.

\- Ça va, Sarah ? entendit-elle.

\- Elle a dû se casser quelque chose !

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, professeur !

\- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie tout de suite !

C'était Severus qui avait parlé. Sans hésiter, il la fit flotter au-dessus du sol et la transporta rapidement en direction de l'infirmerie.

\- L'entraînement est terminé, entendit Sarah de loin.

Elle était toujours recroquevillée un peu sur elle-même mais tenta de respirer plus calmement. Elle essaya de s'étirer pour pouvoir faire l'état de sa blessure mais elle eut encore plus mal.

\- Ne bougez pas ! lui lança Severus, d'une voix ferme. N'aggravez pas votre blessure, restez comme vous êtes.

Sarah l'écouta et resta dans sa position recroquevillée. Cela devait être comique à voir de l'extérieur, elle, en boule, flottant dans les airs et elle ne put empêcher un petit rire sortir de sa gorge mais qui lui fit atrocement mal.

\- Calmez-vous, la réprimanda à nouveau Severus.

\- Oui, réussit-elle à répondre d'une voix croassante.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans l'infirmerie.

\- Pompom, dit Severus à l'attention de l'infirmière, Miss Turner a reçu un Cognard dans les côtes. Pouvez-vous l'ausculter, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Bien sûr, posez-là sur ce lit, dit Madame Pomfresh en accourant vers eux.

Sarah, à la limite de l'évanouissement à cause de la douleur de plus en plus insupportable, se retrouva sur le premier lit de l'infirmerie. Elle était toujours en boule mais l'infirmière la toucha et prudemment, l'enjoignit à se déplier. L'exercice était douloureux mais Madame Pomfresh guidait avec attention son mouvement pour que cela lui fît le moins mal possible et pour que sa blessure ne s'aggrave pas.

\- Si vous le permettez, je vais soulever votre haut afin de pouvoir juger des dégâts.

L'infirmière avait dit cela sans vraiment demander l'avis de Sarah car elle avait déjà les mains sur son pull qu'elle soulevait délicatement. Sarah inspira profondément. Elle sentit un courant d'air sur son ventre. Madame Pomfresh ne toucha pas la blessure mais passa juste la paume de sa main par-dessus.

\- Avez-vous mal ici ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Sarah hocha la tête. Madame Pomfresh prit ensuite sa baguette pour bien délimiter la blessure.

\- Il semble que vous ayez deux côtes cassées, dit-elle finalement au bout de quelques instants. Je vais aller vous chercher une potion Répar'Os.

\- Pompom, en avez-vous assez ? Faut-il que je vous en prépare ? lança Severus, qui était toujours dans l'infirmerie, à la surprise de Sarah.

\- Il doit me rester deux fioles, Severus. Pour cette fois, ce sera bon. Mais en effet, si vous pouviez m'en préparer pour les prochains jours, ce ne serait pas de refus. Avec le Quidditch, les os se cassent facilement à Poudlard.

\- D'accord, répondit le professeur.

Sarah entendit des pas mais n'y fit pas attention. La douleur était encore intense et elle fit la grimace.

\- Est-ce très douloureux ? demanda Severus, qui était maintenant à son chevet.

Sarah ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher. Son ventre était encore à l'air et elle eut subitement honte. Ses joues se cramoisirent. Severus allait-il voir ses bourrelets ? Une demi-seconde après, elle fut énervée contre elle-même pour penser à des choses aussi futiles en cet instant.

\- J'ai mal, oui, répondit finalement Sarah, mais ça va.

\- Avez-vous de la fièvre ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Il avait sûrement remarqué son visage rouge et déposa une main froide sur son front.

\- Euh… non… bredouilla-t-elle, encore plus rougissante.

Sarah respira fort mais elle s'enjoignit à se calmer. La main froide de Severus sur son front était apaisante. Madame Pomfresh revint enfin. Il retira sa main.

\- Elle a peut-être de la fièvre, Pompom, dit-il.

\- Non… je ne pense pas… tenta Sarah.

\- Laissez-moi regarder ça !

Madame Pomfresh lui toucha le cou et resta un instant comme cela.

\- Je ne pense pas, dit-elle finalement. Sarah, vous allez devoir vous relever un peu pour prendre la potion. Severus, aidez-moi.

Ce dernier souleva délicatement Sarah en lui maintenant la tête et le dos, pendant que Madame Pomfresh mettait deux coussins derrière elle. Sarah était toujours aussi rouge, elle n'arrivait plus à penser. La pression des mains de Severus sur elle la faisait trembler. Elle avait mal mais ne pensait même plus à la douleur tant sa gêne l'avait surpassée.

Quand elle fut enfin installée, moitié en position assise, moitié allongée, l'infirmière lui donna une potion fumante à boire.

\- Avec ça, vous irez beaucoup mieux ensuite !

Sarah la renifla avec méfiance avant de la prendre entre ses mains.

\- Vous n'avez pas d'inquiétude à avoir, dit l'infirmière, c'est Severus qui l'a préparée.

\- Ah, d'accord, souffla-t-elle.

Puis, sans dire un mot supplémentaire, elle but la potion amère d'une traite. Au bout de quelques instants, les premiers effets se firent sentirent. La douleur s'atténuait. Elle soupira enfin de soulagement.

\- Je me sens mieux, dit-elle enfin.

Madame Pomfresh sourit.

\- Je vais devoir vous garder en observation pendant 24 heures, dit-elle.

\- Mais, et mes cours ? s'écria Sarah.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que vous pourrez assurer ceux de demain matin, mais vous les rattraperez, ce n'est pas un problème !

La professeure acquiesça, déçue. L'infirmière sortit de la salle des patients. Severus était toujours là.

\- Merci, professeur Rogue, dit-elle enfin à son attention.

\- Mais je vous en prie, répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

Son regard se posa sur son ventre nu. Sarah s'en rendit compte et baissa son pull.

\- Ah, excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans l'embarras, s'écria-t-il. Je vais vous laisser puisque maintenant, vous êtes entre de bonnes mains.

\- Euh… professeur Rogue ! lança-t-elle subitement.

Il avait fait mine de partir mais se tourna vers elle, étonné qu'il l'interpelle. Même Sarah fut surprise par son audace. Mais la question lui trottait depuis presque 48 heures, elle se devait de lui demander.

\- Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé vendredi soir, lui dit-elle.

Severus l'observa quelques instants, puis, parla avec un sourire légèrement crispé.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas dérangé ce soir-là.

\- Mais vous aviez l'air… accompagné ?

Il semblait réticent à lui répondre. Néanmoins, il se justifia.

\- Oui, en effet, et je suis désolé que vous m'ayez vu dans pareille situation. Une… amie… me rendait visite.

\- Oh… une… amie…"Juste" une amie ?

Il lui lança un regard noir. Elle se reprit.

\- Excusez-moi, je suis trop curieuse… encore une fois… bredouilla Sarah.

\- Oubliez ce moment, s'il vous plaît, dit-il brusquement. Je vous laisse aux bons soins de Pompom.

Et il sortit de l'infirmerie. Sarah ne savait que penser de tout cela. Elle ne voulut pas se faire des idées et rabattit la couverture sur elle. Elle avait encore mal et avait besoin de se reposer, elle ferma les yeux.

Dans l'après-midi, George vint la voir.

\- Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-il, d'un air inquiet.

\- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé !

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas bien joué mon rôle de batteur. J'aurais dû intercepter ce Cognard avant qu'il ne s'abatte sur toi.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, George ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

\- Je me sens quand même un peu responsable.

Sarah lui sourit et lui tapota la main qui était posée sur son lit.

\- Je vais déjà beaucoup mieux, dit-elle. Demain après-midi, je pourrai reprendre les cours !

George regarda la main de Sarah et la prit dans la sienne. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais George, que…

\- Ne dis rien, s'il te plait ! la stoppa-t-il. Je veux dire, je me suis vraiment inquiété pour toi ! Ne me rejette pas !

Il avait l'air bouleversé. Son accident l'avait marqué.

\- Mais et ta petite amie ? demanda Sarah ?

\- Quelle petite amie ?

\- Bah celle du Nouvel An.

\- Ah elle, non, c'est juste une amie, il n'y a rien entre nous !

Sarah réfléchit quelques instants.

\- Tu sais que je ne… commença-t-elle.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, dit-il en l'interrompant à nouveau. Mais j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi ces dernières semaines. Et ton accident m'a ouvert les yeux. Donne-moi une chance s'il te plait ! Je sais que je ne suis pas ton genre d'homme mais tu me connais à peine ! Nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire quoi que ce soit ! Mais sortons juste ensemble quelque part, pour apprendre à se connaître !

Sarah inspira profondément. Avait-elle la force de rejeter George ? Et pourquoi le rejetterait-elle finalement ? En effet, il n'était pas son genre d'homme mais elle était encore chamboulée par Severus et sa prétendue "amie"... ce dernier n'aurait pas autant hésité sur le mot "amie" si cette femme n'était pas "sa petite amie". Elle n'avait rien à espérer de lui. Il semblait réellement fréquenter une autre femme. Pourrait-elle tenter de sortir avec George ? Pour voir ? Il était bel homme et avait l'air sincère. Elle réfléchit quelques instants puis prit sa décision.

\- D'accord, dit-elle enfin. Allons quelque part tous les deux !

Le visage de George s'illumina subitement. Il avait toujours sa main dans la sienne et sans réfléchir une seconde, la baisa. Sarah en fut gênée.

\- Désolé, dit-il en relâchant sa main, je ne voulais pas être aussi familier !

\- Non, non, ça va, répondit-elle toujours embarrassée.

\- Vendredi soir prochain, ça te conviendrait ?

\- Hum… oui.

\- Je vais réfléchir à un endroit et je t'en informerai.

Sur ces mots, il la laissa seule, toute à ses pensées.

Sarah put revenir en forme pour ses cours dès le lendemain après-midi, comme le lui avait promis Madame Pomfresh. Elle dût rattraper ses cours mais finalement, elle n'avait manqué que quatre heures qui ne furent pas difficile à recaser dans son emploi du temps et ceux de ses élèves. Ce qui la perturbait le plus était son rendez-vous prévu avec George. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se disait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Pourquoi alors lui donner de faux espoirs ? Pourtant, elle se sentait désespérée. Severus semblait ne pas l'aimer. Elle était seule depuis longtemps. Cela lui ferait sûrement du bien de côtoyer un homme.

Elle retrouva George devant le grand portail de Poudlard ce vendredi soir. Il lui fit un grand sourire et la complimenta sur sa tenue. Elle remarqua qu'il avait pris soin de se préparer. Elle aussi avait hésité mais comme elle était en rendez-vous amoureux "officiel", elle avait fait quelques efforts et portait une robe courte et ses cheveux étaient relâchés en un brushing travaillé au lieu de son éternelle queue de cheval.

\- Je vais t'emmener dans un petit restaurant à Pré-au-Lard auquel j'ai l'habitude d'aller, dit George tout en marchant à ses côtés vers le village. On va aller chez Madame Pieddodu.

\- Je crois que j'en ai déjà entendu parler mais je n'y suis jamais allée.

\- Tu verras, l'intérieur est très mignon et Madame Pieddodu cuisine très bien !

Ils arrivèrent devant le salon de thé qui se transformait en restaurant les vendredis et samedis soirs. Quand ils y entrèrent, ils furent accueillis avec chaleur par une femme enrobée d'un certain âge. Sarah put constater que l'intérieur, loin d'être si mignon, était plutôt kitsch avec ses tapisseries de fleurs et ses tableaux d'animaux. Cela pouvait sembler romantique aux yeux de certains mais ce n'était pas vraiment au gout de Sarah. Des couples de sorciers étaient déjà installés et dînaient tranquillement. Madame Pieddodu leur proposa une table au fond de la salle, en retrait des autres clients. Elle fit un clin d'œil à George avant de repartir en cuisine.

\- Elle a l'air de te connaître, lui dit Sarah, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui, cela m'est arrivé de venir quelques fois ces dernières années, répondit George, embarrassé.

\- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de restaurants dans le coin…

\- Non pas vraiment ! C'est vrai que j'aurais pu t'emmener ailleurs mais bon, pour un premier rendez-vous, je trouve l'endroit plutôt cosy et au moins, je suis sûre de la nourriture.

\- Tout m'aurait convenu tu sais !

\- Oui je sais bien ! Sinon, comment vas-tu ? Ta blessure ?

\- Tout va bien ! Je suis en pleine forme. Je pourrai remonter sur mon balai dimanche. Madame Pomfresh est vraiment une bonne infirmière !

\- Oui, elle m'a soigné pendant toute ma scolarité ! Elle est très compétente et ne pose pas trop de questions non plus, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

\- J'imagine bien le genre de dégâts que peuvent faire de jeunes sorciers !

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire !

A la grande surprise de Sarah, ils passèrent un très bon moment. George lui raconta un peu sa vie : ses parents étaient tous deux sorciers mais sa mère avait des parents moldus, il était donc un sang-mêlé. Il avait deux autres frères, qui étaient également sorciers mais plus jeunes que lui de trois et cinq ans. Tous deux étaient déjà en couple, même l'un s'était marié l'année précédente. Il allait être prochainement tonton. Il lui raconta également sa vie en tant qu'élève à Poudlard, ses quelques années qu'il avait passé en Autriche alors que la guerre faisait rage car il avait fait l'école de Métamorphoses de Graz et était resté dans le pays pour travailler un peu.

\- N'y-a-t-il pas également une école de magizoologie à Graz ? demanda Sarah, repensant à l'élève d'Hagrid.

\- Si, bien sûr et pas que ! Il y a un grand campus de sorcellerie, regroupant cinq matières, les métamorphoses, les sortilèges, la magizoologie, la botanique et l'alchimie. Anthony étudiait également là-bas.

Sarah lui raconta également un peu sa vie sans vraiment rentrer dans les détails : ses années à Ilvermorny en tant qu'élève et en tant que professeur, son voyage en Amérique Latine, ses parents disparus, sujet sur lequel elle n'eut pas envie de s'attarder, son frère ainé à Gringott's et son second frère dans une réserve indienne. Il fut très intéressé par ses origines amérindiennes et françaises et demanda bon nombre de détails sur le travail d'un chamane sorcier.

Les plats de Madame Pieddodu étaient délicieux, comme put le constater Sarah. Elle s'était faite à la nourriture anglaise avec ses tourtes, ses fish & chips et son haggis mais un bon hamburger et une entrecôte grillée lui manquaient parfois. Toutefois, elle n'eut pas à se plaindre de son repas et le dégusta savoureusement avec du Xérès, devenu sa boisson fétiche en écosse, ne pouvant pas supporter le whisky. George fut très charmant et ne la pressa pas de questions indiscrètes dès qu'il sentait qu'elle ne voulait pas en dire plus. Sarah avait l'impression qu'il faisait des efforts et elle apprécia son attitude.

Au bout de deux heures, ils décidèrent de partir du restaurant. Ils se promenèrent dans Pré-au-Lard mais n'étaient pas les seuls couples à faire de même. D'autres s'attardaient aussi dans le village sorcier. Quand ils passèrent devant les Trois Balais, ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et des bruits de voix, puis, le silence. Le couple qui venait de sortir se dirigeait vers eux. Sarah eut un mauvais pressentiment. L'homme qui marchait avait une allure qui lui était familière. Puis, elle le reconnut, son sang se glaça. C'était Severus et celui-ci était accompagné d'une femme blonde aux cheveux longs. Ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre, sans faire attention à George et Sarah et bifurquèrent dans une rue de Pré-au-Lard. Son compagnon les avait également repérés.

\- Rogue a l'air d'avoir très bon goût, dit-il d'un air mi-sarcastique, mi-dégoûté.

\- Hum… oui, bredouilla-t-elle.

Ils prirent la direction de Poudlard sans dire un mot supplémentaire. Sarah resta silencieuse pendant tout le trajet sauf au moment où George lui proposa de la raccompagner jusqu'à ses appartements.

\- Mais ce n'est pas nécessaire, s'écria-t-elle. Je connais le chemin !

\- Je sais bien mais je souhaite t'accompagner au moins jusqu'à ta porte !

George semblait inflexible, elle capitula. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant sa grande porte en bois.

\- Bon, eh bien, à demain ! lança Sarah, d'une voix gênée, en se tournant vers le professeur.

Ce dernier s'était approché d'elle.

\- Euh, oui à demain ! souffla-t-il.

Son visage était très proche du sien et Sarah voulut s'écarter mais il leva sa main droite et caressa doucement sa joue. Elle se pétrifia. Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Son visage était encore plus près. Elle avait encore en tête l'image de Severus avec la femme blonde. Leurs situations semblaient évidentes : lui était en couple, elle était seule. Pourquoi refuserait-elle les avances de George alors ? Pourtant, elle savait que si elle l'embrassait, ce ne serait pas fair-play pour le directeur des Gryffondor. Il était sincère, elle ne l'était pas. Cependant, elle se sentait terriblement seule et perdue. Elle accepta finalement le baiser que lui donna George.


	12. Comment se décrédibiliser en une soirée

_Bonjour à tous !_

_J'ai eu encore pas mal de reviews qui criaient au scandale pour mon dernier chapitre ^^' ! Merci pour vos commentaires (également mes deux revieweuses italiennes Katia et celle dont je ne connais toujours pas le nom mais qui est très fidèle !)._

_Merci également à toutes personnes qui arrivent sur cette histoire, qui l'ont mise en favori ou en suivi. Cela me fait vraiment plaisir !_

_Pour ce chapitre, tout ce que j'ai à dire, c'est qu'on peut tomber encore plus profond... Mais au moins, quand on a touché le fond, on ne peut que remonter, n'est-ce pas ?_

_En tout cas, ça va parler d'alcool. Bien sûr, l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé et il vaut mieux en boire avec modération ;). Sinon, les conséquences peuvent être désastreuses..._

_Très bonne lecture et j'attends vos cris de scandale XD !_

_PS : désolée pour mes fautes de conjugaison ou d'accord, je n'ai pas de beta. Donc, je relis mon chapitre au moins dix fois avant de le publier mais voilà... les fautes se glissent quand même de temps en temps. Veuillez m'en excuser !_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 - Comment se décrédibiliser en une soirée**

Après le baiser de George, Sarah s'enferma dans son appartement, la tête remplie de regrets. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de l'embrasser ? Quand elle avait vu Severus avec la femme blonde, elle avait perdu l'esprit. Elle avait eu envie de ressentir autre chose que de la peine. Maintenant, elle regrettait son geste.

George ne lui plaisait pas, elle le savait. Pourtant, elle n'avait pu résister à son baiser. Qu'allait-elle faire désormais ? Elle se sentait épuisée moralement et sa tête était trop embrouillée pour réfléchir à la situation. Elle décida de remettre la décision au lendemain.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, elle se réveilla le cœur plus léger et l'esprit plus clair. Elle savait désormais ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle se prépara et partit prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Elle chercha George du regard mais ne l'y trouva pas. Elle prit la décision d'aller le voir après son déjeuner. Quand il fut 14h, elle se plaça devant la cheminée de son bureau et plaça sa tête au milieu de l'âtre, dit à haute voix "Bureau du professeur Crimson", puis lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Sa tête fut immédiatement transportée dans le bureau de George. Elle n'aimait pas trop cette façon de communiquer, trouvant la position très inconfortable mais elle n'avait pas envie d'arriver chez son ami, non invitée. De plus, elle ne savait pas où se situait son bureau et ne pouvait pas toquer à sa porte.

La tête de Sarah apparut dans la cheminée du professeur. Elle le vit penché sur des parchemins qu'il était certainement en train de corriger.

\- Hum hum, lança-t-elle dans sa direction.

George regarda vers la cheminée et sursauta de son siège.

\- Par Merlin ! s'écria-t-il en faisant voler sa plume. Sarah ! Je ne m'attendais pas à voir ta tête dans ma cheminée !

\- Désolée de te déranger, dit Sarah, l'air embarrassé. Puis-je venir dans ton bureau ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! dit George en se levant.

Sarah retira sa tête et cette fois, apparut entièrement dans la cheminée du professeur de Métamorphoses. Elle s'épousseta et sourit à George. Celui-ci lui proposa de s'asseoir devant son bureau.

\- Souhaites-tu une tasse de thé ? lui demanda-t-il poliment.

\- Si tu as du café, je préférerais !

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Tu ne t'habitues toujours pas au thé anglais ?

\- Non, j'ai l'impression de boire de l'eau chaude.

Il esquissa un sourire et fit apparaître devant eux un service à thé. Dès qu'il versa l'eau dans les tasses, le liquide devint noir instantanément.

\- Que me vaut ta visite ? l'interrogea-t-il, en prenant une tasse devant lui.

Il avait repris ses esprits et la regardait maintenant avec attente. Comme s'il connaissait déjà les raisons de sa venue. Sarah l'observa quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- J'aimerais discuter de ce qui s'est passé hier soir, dit-elle ne voulant pas tourner autour du chaudron.

\- Je savais que tu allais venir me voir pour ça, s'exclama-t-il, légèrement crispé. Tu regrettes, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait dit ces derniers mots avec un pincement de lèvres.

\- Euh, oui... hésita-t-elle. Je veux dire, je n'aurais pas dû accepter ton baiser.

George ne dit rien mais ses yeux s'étaient assombris.

\- Je souhaite être honnête avec toi, reprit-elle d'une voix triste. Je… ne peux pas sortir avec toi. Ce ne serait pas loyal car… malheureusement, je n'ai pas de sentiments pour toi. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Il soupira longuement.

\- Je t'ai… peut-être forcé la main, dit-il enfin. Ce rendez-vous, ce baiser… j'en ai trop fait, c'est ça ?

\- C'était difficile de ne pas accepter. Tu étais plutôt convaincant ! Mais… j'aurais dû te repousser au moment où tu as voulu m'embrasser. Je n'aurais pas dû te faire croire qu'il y avait peut-être une possibilité entre nous…

L'homme s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en soupirant. Il semblait attristé. Sarah eut un pincement au cœur pour lui.

\- Je vais arrêter de te courir après, s'écria-t-il au bout d'une minute. Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est comme ça !

\- Je suis désolée, George.

\- Ne le sois pas !

Il tenta un sourire mais qui ne monta pas jusqu'à ses yeux. Sarah but une grande gorgée de son café au risque de se brûler.

\- Je vais te laisser, dit-elle rapidement ne sachant que rajouter. A bientôt !

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de partir maintenant !

\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je ne m'attarde pas trop...

Elle se leva, gênée et partit par la cheminée sans un dernier regard pour George. Quand elle retrouva son appartement, elle inspira profondément. Elle avait eu raison d'être franche avec lui mais cela lui faisait de la peine de le rendre aussi triste.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent éprouvantes pour Sarah. George et elle restèrent en bons termes mais elle sentit qu'un froid s'était maintenant installé entre eux. Ils continuaient de se parler normalement et de plaisanter ensemble, mais George avait perdu de sa spontanéité avec elle. Elle regrettait amèrement le baiser qu'ils s'étaient échangés. Malheureusement, ils devaient vivre avec.

Elle évitait aussi Severus dès qu'elle le pouvait, ce qui était assez compliqué puisqu'ils mangeaient côte à côte dans la Grande Salle. Elle n'avait jamais parlé avec lui de la plume qu'elle lui avait offerte, ni ré-abordé le sujet de la femme qui s'était trouvée dans son appartement, de son accident de Quidditch ou encore de n'importe quel autre sujet. Ils restaient de simples collègues.

Carolyn s'aperçut de l'air maussade du professeur de Potions et s'invita chez elle un dimanche après-midi. Elle obligea Sarah à tout lui raconter : de la plume, à la femme blonde, jusqu'au baiser de George.

\- Mais que vais-je faire de toi ? s'exclama Carolyn, en soupirant et en regardant affectueusement son amie.

\- Je t'avoue, je suis complètement perdue, dit Sarah attristée.

Cette dernière tenait un verre de brandy dans la main. En revenant des vacances de Noël, elle s'était permise de rapporter quelques bouteilles d'alcool. Et en cet après-midi de week-end, elle avait décidé d'ouvrir une de ses bouteilles. Quand Carolyn était arrivée chez elle, elle en était déjà à son troisième verre et les effets de l'alcool commençaient déjà à se faire sentir. Ses pensées restaient néanmoins cohérentes. Carolyn la regardait faire sans dire un mot. Elle avait préféré boire du thé. Mais elle était peinée de voir son amie agir de la sorte.

\- Cela ne fait pas depuis longtemps que l'on se connaît, dit-elle prudemment. Mais je commence un peu à te cerner. Personnellement, si tu veux mon avis, je pense que tu devrais passer à autre chose.

Sarah regarda Carolyn, soucieuse.

\- Le problème, c'est que je n'arrive pas à passer à autre chose, répliqua-t-elle. A chaque fois que je me dis "Arrête de penser à lui", il se passe un événement, et je recommence à avoir des sentiments pour lui.

\- Pourtant, Sarah, tu dois te rendre à l'évidence ! Tu ne le connais pas ! Pas vraiment ! Pourquoi te plaît-il à ce point ? Il est désagréable, hautain, méprisant. Certes, c'est un bon professeur, bien que je lui recommanderais de changer un peu sa méthode d'enseignement. Mais qu'a-t-il de plus que les autres ?

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre…

\- Alors, c'est vrai, il a la classe quand il marche et quand il fait voler sa cape autour de lui...

\- N'importe quoi !

Le professeur d'Etudes des Moldus éclata de rire, suivie ensuite par Sarah.

\- Je ne suis pas psychomage, continua Carolyn en devenant soudain plus sérieuse. Donc, je ne peux pas vraiment confirmer ce que je dis. Malgré tout, ton comportement, ton attirance vers un homme aussi déplaisant, ta façon de te larmoyer et de vouloir toujours revenir vers lui… honnêtement, j'ai du mal à comprendre. Et je ne vois qu'une seule explication. J'ai l'impression que tu te complais dans cette attitude.

Sarah était choquée par les paroles de Carolyn. Elle ? Se complaire dans son malheur ? Son ventre se tordit et la colère commença à lui monter au nez.

\- Tu ne me connais pas, répondit-elle froidement. Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

\- Excuse-moi, Sarah, dit précipitamment son amie, en voyant son regard furieux. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Mais explique-moi pourquoi tu aimes un homme tel que lui car j'ai du mal à te suivre !

Le professeur de Potions réfléchit quelques instants. Elle savait pertinemment pourquoi Severus l'attirait autant. Elle tenta de s'expliquer auprès de son amie.

\- La première fois que je l'ai vu, il m'a impressionnée. Je l'ai trouvé extrêmement désagréable, oui, il n'était pas charmant du tout, un vrai rustre. Mais... je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'aimais pas qu'il ait une si mauvaise impression de moi. Je voulais qu'il me remarque pour ce que j'étais réellement et pas pour la gourde stupide qui s'était mêlée de ce qui ne la regardait pas. J'ai eu envie de rattraper ce moment honteux. Puis, j'ai appris pour son histoire, le rôle qu'il avait joué en tant que double-espion. J'ai voulu me débarrasser de ces sentiments car je voyais bien que j'étais loin d'être une femme à sa hauteur…

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi tu te rabaisses ?

\- Si, c'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais rien fait d'aussi admirable dans ma vie. Mais voilà… il est désagréable avec moi, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il me méprise et qu'il ne n'aime pas du tout… Pourtant, il y a autre chose derrière tout ça… Je sais qu'il porte un masque, tous les jours !

\- Un masque ? Severus Rogue a toujours été comme ça !

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, il peut être doux et attentionné, je le sais, Carolyn !

Son amie secouait la tête, comme si elle ne croyait pas Sarah.

\- Tu aurais dû l'entendre quand il parlait à Rose Yaxley !

\- Roxe Yaxley ?

Sarah lui raconta la discussion de Severus avec son élève qu'elle avait entendue dans le bureau du directeur de Serpentard. Elle continua à s'expliquer sur ses sentiments.

\- Il n'avait pas son attitude hautaine habituelle, il l'écoutait, il la conseillait, il lui parlait doucement, sans fureur ou mépris. Et quand je me suis blessée au Quidditch, je suis sûre que c'est lui qui a lancé le sort qui m'a empêchée de m'écraser sur le sol et c'est lui également qui m'a emmenée à l'infirmerie. Il n'était pas très sympathique, c'est vrai, mais il donnait l'impression de se soucier de moi. Est-ce qu'un homme méprisant et hautain ferait ça ?

\- Non, peut-être pas, admit Carolyn.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il cache sa vraie nature, tout le temps, aux yeux de tous car il s'est créé lui-même ce personnage à travers les années. Bien sûr, je ne dis pas que c'est une personne agréable mais il y a une forme de bonté en lui… et… cette histoire avec Lily Evans, son amour perdu…

Elle inspira profondément. Elle éprouvait encore de la rancœur envers la femme morte mais elle réussit à maîtriser ses émotions.

\- Il l'a aimée pendant si longtemps, sans le dire à qui que ce soit, en gardant ses sentiments profondément enfouis. Je ne peux pas détester un homme comme ça. Au contraire… il doit se sentir tellement seul…

\- D'accord, je comprends mieux maintenant, dit enfin Carolyn. Mais que comptes-tu faire ? Severus ne semble pas avoir de sentiments pour toi. En plus, selon toi, il aurait une relation avec quelqu'un. Je sais que tu ne peux pas abandonner comme ça mais il n'est peut-être plus aussi seul que tu ne le penses.

Carolyn avait raison. Sarah en était venue à la même conclusion. Les yeux humides, elle releva la tête et lui dit d'un air désolé :

\- J'imagine que mes sentiments s'effaceront avec le temps. Tant pis pour moi. Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter !

Sarah regarda son verre de brandy qu'elle avait à la main et but une longue gorgée, qui chauffa instantanément son œsophage.

\- Maintenant, tu vas me laisser tranquille, cuver mon alcool seule dans mon coin, dit Sarah brusquement.

\- Et tu crois que je vais t'abandonner comme ça ?

\- Laisse-moi pleurer comme je veux ! Si j'ai envie de boire, je bois !

\- D'accord mais dans ce cas, tu ne boiras pas seule !

Sur ces mots, Carolyn fit apparaître un verre et se servit en brandy. Sarah leva les yeux au ciel mais accepta de trinquer avec elle. Carolyn but une première gorgée et fit la grimace.

\- C'est super fort, ton truc ! s'exclama-t-elle à moitié dégoûtée.

\- C'est tout ce que j'ai, désolée ! répondit Sarah en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais pourquoi je fais ça ? Je sens que je vais te haïr...

Sur ces mots, Carolyn rebut une nouvelle gorgée en en appréciant un peu plus le goût, même si le brandy n'était vraisemblablement pas sa boisson préférée.

La bouteille fut presque vide en l'espace de quelques heures. Les deux amies riaient à gorge déployée.

\- On aurait dû inviter George et Anthony à notre petite fête improvisée, lança Carolyn d'une voix forte, les joues rouges.

\- Surtout pas George ! s'écria Sarah, le visage encore plus écarlate.

Elle avait eu chaud et avait retiré son pull qui se trouvait en boule sur le sol. Elle était simplement vêtue d'un débardeur. Le peu de conscience qu'elle avait encore lui avait empêché de jeter son jean par la fenêtre.

\- Je ne veux pas de George chez moi, reprit-elle. Il me déteste ! On ne se parle plus !

\- N'importe quoi, vous vous parlez encore ! Il adore tes blagues !

\- Il est juste poli, c'est tout ! Tiens, s'écria-t-elle, en changeant de sujet. Je vais te montrer une photo de ma famille.

Sarah se dirigea d'un pas maladroit vers un cadre posé sur sa commode. Elle se prit les pieds dans son tapis et tomba sur le sol en renversant son verre. Elle éclata de rire. Elle se releva et se dirigea avec plus de prudence vers le cadre.

\- Regarde ! T'as vu, il est beau mon frère ?

Les deux professeurs continuèrent à parler en passant d'un sujet à un autre sans tenir une seule conversation cohérente et en riant très fort. Soudain, Carolyn se leva de son siège et lui demanda l'heure. Sarah était bien trop ivre pour lui répondre. Carolyn réussit à regarder l'heure sur l'alarme magique.

\- Oh non, Olaf va m'engueuler, s'écria-t-elle, en reprenant un peu ses esprits. Il faut que je rentre !

\- Oui, rentre chez toi ! s'exclama Sarah. Ou Maman va avoir une fessée !

Elle ne se rappela pas vraiment quand son amie partit de chez elle. Dix minutes ? Ou une heure ? Le temps n'avait plus d'importance. Elle se rendait juste compte qu'il était tard car il faisait nuit noire. Elle regarda la bouteille de brandy et décida de continuer à la boire seule. Combien de verre avait-elle bu ? Beaucoup mais elle avait dépassé tout sens critique et se sentait désinhibée. Elle buvait au goulot de la bouteille maintenant, sans tenir compte du liquide qui coulait sur son haut.

\- Et tout ça, c'est la faute de Severus Rogue ! lança-t-elle à la cantonade.

Il n'y avait plus personne pour l'écouter mais elle fut néanmoins contente de sa phrase. Elle reprit une gorgée.

\- Oui, Severus Rogue, le méprisant, méchant, hautain professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! Quel nom de cours stupide ! La Défense… Contre… les Forces… du Mal !

Elle rebut une nouvelle gorgée.

\- Pourtant, il n'est pas très beau mais j'en ferais bien mon quatre-heure !

Elle avait de nouveau chaud et ne put supporter une minute de plus son jean qui l'enserrait.

\- C'est quoi, cette matière ? cria-t-elle en se débattant avec son pantalon pour tenter de l'enlever. Par tous les elfes ! Qu'est-ce que… ?

Finalement, elle réussit à enlever son pantalon et le jeta dans un coin. Elle se retrouva en débardeur, culotte et chaussettes, assise en tailleur, sur son tapis. Elle se sentit beaucoup mieux et reprit une gorgée de brandy.

\- Hum… qu'il est bon ce brandy ! Heureusement… je l'ai pas gâché avec Severus Rogue ! Il n'aurait jamais apprécié ! Lui, il aime que le whisky pur feu ! Tiens, je vais aller lui diiiirrrre !

Toute heureuse de sa décision, elle se leva en tenant toujours la bouteille à la main et se dirigea vers la cheminée de son bureau. Elle marmonnait "il ne mérrrite pas ce brrrandy, non !". Elle mit un peu de temps à trouver la poudre de cheminette mais réussit à en prendre une poignée. Elle avait encore une once de conscience car elle réussit à se placer au milieu de l'âtre, lancer distinctement avec un maximum de concentration "Bureau... Professeur... Rogue" et jeter la poudre devant elle.

Elle fut immédiatement transportée dans le bureau du professeur Rogue.

\- Wow, ça, c'était fort ! s'écria-t-elle en ayant eu l'impression de perdre l'équilibre pendant le voyage instantané.

Elle regarda partout dans le bureau, Severus n'était pas présent. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, seule la lune filtrait par la fenêtre. Sarah chercha des yeux l'entrée de son appartement. Elle vit une grande tapisserie murale et s'y dirigea à pas lourds. Elle la souleva et découvrit une porte cachée. De la lumière filtrait par les interstices. Elle frappa avec force contre le bois.

\- Professeur… Severus… Rogue ! Je dois vous parrrler !

Sarah eut l'impression d'attendre une éternité et recommença à tambouriner contre la porte. Elle crut entendre des bruits de pas ou était-ce dans sa tête ? La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur un Severus Rogue étonné par la présence du professeur de Potions. Il avait retiré sa veste et n'était qu'en chemise et pantalon. Sarah s'écroula presque dans ses bras.

\- Professeur… Severus… je dois vous parler ! cria-t-elle à nouveau.

\- Mais que vous arrive-t-il, Miss Turner ? lança Rogue, les yeux grands ouverts.

Quand elle tomba, il l'attrapa dans ses bras et la hissa dans son salon. Il remarqua sa tenue légère mais n'y fit pas attention.

\- Je dois… vous parler, continua-t-elle en se laissant hisser jusqu'au canapé du professeur.

\- Oui, oui… répondit-il mécaniquement.

Il comprit rapidement la situation en voyant Sarah tenir sa bouteille presque vide et en examinant ses yeux dilatés.

\- Le brandy ! s'exclama-t-elle en brandissant la bouteille d'alcool sous ses yeux. C'est pas pour vous ! Vous, c'est le whisky… le whisky pur feu !

Sarah lui fit un grand sourire, contente de sa phrase. Rogue la laissa s'affaler sur son canapé et se dirigea vers une petite étagère dans le fond de son salon.

\- Ecoutez-moi ! cria-t-elle à nouveau. Où vous allez ? Le whisky, c'est pour vous ! Et moi, je bois du brandy !

Sur ces mots, elle releva la bouteille et reprit une gorgée.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Severus ? Severus ?

Elle tenta de se relever du canapé. Elle le voyait en train de mélanger des ingrédients sur une table.

\- Potion ? C'est moi la maîtresse en potions, pas vous ? Laissez-moi faire !

Elle se mit debout et marcha vers la table mais ses jambes flanchèrent, elle tomba à genoux. Elle lâcha la bouteille qui roula sur le sol.

\- Aie…

Rogue accourut vers elle et la fit se rasseoir sur le canapé.

\- Ne bougez plus ! lui ordonna-t-il.

Sarah rit.

\- J'aime comme vous me parlez comme ça, Severus !

Elle mit ses bras autour du cou du professeur et approcha son visage. Ce dernier la repoussa.

\- Mais calmez-vous, Miss Turner !

\- Mais je veux vous embrasser, Severus ! Embrassez-moi !

\- Non ! cria-t-il.

Il la repoussa à nouveau et se dépêcha d'aller vers la table où il terminait sa potion anti-ivresse.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes aussi dur avec moi, Severus, dit Sarah, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle se releva et se mit debout devant lui.

\- Je suis si moche que ça, s'écria-t-elle, larmoyante.

\- Vous n'êtes pas vous-même, Miss Turner, répondit le professeur, il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre deux ingrédients pour terminer sa potion.

\- Je vous aime, Severus ! dit-elle finalement. Je suis prête à me donner à vous si vous voulez bien de moi !

Rogue resta silencieux, préoccupé par sa potion, bien que les mots avaient trouvé un chemin dans son esprit.

\- Vous délirez ! dit-il enfin.

\- Pas du tout ! Regardez !

Sarah était en train de retirer son débardeur. Il se précipita vers elle en arrêtant son geste.

\- Arrêtez immédiatement ! lui hurla-t-il.

Elle fut choquée par le son de sa voix et éclata subitement en sanglots. Il la fit se rasseoir sur le canapé et put enfin terminer sa potion. Il revint vers elle avec un verre fumant. Sarah continuait à sangloter.

\- Vous me détestez, c'est ça, dit-elle entre deux larmes. Vous ne m'aimez pas !

\- Vous dites n'importe quoi ! Maintenant, buvez ça !

\- Non, je ne veux pas !

\- Si !

Il lui prit le visage et la força à ouvrir la bouche. Elle capitula en voyant les yeux noirs du professeur. Elle but le verre d'une traite. L'effet de l'alcool se dissipa peu à peu laissant place à un énorme mal de tête. Sarah ne se sentit pas bien et reposa sa tête contre le haut du canapé. Elle respirait fort, sa chaleur corporelle baissa, elle eut soudain froid.

\- J'ai froid, dit-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

Elle fut recouverte d'une couverture en laine.

\- Merci ! s'écria-t-elle en déglutissant.

Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal, elle avait l'impression qu'un Eruptif lui avait marché dessus. Elle releva enfin son visage et vit Severus Rogue qui la regardait les yeux plissés. Était-il énervé ? Ou bien était-il inquiet ? Elle avait du mal à discerner clairement son expression. Puis, subitement, elle se souvint de toute la scène. La bouteille de brandy… la cheminée… l'appartement de Severus Rogue… ses paroles sans queue ni tête… sa confession…

Elle le regarda les yeux pleins d'effroi.

\- Euh… je… balbutia-t-elle.

\- Je vais vous préparer une potion anti-gueule de bois, dit simplement Rogue.

Et il la laissa seule avec ses pensées. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle se maudit de sa bêtise et se releva péniblement, en maintenant la couverture sur ses épaules. Elle se rappela être venue en petite tenue chez le professeur.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, dit-elle brusquement. J'en ai chez moi !

\- Cela ne prendra que quelques minutes, patientez sur le canapé ! répondit-il d'une voix ferme, évitant de la regarder.

Sarah se rassit. Elle n'avait pas envie de rester une minute de plus mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de partir ainsi. Elle avait honte d'elle-même. Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ? Severus revint enfin au bout de quelques instants avec un verre à la main.

\- Merci, s'écria-t-elle simplement en prenant le gobelet.

Elle le but et se sentit soudain beaucoup mieux. Elle put enfin reconnecter quelques neurones dans son cerveau.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, dit-elle enfin, les larmes aux yeux. Je n'aurais pas dû venir ici et me comporter ainsi !

Rogue l'observait intensément. Il n'affichait plus qu'un air neutre sur son visage.

\- On a parfois nos moments, n'est-ce pas ? affirma-t-il simplement.

\- Oubliez ce que j'ai dit, s'il vous plaît ! le supplia-t-elle. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal !

\- Ah, vous ne voulez plus vous donner à moi ? ironisa le professeur.

Sarah devint écarlate.

\- Euh… non… je… c'est que… je n'étais pas moi-même…

\- Si, quand vous êtes ivre, vous vous donnez au premier venu, il y a quelques soucis à se faire…

\- Non, pas au premier venu… enfin… mais… excusez-moi, vraiment ! Oubliez tout ça !

Elle se sentait honteuse. Désormais, comment allait-elle pouvoir l'affronter après cette attitude et ce qu'elle lui avait révélé ? Elle ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux. Ce fut trop douloureux pour elle.

\- Oubliez vraiment tout ce que je vous ai dit ! dit-elle précipitamment. Je suis encore désolée ! Je dois partir maintenant !

Elle se releva.

\- Merci pour les potions et encore désolée de vous avoir dérangé !

Sarah avait dit ces mots, la tête basse, ne pouvant plus regarder le professeur Rogue. Elle sortit de son appartement en claquant la porte.


	13. Le Championnat amateur de Quidditch

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Désolée pour l'attente mais vu que je suis sur plusieurs histoires en même temps, j'alterne. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je continuerai à publier régulièrement (au minimum un chapitre par semaine)._

_Merci encore pour vos reviews ! Pauvre Sarah... comment va-t-elle réagir face à Severus ?..._

_Sinon, voici le chapitre consacré au Championnat amateur de Quidditch YEAH .. J'espère que vous êtes contents. Il est rare de voir ce sport dans les fanfics d'Harry Potter. J'espère que vous apprécierez mes efforts pour rendre ce loisir sorcier captivant. Attention, je n'ai gardé que le point de vue de notre héroïne. Il n'y aura pas de commentateur (bien que ç'aurait été drôle de faire intervenir Lee Jordan le meilleur présentateur de tous les temps, encore que certains diraient plutôt Luna Lovegood XD). _

_Voici un petit lexique de Quidditch pour vous aider un peu dans les mentions que j'ai faites (références "Le Quidditch à travers les âges" et "Harry Potter et la Coupe de feu"). Ces techniques listées ci-dessous ne sont utilisées que par des poursuiveurs, notre héroïne Sarah, étant une poursuiveuse._

_(1) Plongeon de Dionysos : le poursuiveur lance le Souafle en l'air avant de sauter à son tour de son balai pour frapper dans la balle en direction des anneaux._

_(2) __Attaque en Faucon : les poursuiveurs sont disposés en triangle et volent ensemble vers le but pour intimider les joueurs adverses._

_(3) __Vol de Sabryn : le poursuiveur fait une grande roue en sautant au-dessus d'un adversaire pour lui voler le Souafle._

_(4) __Feinte de Porskoff : le poursuiveur avec le Souafle vole en chandelle pour bluffer les adversaires puis lâche la balle pour qu'un équipier la rattrape en-dessous de lui._

_(5) Pince de Parkin : deux poursuiveurs encadrent un poursuiveur adverse tandis que le troisième lui fonce dessus tête baissée._

_Très bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 - Le Championnat amateur de Quidditch**

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Carolyn si fort que les quelques enseignants présents dans la salle des professeurs se retournèrent pour la regarder.

Elle s'excusa auprès d'eux d'un signe de la main.

\- Tu as fait quoi ? demanda-t-elle cette fois, en baissant la voix.

\- Tu as bien compris ce que j'ai fait, répondit Sarah, embarrassée.

Elle lui avait raconté sa soirée de la veille et elle en avait encore honte. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas vu Severus Rogue de la matinée et avait pu se traîner jusqu'à la salle des professeurs sans tomber sur l'enseignant.

\- J'ai fait n'importe quoi, reprit-elle d'une voix désolée. Je me sens tellement mal !

\- Oui, ça, je peux imaginer. Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais !

\- Oui, mais il ne m'a pas cru, penses-tu ! D'ailleurs, je lui ai dit d'oublier ce que je lui avais raconté, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal.

Carolyn soupira.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser dans cet état ! J'aurais dû te préparer une potion pour que tu te sentes mieux. Mais… moi aussi, je n'étais pas dans un très bon état…

\- Olaf était énervé ?

\- Oh, il dormait déjà ! En revanche, il m'a bien fait sentir ce matin que je devrais me faire pardonner à un moment ou un autre…

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Carolyn ? demanda Sarah inquiète.

\- Rien du tout !

\- Comment ça, rien du tout ?

\- Fais comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tu t'es déjà excusée hier, ça suffit. Maintenant, fais-toi juste oublier ! Et surtout, s'il te plaît, jette toutes tes bouteilles de brandy ! Plus jamais tu ne dois recommencer !

Sarah ferma les yeux, elle avait envie de pleurer tellement elle avait honte.

\- D'accord, je jetterai les bouteilles, dit-elle l'air penaud. Mais je ne pourrai jamais plus regarder Severus Rogue dans les yeux. C'est mort…

\- Cela passera avec le temps, ne t'inquiète pas trop !

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

Sur cette dernière phrase, le professeur de DCFM entra dans la salle des professeurs par la cheminée dans un grand mouvement de cape et de fumée. Sarah se détourna précipitamment.

\- J'ai des devoirs à corriger, s'écria-t-elle subitement à l'attention de Carolyn et elle sortit de la salle sans jeter un regard vers Severus Rogue qui l'avait également aperçue mais qui ne l'interpella pas. Il se dirigea plutôt vers Filius à qui il devait remettre un parchemin.

Sarah évita le professeur Rogue les semaines qui suivirent. Dès qu'il entrait dans la salle des professeurs, elle en ressortait. Elle avait repéré ses heures de déjeuner et de dîner sur le calendrier des enseignants et s'abstenait de manger aux mêmes heures que lui. Le seul moment où elle ne pouvait pas l'éviter était lors de leurs entraînements de Quidditch tous les dimanches matins.

Mais les préparations au Championnat qui approchait à grands pas étaient si intenses qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à son humiliation. Elle jouait normalement et faisait abstraction de sa honte et de ses sentiments envers le professeur. Ce dernier se comportait comme habituellement avec elle bien qu'il tentât de lui parler à plusieurs reprises, sûrement de son attitude de dépravée. Elle n'avait bien sûr pas envie de se retrouver seule avec lui et déguerpissait à la moindre tentative.

Renée les réunit lors de leur dernier entraînement avant le Championnat.

\- J'ai enfin reçu la liste des équipes qui vont jouer, dit l'entraîneur avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. La semaine prochaine, nous jouerons contre l'équipe de Quidditch de l'Hôpital de Sainte Mangouste. Je connais bien trois de leurs joueurs à qui j'ai appris à voler il y a une dizaine d'années et qui ont fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison. Je les ai observés pendant plusieurs années lors des matchs et je pense sincèrement que nous avons toutes nos chances. Nous allons baser notre entraînement d'aujourd'hui sur leurs faiblesses.

\- Tu es sûre qu'ils n'ont pas évolué depuis l'école ? demanda Septima, la plus sceptique de tous les joueurs.

\- Aucun d'eux n'ont continué le Quidditch après leurs études et ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs joueurs de leur maison. Donc, vraiment, on peut gagner ce match ! Allez, on commence !

Ils montèrent sur leurs balais et suivirent les instructions de Renée.

Les prédictions de Madame Bibine furent bonnes, voire même au-delà de leurs attentes. Ils gagnèrent contre l'équipe de Sainte Mangouste de 240 à 10 points. Ce fut une victoire écrasante. Septima, Severus et Sarah, les trois S comme les autres joueurs et élèves aimaient les surnommer désormais, avaient une très bonne coordination et arrivaient à bien anticiper les gestes de chacun.

Deux semaines plus tard, ils jouèrent contre l'équipe de l'Allée des Embrumes. Leurs adversaires étaient loin d'être organisés, manquant très certainement d'entraînement et de cohésion. Ils les vainquirent également haut la main.

En revanche, leur troisième match ne se déroula pas comme les deux premiers. Ils affrontaient une des trois équipes du Ministère de la Magie, celle regroupant les départements de la Justice Magique et des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques, intitulée crânement les Justiciers du Ministère. Malheureusement pour l'équipe de Poudlard, ils allaient jouer contre d'anciens élèves renommés pour leur excellence dans le Quidditch : Roger Davies, ancien poursuiveur et capitaine de Serdaigle, Marcus Flint, également ancien poursuiveur et capitaine de Serpentard mais également Ron Weasley, reconnu pour ses talents de gardien et issu d'une famille de champions et Harry Potter, le célèbre survivant et ancien attrapeur et capitaine de Gryffondor. Leurs chances de gagner étaient bien faibles : leur cote était mauvaise.

Pourtant, Renée ne perdit pas espoir et encouragea ses joueurs avant d'entrer sur le terrain.

\- Le match d'aujourd'hui sera difficile, dit-elle d'une voix forte dans les vestiaires.

Les professeurs étaient assis sur un banc, en tenue, leurs balais à leurs pieds. Ils avaient tous la mine abattue. Renée était debout et leur faisait face.

\- Mais je suis sûre que nous avons toutes nos chances ! En effet, nous connaissons bien les capacités hors normes de certains de ces joueurs. Ils ne sont pas des pros mais auraient pu le devenir s'ils l'avaient voulu !

\- Tu nous motives ou tu nous décourages, là, Renée ? répliqua Septima, désabusée.

\- Ce que je veux dire, reprit l'entraîneur sans faire attention au ton ironique de sa collègue, c'est que nous les connaissons depuis tous petits ! Nous connaissons leurs défauts et donc, nous savons comment les contrer ! Filius, vous suivrez de près Potter comme si vous étiez son ombre, vous ne le lâcherez pas d'une semelle. Septima, Sarah, Severus, faites attention à Flint. Il a parfois quelques accès de violence…

Severus ricana.

\- Oui, Severus, je l'ai arbitré de nombreuses fois et je n'ai jamais autant donné d'avertissements à un élève qu'à lui ! Oui, oui !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'osera pas me toucher, j'étais son directeur de maison !

\- Oh, tu n'en sais rien ! Il a peut-être changé ! En tout cas, je ne lui fais pas confiance ! Donc, attention à vous, surveillez vos arrières ! George, Anthony, vous bombarderez les joueurs adverses, surtout le gardien Weasley. Il faut le déconcentrer un maximum. Il paraît qu'en deux matchs, personne n'a réussi à lui marquer un seul but. Les trois S, n'oubliez pas ce qu'on a appris la dernière fois : plongeon de Dionysos (1), attaque en Faucon (2), vol de Sabryn (3)...

\- Je ne suis pas très sûre pour le vol de Sabryn, tenta faiblement Sarah.

Elle avait exécuté la technique des dizaines de fois mais avait raté la moitié de ses tentatives.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sarah ! la rassura Renée. Tu ne la tentes que si tu la sens. Il faut juste que tu prennes confiance en toi. Mais tu restes quand même la plus agile dans cette technique. En tout cas, jouez comme vous avez l'habitude ! Observez bien le match, évitez les Cognards, profitez des quelques faiblesses des joueurs pour attraper le Souafle. Et bien sûr, on compte sur vous Filius ! Le plus vite vous attraperez le Vif d'or, le mieux ce sera pour nous. Potter reste invaincu mais vous avez toutes vos chances !

Ce dernier hocha la tête, il savait que son poste serait le plus déterminant et jouer face à Harry Potter ne serait pas de tout repos.

Tous les joueurs se levèrent, prirent leurs balais, ajustèrent leur tenue et avancèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch. Ce dernier se trouvait du côté de Birmingham, dans un petit village intitulé Bilston. Le lieu avait bien sûr été ensorcelé pour faire fuir les éventuels moldus qui pouvaient se promener dans le coin. A la grande surprise des professeurs, les gradins étaient bondés. Le Championnat amateur de Quidditch était très apprécié par les sorciers car n'importe lequel d'entre eux pouvaient y participer. L'entrée dans le gradin était également gratuite et les sorciers venaient en famille pour pouvoir regarder les matchs. De plus, l'équipe des Justiciers du Ministère était très populaire puisque le survivant en faisait partie. Les spectateurs avaient également envie de voir jouer leurs anciens professeurs de Poudlard, école qui n'avait pas proposé d'équipe depuis dix ans.

L'équipe de Poulard, habillée d'une tenue noire avec l'emblème de l'école brodé sur leur cape, fut joyeusement acclamée. Minerva avait accepté que les étudiants de sixième et septième années de Poudlard assistent au match, après une pétition lancée par l'Association des élèves. La directrice avait même fait le déplacement pour l'occasion, sa passion pour le Quidditch était connue de tous.

Sarah se sentit encore plus stressée. Elle avait peu dormi la veille car elle savait que ce match déterminerait leur avancée dans le tournoi. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être au centre de l'attention, à part dans ses cours.

\- Bonne chance, professeur Turner ! entendit-elle dans la foule.

Elle releva la tête et vit un groupe d'élèves qui avait monté une grande banderole avec son nom inscrit dessus. Elle leur fit un signe de la main en leur souriant.

Mais les acclamations furent encore plus grandes quand l'équipe du Ministère entra sur le terrain. Habillés de tenues bleu ciel, avec un grand M, serti d'une baguette en son milieu, brodé sur le devant de leur cape, les sept joueurs avancèrent d'un pas conquérant : il y avait deux femmes et cinq hommes. Sarah reconnut aussitôt Harry Potter : il était le plus petit des joueurs mais il se dégageait de lui une prestance naturelle. Certains fans hurlaient "Potter" à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle put enfin se rendre compte de sa popularité. Les joueurs se firent face et un arbitre habillé tout en rouge leur parla.

\- Que le capitaine des deux équipes se serrent la main ! lança-t-il.

Renée et un beau jeune homme qui devait avoir entre 25 et 30 ans sortirent des rangs et se serrèrent la main.

\- Bonjour professeur ! lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Bonjour Roger ! répondit Madame Bibine en lui souriant.

\- Je veux un match fair-play, continua l'arbitre, pas de mauvais coups ! Le Quidditch, c'est avant tout un sport qui prône le respect mutuel entre les joueurs ! Maintenant, à vos balais ! Quand je lancerai le Souafle, le match commencera ! Bonne chance !

Sarah empoigna son balai et au coup de sifflet, vola à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus du sol. Les batteurs, gardiens et attrapeurs se répartirent sur le terrain. Seuls les poursuiveurs attendaient le Souafle avec concentration. Elle regardait attentivement l'arbitre qui avait le gros ballon entre ses mains. Quelques secondes plus tard, il le lança et à son grand étonnement, Sarah fut la plus rapide de tous et l'empoigna in extremis, coupant la lancée du capitaine des Justiciers du Ministère.

Elle se dirigea sans attendre vers les buts du camp adverse, en slalomant les deux Cognards qui étaient déjà en pleine action. Elle capta Septima sur sa gauche et lui lança le Souafle. Ils dépassèrent un poursuiveur et d'un hochement de tête, Sarah vira à droite. Elle voyait le gardien, Ron Weasley qui était attentif aux mouvements des deux poursuiveuses. Il ne vit pas le troisième poursuiveur, Severus, qui se plaça à la dernière minute sous Septima. Cette dernière fit une feinte de Porskoff (4) en faisant semblant de lancer le Souafle pour marquer mais c'est Severus qui le rattrapa et d'un mouvement rapide, il marqua leur premier but.

Les spectateurs hurlèrent de plaisir. Sarah remarqua la mine déconfite du gardien mais ne s'y attarda pas et tenta de récupérer le Souafle qui était maintenant entre les mains de Marcus Flint. Mais ce dernier avait un balai plus rapide que le sien et elle ne put le rattraper. Heureusement, Renée était une bonne gardienne et réussit à arrêter le ballon. Sarah slalomait entre les joueurs et les Cognards qui étaient très virulents. Elle fut surprise de voir une femme batteuse chez les Justiciers ce qui était assez rare, mais son regard doux était trompeur, elle battait les Cognards avec une telle force que Sarah fut plusieurs fois désarçonnée.

\- Attention, Sarah ! lui lança Anthony dans son dos qui avait renvoyé le Cognard sur l'un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe adverse.

\- Merci, cria-t-elle.

Malheureusement, malgré leur débuts prometteurs, l'équipe de Poudlard se fit vite dépassée par la dextérité et la grande cohésion de l'équipe des Justiciers. Elle ne marqua plus de nouveaux points et leurs adversaires réussirent à marquer quatre buts. Renée leur cria dessus, alors qu'elle demandait un temps mort à l'arbitre.

\- Il va falloir se reprendre, leur lança-t-elle. Septima, il faut que tu sois plus offensive. C'est Flint, d'accord, mais c'est juste un ancien élève. Et toi Anthony, sois sans pitié avec les Cognards, je te trouve un peu mou. Sarah, il faut vraiment que tu sortes ta botte secrète, on en a grand besoin !

Cette dernière était déconfite. Elle avait déjà du mal à tenir le rythme, alors sortir le vol de Sabryn (3)...

\- On compte sur toi ! reprit Renée. Nous nous sommes entraînés de nombreuses fois, tu peux y arriver !

Malgré sa réticence, Sarah n'avait pas envie de se laisser battre sans avoir tenté au moins une fois cette technique. Elle remonta sur son balai et fila à tout vitesse vers la poursuiveuse des Justiciers. Elle volait un peu moins bien que les deux autres poursuiveurs et Sarah savait que si elle voulait tenter quelque chose, c'était contre elle. Septima vola sur la gauche de la poursuiveuse qui tenait le Souafle dans sa main droite. Anthony et George lançaient les Cognards sur les autres poursuiveurs pour les empêcher de venir les déranger. La poursuiveuse pensa à une pince de Parkin (5) de la part de l'équipe adverse car Severus fonçait droit devant elle. Elle décida de ralentir pour descendre. C'était la chance de Sarah. Elle avait anticipé son geste.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle se jeta sur la poursuiveuse en faisant une grande roue tout en volant le Souafle que l'adversaire avait en main pour retomber comme une fleur sur son balai que Septima avait stabilisé sur la gauche. La foule était en délire. Elle avait réussi le vol de Sabryn. Mais Sarah ne put se réjouir de sa prestation, elle fit immédiatement demi-tour accompagnée des deux autres poursuiveurs. Ils firent une attaque en Faucon (2) en s'échangeant à tour de rôle le Souafle. Ron Weasley ne savait pas d'où allait venir le ballon et faisait des aller-retours rapides entre chacun des arceaux. Finalement, c'est Sarah qui le reprit en dernier après une feinte de Severus et elle marqua son premier but.

Elle entendit à peine les hurlements de joie dans les gradins car elle était déjà repartie à la recherche du Souafle. Ils marquèrent cinq autres buts. Malheureusement, ils en prirent trois autres. Finalement, malgré leur égalité, au bout d'une heure de jeu, le Vif d'or fut attrapé, sans grande surprise, par Harry Potter. Filius avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu mais le survivant était un génie du Quidditch et aurait pu largement faire partie de l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre. Le score était de 70 à 220 points pour les Justiciers.

Les professeurs descendirent de leur balai, déçus de leur prestation. Pourtant, les spectateurs présents les applaudirent avec renforts de cris et de félicitations. L'équipe adverse atterrit au sol après un tour de terrain pour remercier les personnes qui les avaient soutenus et se dirigea vers l'équipe de Poudlard.

\- Félicitations, lança Sarah au joueur qui atterrissait devant elle.

C'était Harry Potter.

\- Merci ! lui dit-il avec un grand sourire. Bravo pour la pince de Parkin couplée avec le vol de Sabryn. Vous avez exécuté le geste avec brio.

\- C'est gentil, merci ! rougit Sarah. Vous avez brillamment joué de votre côté.

\- Franchement, j'ai cru plusieurs fois que le Vif d'or serait attrapé par le professeur Flitwick. Il est très doué !

\- Ça, c'est sûr ! C'est le meilleur d'entre nous !

\- Et si on allait tous boire un verre pour fêter ça ? lança Ron Weasley, qui serrait la main de Sarah à son tour. Oui, avec vous, professeurs ?

Il avait parlé à la cantonade.

\- Euh… hésita Harry. Je ne suis pas sûre que Ginny apprécie que je m'attarde…

\- Arrête, c'est juste pour boire un verre ! Le match aurait pu durer plus longtemps…

\- Tu connais bien ta sœur ! Elle m'en veut déjà de jouer au Quidditch, je ne peux même pas prononcer ce mot à la maison.

\- Il fallait y penser avant de lui faire un enfant, mon vieux !

D'un commun accord, les professeurs acceptèrent de boire un verre avec leurs anciens élèves, mais seulement si ces derniers le leur offraient. Les Justiciers avaient battu l'équipe de Poudlard, les enseignants méritaient bien un lot de consolation. Ils se changèrent tous, transplanèrent et atterrirent dans un pub sorcier de Birmingham, L'Attrapeur, que connaissait Ron.

Sarah s'assit entre Ron et Harry et face à Severus, à son plus grand désespoir. Elle évitait de lui parler depuis presque deux mois maintenant, comment allait-elle pouvoir l'esquiver pendant une heure ? Harry ressentit son malaise.

\- Vous allez bien, professeur ? lui demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

\- Oh, ne vous inquiétez, je vais bien. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Sarah. Je n'ai jamais été votre professeur.

\- D'accord ! Alors, vous avez remplacé le professeur Slughorn en potions, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, c'est ça !

\- Vous avez un drôle d'accent, lança Ron après avoir pris une gorgée de sa bière.

\- C'est parce que Miss Turner est américaine, monsieur Weasley, s'écria Severus, le regard noir.

Il avait planté ses yeux sur ceux de Sarah. Elle détourna le regard.

\- Oui, je viens du sud-est des Etats-Unis. J'essaie de cacher mon accent, mais vous m'avez percé à jour, monsieur Weasley, dit-elle l'air gêné.

Ce dernier éclata de rire.

\- Mais appelez-moi Ron ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous êtes vraiment mignonne, Sarah, je suis sûre que vous avez beaucoup de succès auprès des élèves.

\- Comment ?

Sarah sentit ses oreilles chauffer, elle devait être écarlate.

\- N'est-ce pas, Harry ? reprit Ron à l'attention de son ami. On n'avait pas d'aussi jolies professeurs à notre époque. Sans vouloir vous offenser bien sûr, professeurs Bibine et Vector !

Ces deux dernières, au bout de la table, levèrent leur verre à son attention, avec un sourire.

\- Je ne suis pas offensée, monsieur Weasley ! Vous avez raison, Sarah a beaucoup de succès, lança Septima, elle a reçu des dizaines de cartes pour la Saint Valentin.

\- Et des boîtes de chocolats, renchérit Anthony.

\- Et aussi plein de petits cadeaux, continua George.

Sarah ne sut plus où se mettre. Devant sa gêne, tous éclatèrent de rire.

\- Vous avez un petit ami, Sarah ? lui demanda Roger Davies, un sourire ravageur sur les lèvres.

\- Euh… non… je…

\- Laissez donc tranquille cette pauvre enfant, monsieur Davies, s'écria Filius de sa petite voix aiguë. Ou elle risque de faire une attaque et nous n'aurons plus de professeur de Potions à Poudlard !

De nouveaux rires. Sarah baissa les yeux. Elle releva la tête vers Severus qui, lui, ne riait pas. Il la regardait juste intensément en se frottant le menton. Pourquoi la mettait-il aussi mal à l'aise ? Elle voulut disparaître de la table. Le professeur de DCFM détourna enfin les yeux car il fut interpellé par son ancien élève, Marcus Flint.

\- Le professeur Rogue peut parfois être intimidant, lui chuchota Harry à l'oreille.

Elle regarda son interlocuteur d'un air désolé.

\- Il est intimidant, c'est vrai, répondit-elle en faisant attention à ce que l'intéressé ne l'entende pas. Et nous avons… je dirai… quelques différents…

\- Vous ne seriez pas la première, dit-il en souriant. J'ai moi-même eu beaucoup de différents avec le professeur Rogue.

Elle trouva Harry Potter fort sympathique et lui sourit en retour.

\- Qui veut un autre verre ? lança-t-il brusquement aux personnes présentes.

Dix mains se levèrent.

\- Vous venez m'aider, Sarah ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, bien sûr, Harry, répondit-elle précipitamment, surprise par la proposition du jeune homme.

Elle l'accompagna jusqu'au comptoir. Harry commanda les bières et les whisky pur feu et se tourna vers le professeur.

\- Alors, racontez-moi ! lui intima-t-il. Après une bonne dizaine d'années, j'arrive à mieux comprendre Severus Rogue. De plus, on a… comme qui dirait… une histoire commune. Je peux sûrement vous aider. Il me semble que vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec lui, voire que vous l'évitez.

\- Cela se voit tant que ça ? marmonna Sarah.

\- Un peu et je pense qu'il l'a également remarqué. On a l'impression qu'il veut vous parler.

\- Je ne veux surtout pas lui parler ! Je l'évite car il… m'a… vu dans un état déplacé…

\- Comment ça ?

Sarah lui raconta sa mésaventure sans toutefois lui préciser les mots honteux qu'elle lui avait lancé comme les "Je vous aime" ou "Je suis prête à me donner à vous"... Il pouffa de rire.

\- Et vous étiez en petite tenue ? demanda-t-il pour confirmer ses propos.

\- Oui… arrêtez de rire, s'il vous plaît. J'ai déjà du mal à oublier ce moment, si vous riez, c'est pire…

\- Excusez-moi, mais je m'imagine tellement la scène. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il a pu en penser.

\- Il doit me trouver sotte ou même pire, dépravée ! Et encore, ce n'était pas ma première gaffe. Nous avons… mal commencé notre année scolaire.

\- Je pense que vous devriez lui en parler. Tournez cela en dérision ! Ou faites comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Mais l'éviter, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la meilleure solution.

Sarah ne se sentait toujours pas apte à affronter Severus. Elle se sentait tellement honteuse et le dit à Harry.

\- A mon avis, plus vous l'éviterez, plus il souhaitera vous parler. C'est un homme qui aime bien les choses claires, pas les demi-mesures…

Elle soupira.

\- Vous savez, cela fait déjà deux mois. A mon avis, ce n'est pas nécessaire de lui en parler, tenta-t-elle vainement.

\- Au contraire, vous ne faites qu'empirer la situation.

\- Ne me dites pas ça, Harry.

\- Je vous donne juste mon avis. En tout cas, n'hésitez pas, si vous avez la moindre interrogation sur la manière d'agir avec le professeur Rogue, je vous aiderai.

Il lui sourit. Sarah le remercia. Ils emmenèrent ensuite les verres aux joueurs de Quidditch. Les professeurs et les anciens élèves passèrent un très bon moment ensemble. Sarah se sentit un peu à l'écart car elle ne connaissait pas toutes les anecdotes qu'ils se racontèrent bien que Ron et Harry essayèrent de lui expliquer autant qu'ils le pouvaient.

A un moment, elle jeta un regard vers Severus qui tourna les yeux vers elle à l'instant même où elle les posa sur lui. _Il a des yeux partout, ou quoi ? _pensa-t-elle. Elle tenta de lui lancer un petit sourire mais celui-ci la regardait en haussant les sourcils. Reprendre une relation normale avec Severus serait plus compliqué qu'elle ne le pensait.

Ils se quittèrent en se promettant de remettre ça plus tard, certainement quand l'équipe des Justiciers aurait gagné le tournoi car ils en étaient les favoris et étaient sûrs de gagner. Les professeurs transplanèrent aux portes de Poudlard et rentrèrent dans leurs appartements.

Sarah avait à peine déposé sa cape sur le porte-manteau qu'elle entendit des coups à sa porte. Elle l'ouvrit et fut atterrée de voir Severus Rogue devant elle.

\- Seve… euh… professeur Rogue ? balbutia-t-elle.

\- Miss Turner, puis-je vous déranger quelques instants ? demanda-t-il très poliment.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! répondit-elle en baissant les yeux. Entrez !

Elle le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé et lui proposa du thé ou du café. Quand elle déposa les tasses sur la petite table basse, elle s'assit sur son fauteuil à la gauche du professeur et attendit qu'il parle en premier. Ce dernier prit son temps pour se servir une tasse de café. Il ne rajouta pas de sucre, ni de lait.

\- Je voulais venir vous voir, Miss Turner, dit-il finalement, car j'ai la forte impression que vous m'évitez depuis plusieurs semaines.

Sarah ne put s'empêcher de rougir et se maudit quasiment en même temps. Pourquoi était-elle aussi facilement impressionnable ?

\- Ce n'est pas que je vous évite, mentit-elle.

\- Ah oui, vraiment ?

Il releva la tête vers elle et l'observa de ses yeux noirs perçants. Elle déglutit.

\- Oui, peut-être que je vous évite un peu… je suis désolée.

\- Est-ce à cause de ce qui s'est passé il y a deux mois ? Quand vous êtes venue dans mon appartement ?

\- Oui, c'est à cause de cela… je me suis vraiment mal comportée. Je n'aurais pas dû venir chez vous, en petite tenue, pour vous dire… n'importe quoi… J'avais vraiment trop bu. Ce n'est pas l'attitude correcte d'une enseignante.

\- Oui, en effet.

\- Je vous remercie de ne pas en avoir parlé à Minerva. Elle n'aurait pas apprécié, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, certes ! Vous avez eu surtout beaucoup de chances de ne pas vous retrouver dans cette tenue et dans cet état dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Les conséquences auraient été… désastreuses… pour vous… pour l'école…

\- Oui, je sais… et je le regrette amèrement.

Les larmes commencèrent à monter dans les yeux de Sarah. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était sensible, trop sensible. L'attitude très froide du professeur la blessait. Il la regarda et soupira. Il avait dû remarquer ses yeux rouges. Elle se maudit encore plus.

\- Je n'en parlerai à personne, dit-il d'une voix neutre. Je n'avertirai pas la directrice. Je souhaite juste que cela n'arrive plus jamais.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, s'écria-t-elle brusquement. J'ai jeté toutes les bouteilles de brandy que j'avais dans ma valise. Je ne recommencerai plus… plus jamais… En tout cas, pas ici, à Poudlard.

\- Bien. J'aimerais également que vous arrêtiez de m'éviter comme vous le faites. De plus en plus de personnes s'en rendent compte. Je ne comprends pas très bien votre attitude.

Sarah se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa les yeux. Son cœur palpitait fort, son ventre se tordait dans tous les sens. Elle commençait à avoir chaud et avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer.

\- Je ne me sens pas très bien, réussit-elle à dire dans un souffle.

Severus la regarda les yeux inquiets.

\- J'ai besoin d'air.

Il se leva, se dirigea vers l'une des grandes fenêtres du salon et l'ouvrit en grand.

\- Venez !

Comme elle ne bougeait pas, il s'avança vers elle, la souleva d'un bras et l'emmena devant la fenêtre. Sarah était en train de faire une attaque de panique.

\- Inspirez fort ! lui dit-il les mains sur ses épaules. Fermez les yeux ! Inspirez ! Expirez ! Voilà, c'est bien.

Elle suivait les indications du professeur en inspirant de grandes bouffées d'air frais. Les mains du professeur sur le haut de son dos étaient réconfortantes. Au bout de plusieurs longues respirations, elle se calma enfin.

\- Merci, dit-elle, en se tournant vers lui.

Elle se sentit brusquement faible et sans penser une seule seconde aux conséquences, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus. Ce dernier se figea mais ne dit rien. Il avait toujours ses mains sur son dos. Au bout de quelques instants, elle reprit ses esprits et releva la tête.

\- Je suis désolée, Seve… euh, professeur Rogue.

\- Appelez-moi Severus, de toute façon, vous m'appelez déjà comme ça, non ? dit-il, légèrement blasé.

\- Euh oui… je me suis sentie mal, Severus. Ça va mieux maintenant.

Il la raccompagna jusqu'au canapé.

\- Je ne vous éviterai plus, dit-elle finalement. C'était stupide de ma part.

Elle lui sourit faiblement, il hocha simplement la tête.

\- Avez-vous une potion d'énergie ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, dans ma salle de bain. La fiole bleu ciel.

Il alla chercher la fameuse fiole et Sarah la but entièrement. Elle se sentit soudain beaucoup mieux. Severus s'assura une dernière fois qu'elle allait bien, puis prit congé.

Sarah s'enfonça dans son canapé et éclata en sanglots. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle aimait profondément le professeur. Il était trop gentil avec elle. Pourquoi devait-il avoir cette autre facette ? Elle aurait préféré qu'il reste l'être méprisant et désagréable qu'il était habituellement. Cela aurait été plus facile de faire une croix sur son amour pour lui.


	14. Perdue dans la Forêt Interdite

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Merci encore pour vos reviews qui m'ont réchauffé le cœur ! Merci aussi aux personnes qui ont mis cette histoire dans leur suivi ou leur favori._

_Voici la suite des aventures de Sarah (et de Severus XD) !_

_Très bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 - Perdue dans la Forêt Interdite**

Sarah était dans la cabane d'Hagrid et prenait un café avec son ami garde-chasse.

\- Hagrid, je vous assure, dit-elle d'une voix excitée, il y a des Jobarbilles dans la Forêt Interdite.

\- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, s'écria le demi-géant.

\- Mais si, j'ai entendu Filius et Severus en parler. C'est tellement rare !

\- S'il y en a, et j'en doute, vous pourrez fouiller toute la Forêt et ne jamais en voir. Ces créatures sont si petites qu'il est difficile d'en apercevoir. Elles se cachent souvent des humains.

\- J'aimerais bien trouver des plumes de Jobarbilles, elles améliorent grandement l'efficacité de certaines potions. Hagrid, vous ne voulez vraiment pas m'accompagner pour les chercher avec moi ?

\- Je vais vous accompagner mais honnêtement, je pense que vous perdez votre temps !

\- S'il vous plaît, Hagrid, le supplia-t-elle.

\- Bon, d'accord mais je ne viendrai avec vous qu'une seule fois !

\- Vous croyez que Muskogee pourra me faire un tour de la Forêt aussi ?

\- Vous êtes encore sur cette histoire d'oiseau-éléphants ?

\- Je sais bien que si ces animaux vivaient dans cette partie de la Forêt Interdite, je les aurai déjà trouvés. Malgré tout, je ne perds pas espoir. Je suis sûre qu'ils peuvent réapparaître.

La professeure de Potions soupira. Depuis le début de l'année, elle avait tenté de repérer ces créatures dans la Forêt sur le dos du Sombral mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à en voir un seul. Elle était désespérée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait la conviction que si elle trouvait ces animaux, ses relations avec Severus Rogue pourrait s'améliorer.

Depuis leur discussion dans son appartement, il y a plus d'un mois, ils étaient redevenus de simples collègues, se saluant dès qu'ils se voyaient. Ils n'avaient plus évoqué l'attitude honteuse de Sarah, ni leur dernière conversation où elle avait fait sa crise de panique et s'était permise de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Elle se souvenait de ce moment avec un pincement au cœur. Le moment, qui aurait pu passer pour romantique aux yeux des autres, lui était douloureux. Elle était certaine que Severus ne partageait aucun sentiment à son encontre. De plus, le spectre de cette femme blonde était toujours là. Elle ne l'avait jamais revue et n'osait pas demander des informations supplémentaires au principal concerné, redoutant surtout sa réponse.

Les entraînements de Quidditch étant désormais terminés, elle passait tous ses dimanches matins avec Hagrid dans la Forêt Interdite. Elle visitait la Forêt avec le garde-chasse pour trouver des nouvelles plantes ou des restes d'animaux pour ses potions. Elle en profitait aussi pour monter Muskogee et faire le tour de l'immense forêt pour tenter de trouver les créatures magiques tant recherchées.

Ce jour-là, elle souhaitait trouver des Jobarbilles, des petits oiseaux bleus et tachetés qui ne chantaient qu'au moment de leur mort. Leurs plumes étaient rares. Ecrabouillés, elles pourraient les utiliser dans des potions d'apaisement.

Hagrid se leva finalement, attrapa son manteau et lui proposa de faire un tour dans la clairière des Sombrals. Crockdur les suivit, la queue en l'air, content de sortir en compagnie de son maître et de Sarah. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans le lieu de vie des Sombrals, Sarah se dirigea vers Muskogee qui s'avançait déjà vers elle et, perchée sur son dos, fit une nouvelle fois le tour de la Forêt sans voir aucun oiseau-éléphant. Le temps était particulièrement chaud en ce début de mois de mai et elle eut plaisir à voler. Des oiseaux volèrent aux côtés de Muskogee et tentèrent de maintenir son allure en vain pour ensuite se poser sur la cime des arbres.

Ce fut avec regret qu'elle descendit du Sombral quand ils retournèrent dans la clairière.

\- Vous avez des choses à faire cet après-midi, Hagrid ? lui demanda Sarah.

\- Oui, je dois m'occuper d'un hippogriffe, répondit-il soucieux. Il a été attaqué par une bête, sûrement un gros animal, peut-être un Troll des forêts. Sa blessure est profonde. Je dois aller voir Pomona qui pourrait m'aider à préparer un onguent.

\- Vous voulez de l'aide ? lui proposa-t-elle.

\- Non, ça ira, Sarah. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez rester avec les Sombrals.

\- Vraiment ? Je peux rester toute seule ici ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. En revanche, évitez de vous éloigner, d'accord ? A moins que ce ne soit pour rentrer. Dans ce cas, utilisez Muskogee.

Les yeux de Sarah s'illuminèrent. Elle allait enfin pouvoir visiter la grande forêt sans déranger Hagrid. Ce dernier la laissa et partit à grand pas, Crockdur sur ses talons. Elle regarda autour d'elle et découvrit du dictame au bord de la clairière. Elle s'accroupit et en cueillit. "Son" Sombral, car elle s'était beaucoup attachée à lui et elle ne pouvait plus penser à lui qu'autrement, la suivit de près. De temps en temps, elle lui envoyait un petit morceau de viande rouge qu'elle gardait caché dans son sac.

Elle commença à s'enfoncer dans la forêt sans faire attention à la direction qu'elle prenait. Après avoir récupéré des coquilles d'œufs de doxys, elle se retourna enfin. Elle ne voyait plus la clairière des Sombrals. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Heureusement, Muskogee était toujours derrière elle. Il hennit à son attention. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui caressa le flanc.

\- Tu ne me laisses pas toute seule, hein ? dit-elle à l'attention du Sombral.

Ce dernier lui donna un coup de tête sur l'épaule. Elle sourit. Elle décida de rebrousser chemin. Pourtant, plus elle avançait, plus elle avait l'impression de s'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans la forêt. Elle commença à paniquer. Elle voulut monter sur Muskogee mais certainement par pure fierté, elle se résolut à retrouver son chemin seule. Sarah avait juste oublié qu'elle était très mauvaise en orientation.

Elle perdit la notion du temps. Elle s'arrêtait souvent pour s'émerveiller sur ce qu'elle voyait. Tout dans la forêt la distrayait : les petites créatures qu'elle n'avait jamais vues et qu'elle tentait d'attraper, les oiseaux aux milles couleurs qui chantaient des chants tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, les insectes minuscules sur lesquels elle évitait de marcher et bien sûr, toutes les feuilles et plantes qu'elle découvrait à chaque pas et qu'elle ramassait dès qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle marcha longtemps sans faire attention au chemin qu'elle prenait. Elle ne rencontra aucune créature dangereuse. Cependant, sa chance tourna.

Elle arriva à un petit cours d'eau et décida d'aller s'abreuver. Elle prit malheureusement un morceau de bois pour un Fangieux. Ce dernier, outré par l'attitude irrespectueuse de la sorcière qui s'était appuyée sur lui pour se baisser, plongea dans l'eau de la rivière sans un regard vers elle. Elle sourit par dépit et lui lança un "oups, désolé !". Elle fit apparaître un gobelet et le remplit d'eau. Elle renifla le contenu grisâtre et ensorcela l'eau pour qu'elle devienne potable. Celle-ci prit une teinte plus claire. Elle but d'une traite le liquide tant sa soif était grande. Elle était prête à faire apparaître une gourde lorsqu'elle entendit un bruissement d'herbe. Elle releva la tête. A quelques mètres d'elle, de l'autre côté de la petite rivière, se tenait un Troll des Forêts qui devait bien faire trois mètres de hauteur. Ce dernier l'observait les yeux sans expression, un gros morceau de bois pendant de sa main droite. Sarah eut le temps de remarquer que l'arme du Troll avait des traces de sang. Etait-ce cette créature qui avait attaqué l'Hippogriffe ?

Son cœur manqua un battement. Toutefois, elle reprit ses esprits et décida de ne pas s'attarder plus longtemps. Le troll n'avait pas bougé mais il la pourchasserait certainement si elle commençait à courir. Elle inspira profondément, gardant son calme et se releva doucement de tout son long. Le troll était toujours immobile et continuait à la regarder avec de ses grands yeux globuleux, vides de toutes pensées.

\- Muskogee ? tenta d'appeler Sarah.

Malheureusement, elle ne voyait plus le Sombral dans sa vue périphérique. Ce dernier, elle ne savait quand, était parti. Sûrement avait-il pris peur quand il avait vu le troll ? Pourtant, il n'avait fait aucun bruit et ne l'avait pas prévenu du danger. Le cœur de Sarah commença à palpiter. C'était vraiment mal parti.

Elle décida de reculer en faisant des petits pas. Pour le moment, le troll ne bougeait pas et ne faisait pas mine de vouloir l'attaquer. Tout en se concentrant sur ses pas, elle réfléchit à un moyen de s'extraire du regard du troll. Pourrait-elle faire apparaître un animal pour faire diversion ? Non, ce serait très compliqué et elle risquait de rater son sort si elle n'était pas assez concentrée. Elle pensa également aux différents sorts qu'elle pouvait lancer s'il l'attaquait directement. La peau des trolls était très épaisse et un simple sort de stupefixion ne suffirait pas à l'immobiliser. Malheureusement, avec ce genre de créature, il fallait être plus offensive et jouer sur l'effet de surprise.

Elle continuait à reculer lorsque brusquement, son pied brisa une branche de bois mort. Le bruit, bien que faible, fit apparaître une lueur de conscience dans les yeux du troll. Il la voyait enfin et sans attendre une seconde de plus, traversa la rivière en seulement deux enjambées, tout en brandissant son énorme morceau de bois.

Cependant, Sarah s'était préparée à cette éventuelle attaque. Elle lança un "Defodio" en faisant tournoyer sa baguette en direction du sol à deux mètres d'elle. Le sortilège de Terrassement fit immédiatement effet et de profondes entailles se creusèrent dans la terre molle. Le troll trébucha et tomba dans un trou. Il s'était enfoncé profondément et tentait de se relever.

Sarah prit instantanément la fuite. Elle courut comme si sa vie en dépendait sans jeter un regard derrière elle. Elle n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de toute sa vie. Son cœur battait fort contre sa poitrine. Des branches lui frappaient le visage, des ronces déchiraient le bas de sa cape. Elle ressentit une vive douleur dans sa jambe mais n'y fit pas attention. Elle devait partir le plus loin possible de cette créature.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla interminable, elle ralentit et se retourna enfin. Le troll n'était pas à ses trousses. Soulagée, elle s'appuya contre un tronc d'arbre pour reprendre son souffle. Elle était en sueur, sa peau la picotait à certains endroits, là où elle avait été griffée. Elle avait terriblement mal à sa jambe et regarda enfin l'état de sa blessure. Elle releva sa cape déchiquetée et souleva sa robe. Elle saignait abondamment de la jambe droite. Elle avait dû l'accrocher sur une branche de bois pointue. Elle n'avait pas de potion ni d'onguent à porter de main et décida de cautériser la plaie pour arrêter le sang, c'était le moyen le plus rapide de se soigner. Elle aurait certainement une cicatrice mais pourrait éventuellement la faire disparaître avec un sort.

Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air et sans plus attendre, se lança un sort de cautérisation qui la fit grimacer de douleur. La plaie se referma. Au moins, elle éviterait l'infection.

Elle regarda enfin autour d'elle et comprit qu'elle s'était enfoncée encore plus profondément dans la forêt. Muskogee n'était toujours nulle part en vue. La forêt devenait plus sombre à mesure que le soleil se couchait et n'était plus aussi charmante qu'en ce début de journée. Sarah devait absolument rentrer à Poudlard. Elle savait que la Forêt Interdite était dangereuse la nuit.

Elle lança l'enchantement des Quatre-Points afin de retrouver son chemin. L'école se situait au Nord-Ouest de la Forêt. Elle décida d'avancer dans cette direction, la baguette levée. Cette fois, elle ne se ferait pas surprendre par une créature. Elle alluma sa baguette pour y voir plus clair et relança plusieurs fois le sortilège d'orientation afin de confirmer la route qu'elle prenait.

Les bruits de la forêt devenaient de plus en oppressants. Finis les chants d'oiseaux, ils avaient été remplacés par des cris perçants de hiboux. Parfois, elle sursautait quand elle entendait un bruit suspect derrière elle. Elle espérait sincèrement que toutes les histoires sur les créatures maléfiques qui pouvaient résider dans la forêt étaient fausses. Ce n'était pas la pleine lune, elle ne tomberait donc pas sur des loup-garous. En revanche, elle avait entendu parler d'acromentules, de cynospectres ou encore de vilains chaporouges.

Elle continuait à marcher en silence tout en boitant. Sa plaie cautérisée lui faisait mal. La forêt devint de plus en plus noire et Sarah s'enjoignit à ne pas paniquer. Cela ne servirait à rien. Quelle idée lui était-il passée par la tête ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas écouté Hagrid et n'était-elle pas rentrée à Poudlard sur le dos de Muskogee quand ce dernier était encore avec elle ? Il l'avait délaissée car il avait certainement pris peur. Elle était légèrement déçue de l'attitude du Sombral mais ne lui en voulut pas. C'était sa faute si elle s'était perdue stupidement dans la forêt.

Elle ne portait pas sa montre magique et n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. Elle estima qu'il était l'heure de dîner en entendant son ventre grondé. Les professeurs seraient-ils inquiets en ne la voyant pas à table ? Elle ne venait pas manger tous les soirs dans la Grande Salle si elle n'y était pas obligée. Peu, voire aucun professeur ne s'inquièterait de son absence. Seul Hagrid savait qu'elle était allée dans la Forêt. Il se demanderait certainement où elle était passée et peut-être donnerait-il l'alerte. Mais elle ne devait pas trop l'espérer. Sarah était connue pour son indépendance.

Elle devait se débrouiller seule.

Elle marcha prudemment, la baguette allumée et levée à hauteur de son visage. Elle réfléchit aux différents sorts de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'elle connaissait et les répéta sans cesse dans sa tête. Elle n'avait jamais été en si mauvaise posture. La maladroite professeure de Potions n'avait rien d'une aventurière. Quand elle était partie en Amérique du Sud, elle était juste allée dans une réserve protégée. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré de créature dangereuse ou si cela avait été le cas, elle n'avait jamais été seule pour les affronter et avait toujours réussi à s'en sortir sans problèmes. Elle ne s'était jamais perdue ainsi. Elle se perdait souvent, certes mais cela avait toujours été dans des endroits sûrs comme à Ilvermorny, Poudlard, ou dans une grande ville. Jamais dans une forêt, qui faisait des centaines d'hectares.

Elle était bien partie à la recherche de ses parents à la fin de ses études. Ces derniers avaient disparu quinze ans auparavant de façon mystérieuse en faisant des recherches sur des créatures magiques en Amérique Centrale. Ils n'étaient jamais revenus de leur expédition. Avec l'aide de ses frères et de détectives, elle avait fouillé des kilomètres et des kilomètres de forêts sans trouver une seule trace d'eux. A cette pensée, Sarah étouffa un sanglot. La perte de ses parents avait été le moment le plus tragique de toute sa vie. Elle n'avait que treize ans quand elle avait appris leur disparition. Sans le soutien de ses grand-parents et de ses frères, elle n'aurait jamais pu supporter de vivre sa vie comme elle le faisait et aurait sûrement continué à les rechercher encore aujourd'hui, sans aucun autre but. Ne jamais savoir ce qui leur était arrivé avait été une torture pour elle. Pourtant, elle avait dû apprendre à vivre avec comme un boulet qu'elle traînait sur le sol. Ses parents avaient disparu, les recherches s'étaient arrêtées depuis bien longtemps. Elle avait dû continuer sa vie.

Elle inspira profondément et chassa ses mauvaises pensées. Elle ne devait plus penser à ses parents perdus. Elle devait se focaliser sur le chemin qu'elle devait prendre pour sortir de cette satanée forêt.

Brusquement, elle sentit le sol trembler sous ses pieds. Le bruissement de feuilles, faible au début, devint de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à devenir un grondement, comme si une horde d'animaux accourait vers elle. Elle regarda les arbres autour d'elle et se lança un sort pour s'élever à trois mètres du sol, sur une branche en hauteur. Elle s'accrocha au tronc de l'arbre et éteignit sa baguette. Même si elle était curieuse de savoir ce qui pouvait bien faire autant de vacarme dans la forêt, elle ne voulait pas être découverte par ces créatures.

Sarah ne distingua tout d'abord pas distinctement les animaux qui passaient au pied de son arbre mais au bout d'un moment, elle reconnut des sangliers. Ils étaient enragés et tentaient de se frayer un passage parmi les arbres. Elle s'accrocha plus fort contre celui sur lequel elle se tenait. L'arbre était solide et ne bougerait pas. Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'elle tombe pendant que les sangliers étaient en-dessous d'elle au risque de se faire piétiner ou pire, se faire manger par ces bêtes. Puis, soudain, elle entendit des bruits de sabots et quelques hennissements.

A sa grande stupeur, cinq centaures apparurent au loin. Sarah ne distinguait pas clairement leur couleur, la lune n'étant pas pleine. Néanmoins, elle remarqua deux centaures aux poils clairs et trois autres aux poils sombres. Ceux-ci les chassaient et lançaient des flèches avec leurs arcs, qui s'abattaient aux pieds des sangliers. Il semblait que les centaures ne tiraient pas directement vers les animaux mais qu'ils les entraînaient plutôt vers un endroit précis. Sa première impression se confirma lorsqu'elle vit la horde tourner d'un bloc vers une grande clairière que Sarah n'avait pas remarquée. Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent cernés par les centaures. Elle remarqua que ces derniers étaient plus nombreux qu'elle ne le pensait puisque d'autres centaures arrivèrent de l'autre côté de la clairière pour encercler les cochons sauvages.

Sarah regarda avec fascination la scène qui s'offrait à elle. Elle n'avait jamais vu de centaures de toute sa vie et fut charmée par leur beauté. Ils étaient tous grands, leurs corps de cheval scintillaient à la faible lueur de la demi-lune, leurs torses d'humains étaient musclés et puissants, leurs visages sauvages et pourtant majestueux.

Un centaure aux poils clairs passa sous l'arbre sur lequel elle était perchée. Il releva la tête vers elle et l'observa de ses yeux brillants. Sarah retint sa respiration. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait le saluer ou se taire. Finalement, le centaure l'ignora et avança dans la clairière pour rejoindre ses compagnons.

Sarah décida de ne pas bouger de son arbre. Elle était calée, hors d'atteinte de créatures terrestres et se sentait protégée. Elle observa les centaures qui emmenaient les sangliers dans une autre partie de la forêt. Ils disparurent enfin de sa vue. Elle se retrouva seule. Elle avait quasiment retenu sa respiration pendant tout ce moment et fut soulagée de reprendre une grande bouffée d'air.

Elle se sentit brusquement fatiguée et décida de rester là où elle était pour l'instant. Elle s'attacha magiquement contre l'arbre et lança un sort de répulsion autour d'elle afin qu'aucun insecte ni aucune créature rampante ne vienne la déranger. Il était vain de continuer à marcher dans la nuit sombre. La Forêt Interdite était vraiment terrifiante et elle avait besoin de se reposer. Elle avait faim et soif mais ne fit pas attention aux assauts de son ventre ni à sa gorge sèche. Un sort de chaleur l'aida à se sentir mieux. Exténuée, elle s'assoupit, la tête posée contre le tronc de l'arbre.

Elle rêvait : elle était sur le dos de Muskogee et volait en parcourant la Forêt Interdite. Puis, le Sombral se transforma en centaure, elle ne volait plus. Elle s'accrochait contre le torse musclé de la créature alors qu'elle galopait entre les arbres et l'emmenait encore plus profondément dans la Forêt. Il ne faisait plus nuit, le soleil était étincelant et lui picotait les yeux. Elle avait dû s'endormir car le centaure l'interpella "Sarah". Elle ne se réveillait pas, il la secoua et se fit plus insistant : "Sarah !", cria-t-il cette fois. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux mais sa surprise fut grande quand elle découvrit Severus, son visage très proche du sien, sa baguette illuminée, levée sur son visage. Il tentait de la réveiller.

Elle releva la tête et redressa le dos. Severus était face à elle, perché sur sa branche.

\- Severus ? Que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-elle, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question ! répondit-il sèchement. Je vous ai cherché partout !

\- Mais… pourquoi ? Comment ?

\- C'est Hagrid qui m'a prévenu ! Ne vous voyant pas revenir de la Forêt, il a accouru dans la salle des professeurs pour voir si vous y étiez. Je me trouvais avec Septima. Quand il nous a raconté que vous n'étiez pas revenue, nous avons vérifié que vous n'étiez pas dans vos appartements. Ne vous y voyant pas, nous sommes partis tous les trois vous chercher. Septima est avec Hagrid. Je suis parti seul de mon côté. J'ai été aidé par ce Sombral.

Severus fit un geste sur sa droite. Sarah regarda en bas de l'arbre. Muskogee se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin, sur le sol en train de les observer patiemment.

Brusquement, Severus fit apparaître un patronus qu'il envoya au loin.

\- Pour prévenir les autres professeurs, expliqua-t-il. Vous êtes blessés ? Vous êtes en état de marcher ?

\- Je me suis blessée mais je pense que je peux marcher.

\- Je vais vous aider à descendre.

Il descendit le premier dans un grand saut avec souplesse et sans difficultés. Puis, il leva sa baguette et lorsque Sarah sauta à son tour, elle sentit qu'elle flottait. Elle atterrit au pied du professeur.

\- Montrez-moi votre blessure, lui intima-t-il.

Son ton était tellement autoritaire que Sarah ne put que soulever sa robe pour lui montrer sa plaie cautérisée. Severus leva sa baguette pour illuminer sa jambe.

\- Je l'ai cautérisée, se défendit-elle en voyant l'air pincé du professeur. Je n'avais pas d'onguent avec moi.

\- Vous avez bien fait ! Pouvez-vous marcher ?

\- Difficilement, lui répondit-elle de façon honnête.

Muskogee s'était avancé vers eux et poussait l'épaule Sarah avec sa tête. Elle se retourna et prit son cou dans ses bras. Le Sombral avait l'air de vouloir se faire pardonner de sa fuite.

\- Je vais monter sur lui, dit-elle. En revanche, aidez-moi s'il vous plaît.

Severus observait Sarah et le Sombral en plissant des yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu pareille amitié. Il l'aida néanmoins à monter sur la créature et leur enjoignit de le suivre. Le professeur ne disait rien et Sarah n'osait pas lui parler. Au bout de quelques temps, Severus prit la parole.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous promenée seule dans la Forêt Interdite ? lui demanda-t-il subitement, la voix grondante.

\- Euh… en fait, j'accompagnais Hagrid, répondit-elle, confuse. Il m'a laissé car il devait soigner un Hippogriffe. J'ai pensé que je pourrai rentrer à Poudlard sans l'aide de quiconque. Et… je me suis perdue…

\- Etes-vous complètement stupide ou complètement naïve ? explosa-t-il soudain.

Le professeur de DCFM fulminait. Sarah se sentit honteuse.

\- Vous rendez-vous compte de ce qui aurait pu vous arriver ? continuait-il, de cette même voix furieuse.

\- Euh… je… balbutia-t-elle. Je pensais que je pourrais m'en sortir…

\- Aucun élève n'est autorisé à aller dans la Forêt Interdite pendant la nuit et seuls les professeurs aguerris comme Hagrid ou encore moi-même pouvons-nous permettre d'y aller seuls la nuit. La directrice ne vous a-t-elle donc pas prévenu ?

\- Euh… si… elle a dû le mentionner une fois… mais...

\- Je n'arrive pas à vous comprendre, Miss Turner ! Vous mettre en danger ainsi ! Et si je ne vous avais pas trouvée ?

\- J'étais sur la bonne voie, vous savez… je me reposais juste sur cet arbre…

\- Et si une acromentule était arrivée ? Y avez-vous réfléchi ?

\- Fort heureusement, je n'en ai pas rencontré…

\- Ou un Troll ?

\- Oh, j'en ai rencontré un mais il n'était pas si méchant que ça…

\- Ne prenez pas ce ton désinvolte avec moi, Miss Turner !

Sarah baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je suis désolée, Severus, dit-elle enfin. J'ai été stupide. J'aurais dû partir quand je le pouvais encore sur Muskogee.

\- Musko quoi ?

\- Oh, mon Sombral…

Le professeur la regarda avec un haussement de sourcils.

\- Malheureusement, je ne vais pas pouvoir vous couvrir cette fois, dit-il finalement d'une voix amère. La directrice devra être mise au courant.

Sarah en fut mortifiée. Mais il avait raison, elle avait été trop loin.

\- Je comprends, répondit-elle, attristée.

Severus Rogue n'ajouta plus un mot. Ils marchèrent encore pendant une demi-heure avant d'arriver devant la chaumière d'Hagrid qui les attendait. Sarah descendit difficilement de Muskogee mais ne demanda pas l'aide du professeur de DCFM, ne souhaitant pas recevoir une nouvelle remarque acerbe de sa part.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Hagrid, dit-elle d'une voix honteuse à l'attention du garde-chasse.

\- Le principal, c'est que vous soyez saine et sauve ! s'exclama ce dernier en lui tapotant gentiment le dos.

\- Je vous emmène à l'infirmerie, s'écria Severus d'un ton autoritaire. Et ensuite, j'irai voir la directrice.

Sarah releva la tête vers Hagrid d'un air triste. Ce dernier lui lança un sourire d'encouragement. Puis, d'un air accablé, elle suivit le professeur en boitant.


	15. Des vérités blessantes

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici la suite de l'histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Merci pour vos commentaires._

_Pour information, je ferai une petite pause sur cette fic après le chapitre 16. J'avais un plan dans ma tête mais je ne suis vraiment pas sûre de vouloir suivre cette voie. C'est assez alambiqué mais en même temps, cela redonne un souffle à l'histoire... Donc, j'hésite encore. Je vais continuer à écrire et si je suis satisfaite, je vous la proposerai._

_La fin du chapitre 16 signera la fin de la première partie ;)_

_En attendant, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 - Des vérités blessantes**

Sarah avait des cernes noirs sous les yeux et regardait sa tasse de café les yeux dans le vide. Ses amis Carolyn, George et Anthony vinrent s'asseoir à ses côtés dans la salle des professeurs.

\- Ça va, Sarah ? demanda Carolyn, d'une voix douce.

Sarah répondit par un grognement.

\- Il paraît que la directrice t'a passé un savon ? s'écria George.

Carolyn lui donna un coup de coude et lui intima de se taire. George haussa les épaules en lui lançant un regard innocent. Sarah ne fit pas attention à leurs échanges. En effet, ce matin très tôt, elle avait été convoquée dans le bureau de la directrice et n'avait pas passé un très bon moment. Minerva lui avait reproché d'avoir été dans la Forêt Interdite la nuit, seule, sans prévenir qui que ce soit. De plus, Sarah s'était perdue et trois professeurs avaient dû la chercher toute une partie de la nuit. C'était inadmissible selon elle de faire perdre du temps à ses collègues. En plus, la professeure de potions était revenue blessée et avait dû déranger Madame Pomfresh. Minerva avait été déçue par son attitude et lui avait interdit de recommencer.

Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Severus qui l'avait accompagnée dans le bureau de la directrice avait été exécrable avec elle. Au souvenir de cette conversation, elle enfouit sa tête dans ses bras posés sur la table, encore plus déprimée.

Elle était sortie du bureau de la directrice, suivie de son tuteur. Ce dernier n'avait pas parlé et semblait ne pas vouloir lancer la discussion. Sarah le regardait du coin de l'œil pendant qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir du deuxième étage. Au bout d'un moment, elle prit la parole, ne pouvant plus supporter ce silence oppressant.

\- Severus ? s'écria-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers elle, le regard impassible.

\- Veuillez encore m'excuser pour mon attitude irréfléchie de la veille, annonça-t-elle, la tête basse.

\- Comment va votre jambe ? demanda-t-il simplement, après un long silence.

\- Cela va beaucoup mieux. Madame Pomfresh a soigné ma blessure. Je n'ai plus mal.

\- Très bien.

Severus fit mine de partir.

\- Et c'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire ? lança Sarah, désespérée.

Elle en avait plus qu'assez de son ignorance à son encontre.

\- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise, Miss Turner ? s'emporta-t-il brusquement. Que vous êtes une écervelée qui n'avez aucune once de jugeote ! Vous perdre ainsi dans la Forêt Interdite ! Ce n'est vraiment pas la première fois que vous avez une attitude inconsidérée. Et c'est toujours moi qui vous sauve la mise ! Honnêtement, grandissez, Miss Turner ! J'ai l'impression de materner une jeune fille de 15 ans. Maintenant, veuillez me laisser tranquille !

Il s'était ensuite détourné pour prendre la direction des cachots. Sarah resta choquée pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis, elle eut l'impression qu'un trou béant s'était ouvert sous ses pieds. Ces dernières semaines, elle avait eu le sentiment de mieux comprendre le professeur de DCFM. Elle pensait aussi qu'il commençait à l'apprécier. Mais leur amitié, à peine naissante, si on pouvait parler réellement d'amitié, venait d'être balayée par les paroles dures de Severus.

Elle avait ensuite failli se faire porter pâle pour la journée mais avait quand même dû aller à ses cours de la matinée. Il était maintenant 13h30 et les enseignants avaient trouvé la pauvre Sarah complètement abattue sur l'un des canapés de la salle des professeurs.

\- Bon, bah, il ne nous reste plus qu'une chose à faire ! lança Anthony d'un air qui se voulait joyeux. Aller boire des coups au Chaudron Baveur !

\- Oh, oui, ça fait longtemps ! lança Carolyn d'un air réjoui.

\- Demain soir ? demanda George.

\- Non, pas demain soir, je dois m'occuper des filles. Vendredi soir, ça vous va ? Sarah, tu viens, bien sûr ?

Carolyn la secoua un peu. Celle-ci releva enfin la tête et regarda son amie, la mine déconfite.

\- Comme vous voulez ! bredouilla-t-elle, morose. Mais je ne serai certainement pas d'une bonne compagnie !

\- Oh, fais pas ton Calimero ! s'écria Carolyn.

\- Ton quoi ? s'écria-t-elle, en même temps que George.

\- Calimero, c'est un personnage de dessin animé que mes filles adorent. Il est toujours malheureux.

Sarah plissa les yeux. Carolyn oubliait souvent qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ses références sur le monde moldu mais Sarah ne dit rien ne voulant pas se lancer dans une discussion inutile (car oui, elle ne savait pas ce qu'était un "dessin animé" et n'était pas franchement intéressée de savoir ce que c'était en ce moment-même préférant largement broyer du noir).

\- Bon, d'accord ! dit-elle car elle savait que ses amis ne la laisseraient pas tranquille sinon.

Le vendredi soir arriva rapidement et les quatre amis se retrouvèrent devant le Chaudron Baveur, une taverne sorcière, aux portes du Chemin de Traverse. Sarah n'y était jamais allée.

Après avoir commandé leurs boissons et leurs plats, ils s'assirent au fond de la salle qui était bondée comme tous les vendredis soirs.

\- Le Quidditch me manque, dit George, après que Tom, le barman, leur ait apporté leurs verres.

\- Moi aussi, renchérit Anthony.

\- C'était agréable de se retrouver tous les dimanches matins, continua Sarah en prenant une gorgée de son verre de Xerès. Mais j'apprécie de ne plus me faire crier dessus par Renée. Elle fait vraiment peur quelques fois !

\- Renée est loin d'être commode ! Totalement inflexible ! dit Anthony avec un sourire.

\- "Anthony frappe ce Cognard comme si c'était un Troll !", "Sarah, t'as peur de te casser un ongle !", imita George d'une voix aiguë.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

\- J'ai raté ces moments, lança Carolyn d'un air de dépit. Mais le Quidditch, ça n'a jamais été mon truc. Voler sur un balai, encore moins !

\- Est-ce qu'Olaf aime ce sport ? demanda Sarah, curieuse.

\- Il a déjà assisté à un match et il trouve que c'est impressionnant mais il préfère largement le football. D'ailleurs, il a réussi à contaminer ses amis sorciers et ils viennent souvent à la maison pour regarder des matchs. Vu qu'on est les seuls à Pré-au-Lard à avoir l'électricité…

\- Comment vous faites d'ailleurs ?

\- On a un groupe électrogène qui est alimenté par des panneaux solaires, c'est Olaf qui a tout monté. Il vient d'une région très reculée en Suède et ce système est très répandu chez lui.

\- Les moldus sont vraiment astucieux, s'émerveilla Anthony. Paul, mon petit ami, vient d'une famille de moldus et je me suis toujours demandé comment ils faisaient fonctionner la télé. Tout par des câbles enterrés dans le sol !

\- Et la "télé", c'est si intéressant que ça ? demanda Sarah, intriguée.

\- Olaf aime bien regarder des émissions de variétés de la BBC. Nous sommes tous deux devenus fan d'une série anglaise, Coronation Street. C'est une très vieille série diffusée depuis les années 60, c'est sympa à regarder.

Sarah la regarda en haussant les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas compris les mots "émissions de variété", "BBC" et "série". Mais elle ne dit rien.

\- Bon, alors, on parle de ton escapade dans la Forêt ou on fait semblant de continuer à boire des coups sans rien dire ? demanda George, brusquement.

\- George enfin ! s'écria Carolyn.

Elle lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait, c'est-à-dire que ce n'était pas encore le moment. Sarah capta l'échange des deux amis.

\- C'est bon, parlons-en ! dit-elle subitement. Je sais que vous brûlez d'en discuter avec moi. Je ne vous ai rien raconté. Et j'imagine que ni Severus, ni Minerva ou encore Hagrid ne vous a rien dit.

\- En effet, ils étaient aussi muets que des Inferis, renchérit Anthony.

Elle soupira et leur raconta son escapade dans la forêt. Ils l'écoutèrent attentivement. Elle se rendit compte que son histoire n'était pas aussi effrayante qu'elle ne l'était. Mais elle convint qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de chance.

\- Tu as rencontré un Troll des forêts ? s'exclama Carolyn.

\- Oui et j'ai réussi à m'en sortir. Je pense que c'est lui qui a fait fuir mon Sombral.

\- Et tu as vu des Centaures ? s'écria George, envieux.

\- Oui ! C'était la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais vu ! Ils étaient magnifiques et aussi majestueux qu'on le raconte.

\- Tu as eu beaucoup de chance !

\- Oui mais maintenant, Minerva m'a en grippe et Severus me déteste, répliqua-t-elle, attristée.

\- C'est compliqué avec Minerva, répondit George. C'est quand même mieux d'avoir la directrice derrière soi que contre soi. Pour ma part, j'ai toujours fait attention à ce qu'elle m'apprécie.

\- T'étais un vrai lèche-cul à l'époque, s'écria Anthony, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, objecta son ami, en rougissant.

\- Tu veux rire ! s'exclama à son tour Carolyn.

Cette dernière se tourna vers Sarah pour lui expliquer.

\- George a toujours été le préféré de Minerva quand on était à l'école. Non, ne dis pas le contraire, George, c'est pas la peine de tenter de me contredire.

Ce dernier, l'air irrité, garda pour lui la remarque qu'il voulait faire.

\- Certes, il a toujours eu un don pour les Métamorphoses, mais il n'arrêtait pas de montrer à tout le monde comment il était doué.

\- J'ai fait quand même gagner de nombreux points à ma maison, répliqua George, mécontent qu'on lui parle de son passé ainsi.

\- Oui mais tu étais tellement imbu de ta personne, dit Carolyn. Franchement, tu nous sortais par les yeux, chez les Serdaigle.

\- Mais cela ne t'a pas empêchée de sortir avec moi !

\- Toute jeune fille qui se fait draguer par l'un des plus beaux garçons de l'école n'aurait jamais pu refuser !

\- Bref, là n'est pas le sujet, rétorqua George. Minerva, il vaut mieux l'avoir dans sa poche, c'est clair. En revanche, pour Rogue… franchement, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui t'inquiète Sarah. Qu'en as-tu à faire de ce qu'il pense ?

Sarah se sentit gênée. George et Anthony ne savaient rien des sentiments qu'elle portait à l'encontre du professeur et elle n'avait pas envie qu'ils le sachent. Déjà Carolyn et Hagrid savaient. C'était bien suffisant.

\- Je préfère m'entendre avec lui, tenta-t-elle en trouvant une excuse. On partage la réserve des ingrédients et puis, c'est mon tuteur !

\- Ce n'est pas grave s'il ne t'apprécie pas. Il n'aime personne de toute façon ! Honnêtement, ne t'en fais pas pour son opinion.

Sarah jeta un regard vers Carolyn qui haussa les épaules.

\- C'est tout de même lui qui t'as mise dans cette situation ! continua-t-il.

\- Euh… comment ?

Sarah sentit une sueur froide couler sur sa nuque. Comment George savait-il qu'elle recherchait des oiseau-éléphants ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai, il aurait pu garder ton aventure pour lui !

Sarah respira à nouveau.

\- Et je suis sûr que Septima n'aurait rien dit si tu lui avais demandé. Bien sûr, Hagrid, par égard pour votre amitié, se serait également tu. Non, c'est sa faute ! Minerva n'était pas censée savoir.

\- Ne dis pas ça, George, dit Sarah, d'une voix peu assurée. Tout est de ma faute. J'ai eu de la chance car il ne m'est rien arrivé de grave. Tu imagines si j'étais tombée sur des acromentules. J'aurais pu m'en sortir face à l'une de ses créatures. Mais si j'avais rencontré toute une horde ? Non, c'était vraiment bête de ma part et Severus n'y est pour rien.

George ne fut pas convaincu mais il garda ses arguments pour lui. Il n'aimait décidément pas le professeur de DCFM.

\- Et si on parlait de choses plus joyeuses ! s'écria Carolyn. De nos vacances d'été !

Ils discutèrent, burent et mangèrent jusque tard dans la nuit. Ses amis firent des efforts pour que Sarah se sente mieux et cela fonctionna puisqu'elle rentra dans ses appartements à Poudlard ce soir-là, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, elle retrouva Hagrid dans sa chaumière.

\- Bonjour Hagrid, lui lança-t-elle joyeusement.

\- Ah, bonjour Sarah ! lui répondit-il. Je ne savais pas si vous alliez venir me voir ce matin.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? En effet, je me suis perdue dans la Forêt et je ne referai jamais cette erreur. Mais j'ai toujours envie de me promener dans la Forêt Interdite à vos côtés et puis, je ne peux plus me passer de Muskogee. J'aime trop ce Sombral.

Hagrid sourit, ravi de la voir de si bonne humeur.

\- Ce Sombral vous adore, lui dit le gardien. Il est venu me chercher dès qu'il a pu. Je ne comprenais pas très bien ce qu'il souhaitait me dire mais ne vous ayant pas vu au dîner dans la Grande Salle, j'ai compris que vous vous étiez perdue. Je me sens un peu responsable.

\- Ne dites pas ça, Hagrid, vous n'y êtes pour rien ! Je ferai désormais attention.

Hagrid se leva pour servir le café qui avait infusé dans deux grandes tasses et se rassit.

\- J'ai une nouvelle à vous apprendre, lui dit-il brusquement.

Il se leva et prit un parchemin qui était posé sur la table.

\- Vous souvenez-vous de l'ancienne élève dont je vous ai parlé ? Celle qui est devenue magizoologiste ? Elle souhaite venir me voir avec un de ses collègues au début de cet été pour aller dans la Forêt Interdite et y rencontrer les Centaures.

\- Vraiment ? s'écria Sarah, qui eut soudain les yeux illuminés. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Elle recherche des plantes qui n'existent que dans le territoire des Centaures. Elle aimerait négocier avec eux pour pouvoir y entrer.

\- Mais y arrivera-t-elle ? Vous m'avez bien dit que c'était interdit pour les sorciers.

\- En effet… mais vous savez, cette sorcière est assez spéciale. Je suis sûre qu'elle serait capable de les convaincre !

\- Si elle y arrive, quelle chance ce serait ! J'aimerais tellement visiter cette partie de la Forêt aussi ! Et rencontrer des Centaures en personne… J'ai oublié de vous raconter que j'en ai moi-même vu !

Sarah raconta à Hagrid son moment passé avec ces créatures.

\- Soit ils étaient en train de chasser, soit ils ramenaient les sangliers dans leur territoire, continua-t-elle après avoir conté son récit.

\- C'est fort possible ! Et ils ne vous ont pas parlé ?

\- Non mais je suis sûre qu'ils savaient que j'étais là. Un Centaure m'a regardée mais il m'a ignorée. Je vous avoue, je ne savais trop comment réagir. Aurais-je dû descendre de l'arbre et lui parler ?

\- Non, vous avez bien fait, la rassura Hagrid. S'ils ne vous parlent pas, il ne vaut mieux pas tenter d'engager la discussion, au risque de les froisser.

\- Alors, vous allez accepter la demande de votre ancienne élève ?

\- Je pense oui car je suis persuadée qu'elle réussira à s'entendre avec les Centaures. De plus, elle m'a dit que son collègue était Rolf Dragonneau.

\- Rolf Dragonneau ? Comme Norbert Dragonneau, le fameux magizoologiste ?

\- Oui, je pense qu'il doit être plus ou moins lié au célèbre écrivain de "Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques", puisqu'il est lui-même magizoologiste.

Sarah sentit son cœur battre la chamade. La venue des deux magizoologistes était un sacré événement. L'un était certainement le fils ou le petit-fils du fameux sorcier et en plus, ils allaient rencontrer des Centaures.

\- Est-ce que je pourrai vous accompagner ? demanda-t-elle, avec ferveur.

\- Comment ?

\- Oui enfin... au moins, si je ne peux pas venir avec vous, j'aimerais au moins rencontrer les deux magizoologistes. C'est une opportunité qui n'arrive pas tous les jours…

Hagrid réfléchit quelques instants.

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si ce sera possible…

\- S'il vous plaît, Hagrid ! le supplia Sarah.

\- La rencontre avec les Centaures sera vraiment délicate. Je ne suis pas sûre que votre venue soit bien perçue car ils ne comprendraient pas pourquoi vous êtes là. Ils trouveraient cela déplacé de votre part, ils penseraient peut-être à de la curiosité mal placée. De plus, votre dernière aventure dans la forêt ne s'est pas très bien terminée...

\- C'est vrai que je suis très curieuse de rencontrer des Centaures, je ne peux pas le nier. Mais vous connaissez très bien ma passion pour les créatures magiques. Vous savez aussi que je recherche une créature magique depuis des mois et qui niche certainement dans leur partie de la Forêt. Mon intérêt n'est pas que purement personnel… enfin… si, peut-être… Vous avez sûrement raison… Pourtant, j'aimerais tant connaître cette partie de la forêt.

Sarah soupira. En effet, elle n'avait aucune légitimité à accompagner les deux sorciers et le garde-chasse. Cependant, ce serait sans conteste sa seule chance de pouvoir voir des oiseau-éléphants. Elle regarda Hagrid avec des yeux pleins de pitié. Il la regarda un long moment et finalement, capitula devant l'air malheureux du professeur.

\- Je vais demander l'avis de mon ancienne élève. Je vais lui écrire et lui parler de vous.

Sarah sauta de joie et faillit prendre Hagrid dans ses bras mais il l'arrêta soudain.

\- Si elle accepte, ce que je ne suis pas du tout sûr, je devrais demander l'autorisation de la directrice.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Sarah, arrêtant net son enthousiasme.

\- Après ce qui s'est passé dernièrement, je me dois de la prévenir. D'autant plus que cette mission sera risquée pour les sorciers qui s'y rendront. L'étiquette des Centaures devra être parfaitement respectée et si la directrice juge que vous n'êtes pas apte à les rencontrer, vous devrez rester en arrière.

Sarah se rembrunit. La directrice n'accepterait jamais qu'elle aille rencontrer des Centaures.

\- Néanmoins, je sais que tout ceci vous tient à cœur, donc, je serai derrière vous, Sarah, continua Hagrid, d'une voix plus avenante. Je ferai tout mon possible pour convaincre la directrice. En attendant, je souhaite que vous vous familiarisiez avec la façon de vous entretenir avec les Centaures. Tenez, voici un livre que m'a envoyé mon élève.

Hagrid prit un ouvrage posé sur sa table de chevet et le tendit à Sarah. Elle lut "Dans la peau d'un Centaure".

\- Je ne l'ai pas encore terminé mais vous pourrez me le rendre dès que vous l'aurez fini. Il vous apprendra comment vous tenir face à eux. Je dois vous dire que certaines informations sont un peu trop extravagantes à mon goût car je n'ai jamais eu à tenir cette étiquette lorsque je rencontrai un Centaure dans la forêt mais le sorcier qui l'a écrit a vécu cinq ans parmi eux. Il sait de quoi il parle.

\- Merci, Hagrid !

\- Et si nous allions voir votre Muskogee ? Je suis sûre que vous lui avez manqué !

Sarah rangea le livre dans son sac et suivit Hagrid dans la Forêt, d'un air ravi.

Une semaine plus tard, la professeure de Potions se trouvait à nouveau dans le bureau de la directrice, accompagnée cette fois d'Hagrid. Severus était présent également, en sa qualité de tuteur. Minerva écouta attentivement la requête du garde-chasse : du souhait de deux sorciers voulant négocier avec les Centaures pour rentrer dans leur territoire et celui de Sarah de les accompagner. Sarah avait réfléchi toute la semaine aux arguments pour convaincre la directrice et elle les énuméra dans sa tête pendant que Minerva restait pensive.

\- Je suis d'accord pour que cette mission ait lieu, dit-elle enfin. Vous devrez les accompagner Hagrid, c'est certain. C'est vous qui connaissez le mieux les Centaures ici. Je suis sûre que vous vous en sortirez à merveille.

\- Je vous remercie, Minerva.

\- En revanche, pour votre seconde requête…

Sarah se crispa et resta droite comme un piquet devant la directrice. Celle-ci la regardait avec des yeux perçants.

\- Après votre mésaventure dans la Forêt Interdite, il m'est difficile d'y accéder positivement. Pourquoi souhaitez-vous y aller, Sarah ?

\- Minerva, répondit cette dernière en inspirant profondément, je sais qu'après ce que j'ai fait, aller dans la Forêt Interdite m'est déconseillé. Néanmoins, j'ai toujours été fascinée par les créatures magiques depuis ma plus tendre enfance. J'ai failli faire des études de magizoologie mais je me suis finalement tournée vers les potions. Je connais bien les créatures qui peuplent la Forêt Interdite. Même si je me suis perdue, j'y suis allée de nombreuses fois avec Hagrid. Si je l'accompagne, je sais que je ne risquerai rien.

La directrice observa longuement Sarah. Finalement, elle prit la parole.

\- Aimer les créatures magiques et vouloir rencontrer les Centaures ne suffisent pas. Qu'auriez-vous à apporter à l'équipe qui sera envoyée pour négocier avec eux ?

\- J'ai bien étudié les Centaures et je connais désormais la façon de me comporter avec eux. Je suis sûre que je pourrai être d'une aide précieuse pour cette équipe.

\- Cela me semble un peu maigre comme raison.

Sarah commença à perdre espoir. Mais elle ne se démonta pas.

\- J'ai moi-même mes propres raisons pour aller dans la partie de la Forêt Interdite qui nous est impossible d'accéder. Je compte trouver des plantes et des restes d'animaux qui me seront très précieux pour les potions. Je vous assure que je ne ferai rien qui pourrait aller à l'encontre du projet. Je me comporterai le mieux possible.

\- Minerva, dit Hagrid en prenant la parole, je suis sûre que Sarah ne nous dérangera pas pour cette mission. Je suis même sûre qu'elle nous sera d'une grande utilité. Elle a déjà rencontré une fois des Centaures et cela s'est bien passé.

Sarah lança un regard de remerciement à Hagrid, il lui sourit en retour. Minerva soupira. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'envoyer Sarah pour cette mission était une bonne idée. Elle demanda l'avis de Severus qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot pendant l'échange. Il s'avança de quelques pas. Sarah, qui avait fui le professeur de DCFM comme la dragoncelle depuis qu'elle s'était perdue dans la Forêt Interdite, n'osa pas lever les yeux sur lui.

\- Si vous voulez mon avis, Minerva, dit-il d'une voix impassible, je déconseille fortement à Miss Turner de participer à cette entreprise.

Sarah fut mortifiée.

\- Certes, je ne doute pas de ses connaissances en matière de créatures magiques et de Centaures. Néanmoins, sa dernière escapade me fait douter de ses capacités à pouvoir agir en cas de danger. Je n'y suis pas favorable.

Sarah commença à trembler et serra les poings. Parce qu'elle s'était perdue une seule fois dans la Forêt Interdite, elle ne pourrait pas accompagner Hagrid dans cette mission. Et Severus la trouvait incapable de se défendre. Pourtant, même si elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait lors de son escapade, elle s'était mise hors de danger et attendait juste le matin pour revenir à l'école. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas agir en cas de danger. C'était faux. Malheureusement, elle était bien trop perturbée pour pouvoir se défendre.

\- Je suis désolée, Sarah, dit finalement Minerva. Vous ne participerez pas à cette mission.

Sarah, déprimée, retourna dans ses appartements. Mais elle ne put s'asseoir sur son canapé. Elle ne tenait plus en place et faisait les cent pas dans son salon. Sa colère montait de minute en minute. Elle n'en voulait pas à la directrice mais elle était furieuse contre Severus. Il la trouvait incompétente. Comment pouvait-il dire cela ?

Au bout d'une heure, elle bouillait tellement de rage qu'elle décida d'aller le trouver dans son bureau afin de lui dire ses quatre vérités.

Par la poudre de cheminette, elle se retrouva instantanément dans le bureau du professeur. Ce dernier n'y était pas. Elle toqua plusieurs fois à la porte de son appartement sans attendre de réponse, tellement sa colère était grande. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit sur Severus, qui lui lança un regard mécontent.

\- Puis-je entrer ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte, à la limite de l'aboiement.

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit simplement le professeur en haussant les sourcils.

Sarah entra dans son appartement. Elle n'avait pas fait à attention à l'aspect de son domicile la première fois qu'elle y était venue et ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour d'elle. Le salon était sobrement décoré : une grande table, des chaises, un canapé devant une cheminée, un bureau au fond avec une grande étagère. Mais ce qui surprit le plus Sarah fut la quantité de livres que Severus avait : deux pans de murs étaient réservés à deux gigantesques bibliothèques. La vision de tous ces ouvrages lui fit presque oublier les raisons de sa venue. Elle était curieuse de savoir le genre de livres que pouvait lire Severus.

\- Vous aimez lire ? demanda-t-elle, d'un air intéressé.

\- En effet… que me vaut votre venue ? la questionna-t-il d'un air excédé, comme si sa présence le dérangeait.

\- Vous savez très bien pourquoi je suis là.

Elle se retourna subitement face à lui, se souvenant de sa colère, il n'était qu'à deux mètres d'elle.

\- A cause de vous, je ne pourrai pas accompagner l'équipe qui rencontrera les Centaures, s'écria-t-elle d'une voix proche de l'hystérie. Et cela vous étonne que je vienne vous voir.

Severus l'observa quelques instants, puis, se défendit.

\- Je ne retirerai pas ce que j'ai dit, répliqua-t-il d'une voix irritée. Je suis convaincu que c'est une très mauvaise idée de vous envoyer là-bas. Après votre dernière… escapade dans la Forêt… ce serait inconscient de votre part !

\- Je me débrouillais très bien avant que vous ne veniez me trouver. En effet, je me suis blessée mais les soins pouvaient bien attendre le lendemain matin. J'ai combattu un Troll des Forêts et je m'en suis parfaitement bien sortie. J'ai même vu des Centaures et il ne m'est rien arrivé de grave. J'avais la situation bien en main ! Alors, oui, j'étais perdue, je n'ai pas pensé à envoyer un patronus à Hagrid pour qu'il vienne me chercher. Mais j'aurais très bien pu m'en sortir toute seule.

\- Honnêtement, j'en doute !

\- Pourquoi doutez-vous ainsi de moi ?

\- Vous ne m'avez jamais démontré que vous étiez une sorcière capable de vous défendre !

\- Pourquoi ? Vous ne me connaissez pas ! explosa-t-elle.

\- Oh, si, je vous connais ! réfuta Severus d'une voix sarcastique. Vous souvenez-vous de notre première rencontre, le jour où vous avez chassé les oiseau-éléphants ? Vous avez été d'une curiosité déplacée ! Et quand vous êtes arrivée à une heure tardive dans mon appartement, complètement ivre, dans une tenue à la limite de la décence ? Vous avez été d'une sensibilité qui frisait le ridicule. Pour finir, vous vous êtes blessée, vous vous êtes perdue dans la forêt et aujourd'hui, vous osez me dire que vous maitrisiez la situation ? Vous êtes juste d'une inconscience sidérale !

Sarah était au bord des larmes. Ses lèvres étaient crispées, ses poings serrés. Les paroles de Severus l'avaient blessée.

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas, dit-elle en retenant ses sanglots. D'ailleurs, vous n'avez jamais essayé de me connaître. Vous ne vous basez que sur les quelques situations où je me suis mal comportée mais jamais vous n'avez essayé de me comprendre.

\- Pourquoi aurais-je envie de mieux vous connaître ? lui lança-t-il, ironique.

Sarah renifla. Elle ferma les yeux, puis, regarda Severus, les yeux noirs.

\- Vous avez l'impression de tout savoir, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-elle, subitement, d'un air acerbe. Vous qui avez aidé le célèbre Harry Potter à vaincre un grand mage noir ! Oui, vous êtes un grand sorcier, vous êtes fort, doué et compétent dans tout ce que vous faites. Vous ne faites aucune erreur ! Vous êtes parfait !

Le visage rouge, elle lui lança un regard perçant.

\- Mais vous ne connaissez rien aux gens ! Vous ne savez rien de ce qu'ils peuvent ressentir ! Vous n'avez aucune empathie ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous êtes seul. Vous n'avez pas envie de vous faire d'amis. Soit. Je ne suis même pas sûre que vous en soyez seulement capable.

Et sur ces mots, elle sortit du salon du professeur et s'enfuit dans ses propres appartements.


	16. L'extraordinaire rencontre

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Voici mon dernier chapitre écrit sur cette histoire. Comme je vous l'ai indiqué dans le chapitre précédent, je vais faire une petite pause, histoire de peaufiner la suite de l'histoire. Ne m'en veuillez pas trop et ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je compte publier la suite avant la fin de l'année, avec un rythme plus soutenu (je vous le promets ^^)._

_Ce dernier chapitre sonne la fin de la première partie de cette histoire._

_Le prochain chapitre s'ouvrira sur un interlude, puis, commencera la deuxième partie où nous changerons de décor (enfin en réalité, il faudra attendre le chapitre 20 pour le vrai changement décor, je ne vous en dis pas plus !) :) En tout cas, j'ai hâte de vous présenter la suite._

_Je vous remercie pour tous vos encouragements, vos réactions et vos follows. Cela me fait grandement plaisir et cela m'aide à continuer cette histoire !_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez ce dernier chapitre._

_Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 16 - L'extraordinaire rencontre**

Sarah resta d'une humeur massacrante pendant plusieurs jours. Après avoir été déprimée, désormais, elle bouillonnait de colère. Ses amis essayèrent de l'égayer en lui remontant le moral par quelques blagues mais Sarah n'arrivait pas à surmonter sa fureur. Elle en voulait à Severus : pour l'avoir décrédibilisée auprès de Minerva, pour ne pas essayer de la comprendre, pour l'être qu'il était et pour l'amour qu'elle lui portait malgré tout. En réalité, elle s'en voulait d'être aussi naïve, stupide et maladroite. Mais elle préférait se cacher derrière cette haine.

Les étudiants évitaient de faire le moindre chahut dans ses classes car finalement, Sarah avait donné sa première retenue de l'année : un Gryffondor de quatrième année s'était permis de parler avec l'une de ses camarades pendant son cours. Il avait écopé d'une semaine de retenue, qui s'était finalement soldée par une seule soirée de retenue après l'intervention de George qui avait réussi à faire entendre raison à sa collègue. La punition aurait été bien trop importante par rapport à la faute du pauvre élève. Georges avait cependant veillé à sauvegarder la face de sa collègue en présentant cela comme des « excuses pour comportement déplacé ».

Sarah ne parlait plus du tout à Severus. Elle ne lui disait même plus bonjour. La première fois qu'elle l'avait revu après leur dispute dans la Salle des Professeurs, elle l'avait regardé longuement jusqu'à ce qu'il la remarque et s'était détournée royalement en continuant sa discussion avec Anthony comme si de rien n'était. Elle n'était pas prête à lui pardonner de sitôt.

La fin de l'année scolaire approchait à grands pas. Les élèves qui passaient leurs BUSE ou leurs ASPIC devenaient de plus en plus tendus. Et Sarah, en grande professionnelle et malgré son mécontentement, dut mettre de côté ses sentiments pour aider ses étudiants du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle décida de faire des heures supplémentaires en leur proposant des révisions spéciales de Potions le week-end. Les élèves de cinquième et de septième s'y étaient inscrits en grand nombre. D'autres professeurs, sous l'impulsion de Sarah, proposèrent également des cours de soutien.

Occupée la plupart de son temps libre, Sarah pensait de moins en moins à Severus. Elle avait été blessée par son attitude et ses mots et elle savait qu'il serait difficile de revenir en arrière.

Et, plus les jours passaient, plus son attirance pour le professeur semblait diminuer. Elle arrivait désormais à le regarder sans que son cœur ne batte à tout rompre. Il restait certes quelques sentiments mais elle sentait que si elle ne les alimentait plus, ils disparaîtraient une bonne fois pour toute. Elle en fit part à Carolyn, un jour où elle vint prendre le thé chez elle.

\- Severus ne me fait plus ni chaud ni froid, lui dit-elle.

\- Vraiment ?

Carolyn plissa des yeux. Elle doutait de ce que Sarah affirmait.

\- Pourtant, cela me semblait impossible, tu étais bien accrochée.

\- Après notre dispute, j'ai compris que je ne pourrai jamais être avec un homme tel que lui.

\- Je t'avoue, je ne sais pas du tout quel genre de personne conviendrait à Rogue.

\- En tout cas, ce ne sera pas moi ! Il est tellement imbu de sa personne ! Il pense tout savoir ! Ça a le don de m'énerver.

\- Pourtant, cela ne te déplaisait pas avant, lui rappela son amie avec un sourire en coin.

\- J'étais juste stupide.

\- Alors, maintenant que ton cœur est à prendre, je peux te présenter des sorciers ?

\- Comment ? Mais je ne veux rencontrer personne !

\- J'ai quelques noms en tête…

\- S'il y a George dedans, tu peux le retirer tout de suite !

\- Oh, je ne pensais pas du tout à lui. Il a abandonné l'idée de sortir avec toi. Non, je pensais plutôt à quelques amis d'Olaf qui sont célibataires.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment portée sur les moldus… je ne pourrai jamais me cacher de faire de la magie…

\- Je ne parlais pas de ses amis moldus, mais bien de ses amis sorciers. Il y en a un qui te conviendrait parfaitement !

\- Merci, Carolyn, mais pour l'instant, je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec qui que ce soit. Ma relation avec Severus, bien qu'elle ait été inexistante, m'a énormément éprouvée émotionnellement. Je préfère mettre un peu de distance avec le genre masculin.

Carolyn la regarda d'un air dubitatif mais ne continua pas à torturer son amie.

Les deux dernières semaines de l'année furent intenses : les élèves qui ne passaient pas des examens officiels passaient leurs tests de fin d'année et les professeurs devaient les surveiller ainsi que corriger leurs copies.

Sarah ne vit pas le temps passer. Ils étaient déjà le dernier jour de l'année et les étudiants repartaient dans leur famille pour deux longs mois. Sarah avait prévu de retourner en Amérique mais Hagrid lui avait demandé de rester dix jours de plus à Poudlard afin de rencontrer son ancienne élève ainsi que Rolf Dragonneau. Même si elle ne pouvait pas les accompagner, elle pourrait néanmoins les voir et discuter avec eux. Sarah n'avait pas non plus envie de rester tout ce temps à l'école, mais Hagrid souhaitait que Sarah soit là pour leur retour de mission.

Il était étrange pour Sarah de marcher dans les couloirs de Poudlard sans aucun élève. L'école lui semblait vide sans leur présence. Il restait encore quelques professeurs qui n'étaient pas encore partis en vacances mais même eux étaient pour la plupart partis. Pour son plus grand déplaisir, Severus était toujours là. Filius, Pomona et Minerva étaient présents également car ils voulaient revoir leurs anciens élèves devenus magizoologistes.

Le premier jour des vacances, les professeurs restants se rassemblèrent devant la cabane d'Hagrid. Minerva avait dressé une grande tente ouverte devant la chaumière et ils étaient tous assis sur des chaises autour d'une grande table. Ils prenaient tranquillement le thé en discutant de ce qu'ils comptaient faire cet été.

\- Où irez-vous, Minerva ? demanda Sarah qui était assise juste à côté de la directrice.

Elle sirotait son café noir et mangeait les petits biscuits qu'avaient cuisinés Pomona. Ils étaient délicieux. Elle pensait qu'ils étaient aux amandes mais après en avoir goûté un, elle reconnut un arrière-goût de clou de girofle.

\- Je vais aller me ressourcer au bord de la mer, lui répondit Minerva, du côté de Brighton.

\- Je ne connais pas très bien la Grande-Bretagne.

\- C'est tout au sud. Je vous conseille d'y aller une fois, si vous le pouvez.

\- Oui, j'irai un jour. Mais pas cette année.

\- Vous retournez aux Etats-Unis, Sarah ? l'interrogea Filius.

\- Oui, j'irai d'abord dans la maison familiale en Géorgie. Et puis, je compte passer deux semaines dans la réserve de mon frère, dans le Mississippi.

\- Oui, vous avez des origines amérindiennes, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Exactement, mon frère est même chamane de sa tribu. Je viens toujours le voir dans la période du mois d'août où les constellations sont les plus étincelantes et les plus visibles. Nous célébrerons une grande cérémonie de dévotion et organiserons des pow-wows.

\- Vous faites un peu de chamanisme ? demanda Pomona, curieuse.

\- Je ne suis pas du tout douée pour ça. Ma grand-mère a tenté de m'apprendre, mais, c'est mon frère qui a hérité de tous les dons. Quand je viens dans la réserve, je ne fais que le seconder.

Les professeurs lui posèrent de nouvelles questions. Le chamanisme était une branche de la sorcellerie méconnue en Europe, étant plutôt utilisée par les sorciers russes, asiatiques ou encore américains.

Severus ne parlait pas et restait dans son coin à écouter la conversation. Il buvait son thé sans dire un mot. Sarah continuait toujours à l'ignorer, bien qu'il fût difficile de l'éviter dans un cercle aussi restreint sans éveiller les soupçons. Aussi, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui parler lorsque Filius l'intégra à la conversation.

\- Severus, je crois que vous avez fait un peu de chamanisme dans votre jeunesse, n'est-ce pas ? N'alliez-vous pas fréquemment en Sibérie ?

\- Cela m'est arrivé, en effet, d'accompagner un chamane lors de cérémonies, mais je suis loin d'être un expert, répondit-il d'un ton qui exprimait son envie d'être ailleurs.

\- Il paraît que le chamanisme est originaire de Sibérie, dit Sarah.

Elle le regarda mais Severus ne lui répondit pas. Son cœur se serra mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle était curieuse de connaître les différences entre le chamanisme russe et amérindien. Mais elle ne put aller plus loin car les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Elle ne pensait pas être aussi rancunière. Malheureusement, il s'avérait qu'elle l'était. Elle détourna le regard.

Brusquement, Crockdur se mit debout et aboya en remuant la queue. Il partit en courant vers l'allée qui menait vers le grand portail de Poudlard. Sarah le regarda faire en souriant. Le chien était très certainement en train d'accueillir les deux magizoologistes. En effet, ce dernier revint tambour battant vers son maître. Deux jeunes adultes arrivèrent derrière lui, vers le groupe de professeurs.

L'homme, qui était certainement Rolf Dragonneau, avait les cheveux courts décoiffés, couleur châtain clair et semblait trop grand pour son corps. Il marchait d'une démarche peu assurée mais affichait un grand sourire sur son visage. Malgré son air dégingandé, Sarah eut tout de suite de l'affection pour cet homme, qui sentait la bonhomie. La sorcière blonde qui l'accompagnait était plus jeune de quelques années. Ses cheveux ondulés étaient très longs et lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille, ses yeux semblaient un peu trop gros pour son visage mais de loin, Sarah put remarquer qu'elle avait son propre charme. Elle marchait comme si la gravité ne la dérangeait pas, d'un pas extrêmement léger.

Ils avaient revêtu des vêtements légers et casual, ils étaient habillés en jean, t-shirt et bottes noires sous leur longue cape bleu ciel assortie. Ils avaient chacun un sac qu'ils portaient en bandoulière.

Hagrid se leva et sans aucune retenue, prit dans ses bras les deux magizoologistes. Quand ils approchèrent de la petite tente, les professeurs se levèrent et accueillirent leurs anciens élèves de différentes manières. Filius fit la révérence devant la jeune femme. Pomona enlaça Rolf. Minerva leur serra la main et Severus hocha simplement la tête à leur attention. Sarah était restée légèrement en retrait, se sentant subitement de trop.

La jeune femme s'approcha néanmoins d'elle. Elle la regarda de ses grands yeux globuleux qui lui donnait un air surpris. Sarah se sentit intimidée.

\- Bonjour, je suis Sarah Turner, dit-elle en levant la main pour serrer celle de la sorcière. Mais appelez-moi Sarah !

\- Enchantée Sarah, sourit la sorcière blonde en appréciant son prénom. Je suis Luna Lovegood.

\- Enchantée.

\- Et voici mon fiancé et collègue, Rolf Dragonneau, dit Luna en se tournant vers son collègue.

Ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire en lui serrant fermement la main.

\- Enchanté, lui lança-t-il.

Sarah trouva son visage lumineux. Sa première impression avait été la bonne. Elle apprécia immédiatement le jeune homme.

\- Veuillez-vous asseoir ici, Monsieur Dragonneau, Miss Lovegood, dit Minerva après avoir fait apparaître deux chaises supplémentaires autour de la table. Nous avons décidé de dîner au bord de la Forêt Interdite ce soir. Nous ne sommes qu'entre nous et nous voulions profiter de ce temps clément.

\- C'est une très bonne idée, professeur, répondit Rolf. Merci de nous accueillir.

\- J'aime bien cet endroit, les valyards nous protégeront des korrigans farceurs, dit Luna en appréciant l'air d'un doigt.

\- Les valyards ? l'interrogea Sarah, n'ayant jamais entendu parler de ces créatures.

\- Ce sont des créatures impossibles à voir à l'œil nu qui ont été béni par les fées.

\- Oh…

Sarah regarda Hagrid lui demandant du regard s'il savait de quoi elle parlait. Mais le garde-chasse hocha juste la tête avec un sourire. La professeure de potions ne dit rien. Pendant que Rolf discutait avec les professeurs sur son travail, Luna se rapprocha de Sarah et lui parla doucement.

\- Hagrid m'a parlé de vous dans ses lettres ! dit-elle.

\- Il m'a aussi beaucoup parlé de vous, répondit Sarah. Il est très fier de vous, lui chuchota-t-elle.

Luna sourit mais avec la pénombre de la fin d'après-midi, Sarah ne savait pas si elle rougissait ou pas.

\- Il m'a dit que vous auriez aimé voir les Centaures également.

\- Oui, malheureusement, je ne pourrai pas vous accompagner.

Sarah jeta un coup d'œil vers Severus qui restait toujours en retrait des discussions et qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. S'il n'avait pas envie d'être là, pourquoi restait-il à Poudlard ? Il n'était pas tenu d'être là s'il n'en avait pas envie. Ce dernier tourna vers les yeux vers Sarah qui les détourna brusquement.

\- Je risque de faire échouer votre mission, dit-elle tristement. Et… il semble… que je ne sois pas assez douée en sortilèges et en défense pour pouvoir venir.

\- C'est vraiment dommage, cela m'aurait plu de vous avoir parmi nous.

Sarah fut surprise de cette remarque. La jeune femme ne la connaissait pas.

\- J'aime beaucoup votre aura, Sarah, dit Luna en souriant. J'aime ce qui se dégage de vous.

\- Merci, s'écria le professeur en rougissant.

\- Je suis sûre que les Centaures vous auraient apprécié.

\- C'est gentil de votre part mais je n'ai vraiment rien de spécial. Je suis juste une professeure de Potions.

\- Hagrid m'a dit que vous recherchiez des créatures spéciales…

\- Hum… oui…

Sarah se sentit gênée. Elle ne voulait pas parler des Oiseau-éléphants alors que Severus était aussi proche.

\- Cela ne vous dérange pas de m'accompagner dans le potager d'Hagrid ? demanda le professeur.

Elle espéra que la jeune femme accepterait sa demande. Cette dernière avait légèrement plissé les yeux mais comprit la requête.

\- Bien sûr, venez !

Luna lui prit la main et elles se dirigèrent vers le potager d'Hagrid qui se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètres de la tente. Les professeurs levèrent la tête en voyant les deux jeunes femmes partir.

\- Euh… commença Sarah essayant de trouver une excuse.

\- Nous allons vérifier que le potager d'Hagrid n'ait pas été infecté par des courtilia. Nous reviendrons.

Et elles se dirigèrent vers l'arrière de la maison d'Hagrid.

\- Qu'est-ce que des courtilia ? demanda Sarah, ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

\- Des insectes qui ravagent les enclos fermés. Je pense que le potager d'Hagrid n'en est pas infecté mais nous avions besoin d'une raison, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui… je voulais vous demander un service.

\- Je vous écoute, Sarah.

\- Si vous le pouvez, pourriez-vous demander aux Centaures s'il y a des Oiseau-éléphants dans leur partie de la forêt ?

\- Des Oiseau-éléphants ? demanda Luna en plissant les yeux. Ces créatures n'ont pas été vues depuis très longtemps.

\- Je sais, mais j'en ai vu il y a un an et malheureusement… à cause de ma maladresse… ils ne viennent plus dans notre coin de la forêt. J'aimerais juste que vous me le confirmiez. Et bien sûr, si vous réussissez à ramasser une de leurs plumes, je vous en serais très reconnaissante.

\- Une plume d'Oiseau-éléphant ? C'est très rare.

\- Oui…

\- Que comptez-vous en faire ?

\- C'est pour un... ami… hésita Sarah.

Elle avait hésité sur le mot "ami". Qu'était Severus pour elle ? Un collègue ? Un tuteur ? Et désormais, était-il nécessaire de continuer cette recherche ? Pourtant, elle sentait que si elle ne réussissait pas à trouver cette plume, jamais elle ne pourrait tirer un trait définitif sur son amour pour le professeur.

\- C'est très important pour moi… donc, si vous pouvez au moins vous renseigner, vous aurez ma reconnaissance éternelle !

Luna observa longuement Sarah. Elle sourit finalement.

\- D'accord, dit-elle. Si je le peux, je questionnerai les Centaures et si j'arrive à en rencontrer, j'essaierai de vous ramener une plume.

\- Merci beaucoup, Luna.

Sarah lui prit la main et lui fit un grand sourire, lui montrant sa reconnaissance.

Les deux jeunes femmes retournèrent vers la tente où la table avait été dressée pour le dîner. Hagrid avait lancé un barbecue et faisait griller un cochon. L'odeur des nombreux plats attira Luna et Sarah comme des mouches.

\- La nourriture de Poudlard m'a vraiment manqué ! lança Rolf. C'est une des choses qui me manquent le plus en fait. Vu que nous voyageons beaucoup Luna et moi, nous n'avons pas le temps de cuisiner.

\- Où vous êtes-vous déjà rendus ? demanda Sarah, après s'être servie en pomme de terre et en salade.

\- Luna n'a terminé ses études qu'il y a un an, donc, pour l'instant, nous ne sommes qu'au début de notre voyage. Mais nous avons été en Afrique. Nous étions dans une réserve au Kenya et un premier Eruptif est tombé malade, puis, un deuxième. Désormais, c'est tout le troupeau de cette réserve qui est infecté. Pour l'instant, ils ne sont pas en danger de mort mais si nous les laissons ainsi, ils mourront certainement.

\- Nous recherchons une plante qui leur permettront certainement de guérir mais elle ne semble pousser que dans une partie de la Forêt Interdite, reprit Luna. C'est pour cela que nous souhaitons voir les Centaures.

\- Je comprends. Et ensuite, si vous arrivez à trouver cette plante, ce que j'espère, et que vous aurez guéri ces créatures, où irez-vous ?

Luna et Rolf se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire.

\- Nous pensons nous marier. Nous n'avons pas encore déterminé de date, mais j'imagine en fin d'année, dit Rolf en souriant. Ensuite, on verra, peut-être, irons-nous en Amérique Latine ?

\- Dans ce cas, passez à la réserve d'Ica au Pérou, s'écria Sarah. J'y suis restée quelques années, avant de devenir professeure de potions.

\- Qu'y faisiez-vous là-bas ?

Ce n'est pas Rolf qui avait posé la question mais Severus. Tout le monde fut surpris car il avait à peine parlé depuis le début de leur réunion. Sarah rougit légèrement.

\- Après mes études, je ne savais pas si je voulais m'occuper de créatures magiques ou devenir potionniste, répondit Sarah, la voix légèrement tremblante. Je suis allée dans cette réserve pour trouver ma voie, on va dire...

\- Sarah se passionne pour les créatures magiques, dit brusquement Hagrid. Elle en connaît un rayon. Elle a même un ami Sombral ici.

\- Vraiment ? s'écria Rolf, d'un air ravi.

\- Je l'ai surnommé Muskogee et c'est grâce à lui que l'on m'a retrouvé quand je me suis perdue une fois dans la Forêt Interdite. Je pourrai vous le présenter si vous avez un moment, quand vous rentrerez de votre mission.

\- J'aimerais bien revoir les Sombrals, dit Luna.

\- Sarah, ne seriez-vous une descendante de Mrs Benedicte Turner ? demanda Rolf.

\- Si, bien sûr, c'est ma grand-mère, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous êtes professeure de Potions. Elle est très renommée. Ma grand-mère m'a parlé d'elle avec le plus grand bien.

\- Votre grand-mère est la fameuse Porpentina Goldstein ! Ma grand-mère m'a également parlé d'elle. Elles étaient à l'école ensemble.

\- Oui, tout à fait ! Quand vous verrez Mrs Turner, remettez-lui mes hommages !

\- Mais bien sûr !

Ils continuèrent leur discussion tout en dînant. Severus ne parla plus. Sarah évita de le regarder de toute la soirée. Rolf, Luna et Hagrid avaient l'intention de partir tôt le lendemain matin. Les professeurs décidèrent de ne pas s'attarder afin de laisser le garde-chasse et les deux magizoologistes se reposer. Ces derniers avaient monté une petite tente juste à côté de la chaumière d'Hagrid.

Sarah avait promis à son ami de rester jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne de leur mission. Mais se retrouver quasiment seule à Poudlard sans élèves était assez déprimant. Elle commençait à s'ennuyer. Heureusement, Carolyn n'était pas encore partie en vacances et elle passait les soirées chez elle ou au Trois-Balais en sa compagnie. Pendant la journée, elle allait se promener dans le Grand Parc, lisait un livre au bord du Grand Lac, ou se promenait à Pré-au-Lard. Elle alla une fois au Chemin de Traverse. Elle ne connaissait rien de la Grande-Bretagne et ne pouvait pas transplaner dans des endroits où elle n'était jamais allée. Elle aurait pu appeler le Magicobus mais elle ne voulait pas rater le retour d'Hagrid.

Cinq jours plus tard après le dîner avec les deux magizoologistes, Sarah cuisinait tranquillement dans son appartement quand on vint toquer à sa porte.

\- Une minute ! lança-t-elle pendant qu'elle se concentrait sur un sort de cuisson.

Sa tarte complètement cuite et fumante, elle enleva son tablier et alla ouvrir. C'était Severus. Sarah écarquilla les yeux et resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

\- Bonjour, Severus ! Vous voulez rentrer ? J'allais déjeuner mais…

\- Je ne prendrai pas trop de votre temps, dit-il rapidement. Pourriez-vous me rejoindre demain matin à 10h, devant la cabine d'Hagrid ?

\- Euh… demain… oui… Pourquoi ?

\- Vous verrez demain.

Il fit mine de partir mais Sarah l'arrêta.

\- Vous voulez manger avec moi ? demanda-t-elle, elle-même surprise par sa propre audace.

Il eut un sourire en coin.

\- Merci pour votre invitation mais je préfère vous éviter ma mauvaise compagnie si elle n'est pas nécessaire.

Elle voulut répliquer mais il tourna immédiatement les talons et disparut par la cheminée dans un jet de flammes vertes. Sarah resta longtemps à observer l'endroit où se trouvait Severus quelques instants plus tôt, se demandant pourquoi il l'avait invitée à le rejoindre le lendemain et méditant sur ses dernières paroles. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de manger un morceau de tarte.

Elle passa une très mauvaise nuit. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce que souhaitait Severus. Pourquoi autant de mystères ? Que voulait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il dit qu'il était de mauvaise compagnie de manière si ironique ? Les paroles qu'elle avait lancé au professeur quelques semaines plus tôt l'avaient peut-être touché finalement.

Le lendemain matin, la mine fatiguée malgré la potion d'énergie qu'elle avait bue et l'esprit tourmenté, elle arriva devant la cabane d'Hagrid. Ce dernier n'était toujours pas rentré et elle espérait que tout se passait bien pour son ami.

Severus Rogue l'attendait à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée. Il était dos à elle et observait la Forêt Interdite dont la maison du garde-chasse se trouvait au pied.

\- Bonjour, Severus, lança-t-elle légèrement essoufflée.

\- Bonjour, Miss Turner, dit-il en se tournant vers elle pour lui faire face.

\- Sarah, s'écria-t-elle. Vous pouvez m'appeler Sarah. Je vous appelle bien Severus.

\- Comme si j'avais le choix…

Sarah fut immédiatement excédée par son attitude.

\- Serait-ce trop vous demander d'être un minimum aimable ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Il inspira profondément. Elle sentait qu'il faisait des efforts pour se contenir mais elle ne voulut pas lâcher l'affaire.

\- Si ma présence vous dérange, je peux repartir.

En plus de découvrir qu'elle était rancunière, elle était devenue têtue. Sarah ne se reconnaissait plus.

\- Non, restez… s'il vous plaît.

Elle hocha la tête et se détendit un peu. Severus la dévisagea quelques instants puis arrêta son observation dès que Sarah tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Suivez-moi ! lança-t-il.

Elle lui emboîta le pas et se dirigea sans hésitation dans la Forêt Interdite. Sarah s'était doutée qu'il allait l'emmener dans la forêt vu le lieu où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous. Néanmoins, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il voulait aller. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche, il se retourna d'un bloc vers elle.

\- Vous marchez trop bruyamment, lui dit-il d'un ton sec. Vous allez faire fuir tous les animaux de la forêt.

Elle voulut répondre quelque chose mais n'eut aucune répartie car il n'avait pas totalement tort. Elle se lança simplement un sort de silence sur ses pieds. Ils continuèrent de marcher pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes à une cadence soutenue. Sarah commençait à avoir chaud. Bien qu'elle portât une cape légère, elle s'était habillée d'un gilet et avait grandement envie de l'enlever. Quand elle voulut demander une pause, Severus s'arrêta enfin et lui intima de se taire. Il se baissa et se cacha derrière un arbuste. Il commença à avancer à quatre pattes. Surprise, Sarah le suivit néanmoins en faisant le moins de bruit possible, à l'image du professeur.

Au bout de quelques mètres, il s'arrêta enfin. Ils étaient toujours cachés derrière des arbustes mais cette fois, ils avaient une vision sur une grande clairière.

\- Maintenant, ne dites plus rien et attendez ! lui chuchota-t-il.

\- Mais…

\- Chut !

Ils attendirent alors silencieusement. Sarah en profita pour retirer son gilet. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle allait parler quand elle ressentit des tremblements sur le sol. Elle repensa à la horde de sangliers qu'elle avait vu dans la forêt mais les secousses étaient moins lourdes, moins denses. Comme Severus ne bougeait pas et ne disait rien, elle décida de faire de même.

Elle n'attendit que quelques minutes avant d'apercevoir les premières créatures qui arrivaient dans la clairière. Mais elle n'en crut pas ses yeux quand elle les reconnut. Des Oiseau-éléphants couraient les uns après les autres, se chassant, se cherchant, jouant les uns avec les autres, en poussant de faibles cris de leur bec pointu. Ils battaient des ailes mais ne pouvaient pas voler car ces dernières étaient trop petites pour leur corps gigantesque. Sarah sentit son cœur battre plus fort, son ventre se tordit, elle était au bord des larmes. Les animaux qu'elle cherchait depuis plus de six mois étaient devant elle.

Elle jeta un œil vers Severus qui regardait la scène, tout comme elle. Il capta son regard et tourna la tête vers elle. Toute animosité envers lui s'était évaporée et elle lui fit un sourire franc qui illumina tout son visage. Ce dernier lui répondit en lui lançant son premier sourire. Certes, il était légèrement crispé mais Sarah ne put s'empêcher de l'apprécier car il était sincère. Ils continuèrent à regarder les créatures batifoler entre elles.

* * *

***FIN DE LA PREMIÈRE PARTIE***


	17. INTERLUDE Vacances d'été chez les Turner

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Désolée pour mes trois longues semaines d'absence mais comme je vous l'avais dit, je souhaitais faire une pause sur cette histoire. Cela m'a fait du bien : j'ai écrit d'autres histoires qui sont aujourd'hui terminées mais pas entièrement publiées, je me suis inscrite sur Wattpad (si vous voulez me suivre, mon pseudo est MinnieMey75, je publierai des choses différentes d'ici) et d'autres sites de publication, j'ai passé un bon Noël (d'ailleurs j'espère que vous aussi avez passé un très bon Noël) et je profite de mes quelques jours de vacances pour écrire un peu et surtout retrouver l'inspiration !_

_Et je dois avouer, ça y est, c'est reparti ;) !_

_Je voulais encore attendre avant de publier ce nouveau chapitre (pour avoir au minimum 2-3 chapitres d'avance) mais finalement, étant donné que c'est un interlude entre les deux parties de l'histoire, j'ai préféré le poster maintenant. Vous verrez peu de Severus dans ce chapitre mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous le reverrons au chapitre prochain pour une toute nouvelle aventure (car ce sera une nouvelle année à Poudlard et j'ai décidé de partir loin, très loin dans l'intrigue XD)._

_J'espère que vous apprécierez ce moment dans la famille Turner et que vous comprendrez un peu plus les relations entre les deux frères et la soeur._

_Très bonne lecture et à très bientôt !_

_PS : j'essaierai de continuer à poster un nouveau chapitre toutes les deux semaines, voire une fois par semaine si je peux (maintenant, il faut que je me dépêche pour écrire la suite... ^^')._

_Lexique :_

_\- Pow-wow : rassemblement de tribus indiennes ou danse de guerre ou de chasse indienne_

_\- Regalia : habit traditionnel indien des danseurs de pow-wow_

* * *

**Severus Rogue, un homme si charmant**

***INTERLUDE***

* * *

**Chapitre 17 - Vacances d'été chez les Turner**

Sarah avait attendu trois jours supplémentaires avant le retour de Hagrid, de Luna et de Rolf. La mission s'était très bien passée. Au début méfiants, les centaures avaient consenti à écouter les demandes des deux magizoologistes avec l'aide précieuse du garde-chasse qui connaissait très bien l'un d'eux, Firenze. Luna avait raconté à Sarah que ce dernier avait même été professeur à Poudlard pendant un an et demi, puis, il n'était pas immédiatement retourné parmi les siens car il avait été banni de la horde, puni de s'être mêlé aux humains. Il était resté dans la Forêt Interdite à se cacher des siens et des Mangemorts. Il avait ensuite pu réintégrer sa communauté à la fin de la guerre lorsqu'il avait sauvé plusieurs centaures dans une attaque des partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Grâce à Firenze et au bout de deux jours de négociation, l'équipe avait réussi à convaincre la horde de pouvoir les laisser entrer dans leur partie de la forêt. Pendant toute leur escapade, ils avaient été accompagnés de trois centaures dont le fameux Firenze.

Sarah écouta avidement tous les détails que lui donna Luna sur la Forêt, ce qu'ils y avaient trouvé, les plantes, les animaux…

\- Malheureusement, je n'ai pas vu d'oiseau-éléphants, lui dit-elle d'un air navré. J'en ai parlé à Firenze et il m'a dit que ces créatures changeaient continuellement de lieu pour nicher. Malgré leur taille, ils ont la capacité de se fondre facilement dans leur environnement et sont très difficiles à repérer. Je suis vraiment désolée !

\- Ne le sois pas, Luna car en réalité, j'en ai vu !

Le visage de Sarah s'illumina et elle raconta à sa nouvelle amie comment elle en avait vu avec l'aide du professeur Rogue. Luna fut impressionnée.

\- J'aurais bien aimé les voir moi aussi, dit-elle, les yeux brillants. Maintenant que tu m'as parlé de ces animaux, j'aimerais bien en rencontrer ! As-tu pu trouver des plumes ?

\- Oui, j'ai réussi à en trouver trois après leur passage.

Le professeur de Potions avait ensuite déposé ces trouvailles dans une boîte qu'elle gardait précieusement. Elle repensa à ce moment unique qu'elle avait passé avec Severus. Ce dernier avait su de Hagrid qu'elle recherchait activement des oiseau-éléphants. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il fouillait la Forêt pour trouver ces créatures et finalement, il en avait aperçu après de nombreuses excursions. Sarah avait été extrêmement touchée par le geste du professeur et l'avait mille fois remercié. A la fin, Severus, embarrassé, lui avait demandé d'arrêter d'un ton bourru.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous donné cette peine ? lui avait-elle demandé alors qu'ils retournaient dans le château.

Severus était resté pensif pendant quelques instants, puis avait relevé la tête.

\- Je me suis rendu compte que je vous avais mal jugée, lui avait-il répondu simplement d'un air tendu.

Voyant sa gêne, Sarah n'avait pas voulu l'embarrasser encore plus avec ses questions mais elle l'avait regardé longuement et s'était délectée de sa gêne.

Depuis, ses relations avec le professeur de DCFM s'étaient grandement améliorées bien qu'il resta toujours peu loquace et ne chercha pas sa compagnie pour discuter avec elle. Néanmoins, c'était un grand pas en avant.

Luna et Rolf partirent de Poudlard le lendemain de leur retour. Il était temps pour Sarah de partir dans sa famille. Elle dit au revoir à Hagrid et aux professeurs qui étaient encore présents.

\- Au revoir, Severus ! Lui lança-t-elle alors qu'elle avait sa petite valise sous la main et qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir pour Pré-au-Lard chercher son portoloin.

\- Faites bon voyage ! Lui dit-il de sa voix nonchalante.

Même si le ton de sa voix n'était pas très engageant, elle savait désormais que c'était juste sa façon d'être. Il n'était pas aussi expansif qu'elle et faisait des efforts pour sembler sympathique.

\- Vous m'écrirez ? demanda-t-elle avec attente.

\- Pourquoi donc vous écrirai-je ? s'exclama-t-il d'un air surpris.

\- Pour me raconter vos vacances !

Severus renifla.

\- J'accepte de vous appeler Sarah ! répliqua-t-il. N'attendez pas plus de moi !

\- Vous n'êtes pas drôle, Severus ! sourit-elle. Moi, en tout cas, je vous écrirai !

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Si vous aimez perdre votre temps…

\- Allez ! Dites que cela vous ferait plaisir de recevoir du courrier de ma part ! le taquina-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Disparaissez de ma vue avant que je ne retire toutes les choses aimables que je vous ai dites dernièrement !

\- Aimable ? Vous ? Aimable ? Je n'ai jamais rencontré un homme aussi peu éloquent que vous ! A part me dire "Bonjour !", "Bonsoir" ou "Comment allez-vous ?", je ne vous ai jamais entendu me dire quoi que ce soit d'autre !

\- C'est que vous ne savez pas lire entre les lignes !

\- Mais je rêve ! Il est grand temps que je parte d'ici ! Je perds mon temps à vous écouter ! lança-t-elle d'un air ironique. Au revoir, Severus !

\- Au revoir, Sarah !

Il fit mine de vouloir lever sa main mais se retint. Sarah le regarda d'un air condescendant et leva sa main pour prendre la sienne et la serrer. Elle faillit éclater de rire de le voir aussi mal à l'aise mais se retint. Severus n'aurait pas apprécié qu'elle se moque de lui.

Elle prit ensuite le chemin pour Pré-au-Lard le cœur plus léger. Cela avait été une année riche en rebondissements sentimentaux et elle était contente de rentrer dans son pays pour se reposer. Si l'année suivante devait se révéler aussi mouvementée, elle ne savait pas si son cœur tiendrait.

Elle arriva une demi-heure plus tard devant le grand manoir des Turner. Elle fut accueillie par Faith et alla directement dans sa chambre ranger ses affaires.

* * *

\- Attention, Sarah ! la gronda sa grand-mère. Tu dois découper un peu plus soigneusement ces limaces. Elles doivent être parfaitement fendues sur toute la longueur mais il ne faut pas que leurs corps se déchirent. Recommence !

Sarah était dans l'atelier de Benedicte Turner pour un cours de potions avancées. Sa grand-mère, quand sa petite-fille était présente chez elle, en profitait toujours pour l'emmener dans son atelier et lui transmettre son savoir de potionniste. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns levait toujours les yeux au ciel dès que sa grand-mère l'obligeait à étudier mais celle-ci avait été toujours été ferme. Elle devait apprendre à sa petite-fille des recettes de potions qu'elle seule connaissait.

\- Je ne suis pas éternelle, lui lançait-elle à chaque fois. Qui prendra le relais si ce n'est pas toi ?

Et Sarah était obligée d'étudier alors qu'elle était en vacances. Mais au fond d'elle, elle était ravie de passer autant de temps avec sa grand-mère. Elle lui manquait et le sentiment était réciproque. Ces quelques heures passées leur permettaient de discuter de chose et d'autre, parfois, de sujets un peu plus intimes.

\- Alors, raconte-moi ! s'écria sa grand-mère subitement. Décris-moi ce beau jeune homme qui a ravi ton cœur !

\- De quoi tu parles, Grand-mère ? demanda Sarah, faussement étonnée.

\- Depuis que tu es rentrée, tu es joyeuse. A Noël dernier, tu étais toute déprimée et je me demandais si ce n'était pas à cause du mal du pays. Mais cette fois-ci, tu es bien plus volubile qu'à ton habitude. Tu fredonnes même quand tu te promènes dans les jardins ou que tu tricotes ! Alors, dis-moi, qui est ce chanceux ?

Sarah jeta un regard en coin vers sa grand-mère. Celle-ci était occupée à découper du Sisymbre et ne la regardait pas mais Sarah savait pertinemment qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Benedicte Turner était certes connue pour ses talents de potionniste mais aussi pour sa ténacité et son obstination. Quand elle avait une idée en tête, il était difficile de l'ôter de son esprit.

Sa petite-fille soupira. Avait-elle réellement envie de parler de Severus Rogue ? Finalement, elle capitula.

\- Il y a… en effet… un homme qui m'intéresse à Poudlard ! dit-elle d'une voix prudente.

\- Ahah, s'écria-t-elle d'un air de conspiratrice. Et ?

\- Et… c'est compliqué !

\- Pourquoi ? Il est marié ?

Sarah faillit répondre à la négative mais finalement, elle ne connaissait pas la vie privée de Severus. Elle l'avait bien surpris avec une femme il y a six mois. "Surpris" était un bien grand mot. Elle avait juste entendu une femme l'interpeller "Chéri" mais elle ne connaissait pas la nature de leur relation, ni s'ils étaient encore ensemble ou pas. En tout cas, à part la fois où elle les avaient rencontrés à Pré-au-Lard avec George, elle ne les avait jamais revus. Elle espérait profondément que ce n'était qu'une histoire passagère.

\- Je ne crois pas… qu'il soit marié… Est-ce qu'il a une petite amie ? Je ne sais pas non plus…

Sa grand-mère releva la tête de sa découpe et plissa les yeux.

\- Il va falloir que tu m'en dises un peu plus, ma fille car je ne comprends rien à ton histoire ! Et tu sais qu'à mon âge, j'aime bien que les choses soient claires ! lui lança-t-elle d'un ton réprobateur.

Sarah souffla à nouveau mais cette fois d'exaspération. Il était déjà difficile de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait, alors si elle devait tout expliquer à sa grand-mère… Mais elle n'eut pas vraiment le choix.

\- C'est un professeur de Poudlard, il doit avoir une quarantaine d'années et il enseigne depuis très longtemps là-bas. Il n'a vraisemblablement jamais été marié mais je ne le connais pas assez pour savoir s'il est en couple ou non. Il est actuellement professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal mais a été professeur de Potions pendant très longtemps.

\- Oh ! s'écria sa grand-mère d'un air surpris. Tu parles du fameux Severus Rogue ?

\- Tu le connais, Grand-mère ?

Sarah resta interloquée et regarda franchement son interlocutrice.

\- Je ne le connais pas directement car je ne l'ai jamais rencontré mais dans le milieu des potions, tout le monde connaît Severus Rogue, le grand potionniste !

\- "Le grand potionniste" ? Comment se fait-il que je ne le connaisse pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ma p'tite ! Mais ce n'est pas très encourageant pour tes élèves.

Benedicte Turner la regarda avec des yeux perçants, voire réprobateurs. Sarah se ratatina sur elle-même. Sa grand-mère faisait peur à voir quand elle agissait ainsi.

\- Il a créé de nombreuses potions qui sont connues dans le monde entier, continua-t-elle, comme la potion d'aiguise-méninges ou l'amélioration de la potion de force.

\- Oh, vraiment ?

\- Il va vraiment falloir que tu révises tes classiques ! C'est bien de savoir faire des potions mais il faut aussi connaître les bases !

Sarah rougit. En tant que professeur de Potions, ce n'était pas très glorieux. Sa grand-mère avait raison.

\- Donc, c'est de cet homme dont tu es amoureuse ! s'écria Mrs Turner d'un air entendu.

\- Euh… amoureuse… c'est un bien grand mot… euh.. oui, je l'apprécie… beaucoup !

\- J'ai pas mal entendu parler de lui, réfléchit-elle. C'était un ancien Mangemort, non ?

\- Oui mais c'était un double espion.

\- Il a tué Albus Dumbledore.

\- Oui mais il y avait été contraint et…

\- Il paraît qu'il a failli mourir lors de la guerre contre Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Oui, en effet…

\- Et j'ai entendu dire que ce n'était pas un homme… très agréable…

Sarah sourit. Oui, en effet, Severus Rogue était loin d'être agréable. Il était même glacial envers les gens qu'il n'aimait pas. Et les autres, eh bien, il les supportait. Sa grand-mère l'observa longuement.

\- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur tes fréquentations mais ce Severus est-il vraiment un homme bien ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Sarah ne répondit pas immédiatement. Severus était un être méprisant, hautain et exigeant. Mais oui, c'était un homme bien, un homme certes difficile à comprendre mais un homme de valeur.

\- Oui, Grand-mère, dit-elle avec un sourire. Severus est un homme de confiance. Il n'est pas commode mais quand on le connaît un peu, on arrive à voir ce qu'il est au fond. Oui, c'est un homme bien.

Sa grand-mère inspira profondément.

\- Je n'ai rien à rajouter alors !

Et elles continuèrent à travailler sur leurs potions.

* * *

Sarah dînait avec son frère, Fiona et sa grand-mère dans la grande salle à manger du manoir. Il était rare que son frère ainé, Harold, arrive assez tôt pour manger avec elles, terminant tous les soirs très tard de son travail à la banque. Ses trois neveux venaient juste de partir pour deux semaines chez les parents de Fiona et les adultes jouissaient enfin de leur première soirée au calme. Seule une partie de la grande table avait été dressée pour les quatre personnes.

Sarah mangeait silencieusement en lançant de temps en temps des coups d'œil vers sa grand-mère qui mâchait sa feuille de salade sans rien dire. Elle sentait qu'il y avait une certaine tension entre Harold et Fiona. Ils avaient l'air de s'être disputés juste avant le dîner et Sarah n'osait dire un seul mot. Finalement, son frère prit la parole.

\- Tu profites bien de tes vacances, Sarah ? demanda-t-il en coupant son morceau de rôti de bœuf.

\- Oui ! lui répondit-elle prudemment. J'ai passé toute la semaine avec Grand-mère à concocter des potions. J'en ai profité également pour relire un peu de théorie. Il semblerait que j'aie quelques lacunes.

Sarah lança un regard perçant à sa grand-mère qui continuait à manger son plat comme si de rien n'était.

\- Honnêtement, j'ai toujours pensé que tu pouvais faire mieux que professeure de potions, s'exclama son frère l'air de rien.

Harold aimait souvent dénigrer le travail de Sarah. Malgré le statut de potionniste de sa propre grand-mère, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sa sœur aurait pu trouver un meilleur métier.

\- Etre professeure de potions me convient parfaitement, répondit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait assurée.

\- C'est parce que tu n'as pas conscience de tes capacités ! Si tu t'en donnais la peine, tu pourrais faire beaucoup mieux ! Tu es une personne diplomate et ordonnée quand tu le souhaites. Je suis sûre qu'un métier comme assistante de chef de cabinet au MACUSA te conviendrait mieux !

\- Mais je n'ai pas envie de travailler dans un bureau ! Tu me vois, moi, assistante ?

\- C'est bien mieux que de travailler au-dessus d'un chaudron toute la journée ?

\- Bien sûr que non !

Harold renifla.

\- Tu connais le député O'Brien, n'est-ce pas ? lui dit-il.

Sarah pâlit au nom de son ancien amant.

\- Oui, je le connais. Et alors ?

\- Il recherche une assistante dans son cabinet. Il m'en a parlé la semaine dernière et tu lui as fait grande impression la dernière fois que tu l'as vu.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu le député, c'était dans une salle de bain et elle avait repoussé ses avances. Que lui voulait John O'Brien ?

\- Il souhaiterait te proposer le poste ! dit son frère.

\- Comment ? s'écria-t-elle d'une voix aiguë, à la limite de l'hystérie.

Sarah était indignée. Comment John avait-il osé faire une telle demande à son frère ? N'avait-il pas oublié leur dernière entrevue ? Et ses deux ans d'absence après leur rupture ?

\- Oui, il m'a dit qu'il te sentait parfaitement capable pour tenir un tel rôle. Ton caractère lui a plu.

\- Harold, tu aurais dû immédiatement refuser une telle proposition, s'écria Sarah d'une voix colérique. Tu sais très bien que j'ai déjà un travail qui me plaît. Et professeure de potions n'a rien à voir avec assistante d'un chef de cabinet. Comment peux-tu penser que je puisse accepter un tel poste ?

Son frère soupira d'exaspération.

\- On ne peut vraiment rien te dire à toi, Miss "je-fais-ce-que-je-veux-depuis-que-je-suis-née" ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix dure. Quand est-ce que tu vas mûrir un peu ? Tu ne vas quand même pas rester professeure de potions toute ta vie ? As-tu pensé à ta vie privée ? A construire une vie de famille ? Comment pourras-tu en créer une en vivant 100% de ta vie dans une école ?

\- Il y a des professeurs qui ont une vie de famille à Poudlard et ça ne les dérange pas du tout dans leur travail ! Et qui te dit que j'aie envie d'une vie de famille ? Toi et Chesmu avez largement rempli le quota des Turner pour la prochaine génération !

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, la railla-t-il. De toute façon, tu as toujours été comme ça. Tu ne penses qu'à toi, à ne faire que ce qui te plaît. Tu ne penses pas à ta famille, tu as toujours été égoïste !

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! répliqua-t-elle en jetant sa serviette sur la table.

La discussion prenait une direction qui ne l'enchantait guère et elle commençait à perdre patience.

\- Les Turner ont des obligations, Sarah ! Malheureusement, j'ai l'impression que je suis le seul à être responsable dans cette famille ! Tu crois que c'est facile de gérer cette propriété seul. Non, pour toi, c'est simple ! Tu vis à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici !

\- Si tu n'as pas le temps de t'en occuper, tu n'as qu'à engager un second contremaître ! Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais voulu m'occuper des terres de papa et maman.

\- Oui, ça, j'avais bien compris !

\- Tu veux quoi exactement, Harold ? lança Sarah, furieuse.

Son frère se tourna vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Que tu arrêtes de fuir tes responsabilités ! lui balança-t-il. Arrête d'être professeure dans une quelconque école, reviens ici aux Etats-Unis, travaille dans un boulot plus confortable, trouve-toi un mari qui pourra t'aider à gérer la propriété avec moi. Et si tu aimes tellement les potions, tu pourras en faire ici !

\- Oh alors, c'est ça, la vraie raison ! Tu veux encore me marier avec l'un de tes banquiers bedonnants ! Il en est hors de question, Harold, tu m'entends ? Je ne reviendrai jamais ici pour… faire ce que tu as envie que je fasse. Je ne suis pas ta fille ! Je suis ta sœur et j'ai l'âge de faire ce que je veux ! Maintenant, si tu trouves que le travail de propriétaire terrien est au-delà de tes forces, je n'ai rien contre le fait de vendre des terres !

\- Sarah ! s'écria sa grand-mère d'une voix outrée prenant pour la première fois la parole.

\- Grand-mère, je n'ai pas peur de le dire ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si papa et maman ont disparu. Si vraiment Harold ne peut pas tout gérer, il existe d'autres solutions mais qu'il ne me demande pas de revenir vivre ici pour s'occuper de cette propriété, je ne reviendrai jamais, en tout cas, pas pour ça !

Sarah, de rage, se leva de table et quitta sa famille. Harold ne la retint pas mais il serrait les poings sur la table ce qui en disait long sur son mécontentement.

* * *

Sarah décida de ne plus manger en compagnie de son frère, les semaines qui suivirent leur altercation. Si Fiona et sa grand-mère n'avaient rien dit pendant leur dispute, c'était parce qu'elles étaient au courant de ce que Harold comptait lui dire et elle avait dû mal à leur pardonner également.

Au bout de dix jours, la tension était devenue tellement forte parmi les Turner qu'elle décida de partir plus tôt afin d'aller voir son frère Chesmu dans sa réserve dans le Mississippi. Dès qu'il avait consenti à l'accueillir plus rapidement que prévu, Sarah en avertit sa belle-sœur et sa grand-mère et partit le lendemain.

En l'embrassant, sa grand-mère lui glissa quelques mots.

\- Tu reviendras ici avant de repartir en Grande-Bretagne ? lui demanda-t-elle, légèrement inquiète.

\- Je pense oui, répondit-elle dans un souffle. Mais si je viens, il n'est pas question que l'on reparle de ce qu'a évoqué Harold. Tu connais très bien ma position.

\- Oui, nous ne reviendrons pas sur le sujet, ne t'inquiète pas, accepta-t-elle.

Sarah transplana ensuite et atterrit aux abords d'une forêt qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la réserve.

Elle venait chaque été voir son frère Chesmu. Elle y restait en général une à deux semaines et profitait de ce moment pour célébrer un grand pow-wow qui rassemblait plusieurs tribus indiennes. La réserve dans laquelle vivait son frère ressemblait à une petite ville américaine tout à fait normale avec ses maisons pavillonnaires, ses jardins, son petit centre-ville, ses petites boutiques. Malheureusement, la ville était loin d'être prospère et Sarah savait que beaucoup d'indiens de la réserve trouvaient difficilement du travail dans le coin. Ils partaient souvent pour plusieurs mois travailler sur des chantiers à l'autre bout du pays. Mais généralement, ils revenaient tous pour le grand pow-wow du 07 août car c'était une grande tradition pour leur réserve.

Et malgré l'aspect de pauvreté que présentait la ville, Sarah aimait y aller : les habitants l'accueillaient toujours avec chaleur. Elle avait l'impression de s'y sentir utile.

Étant venue avec une semaine d'avance, elle aida la communauté à organiser le pow-wow.

Chesmu, son frère chamane sorcier, était un membre important de la réserve. Il avait le rôle de guérisseur mais officiait également pour les mariages, les enterrements et les pow-wows. Sa femme, Nala, du même âge que Sarah, était étonnement belle avec ses traits fins, ses yeux marrons-verts en amande, ses longs cheveux noirs, sa peau légèrement foncée et sa grande taille. Même si elle avait eu cinq enfants, cela ne se voyait pas sur son corps et Sarah l'observait souvent avec jalousie. Après avoir rangé ses affaires dans la chambre aménagée dans le grenier à son attention, elle redescendit dans la cuisine où cinq femmes, dont sa belle-sœur, s'affairaient devant les fourneaux.

Nala lui remit automatiquement un tablier blanc et Sarah fut de corvée d'épluchures de pommes de terre. La réserve allait accueillir près de 3000 personnes, soit deux fois plus que leur nombre d'habitants habituel et ils devaient préparer la nourriture à l'avance, quitte à la congeler pour la ressortir le jour J.

\- Alors, Sarah, lui lança une des amies de Nala qui découpait des carottes, t'es-tu trouvée un petit ami anglais ?

Depuis des années, tout le monde s'inquiétait de sa situation amoureuse. Cette question n'étonna pas la concernée bien qu'elle en fut irritée. Ces femmes n'avaient vraiment rien d'autre à lui demander…

\- Non, pas encore ! répondit-elle en faisant attention à ne pas se couper les doigts.

\- Il serait temps que tu te mettes en couple quand même ! s'écria une autre femme.

\- Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle distraitement.

\- Tu as presque 30 ans, ce serait bien d'y penser !

\- Je suis très bien toute seule, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Pourtant, il y a tellement de jeunes hommes intéressants ! s'exclama encore une autre femme.

\- Josiah s'est marié il y a deux mois, dit la première femme qui avait parlé.

\- Ah, je me rappelle qu'il te tournait un peu autour il y a quelques années, lança la deuxième.

Sarah se renfrogna. Elle se souvenait très bien des demandes insistantes de Josiah, un ami de son frère. Deux ans auparavant, elle était encore déprimée par sa rupture avec le député O'Brien et avait refusé toutes les avances de ses prétendants, dont celles de l'indien. Alors, donc, il allait se marier ? Cela ne lui fit pas de peine car elle n'avait jamais aimé le jeune homme. Certes, il était sympathique mais elle n'avait jamais été attirée par lui.

\- En tout cas, je n'ai pas de petit ami anglais et je suis très heureuse sans ! dit-elle d'une voix implacable, fermant la discussion.

Les femmes échangèrent des regards et haussèrent les épaules. Elles changèrent finalement de sujet pour parler de leur sujet favori, les derniers ragots du village : untel qui avait dû quitter le village car il avait trompé sa femme, le bébé sans père d'une jeune indienne, la perte du travail d'un homme, la dernière altercation entre deux autres hommes…

Même si Sarah n'était pas portée sur ce genre de discussions, elle aimait l'ambiance frivole de ces moments : ça riait, s'esclaffait, se chuchotait des choses dans l'oreille, parlait de choses plus sérieuses… Cela lui changeait de sa vie monotone d'enseignante.

Elle passait chacune de ses soirées en compagnie de son frère pour discuter de sa vie en Ecosse ou de leur famille. Parfois sa belle-sœur se joignait à eux.

\- Harold a été exécrable avec moi, lui avait-elle dit un soir avec véhémence. Il veut à tout prix me faire revenir aux Etats-Unis pour travailler dans un bureau, me marier et l'aider sur le domaine.

\- Harold est très inquiet pour ton avenir ! dit Chesmu d'une voix calme.

\- Mais je m'en sors très bien ! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir Sarah. Il joue son rôle de grand frère. Depuis que nos parents ont disparu, il a de lourdes responsabilités. C'est difficile à gérer pour lui. Il s'est mal exprimé, il ne veut pas que tu reviennes l'aider dans le domaine, il veut surtout que tu ailles bien. Ne lui en veux pas trop !

Sarah se renfrogna mais ne trouva rien à dire. Elle détestait qu'on lui dise ce qu'elle devait faire. Harold s'inquiétait certainement pour elle mais ce n'était pas en lui imposant des choses qu'elle se montrerait plus conciliante. Si déjà, il ne dénigrait plus son métier, elle s'ouvrirait peut-être un peu plus à lui et ils pourraient discuter. Mais pour l'instant, c'était trop lui demander.

* * *

Le grand pow-wow dura tout le week-end du 07 août. Des indiens muscogee vinrent de plusieurs états dans la petite ville du Mississippi. Sarah, tout comme son frère et sa belle-sœur, ne sut où donner de la tête. Elle était demandée à tous les stands. Étant la sœur du chamane sorcier du village, elle était sollicitée pour aider, parler, échanger. Pour la fête, elle avait revêtu un habit traditionnel. On lui demanda même de participer à un pow-wow qu'elle refusa poliment. Elle n'avait pas dansé depuis des années et n'avait pas envie de se ridiculiser devant des milliers de personnes.

Pendant que Sarah déballait des tartes sous aluminium sur un stand, sa belle-sœur Nala vint la voir.

\- Laisse ça ici, Sarah ! lui dit-elle.

\- Mais pourquoi ? s'écria la jeune femme. Je dois mettre ces gâteaux sur la table et les proposer à la vente.

\- Il faut que je te présente quelqu'un !

Sarah la regarda d'un air suspicieux. Depuis le début du week-end, les femmes mariées de la réserve lui avaient présenté des hommes célibataires, jeunes ou âgés. Elle en avait vu tellement que désormais, elle refusait toute nouvelle demande sans même jeter un œil sur le prétendant.

\- Ce n'est pas encore un homme, j'espère, Nala ? Je suis très bien toute seule !

\- Mais cet homme est vraiment spécial, je suis sûre qu'il te conviendrait !

\- Non, cela ne m'intéresse pas !

Elle s'était exclamée de façon véhémente. Cette fois, sa belle-sœur ne la lâcha pas ce qui était différent de ses habitudes. Elle plissa les yeux quand elle la regarda.

\- Comment ça ? Les hommes ne t'intéressent pas, c'est ça ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un air de connivence.

Sarah écarquilla les yeux. Et voilà qu'on la pensait gay ! Elle réfléchit un instant et se dit qu'on l'aurait certainement laissée tranquille si elle avait prétendu ne pas aimer les hommes. Elle était bête de ne pas y avoir pensé.

\- Hum… oui… dit-elle en bredouillant.

\- N'importe quoi ! balaya sa belle-sœur d'un revers de main. Tu ne pourras pas te défiler ! De plus, c'est un homme important, il est chef de son village, il est veuf et a une très belle position.

\- Je ne veux pas y aller, Nala, répondit-elle d'une voix forte.

Mais la belle indienne lui prit carrément le bras et l'entraîna avec une poigne d'acier derrière elle. Des têtes se levèrent à leur passage. Afin de ne pas paraître ridicule, Sarah s'inclina et demanda à Nala de la lâcher.

\- Tu verras, c'est un homme sympathique. Je te vois bien avec lui ! continua sa belle-sœur sans tenir compte du regard noir que Sarah lui lança.

Elles arrivèrent à l'entrée d'un des grands tipis qui avait été monté pour l'occasion et se retrouvèrent parmi un groupe d'hommes qui conversaient entre eux. Sarah vit son frère Chesmu discuter avec un homme brun aux cheveux courts d'une trentaine d'années. Il était habillé d'un regalia et s'était tracé une ligne rouge de peinture en plein milieu de son visage, de haut en bas. Malgré son aspect solennel, elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver séduisant.

\- Ah, voici ma sœur, Sarah ! s'écria Chesmu, elle s'assit à côté des deux hommes. Sarah, je te présente Keo, le chef de la réserve de Checotah.

\- Enchanté ! lui lança l'homme en lui faisant un grand sourire.

\- Enchantée ! ne put-elle que répondre en le dévisageant.

Elle remarqua immédiatement que ses yeux n'étaient pas totalement marrons, ils avaient une teinte plus claire, peut-être verte ou bleue foncée. Sans dire un seul mot, Chesmu les laissa seuls. Sarah commença à paniquer : quoi ? comment ? pourquoi ? Elle se sentit embarrassée.

\- Est-ce la première fois que vous venez à ce pow-wow ? lui demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques instants, trouvant le silence trop lourd.

\- Non, ce n'est pas la première fois, j'étais déjà venu il y a trois ans, lui répondit-il.

\- Ah… j'ai dû vous rater car il me semble ne vous avoir jamais vu ici.

\- C'est possible. Je n'étais pas encore le chef de la réserve à cette époque et n'avais pas un statut important, donc, vous n'avez pas dû me voir.

\- Oui, désolée !

\- Ne vous excusez pas !

Il lui sourit.

\- Et… moi aussi… je suis comme vous… lui chuchota-t-il.

Sarah le regarda avec surprise. Qu'entendait-il par là ? Pour souligner ses mots, il bougea légèrement son bras et lui montra une baguette qui était cachée dans son pantalon.

\- Oh ! s'écria-t-elle. C'est rare de voir des sorciers chez les indiens. Vous avez étudié à Ilvermorny ?

\- Oui mais c'était il y a bien longtemps. Je ne suis pas sûr de vous y avoir vu mais c'est normal, vous avez quelques années de moins que moi, je suis plutôt de la génération de votre frère, Chesmu.

\- Je vois… et… veuillez excuser par avance ma curiosité mais ma belle-sœur… m'a dit que vous étiez veuf…

Son visage s'assombrit.

\- J'ai perdu ma femme il y a presque deux ans maintenant.

\- Oh, je suis vraiment désolée !

\- Ne le soyez pas, ce n'est pas votre faute !

\- Vous avez des enfants ?

\- Non, malheureusement.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre l'homme et la femme. Sarah ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle n'était pas franchement intéressée par Keo. En effet, il était plutôt charmant avec ses yeux magnifiques. Mais voilà… il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans son cœur… Elle soupira. Était-elle en train de passer à côté de quelque chose ? Elle était amoureuse de Severus mais que ressentait-il pour elle ? Certainement rien ! Alors pourquoi espérer ? Certes, il ne la méprisait plus aujourd'hui mais c'était tout...

\- J'ai plombé l'ambiance, j'ai l'impression, dit Keo avec un petit rire nerveux.

\- Non, pas du tout… mentit Sarah.

\- Et je vois que vous êtes aussi mauvaise menteuse que moi !

Elle pouffa de rire.

\- Je ne sais pas mentir…

\- Moi non plus ! Cela nous fait au moins un point en commun !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Sarah lui sourit. Ils se détendirent enfin et passèrent un moment à discuter ensemble, de tout et de rien. Puis, vint le moment où Keo dut participer à un pow-wow.

\- Vous m'encouragerez, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, si vous le souhaitez.

Sarah ne put s'empêcher de ressentir son cœur palpiter quand elle vit l'homme se positionner en rond avec d'autres indiens en regalia et débuter sa danse. Cela faisait depuis longtemps qu'elle n'était pas sortie avec quelqu'un et elle ressentit un grand manque en le regardant danser. Si Keo tentait une approche, serait-elle seulement capable de le repousser ? Six mois auparavant, cela lui avait paru clair avec John O'Brien car il l'avait trop fait souffrir mais et maintenant ? Pourquoi repousserait-elle cet homme alors qu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et Severus et qu'elle lui était totalement indifférente ?

Deux heures plus tard, l'homme qui avait terminé sa danse et avait pris le temps de se doucher, revint vers elle sans sa regalia, avec des vêtements simples d'indien. Il lui fit un grand sourire qui le rendit encore plus séduisant. Sarah avança vers lui en se disant qu'elle pouvait bien profiter de la vie de temps en temps...

* * *

***FIN DE L'INTERLUDE***


	18. Le grand évènement de la rentrée

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite mes meilleurs voeux pour cette nouvelle année ! J'espère sincèrement que tous vos projets et vos rêves se réaliseront ! Moi, personnellement, j'ai une très longue liste et si j'arrive à réaliser ne serait-ce que deux ou trois de mes résolutions, je serai déjà très heureuse (oui, je ne suis très ambitieuse comme fille XD). Si vous voulez tout savoir, une de mes résolutions cette année est d'écrire ma toute première histoire originale (une vraie de vraie). Souhaitez-moi bon courage !_

_En attendant, je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic, oh non, j'aime trop Severus et Sarah XD ! Plus rapidement que prévu, voici un nouveau chapitre. D'ailleurs, l'inspiration m'est réellement revenue et je pense pouvoir vous publier un chapitre tous les 3 ou 4 jours, si, si, vous ne rêvez pas ! J'ai déjà plusieurs chapitres d'avance héhé !_

_Quand j'ai commencé l'écriture de cette histoire (notamment le scénario), je savais pertinemment que le chapitre 18 allait annoncer une nouvelle phase du récit. Je vous laisse découvrir ma petit surprise et on débriefe après !_

_Très bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Severus Rogue, un homme si charmant**

***DEUXIÈME PARTIE* **

* * *

**Chapitre 18 - Le grand événement de la rentrée**

Cela faisait presque six semaines que Sarah n'avait pas remis les pieds à Poudlard. Quand elle arriva par le portoloin qui la transporta jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, personne ne l'attendait à la sortie du village sorcier. Bien entendu, elle n'avait prévenu aucun de ses collègues qu'elle arrivait ce jour-là. Mais elle se doutait qu'eux aussi avait reçu le parchemin de Minerva et était soit déjà à l'école, soit sur le chemin.

En effet, deux semaines auparavant, elle avait reçu un message de sa directrice. Sa demande était surprenante : elle lui avait demandé de revenir une semaine avant la rentrée officielle à Poudlard. Normalement, elle ne devait revenir que le 31 août. Cependant, le parchemin demandait sa venue expresse le 24.

Sarah était donc partie une semaine plus tôt que prévue. Son frère Harold avait été indigné par cette demande, indiquant que Poudlard l'exploitait mais elle l'avait royalement ignoré, n'ayant pas totalement digéré leur dernière dispute. De plus, elle était excitée par la nouvelle que lui avait appris Minerva.

Sa petite valise en peau de dragon à la main, elle marcha jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard qui s'ouvrirent automatiquement à son passage et traversa le grand parc. Elle passa devant la chaumière de Hagrid et se demanda si son ami était déjà rentré de ses vacances. Mais elle ne voulut pas le déranger chez lui et continua son chemin jusqu'au château.

\- Bonjour Argus ! lança-t-elle au concierge qui balayait l'entrée, sa chatte Miss Teigne sur les talons.

\- Bonjour professeur Turner ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix glaciale et irritée.

Sarah ne s'en offusqua pas. Cela ne faisait qu'un an qu'elle enseignait à Poudlard mais elle connaissait déjà le caractère grincheux du concierge.

\- Avez-vous passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda-t-elle, avec un sourire.

\- Ça peut aller, grogna-t-il.

Elle resta charmante avec lui mais ne s'attarda pas, connaissant le manque de loquacité du vieil homme. Elle se dirigea vers son appartement qui se trouvait au fond des cachots, dans les sous-sols. Elle n'aimait pas tellement la localisation de sa maison pour l'année scolaire mais elle s'y était habituée et au bout d'un an, elle pouvait dire que c'était désormais son chez-elle.

Quand elle entra dans son bureau, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de poussière. Les elfes de maison étaient sûrement passés la veille pour tout nettoyer. Tout l'appartement avait le même aspect propre. Elle posa sa valise sur la table de son salon et rangea ses affaires tranquillement. Elle avait du temps, la réunion organisée par la directrice n'avait lieu qu'à 14h. Elle se prépara à déjeuner et mangea tout en lisant le nouveau livre à l'eau de rose d'Hestia Jones "L'année du boursouflet rose".

Quand arriva l'heure d'aller à la réunion, elle en profita pour passer par la salle des professeurs. Elle y retrouva Carolyn et George et leur sauta dessus.

\- Alors, vos vacances ? demanda-t-elle après les avoir embrassés.

\- Superbes ! s'écria Carolyn. Nous sommes partis quelques semaines en Suède dans la famille d'Olaf, puis, nous avons passé une semaine au bord du lac de Côme en Italie !

\- Je ne suis jamais allée en Italie.

\- Je te conseille d'y aller, c'est magnifique !

\- Et toi Sarah ? lui demanda George.

\- Je me suis d'abord rendue chez mon grand frère dans le domaine familial, ensuite, chez mon autre frère pour assister au Pow-wow annuel de la réserve.

\- Il y avait du monde ?

\- Oui, on était plusieurs milliers à se rassembler. La fête était même ouverte au public. La tribu de mon frère a gagné haut la main le concours de Pow-wow.

\- Et tu t'habilles en indienne quand c'est comme ça ? demanda Carolyn avec intérêt.

\- On m'a un peu forcé. Personnellement, je n'aime pas trop ça, d'autant plus que mon frère a reçu plusieurs offres d'union pour moi dès le lendemain. Je ne savais plus où me mettre !

\- Tu devais très mignonne en tenue traditionnelle ! s'écria George les yeux pétillants.

\- Pas vraiment, c'est juste qu'en tant que chamane, mon frère est haut placé dans la tribu, alors, c'est un honneur de se marier avec sa sœur.

\- Tu n'as pas changé en tout cas, Sarah ! Toujours aussi modeste !

Sarah rougit. Elle entendit un claquement de feu qui s'allumait et s'éteignait et se retourna. Severus Rogue venait d'arriver. Elle l'observa pendant qu'il marchait dans la salle des professeurs. Il n'avait pas changé : il était habillé de son habituelle robe de sorcier noire qui lui seyait le corps. Sarah se demanda combien de robes comme celle-ci il avait chez lui car il ne s'habillait jamais autrement. Son visage était toujours aussi sévère, son nez toujours aussi crochu et ses cheveux toujours aussi gras. Pourtant, quand elle le vit, son cœur s'affola. Ses sentiments envers le professeur étaient toujours intenses malgré sa petite incartade de cet été.

Prise d'une subite inspiration, elle avança vers lui. Caroline et George la regardèrent faire avec les yeux ronds. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Sarah aussi audacieuse. Celle-ci vint le déranger dans sa conversation avec Filius.

\- Bonjour Severus ! lui lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Oh, Sarah ! Bonjour ! lui dit-il en hochant la tête vers elle, avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

\- Oui, très bien. Avez-vous reçu mes lettres ?

Severus renifla, l'air désenchanté.

\- Oui, je les ai bien reçues et au moment les plus inopportuns !

\- Ah vraiment ?

Mais le professeur ne s'étendit pas sur la manière et la façon dont il avait reçu les lettres de Sarah. Comme elle s'en était doutée, Severus ne lui avait pas répondu. Elle ne s'en était pas offusquée. En revanche, elle s'était amusée à lui envoyer une lettre tous les trois jours, changeant de hibou à chaque fois, pour ne lui raconter que des futilités, comme son petit-déjeuner ou ses promenades. Cela lui avait coûté cher mais ça en valait la peine vu la tête que faisait Severus aujourd'hui.

Il était presque l'heure de la réunion et tous les enseignants se réunirent dans une salle, juste à côté de celle des professeurs. Caroline lança un regard insistant à Sarah qui fit mine de l'ignorer. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler maintenant de Severus (car c'était bien de lui dont son amie voulait discuter) et lui signifia d'un mouvement de tête qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard. Minerva arriva quelques minutes après qu'ils se soient tous installés.

\- Bonjour à tous ! dit la directrice, debout face à tous les enseignants assis. Merci d'avoir écourté vos vacances pour venir à cette réunion exceptionnelle. J'imagine que vous êtes très impatients de savoir pour quelle raison je vous ai fait venir. Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps.

Et vers la porte de la salle de réunion, elle lança "Veuillez entrer s'il vous plaît !"

La porte s'ouvrit et plusieurs sorciers entrèrent. En les reconnaissant, les professeurs de Poudlard commencèrent à murmurer. Sarah ne connaissait aucune des personnes qui se trouvaient devant elle. Ils étaient au nombre de trois : un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, brun, à la haute stature et à l'air affable, un second homme un peu plus vieux que le premier, les cheveux déjà blancs et une jeune femme qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, tout au plus. Elle avait les cheveux bruns et les avait relevés dans un chignon lâche. Elle avait également un bloc-notes sous la main pour prendre des notes.

\- Je vous présente le directeur de la Coopération Magique Internationale, Paul Duncan, continua Minerva en présentant l'homme brun, et son assistante, Hermione Granger. Je crois que vous vous rappelez de notre ancienne élève.

Les enseignants acquiescèrent tous, sauf Sarah.

\- Et voici le directeur des Jeux et Sports Magiques, Hugh Janssen.

Ce dernier hocha la tête vers les professeurs.

\- Messieurs, je vous laisse la parole, s'écria Minerva en se retirant et en s'asseyant sur la première chaise.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent pour savoir qui des deux allait parler en premier et Paul Duncan avança d'un pas. Hugh Janssen et l'assistante Hermione Granger s'assirent à côté de la directrice.

\- Bonjour messieurs, dames ! lança-t-il avec un fort accent irlandais. Comme la directrice McGonagall vous l'a dit, je vous remercie d'être là aujourd'hui. Nous avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Nous avons décidé de relancer une nouvelle fois le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Il y eut des haussements de voix parmi les professeurs mais qui s'éteignirent rapidement après un regard sévère de Minerva.

\- Oui, j'imagine très bien votre surprise. Ce tournoi a été arrêté pendant de nombreuses années, puis, a été relancé une fois il y a dix ans mais s'est terminée par la mort tragique d'un des candidats. Alors pourquoi refaire un Tournoi aujourd'hui ? Depuis plusieurs années, nous œuvrons pour améliorer nos relations avec les ministères de la magie européens mais c'est un travail de longue haleine. La guerre avec Vous-Savez-Qui et les Mangemorts nous a beaucoup affaibli sur la scène internationale et auprès de nos partenaires étrangers. Nous avons lancé il y a dix mois une commission dirigée par mon assistante Hermione Granger pour savoir ce que nous pourrions faire pour améliorer l'image de la Grande-Bretagne dans le monde sorcier. Beaucoup de sorciers britanniques mais également d'autres pays européens, ont été interrogés. Et nous sommes venus à la conclusion qu'un événement tel que celui du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers arriverait à fédérer le maximum de personnes. Alors, après des mois et des mois de discussions et de négociations avec Poudlard, l'école de Durmstrang et celle de Beauxbâtons, nous sommes finalement parvenus à une entente. Nous ne referons aucune des erreurs passées.

Il fit une pause et jeta un coup d'œil vers son collègue. Celui-ci décida de se lever de sa chaise et avança de quelques pas.

\- Bonjour ! Comme vous l'a dit Paul, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers sera relancé cette année. L'édition précédente s'était déroulée à Poudlard. Cette année, nous avons décidé qu'elle aurait lieu à l'école de Beauxbâtons en France. J'aimerais vous assurer que la sécurité sera notre priorité. Les trois écoles ont fait appel à leur ministère respectif et une équipe d'Aurors internationale a été constituée afin d'assurer le bon déroulement des épreuves. De plus, aucune triche ne sera tolérée et tous les enseignants présents aux événements devront se soumettre à un serment strict pour que le champion de chaque école ait les mêmes chances de réussite. Chaque champion sera également coaché par l'ancien champion de leur école, ce qui sera une grande première. Enfin, chaque épreuve sera jugée non pas par les directeurs de chaque école mais par de grands sages sorciers venant de toute l'Europe.

Hugh Janssen se tourna vers les deux personnes du Ministère mais ces derniers n'avaient rien à ajouter.

\- Avez-vous des questions ? demanda-t-il en retournant vers les professeurs.

Plusieurs mains se levèrent.

\- Avez-vous laissé la limite d'âge à 17 ans pour les participants ? demanda Filius qui était au premier rang.

\- Oui, seuls les sorciers qui auront eu 17 ans avant le 31 octobre de cette année pourront participer.

\- Etant donné que le tournoi se déroulera à Beauxbâtons, cela signifie que notre directrice Minerva partira de Poudlard pour plusieurs mois. Qui assurera la direction en son absence ? demanda Septima.

\- Je laisserai la direction à Filius, répondit Minerva en prenant la parole. Je nommerai un directeur adjoint et accorderai un assistant à Filius pour les cours de Sortilèges. Mais nous pourrons parler de ces détails dans un second temps. Avez-vous d'autres questions qui concernent le Ministère ?

D'autres questions furent posées sur le déroulement du tournoi (les champions seraient sélectionnés par la Coupe de feu, il y aurait trois épreuves), l'équipe d'Aurors qui sera créée (les Aurors seraient au nombre de 20 et viendraient de tous les pays d'Europe), en quoi consisterait les épreuves (les directeurs du Ministère de la Magie ne purent en dire plus, étant tenus par le secret)… Hugh Janssen et Paul Duncan tentèrent de répondre comme ils le purent. Puis, les enseignants se turent.

\- Si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, termina le directeur de la Coopération Magique Internationale, nous allons nous retirer. Demain matin, mon assistante Miss Granger reviendra à Poudlard pour se réunir avec l'équipe de Poudlard qui partira pour le Tournoi et discuter de tous les détails. Je vous remercie pour votre attention.

Les trois personnes du Ministère partirent ensuite de la salle de réunion.

Brusquement, les enseignants se mirent à parler tous en même temps.

\- Wow mais c'est fantastique ! s'écria Anthony, aussi joyeux qu'un enfant qui venait de recevoir son cadeau de Noël.

\- C'est un sacré événement ! s'exclama George, tout aussi enjoué.

\- J'espère que le ministère a bien réfléchi et que la sécurité sera à son maximum comme ils le prétendent ! s'inquiéta Carolyn, plus terre à terre.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est si dangereux ? demanda Sarah, curieuse.

\- Oui, plutôt ! Comme tu l'as entendu, il y a eu un mort lors de la dernière édition.

\- Oh...

Sarah resta silencieuse. Le parchemin que lui avait envoyé Minerva deux semaines auparavant lui avait expliqué quelques détails mais pas tous. Elle avait été excitée par le Tournoi mais ne pensait pas que cela pouvait être aussi dangereux...

\- Un peu d'attention, s'il vous plaît ! lança Minerva d'une voix forte leur intimant le silence. Avant que vous ne discutiez entre vous de cet événement, j'ai quelques informations à vous annoncer.

Les professeurs se turent immédiatement et écoutèrent leur directrice.

\- Filius sera donc le directeur en intérim de Poudlard pendant mon absence, c'est-à-dire, pendant huit mois. Septima sera la directrice adjointe. Avec Filius, nous avons déjà convenu d'une assistante pour les cours de Sortilèges : Miss Jenna Baldwin. Elle arrivera dans deux jours à Poudlard. Trois professeurs devront m'accompagner pour le Tournoi et ceci pour plusieurs raisons. Une dizaine d'élèves de sixième et septième année partiront avec moi en France et bien qu'un seul candidat sera choisi pour participer au Tournoi, les autres élèves resteront en France. Les cours devront donc leur être assurés. Nous choisirons les candidats potentiels avant la rentrée et les préparerons pendant deux mois pour cet événement. Avec la commission qui sera constituée de Hermione Granger, des trois professeurs, de Filius et de moi-même, nous choisirons les meilleurs élèves pour nous accompagner.

\- Qui avez-vous choisi pour vous accompagner ? demanda George avec attente.

\- Severus Rogue, Aurora Sinistra et Sarah Turner.

George, Anthony et Carolyn lancèrent un regard surpris vers leur amie. Sarah haussa les épaules à leur attention.

\- Qui assurera les cours de ces professeurs ? demanda Pomona.

\- Nous ferons appel à des professeurs remplaçants : le professeur Slughorn a bien voulu revenir pour une nouvelle année scolaire. Il redeviendra également le directeur de la Maison Serpentard. Le professeur Proxima remplacera Aurora comme à son habitude et un ancien Auror, le professeur Swanson, se chargera de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Nous accueillerons également un nouveau professeur en remplacement de Bathsheda qui est partie à la retraite : Lucy Goldstein.

\- Sur quels critères avez-vous choisi ces professeurs ? demanda George qui semblait déçu de ne pas avoir été sélectionné.

\- Ces trois professeurs ont les capacités d'enseigner plusieurs matières. Pour Sarah, c'est encore plus particulier puisqu'elle parle français, ayant des origines françaises.

George lui lança un regard surpris. Les enseignants restèrent silencieux méditant sur tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

\- Si vous n'avez plus de question à me poser, je vais vous laisser. Les nouveaux professeurs arriveront dans les prochains jours. Nous organiserons le cocktail de la rentrée un peu plus tôt que prévu afin que vous fassiez connaissance avec eux. Severus, Aurora, Sarah, merci de venir dans mon bureau après le dîner, à 20h ce soir.

Minerva se leva de sa chaise comme tous les autres professeurs et sortit de la salle de réunion. Les enseignants retournèrent dans la salle des professeurs dans un grand brouhaha.

Carolyn prit immédiatement Sarah par le bras et l'entraîna en-dehors de la salle de réunion, accompagnée de George et Anthony. Ils décidèrent d'aller prendre le thé dans l'appartement le plus proche, c'est-à-dire celui du professeur de Métamorphoses.

\- Alors, raconte-nous tout ! lui intima Carolyn après qu'ils se soient installés sur le canapé du salon de George et que ce dernier leur ait servi du thé (et du café jus de chaussette pour Sarah qui n'était toujours pas habituée au tea time anglais).

\- Il y a deux semaines, j'ai reçu un courrier de Minerva m'expliquant que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers allait être de nouveau organisé et qu'il aurait lieu en France, à Beauxbâtons. Vous savez que mon grand-père maternel était français. Ma mère, qui a vécu en France une grande partie de son enfance, m'a appris le français quand j'étais petite et je partais presque tous les étés en vacances chez mes cousins en Bourgogne. Mon grand-oncle a un vignoble du côté de Mâcon.

\- Je savais que tu avais des origines françaises mais pas que tu parlais français, s'écria George, impressionné.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous en parler. Mais Minerva était au courant, vu que nous en avions discuté lors de mes premiers entretiens avant mon arrivée à Poudlard. J'ai été tout d'abord surprise par sa demande, surtout après ma malheureuse aventure dans la Forêt Interdite.

\- Elle ne t'en a pas tenu rigueur, c'était juste une petite erreur de parcours, dit Anthony, avec un sourire.

\- Minerva connaît aussi mes connaissances en Botanique et en Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Je pense que le fait de parler français a fait pencher la balance. C'est pourquoi elle m'a choisie pour l'accompagner.

\- J'avoue, je suis jaloux ! lui lança George sans détour. J'aurais bien aimé partir en France pour plusieurs mois ! Surtout qu'il paraît que l'école de Beauxbâtons vaut vraiment le coup d'œil !

\- J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça… mais…

Sarah resta pensive pendant quelques secondes.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il, Sarah ? lui demanda Carolyn, inquiète.

\- J'ai quand même hésité avant de répondre positivement à la demande de Minerva, répondit-elle, après un instant de réflexion.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est une super opportunité, s'exclama George.

\- Je vais partir pendant huit mois, ça fait long, non ? Je ne vous reverrai plus pendant tout ce temps.

Carolyn éclata de rire, George la regarda un air hilare sur le visage et Anthony lui tapota le dos un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Tu ne peux plus te passer de nous, c'est ça ? s'écria ce dernier.

\- Honnêtement, je vais partir huit mois, vous ne serez pas là et je serai avec Aurora avec qui je n'ai jamais parlé, Severus qui est loin d'être le compagnon le plus sympathique du monde et Minerva qui peut être aussi froide qu'un glaçon quand elle le veut. Et je devrais assurer les cours à une dizaine d'élèves dans des matières que je maîtrise moins. Cela ne va pas être drôle tous les jours.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis sûre que tu rencontreras plein de gens intéressants à Beauxbâtons, dit Carolyn.

\- Vous allez vraiment me manquer !

\- A nous aussi !

Son amie la prit dans ses bras. Même si Sarah ne les connaissait que depuis un an, les trois enseignants avaient toujours été là pour elle. Elle était inquiète de ce qui allait advenir. C'était une chance de passer huit mois en compagnie de Severus. Mais si cela se passait mal ? Son amitié avec le professeur de DCFM était naissante et si par malheur ils se disputaient, les huit mois à passer ensemble deviendrait une torture… Et elle ne pourrait se confier à personne.

Quand il fut 20 heures, Sarah se dirigea vers le bureau de Minerva. Elle y retrouva Aurora qui s'apprêtait à monter dans le bureau de la directrice. Elle connaissait très peu l'enseignante. Cette dernière était plutôt discrète. Sarah se demanda si elles réussiraient à s'entendre. Elles échangèrent un sourire sans dire un mot et montèrent chez Minerva.

Severus était déjà présent. Minerva avait également invité Filius en sa qualité de directeur provisoire de Poudlard. Les deux enseignantes s'installèrent à leurs côtés en face de la directrice.

\- Dès demain, nous allons envoyer un courrier à tous les parents d'élèves afin de les prévenir des nouvelles dispositions de l'école pour la rentrée ainsi que de l'année à venir, dit Minerva. Filius, je vous laisse rédiger la lettre et vous me la ferez lire avant de l'envoyer. De plus, nous devrons être totalement transparents sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Les parents seront inquiets, surtout avec ce qui s'est déroulé il y a dix ans. Une partie du corps enseignant ne sera plus là, nous devons les rassurer. Nous allons également envoyer une dizaine d'élèves hors de l'école et devrons assurer leur protection, surtout celle du futur champion. Même si des Aurors seront présents, ce tournoi reste dangereux. Quand nous aurons choisi les candidats qui partiront avec nous, nous devrons organiser une réunion d'information avec tous les parents concernés. Aurora, pourriez-vous vous en charger s'il vous plaît ?

\- Oui, Minerva, répondit cette dernière.

\- Severus, avec l'aide de Carolyn, vous vous occuperez d'accueillir les nouveaux enseignants à Poudlard. Nous aurons quatre nouvelles personnes, et je ne compte pas Horace, cela fait beaucoup pour une année. Je contacterai le professeur Vinkersson à ce sujet demain. Elle prendra ensuite le relais en votre absence.

\- C'est noté, fit simplement Severus.

\- Et vous, Sarah, pour l'instant, je ne vous donne pas de mission, mais dès demain, vous seconderez Miss Granger dans l'organisation des ateliers de la semaine. Elle aura besoin d'une interlocutrice privilégiée parmi le corps enseignant. Vous représenterez donc Poudlard. J'attends de vous un grand professionnalisme.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Minerva, lança une Sarah, déterminée.

\- Avez-vous des questions ?

Les enseignants se regardèrent les uns les autres. Ils savaient qu'ils en sauraient bien plus le lendemain, dès qu'ils commenceraient les ateliers avec le Ministère.

\- Demain, soyez tous présents à 9h dans la salle de réunion. Filius, nous nous verrons à 11h pour le courrier. Très bonne soirée.

Ils sortirent du bureau de la directrice. Sarah en profita pour marcher à côté de Severus. Ils allaient dans la même direction puisque leurs appartements se situaient dans les cachots. Sarah prit la parole la première sachant qu'elle ne devait pas compter sur le professeur de DCFM pour lui parler.

\- Cela nous changera de ne plus être à Poudlard pendant une si longue période, dit-elle en lui lançant un coup d'œil.

\- En effet, répondit-il avec nonchalance.

\- Cela me fait un peu de peine de laisser mes élèves pour presque un an…

\- Le professeur Slughorn s'en occupera très bien.

\- Oui, c'est un bon professeur, c'est vrai. Néanmoins, ils vont me manquer. Mais pas qu'eux… les professeurs ici aussi.

\- Vous auriez pu refuser et rester ici.

_Et je ne vous aurais pas vu pendant huit mois, hors de question !_ faillit répondre Sarah mais elle se retint.

\- Je ne pouvais pas refuser une telle opportunité, dit-elle en réprimant ses émotions. Êtes-vous déjà allé en France, Severus ?

Ce dernier lui lança un coup d'œil. Non, Sarah n'allait pas le lâcher aussi facilement. Il contint un soupir d'exaspération.

\- Oui, cela m'est déjà arrivé... deux fois.

\- Vraiment ? s'écria-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Où êtes-vous allé ? A Paris, j'imagine !

\- Je ne suis passé que brièvement à Paris. J'ai plutôt visité la campagne française.

\- Oh ! Il faut absolument que vous alliez à Paris ! C'est une ville magnifique ! Pensez-vous que nous aurons le temps d'y passer, lors d'un week-end ?

\- J'en doute…

\- Je vais tenter d'organiser cela ! Je vous emmènerai à Paris !

\- Quoi ? s'exclama le professeur, surpris.

\- Oui, je vous ferai visiter cette ville magnifique.

Severus se renfrogna devant l'excitation de Sarah.

\- Je ne pense pas que…

\- Oh, arrêtez de faire votre timide ! Si nous en avons l'occasion, nous prévoirons un week-end, voire quelques jours !

\- Je ne suis pas timide, répliqua-t-il. Je pense juste que ce serait malavisé.

\- Comment cela ?

Il se tourna franchement vers elle, ils étaient presque arrivés à l'étage de son appartement.

\- Nous ne nous connaissons pas, Sarah. Vous ne pouvez pas organiser un week-end à Paris en ma compagnie. Nous ne sommes que de simples collègues.

\- De simples collègues peuvent bien organiser ce genre de sortie, non ? En toute amitié bien sûr, rajouta-t-elle rapidement.

\- Ce n'est pas le genre de relations que je souhaite avec mes collègues, dit-il implacablement.

Sarah sentit une boule se former dans son ventre. Néanmoins, elle avait besoin d'une réponse claire et nette.

\- Quelle genre de relation voulez-vous avoir avec vos collègues ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement inquiète.

Son cœur palpitait fort dans sa poitrine et elle avait les mains moites.

\- Une relation normale entre collègues : échanger sur nos cours et partager nos points de vue lors de nos repas ou dans la salle des professeurs. Cela me suffit. Je ne recherche pas d'amitié. Donc, si vous organisez un week-end à Paris, je n'y participerai pas, sauf si bien sûr Minerva souhaite faire un détour dans la capitale française pendant notre séjour.

Sarah fit beaucoup d'efforts pour contenir ses sentiments.

\- Je vois, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Ils continuèrent à marcher sans dire un mot supplémentaire. Pourtant, Sarah vivait une tempête intérieure. Elle avait envie de pleurer, de taper sur les murs, ou encore de dire à Severus tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais à quoi bon maintenant ? Il semblait clair : il n'y avait pas d'amitié possible entre eux. Cela signifiait qu'il n'y aurait certainement pas plus.

Ils descendirent encore un étage puis arrivèrent aux appartements du professeur de DCFM.

\- A demain, Sarah ! lui lança Severus.

Il tourna les talons et la laissa seule dans le couloir.

* * *

_Alors, que pensez-vous du retour du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?_

_J'avais envie de donner un nouveau souffle à mon histoire (je n'allais tout de même pas écrire une nouvelle année avec une Sarah toujours plus amoureuse de Severus, et donc, encore plus déprimée, un Tournoi de Quidditch et des oiseaux-éléphants XD). Et puis, j'avais envie de mettre un peu plus d'aventure et de piquant ! La France était pour moi un cadre idéal ^^ (vous me trouvez chauvine ? Mais pas du tout XD). J'ai pris également la liberté de faire venir trois professeurs avec la directrice (honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment Madame Maxime et Karkaroff ont géré des dizaines d'étudiants seuls pendant des mois, ils devaient forcément être aidés de professeurs...). J'ai pensé à plein de petites surprises (l'arrivée de la délégation de Poudlard à Beauxbâtons, l'école française et ses professeurs, les trois épreuves, le trio qui sera un peu plus présent...)_

_En tout cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite. C'est vraiment un pari que je fais et je ne suis pas sûre que tout le monde adhérera. Mais voilà, je suis l'auteure, donc, quelque part, je peux écrire ce que je veux XD !_

_A noter : je suis désolée pour les lectrices (y'a-t-il des lecteurs ici ? Sinon, veuillez lever la main s'il vous plait !) qui attendent avec beaucoup d'impatience une évolution dans la relation entre Severus et Sarah. Malheureusement, pour moi, il n'y a pas de raccourci possible pour ce couple, surtout avec un homme tel que Severus (enfin, c'est comment je conçois le personnage dans ma tête !). Donc, le chemin est encore long et difficile mais ne désespérez pas ^^ je ne serai pas trop cruelle avec vous... juste un peu XD !_

_Encore à tous, une très bonne année et à très bientôt !_

_MinnieMey_


	19. Préparation pour le Tournoi

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je viens de voir que je venais de dépasser les 5.000 lectures (ou visionnages) sur cette histoire. Je vous avoue, je suis contente ! Cette histoire me tient beaucoup à coeur (j'aime beaucoup Sarah et le Severus que je dépeins ici) et voir qu'elle peut plaire me remplit le coeur de joie *o* ! Merci en tout cas pour votre fidélité ^^_

_Je suis ravie que la plupart d'entre vous ait adhéré à mon idée de relancer le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à l'école de Beauxbâtons ! Cela me fait vraiment plaisir et me motive pour vous proposer une histoire digne de ce nom._

_J'espère que la suite vous plaira. L'école française apparaîtra à partir du chapitre prochain ;)_

_Très bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 19 - Préparation pour le Tournoi **

Sarah était à nouveau déprimée. En même pas 24 heures à Poudlard, elle était passée par tous les états : joyeuse, excitée, en colère, déprimée. Pourtant, quand elle était partie de l'école, six semaines auparavant, elle avait été sereine. Severus Rogue l'avait emmenée voir des oiseaux-éléphants. Il avait passé du temps à les rechercher pour elle. Elle savait qu'il avait fait tous ces efforts pour se faire pardonner de ses remarques acerbes et méprisantes et elle avait espéré au fond d'elle-même qu'il ressente un peu plus à son encontre que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer. Cela aurait pu, étant donné la réserve du professeur. Elle était certainement allée trop loin avec sa proposition de visiter Paris avec lui mais elle avait voulu le tester. Peut-être aurait-elle dû demander un simple rendez-vous aux Trois Balais ? Il n'aurait pas pu refuser. Elle avait été stupide et trop confiante. Et maintenant, il était trop tard pour lui proposer un rendez-vous. Il n'avait pas envie de devenir son ami alors qu'elle pensait qu'une amitié naissait entre eux.

Elle se leva difficilement de son lit. Quand elle se regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bain, elle avait les yeux bouffis et tenta de réparer les dégâts de plusieurs heures de pleurs avec une potion Bonne Mine. Cela ne fonctionna qu'à moitié. Elle n'allait quand même pas s'ensorceler pour cacher ses cernes ! Eh bien, tant pis ! Elle garderait sa tête affreuse et tenterait de ne pas regarder Severus dans les yeux, voilà.

D'une humeur de dragon, elle s'habilla, prit un maigre petit-déjeuner sans grand enthousiasme et monta vers la salle de réunion.

Elle fut la première arrivée ce qui n'était pas étonnant puisqu'elle avait trente minutes d'avance. Elle décida alors de passer dans la salle des professeurs mais celle-ci était vide. Les enseignants étaient toujours en vacances et profitaient certainement de la tranquillité de l'école pour faire une grasse matinée ou vaquer à d'autres occupations. Certains avaient une vie de famille également et passaient leurs derniers jours de congés avec les êtres qui leur étaient chers.

Elle se servit un café et repartit dans la salle de réunion. Hermione Granger, l'assistante du directeur de la Coopération Magique Internationale, venait d'arriver. Elle attendait devant la salle. Cela eut pour effet de dissiper le mécontentement de l'enseignante.

\- Bonjour, lui lança Sarah, de sa voix la plus aimable possible.

\- Bonjour, Professeure ! lui répondit-elle.

\- Je n'ai jamais été votre professeure. Appelez-moi Sarah, s'il vous plaît !

\- Oh, c'est vous, Sarah Turner ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ron m'a beaucoup parlé de vous !

Sarah plissa les yeux.

\- Vous voulez parler de Ron Weasley ? L'Auror qui joue au Quidditch ?

\- Oui, c'est lui, rit Hermione. C'est mon petit ami.

\- Oh ! Je ne savais pas ! Quand vous le reverrez, transmettez-lui mes amitiés ! Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis le tournoi de Quidditch.

\- Je le lui dirai ! lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

La professeure de Potions ressentit une immédiate sympathie envers la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noisettes.

\- Nous sommes les premières. Souhaitez-vous un café ? Ou un thé en attendant ?

\- Euh… oui pourquoi pas !

\- Suivez-moi !

Sarah emmena Hermione dans la salle des professeurs et lui offrit une tasse de thé. L'ancienne élève observait la salle avec grand intérêt. C'était la première fois qu'elle entrait dans la salle des professeurs de Poudlard. Tout ce qu'elle connaissait de ce lieu, c'était sa lourde porte dans le couloir, ayant attendu de nombreuses fois ses enseignants quand elle était étudiante pour parler des cours ou des devoirs.

\- Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous pour le Ministère ? lui demanda Sarah, curieuse.

Elles étaient revenues dans la salle de réunion.

\- Cela fait trois ans maintenant. J'ai tout d'abord fait des études de droit magique, puis, passé le concours pour entrer au Ministère.

\- Vous ne souhaitiez pas commencer au Département de la Justice ? Puisque vous avez fait des études de droit…

\- Vous pouvez me tutoyer, Sarah. Je veux dire, je ne pense pas que nous ayons une grande différence d'âge…

Sarah sourit.

\- Hum… d'accord, répondit-elle simplement.

Hermione sourit à son tour et reprit la conversation.

\- C'est ce que je souhaitais au début mais il n'y avait pas de poste disponible. On m'a alors proposé ce travail d'assistante, une vraie opportunité !

\- Le directeur Duncan a l'air d'être un homme sympathique.

\- Oui, c'est un très bon chef qui me laisse prendre des initiatives. Je suis satisfaite. Mais j'espère toujours entrer dans le département de la Justice Magique. Certainement, dans deux ou trois ans, le temps de faire mes armes dans ce département.

\- Et comment vont Ron et Harry ?

\- Oh, très bien ! Ils partent souvent en mission. D'ailleurs, tu vas les revoir puisque Ron fera partie de l'équipe d'Auror internationale et Harry, en tant qu'ancien Champion, sera présent pour coacher l'élève de Poudlard.

\- Harry était un ancien Champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? Il y a dix ans ?

Sarah réfléchit quelques instants.

\- Mais il ne devait pas avoir plus de 14 ou 15 ans, non ?

\- En effet… c'est plutôt une longue histoire… Je te la raconterai quand nous aurons un peu plus de temps. Vu que nous allons nous voir souvent, les occasions ne manqueront pas !

\- Je suis impatiente de connaître cette histoire !

Les deux jeunes femmes ne purent continuer leur discussion puisque Minerva ainsi que Filius, Severus et Aurora arrivèrent dans la salle de réunion. Après de brèves salutations, ils entrèrent dans le vif du sujet. Hermione prit la parole, avec un air sérieux. Elle prenait à coeur son rôle de représentante du Ministère.

\- Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour préparer la participation de Poudlard au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Nous devons arranger la venue d'une dizaine d'étudiants, de trois professeurs ainsi que de vous, professeur McGonagall à l'école de Beauxbâtons mais nous devons également penser à toute la logistique, la façon dont vous allez arriver devant l'école française et comment vous vous organiserez pendant les huit mois où vous serez en France.

\- Quand tu parles de "la façon dont nous allons arriver", qu'entends-tu par là ? demanda Sarah, curieuse.

Minerva parla à la place de son ancienne étudiante.

\- Les écoles étrangères arrivant dans l'école qui reçoit doit faire en sorte de démontrer ses capacités magiques. Il y a dix ans, lorsque Beauxbâtons est arrivé à Poudlard, c'était dans un immense carrosse tiré par douze Abraxans.

\- Vraiment ? s'écria Sarah, rêveuse. Elle n'avait jamais vu d'Abraxan de sa vie.

\- Oui et Durmstrang est arrivé dans un bateau immergé. Donc, nous devons faire notre possible pour trouver une arrivée qui sera digne de Poudlard. En revanche, je ne souhaite pas faire un grand étalage de magie, je préfère les entrées percutantes mais sobres.

Les professeurs réfléchirent pendant quelques instants, puis, Sarah eut une soudaine idée.

\- Et si nous arrivions à dos de Sombrals ?

Minerva releva un sourcil, Filius eut un petit rire, Aurora plissa les yeux, Severus fut pensif et Hermione fut mal à l'aise.

\- Voyager à dos de Sombrals est très inconfortable, dit cette dernière d'une petite voix.

\- Cela dépend combien de temps, s'exclama Sarah. Nous n'avons pas à faire tout le voyage à dos de Sombrals, juste le temps de notre arrivée devant l'école. Nous pourrions par exemple, aller à Beauxbâtons... d'ailleurs, où se trouve cette école ?

\- Dans les Pyrénées, dit Severus.

\- D'accord.

Sarah réfléchit encore quelques instants. Les Pyrénées, ce n'était pas la porte à côté. Ils ne pouvaient pas emmener des Sombrals par portoloin...

\- Et si nous allions dans les Pyrénées par le Poudlard Express ?

Ils levèrent tous la tête et la regardèrent, surpris. La professeure de Potions développa son idée.

\- Le Poudlard Express semble l'un des emblèmes de l'école. Nous garderions les Sombrals dans le train et à quelques kilomètres de l'école, nous monterions dessus et ferions notre entrée sur leur dos. Hagrid m'a dit que les Sombrals de la Forêt Interdite était la plus grande colonie du monde. Ils écoutent au doigt et à l'oeil le garde-chasse. L'école les utilise même comme moyen de transport entre la gare de Pré-au-Lard et Poudlard. Nous pouvons dire qu'ils font la fierté de cette école, non ?

\- Je vois déjà plusieurs contraintes dans votre proposition, Sarah, dit Severus brusquement.

\- Lesquelles ?

\- Tout d'abord, je ne suis pas sûr que tous les élèves puissent voir des Sombrals, ce serait embêtant s'ils tombaient de ces créatures devant des centaines d'étudiants, sans compter les éventuelles blessures. De plus, le train sera utilisé pour les élèves pour rentrer chez eux à Noël et à Pâques et il faudra s'occuper des Sombrals, Hagrid ne sera pas avec nous.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que c'est un problème si des élèves ne peuvent pas voir les Sombrals, dit Sarah en réfléchissant. Mais nous pourrions les entraîner ou les mettre par deux. Vous imaginez : voir des élèves arriver à dos d'un animal que peu de gens peuvent voir. L'arrivée serait époustouflante ! Et je pourrai m'occuper des Sombrals ! J'en suis tout à fait capable ! Vous savez, ils ne demandent pas beaucoup d'entretien. Il faut juste leur donner la nourriture qu'ils souhaitent mais honnêtement, ils arrivent à se débrouiller seuls. Et concernant le Poudlard Express et les besoins de l'école, nous pourrions tout à fait prévoir des modes de transport alternatifs, comme des portoloins ou le Magicobus.

\- Mais tout ceci coûte cher ! Qui financera cela ?

Minerva était pensive mais prit la parole au bout de quelques instants.

\- Le Ministère de la Magie nous a octroyé quelques fonds pour la participation de Poudlard au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Cela pourrait couvrir les frais de transport.

\- Et le Pouldard Express a déjà été utilisé pour des anciennes éditions du Tournoi, intervint Hermione. J'ai fait quelques recherches avant la réunion d'aujourd'hui et le train est déjà allé à Beauxbâtons et à Durmstrang. De plus, il semblerait que la délégation de ces époques l'utilisait également comme moyen de logement.

\- Cela pourrait limiter nos frais sur place, reprit Minerva.

Les professeurs et Hermione réfléchirent encore quelques instants, puis, la directrice prit enfin la parole.

\- C'est décidé ! Nous irons à Beauxbâtons avec le Poudlard Express, dit-elle brusquement à la grande surprise de la potionniste. J'aime beaucoup votre idée, Sarah. Nous emmènerons des Sombrals afin de monter dessus pour notre arrivée dans l'école et nous les utiliserons comme moyen de transport à chaque fois que nous nous y rendrons. Nous devrons bien sûr entraîner les élèves qui ne pourront pas les voir. Je pense que ce sera notre plus grand défi. Mais je suis d'accord avec Sarah. La Forêt Interdite renferme la plus grande communauté de Sombrals du monde. Beaucoup nous envie ces créatures. De plus, grâce à Hagrid, elles sont bien apprivoisées. D'ailleurs, je crois que vous avez un ami Sombral, n'est-ce pas Sarah ?

Cette dernière lui fit un grand sourire, ravie et flattée que la directrice ait approuvée son idée.

\- Les cours se dérouleront dans le train, continua Minerva, et nous pourrons y dormir également. Aurora, je vous laisse voir avec Filius comment nous pourrons organiser des convois d'élèves par portoloin ou Magicobus pour les vacances de Noël et de Pâques.

Aurora qui n'avait rien dit pendant toute la conversation hocha simplement la tête.

\- Filius, nous nous occuperons de l'aménagement du train.

\- C'est noté, dit le professeur de Sortilèges d'une voix excitée. Ensorceler le Poudlard Express pour en faire un lieu de vie serait un de ses plus grands défis.

\- Et moi, je contacterai l'école de Beauxbâtons pour savoir comment nous pourrons accéder à l'école par voie ferrée, reprit Hermione, qui nota quelques mots sur son parchemin.

\- Miss Granger, Sarah sera votre interlocutrice directe à Poudlard pour toutes les questions du Ministère concernant cet évènement, continua Minerva.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un sourire. Elles étaient toutes les deux enthousiastes de travailler ensemble.

\- Nous devons également réfléchir à la sélection des candidats, continua Minerva. Sarah et Severus, je souhaite que vous vous occupiez de cette partie.

Sarah fit la grimace cette fois mais ne dit rien. Depuis le début de la réunion, elle n'avait pas osé lever la tête vers le professeur. Ce dernier ne semblait pas différent de son attitude habituelle, lui parlant d'une manière nonchalante. Ils discutèrent encore de la logistique puis terminèrent la réunion une heure plus tard. Ils se reverraient une dernière fois avant la rentrée à Poudlard.

La professeur de Potions rangea ses affaires et était prête à partir quand Severus l'arrêta.

\- Vous avez cinq minutes, Sarah ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête en ne faisant pas attention aux soubresauts de son coeur. Il avança vers elle et s'assit sur une des chaises de la salle de réunion. Elle fit de même.

\- Concernant notre mission, nous allons nous partager les professeurs. Etant donné que vous vous entendez bien avec Carolyn, George, Anthony et Hagrid, je vous laisse les contacter pour qu'ils nous remettent une liste de cinq à six élèves de sixième et septième année qu'ils considèrent aptes à participer au Tournoi. Je vais m'occuper des autres professeurs.

\- D'accord, dit-elle en fuyant le regard perçant de l'enseignant.

\- Demandez-leur de nous remettre une liste avant la fin de la semaine.

Sarah hocha la tête. Severus la regarda en plissant les yeux.

\- Vous êtes bien silencieuse tout d'un coup, fit-il.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Malheureusement, elle avait du mal à cacher ses sentiments. Elle trouva une excuse.

\- J'ai dû manger quelque chose qui est mal passé. Ne vous inquiétez pas !

\- Vous voulez une potion pour votre ventre ?

\- Non, ça ira ! J'ai ce qu'il faut, dit-elle précipitamment.

Elle se leva soudain et prit congés, prétextant un rendez-vous imaginaire. Severus la regarda partir, pensif.

Comme prévu, Sarah alla voir chacun de ses amis enseignants afin qu'ils puissent lui donner des noms d'élèves potentiels pour le tournoi. La liste en main, elle retrouva les professeurs, Minerva et Hermione pour une dernière réunion trois jours avant la rentrée scolaire. Ils discutèrent longuement des étudiants, ayant chacun une idée précise de leurs capacités. Finalement, ils choisirent douze élèves, appartenant à différentes maisons, neuf de septième année et trois de sixième année, pour venir participer au Tournoi. Filius leur envoya un parchemin afin de les prévenir de leur sélection.

Ils décidèrent également de réunir les sélectionnés à la rentrée scolaire avec leurs parents afin de leur donner toutes les informations nécessaires pour leur départ.

La fin de cette journée se termina par le cocktail de bienvenue de la rentrée scolaire. Minerva proposa à Hermione de rester ce qu'elle accepta avec joie. Sarah eut enfin l'occasion de parler un peu plus avec l'ancienne élève de Poudlard. Celle-ci lui raconta comment la précédente édition du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers s'était déroulée : il y avait eu quatre candidats au lieu de trois, dont Harry Potter, à cause d'un faux professeur malveillant (et Mangemort de surcroît) qui avait déposé son nom à sa place. La coupe de feu avait considéré Harry comme un élève d'une quatrième école. L'adolescent, d'à peine 14 ans, avait vaillamment passé les deux premières épreuves avec brio. La dernière épreuve, malheureusement, s'était terminée par la mort du second champion de Poudlard, Cédric Diggory, ainsi que le retour de Voldemort.

Sarah, qui était accompagnée de Carolyn, George et Anthony, avait écouté silencieusement l'histoire incroyable du jeune sorcier. Ses amis connaissaient plus ou moins l'histoire mais pas avec autant de détails, n'étant plus à Poudlard à cette époque et n'ayant eu connaissance que de quelques bribes.

\- Je suis impressionnée par le courage de Harry ! lança Sarah.

Elle se souvenait bien du jeune homme sympathique et modeste du Tournoi de Quidditch. Elle l'avait apprécié à l'époque mais eut un nouvel élan d'affection pour lui.

\- Il n'est pas le Survivant pour rien ! s'écria Carolyn. Il était déjà doué à cet âge ! Cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit celui qui ait battu Tu-Sais-Qui !

Hermione sourit. Si Harry avait été là, il n'aurait su quoi répondre. Il détestait qu'on le complimente ainsi, répliquant toujours qu'il avait été aidé.

\- Harry est en effet quelqu'un de spécial ! dit-elle.

\- J'ai hâte de le revoir, s'exclama Sarah.

\- Lui aussi a hâte de te revoir !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, tu lui as fait une bonne impression quand vous vous êtes rencontrés il y a six mois.

\- Il m'a été de bons conseils ! sourit-elle.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Anthony voulut dire quelque chose à George mais ce dernier ne l'écoutait pas. Sarah se tourna vers lui, puis, dirigea son regard vers l'objet de son attention. Le professeur de Métamorphoses regardait, non dévisageait plutôt, la nouvelle professeure de Runes, Lucy Goldstein, qui discutait avec Filius et Septima.

Lucy Goldstein devait avoir dans les 25 ans. Elle avait une longue chevelure ondulée blonde cendrée avec des yeux marron-verts et une silhouette élancée. Sarah convint qu'elle était plutôt une belle femme.

\- Il a buggé ! s'écria Anthony, en passant la main devant les yeux de George.

Ce dernier cligna des yeux et regarda son ami.

\- Oui ?

Carolyn et Anthony éclatèrent de rire.

\- La nouvelle professeure de Runes semble à ton goût, lança Sarah, avec un air malicieux.

George rougit, elle ne l'avait jamais vu autant embarrassé, même quand il essayait de la draguer l'année précédente. Elle échangea un regard lourd de sens à Carolyn qui était toute aussi surprise.

\- Eh bien, il va falloir qu'on fasse connaissance !

Et sans attendre, Carolyn se dirigea directement vers Lucy Goldstein et lui proposa de se joindre à eux. La jeune femme, tout d'abord étonnée, accepta son invitation et vint vers eux.

\- Bonsoir, je suis Sarah Turner, lança l'américaine avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Bonsoir ! répondit la professeur de Runes, légèrement intimidée.

\- Et voici Anthony Garrigan, professeur d'Alchimie, George Crimson, professeur de Métamorphoses et Hermione Granger !

\- Oh, fit Lucy, à l'attention de l'employée du Ministère de la Magie, en la reconnaissant. Hermione Granger était une célébrité en Grande-Bretagne, après ses exploits avec le Survivant. Miss Granger, allez-vous enseigner ici ?

\- Pas du tout ! dit-elle en riant. J'ai été invitée car je fais affaire avec l'école en ce moment.

\- D'accord.

\- Lucy, tu étais étudiante à Poudlard ? demanda Sarah.

\- Oui, je suis diplômée depuis huit ans.

\- Et qu'as-tu fait depuis ta sortie de l'école ?

\- J'ai fait des études approfondies de Runes à l'école supérieure de Moscou, puis, je suis devenue traductrice. Dès que j'ai entendu que le professeur Babbling partait à la retraite, j'ai postulé immédiatement pour le poste. J'ai toujours rêvé d'être enseignante !

La nouvelle professeure semblait sympathique. Tout d'abord réservée, elle se détendit rapidement à leur contact. Sarah trouva George étrangement silencieux. L'année précédente, il avait été bien plus volubile avec elle. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Quand Sarah et George partirent ensemble de la Salle des Professeurs, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui faire une remarque.

\- Lucy Goldstein te plait vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

George s'arrêta de marcher quelques instants, puis, reprit sa marche dans le couloir.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? lui demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

\- Car tu était silencieux et tu n'arrêtais pas de la dévisager.

S'il avait fait plus clair, Sarah aurait juré qu'il rougissait.

\- Hum… peut-être…

\- Tu sais, cela ne me dérange pas ! Je veux dire, si Lucy te plait, c'est tant mieux ! Je sais que tu as eu des sentiments pour moi mais c'est terminé depuis longtemps. Si tu souhaites la draguer, je n'ai rien contre.

George fut pensif quelques instants.

\- C'est vrai que je la trouve jolie, j'ai comme on peut dire un coup de coeur pour elle. Mais… comme je me suis bien planté avec toi… je ne sais plus trop comment je dois réagir…

\- Sois toi-même, George ! L'amour, ça ne se commande pas. Nous ne pouvions pas être ensemble car je ne partageais pas tes sentiments mais c'est différent avec Lucy. Peut-être n'est-elle pas insensible à ton charme ? Vas-y juste doucement pour ne pas la presser. A part ça, fais comme tu as l'habitude de faire ! Tu es quelqu'un de formidable, je suis sûre qu'elle pourrait succomber à ton charme.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil, ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Et dire que Sarah Turner me donne un cours sur l'amour ! Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles !

\- N'importe quoi ! Tu sais bien que je suis nulle en amour ! Jamais je ne pourrai te donner de conseils ! Tu es bien plus expérimenté que moi à ce sujet...

Sarah se renfrogna. Elle n'avait pas avancé d'un iota avec Severus, elle était même au niveau moins 50. George remarqua sa baisse d'humeur.

\- Comment cela se passe-t-il avec Rogue ?

Sarah ouvrit grand les yeux. Comment était-il au courant ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Rogue te plait, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh… c'est Carolyn qui te l'a dit ?

\- Pas du tout ! Je m'en suis rendu compte tout seul ! A la fin de l'année dernière, tu étais complètement déprimée car tu avais eu une dernière dispute avec la chauve-souris. Tu sais et ,désolé de te le dire, mais on lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. On sait quand tu es heureuse ou malheureuse.

Sarah était dépitée. Elle savait qu'elle était une mauvaise menteuse mais que tout le monde puisse lire en elle, ç'en était déprimant… George continua de parler, voyant son amie silencieuse.

\- Quand tu es revenue de vacances, tu étais vraiment rayonnante. Tu parlais même à Severus naturellement mais quelque chose a changé depuis. Je ne sais pas quoi… en tout cas, tu ne lui parles plus depuis et tu es souvent morose. Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle réfléchit. Devait-elle se confier à George ? D'habitude, Carolyn était sa confidente. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de choses personnelles avec le professeur de Métamorphoses. Elle hésita.

\- Tu sais, tu peux me faire confiance, je ne dirai rien à personne, lui dit-il voyant son hésitation. Je sais que parfois, je suis un peu lourd avec mes blagues mais je peux te conseiller… en tant qu'homme… bien que je ne comprenne pas totalement Severus Rogue, je peux quand même te donner mon avis. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, que je ne l'aime pas et que mon avis risque d'être subjectif, malgré tout, je peux mettre de côté mes sentiments personnels pour te conseiller.

Sarah inspira profondément. Que perdait-elle à se confier à George ? Rien.

\- Oui, je suis amoureuse de Severus Rogue, soupira-t-elle. D'ailleurs, je suis amoureuse de lui depuis des mois. C'est un peu à cause de mes sentiments pour lui que nous n'avons pas pu sortir ensemble, toi et moi.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu…

\- En fait, l'année passée, nous avons eu pas mal de différents. Et puis, à la fin de l'année, on a enfin réussi à se comprendre. J'étais partie ravie de Poudlard, pensant que cette année serait bien différente. Mais finalement, je m'étais bercée d'illusions le concernant…

George plissa les yeux mais la laissa parler.

\- Il m'a clairement dit qu'il ne recherchait pas d'amitiés à Poudlard. Dans l'école, il ne souhaite que des collègues de travail, rien de plus.

\- Cela ne me surprend pas vraiment de lui, dit-il au bout de quelques instants. Rogue a toujours été un homme réservé. Il est toujours solitaire, ne dit que le minimum, n'est aimable que par nécessité. Il reste égal à lui-même et si tu ne l'aimes pas, c'est tant pis pour toi. Il ne s'attache pas aux sentiments des autres à son encontre.

Sarah se sentit encore plus déprimée.

\- Je ne dis pas ça pour te rendre plus malheureuse, Sarah, se rattrapa-t-il. C'est juste un constat. Mais d'après ce que tu me dis, cela ne signifie pas que c'est peine perdue avec lui !

\- Comment ça ? s'écria-t-elle en relevant la tête.

\- Pour moi, tu as encore toutes tes chances avec lui. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il dit qu'il ne veut pas d'amis à Poudlard que vous ne serez jamais rien d'autre. En effet, ce sera sûrement plus compliqué pour toi de le conquérir mais il ne t'a pas dit qu'il n'était pas intéressé par toi, ni qu'il ne t'aimait pas.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien confiant, George. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas du tout comment m'y prendre avec lui…

George la dévisagea.

\- Tu sais ce que je ferai, moi ?

\- Non, quoi ?

\- Je l'ignorerai totalement.

\- Comment ?

\- Ignore-le, fais-toi désirer ! Montre que tu ne t'intéresses pas à lui. La plupart du temps, cela fonctionne.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment convaincue…

\- Essaie et tu verras bien ! Qu'as-tu à perdre ? Tu es au point zéro avec lui, alors ça ou autre chose…

Sarah sourit. George rendait les choses si simples.

\- Merci pour tes conseils ! Je vais peut-être t'écouter !

Ils échangèrent un sourire et se quittèrent.

La rentrée scolaire arriva enfin.

Sarah fut beaucoup moins stressée que lors de sa première rentrée. Elle savait désormais à quoi s'attendre. Elle ne s'émerveilla pas de la beauté de la Grande Salle avec son plafond magique, ni ne fut impressionnée par l'arrivée des étudiants ou par la chanson étrange du choixpeau magique.

Quand la directrice fit son discours, il y eut un silence religieux dans la Grande Salle. Tous les élèves, contrairement à l'ancienne édition du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui avait eu lieu dix ans auparavant, étaient au courant et attendaient avec impatience le nom des sélectionnés pour aller en France. Certains étaient déjà au courant, bien sûr, mais pas toute l'école.

\- Bonsoir à tous, dit Minerva d'une voix forte à l'attention des élèves de Poudlard. Le corps enseignant et moi-même sommes ravis de vous accueillir pour une toute nouvelle année à Poudlard. Comme vous le savez certainement, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers aura lieu une nouvelle fois mais à l'école de Beauxbâtons en France. En tant que directrice de l'école, je partirai avec la dizaine d'élèves que les professeurs et moi-même avons sélectionné pour le Tournoi. Les professeurs Rogue, Sinistra et Turner m'accompagneront en France. Ils seront remplacés par les enseignants suivants.

La directrice présenta les trois enseignants qui les remplaceraient, puis, expliqua ce que cela impliquerait pour Poudlard. Elle présenta également la professeur Goldstein qui fut accueillie par des applaudissements. Sarah remarqua que George avait applaudi avec chaleur et regardait la jeune femme avec des yeux étincelants. Lucy Goldstein lui plaisait vraiment.

Puis, Minerva lut à haute voix la liste des élèves qui viendraient en France. La professeur de Potions remarqua que certains élèves de septième année étaient déçus de ne pas avoir été appelés mais il avait fallu faire un choix. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire venir tous les septièmes années avec eux. La directrice termina son discours en demandant aux élèves qui l'accompagneraient une attitude exemplaire quand ils seraient en France car ils représenteraient l'école. Et même si un seul Champion sera révélé le 31 octobre, tous les autres sélectionnés devront le soutenir avec fierté.

Le repas de la rentrée commença enfin. Sarah, cette fois, ne se jeta pas sur les plats typiquement écossais ou britanniques mais prit une part d'une classique tourte à la viande avec des légumes et des pommes de terre sautées. Elle fut surprise d'entendre Severus renifler à ses côtés. Comme l'an passé, elle était assise à côté du professeur.

\- Alors, comme ça, le haggis avec du poulet au curry ne vous plait plus ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air ironique.

Sarah faillit s'étrangler avec son verre de Xerès. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette remarque. Elle reprit contenance et se tourna vers lui.

\- Pas aujourd'hui, non !

\- Vous m'avez pourtant soutenu dur comme fer l'année précédente que c'était délicieux.

Elle pouffa de rire.

\- C'est bon mais… en vérité, pas tout ensemble…

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, bon… arrêtez de vous moquer, Severus ! dit-elle, confuse. Oui, l'an passé, je voulais faire ma fière et je vous ai dit que c'était délicieux. C'était bon, c'est vrai… mais pas autant que la tourte à la viande avec des pommes de terre...

Il haussa les sourcils, un sourire hilare sur les lèvres.

\- Et vous qui vouliez me faire goûter cette horreur !

\- Je ne dis pas que c'était mauvais…

\- Alors pourquoi n'en reprenez-vous pas aujourd'hui ?

Sarah n'allait tout de même pas lui avouer qu'elle avait eu du mal à digérer cet infâme mélange et qu'elle avait passé une très mauvaise nuit après cet épisode.

\- Vous me lancez un défi, Severus ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un air taquin. Si je mange du haggis avec du poulet au curry, que me donnerez-vous en échange ?

Il écarquilla les yeux devant l'audace de Sarah. Elle n'avait pas l'attitude d'une Puckwoodgenie, ni d'une Poufsouffle ce soir !

\- Euh… que voulez-vous en échange ? s'écria-t-il, désarçonné, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

Sarah sourit devant l'embarras du professeur. Elle fut prise d'une inspiration et mit de côté sa réserve.

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aimerais de vous en échange, répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Mais voilà… je vais être gentille avec vous. Si vous mangez du haggis et du poulet au curry avec moi, alors, nous serons quittes !

\- C'est complètement stupide ! dit-il en reniflant, tout en étant intrigué par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

\- Je ne le ferai que si vous en mangez avec moi !

Sarah tourna la tête vers son plat et continua à manger l'air de rien.

\- D'accord ! lui lança-t-il subitement.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Allez-y, je vous regarde !

Il croisa les bras et attendit patiemment. Sarah soupira. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de repasser une mauvaise nuit mais si c'était pour voir la tête de dégoût de Severus quand il mangerait l'infâme mélange, elle était prête à tout. Sous les regards insistants du professeur, elle prit un peu de haggis et de poulet au curry dans son assiette et mélangea le tout. Elle regarda le résultat de sa tambouille avec aversion mais tenta de cacher ses sentiments avec un sourire plaqué sur son visage.

\- Bon appétit ! s'exclama-t-elle à son attention en levant une fourchette remplie de nourriture marron-jaunâtre.

Elle regarda Severus dans les yeux pendant qu'elle fourrait le couvert dans sa bouche. Elle déglutit difficilement mais réussit à avaler le tout. Au goût, ce n'était pas si mauvais que cela. C'était juste pâteux et fort en mouton et en curry. Elle vit que le professeur avait pâli.

\- A vous maintenant ! dit-elle.

Il regarda son assiette avec dégoût.

\- Vous ne voulez… pas me proposer… autre chose en échange… ? tenta-t-il.

\- Où est passé votre courage, Severus ? le réprimanda-t-elle, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Ce n'est que du haggis et du poulet au curry, certes, mélangés ensemble. Mais rien de plus !

Severus regretta amèrement de lui avoir parlé en premier lieu. S'il ne lui avait pas fait de remarque, il ne se serait pas retrouvé dans cette situation embarrassante. Du haggis et du poulet au curry… mais quelle idée stupide ! Il soupira et leva finalement sa fourchette. Quand il avala l'infâme mélange, il grimaça et mâcha avec répugnance. Il réussit à tout garder dans sa bouche et à avaler sans vomir. Mais il dut boire un grand verre d'eau pour faire passer le goût. Comment avait-elle pu manger tout un plat ?

Sarah éclata d'un rire franc et cristallin. La tête de Severus valait vraiment une indigestion ! Elle s'essuya les yeux tellement elle avait ri. Elle ne fit pas attention au regard plein d'intérêt que lui lança le professeur.


	20. L'école de Beauxbâtons

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Tout d'abord, je souhaiterais m'excuser de mon retard de publication mais j'ai eu une semaine extrêmement chargée et il m'était impossible de publier ce chapitre (il fallait que je trouve le temps de le relire au moins deux ou trois fois et de le corriger...)._

_J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Je vous avoue, j'ai parfois un peu de mal avec mon écriture._

_Est-ce que ma version de l'école de Beauxbâtons vous convient ? J'espère sincèrement !_

_Très bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 20 - L'école de Beauxbâtons**

Les deux mois de préparation pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers passèrent vite. Sarah ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle avait partagé ses cours avec le professeur Slughorn et malgré tout, elle était débordée : elle donnait des cours privés de potions aux étudiants qui avaient été sélectionnés pour partir en France et elle passait beaucoup d'heures avec Pomona et Hagrid pour les cours de sixième et septième année de Botaniques et de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Étant donné qu'elle enseignerait ces matières aux sélectionnés pendant presque un an, elle devait préparer les programme de l'année. Elle n'était pas la seule à être autant submergée par le travail, Severus et Aurora étaient dans la même situation qu'elle.

De plus, elle passait tous ses dimanches matins avec Hagrid dans l'enclos des Sombrals afin que les créatures s'habituent à elle (ce qui ne fut pas très compliquée puisqu'ils la connaissaient déjà) et les préparer psychologiquement pour leur voyage. En effet, elles n'étaient pas que de simples créatures ailées, elles avaient également leur propre sensibilité et les changer d'environnement pour un temps aussi long pouvait les perturber.

Le dimanche après-midi était consacré aux entraînements de vol des élèves avec les Sombrals. Tous les étudiants ne pouvaient pas les voir comme Severus s'en était douté. Sarah décida alors que les élèves se mettraient par deux pour monter une créature. C'était plus rassurant pour les étudiants qui ne pouvaient pas les voir. Au début, hésitants voire effrayés, les étudiants devenaient de plus en plus confiants semaine après semaine.

En sa qualité de représentante de Poudlard auprès du Ministère, Sarah voyait régulièrement Hermione pour faire un point sur l'avancée des préparations : l'ensorcellement du train, l'entraînement des élèves sur les Sombrals, le trajet jusqu'à Beauxbâtons, la logistique (emmener et faire vivre pendant huit mois 16 personnes, 10 créatures magiques et 4 elfes de maison ne serait pas une mince chose à faire) et bien d'autres sujets.

La réunion avec les parents des élèves sélectionnés se déroula sans encombre. Malgré tout, certains étaient inquiets pour la sécurité de leurs enfants. Il était hors de question qu'un nouvel élève ne meure pendant ce Tournoi, les professeurs ainsi que le Ministère devraient assurer la protection du futur champion et des élèves sélectionnés.

La veille du départ pour la France, un 28 Octobre 2004, Sarah passa une dernière soirée avec ses amis Carolyn, George et Anthony dans son appartement. Elle avait invité Lucy Goldstein qui faisait désormais partie de leur groupe. La professeure de Potions remarqua la proximité du professeur de Runes avec celui de Métamorphoses et s'en réjouit. Ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble mais elle voyait bien que les deux enseignants n'étaient pas indifférents l'un envers l'autre.

\- Tu m'enverras un hibou dès qu'il y aura eu de l'avancement entre eux ? chuchota Sarah à l'oreille de Carolyn, en regardant les deux tourtereaux.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Je pense qu'ils seront ensemble dans deux-trois semaines, voire peut-être même avant la fin du mois !

\- Tu crois que George oserait ?

\- Je pense oui… Lucy a l'air de l'apprécier. Regarde !

En effet, cette dernière rougissait à chaque fois que George s'approchait un peu trop près d'elle. Elle riait également à chacune de ses blagues, qu'elles soient drôles ou non. L'amour pouvait rendre aveugle parfois, se dit Sarah en pouffant de rire.

\- Je trouve que George a changé depuis quelques temps, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Oui, en effet, renchérit son amie. C'est un peu grâce à toi !

\- Ah oui ? s'exclama Sarah, en haussant les sourcils.

\- Si tu ne l'avais pas jetée comme tu l'as fait l'année dernière, il ne se serait certainement jamais remis en question !

Sarah observa George d'un air dubitatif.

\- Et comment ça se passe avec Severus ?

Sarah s'assombrit. Elle n'aimait pas trop parler du professeur de DCFM.

\- Il est égal à lui-même : toujours aussi arrogant et hautain, dit-elle en soupirant. Mais il fait quelques efforts pour être un peu plus agréable. Au moins, quand on se parle, il ne prend pas un ton méprisant. Néanmoins, en ce moment, il n'arrête pas de me chercher. C'en est même fatigant.

En effet, après l'histoire du "haggis au poulet curry", Severus Rogue trouvait toutes les occasions pour tester Sarah : il lui faisait des remarques désagréables sur ses potions, sur sa trop grande largesse envers ses élèves, sur sa façon de gérer ses relations avec Hermione Granger…

Carolyn plissa les yeux.

\- Intéressant, dit-elle simplement.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il d'intéressant à cela ? J'ai l'impression qu'il fait exprès d'être lourd. J'aimerais bien qu'il arrête de scruter tout ce que je fais ! La dernière fois, il m'a même fait une remarque sur la façon de tenir ma fourchette…

Son amie sourit mais ne dit rien. Elle avait bien sûr remarqué les échanges particuliers entre les deux professeurs. Sarah ne s'en rendait pas encore compte mais quelque chose avait changé chez Severus. Elle décida de ne rien dire. Si Sarah et Severus devaient un jour être en couple, l'évolution de leur relation suivrait le cours normal des choses. Elle ne voulait pas non plus donner de faux espoirs à Sarah qui se montait la tête un peu trop facilement.

Le lendemain matin, les étudiants, les trois professeurs, la directrice ainsi que dix Sombrals et quatre elfes de maison partirent en direction du Poudlard Express. Bien qu'il fût encore tôt, toute l'école s'était levée pour célébrer leur départ. Sarah se sentit gênée par autant d'affection de la part de ses amis et de ses élèves.

L'américaine n'était jamais montée dans le Poudlard Express auparavant et découvrit en même temps que les sélectionnés le nouvel aménagement qu'avait prévu Minerva et Filius. La première voiture avait été modifiée pour devenir la salle à manger ainsi que la salle commune des étudiants. La deuxième était dédiée aux appartements des élèves qui devaient se partager une cabine pour deux. Grâce à la magie, chaque compartiment était spacieux. Des lieux d'aisance avaient été créés en début et en fin de wagon. Puis, venait la voiture des salles de cours et d'études ainsi que la salle des professeurs. Enfin, la dernière voiture était dédiée aux appartements des professeurs. Sarah choisit le compartiment le plus au fond afin d'être la plus proche du wagon-enclos des Sombrals. Afin de stresser le moins possible les créatures magiques, Filius avait ensorcelé l'enclos pour qu'il soit une réplique exacte de leur habitat naturel dans la Forêt Interdite. Les Sombrals avaient de l'espace, pouvaient brouter l'herbe, même voler dans les airs. Le résultat était époustouflant. C'était de la belle magie.

Sarah déposa ses affaires dans sa chambre. Certes, elle était petite mais assez spacieuse pour qu'elle ait un lit, une armoire, une table, une chaise ainsi qu'une étagère. Elle avait largement de l'espace pour se mettre debout et faire quelques pas sans se cogner sur les meubles. De plus, à sa grande joie, elle avait sa propre salle de bain. Elle était minuscule (un WC, une douche et un lavabo) mais c'était bien suffisant. Bien sûr, prendre des bains lui manquerait mais elle avait entendu parler de sources chaudes dans les Pyrénées et elle comptait bien en profiter quelques fois.

Elle sortit de son compartiment et vit Severus sortir de sa propre chambre, juste à côté de la sienne. Son cœur fit un bond. Ils allaient vivre très proches l'un de l'autre pendant plusieurs mois. Le professeur se tourna vers elle et celle-ci espéra qu'il n'avait pas remarqué ses joues en feu.

\- La chambre vous convient ? lui demanda-t-elle, cachant sa gêne.

\- Je ne vais pas me plaindre, répondit-il toujours de son air nonchalant.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- J'imagine que votre atelier de potions et votre bibliothèque vous manqueront !

Il renifla.

\- Et vous me prêterez avec grand plaisir votre atelier quand j'en aurai besoin et j'ai accès à tous les livres qu'il me faut, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Oui bien sûr. Et tant mieux pour vos livres.

Sarah se sentit brusquement ridicule.

\- Et votre chambre ? s'enquit-il.

\- Oh, euh, parfaite, dit-elle précipitamment, elle ne pensait pas qu'il s'inquièterait de son confort. Je n'ai pas de baignoire mais ça ira.

\- Vous allez vivre dans un train, pas dans un hôtel 4 étoiles.

\- Ne commencez pas, Severus ! le gronda-t-elle gentiment. Je ne me plaignais pas, je faisais juste une remarque.

\- Pourtant, vous aviez l'air déçu quand vous avez dit ne pas avoir de baignoire, dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Elle se renfrogna. Severus trouvait toujours quelque chose à redire et avait l'air de se délecter de sa réaction confuse car il avait un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle décida de l'ignorer et de se diriger dans la salle des professeurs, où Minerva était déjà installée. Elle se plaça sur le siège le plus proche de la fenêtre et sortit un livre pour passer le temps.

Malheureusement, le voyage serait long, il durerait 36 heures : le train mettrait 7 heures pour arriver à Londres. Puis, de Londres, il prendrait la direction de Ashford, attendrait la nuit pour pouvoir traverser le tunnel sous la Manche sans qu'aucun moldu ne le voit passer. Pour réaliser cet exploit, ils avaient demandé l'aide des Ministères de la Magie français et britannique pour réussir à traverser discrètement. Ensuite, ils arriveraient très tôt à Paris. De là, le Poudlard Express prendrait le chemin habituel du Beauxbâtons Express pour l'école française. Ils arriveraient finalement aux alentours de 16h à la gare d'Aragnouet sur Charme. Puis, ils se prépareraient pour faire leur entrée à Beauxbâtons. Sarah avait hâte de voir le visage surpris des enseignants et des élèves français à la vue de la délégation française sur des Sombrals. Elle était fière du dernier entraînement qu'elle avait réalisé avec les professeurs et les étudiants à dos des créatures ailées. Si tout se passait bien, leur arrivée resterait dans les anales.

Elle n'avait pas de cours prévu ce matin, les élèves étant avec Severus et Aurora. Cette après-midi, elle comptait faire un cours de potions commun avec les douze élèves. Bien que trois d'entre eux étaient des sixième années, ils avaient largement le niveau pour préparer des potions de septième année et elle n'avait pas à s'embêter avec deux programmes.

La première matinée dans le train se passa tranquillement pour la professeure. Elle avait bien avancé dans la lecture du roman d'amour d'Hestia Jones et avait relu ses notes pour son cours de l'après-midi. Quand il fut l'heure de déjeuner, elle alla dans la salle à manger où les elfes de maison qui les accompagnaient avaient préparé leur repas. Comme tout elfe de maison qui se respecte, ils étaient nulle part en vue. Pourtant, Sarah avait bien envie d'aller les remercier pour le premier repas qu'ils leur avaient préparé car il était délicieux. Les étudiants étaient déjà installés et elle s'assit aux côtés des deux autres enseignants et de Minerva. Malgré le manque de place, ils avaient de l'espace.

Severus mangeait silencieusement à ses côtés. Elle n'avait pas envie de le lancer sur un sujet au risque de se prendre une nouvelle remarque. Les discussions avec le professeur étaient devenues fatigantes pour Sarah, pas dans le mauvais sens du terme ceci dit. Néanmoins, cela lui demandait un effort supplémentaire.

L'après-midi, elle enseigna les potions pendant quatre heures aux douze étudiants présents. Elle dut les séparer pour qu'ils concoctent une potion d'énergie. Grâce à la magie de Filius, ils ne souffraient pas des secousses du train et pouvaient travailler sans que les chaudrons ne bougent. Ils furent assidus et silencieux.

En fin de journée, le Poudlard Express arriva enfin à la gare d'Ashford. Les étudiants et les professeurs purent se dégourdir les jambes une heure durant pendant que quelques employés du Ministère de la Magie discutaient avec Minerva sur la suite du trajet.

Ils dînèrent tranquillement dans la salle à manger, puis, les professeurs laissèrent les élèves dans leur petite salle commune pour se détendre dans leur propre salle de repos.

Aurora, avec qui Sarah n'avait toujours pas réussi à briser la glace, décida de se retirer dans sa chambre. Minerva était toujours dans la salle à manger avec les employés du Ministère. Elle se retrouva seule avec Severus.

Ce dernier ne fit pas attention à elle et lisait un livre sur la sorcellerie perdue des Incas. Elle eut honte de sortir son propre roman d'amour, qui était loin d'être aussi intellectuel que le sien. Néanmoins, elle n'avait que ce livre sous la main. Elle s'installa confortablement devant lui, sortit "L'année du Boursouflet Rose" et se plongea dedans comme si de rien n'était. Entre son livre à la jaquette rose et celui de Severus hautement plus sérieux à la jaquette noire, l'un assis en face de l'autre, ils détonnaient par leur nette dissemblance.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Severus ne put s'empêcher de lui faire une remarque.

\- Votre livre est intéressant ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air narquois.

_Et voilà, ça commence !_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Sarah.

\- Certainement bien plus intéressant que le vôtre, lui répondit-elle en levant à peine les yeux de son livre.

Elle n'eut pas à le regarder pour savoir qu'il haussait les sourcils.

\- Hestia Jones est tombée bien bas, ne put-il s'empêcher de commenter.

Cette fois, elle releva la tête.

\- Vous connaissez l'auteure ? lui demanda-t-elle les yeux brillants.

\- Oui, un peu…

\- C'est mon auteure britannique favorite ! Elle était Auror mais s'est reconvertie dans l'écriture de roman.

\- C'est ce que j'avais entendu. De quoi celui-ci parle-t-il ?

Sarah ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Si Severus savait de quoi parlait l'histoire, il ne voudrait certainement plus lui adresser la parole.

\- Hum… cela parle d'une jeune sorcière qui travaille dans un magazine de mode… et, euh… elle recherche le grand amour mais ne tombe que sur des idiots… jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur un moldu célèbre… voilà !

Elle avait bredouillé ces paroles. Bien sûr, elle avait omis de dire que l'auteure décrivait de nombreuses scènes interdites au moins de 18 ans. Elle n'osa pas regarder son interlocuteur, étant sûre qu'il avait un sourire ironique plaqué sur ses lèvres.

\- Et c'est si intéressant que cela ? demanda-t-il, d'un air narquois.

\- Oh oui, c'est très drôle. L'auteure écrit très bien.

\- Hum hum.

\- Et votre livre ? De quoi parle-t-il ?

Il plissa les yeux et sourit d'un air à la limite du mépris.

\- Cela parle de l'histoire des incas, de l'incompréhension de la perte de leur magie et de leur civilisation perdue. Cela n'est pas aussi romancé que le Boursouflet Rose ! continua-t-il, à la limite du sarcasme.

\- Je n'ai pas honte de mes lectures, vous savez ! Bien sûr, mon roman n'est pas aussi "instructif" que le vôtre mais il permet de se détendre. Oui, moi, j'aime bien me détendre, le soir…

Severus renifla. Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux. La professeur de Potions soupira faiblement.

\- Je suis allée au Machu Picchu, vous savez, dit-elle soudain, comme si elle voulait lui prouver quelque chose. Quand je travaillais dans une réserve au Pérou. Un guide sorcier m'a fait entrer dans des endroits interdits aux touristes moldus. C'était intéressant. Y êtes-vous déjà allé ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas eu cette chance, dit-il les lèvres pincées.

\- Vous devriez, Severus, c'est magnifique !

Il ne répondit pas et replongea dans son livre sans faire plus attention à elle. L'humeur de Sarah s'assombrit. Elle ne savait pas ce que Severus avait en tête. Il lui parlait, essayait de la déstabiliser, puis, quand il n'y arrivait pas, il l'ignorait simplement. C'était frustrant car malgré ses questions, il ne semblait pas vraiment s'intéresser à elle. Elle aurait bien voulu parler de ce qu'elle avait vu au Pérou. Certes, elle n'était pas une experte de la civilisation Inca mais ils auraient pu en discuter ensemble étant donné qu'il semblait s'y intéresser d'après son livre. Non, l'homme était bien trop fier. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : il lui serait difficile, voire impossible, d'être autre chose pour lui qu'une simple collègue.

Le temps passa, le train se mit finalement en mouvement. Il était tard et Sarah aurait dû aller dans sa chambre pour se reposer mais Severus ne semblait pas vouloir aller dans son compartiment. Et c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle avait envie de rester à ses côtés.

Elle s'endormit finalement, bercée par les roulements du train, son livre sur ses genoux.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, seule dans la salle des professeurs. Severus était parti et son premier sentiment fut de la déception. Il aurait pu la réveiller pour qu'elle aille dormir dans sa chambre mais non, il l'avait laissée toute seule. Elle se releva et fit tomber à moitié sur le sol la couverture qu'elle avait sur les épaules. Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être couverte. Elle ramassa le plaid gris qu'elle ne connaissait pas et reconnut l'odeur légère du professeur de DCFM. Alors, Severus l'avait laissée ici mais il l'avait quand même couverte d'une couverture. Finie sa déception, elle trouva son geste attendrissant. Le cœur plus léger, elle alla se coucher dans son compartiment.

Le lendemain matin, la professeure de Potions se leva tôt pour faire un tour dans l'enclos des Sombrals. Muskogee vint immédiatement la voir. Elle lui offrit quelques morceaux de viande rouge qu'elle avait spécialement préparé pour lui et alla voir chacune des créatures pour vérifier leur état. Les Sombrals semblaient s'accommoder au voyage et n'étaient pas affectés par le côté artificiel de leur nouvel habitat. Sarah se sentit rassurée.

Quand le train se trouva à une heure de leur destination, élèves et professeurs se préparèrent pour leur arrivée. Sur un croquis d'Aurora, de nouveaux uniformes avaient été conçus pour l'occasion. En effet, il n'y avait plus de distinction de maison chez les élèves de Poudlard et seul le blason de l'école décorait les vêtements des étudiants (sur leur chemise, cravate et pull).

Le Poudlard Express ralentit enfin et entra dans un long tunnel. Quand il s'arrêta totalement, la délégation britannique sortit enfin du train. Après avoir passé autant de temps dans un espace aussi confiné, ils étaient tous contents de se dégourdir les jambes et de respirer l'air frais de la montagne.

Sarah ne perdit pas une seconde et sortit les Sombrals de leur enclos. Elle demanda à chacun des élèves et des professeurs de s'occuper de sa propre créature. Elle avança en tête avec Muskogee et ils sortirent enfin du tunnel pour arriver dans un petit village sorcier du nom d'Aragnouet sur Charme, comme le nom de la gare. Des habitants étaient sortis de leur maison et regardaient avec curiosité la procession de sorciers aux capes sombres avec leurs chevaux cadavériques (pour ceux qui pouvaient les voir). Ils arrivèrent ensuite aux abords d'une forêt et sur un hochement de tête, montèrent à dos de Sombral.

Minerva prit la tête de leur convoi et tous la suivirent. Les Sombrals prirent de l'élan et s'envolèrent dans les airs. Ils volèrent au-dessus d'une grand forêt avant d'apercevoir au loin le château de Beauxbâtons qui était entouré de montagnes. Sarah avait entendu parler de cette école mais ce qu'elle avait lu n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle voyait. L'école ressemblait à un vrai château de conte de fées avec ses hautes tours et ses toits pointus aux ardoises grises anthracite. Sarah se rappela le château d'Ussé qu'elle avait visité enfant avec ses parents. Beauxbâtons en était presque l'exacte réplique. Son excitation grandit à mesure qu'elle s'approcha.

Les Sombrals dépassèrent l'immense grille du château, forgée en fer. La délégation de Poudlard était attendue car ils passèrent le mur magique qui protégeait l'école sans aucun encombre.

Ils arrivèrent ensuite dans un grand jardin à la française disposée autour d'une fontaine centrale qui était connue pour porter le nom de l'alchimiste français le plus connu du monde sorcier : Nicolas Flamel. Elle représentait des anges gardiens qui volaient autour d'un arbre gigantesque. Flamel avait fait ses études à Beauxbâtons et avait grandement participé à sa construction et sa rénovation.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant un immense château de plusieurs étages aux pierres beiges.

Les élèves de Beauxbâtons ainsi que leurs enseignants attendaient patiemment dans la cour de l'école. Ils étaient visibles de loin, avec leurs capes bleues. Minerva fit changer le cap de son Sombral pour se diriger vers eux et atterrit toute en douceur et avec grâce, comme le reste de la délégation de Poudlard, sous des "Oh", des "Ah" et des applaudissements. Sarah fut ravie de leur prouesse : aucun élève n'était tombé. Vu les regards étonnés ou interloqués de certains élèves français (certainement des élèves ne pouvant pas voir les Sombrals), leur arrivée avait été impressionnante.

La directrice de Poudlard descendit de sa créature ailée et se dirigea directement vers une très grande femme avec un carré brun, Madame Maxime. Malgré sa très haute taille, Sarah la trouva élégante. Les deux femmes se serrèrent la main et se sourirent avec chaleur.

\- Comment allez-vous, Minerva ? lança Madame Maxime en anglais, avec un fort accent français.

\- Tout va bien, merci ! Et vous, Olympe ?

\- Je me porte à merveille. Je vous présente Ivan Petroff, le directeur de Durmstrang.

Les élèves de Durmstrang et leurs professeurs étaient arrivés une heure avant ceux de Poudlard et Minerva fut présentée à un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Il avait un air rustre avec son allure imposante, mais c'était certainement dû à son manteau en fourrure car son visage était amical. Il inspirait la sympathie.

Sarah aida tous les élèves à descendre de leur Sombral puis demanda aux créatures de repartir dans leur enclos et de ne revenir que dans quelques heures, après le banquet. Les Sombrals, des créatures très intelligentes, comprirent immédiatement et s'envolèrent sous les cris étonnés de certaines personnes. La professeur de Potions épousseta ses vêtements et suivit le convoi de Poudlard, invité à entrer dans le château de Beauxbâtons.

Elle admira les belles tenues à la française : les vêtements des élèves français étaient en soie fine. Les filles portaient une chemise bleue ciel avec une jupe volante de la même couleur, ainsi qu'une petite cape et un chapeau élégant. Les garçons portaient une chemise, un pantalon et une veste de la même couleur. Ils portaient également une casquette sur la tête. Tous étaient habillés avec goût et sobriété.

Elle referma la marche de la procession et se retrouva au même niveau qu'un homme brun aux cheveux très courts, certainement un professeur français puisqu'il ne portait pas de fourrure sur les épaules. Il lui fit un large sourire.

\- Enchanté ! lui lança-t-il en anglais avec un fort accent français. Je suis Olivier Morteau, professeur de Créatures Magiques !

\- Enchantée ! lui répondit-elle dans un français parfait, quasiment sans accent. Je suis Sarah Turner, professeur de Potions !

\- Oh, vous parlez français ? s'exclama-t-il dans cette même langue.

\- Oui.

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

\- Il va falloir que vous m'en disiez plus ! Car vous avez un léger accent, donc, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas française.

\- Non, pas du tout mais mon grand-père était français.

\- Oh.

\- Je suis américaine.

\- Vraiment ? Et que fait une américaine, parlant parfaitement le français, à l'école de Poudlard ?

\- C'est une très longue histoire…

\- J'ai tout mon temps.

Sarah ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Severus Rogue, qui entendit le rire de la professeure de Potions, se retourna et regarda les deux individus en plissant les yeux.

Ils se dirigèrent tous dans la Salle de Réception de l'école de Beauxbâtons qui avait été aménagée en grand buffet avec des tables disposées ça et là pour s'asseoir. La grande pièce ressemblait à une salle de réception digne du Château de Versailles, avec ses lustres en cristal, ses hautes fenêtres, ses grands miroirs et ses cadrans dorés.

Sarah remarqua qu'Hermione était présente, accompagnée de Ron Weasley en sa qualité d'Auror et Harry Potter, ancien Champion de Poudlard. Elle se dirigea directement vers eux, suivie de près, à sa grande surprise, par le professeur de Créatures Magiques.

Elle salua le trio avec un sourire qui fut réciproque. Elle présenta Olivier Morteau au trois jeunes gens, puis, se tut pour écouter le discours de la directrice de Beauxbâtons.

\- Bonsoir à tous ! lança Madame Maxime, d'une voix claire. Je suis très heureuse d'accueillir les élèves et les enseignants de Pouldard et de Durmstrang. J'espère que notre hospitalité sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Comme vous le savez tous et après de longues négociations entre les différentes écoles et plusieurs Ministères de la Magie européens, il a été décidé de lancer une nouvelle édition du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et je suis très fière qu'elle ait lieu ici à Beauxbâtons. Tout au long de l'événement, une équipe d'Auror internationale sera présente afin de superviser chaque épreuve et d'assurer la sécurité de nos champions. De plus, les épreuves ne seront plus jugées par les directeurs de chaque école ainsi que les directeurs des Sports Magiques et de la Coopération Magique Internationale du pays organisateur mais d'un jury spécialement créé pour l'occasion. Veuillez les applaudir, s'il vous plaît !

Cinq sorciers firent leur apparition et se positionnèrent derrière Madame Maxime. Le jury était composé de deux femmes et de trois hommes, tous ayant entre quarante et soixante ans. Sarah savait qu'ils étaient de nationalité différente : allemand, espagnol, russe, suédois et polonais. Ils étaient également connus pour leurs prouesses magiques et étaient de grandes mages.

Heureusement pour la professeure de Potions, elle n'eut pas besoin de traduire le discours de Madame Maxime car elle parlait en anglais. Mais elle fut surprise de voir que tous les élèves français l'écoutaient en silence, comme s'ils comprenaient tout ce qu'elle disait.

\- Mais avant de vous donner tous les détails, nous allons lancer le grand banquet.

D'un coup de baguette, la directrice de Beauxbâtons fit apparaître de la nourriture et des boissons sur la grande table au fond de la Salle de Réception.

Les élèves et les professeurs ainsi que le jury et les autres sorciers qui avaient été invités se dirigèrent vers le buffet.

Sarah fut présentée à Fleur Delacour, l'ancien Championne de Beauxbâtons, une très belle jeune femme blonde qui devait avoir le même âge qu'elle. Elle était la belle-sœur de Ron et d'Harry. Quand Sarah apprit qu'elle avait eu trois enfants, dont le dernier avait à peine deux mois, elle en fut quelque peu mortifiée. Sa situation à elle était loin d'être similaire. Pendant toute la période du Tournoi, Fleur et ses enfants vivraient chez ses parents qui habitaient Bordeaux et s'occupaient d'un vignoble. La professeure de Potions fut encore plus intéressée, discutant avec Fleur de viticulture. Son mari, quant à lui, resterait en Angleterre pour son travail.

Sarah fit également la connaissance de Viktor Krum, l'ancien Champion de Durmstrang, un joueur de Quidditch renommé internationalement. Le professeur Morteau était toujours à ses côtés et profitait des présentations pour se présenter également. Elle fut légèrement irritée par l'assurance effrontée du jeune homme mais ne dit rien. Elle chercha Severus Rogue du regard et mit du temps à le trouver. Ce dernier était en pleine discussion au fond de la Salle de Réception avec une sorcière et un sorcier, certainement des professeurs de Beauxbâtons d'après leur tenue légère.

Comme s'il avait perçu son regard, il releva la tête et la dévisagea de ses yeux noirs perçants. Elle lui fit un sourire qu'il lui rendit par un hochement de tête. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le remercier pour la couverture. Ce fut à ce moment-là que le professeur de Créatures Magiques l'interpella, ce qui lui fit perdre son contact visuel avec l'homme aux cheveux gras.

\- Je vous conseille de goûter ce toast ! lui lança Olivier Morteau.

Il déposa sur son assiette une tranche de pain sur laquelle une sorte de pâtée marron clair était posée dessus.

\- C'est du foie gras ! En avez-vous déjà mangé ?

\- Oh, il y a très longtemps ! Merci.

\- Celui-ci vient d'un exploitant local. Vous verrez, il est délicieux.

Sarah ne put le contredire, en effet, le foie gras était un délice. Ils continuèrent leur repas à discuter de choses et d'autres. Olivier en profita pour lui présenter d'autres professeurs de Beauxbâtons et lui raconter l'histoire de l'école.

Au bout de deux heures, un sorcier du jury s'avança et prit la parole. Il avait lancé un Sonorus sur sa gorge ce qui fit taire presque instantanément toutes les discussions en cours.

\- Bonsoir ! dit-il avec un fort accent russe. Je suis Stanislav Ivanoff, président du jury du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Le reliquaire, s'il vous plaît !

Un sorcier d'un certain âge arriva dans la Salle de Réception avec une boite qu'il déposa sur une petite table ronde en marbre en plein milieu de la pièce.

\- Un seul Champion par école sera sélectionné, continua Stanislav Ivanoff. Ils s'affronteront au cours de ce tournoi et seront notés par le jury selon leurs performances dans l'accomplissement des tâches. Le Champion qui aura obtenu le plus de points sera déclaré vainqueur du tournoi. Le choix du Champion, comme je pense vous le savez déjà, sera sélectionné par la Coupe de Feu.

Sans plus attendre, il s'avança vers la boite et tapa trois fois dessus. Monsieur Ivanoff sortit une coupe en bois à l'allure rustique mais une gerbe de flamme bleue en sortit. Sarah entendit des cris d'étonnement de la part des élèves.

\- A partir de cet instant, et cela, jusqu'à demain soir 22h, tout élève de chaque école ayant plus de 17 ans et le souhaitant pourra venir y déposer son nom. Sachez que la coupe sera surveillée jour et nuit par notre équipe d'Auror, donc, aucun sorcier ne pourra venir ensorceler cet artefact. De plus, nous y avons déposé des enchantements limitant l'âge ainsi que l'accession par une autre organisation, en dehors des écoles de Beauxbâtons, Durmstrang et Poudlard. Bien sur, les potions de vieillissement ne fonctionneront pas, donc, ce n'est pas la peine de tenter de berner cet artefact magique. Toutefois, j'aimerais mettre en garde tous les élèves qui souhaiteront déposer leur nom. Comme vous le savez, nous assurerons votre sécurité tout au long de la compétition, cependant, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers n'est pas sans danger et si vous êtes choisi en tant que Champion par la Coupe, vous vous retrouverez souvent seul face à des situations qui demanderont de l'expérience. De plus, vous ne pourrez pas revenir sur votre participation, vous devrez concourir. Donc, réfléchissez bien avant de déposer votre nom. Sur ces derniers mots, je vous souhaite une très bonne nuit !

Tous les élèves et enseignants applaudirent et se dispersèrent.

\- Olivier, je vais vous laisser, je dois m'occuper de préparer notre départ pour notre logement. Je vous remercie pour votre accueil, dit Sarah en souriant vers le jeune homme.

\- Mais je vous en prie. Nous vous verrons demain !

\- A demain !

Sarah n'attendit pas le reste du cortège de Poudlard. Elle sortit directement de l'école et vit que les Sombrals avaient bien suivi ses instructions et les attendaient patiemment. Muskogee s'avança vers elle et elle le prit immédiatement dans ses bras. La sorcière et la créature avaient créé des liens forts. Ils ne pouvaient plus se passer l'un de l'autre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les élèves de Poudlard, Severus, Aurora et Minerva sortirent du château de Beauxbâtons. Sarah les salua d'un geste de la main et monta sur son Sombral. Ses compagnons firent de même. Puis, ils s'envolèrent tous en direction du Pouldard Express, leur nouvelle maison pour les huit mois à venir.


	21. La Coupe de Feu

_Bonjour à tous !_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ma représentation de l'école de Beauxbâtons._

_Maintenant, nous passons aux choses sérieuses. Je vous avoue, je suis un peu plus satisfaite de ce chapitre que du précédent. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !_

_Très bonne lecture !_

_PS : et désolée pour les fautes, s'il y en a, je l'ai relu deux-trois fois mais il y en a sûrement qui s'y sont glissées..._

* * *

**Chapitre 21 - La Coupe de feu**

Quand la délégation de Poudlard fut de retour au Poudlard Express, Sarah emmena les Sombrals dans leur enclos. Les créatures étaient disciplinées et suivirent docilement la professeure de Potions. Elle en profita pour leur donner quelques morceaux de viande rouge que les elfes de maison avaient préparé à leurs attentions.

Elle se dirigea ensuite dans son compartiment. Il était tard, près de minuit désormais. Elle posa sa cape sur une chaise et jeta un œil sur le plaid de Severus, plié sur son lit. Devait-elle aller le lui rendre immédiatement ? Cela pouvait-il attendre le lendemain ? Sarah ne mit pas longtemps avant de se décider, prit la couverture sous son bras et se posta devant la porte de la chambre du professeur de DCFM. La lumière filtrait par les interstices, il ne dormait pas encore. Elle inspira un bon coup pour s'encourager et toqua contre le bois de la porte. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre devant un Severus surpris.

Il avait enlevé sa longue veste sombre et ne portait plus que sa chemise blanche et son pantalon noir. A la lueur des lampes, Sarah ne put s'empêcher de le trouver charmant. Elle ressentait rarement des élans d'attirance physique envers le professeur, les enfouissant le plus profondément dans son cœur et dans son esprit. Néanmoins, cette fois, elle eut du mal à se contenir. Comment se faisait-il qu'un tel homme l'attire autant ? Il avait la peau très pâle, les cheveux mi-longs gras et un nez crochu. De plus, il n'était plus très jeune puisqu'il avait la quarantaine passée et des rides profondes sillonnaient son visage. Pourtant, l'amour ne se commandait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme avait un regard magnétique et un charme indéniable et Sarah faillit perdre tous ses moyens mais elle se reprit tant bien que mal.

\- Euh… excusez-moi de vous déranger, Severus, dit-elle en rougissant. Je voulais vous remercier pour la couverture.

Elle souleva le plaid qu'elle tenait entre ses bras et le lui tendit. Le professeur de DCFM fut étonné qu'elle le dérange tardivement pour une chose aussi futile. Sarah se rendit compte que cela aurait pu attendre le lendemain matin. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu laisser passer l'occasion. Elle l'avait très peu vu depuis 24 heures et il lui manquait déjà. Ses sentiments devenaient plus forts chaque jour ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon, surtout si le professeur ne ressentait rien pour elle.

\- Cela aurait pu attendre demain matin, s'écria-t-elle confuse. Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé juste pour ça.

\- Non, vous ne me dérangez pas !

Ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder sans savoir quoi se dire.

\- Je… commença-t-elle.

\- Est-ce… dit-il en même temps.

Sarah sourit. Elle se sentait gênée et ne savait pas comment se comporter.

\- Allez-y, Severus !

\- Est-ce que vous aimeriez prendre un dernier verre avec moi ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle écarquilla les yeux mais effaça très vite la surprise sur son visage. Elle espérait qu'il n'ait pas vu son étonnement. Enfin… elle était une très mauvaise menteuse… alors…

\- Oui, bien sûr ! répondit-elle rapidement.

Severus fut également surpris par la prompte réponse de Sarah et certainement par sa propre audace. Pourquoi avait-il invité la professeure ? Il cacha son trouble.

\- Désolé, c'est un peu petit, dit-il en l'invitant dans sa chambre.

Sarah eut un petit rire.

\- C'est aussi petit que chez moi ! remarqua-t-elle.

Elle regarda autour d'elle ne sachant pas où s'installer.

\- Asseyez-vous ici ! lui dit Severus, en lui présentant son lit.

Elle se dirigea vers le siège improvisé, rougissante (_Je vais m'asseoir sur le lit de Severus !_) et s'assit. Severus prit l'unique chaise face au bureau et la tourna vers elle.

\- Vous n'aimez pas le whisky pur feu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, grimaça-t-elle. A moins que vous ayez du bourbon ?

\- J'ai une bouteille de Xerès.

Il la fit apparaître sur le bureau, ainsi que deux verres. Sarah fut encore plus étonnée. Depuis quand Severus Rogue buvait-il du Xerès ? Il ouvrit la bouteille et versa le liquide ambré dans les verres. Il en tendit un à Sarah.

\- Santé ! lança-t-elle.

\- Santé !

Elle but une petite gorgée. Le vin était légèrement sucré et fruité. Elle en prit une deuxième gorgée, appréciant encore plus les saveurs florales.

\- Il est vraiment bon ! s'écria-t-elle au bout de quelques instants.

\- N'est-ce pas ? C'est une cuvée spéciale d'un ami, répondit Severus.

\- Oh ! Si elle est si spéciale, pourquoi l'avez-vous ouverte aujourd'hui ?

\- Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, non ? Notre arrivée triomphale à Beauxbâtons à dos de Sombrals !

\- Oui, vous avez raison !

\- Félicitations ! C'était une bonne idée ! Beauxbâtons a été époustouflé !

\- Merci ! Mais je n'ai pas fait grand chose, vous savez ! C'est Hagrid qu'il faut féliciter. C'est lui qui a apprivoisé ces créatures ! Je n'ai fait que les guider.

\- Ils vous écoutent au doigt et à l'œil, c'est une sacrée prouesse !

\- Non, vraiment, ce n'est pas grand chose !

\- Vous avez une très grande facilité avec les créatures magiques !

Sarah observa Severus. Il était rare qu'il lui fasse autant de compliments. Elle le remercia à nouveau en rougissant. Son cœur palpitait fort dans sa poitrine. Elle avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas rêvé de se retrouver ainsi dans les appartements du professeur ? Elle eut une lueur d'espoir. Pourraient-ils être plus que de simples collègues ? Elle chassa vite cette dernière pensée, ne souhaitant pas s'exciter trop vite. Elle n'avait pas envie de souffrir. Elle avait eu beaucoup trop de désillusions l'année précédente et ne voulait pas commettre les mêmes erreurs.

\- Je souhaiterais m'excuser ! dit Severus au bout de quelques instants.

Sarah le regarda surprise.

\- Mais pourquoi ? s'écria-t-elle.

\- J'ai tendance à ne pas croire en vous, Sarah… lui répondit-il. Je me suis trompé concernant les Centaures l'année dernière, je vous ai plutôt mal traité pendant plusieurs mois et j'ai cette fâcheuse tendance à ne pas vous faire confiance… pourtant, vous nous avez largement démontré que vous étiez une sorcière compétente.

\- Je… suis confuse !

Elle se cacha derrière une mèche de cheveux et n'osa plus regarder le professeur.

\- Parlez-moi du Machu Picchu, s'il vous plaît ! lui dit-il en lui faisant un sourire.

Elle le lui rendit et commença son récit.

Le lendemain matin, Sarah se réveilla dans son lit, fatiguée mais heureuse. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit avec Severus à parler de son voyage au Pérou. Le professeur l'avait écouté silencieusement, faisant quelques commentaires de temps en temps. Elle n'avait jamais eu une conversation normale avec lui et avait eu l'impression de rêver. Elle se leva et se prépara.

Elle se dirigea ensuite directement dans la salle à manger où quasiment tous les élèves et professeurs étaient levés. Elle s'assit en face de Severus et lui lança un sourire qu'il lui rendit. Son cœur bondit. Comment allait-elle survivre pendant ces huit mois s'il lui faisait autant d'effets chaque jour ?

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, quand les élèves furent tous présents, la directrice se leva. Sarah releva la tête et l'écouta.

\- Bonjour à tous ! leur dit-elle. Ce matin, nous irons à Beauxbâtons et vous déposerez vos noms dans la Coupe de Feu. Comme vous l'a dit hier Monsieur Ivanoff, il est très important que vous ayez conscience des dangers potentiels que vous affronterez en tant que Champion. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est un événement qui n'est pas à la portée de tous. Certes, j'imagine que vous avez tous en tête des rêves de gloire mais pour y arriver, il vous faudra affronter de nombreux obstacles. C'est pourquoi je souhaiterais vous laisser encore une heure de réflexion avant que nous allions à l'école française. Réfléchissez-bien ! Si quelqu'un souhaite se désister, il est encore temps, nous ne vous en tiendrons pas rigueur. Je vous laisse donc une heure. Ensuite, nous nous rendrons tous à Beauxbâtons et vous aurez quartier libre puisque nous sommes dimanche. Il faudra juste que vous soyez présents pour le grand dîner de ce soir.

Minerva se rassit et les élèves discutèrent discrètement entre eux. Sarah les observa. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être à leur place. Si elle l'avait été, elle ne se serait pas présentée comme candidate. Elle ne savait pas en quoi consistaient les épreuves mais écouter Hermione lui raconter le Tournoi de Harry lui avait largement suffit. Elle était loin d'être courageuse et à cet instant, elle préférait sa place de professeure.

Qu'allait-elle pouvoir faire pendant cette journée de libre ? Elle n'avait pas de devoirs à corriger et les Sombrals ne lui prenaient pas beaucoup de temps… peut-être pourrait-elle se renseigner sur les sources chaudes qu'elle souhaitait visiter ? Elle jeta un regard vers Severus. Et si elle lui proposait de venir avec elle aux sources chaudes, accepterait-il ? Elle s'assombrit brusquement. Le professeur avait cordialement refusé son invitation pour Paris, alors aller dans une source thermale ensemble… Ce ne serait pas possible. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser au professeur dans le plus simple appareil, une serviette nouée autour de ses hanches, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son visage et son torse… Il fallait absolument qu'elle arrête de trop penser ! Ce n'était pas d'un bain dans une source chaude dont elle avait besoin à l'instant mais d'une douche froide !

Ce fut à ce moment que Severus releva la tête pour la regarder. Sarah devint rouge pivoine et détourna immédiatement le regard. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il la regarde au moment le plus inopportun ?

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et s'y enferma pendant une heure. Il avait bien fallu tout ce temps pour prendre sa douche froide et faire baisser sa température.

Quand elle sortit du Poudlard Express, accompagnée des Sombrals, les élèves et les enseignants ainsi que Minerva l'attendaient déjà. Ils n'échangèrent pas de paroles sachant pertinemment où ils comptaient aller et montèrent sur les créatures magiques. Ils arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard à Beauxbâtons, dont le château était toujours aussi majestueux. Sarah se dit qu'il serait intéressant de visiter les jardins renommés. Voilà à quoi elle passerait sa journée !

Ils entrèrent dans la Salle de Réception. La plupart des élèves français prenaient encore leur petit-déjeuner et regardèrent la procession se diriger vers la Coupe de Feu en relevant la tête de leur repas, les dévisageant. Aucun des élèves de Poudlard ne s'étaient désistés et ce fut avec fierté que Sarah les regarda déposer leur nom écrit sur un parchemin, chacun leur tour, dans la Coupe en bois. Quand ils eurent fini, elle ne put s'empêcher de les applaudir. Elle ne fut pas la seule puisque des élèves de Beauxbâtons firent de même. Les français étaient des gens fair-play.

Elle allait partir de la pièce quand Olivier Morteau, le professeur de Créatures Magiques, arriva vers elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Bonjour Professeur Morteau ! lui lança-t-elle.

\- Oh, vous pouvez m'appeler Olivier ! lui dit-il.

\- Euh… d'accord…

\- Que comptez-vous faire aujourd'hui ? Vous ne travaillez pas j'espère ?

\- Non, j'ai ma journée de libre. Je comptais visiter les jardins de Beauxbâtons.

\- Vraiment ? Vous avez besoin d'un guide ?

\- Euh… je ne veux pas vous déranger !

\- Vous ne me dérangez pas du tout ! Et puis, nous pourrons faire connaissance comme cela !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Sarah se sentit mal à l'aise et chercha du regard Severus. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle espérait en le recherchant ainsi. Peut-être l'aiderait-il à s'extraire de cette situation ? Car Olivier Morteau était certes un homme charmant mais elle était loin d'apprécier son côté désinvolte et effronté. De plus, il n'était pas son genre d'homme. Son type d'homme se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne semblait pas faire attention à elle. Sarah tenta de capter son regard mais c'était peine perdue. Severus était en pleine discussion avec le professeur de Duels de Beauxbâtons, un grand homme blond qui devait avoir le même âge que lui et qu'il avait l'air de connaître, étant donné leur étonnante familiarité. Ou était-ce juste le professeur de Duels qui était chaleureux ? En tout cas, aucune aide ne vint du professeur de DCFM. De toute façon, qu'avait espéré Sarah ?

Elle se tourna vers le professeur Morteau et ce dernier lui enjoignit de le suivre. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

Ils sortirent du château et se dirigèrent en premier lieu vers la fontaine en l'honneur de Nicolas Flamel. Olivier lui raconta que le fameux alchimiste et sa femme Pernelle avaient été étudiants à Beauxbâtons presque 700 ans auparavant et qu'ils avaient tous deux grandement contribué à la construction de l'école. Ils marchèrent dans le magnifique jardin à la française, grand de plusieurs hectares, qui entourait le château. Il lui expliqua l'histoire de l'école, lui décrivit les grands personnages dont les statues en marbre étaient exposées à des dizaines de mètres les uns des autres. Malgré les réticences de Sarah, elle passa une très belle matinée. La température était clémente pour une fin d'octobre et le soleil était haut dans le ciel et réchauffait le visage de la professeure de Potions. Ils s'assirent sur un banc en pierre et profitèrent du lieu paisible, en écoutant juste le chant des oiseaux.

Cependant, Sarah entendit son ventre gronder, il était certainement temps d'aller déjeuner. Comme si Olivier Morteau avait lu dans ses pensées, il s'écria :

\- Cela vous dit-il de pique-niquer ici ?

\- Comment ? s'exclama-t-elle, surprise par la demande.

\- Oui, le temps est agréable, profitons des dernières chaleurs ! Il pleuvra dès demain !

Et sans attendre la réponse de Sarah, il fit apparaître un petit panier en osier. Elle le regarda surpris. Le professeur avait-il prévu à l'avance de pique-niquer avec elle ? Olivier sortit quelques sandwich déjà préparés et en tendit un à la jeune femme.

\- Euh… merci ! Vous êtes surprenant, Olivier ! lui lança-t-elle.

Il eut un petit rire.

\- Les femmes disent souvent que j'en fais trop ! Mais pour moi, ce n'est pas grand chose, dit-il d'un air faussement modeste.

Sarah eut un sourire en coin mais ne dit rien.

\- Avez-vous un petit ami, Sarah ? lui demanda-t-il sans détour.

La professeure de potions faillit s'étrangler avec son sandwich. Les français étaient-il tous aussi directs ? Ou était-ce juste le professeur de Créatures Magiques ?

\- Désolé pour cette question indiscrète, s'écria Olivier, en voyant le malaise de Sarah.

\- Non, ce n'est rien, dit-elle en toussant. Et… je n'ai pas de petit ami.

\- Oh ! Comment se fait-il qu'une femme aussi charmante que vous soit célibataire ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Néanmoins, elle se reprit et se tourna vers l'enseignant.

\- En ce moment, je ne recherche pas la compagnie d'un homme, lui répliqua-t-elle en mentant sans aucune honte.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Et vous, Olivier ?

\- Je suis célibataire, répondit-il avec un sourire. J'ai été marié à une époque mais nous sommes séparés aujourd'hui.

Sarah haussa un sourcil.

\- Mais vous avez l'air d'être jeune.

\- Des erreurs de jeunesse, cela arrive, dit-il d'un ton fataliste.

Il soupira. La professeure de Potions tiqua devant le théâtralisme du jeune homme. Elle eut soudain envie de se retrouver ailleurs. Certes, Olivier était sympathique, avait une très bonne connaissance de l'histoire de son école et était par bien des aspects intéressant mais il avait une attitude qui ne lui plaisait pas. Elle inspira un grand coup et termina rapidement son sandwich.

\- Merci pour cette visite et pour le repas, Olivier, dit-elle brusquement en se levant. Je dois retourner à notre train.

\- Aussi rapidement ?

\- Oui, j'ai des devoirs à corriger, s'écria-t-elle rapidement en mentant une nouvelle fois.

\- D'accord, laissez-moi vous raccompagner au moins jusqu'au portail.

\- Non, ce n'est pas la peine.

\- Si, si, j'insiste.

Et sans lui le laisser le temps de refuser une nouvelle fois son offre, il se mit debout, rangea le pique-nique de sa baguette et accompagna Sarah jusqu'à l'entrée du jardin de Beauxbâtons. Elle le remercia une dernière fois et transplana sans demander son reste. Elle atterrit devant la gare d'Aragnouet sur Charme. Muskogee était reparti ce matin dans son enclos et elle n'avait pas eu besoin de s'inquiéter pour lui. Elle se dirigea vers l'enclos des Sombrals avant de se rendre dans son compartiment et s'apprêtait à entrer dans le wagon quand elle entendit des voix en provenance de l'arrière du train. Curieuse comme elle l'était, elle décida de s'en approcher. Elle les reconnut presque immédiatement : c'était celles de Severus et d'Harry Potter. Elle aurait dû tourner les talons sachant que sa curiosité l'avait déjà perdue plus d'une fois mais elle ne put s'empêcher de les écouter, en se cachant. Positionnée derrière le dernier wagon du train, aucun des deux hommes ne la repérèrent et ils continuèrent leur conversation sans penser à lancer un sort de silence.

\- … reçu mon hibou ? demanda Harry.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Severus.

Mais Sarah ressentit une certaine tension dans la voix du professeur.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre cadeau, continua le jeune homme, mais nous aurions préféré vous avoir parmi vous.

\- Je n'en ai pas eu le temps.

\- Vous étiez en vacances, vous auriez pu trouver le temps.

\- J'étais loin.

Harry soupira longuement.

\- Severus, vous devriez arrêter d'être aussi solitaire.

Le professeur de DCFM ne dit rien. D'après leur conversation, les deux hommes étaient proches, ce qui surprit Sarah qui n'avait jamais entendu le jeune homme parler ainsi à son ancien enseignant.

\- Et vous, vous devriez arrêter de rechercher ma compagnie, dit Severus, d'une voix presque agressive.

\- Et pourquoi ? Je sais que nous avons eu nos différends par le passé. Je vous ai même détesté un bon nombre d'années.

Severus eut un petit rire ironique mais Harry ne releva pas le sarcasme.

\- Mais tout ceci a changé.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous acharnez, Potter, répliqua l'homme aux cheveux gras, toujours de sa voix dure.

\- Arrêtez de m'appeler Potter, vous pouvez m'appeler Harry, maintenant. Je vous l'ai répété un nombre incalculable de fois. Vous continuez à avoir cette attitude méprisante envers moi mais je sais qu'au fond, vous ne me détestez pas.

\- Que savez-vous de mes sentiments, Potter ?

\- Oh, j'en sais beaucoup…

\- Tout ceci n'est que le passé. Maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille.

Sarah entendit des bruissements de pas et commença à s'affoler. Si Severus la trouvait ici en train de les écouter, elle serait incapable de se justifier. Elle décida de se désillusionner avec un informulé. Mais le professeur de DCFM n'apparut pas. Harry l'avait certainement retenu d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Non, je ne vous laisserai pas tranquille, reprit le jeune homme d'une voix ferme. Car si je le faisais, je ne pourrais plus me présenter la tête haute devant la tombe de ma mère.

\- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est que du passé.

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? Vous savez quel jour nous sommes, n'est-ce pas ?

Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Harry le brisa quelques instants plus tard.

\- Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas, dit Harry d'une voix triste. Pourtant, vous avez juré de me protéger jusqu'au bout. D'ailleurs, grâce à vous, je suis encore là aujourd'hui. Alors, ne me rejetez pas et acceptez au moins mon amitié ! Ma mère n'aurait jamais voulu que vous passiez votre vie seul.

\- Que savez-vous de ce que votre mère aurait pu penser ? Elle ne tenait pas à moi...

\- Je le sais, Severus, et bien que vous en doutez, elle tenait à vous. De toute façon, vous n'avez pas le choix. Quand vous m'avez sauvé il y a plus de cinq ans, vous avez lié votre vie à la mienne et ce pour toujours. Vous faites maintenant partie de ma famille, même si vous ne le souhaitez pas. Vous ne viendrez pas passer Noël avec nous cette année car vous êtes en France pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers mais sachez que nous vous attendrons pour vos prochaines vacances. Vous ne pourrez plus vous défiler.

\- Vous n'avez pas à décider pour moi, je ne suis plus votre obligé !

\- Alors, faites-le en la mémoire de ma mère. Venez au moins une fois rencontrer James.

Severus eut un nouveau rire, cette fois, Sarah sentit en plus du sarcasme, de l'offense mais Harry n'en tint pas compte.

\- Bref, vous ne pourrez pas refuser ma prochaine invitation. Sinon, je viendrai directement vous chercher et vous n'aurez pas votre mot à dire. Sur ce, je vous dis à ce soir, Severus.

La professeure de potions tenta de se plaquer contre le train, elle s'était désillusionnée et n'était pas visible mais elle ne put empêcher ce geste imperceptible. Pourtant, Harry n'arriva pas. Il avait dû partir par l'autre côté du train. Sarah décida qu'il était temps pour elle de sortir de sa cachette. Elle prit la direction de son compartiment sans faire un seul bruit.

Quand elle entra enfin dans sa chambre, elle s'allongea sur son lit et réfléchit à la conversation qu'elle venait d'entendre. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle était bouleversée.

Premièrement, elle n'aurait pas dû écouter cette discussion personnelle qui ne concernait que ces deux hommes. Elle eut honte de son attitude.

Deuxièmement, Harry avait parlé de sa mère et de l'amour que Severus lui portait. Il avait implicitement indiqué que son ancien professeur l'aimait certainement toujours. Et cette révélation lui brisa le cœur.

Elle inspira profondément. Elle savait depuis presque un an que le professeur en aimait une autre, une femme qui était morte depuis bien longtemps. Et pourtant, elle avait toujours continué à l'aimer, elle n'avait pu taire ses sentiments. Depuis quelques temps, elle avait eu l'impression de se sentir plus proche de Severus mais que ressentait-il réellement ? Elle n'était pas encore prête à affronter la vérité. Non, Sarah était loin d'être une femme courageuse.

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux chassant ses sombres pensées. Elle finit par s'endormir.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle était dans l'enclos des Sombrals et leur donnait à manger avant qu'ils ne partent pour un vol à Beauxbâtons. Les créatures magiques semblaient toujours en forme mais c'était surtout grâce à Filius qui avait fait un travail fantastique dans l'aménagement de leur enclos.

Quand il fut presque l'heure de partir, elle sortit les Sombrals et attendit que les élèves de Poudlard ainsi que Severus, Aurora et Minerva viennent la rejoindre.

Quand elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le professeur de DCFM, celui-ci semblait égal à lui-même, ne montrant aucun de ses sentiments. Elle détourna les yeux. Il était désormais douloureux pour elle de le regarder.

La délégation arriva en avance dans la Salle de Réception de l'école française. Tous les élèves de Beauxbâtons ainsi que leurs professeurs et leur directrice étaient déjà présents ainsi que ceux de Durmstrang. Minerva rejoignit la tablée des professeurs et s'installa à la droite de Madame Maxime. Le directeur Petroff était assis à la gauche de la directrice française. Les élèves de Poudlard s'installèrent sur un banc, suivis de leur professeur. La Coupe de Feu trônait toujours en plein milieu de la salle, entourée par les longues tables où les élèves s'étaient installés et tous l'observaient intensément.

Sarah vit que les Aurors étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la salle, certainement afin de maintenir la sécurité si un danger se présentait. Elle repéra une touffe de cheveux roux sur un grand Auror et reconnut Ron Weasley. Elle lui fit un signe de la main qu'il lui rendit. Le jury du Tournoi était également installé sur la table des professeurs ainsi que les trois anciens Champions, Harry, Fleur Delacour et Viktor Krum. Ils avaient tous un air solennel et attendaient patiemment. Sarah repéra également Hermione qui était installée à côté de Paul Duncan et de Hugh Janssen, respectivement les chefs des départements de la Coopération Magique Internationale et des Jeux et Sports Magiques britanniques. D'autres sorciers étaient assis avec eux, certainement des représentants des Ministères français et nordiques.

Au bout de quelques temps, Stanislav Ivanoff se leva enfin et s'approcha de la Coupe de Feu.

\- Bonsoir à tous, dit le président du jury du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, toujours avec son fort accent russe. Nous sommes à nouveau réunis pour découvrir les trois Champions de Beauxbâtons, Durmstrang et Poudlard. Dans quelques instants, la Coupe nous révélera les noms des sélectionnés. Si vous devenez l'un des champions, je vous prierai de vous lever et d'aller dans l'antichambre qui se situe derrière la table des professeurs.

Le président du jury s'arrêta de parler et attendit. Puis, brusquement, des étincelles jaillirent de la coupe. Tous les occupants de la Salle de Réception retinrent leur souffle. Une gerbe de flamme, puis, un bout de parchemin à moitié consumé fut rejeté de la Coupe. Monsieur Ivanoff l'attrapa d'une main et lut le papier à haute voix :

\- Le Champion de Durmstrang est Borys Jankowski.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements et des voix s'élèverent parmi les élèves de l'école nordique tandis qu'un grand jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus et au visage carré se leva et se dirigea vers Ivanoff. Celui-ci lui serra la main pendant que toute la salle applaudissait le Champion. Sarah remarqua qu'il rougissait légèrement. Il ne s'attarda pas et alla directement dans l'antichambre au fond de la grande salle.

Ils attendirent encore quelques instants, puis, la Coupe émit à nouveau des crépitements et une gerbe de flamme jaillit, avec elle un nouveau parchemin à demi-brûlé.

\- Poudlard aura une Championne puisqu'elle se nomme Jenna Harrington.

Sarah applaudit avec ferveur la septième année de Serdaigle qui se leva du banc où ils étaient installés. La professeure de potions connaissait bien l'élève qu'elle pouvait compter parmi ses meilleures étudiantes. D'ailleurs, elle ne fut pas étonnée par ce choix. Jenna Harrington, une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains très courts, était l'élève la plus douée de Poudlard. Sarah remarqua quelques visages déçus parmi ses étudiants mais quoi de plus naturel ? Ils avaient tous espéré devenir le Champion de leur école. Ils étaient doués et compétents mais la Coupe avait choisi.

Jenna se rendit dans l'antichambre, à la suite du Champion de Durmstrang, après avoir serré la main du président du jury.

Ils patientièrent encore un peu, puis, finalement, la Coupe fit jaillir le dernier bout de parchemin. Stanislav Ivanoff le prit au vol. Tous les élèves et professeurs de Beauxbâtons attendirent avec impatience l'annonce du futur Champion de leur école. Sarah n'entendit plus une seule mouche voler.

\- Beauxbâtons aura également une Championne puisque ce sera Anna Morel-Kebede.

Sarah entendit des cris de joie d'un coin de la salle. Les applaudissements étaient assourdissants. Une jeune fille métisse à la peau caramel se leva. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs bouclés et était particulièrement belle. Elle avait presque l'allure d'un mannequin avec sa taille fine et ses longues jambes. Elle fut applaudie par toute la salle pendant qu'elle s'avançait vers Ivanoff. Sarah vit que Madame Maxime avait un grand sourire ravi imprimé sur le visage.

Quand enfin la dernière Championne rejoignit l'antichambre, le président du jury remercia les élèves et les professeurs présents et enjoignit les directeurs des trois écoles, le reste du jury, ainsi que les anciens Champions et les représentants des Ministères de l'accompagner vers le fond de la salle. Cela faisait beaucoup de monde mais dans un souci d'égalité, tous avaient été conviés.

Sarah inspira profondément. Le Tournoi allait enfin commencer. Elle se leva comme tous les élèves de Poudlard. Elle allait rejoindre Severus et Aurora quand Olivier Morteau (encore lui !) se précipita vers elle.

\- Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé la cérémonie ? lui demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

\- Très impressionnante ! répondit-elle d'un ton évasif.

Elle lança un regard vers le professeur de DCFM qui la regardait également. Sarah ne sut lire dans ses yeux car ils semblaient inexpressifs.

\- J'ai entendu dire que Jenna Harrington était l'une de vos meilleures élèves à Poudlard, dit le professeur.

\- Oui, en effet. Mais tous les élèves qui nous accompagnent sont doués.

\- Je n'en doute pas ! Je souhaiterais vous demander un service ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, Olivier, dit-elle surprise.

\- Me laisseriez-vous approcher un Sombral une fois ?

Sarah le regarda avec surprise.

\- Je n'en ai jamais touché un seul de toute ma vie, d'ailleurs, je n'en avais vu que deux fois avant que vous n'arriviez hier à dos de ces créatures. Je les trouve impressionnantes.

\- Elles le sont, en effet.

\- Cela ne vous dérangerait pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non !

Ils échangèrent un sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas à Severus. Ce dernier dévisageait maintenant Olivier Morteau avec animosité et plissait les yeux.


	22. La première épreuve

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que le précédent vous a plu ^^_

_Malheureusement, le début de l'année est extrêmement chargé pour moi et malheureusement, je n'ai pas réussi à écrire une seule ligne depuis plusieurs jours. J'ai à peine un chapitre d'avance ^^'. Du coup, je pense repasser à une publication une fois par semaine. Etant donné que j'écris de 4000 à 5000 mots par chapitre, cela prend du temps, du coup, je ne peux pas vous proposer mieux. J'espère que vous me comprendre !_

_Maintenant, place à ce nouveau chapitre et la première épreuve ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez car personnellement, j'ai pris pas mal de plaisir à l'écrire ;)_

_Très bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 22 - La première épreuve**

Dès le lendemain de la soirée, Aurora s'occupa d'envoyer un hibou aux parents de Jenna Harrington, la Championne de Poudlard.

Quand Sarah revit cette dernière, elle remarqua que la jeune fille avait des cernes sous les yeux. Les élèves avaient certainement fêté sa victoire dans leur Salle Commune une bonne partie de la nuit. La professeure de Potions n'avait pas été dérangée par le bruit de la fête, certainement à cause d'un sort de silence qu'avait lancé l'un des étudiants.

Jenna ainsi que les trois professeurs et Minerva se réunirent dans la Salle à Manger pendant que les autres élèves étaient en étude. Harry ainsi qu'Hermione étaient également présents, l'un en sa qualité de coach, l'autre en tant que représentante du Ministère.

\- Miss Harrington, dit solennellement la directrice. Tout d'abord, nous souhaiterions, le corps enseignant et moi-même, vous féliciter pour votre sélection. A partir d'aujourd'hui, nous allons tenter de vous préparer le mieux possible pour la première épreuve qui aura lieu dans trois semaines même si nous ne savons pas en quoi elle consistera. Vous recevrez des cours avancés de la part de chacun des professeurs et de moi-même et vous rencontrerez régulièrement Monsieur Potter afin qu'il puisse vous donner ses propres conseils en tant qu'ancien Champion. Le Tournoi de cette année est différent de celui d'il y a dix ans. Tout d'abord, les écoles ne sont pas impliquées dans le choix des épreuves, seul le jury en a connaissance. De plus, nous ne pourrons pas vous aider de façon directe entre chaque épreuve mais nous aurons le droit, et il l'est fortement conseillé, de vous donner tous les outils pour vous permettre d'affronter chaque épreuve.

La jeune fille acquiesça à chacune des paroles de Minerva.

\- Pendant ces trois prochaines semaines, nous allons nous focaliser sur vos faiblesses. Vous êtes une élève douée mais vous avez quelques lacunes en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, en Runes et en Sortilèges. Le professeur Rogue et moi-même vous donnerons des cours particuliers. Nous ne mettrons également pas de côté les autres cours. Dès aujourd'hui, vous ne suivrez plus le programme habituel des septièmes années.

\- Et pour mes ASPICS ? demanda Jenna.

\- En votre qualité de Championne des Trois Sorciers, vous ne serez pas obligée de passer cet examen en fin d'année. En tant que Championne de Poudlard, vous serez acceptée dans n'importe quelle école supérieure ou n'importe quel corps de métier à la fin de vos études.

\- D'accord, Madame la Directrice.

\- J'attends également de vous une attitude exemplaire dans ce Tournoi. Certes, vous avez deux rivaux mais n'oublions pas que le but de ce Tournoi est l'échange avec les deux autres écoles. Nous souhaitons donc une compétition fair-play, saine et sans tricherie. Est-ce bien clair ?

Jenna hocha la tête, légèrement intimidée. Minerva pouvait faire peur quand elle prenait son ton autoritaire.

\- Je crois que Monsieur Potter souhaite s'entretenir avec vous en privé. Nous allons vous laisser pendant une demi-heure, puis, le professeur Rogue commencera son cours particulier. Voici votre programme pour la semaine qui sera adaptée de façon hebdomadaire selon votre avancée.

Minerva lui remit un parchemin, puis, tous les professeurs se levèrent ainsi qu'Hermione et laissèrent les deux Champions ensemble.

Sarah ne devait enseigner que dans une heure les Botaniques aux onze autres élèves de la délégation de Poudlard et décida de rentrer dans son compartiment afin de préparer son cours. Mais elle fut arrêtée en cours de route par Severus qui lui demanda si elle avait une minute à lui accorder. Elle le regarda avec surprise mais le suivit à l'extérieur du train.

\- De quoi souhaitiez-vous me parler, Severus ? lui demanda-t-elle, dès qu'ils furent sortis.

\- J'ai vu que vous vous entendiez bien avec un des professeurs de Beauxbâtons.

\- Oui ? répondit-elle en plissant les yeux se demandant où il voulait en venir.

\- Le professeur Morteau, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui et donc ? Le connaissez-vous ?

\- Non. Mais… je vous déconseille d'approfondir quelconque relation avec lui.

Sarah écarquilla les yeux. Severus semblait réticent à parler, il ne lui disait clairement pas tout.

\- Mais pourquoi, Severus ? s'écria-t-elle, légèrement irritée. Vous le connaissez ? Ou vous avez entendu parler de lui ? Dites-moi ce que vous savez !

\- Non, je… ce n'est pas à moi de vous parler de cela. Dans tous les cas, évitez-le tant que vous le pouvez !

\- Comment ça ? Vous ne pouvez pas me dire de ne pas le fréquenter et ne rien me révéler. Pourquoi vous écouterai-je ?

\- Faites-moi confiance, répliqua-t-il d'une voix plus acerbe. Vous ne voulez pas devenir une de ses fréquentations. De plus, cela se voit clairement qu'il cherche à vous amadouer pour obtenir quelque chose !

\- Comment ? s'exclama Sarah, vexée. Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

\- Ses sourires, sa bienveillance, tout est faux !

\- Mais comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? Olivier Morteau est un homme charmant qui ne m'a pas semblé faux du tout…

Sarah sentit une sueur froide couler dans son dos en disant ces mots. Le professeur de Créatures Magiques était un peu trop insistant à son goût et quelque chose en lui la dérangeait. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas à Severus de lui dicter sa conduite, d'autant plus qu'il ne voulait pas lui expliquer ses raisons. Elle commença à fulminer intérieurement. De plus, qu'insinuait Severus ? Que le professeur de Créatures Magiques ne s'intéressait à elle que pour obtenir quelque chose ? Par conséquent, qu'un homme ne pouvait pas être sensible à son charme à elle ?

\- Vous êtes vraiment naïve ! lui lança-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Cette remarque lui fit littéralement perdre patience.

\- Merci pour vos conseils, Severus, s'exclama-t-elle énervée. Mais je sais très bien ce que je fais ! Vous n'avez pas à me dire ce que je dois ou ne dois pas faire. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, j'ai un cours à préparer !

Elle avait presque crié ces derniers mots. Elle tourna les talons et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et elle eut du mal à se calmer. Elle partit pour son cours de Botaniques, plus calme mais toujours aussi furieuse contre le professeur de DCFM.

Les cours, les petit-déjeuners ainsi que les déjeuners étaient pris dans le Poudlard Express. Toutefois, quand il était question du repas du soir, les élèves et leurs enseignants montaient à dos de Sombrals et dînaient dans la Salle de Réception de Beauxbâtons. Cela leur permettait à tous de prendre l'air, de sortir les créatures magiques, qui, bien qu'ils appréciaient leur environnement artificiel, préféraient voler en pleine nature, et surtout, cela renforçait les liens avec les étudiants de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang. Les Ministères avaient été clairs, certes, la compétition restait importante, mais le plus important était la coopération entre les trois écoles. Tous les vendredis après-midis, les élèves de Poudlard et de Durmstrang se mêlaient aux cours des étudiants de Beauxbâtons découvrant des spécialités qu'ils n'avaient pas dans leur école comme les Arts Moldus, l'Histoire de la Magie Française ou encore la Médicomagie.

Sarah, certainement par esprit de revanche envers Severus, resta cordiale avec le professeur de Créatures Magiques. Ce dernier semblait très intéressé par les Sombrals et lui posait tout un tas de questions sur la façon de s'en occuper. La professeure de Potions étant très occupée, elle n'eut pas le temps de l'emmener à leur enclos mais lui promit qu'ils pourraient y aller après la première épreuve.

Elle fit également la connaissance de nouveaux professeurs comme la jeune et pétillante Rachel Fontaine, qui enseignait les Arts Moldus. Cette matière était fascinante pour Sarah.

\- Savez-vous danser, Sarah ? lui demanda la professeure pendant qu'elles dînaient côte à côte sur la table des enseignants.

\- Pas du tout !

\- Alors, venez à mon club de danse ! Il a lieu tous les samedi soirs !

\- Hum… vraiment, je suis une très mauvaise danseuse ! répondit Sarah, en bredouillant.

\- Raison de plus ! Amenez également Aurora et Severus, je suis sûre que cela leur plairait !

\- Je ne crois pas non… souffla-t-elle.

Aurora était toujours une énigme pour Sarah et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aimait ou n'aimait pas. Et emmener Severus à un club de danse, plutôt mourir ! D'autant plus qu'ils ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole depuis une semaine. Sarah l'ignorait et Severus la laissait bouder dans son coin.

\- Je viendrai demain soir, Rachel, confirma Sarah. Mais je serai certainement seule, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas.

\- Pas du tout ! Si vous ne savez pas danser, ce club sera parfait pour vous, surtout en prévision du bal dans six semaines.

\- On m'en a parlé en effet. Mais je serai surtout présente pour chaperonner mes élèves, pas pour danser, vous savez !

\- Oh, mais une petite danse ne fait de mal à personne ! Et puis, si votre prince charmant vous invite à danser, lui chuchota-t-elle, vous ne lui marcherez pas sur les pieds !

\- Prince charmant ? sursauta-t-elle.

Rachel lui lança un sourire de connivence. Sarah écarquilla les yeux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Severus qui était en pleine discussion avec le professeur de Duels, Alban Giraud. Malgré sa colère envers le professeur, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer virevolter dans ses bras en dansant une valse. Dans sa tête, leurs robes de sorciers avaient été remplacées par des robes de soirée et ils dansaient seuls à la lueur des chandelles… Sarah secoua la tête, elle lisait bien trop de romances en ce moment.

Le lendemain soir, comme promis, elle alla au club de danse qui se trouvait dans une salle de classe réaménagée au deuxième étage du château. Des élèves de Beauxbâtons de tous les âges y étaient présents. A sa grande surprise, trois jeunes filles de Poudlard ainsi que deux de Durmstrang étaient également là. Elle remarqua aussi le professeur de Runes, Ian Karadic de l'école nordique, un homme brun aux yeux bleus d'acier et à la haute stature. Il lui fit un hochement de tête quand il la vit. Sarah lui répondit par le même signe. Elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir que les garçons étaient rares mais cela ne dérangeait pas Rachel Fontaine qui échangeaient les rôles des filles et chacune leur tour, elles prenaient soit la place de l'homme, soit la place de la femme.

\- Bonsoir à tous ! dit Rachel en joignant ses mains devant elle. Je souhaiterais tout d'abord remercier les élèves et les enseignants de Poudlard et de Durmstrang pour être venus aujourd'hui. Etant donné qu'ils sont débutants, je vous propose de commencer par la valse, l'une des danses qu'il faudra maîtriser pour le bal de Noël.

Rachel fit venir un jeune homme qui devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et ils présentèrent les pas de base de la valse. Puis, deux par deux, ils durent se lancer, tout d'abord sans musique.

\- Voulez-vous danser avec moi ? lui proposa Ian Karadic, en anglais avec un fort accent de l'est.

\- Euh oui, bien sûr ! répondit-elle. Mais sachez que je suis une très mauvaise danseuse !

\- Alors, nous serons deux ! dit-il en roulant les r. Veuillez m'excuser par avance si je vous écrase les pieds.

\- Oh eh bien, ce ne sera pas bien grave puisque je vous marcherai dessus aussi.

Ils rirent et commencèrent à enchaîner les pas qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Ils essayaient de caler leur rythme et même s'ils n'étaient pas toujours en cadence, ils réussirent à danser sans se marcher une seule fois sur les pieds.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Rachel lança la musique et Sarah et Ian tentèrent de suivre le rythme. Heureusement, il était lent et cela leur permettait de se concentrer sur leurs pas. Après quelques instants, ils se détendirent enfin et purent se parler.

\- Je suis surprise de vous voir ici, dit Sarah. Car finalement, vous ne vous débrouillez pas si mal en danse.

\- Non, pas vraiment, répondit Ian modeste. C'est juste une valse mais je ne sais pas danser le reste. Et Rachel est très convaincante !

Sarah sourit. En effet, elle-même n'avait pas eu le choix et avait accepté de venir.

\- C'est une professeure très enthousiaste. Et les Arts Moldus n'existent pas à Poudlard. J'étais intéressée par ce qu'on pouvait y faire.

\- Moi de même ! J'ai entendu que vous parliez très bien français. Êtes-vous française ?

\- Oh pas du tout ! s'écria Sarah. Juste un quart de mon sang est français. J'ai appris cette langue par ma mère. Je suis américaine.

\- Vraiment ? Vous avez été étudiante à Ilvermorny ?

\- Oui ! répondit-elle avec fierté.

\- Mais que faites-vous à Poudlard ?

\- C'est la question que me pose tout le monde. Cela a de quoi être étonnant, en effet. J'ai enseigné quelques années à Ilvermorny, et puis, euh… pour des raisons personnelles (Sarah n'allait pas dire qu'on l'avait obligée à démissionner), j'ai décidé de partir. Poudlard recherchait un professeur de Potions et j'enseigne dans cette école depuis plus d'un an.

\- Je vois ! Notre professeur de Potions est vieux et perd parfois la tête. Cela nous changerait d'avoir une jeune professeure dynamique comme vous. Cela vous dirait-il de venir à Durmstrang le remplacer ?

Sarah éclata de rire.

\- Je me suis attachée à Poudlard mais merci pour votre proposition ! Si vraiment j'ai envie de changer d'air, je viendrai sans hésitation !

\- Et je vous accueillerai à bras ouverts !

Ian lui fit un grand sourire. Décidément, depuis quelques temps, Sarah avait la côte auprès des hommes. Elle se sentit rougir et détourna le regard. Ian Karadic était loin de ressembler à un Troll, avec ses longs cheveux châtains clairs attachés en catogan, ses yeux bleu, son visage ovale et ses épaules carrés qui présageaient des muscles saillants sous sa robe de sorcier.

Rachel changea ensuite de style de danse et Sarah dansa avec des élèves, filles ou garçons. A la fin des deux heures, elle applaudit tous les participants avec les autres personnes et s'apprêta à partir lorsque Ian revint la voir.

\- Serez-vous présente la semaine prochaine ? lui demanda-t-il sans aucune hésitation.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre, je souhaite découvrir d'autres clubs de Beauxbâtons, comme le club de duel ou celui de l'art floral magique.

\- Je vois. J'ai une requête à vous faire : m'accorderez-vous votre première danse pour le bal de Noël ?

Sarah ne sut quoi dire. Le bal n'était que dans six semaines et elle comptait y aller en tant que chaperon, pas en tant que participante. Elle lui en fit part. Ian repoussa ses arguments.

\- Moi de même mais nous aurons quand même le droit de danser, surtout pour montrer l'exemple.

\- Oh… c'est assez inattendu, vous êtes la première personne à me faire cette demande…

\- Et je me demande bien pourquoi ! Alors ?

\- Euh… d'accord, Ian. Mais je ne suis pas sûre de danser !

Il ne l'écoutait déjà plus ! Il lui sourit, lui fit une révérence et partit. Malgré son malaise, elle était flattée par l'attention du professeur de Durmstrang. Cela la changeait de Severus qui était aussi froid qu'un glaçon. Elle soupira à l'évocation du professeur dans son esprit. Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré l'ingérence du professeur dans ses relations.

Elle sortit de l'école de Beauxbâtons et vit Muskogee qui l'attendait patiemment avec d'autres Sombrals ainsi que quelques élèves de Poudlard qui avaient participé à d'autres clubs. Une des grandes particularités de l'école française était sa profusion de club en tous genres. Les élèves français étaient incités, voire fortement poussés, à faire partie de ce genre d'organisation. L'école mettait en avant l'apprentissage des arts moldus, mais pas que : l'écriture, les duels, le journal de l'école, les voyages, les civilisations anciennes magiques, les langues étrangères etc.

Sarah attendit encore quelques minutes et vit apparaître Severus. Elle le regarda s'avancer vers elle avec surprise. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il participerait à un club. Sans réfléchir, elle lui demanda dans quel club il était allé. Sarah était de nature curieuse et cela n'avait pas changé, malgré ce qui s'était passé l'an passé.

\- J'étais au club de Duels, répondit-il simplement.

\- Vraiment ? Avec le professeur Giraud, alors. C'était intéressant ?

\- Oui, très instructif. Alors, vous avez décidé de me reparler ?

Il avait posé sa question d'une voix ironique. Sarah sentit la colère monter en elle et détourna immédiatement le regard. Il la regarda en haussant les sourcils mais ne dit rien et monta sur son Sombral. Sarah fit de même ainsi que tous les élèves présents. Ils retournèrent au Poudlard Express.

Deux semaines plus tard eut lieu la première épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Pendant les trois semaines qui avaient suivi l'annonce de sa sélection, Jenna avait été préparée par les trois enseignants, la directrice et Harry. Sarah trouva la jeune fille calme et sereine pendant tout ce temps : elle ne se démotivait pas facilement face à la difficulté, elle apprenait vite et restait toujours concentrée. On comprenait vite pourquoi elle était devenue la Championne de Poudlard.

Les parents de Jenna arrivèrent la veille de l'épreuve et comptaient rester avec elle pendant tout le week-end. Ils reviendraient ensuite fréquemment pour voir leur fille, pendant les épreuves mais également quand ils le souhaiteraient. Ce furent les seules conditions qu'ils avaient demandé lorsqu'ils avaient accepté que leur fille participe au concours.

L'épreuve ne commencerait qu'à 11h mais la délégation de Poudlard décida de partir dès 10h vers le lieu du rendez-vous. A dos de Sombrals, ils arrivèrent devant le château de Beauxbâtons. Jenna fut immédiatement embarquée par des représentants de la Commission qui gérait le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Sarah la regarda partir avec fierté et avec un léger poids dans le ventre. Elle s'était attachée à la jeune fille et elle espérait qu'elle n'allait pas paniquer devant l'épreuve à laquelle elle serait confrontée.

La professeure de Potions suivit ensuite tous les élèves et leurs professeurs derrière le château de Beauxbâtons. Sarah ne s'était pas encore promenée dans cette partie du grand jardin. Ils dépassèrent les grandes serres de l'école et arrivèrent devant une immense forêt qui n'avait rien à envier avec la Forêt Interdite, encadrée par de hautes montagnes. Des estrades avaient été montées face à l'immense forêt pour que les spectateurs (élèves et professeurs) puissent s'asseoir et assister à la première épreuve.

Sarah se douta que le test se déroulerait dans la forêt.

Elle monta les marches de l'estrade la plus à gauche et s'assit à côté des élèves de Poudlard, de Severus et d'Aurora. Elle était à droite de celui-ci. Minerva s'installa à côté de Madame Maxime et de Monsieur Petroff sur une estrade montée à cet effet. Ils étaient assis parmi les représentants des trois Ministères ainsi que des trois Champions.

Le jury, quant à lui, s'installa quelques mètres plus loin derrière une table, en plein milieu. Sarah remarqua des pancartes, posées devant eux.

Un homme, âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, s'avança, dos à la forêt, devant le jury et les estrades remplis maintenant de centaines de spectateurs qui commençaient déjà à s'impatienter.

\- Bonjour à tous ! lança-t-il à l'aide d'un Sonorus.

Sarah comprit immédiatement qu'il était français vu son accent quand il parla anglais.

\- Je suis Benoit Roussel et serait votre orateur pendant toute la compétition. Dans trente minutes commencera la première épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Vous attendez avec impatience, j'imagine, l'arrivée des Champions et les explications de leur épreuve. Mais je peux déjà vous donner un premier indice : comme vous l'avez, je pense, deviné, l'épreuve aura lieu dans la Forêt Enchantée. Avant que l'épreuve ne commence, je souhaiterais vous parler de quelques éléments techniques qui changent par rapport à la dernière édition du Tournoi qui a eu lieu dix ans auparavant. Tout d'abord, pour assurer la sécurité des Champions, l'équipe d'Auror internationale qui a été créée pour l'occasion survolera la Forêt Enchantée sur des balais pendant toute la durée de l'épreuve afin de contenir tout éventuelle menace venant de l'extérieur. De plus, chaque candidat sera suivi par une équipe de deux reporters qui retransmettra en direct tous leurs faits et gestes.

A ces mots, des écrans de fumée apparurent face à chaque estrade. Le visage de l'orateur apparut en gros plan. Sarah ne l'avait pas remarqué au début mais un homme, tout de noir vêtu, suivait Benoit Roussel comme son ombre et pointait sa baguette sur lui. Il était sûrement le sorcier qui transmettait l'image sur les écrans.

\- Grande première : grâce à ces écrans et aux reporters, vous pourrez suivre en direct votre Champion préféré dans sa quête. Bien sûr, ces sorciers ne pourront pas les aider. Cependant, en cas de grave danger, les Champions et les reporters pourront émettre des étincelles rouges de leur baguette et les Aurors viendront immédiatement à leur rescousse.

Six sorciers habillés tout en noir arrivèrent et se positionnèrent derrière l'orateur.

Ce dernier arrêta de parler et alla rejoindre le jury pour discuter avec eux.

Sarah sentit la tension monter parmi les élèves. Ils n'attendaient plus que les Champions qui devaient arriver incessamment sous peu.

La professeure de Potions entendit finalement un brouhaha en provenance de l'estrade la plus à droite. Les trois Champions arrivaient enfin. Sarah se mit debout comme tout le monde pour les applaudir. Ils étaient habillés en jogging, aux couleurs de leur école et tenaient leur baguette à la main.

\- Veuillez accueillir les trois Champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, s'écria l'orateur d'une voix triomphale. Venant tout droit de Poudlard : Jenna Harrington, une septième année de la maison Serdaigle qui s'est faite remarquée grâce à ses capacités en Potions et en Métamorphoses. Elle tente depuis six mois de devenir Animagus. Ensuite, voici Borys Jankowski, le Champion de Durmstrang. Polonais d'origine, le jeune homme de 18 ans est connu pour ses qualités de duelliste. D'ailleurs, il a été le plus jeune duelliste du monde sorcier, ayant participé pour la toute première fois à l'âge de 15 ans. Et voilà qu'arrive la Championne de l'école française : Anna Morel-Kebede, élue Miss Beauxbâtons deux années de suite. Mais ne vous fiez pas à son sourire charmeur, Miss Morel-Kebede se trouve être une excellente Enchanteuse et Botaniste. La compétition risque d'être très ardue cette année car les trois Champions ont chacun toutes leurs chances pour remporter le trophée tant convoité.

A chacune des présentations des Champions, tous les spectateurs applaudirent mais quand la Championne de Beauxbâtons entra en scène, il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements et des cris tels que Sarah faillit perdre l'ouïe.

Sans tenir compte du public, les trois jeunes gens se postèrent devant le jury pour prendre connaissance de leur épreuve. Une équipe de reporters les suivit et retransmit en direct ce qui se passait à la table du jury. Le président du jury, Monsieur Ivanoff, leur remit un parchemin et leur donna des explications. Il semblait que le son n'accompagnait pas la retransmission. Néanmoins, l'orateur qui se trouvait à proximité put commenter.

\- Stanislav Ivanoff, deuxième classe de l'ordre de Raspoutine, Vice-président de la Congrégation des Sages de Russie et vainqueur à cinq reprises du Championnat Mondial de Duels, remet à chacun des Champions un parchemin. Ces derniers l'ouvrent. Nous arrivons à lire ce qu'il y est écrit dessus grâce au reporter posté derrière Miss Harrington. Ah… il semblerait que ce soit une liste d'ingrédients. Maintenant, on remet une boîte à chacun des Champions. Monsieur Ivanoff leur explique qu'ils ont quatre heures pour trouver tous ces ingrédients dans la Forêt Enchantée. Dès qu'ils les auront trouvés, ils devront revenir à leur point de départ et les modalités de la deuxième épreuve leur seront remis. Il est certain que Miss Morel-Kebede est largement avantagée par rapport à ses deux autres camarades puisqu'elle connaît la Forêt Enchantée, en sa qualité d'élève à Beauxbâtons.

Sarah entendit quelques cris d'indignation de la part des élèves de Poudlard et de Durmstrang mais ils s'évanouirent vite dès que l'orateur parla à nouveau.

\- Non… Monsieur Ivanoff indique que la Forêt a été ensorcelée de manière à ce que les repères ne soient plus les mêmes. La Championne de Beauxbâtons ne sera pas plus avantagée que les autres. Ah voilà les explications terminées. La Compétition va pouvoir débuter.

Les Champions se positionnèrent à diverses entrées de la Forêt Enchantée. Tout le monde se turent enfin. Ils n'attendaient plus que le gong de départ qui arriva quelques instants plus tard.

\- Et voilà, c'est parti ! lança Benoit Roussel.

Sarah fut impressionnée par cet orateur qui parlait couramment l'anglais. Elle se surprit une nouvelle fois des connaissances des élèves de Beauxbâtons. En effet, contrairement à Poudlard, l'école française imposait l'apprentissage d'une langue étrangère, et de surcroît l'anglais, dès la première année.

Elle regarda l'écran en face de son estrade et vit qu'il était découpé en trois parties afin de pouvoir suivre les trois Champions en même temps. Elle remarqua que Jenna s'était arrêtée alors que les deux autres Champions avançaient.

\- Miss Harrington s'est arrêtée, dit subitement l'orateur. A-t-elle trouvé son premier ingrédient ? Non, elle lit très attentivement son parchemin. Ça y est, elle repart !

Pendant les quatre heures d'épreuve prévues, des elfes de maison, portant une tenue bleu ciel aux couleurs de Beauxbâtons, apparurent entre les allées pour leur proposer des sandwichs et des rafraîchissements. Sarah admira l'organisation de l'école pour l'événement. Les français avaient vraiment tout prévu !

Sarah avait lu rapidement les ingrédients qui étaient demandés lorsque le parchemin était apparu brièvement sur les écrans. Elle avait lancé un regard plein de sous-entendus à Severus qui, lui aussi en tant que potionniste, avait très bien compris de quoi il en retournait. Les Champions devaient trouver les ingrédients d'une potion et pas n'importe laquelle… une certaine potion qui n'avait en général qu'un seul intérêt… _Oh intéressant_, avait-elle pensé.

Pour la potion d'hilarité, dont Sarah connaissait la recette par cœur en sa qualité de professeur de Potions, il fallait trouver du dictame, de la poudre de bicorne, des oeufs de serpenscendre, des poils de boursouf, des baies de gui, des limaces et du raisin de couleuvre.

Cela n'allait pas être évident pour les Champions, surtout avec seulement quatre heures devant eux. Néanmoins, avec quelques astuces, ces plantes et ses ingrédients n'étaient pas si compliqués à trouver si on savait où chercher. Et Sarah savait très bien que Jenna Harrington en était tout à fait capable.

\- Ah il semble que Miss Morel-Kebede a trouvé un nid de serpenscendre. Elle en récupère sans se brûler grâce à un sortilège de glace, elle les range dans sa boite. Voici maintenant que Monsieur Jankowski ramasse des limaces qu'il a attiré grâce à de la bouse de gnome. Cela attire également un bicorne. Il le stupéfie ! Il récupère de la poudre de bicorne.

Et ainsi continua l'épreuve. Quand il ne se passait rien, l'orateur comblait les blancs pour donner un peu plus d'informations sur les Champions, les trois écoles participantes ou encore le jury. Il alla même interroger les trois directeurs et les trois anciens Champions.

Harry Potter apparut en gros plan sur leurs écrans, il semblait gêné et avait le regard fuyant. Malgré sa popularité, le jeune homme n'était toujours pas habitué à l'attention qu'on pouvait lui porter.

\- Vous êtes le plus jeune Champion de l'histoire du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Monsieur Potter. Que pensez-vous de cette nouvelle édition ?

\- Elle est prometteuse, dit un Harry, embarrassé.

\- Croyez-vous que Miss Harrington a ses chances ?

\- Oui, tout à fait, c'est une personne intelligente, talentueuse dans bien des matières, répondit-il en se détendant. Elle est tout à fait capable de remporter le tournoi.

\- Il paraît que Miss Harrington est connue pour son sens de la compétition.

\- Je ne la connais pas assez pour répondre mais du peu que j'ai vu, Jenna aime se lancer des défis.

\- Merci pour ces quelques mots, Monsieur Potter. Revenons à nos trois Champions. Miss Morel-Kebede semble rebrousser chemin. Aurait-elle terminé ?

En effet, vingt minutes plus tard, la Championne de Beauxbâtons revint la première devant le jury. Elle déposa la boîte dans laquelle elle avait entreposé les ingrédients.

\- Deux limaces sur cinq semblent avoir été écrasées, s'écria l'orateur. Le raisin de couleuvre ne semble pas totalement mur. Quelle note le jury va-t-il octroyer à la charmante de demoiselle ?

Le jury délibéra, puis, chaque membre écrivit un chiffre sur sa pancarte.

\- Et Miss Morel-Kebede obtient une note de 43 points sur 50 ce qui est un très bon score. Elle est revenue la première de la Forêt Enchantée mais certains de ses ingrédients n'étaient pas parfaits. Le jury lui remet un parchemin qu'elle n'ouvre pas face aux reporters et lui redonne sa boite. Il semble qu'elle en aura besoin pour la deuxième épreuve. Maintenant, c'est au tour de Monsieur Jankowski d'arriver. Il remet ses ingrédients au jury. Très bon travail, semble dire Monsieur Ivanoff. Ah mais certains de ses œufs de serpencendre sont cassés. Cela va lui enlever des points. Il obtient la note de… 42 points sur 50. Nous pouvons l'applaudir car c'est aussi un bon score.

Il ne restait plus que trente minutes avant la fin de l'épreuve. Sarah remarqua que Jenna n'avait toujours pas trouvé de poils de boursouf. Cependant, à quinze minutes du gong de fin, la Championne réussit à attirer la créature et à récupérer quelques poils. Elle courut vers la sortie de la forêt et arriva juste à temps, avant la fin de l'épreuve.

\- Miss Harrington est enfin arrivée. Bravo à vous, Mademoiselle. Elle remet la boîte au jury. Oh, ses ingrédients semblent parfaits. Aucun œuf de serpencendre cassé ou limace écrabouillée. Et le raisin de couleuvre est de tout premier ordre. Est-ce que cela va jouer en la faveur de la Championne qui est arrivée la dernière de l'épreuve ? Et… oui ! Le jury lui donne la note de 44 points sur 50 ! Poudlard est en tête !

Malgré leur faible nombre, les élèves de Poudlard crièrent de joie. Sarah ne put s'empêcher de faire de même. Elle vit que Severus était resté assis sur le banc mais applaudissait la performance de la Serdaigle.

Sarah descendit des estrades et vint féliciter Jenna pour sa performance. Celle-ci était en sueurs et semblait fatiguée mais elle avait un air heureux sur le visage. Dans sa main, elle tenait sa boite d'ingrédients ainsi qu'un bout de parchemin qui lui avait été remis par le jury pour la deuxième épreuve. Par un serment, tous les professeurs et directeurs ne pouvaient pas aider les Champions. Ils ne pouvaient seulement que les soutenir indirectement en leur donnant des cours ou en les préparant pour les épreuves à venir.

\- Je ne comprends rien à cette charade, je dois être trop fatiguée, dit-elle à son professeur en lui remettant sans hésiter le morceau de papier.

Sarah lut le parchemin indiquant l'énigme suivante :

_Mon premier est un jambon typiquement italien_

_Mon deuxième est le chiffre trois dans la langue du compositeur moldu des Quatre Saisons_

_Mon troisième divise les nombres pairs_

_Mon quatrième est un article défini féminin singulier_

_Mon cinquième n'est plus vivant_

_Mon tout peut te rendre fou si tu l'entends_

Elle sourit. Elle savait en quoi consisterait la deuxième épreuve.

* * *

_Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? _

_Petit jeu : si vous arrivez à résoudre l'énigme, je vous enverrai une petite surprise ^^ (en revanche, veuillez m'envoyer la réponse par message privé histoire de ne pas faire de spoil). Vous avez deux semaines (date de publication du chapitre 24 sur la deuxième épreuve). _

_A bientôt !_


	23. Le bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Merci pour vos commentaires sur le chapitre précédent. J'espère que les prochaines épreuves seront aussi palpitantes._

_Voici un nouveau chapitre et le fameux bal XD Aimerez-vous les événements qui s'y dérouleront ^^ ?_

_Très bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !_

* * *

**Chapitre 23 - Le bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers**

Il était difficile de savoir en quoi allait consister la prochaine épreuve et de ne pas pouvoir le dévoiler à qui que ce soit. Bien sûr, Sarah était certaine que Severus ainsi que Minerva savaient ce que devraient affronter les Champions mais tout comme elle, ils ne pouvaient rien dire étant tenus par un serment.

Alors, la professeure de Potions soutenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait Jenna Harrington. Cette dernière avait compris qu'elle devrait réaliser une potion pour la deuxième épreuve mais laquelle ? Dès le lendemain, elle regarda d'un air dubitatif tous les ingrédients qu'elle avait récolté la veille : du dictame, de la poudre de bicorne, des œufs de serpenscendre, des poils de boursouf, des baies de gui, des limaces et du raisin de couleuvre. Elle commença à chercher dans ses livres de Potions et de Botaniques à quoi ils pouvaient bien servir.

Elle butait aussi sur la charade surtout sur "Mon premier est un jambon typiquement italien". Elle passait désormais ses journées dans la Bibliothèque de Beauxbâtons dès qu'elle avait un moment de libre car les professeurs continuaient à lui donner des cours intensifs dans toutes les matières.

Sarah savait que Jenna avait le temps. Il ne lui faudrait qu'un mois pour réaliser la potion. Néanmoins, elle devrait la commencer au plus tard la quatrième semaine de janvier et pas après, puisque l'épreuve aurait lieu fin février. Alors, Sarah tentait d'aider la Championne du mieux qu'elle pouvait en l'orientant vers tel ou tel livre.

Deux jours après la première épreuve, elle reçut une lettre de son amie Carolyn. Les deux amies entretenaient une correspondance depuis que la professeure de Potions était partie en France.

_Ma chère Sarah,_

_J'espère que tout va bien pour toi !_

_J'ai lu dans la Gazette du Sorcier que notre Championne était arrivée première au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ici, tous les élèves et professeurs suivent de près la compétition et nous avons tous explosé de joie dans la Grande Salle lorsque nous avons reçu les résultats. Tu féliciteras Jenna de notre part à tous !_

_Sinon, tout se passe bien ici ! Lena* a enfin montré quelques signes de magie pour la toute première fois. Nous étions dans le salon, elle était en train de jouer seule dans sa chambre et brusquement, nous avons entendu un grand fracas. Olaf et moi avons accouru : son étagère était tombée sur son lit. Elle était à quelques mètres et pleurait. Tu imagines notre peur ! Je l'ai tout de suite prise dans mes bras. Elle avait un livre à la main qui se trouvait normalement sur sa Bibliothèque et la Miss a voulu le prendre, au lieu de cela, elle a fait basculer le meuble sur elle mais au lieu de se retrouver écrasée (Par Merlin ! J'en ai encore des sueurs froides rien que d'y penser !), elle s'est retrouvée à côté. J'en ai déduit qu'elle avait utilisé de la magie inconsciemment ! Nous avons tout de même eu la plus grande frayeur de notre vie et j'ai immédiatement lancé un sort de glue sur tous les meubles de la maison pour que plus jamais une telle chose ne survienne à nouveau !_

_J'ai aussi une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer : George a enfin franchi le pas avec Lucy ! Il lui a proposé un rendez-vous qu'elle a accepté ! Il était vraiment temps ! Je me demandais vraiment quand il allait se décider ! Ces deux-là se tournaient autour depuis des semaines. Ils sont sortis à Pré-au-Lard et devine quoi ? Ils sont officiellement ensemble ! Cette histoire est allée vite mais Lucy n'était pas indifférente aux charmes de notre George. _

_Bref, voilà pour les dernières news ici !_

_Et toi, comment ça se passe ? Severus t'a-t-il enfin expliqué pour quelles raisons tu dois te méfier du professeur de Créatures Magiques ? Et vos relations à vous deux ? Avancent-elles enfin ?_

_Tiens-moi au courant !_

_George, Anthony et Olaf te passent le bonjour !_

_A bientôt !_

_Sincères Amitiés_

_Carolyn_

*Pour les personnes qui ne s'en rappellent pas, Lena est la plus jeune fille de Carolyn et celle-ci avait peur qu'elle soit une cracmole (cf. Chapitre 8)

Sarah fut ravie pour la fille de Carolyn. Son amie lui avait donné ses craintes concernant Lena. Être une cracmole n'était pas facile à vivre dans un monde de sorciers mais finalement, ce ne serait pas son destin. Et quelle nouvelle pour George ! Sarah décida d'écrire sur le champ au professeur de Métamorphoses. Il n'aimait pas écrire mais il lui devait bien quelques détails complémentaires !

En attendant la deuxième épreuve, les élèves se préparaient pour le bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui auraient lieu le 25 décembre. "Préparer" signifiait "trouver un cavalier ou une cavalière". L'enseignante observa les efforts, parfois vains, de ses élèves pour trouver un partenaire. Certains faisaient leur demande discrètement au détour d'un couloir, d'autres un peu plus gauches invitaient directement leur cavalier ou cavalière avec témoins, au risque de subir la plus grande honte de leur vie.

Une nouvelle fois, Sarah ne les envia pas. Elle connaissait bien les bals pour en avoir eu pendant toute sa scolarité à Ilvermorny. Les Non Mages étaient férus de bals de promotion, les sorciers américains également. Cela commençait dès la quatrième année et ce jusqu'à leur dernière année. Et à chaque fois, les étudiants devaient se trouver un ou une partenaire. La professeure de Potions se rappelait très bien les déconvenues auxquelles elle avait fait face quand elle avait tenté d'inviter les garçons qui l'intéressaient. Elle avait rarement reçu une réponse positive. Finalement, elle se retrouvait à aller au bal avec un élève qui l'invitait mais qu'elle n'aimait pas. Sarah n'avait pas manqué de prétendants dans sa jeunesse mais elle n'était jamais tombée amoureuse du bon garçon.

En tant qu'enseignante, cette fois, elle n'avait pas besoin de se trouver un cavalier. En effet, les professeurs étaient tous réquisitionnés pour servir de chaperon pendant le bal. Elle n'avait pas oublié la demande du professeur de Durmstrang, Ian Karadic, de lui offrir sa première danse. D'ailleurs, l'homme brun aux yeux bleus d'acier le lui avait rappelé deux semaines avant le bal, devant tous les professeurs. Sarah n'avait pu que rougir devant une telle audace. Severus ne semblait pas avoir entendu la remarque de l'enseignant mais elle vit que ses épaules s'étaient raidis pendant qu'il parlait avec Alban Giraud. Quant à Olivier Morteau, celui-ci avait dévisagé le professeur Karadic d'un œil noir.

Dès le lendemain, ce dernier vint la voir.

\- Bonjour Sarah ! Comment allez-vous ? lui demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Tout va bien, merci et vous ?

\- Oui, merci. J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié ma demande de visiter l'enclos des Sombrals !

\- Non, pas du tout, répondit Sarah. Mais comme vous le savez, j'ai très peu de temps pour moi.

\- Je sais que vous êtes très occupée mais que dites-vous de me les montrer dès que les vacances commenceront ?

\- Eh bien, cela pourrait se faire, oui.

\- Alors, c'est entendu ! Je viendrais vous voir dès le 23 décembre au matin ! Cela vous convient-il ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Et…

Il hésita quelques instants. Il avait l'air embarrassé par la demande qu'il allait lui faire. Il inspira profondément et releva la tête. Sarah haussa un sourcil. Faisait-il exprès d'être aussi théâtral ? Elle ressentit à nouveau un malaise qu'elle ne pouvait vraiment expliquer.

\- Oui ? le pressa-t-elle, elle commençait à être irritée.

\- Et, si vous me le permettez, pourriez-vous m'accorder votre deuxième danse au bal de Noël ?

Sarah écarquilla les yeux. Que se passait-il dans la tête de tous ces hommes ? Pourquoi avait-elle maintenant autant de succès ? Et pendant ce temps, l'élu de son cœur était au bout de la table des professeurs et discutait avec Rachel Fontaine qui lui vantait les bienfaits de la danse pour le corps. Elle haussa un sourcil. Si la professeure Fontaine réussissait à faire danser Severus au bal, elle s'inscrirait sur le champ à tous ses cours jusqu'à la fin de sa vie !

\- Eh bien, comme je l'ai dit au professeur Karadic, dit enfin Sarah, je ne sais pas si je pourrai danser ce soir-là, vous savez que je dois chaperonner les élèves. Mais si j'ai l'occasion, oui, je vous accorderai ma deuxième danse.

Elle avait rougi quand elle avait parlé car les professeurs autour d'eux avaient écouté leur conversation. Elle espérait juste que Severus ne l'ait pas entendue parler. Il ne lui avait toujours pas expliqué pour quelles raisons il ne faisait pas confiance au professeur Morteau et elle évitait le sujet, elle n'avait pas envie d'une nouvelle dispute ou encore d'entendre Severus lui dire qu'elle était trop naïve.

\- Je vous remercie, Sarah ! Vous me faites un grand honneur ! lança Olivier d'une voix forte sans se soucier des regards que lui lançaient les gens autour de lui.

La professeure de Potions lui lança un regard noir. Le faisait-il exprès ? Elle jeta un regard éperdu vers Severus qui semblait ne pas faire attention à elle. Elle en fut soulagée.

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent enfin. Etant donné que le bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers aurait lieu le 25 décembre, la plupart des élèves de Beauxbâtons ne rentrèrent pas chez eux pour pouvoir y participer. Comme lors de la dernière édition du Tournoi, seuls les élèves à partir de la quatrième année pouvaient y participer. Tous les élèves de Poudlard y étaient également invités, comme ceux de Durmstrang.

Le 23 décembre, Sarah attendit Olivier Morteau à l'extérieur du Poudlard Express. Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous à 10h. Ce dernier n'arriva qu'avec cinq minutes de retard. Il la salua en lui faisant un grand sourire.

\- J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas attendu trop longtemps ! dit le professeur de Créature Magiques avec un sourire.

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Suivez-moi !

Sarah se dirigea vers le dernier wagon du train, monta le marche-pied et d'un coup de baguette, ouvrit la porte de l'enclos. Elle laissa passer l'enseignant devant elle. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la réplique de la clairière des Sombrals dans la Forêt Interdite. Olivier fut impressionné et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais… c'est…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car dès que Sarah avait posé le pied dans l'enclos, quelques Sombrals, dont Muskogee, vinrent vers elle. Elle s'approcha d'eux et leur caressa la tête ou le flanc. Elle se tourna vers le professeur qui était resté sur le pas de la porte.

\- Venez ! Approchez-vous ! lui lança-t-elle avec un sourire.

Olivier Morteau fit quelques pas et se mit à la hauteur de Sarah. Il avait levé sa main droite mais n'osa pas toucher les créatures. Les Sombrals l'observaient de leurs grands yeux noirs et ne firent pas mine de s'approcher. Il avança encore d'un pas mais deux des trois bêtes qui s'étaient approchées reculèrent et partir paître un peu plus loin. Seul Muskogee était resté à côté de Sarah.

\- Ils peuvent être un peu sauvages, dit celle-ci en voyant l'air déçu du professeur. Venez à côté de moi. Celui-ci, c'est Muskogee, mon Sombral.

Sarah avait posé une main apaisante sur le flanc de l'animal. Ce dernier ne bougea pas lorsque le professeur de Créatures Magiques posa une de ses mains, également sur son flanc. Sentant que le Sombral acceptait sa présence, il commença à le caresser.

\- Il est extrêmement doux, s'exclama Olivier, l'expression réjouie.

\- On ne dirait pas comme ça mais ils ont un poil très fin.

Il fit ensuite le tour de la créature en admirant chaque partie de son corps.

\- Il est vraiment magnifique, s'écria-t-il. Je n'en avais jamais vu avant aujourd'hui. Vous savez, ce sont des créatures plutôt rares à l'état sauvage. Et je crois que Poudlard est l'une des seules écoles au monde qui a un élevage de Sombrals.

\- Oui, en effet. Il y en a aussi quelques-uns aux Etats-Unis mais ils sont difficiles à trouver. Pour ma part, je n'en avais jamais vu avant d'arriver à Poudlard.

\- Je peux me promener un peu dans la clairière.

\- Mais bien sûr !

Olivier Morteau marcha dans le gigantesque enclos des Sombrals. Certains paissaient tranquillement, d'autres volaient au loin, deux créatures étaient en train de faire leur toilette dans le petit étang que Filius avait créé.

\- Mais que fait ce Sombral ? demanda-t-il vers l'un des animaux qui s'était mis dans un coin, couché sur son flanc.

\- C'est une femelle et elle attend un petit !

\- Vraiment !

\- Oui.

Sarah s'approcha du Sombral en question, suivi de près par le professeur ainsi que Muskogee. Elle s'agenouilla et toucha le ventre de la créature qui la laissa faire en clignant juste des yeux.

\- Oui, elle est tombée enceinte ici, continua Sarah. Elle n'en est qu'à six semaines mais je la laisse se reposer. Plus aucun élève ne doit la monter pendant la gestation. Elle en a pour 15 mois.

\- Fabuleux !

\- Les bébés Sombrals sont rares, donc, nous y faisons attention.

\- Je comprends.

Le professeur de Créatures Magiques tenta de toucher l'animal mais celui-ci secoua la tête si brutalement qu'il retira sa main immédiatement.

\- Je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas trop !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Elle n'aime pas les étrangers ! C'est la première fois que vous la voyez, c'est normal.

Ils se relevèrent et firent le tour de l'enclos. Sarah lui expliqua comment Filius, le professeur de Sortilèges, avait ensorcelé cet endroit, puis, lui indiqua comment elle avait, avec l'aide de Hagrid, le Garde-chasse, entraîné les élèves à monter sur les Sombrals. Olivier Morteau l'écoutait attentivement, l'interrompant en lui demandant quelques détails supplémentaires. Pour une fois, Sarah le trouva sympathique, il n'avait pas son air prétentieux qu'il arborait en temps normal.

Après une heure de visite, ils sortirent de l'enclos.

\- Merci pour cette visite très enrichissante, lui lança-t-il.

\- Mais je vous en prie !

\- Puis-je vous demander un dernier service ?

\- Hum… oui, si je peux vous aider.

\- Au mois de janvier, le jour que vous le souhaitez bien sûr, pourriez-vous venir à l'un de mes cours avec un Sombral afin que je puisse le montrer à mes élèves de sixième et septième année ?

Sarah, d'abord surprise, accepta avec plaisir.

\- Merci infiniment ! lança Olivier avec un grand sourire.

Et sans demander l'avis de la professeure de Potions, il lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

\- Euh… bredouilla Sarah, qui était devenue écarlate.

\- Vous m'avez promis votre deuxième danse, n'est-ce pas ? s'écria le jeune homme sans faire attention à son étonnement.

\- Oui…

\- Alors, nous nous reverrons au bal ! Bonne journée, Sarah !

Le professeur Morteau partit en direction du village sorcier. Sarah, quant à elle, resta plantée plusieurs secondes. Elle entendit des gloussements derrière elle. Deux étudiantes de Poudlard étaient à la fenêtre de leur compartiment et se chuchotaient des mots à l'oreille. L'une d'elle, voyant que Sarah les avait aperçues, ouvrit sa vitre.

\- Alors, vous vous êtes trouvée un amoureux français, Professeure Turner ! lança-t-elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Son amie se cachait le visage, de honte et tirait sur le pull de l'autre fille.

\- Arrête Emma ! siffla-t-elle.

Mais ladite Emma ne voulait pas arrêter, trouvant la situation comique.

\- Il est vraiment séduisant, le professeur Morteau ! continuait-elle, d'un air de connivence.

Sarah ne savait plus où se mettre. Néanmoins, elle se reprit en se recomposant un visage sérieux.

\- Miss Williams, au lieu d'épier les autres, vous n'auriez pas des devoirs à faire ? l'interrogea-t-elle, de sa voix la plus glaciale possible.

\- Mais on est en vacances, Professeur ! Et je ne vous épiais pas !

\- Arrête, on va se faire punir ! chuchotait son amie, mais assez fort pour que Sarah l'entende.

Celle-ci releva un sourcil.

\- Bien que vous soyez en vacances, mademoiselle, sachez que j'ai tout pouvoir pour vous donner des devoirs supplémentaires si je le juge nécessaire ! Maintenant, cessez d'être aussi imptertinente et retournez dans votre chambre ! Que je ne vous revois plus avant l'heure du dîner !

Emma Williams fit la moue mais referma la fenêtre de son compartiment sans rien dire. Sarah décida de rentrer dans sa propre chambre. Depuis qu'elle était partie en France, les élèves de Poudlard étaient devenus particulièrement familiers avec elle. En temps normal, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Elle aurait même ri de cette situation avec eux. Mais le baiser d'Olivier Morteau l'avait déstabilisée. Elle n'avait rien ressenti de spécial mais il l'avait troublée. Comment devait-elle l'interpréter ? Il allait falloir qu'elle soit moins chaleureuse avec lui si elle voulait qu'il ne l'approche pas trop.

Les deux jours suivants passèrent rapidement sans aucun autre incident.

Une heure avant le bal, elle se préparait dans sa chambre. Bien que les professeurs étaient principalement présents pour surveiller leurs élèves, ils étaient censés s'habiller pour l'occasion. Sarah avait longtemps cherché la tenue adéquate avec l'aide de son amie Carolyn. Elle avait fait le tour de Tissard et Brodette au Chemin de Traverse et dans leur succursale à Pré-au-Lard mais n'avait rien trouvé qui lui correspondait. En effet, l'américaine n'aimait pas vraiment la mode anglaise, la trouvant trop stricte à son goût. Elle avait alors demandé à sa belle-sœur Fiona de lui trouver une robe aux Etats-Unis et de la lui envoyer. Sa belle-sœur qui adorait ce genre d'occasions avait accepté la mission avec joie et lui avait trouvé une très belle robe longue empire, avec des bretelles qui dévoilaient ses épaules, une jupe fluide plissée sur la taille et de couleur beige, qui convenait parfaitement aux cheveux bruns et à la peau légèrement mate de Sarah.

Sarah se regarda dans le miroir de sa chambre. Elle avait du mal à se voir complètement car elle ne voyait que le haut de sa tenue mais fut plutôt satisfaite. Elle prit le temps de se maquiller, ce qu'elle ne faisait quasiment jamais d'ordinaire, boucla légèrement ses long cheveux lisses et s'octroya le luxe de porter des pendants d'oreilles en diamant.

Elle inspira profondément en s'admirant devant la glace. Le résultat était plutôt convaincant. Elle mit une cape légère de la même couleur que sa robe sur ses épaules, rangea sa baguette dans une poche secrète et sortit finalement de sa chambre. Les élèves, surexcités, chahutaient dans leur compartiment. Les garçons, déjà habillés dans leur costume, prenaient un malin plaisir à embêter les filles qui mettaient un peu plus de temps à se pomponner. Sarah entendit de loin Minerva qui tentait de maîtriser l'excitation des étudiants en leur intimant de se calmer. Elle décida alors de sortir du wagon, sans passer par celui des élèves. Elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver en plein milieu d'une bataille de polochons.

Elle se lança un sort de chaleur afin de ne pas ressentir le froid de la montagne et fit quelques pas. Elle remarqua une silhouette sombre à l'avant du train qui ressemblait fortement à celle du professeur de DCFM. Le cœur battant et le ventre serré, elle s'approcha de lui.

\- Bonsoir Severus, lui lança-t-elle, d'un air qui se voulait désinvolte.

\- Bonsoir Sarah, lui dit-il en lui jetant un regard.

Il s'était habillé d'une robe de sorcière de bal, de couleur noire. Sa tenue ne semblait pas si différente de celle habituelle avec sa veste en col mao. Pourtant, Sarah voyait la différence, le tissu en soie était de très bonne qualité.

\- Cette tenue vous va à ravir ! s'écria-t-elle en le complimentant.

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Si le vous le dites.

Puis, son regard se reporta vers le village sorcier sans ajouter un mot. Il attendait le carrosse qu'avait prévu Madame Maxime pour les élèves de Poudlard. En effet, monter sur des Sombrals aurait été bien trop dangereux dans leurs tenues de soirée, sans compter que cela les aurait abîmés.

Sarah eut un pincement au cœur. Elle aurait aimé qu'il la complimente à son tour sur sa robe mais celle-ci n'avait eu aucun effet sur le professeur. Depuis leur dispute quelques semaines auparavant, leurs relations étaient devenues plus cordiales, comme si cela avait jeté un froid entre eux.

\- Vous arriverez à faire votre surveillance dans cette tenue ? lui demanda-t-il au bout de quelques instants, en se tournant vers elle et en la regardant de haut en bas.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous n'aimez pas ma tenue ? répliqua-t-elle, légèrement vexée.

\- Vous auriez dû vous habiller plus sobrement !

\- Ma robe est totalement appropriée ! Je l'ai montrée à Rachel Fontaine et elle l'a approuvée !

Severus renifla.

\- Vous n'êtes pas une professeure de Beauxbâtons, à ce que je sache ! Et vous n'êtes pas ici pour vous amuser !

\- Je suis une professeure de Poudlard mais néanmoins, américaine ! Il était hors de question que je m'habille avec vos robes de bal britanniques, sobres et strictes ! Et j'ai tout à fait le droit de faire mon travail tout en m'amusant un peu !

Il secoua la tête et se détourna d'elle. Sarah était hors d'elle. Au lieu de la complimenter, il avait désapprouvé sa tenue et sa future attitude. Certes, même s'il ne l'aimait pas, elle n'était que sa collègue et il n'était pas son employeur. Il n'avait pas à lui dicter sa conduite.

Elle rumina dans son coin pendant qu'Aurora, Minerva et les élèves les rejoignaient. Le carrosse arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

La directrice de Poudlard fit un sermon aux élèves, leur demandant une attitude irréprochable pendant la soirée. Les étudiants, toujours aussi surexcités, l'écoutaient à peine, surtout Emma et son amie qui chuchotaient encore entre elles. Sarah leur lança un regard noir qu'elles captèrent. Elles se redressèrent d'un coup et reportèrent leur regard vers Minerva.

Ils entrèrent ensuite dans le magnifique carrosse de Beauxbâtons, tirés par de superbes Abraxans, de majestueux chevaux ailés. L'intérieur était immense, ils eurent l'impression de se trouver dans un gigantesque appartement privé. La directrice demanda aux élèves de s'asseoir sur les fauteuils et les canapés dans le salon pendant que les professeurs s'étaient installés dans la salle à manger. La directrice donna à ses professeurs ses dernières recommandations.

\- Nous allons à ce bal pour surveiller les élèves mais nous devrons respecter le protocole en acceptant de danser quelques fois lors de ce bal.

Sarah lança un regard torve à Severus qui l'ignora superbement.

\- Les Aurors seront là pour nous épauler, donc, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous devrons à tour de rôle faire le tour des jardins car certains élèves partiront certainement se cacher dans l'intimité du parc. Il n'est pas question de trouver un étudiant de Poudlard avec une attitude qui ferait honte à l'école. Je compte sur vous !

La professeure de Potions hocha la tête prenant très sérieusement les directives de Minerva. Elle prendrait d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à surveiller les deux fouineuses de Poudlard, Emma et son amie, qui avait un prénom elle aussi, puisqu'elle s'appelait Mary.

Ils arrivèrent au bout d'une dizaine de minutes devant le château de Beauxbâtons. Sarah géra la sortie des élèves et ils s'avancèrent vers l'entrée du château. Ils furent accueillis par le président du jury, Stanislav Ivanoff, qui se dirigea directement vers Minerva.

\- Miss Harrington, suivez-moi ! lança la directrice vers son élève.

La jeune fille avança vers elle et elles disparurent toutes deux dans le hall. Jenna devait certainement retrouver son partenaire, un séduisant jeune homme de Beauxbâtons, pour l'ouverture du bal. Les élèves de Poudlard se dispersèrent pour aller retrouver leur propre partenaire, anglais, français ou encore d'Europe de l'Est.

Sarah vit le professeur Morteau de loin et ce dernier voulut aller vers elle mais Ian Karadic fut plus rapide que lui et arrêta la professeure de Potions alors qu'elle entrait dans la Salle de Réception de l'école française qui avait été aménagée en salle de bal. Il la salua en lui faisant une révérence et lui baisa la main. Elle rougit immédiatement ne s'attendant pas à autant de protocole. Pendant que l'enseignant de Durmstrang s'était baissé pour lui prendre la main, elle avait entendu des gloussements derrière elle. Elle reconnut Emma et Mary. Il semblait que Sarah était devenue le meilleur sujet de conversation des deux étudiantes à son plus grand déplaisir et si elle n'avait pas été aussi confuse, elle aurait envoyé en retenue les deux impertinentes.

\- Vous êtes magnifique, Sarah ! dit le professeur Karadic avec son fort accent de l'est.

\- Merci, Ian !

Elle fut ravie par le compliment mais se sentit désespérée tout en même temps. Ces mots, elle aurait tellement préféré les entendre de la bouche de Severus.

\- Vous n'avez pas oublié ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Pas du tout mais je vais devoir commencer la surveillance, répondit-elle en voulant esquiver.

\- Nous sommes fortement invités à danser la première danse, dit-il.

Devant l'hésitation de Sarah, il rajouta.

\- Pour montrer l'exemple !

\- D'accord, soupira-t-elle.

Elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de l'homme, élu le plus désagréable de la soirée dans sa tête, et le trouva en compagnie de Rachel Fontaine qui lui avait carrément agrippé le bras. Severus la regardait en pinçant les lèvres mais Rachel ne faisait pas attention à sa mine glaciale et était déterminée à l'entraîner sur la piste de danse dès les premières notes de musique. Le cœur de Sarah s'enflamma. Elle devint subitement jalouse de l'enseignante française qui avait réussi facilement à devenir aussi familière avec le professeur de DCFM.

_Comment ose-t-il me dire que je ne dois pas m'amuser ? Alors que lui compte danser ? Et comment ose-t-elle le toucher ? Comment le permet-il ? Et devant tous nos élèves ? _se dit-elle d'un air rageur mais malgré cette dernière question, si elle avait pu, elle aurait échangé sa place contre celle de Rachel sans hésitation.

Elle ne put observer plus longtemps le couple car le professeur de Durmstrang l'entraînait au bord de la piste de danse, là où s'étaient déjà placés les autres professeurs ainsi que les représentants des Ministères, le jury, Harry Potter, Fleur Weasley-Delacour et Viktor Krum. Tous les élèves s'étaient installés sur les chaises et attendaient l'arrivée des Champions, accompagnés de leur partenaire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ces derniers arrivèrent sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Tout d'abord, vint la championne de Beauxbâtons, Anna, avec un séduisant élève français à l'air hautain, suivie de celle de Poudlard, Jenna, avec son partenaire, également français, qui avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres, heureux d'être aux côtés de la britannique. Enfin, le Champion de Durmstrang, Borys, ferma la marche, accompagné d'une grande blonde que Sarah n'avait jamais remarqué.

Les trois couples se placèrent au milieu de la piste de danse et dès la première note de valse, jouée par l'orchestre qui avait été invité pour l'occasion, ils virevoltèrent au rythme de la musique.

Madame Maxime, au bras de Stanislav Ivanoff, s'avança également sur la piste et commença à danser. Le sorcier était très petit par rapport à la grande dame mais cela n'empêcha pas Sarah de trouver la directrice gracieuse. Minerva les rejoignit également avec le professeur de Duels, Alban Giraud, ainsi que le directeur de Durmstrang, Ivan Petroff, au bras d'Aurora, à la grande surprise de Sarah.

\- Allons-y, lui lança Ian.

Et sans même lui demander son avis, elle se retrouva en plein milieu de la piste et commença à valser, au même rythme que tous les autres danseurs. Ils furent rejoints par d'autres professeurs et élèves. Sarah était concentrée sur ses pas et ne disait rien de peur de perdre le rythme. Ian lui lançait de grands sourires charmeurs qui l'embarrassaient. Elle chercha une nouvelle fois Severus et à son grand désespoir, elle le vit danser avec Rachel Fontaine. Finalement, elle avait réussi à l'entraîner sur la piste de danse. Sarah eut brusquement envie de s'enfuir du bal pour aller s'enfermer dans une pièce. Elle était mortifiée.

Le professeur de Durmstrang sentit qu'elle n'était pas concentrée et lui en fit la remarque. Mais celle-ci le rassura lui indiquant qu'elle était juste assoiffée. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le buffet où des coupes de champagne, réservées aux professeurs, étaient proposées. Ils se saisirent d'une coupe et trinquèrent, puis, burent silencieusement. Sarah se tourna à nouveau vers Severus qui était toujours en train de danser avec Rachel. Elle était fortement tentée d'aller vers eux et de demander au professeur de DCFM de lui accorder sa prochaine danse. Dans ce genre d'occasions, c'était normalement aux hommes d'inviter les femmes mais elle était presque prête à sortir des conventions si cela lui permettait d'éloigner la professeure des Arts Moldus. Néanmoins, elle n'en eut pas le courage.

Quand la musique s'arrêta, Severus quitta sa partenaire et vint se poster au fond de la salle pour commencer sa surveillance. Elle s'apprêta à prendre congés de Ian pour lui indiquer qu'elle allait travailler lorsque qu'Olivier l'accosta.

\- Vous m'avez promis votre deuxième danse, Sarah ! lui lança-t-il en se plantant devant elle, sans tenir compte du regard froid que lui lança le professeur de Durmstrang.

Elle soupira doucement.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, Ian, dit-elle à son attention. Mais j'ai accepté une danse avec le professeur Morteau.

\- Mais bien sûr ! répondit le slave, poliment mais elle sentit sa déception.

Sans plus attendre, Olivier l'entraîna sur la piste de danse et la fit valser.

\- Vous êtes très belle ce soir ! s'écria le professeur français.

\- Euh… je vous remercie… Vous êtes… également élégant ! lui lança-t-elle.

Il lui sourit et la serra un peu plus contre lui. Sarah voulut se dégager mais ne sut comment le faire sans que son partenaire ne le remarque. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire un scandale en plein milieu de tous ses élèves et professeurs.

\- Vous me serrez un peu trop fort, Olivier, lui souffla-t-elle.

\- Je vous fais mal ? l'interrogea-t-il, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Le professeur Morteau semblait s'amuser de son embarras.

\- Non mais c'est gênant, répliqua-t-elle, d'une voix plus ferme.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il simplement, en desserrant légèrement son étreinte.

En revanche, il approcha un peu plus son visage du sien. Sarah sentit son souffle chaud sur sa joue. Elle avait maintenant envie de s'échapper au plus vite, n'aimant pas sa proximité.

\- Vous savez, vous me plaisez vraiment, s'écria Olivier, subitement. J'ai tout de suite eu un coup de cœur pour vous. De plus, bien que vous soyez professeure de potions, vous êtes très intéressées par les créatures magiques, ma spécialité. Nous avons beaucoup de points en commun…

\- Je ne recherche pas de relation, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, le coupa Sarah d'un ton tranchant.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Vous me connaissez à peine ? Je pourrai tout à fait être l'homme de votre vie !

Elle faillit défaillir devant les propos si prétentieux du professeur. Comment pouvait-elle repousser le professeur sans le vexer, ni faire une scène devant tout le monde ?

\- Vous êtes séduisant, je dois l'avouer, dit-elle, tentant d'être la plus diplomate possible. Mais voilà, je n'ai pas le temps pour un petit ami actuellement.

\- On trouve toujours du temps pour l'amour !

\- Je suis désolée, Olivier, mais… je ne partage pas vos sentiments…

Elle l'avait dit. Elle regarda le professeur Morteau en espérant qu'il arrêterait de lui tourner autour comme il le faisait depuis presque deux mois.

\- Je comprends que vous ne partagiez mes sentiments, nous ne nous connaissons pas encore. Mais laissez-moi une chance ! Acceptez un rendez-vous en ma compagnie ! Et ensuite, vous pourrez me dire que je ne vous intéresse pas !

Sarah n'avait pas envie de réitérer l'expérience qu'elle avait eu avec George mais elle ne trouvait plus d'arguments.

\- Je dois aller aux toilettes ! lança-t-elle finalement, voulant le fuir au plus vite.

\- Non, vous ne partirez pas aussi facilement ! lui dit-il d'un air ferme et il la fit valser tellement rapidement que Sarah en eut le tournis.

\- Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît ! se plaignit-elle. Je vais perdre l'équilibre.

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Bien au contraire, il continua à danser de plus belle. Les couples autour d'eux s'éloignèrent pour regarder la prestation des deux professeurs et pour leur laisser de l'espace. Sarah se concentra sur les pas qu'elle avait du mal à suivre et n'eut plus de temps pour réfléchir, elle était juste entraînée par le rythme d'Olivier. Celui-ci la regardait intensément dans les yeux.

Au bout d'une minute, la musique s'acheva finalement. Sarah faillit tomber dès qu'ils arrêtèrent de danser mais le professeur Morteau la rattrapa dans ses bras. Elle entendit à peine les applaudissements en provenance des élèves et des autres enseignants. "Bravo !" entendit-elle au loin, avec un fort accent russe, certainement Stanislav Ivanoff.

\- Allons nous asseoir ! lui intima Olivier.

Sarah ne put que hocher la tête et elle fut entraînée sur un banc, de manière peu gracieuse, ses jambes la tenant à peine. Le professeur de Créatures Magiques la laissa quelques instants avant de revenir rapidement avec une coupe de champagne à la main. Sarah aurait largement préféré un verre d'eau mais elle n'arrivait plus à parler. Elle s'apprêtait à boire quand elle entendit du mouvement sur sa droite et une voix forte crier :

\- Non !


	24. Le verre de champagne

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews ^^_

_La suite n'est vraiment pas facile à écrire mais je m'accroche. Pour l'instant, je vous promets un chapitre par semaine. J'espère que je tiendrai la cadence ;)_

_Veuillez noter également la belle illustration que m'a réalisée mon chéri ! J'espère qu'elle vous plait. Vous le voyez le petit rire en coin de Severus ? XD_

_Très bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 24 - Le verre de champagne**

Sarah releva immédiatement la tête. Elle vit Severus, l'air furieux, arrivé vers elle à grands pas. Certaines personnes se tournèrent à son passage et le dévisagèrent. Elle abaissa le verre qu'elle avait entre les mains et écarquilla les yeux en voyant le professeur. Olivier Morteau, qui était assis à côté d'elle, s'était crispé et regardait également en direction de Severus, d'un air étonné.

Le professeur de DCFM se tenait enfin devant eux, Rachel Fontaine sur les talons. Sarah fut légèrement irritée par sa présence.

\- Qu'avez-vous mis dans son verre ? demanda-t-il d'un air brusque à l'attention du professeur de Beauxbâtons.

Sarah était interloquée. _Comment ? _Elle regarda son verre de champagne. Le liquide avait une teinte ambrée. Elle le huma mais il avait l'odeur caractéristique de la boisson française.

\- Que dites-vous ? répliqua Olivier, dans un anglais approximatif. Je n'ai rien mis dedans !

\- Je vous ai vu mettre quelque chose dans son verre !

\- Vous délirez !

\- Donnez-moi votre verre Sarah !

Et sans attendre une seconde, Severus prit le verre et le renifla.

\- Vous dites n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai rien mis dans son verre ! se défendit Olivier.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra !

Sur ces mots, Severus fit apparaître une fiole avec sa baguette et versa le liquide dedans. Le professeur de Créatures Magiques se tourna vers Sarah.

\- Je vous jure que je n'ai rien mis dans votre verre, la supplia-t-il d'une voix grandiloquente, en français.

Sarah resta abasourdie encore pendant quelques instants. La compréhension prenait place dans son esprit. Severus accusait Olivier d'avoir mis un produit dans son verre, ce dernier le réfutait. Mais tout d'abord, pourquoi l'enseignant français aurait-il voulu l'empoisonner ? C'était insensé ! Elle regarda autour d'elle. Rachel Fontaine était interloquée et se rapprocha d'Olivier pour lui demander des explications. Les personnes à proximité avaient arrêté leurs discussions et les observaient. Elle se leva brusquement, se mettant au même niveau que les deux professeurs.

\- Que dites-vous, Severus ? demanda-t-elle soudainement, se réveillant de sa léthargie.

\- Le professeur Morteau a versé une substance dans votre verre, je l'ai vu. Il a voulu vous droguer.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! lança Olivier.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai vu.

\- Et je sais très bien que je n'ai rien mis dans ce verre. Allez-y ! Analysez-le !

Les deux hommes se toisèrent, s'observant, des éclairs plein les yeux. Minerva et Madame Maxime accoururent vers eux. Elles étaient suivies de près par Stanislav Ivanoff, de deux Aurors, dont Ron, ainsi qu'Hermione. Sentant la gravité de la situation, les deux directrices ne demandèrent aucune explication dans la Salle de Réception devant autant de témoins dont un attroupement d'élèves, et demandèrent à Sarah, Severus et Olivier de les accompagner dans une salle attenante. Minerva discuta quelques instants avec le président du jury. Ce dernier se tourna vers Rachel, les Aurors et les représentants des Ministères qui s'étaient approchés. Puis, il fit face à l'attroupement.

\- Reprenez la fête ! Allez ! lança-t-il en balayant l'air avec ses mains.

La musique qui s'était arrêtée reprit. Les gens rechignèrent à partir, la dispute entre deux professeurs de deux écoles opposées étant hautement plus intéressante. Néanmoins, ils se dispersèrent peu à peu. Rachel restait hésitante et regardait Severus se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire. Celui-ci l'ignora. Madame Maxime mena Minerva ainsi que les trois professeurs dans une salle qui se trouvait à côté de la Salle de Réception. C'était la fameuse anti-chambre dans laquelle les Champions étaient allés après l'annonce de leur nomination : elle ressemblait à une salle de réunion avec une grande table ronde, des chaises et un tableau noir. Elle servait certainement de salle de réunion pour les professeurs de Beauxbâtons.

\- Asseyez-vous, leur indiqua la directrice de l'école française.

Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table. Olivier et Severus s'étaient assis à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Sarah ne savait pas où s'installer, à côté de l'un ou de l'autre… Elle était tentée de s'asseoir à côté de Severus mais finalement, elle préféra se placer à côté de Minerva.

\- Expliquez-vous ! lança cette dernière, les lèvres pincées.

Severus prit la parole et expliqua ce qu'il avait vu : il était en train de discuter avec Rachel Fontaine à côté du buffet lorsqu'il avait vu le professeur Morteau prendre une coupe de champagne. Il l'avait vu verser une fiole dans le verre et le donner à Sarah. Il avait arrêté à temps la professeure de Potions avant qu'elle ne le boive.

Puis, ce fut Olivier qui prit la parole et qui réfuta totalement les paroles de Severus.

Enfin, Minerva demanda à Sarah sa version des faits mais elle n'avait rien vu.

Les deux directrices se consultèrent d'un regard.

\- Ce sont de graves accusations, Severus ! lança Minerva. En êtes-vous sûr ?

Minerva lui jeta un regard perçant. Le professeur de DCFM bien que soudainement perplexe ne se démonta pas.

\- Oui, j'en suis sûr ! dit-il en lançant un regard noir à Olivier Morteau.

\- Avez-vous récupéré le champagne en question ? demanda Madame Maxime.

\- Oui, répondit-il, en sortant la fiole qu'il avait rangé dans sa veste.

Il la tendit vers les deux femmes.

\- Faisons-là analyser par le professeur Jablowski, le professeur de potions de Durmstrang, dit Minerva.

Madame Maxime acquiesça. Elle appela le professeur en question ainsi que le directeur Petroff. Ces deux derniers ne firent aucun commentaire et acceptèrent d'analyser le liquide.

\- Combien de temps cela vous prendra-t-il ? demanda la directrice française.

\- D'ici demain, je pourrai vous dire s'il y a autre chose dans cette fiole que du champagne, dit le professeur Jablowski, avec un fort accent de l'est.

Les deux directrices se regardèrent longuement. Cette histoire allait certainement jeter un froid dans leurs relations.

\- Retournons à la soirée ! s'exclama Minerva en brisant le silence. Et je ne veux plus aucun éclat en attendant. Nous allons faire comme si de rien n'était. Severus, Sarah, je vous serai gré de ne pas parler avec le professeur Morteau. Je ne souhaite pas non plus que vous discutiez de cet incident entre vous, ni avec qui que ce soit d'autre, tant que nous n'avons pas éclairci la situation. Est-ce bien clair ?

Ils hochèrent la tête, d'assentiment.

\- Et c'est pareil pour vous, Olivier, dit Madame Maxime en français vers le professeur de Créatures Magiques.

Ce dernier avait la mâchoire crispée mais accepta également. Sarah ne savait pas quoi penser de lui. Elle croyait Severus, néanmoins, l'enseignant français avait semblé sincère et s'il avait mis une substance dans son verre, pourquoi était-il aussi calme alors que le champagne allait être analysé ? Et puis, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Et si Severus avait mal vu ? L'un ou l'autre avait forcément raison. Dans ce cas, que se passerait-il ensuite ? Quel impact cela aurait-il pour les deux écoles ? Mais elle devait garder toutes ses interrogations pour elle.

Elle sortit de l'anti-chambre et se retrouva dans le brouhaha de la Salle de Réception. Soudain, elle trouva les sons beaucoup trop forts et la salle beaucoup trop bondée. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Elle décida de sortir dans les jardins afin de faire une ronde. Elle marcha dans les allées et le vent frais sur son visage lui remit les idées en place. Elle avait décidé de ne plus s'approcher du professeur Morteau. Ce dernier était bien trop chaleureux avec elle et elle n'avait pas aimé ses manières, surtout pendant leur danse. Quand elle le reverrait, elle le lui dirait.

Elle avança, surpris un couple d'élèves français en train de s'embrasser langoureusement dans une position indécente, dans une partie sombre du jardin.

\- Hum hum, fit-elle en se raclant la gorge.

Le garçon et la fille relevèrent la tête et écarquillèrent les yeux. Ils se levèrent sans dire quoi que ce soit, réajustèrent leurs vêtements et partirent vers le château. Sarah les avait observés d'un œil noir jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent. Elle était de mauvaise humeur. Avec ce qui venait de se passer, elle n'allait pas être indulgente ce soir. Le prochain couple sur lequel elle tomberait écoperait d'une semaine de retenue privée en sa compagnie et il passerait un très mauvais moment.

Malheureusement, pour les élèves de Beauxbâtons, Poudlard et Durmstrang, Sarah ne laissa passer aucune mauvaise conduite : elle donna plusieurs retenues sans distinction de nationalités.

Quand elle retourna dans la Salle de Réception, elle se posta près de la sortie et observa attentivement les danseurs et les élèves qui ne prenaient pas part au bal. Certains discutaient entre eux assis sur une table, d'autres buvaient et mangeaient. Puis, son regard se posa sur Olivier Morteau. Il était à l'autre bout de la Salle et surveillait également ce qui se déroulait dans la salle. Il capta son regard et lui fit un signe de la main. Sarah ne sut comment réagir et préféra faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu. Minerva ne lui avait-elle pas demandé de ne pas s'approcher du professeur ?

Quant à Severus, elle ne le trouva pas. Il était sûrement en train de faire une ronde dans les jardins.

Cette soirée ne s'était pas déroulée comme elle l'avait espéré : le manque de considération de Severus, la danse de ce dernier avec Rachel Fontaine, sa danse avec Olivier Morteau, sa discourtoisie et cet incident avec le champagne. Non, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait prévu. Elle inspira profondément.

\- Vous avez l'air morose, Sarah !

Celle-ci se retourna et vit Harry Potter qui lui faisait un grand sourire.

\- Oh, Harry, je vais bien, merci, dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Pourtant, cela n'a pas l'air !

Elle lui jeta un œil. La première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, ce dernier avait remarqué sa déprime. Le jeune homme était très observateur.

\- Je ne veux pas vous embêter avec mes problèmes…

\- C'est encore le professeur Rogue, n'est-ce pas ?

Sarah ne put empêcher un petit rire aigu sortir de sa gorge.

\- Pourquoi toujours lui ?

\- Il me semblait que son opinion avait de l'importance pour vous… je me trompe ?

Elle soupira. En effet, l'opinion de Severus avait bien trop d'importance pour Sarah…

\- Vraiment, ce n'est rien ! Je crois que trop de choses se sont passées dernièrement, je ne sais plus trop quoi penser, soupira-t-elle.

\- Je réitère ce que je vous ai dit la première fois que je vous ai vue. Je suis là si vous avez besoin de parler. Je connais plutôt bien le professeur.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants. En effet, Harry connaissait plutôt bien Severus. C'était peut-être la personne qui le connaissait le mieux ici. Elle se lança finalement.

\- Disons que… voilà, Severus m'a averti de ne pas faire confiance au professeur Morteau, le professeur de Créatures Magiques de Beauxbâtons mais il ne m'en a pas donné les raisons. Nous nous sommes disputés sur ce sujet. Et puis, il y a eu la petite altercation de ce soir, dont je ne peux vous parler. Severus est vraiment méfiant vis-à-vis de lui et je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi. Le professeur français est certes extravagant et a des côtés parfois… euh… embarrassants mais il n'a pas l'air méchant. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Dois-je écouter Severus ? Ou bien dois-je me faire ma propre opinion ?

Harry resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes.

\- Je pense qu'il est toujours mieux d'avoir sa propre opinion, dit-il finalement. Néanmoins, Severus ne donne pas des avertissements à torts et à travers. Je serais vous, je l'écouterai. Il doit avoir ses raisons pour ne pas vous en dire plus mais c'est un homme dont vous pouvez avoir confiance. Soyez prudente avec ce professeur.

\- Merci, Harry, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

Hermione et Ron arrivèrent à ce moment-là.

\- Ah tu es là, Harry ! lança la jeune femme. Bonsoir Sarah ! Alban Giraud m'a parlé des bains de Dorres. On y va avant la fin des vacances scolaires ?

\- Les bains de Dorres ? s'exclama Sarah. Vous comptez y aller ?

\- Euh… oui…

\- J'adore les sources chaudes ! dit-elle d'une voix surexcitée.

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans les Pyrénées, elle n'avait pas eu une minute à elle et n'était toujours allée dans une seule des fameuses sources thermales françaises.

\- Oh, eh bien, tu peux nous accompagner, si tu le souhaites ! lui lança Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Subitement, l'humeur morose de Sarah changea du tout au tout.

\- Merci ! Quand ?

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants.

\- Samedi prochain à 11h ? Cela vous va ?

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard. Ils n'avaient certainement pas eu leur mot à dire dans toute cette histoire. Ils haussèrent les épaules et acquiescèrent finalement.

Quand il fut minuit passé, l'ambiance de la fête changea quelque peu. La musique classique avait été remplacée par du rock joué par un groupe français que Sarah ne connaissait pas. Les tenues des élèves étaient un peu plus débraillés, les cravates étaient dénouées, les chemises ouvertes, les filles dansaient nus-pieds, certaines jupes étaient relevées magiquement, certains se déhanchaient comme des diables sur la piste de danse, d'autres par petits groupes discutaient assis sur des chaises et sirotaient leur bieraubeurre ou leur cidre sans alcool. Sarah repéra Emma et Mary, les deux fouines comme elle les appelait désormais, qui pouffaient de rire à des blagues de trois étudiants français. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'elles n'épiaient plus le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

Ian Karadic était revenu la voir une fois dans la soirée pour lui proposer une nouvelle danse mais elle avait refusé poliment. Son cœur n'était plus à la fête depuis l'histoire du verre de champagne. Le professeur comprit et ne posa pas de questions indiscrètes. Néanmoins, il lui proposa de prendre un verre avec lui dans le village d'Aragnouet sur Charme. Sarah voulut refuser au début mais quand elle vit Severus en train de discuter avec Rachel Fontaine (cette dernière lui agrippait le bras), elle décida d'accepter le rendez-vous, plus par désarroi que par réel désir. Le professeur de Durmstrang n'était pas désagréable que ce soit physiquement ou de caractère et avait toujours été respectueux et humble avec elle.

Elle lançait des regards noirs à Severus et Rachel. Cette dernière ne s'empêchait pas de flirter ouvertement avec le professeur de DCFM. Et celui-ci restait impassible, droit comme un piquet. Pourtant, si la présence de la jeune femme le dérangeait vraiment, pourquoi ne dégageait-il tout simplement pas son bras ? Sarah fulminait intérieurement. Elle n'avait rien contre la professeure des Arts Moldus, elle la trouvait même sympathique en temps normal. Mais ce soir, elle était prête à lui défigurer le visage. Si on lui avait donné le choix, elle aurait bien échangé sa place. Son cœur s'alourdit encore plus et après un dernier long soupir, elle refit un tour des jardins à la recherche de pauvres étudiants à mettre en retenue. Sa récolte fut plutôt bonne puisqu'elle avait de nouveau puni cinq élèves. La semaine qui s'annonçait allait être chargée pour la professeure de Potions avec toutes ces retenues mais elle s'en contrefichait. Elle avait besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un. Cela tombait sur ces malheureux étudiants.

Vers 2 heures du matin, les élèves et les professeurs de Poudlard se réunirent tous autour de Minerva qui décida de rentrer au Pouldard Express. Les jeunes gens furent bien sûr déçus par cette annonce mais n'eurent pas le choix et ce fut avec dépit qu'ils montèrent dans le beau carrosse de Beauxbâtons.

Les étudiants s'installèrent sur les canapés et les fauteuils moelleux. Certains somnolaient, d'autres débriefaient de la soirée avec animation. Quant aux professeurs, ils étaient assis autour de la table de la salle à manger. Aurora resta silencieuse et Minerva surveillait d'un regard distrait les élèves. Sarah se retrouva à deux sièges de Severus. Celui-ci ne disait rien et ne faisait pas mine de vouloir engager la conversation. Elle soupira mais décida de lui parler car elle ne pouvait pas garder ses sentiments pour elle.

\- Vous aviez l'air d'être bien intime avec Rachel Fontaine ce soir ? lui demanda-t-elle en chuchotant, ne voulant pas qu'Aurora, ni Minerva n'entendent leur conversation. Elle avait décidé de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

Il releva la tête vers elle et haussa les sourcils.

\- Et que cela peut-il bien vous faire, Sarah ? lui lança-t-il sur un ton particulièrement désagréable.

\- Mais c'est vous qui vous me disiez que nous n'étions pas là pour nous amuser ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix amère.

\- Ne me faites pas la leçon, c'est vous qui avez commencé !

\- Comment ça ? ne put-elle s'empêcher d'une voix suraiguë.

Aurora et Minerva tournèrent la tête vers elle. Elle s'excusa en levant la main. Severus avait déjà détourné le visage. Alors, comme ça, il voulait l'ignorer ! Sarah rumina dans son coin, gardant pour elle tout ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au Poudlard Express et tous se dirigèrent vers leur compartiment.

Sarah entra dans le sien et attendit quelques minutes. Elle voulait être sûre que personne ne soit dans les couloirs. Puis, elle sortit et frappa discrètement à la porte de la chambre de Severus. Ce dernier mit du temps à lui ouvrir comme s'il voulait la faire attendre, exprès. Finalement, il lui ouvrit. Il lui lança un regard noir. Sarah ne se démonta pas et entra sans même lui demander son avis. Elle lança immédiatement un sort de silence et se posta devant lui les mains sur les hanches.

\- Alors, c'est moi qui aie commencé ? lança-t-elle d'une voix furibonde. Qu'insinuez-vous par-là ?

\- Je n'ai pas à me justifier ! dit-il en retirant sa veste d'un geste faussement calme.

Sarah sentait qu'il était lui aussi à bout de nerfs.

\- Vous vous permettez de faire des remarques sur ma tenue ! Vous me dites que je ne suis pas là pour m'amuser ! Et vous, vous vous permettez de danser avec Rachel Fontaine et vous restez accroché à son bras toute la soirée ! Ne trouvez-vous pas cela ironique, Severus ?

Sa voix avait pris quelques décibels. Il grogna mais décida de fuir la conversation en l'ignorant. Sarah lui agrippa le bras.

\- Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas me répondre ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un air rageur.

\- Pourquoi vous répondrai-je ? rétorqua-t-il. Vous vous imaginez des choses toute seule !

\- J'ai vu ce que j'ai vu !

\- Et alors, dites-moi ? Qu'en avez-vous à faire ? Je n'ai pas à répondre de mes actes devant vous !

\- Alors pourquoi vous dites que je suis la première à avoir commencé ?

\- Car vous avez été la première à accepter ces danses… avec... tous ces hommes ! répliqua-t-il d'une voix forte.

Sarah écarquilla les yeux. Qu'insinuait-il en lui disant cela ?

\- Et… alors ? dit-elle d'une voix moins assurée.

\- Vous avez une attitude de… de… débauchée !

Elle le dévisagea interloquée. Il avait sorti ces mots d'un air mauvais en insistant bien sur le mot débauchée, tout en retirant ses boutons de manchette. Sarah était en colère mais avait été touchée par ces mots. Elle avait envie de réfuter ce qu'il insinuait mais elle était bien trop bouleversée.

\- Dé… dé… Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire sur ma vie privée, s'écria finalement Sarah furibonde.

\- Et vous non plus sur la mienne ! lui balança-t-il cette fois en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle n'aima pas du tout le regard qu'il lui lançait : un mélange de fureur et de mépris.

\- Je…

Mais les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge nouée. Elle inspira profondément.

\- Alors, soit ! lança-t-elle finalement au bout de quelques secondes.

Elle sortit de son compartiment en bousculant Severus par la même occasion. Celui-ci ne la retint pas.

Le lendemain matin, les yeux légèrement gonflés et rouges, Sarah sortit de son compartiment pour se rendre à Beauxbâtons. Elle et Severus avaient été convoqués dans le bureau de Madame Maxime avec Minerva, Olivier Morteau et Stanislav Ivanoff. Le directeur Petrov et le professeur de potions étaient également présents. Elle ne jeta pas un seul regard vers le professeur de DCFM car elle était encore bouleversée par leur discussion de la veille.

Dès qu'ils furent tous là, le professeur Jablowski ne tarda pas à donner sa sentence.

\- J'ai analysé cet échantillon de champagne, dit-il d'une voix dépourvue de sentiments en pointant la fiole de liquide ambrée, et je n'y ai trouvé aucune substance illicite.

Madame Maxime se détendit. Severus s'était légèrement crispé.

\- Je vous l'avais dit que je n'avais rien mis dans son verre, lança Olivier Morteau à la cantonade.

Il jeta un regard noir à Severus qui avait serré sa mâchoire mais ne semblait pas surpris. Il s'était attendu à ce résultat. Le professeur de Créatures Magiques n'avait montré aucune inquiétude depuis la veille. Oliver Morteau ne fut pas le seul à le regarder, tous les professeurs et directeurs présents l'observaient désormais, en attente d'explications. Sarah, quant à elle, ne savait quoi penser et elle le dévisageait les yeux écarquillés. Le professeur de DCFM releva enfin la tête et la regarda elle, plutôt que les autres, comme s'il lui parlait directement.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai vu, dit-il d'une voix froide. J'ai vu Olivier Morteau mettre une fiole d'un liquide clair dans le verre de Sarah…

Devant l'insistance des regards autour de lui, il fut forcé d'ajouter d'une voix réticente :

\- Mais je me suis peut-être fourvoyé.

\- Je pense que je mérite des excuses ! s'écria Olivier Morteau, d'une voix grandiloquente, choquée.

Mais Sarah crut voir un léger sourire en coin qui disparut de son visage en une fraction de seconde. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle semblait être la seule à l'avoir vu. Avait-elle bien vu ? Ou était-ce juste son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ?

Après une longue minute de silence, Severus dut s'excuser auprès du professeur de Créatures Magiques.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir accusé, professeur Morteau. Je suis également désolé du désagrément que cela vous a causé.

Ce dernier regardait le professeur de DCFM d'un œil noir mais avait un air de contentement sur le visage. Les directeurs, accompagnés de Stanislav Ivanoff, se consultèrent ensuite pendant quelques instants dans leur coin et revinrent vers les professeurs.

\- Nous avons décidé de ne pas donner suite à cette affaire, dit Madame Maxime.

\- Les erreurs de jugements peuvent arriver, continua Minerva. C'est certainement dû au surmenage du voyage et à cet événement.

La directrice de Poudlard lança un regard perçant à Severus. Sarah sut tout de suite que cette dernière faisait totalement confiance au professeur qu'elle connaissait depuis plus de vingt ans. Malgré le résultat négatif, elle était sûre que quelque chose s'était passée. Néanmoins, elle avait gardé ses soupçons pour elle.

Ils se quittèrent tous de façon cordiale. Sarah voulut parler avec Severus mais c'était sans compter leur dispute de la veille. Elle ne savait pas comment l'aborder sans que cela ne tourne mal. Elle décida de ne rien dire, même si elle avait dix-mille questions en tête. Elle voulait surtout lui dire qu'elle le croyait lui et non Olivier Morteau.

Ce dernier vint immédiatement la voir dès qu'ils sortirent. Sarah était réticente à lui parler mais il ne lui laissa pas le choix.

\- Sarah, veuillez m'excuser pour toute cette histoire, lui dit-il alors qu'il l'entraînait dans un couloir désert.

\- Pourquoi vous excusez-vous ? lui demanda-t-elle surprise, ce n'était pas le genre du professeur.

\- Car vous avez été embarquée dans tout ça sans rien demander. Je pense que le professeur Rogue ne m'aime pas beaucoup…

\- Euh…

\- Enfin, j'espère que cela n'entâchera pas notre amitié à l'avenir.

Il lui fit un sourire amical mais elle eut du mal à y voir de la sympathie. Son léger sourire en coin était encore frais dans son esprit. Elle avait peut-être rêvé, néanmoins, elle avait du mal à croire en sa sincérité. Voulant couper court à la discussion, elle ne put que lui répondre :

\- Vos excuses sont acceptées… Je dois y aller…

\- J'espère que vous acceptez toujours de venir avec un de vos Sombrals à l'un de mes cours.

\- Euh… oui, oui… bien sûr ! Au revoir.

Il lui sourit à nouveau et elle s'enfuit plus que ne partit. Elle était de plus en plus mal à l'aise avec ce professeur. Et le moins elle restait à ses côtés, le mieux elle se sentirait.

Minerva et Severus l'attendait à la sortie de l'école française avec trois Sombrals. L'homme aux cheveux noirs la dévisagea.

\- Où étiez-vous ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix acerbe.

Sarah sentit immédiatement la colère lui monter au nez. Comment osait-il ? Qui interférait dans la vie privée de l'autre ?

\- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! lui lança-t-elle de la même voix agressive.

Minerva assista à l'échange des paroles mais ne dit rien car les deux professeurs avaient déjà monté leur Sombral et ne faisaient plus mine de se parler. Elle plissa les yeux.

Les jours qui suivirent, Sarah ne rechercha pas la compagnie du professeur de DCFM. Ce dernier l'avait trop fait souffrir et elle ne voulait pas que ses sentiments transparaissent dans ses gestes ou ses paroles. Elle avait été touchée par ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle passa toute la semaine à surveiller les élèves qu'elle avait mis en retenue. De tous les professeurs des trois écoles, elle fut celle qui avait donné le plus de punitions, à la grande surprise générale. Sarah Turner n'était pas connue pour sa sévérité. Mais désormais, on la surnommait "le dragon des cachots" dans toute l'école française. La professeure de Potions qui avait entendu parler de son surnom n'en prit pas ombrage car elle avait toujours de la rancœur en elle.

Elle attendait désormais sa sortie aux Bains de Dorres avec impatience. Elle en avait grandement besoin pour se détendre. Elle reçut un hibou d'Hermione la veille de l'expédition, lui demandant de prévoir un maillot de bain et une serviette.

A 11h, le samedi avant la rentrée des classes, elle sortit du Poudlard Express et se dirigea vers le petit village d'Aragnouet sur Charme. Elle avait rendez-vous devant la taverne du village, l'Abraxan Étoilé, un petit pub qui n'avait rien à envier au Trois Balais à Pré-au-Lard. Elle y retrouva le trio, Hermione, Ron et Harry, mais également la femme d'Harry, Ginny, qui avait réussi à trouver un moment pour venir en France, laissant son fils James au bon soin de ses parents. Sarah trouva la jeune femme rousse très sympathique mais plus extravagante et pétillante que son mari. Elle l'apprécia du premier regard et se dit qu'elle et Harry faisaient un couple bien assorti.

\- Nous attendons encore trois personnes et nous partirons, dit Hermione.

\- Ah oui, qui ? demanda Sarah, curieuse.

Mais elle n'eut pas à attendre la réponse car elle entendit une voix féminine derrière son dos avec un fort accent français. Elle se retourna et découvrit Rachel Fontaine qui leur disait bonjour en leur faisant un grand sourire. Sarah lui sourit faiblement. Elle gardait encore de la rancœur envers la professeur française. Jalousie, quand tu nous tiens...

Quelques instants plus tard, et à son plus grand déplaisir, Severus arriva vers eux d'un pas nonchalant. Sarah le regarda en écarquillant les yeux. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais fut arrêtée par un bruit de voiture. En effet, Alban Giraud arrivait dans une grande berline noire. Il sortit de la voiture accompagné d'une petite femme brune et vinrent les saluer.

\- Je vous présente ma femme Mathilda, dit-il à l'attention de tous.

\- Mais… ? tenta Sarah doublement surprise.

Hermione comprit immédiatement son étonnement et lui expliqua.

\- Nous n'avions pas le temps de demander un portoloin à l'ambassade britannique et Alban, qui est le seul d'entre nous à connaître les bains, ne pouvait décemment pas nous faire transplaner un par un là-bas. Nous avons donc décidé d'y aller en voiture.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sarah, continua le professeur de Duels de Beauxbâtons en la rassurant, j'ai mon permis !

\- Euh… comment ?

\- Mathilda est moldue et c'est bien pratique par moment, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Et vers Severus, il chuchota "Et avec un peu de magie, on peut tout avoir !" mais Sarah l'avait entendu. Elle écarquilla encore plus les yeux.

Elle ne fut pas très rassurée quand elle dut monter dans la voiture noire mais elle suivit ses compagnons avec dépit. Pourtant, elle fut agréablement surprise : l'intérieur de l'engin était spacieux. Alban avait même installé une table en plein milieu et tous les occupants pouvaient allonger leurs jambes sans trop de problème et sans se sentir serrés.

Severus se retrouva à l'avant, à côté du professeur de Beauxbâtons (la femme de ce dernier ayant laissé sa place), ce qui permit à Sarah d'analyser la situation. Elle allait passer une journée dans les sources thermales avec Severus. Bien sûr, elle en avait rêvé quelques nuits (voir Severus quasiment nu en sueurs, cela avait de quoi assouvir certains fantasmes) mais depuis leur dernière dispute, elle n'avait pas repensé au professeur de cette manière, sa colère ayant pris le pas. De plus, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de passer du temps avec cet homme trop méprisant, agressif et autoritaire. Enfin, la présence de la professeure des Arts Moldus la mettait encore plus mal à l'aise. Que cela signifiait-il ? Rachel était assise devant elle et Sarah lui jeta un regard. Elle discutait avec animation avec Ron sur les bienfaits des sources thermales.

La bonne humeur de Sarah s'était envolée et elle ne participa à aucune conversation : elle hochait simplement la tête quand les autres lui parlaient.

Au bout d'une heure de trajet qui se déroula sans encombre (les montagnes françaises étaient magnifiques et la professeure de Potions ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le paysage malgré son mécontentement), ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Ils sortirent tous de la voiture et arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la station thermale. Sarah fut surprise de ne voir aucune voiture dans le parking. Devant la porte de l'accueil, un panneau "Lieu privatisé pour la journée" avait été accroché.

\- Le gérant est un ami sorcier, lui souffla Alban, devant l'air étonné de Sarah. Il me devait une petite faveur et je lui ai demandé de réserver le lieu pour nous. Il paraît que vous aimez les sources thermales.

\- Oui, j'adore ça ! lui répondit-elle légèrement intimidée, elle n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de parler avec Alban Giraud et celui-ci bien que sympathique pouvait être impressionnant avec sa haute stature et son air assuré.

\- Alors, profitez-en, vous avez le lieu pour vous !

\- Merci… Alban !

Il lui sourit. Ils entrèrent dans la station.

* * *

_Désolée pour cette fin en queue de poisson mais je me suis rendue compte que j'avais pas mal de choses à écrire sur les bains de Dorres... Sachez que ce lieu existe vraiment ! Je n'y suis jamais allée mais honnêtement, cela donne vraiment envie ! La vue a l'air d'être magnifique !_

_De plus, je pense que vous avez déjà compris que j'étais fan de sources thermales XD Sarah a hérité de ce trait de caractère... désolée !_

_Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez le prochain chapitre qui arrive très rapidement :) A bientôt et n'hésitez pas à commenter !_

_PS : nous saurons enfin ce que devra affronter Jenna et les deux autres Champions au chapitre suivant ;) A noter : les paris sont encore ouverts à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Déjà, bravo à Constance et à TheProudHufflepuff pour avoir trouvé ;) Vous aurez droit à une petite surprise ^^_


	25. Les soupçons de Severus

_Bonjour à tous !_

_J'ai décidé de vous proposer ce chapitre avec cette fin. Désolée si je l'arrête aussi abruptement mais premièrement, je pense qu'il y a beaucoup, beaucoup d'informations dans ce chapitre, vous allez découvrir pas mal de choses, et puis, il est déjà très long dans mes standards (plus de 5000 mots) ;) et je ne voulais pas attendre avant de vous le poster (j'essaie toujours de tenir ma promesse d'un chapitre par semaine, oui oui et j'aimerais m'y tenir !)._

_Et puis, vous saurez enfin ce qu'affronteront les Champions pour la deuxième épreuve ;) Vous me direz ce que vous avez pensé de la charade XD (je suis nulle en charade mais c'est le mieux que j'ai pu faire ahahah)._

_En tout cas, j'espère que la suite vous plaira ! Moi, perso, je m'amuse beaucoup à écrire sur Sarah et Severus ^^ (ou plutôt à les torturer oui XD)_

_Très bonne lecture et à bientôt !_

* * *

**Chapitre 25 - Les soupçons de Severus**

Une grande femme blonde accueillit le groupe de sorciers. Elle leur remit à chacun un panier avec un peignoir, des chaussons et des produits de bain.

\- Je vous prie de vous laver avant d'entrer dans le premier bain thermal. Les maillots de bain sont autorisés. Nous vous conseillons de toujours porter ce peignoir et ces chaussons entre les bains. Nous avons quatre bassins à disposition. Le premier est un bain extérieur dont l'eau thermale est à 38°C. La profondeur de l'eau ne vous permettra pas de nager. Néanmoins, vous aurez accès à un magnifique panorama sur les Pyrénées. Nous avons un deuxième bassin, un peu plus petit, qui donne également sur l'extérieur. Il est proche de la source sulfureuse et propose une eau à 39°C. Nous avons enfin deux antiques baignoires qui ont été taillées dans un bloc de granit d'une seule pièce. Nous n'avons jamais réussi à dater la construction de ces deux baignoires mais nous pensons qu'elles sont là depuis l'antiquité. Sachez que l'eau thermale des bains des Dorres a de très grandes propriétés bénéfiques pour votre corps. Elle vous apportera détente et repos. Nous espérons que vous passerez un très agréable moment dans notre station. Une collation vous attendra à 14h30 à l'accueil.

Les sorciers remercièrent leur hôtesse et partirent vers les vestiaires, les femmes d'un côté, les hommes de l'autre.

\- Tu es déjà venue dans cette station, Rachel ? demanda Ginny qui était rapidement devenue familière avec la professeure française.

\- Non, jamais ! C'est pourquoi quand Alban m'en a parlé, j'ai tout de suite accepté de venir. Et puis, c'est rare d'avoir toute une station pour nous seuls !

Les femmes échangèrent un sourire sauf Sarah qui se déshabillait en faisant mine de ne pas écouter la conversation. Elle mit son bikini se sentant un peu mal à l'aise. Elle jeta un œil vers les trois autres jeunes femmes et heureusement, elle n'était pas la seule en deux pièces. Ginny et Rachel en portaient un également. Hermione portait un une-pièce plus sobre mais finalement, Sarah trouva que son maillot de bain était bien plus sexy que celui des autres. Il montrait moins sa peau mais mettait bien plus en valeur les courbes de la représentante du Ministère. Sarah se sentit quelque peu rassurée. Severus allait la voir ainsi dévêtue, ce n'était pas rien… Et elle… non, elle chassa à nouveau cette pensée de sa tête. Elle avait toujours de la rancœur envers le professeur et ses fantasmes ne viendraient pas embrouiller son jugement.

Elles mirent leur peignoir et munies de leurs chaussons, se dirigèrent vers les douches. Puis, lavées, elles sortirent des vestiaires pour aller dans le premier bain. Les hommes étaient déjà plongés jusqu'à mi-torse dans le grand bassin. Sarah, malgré sa mauvaise humeur, s'extasia sur la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Le bain était en hauteur et donnait sur une grande prairie et des montagnes au loin. Il avait neigé la veille et le sol avait été dégagé pour que les baigneurs puissent se rendre jusqu'au bassin. Il faisait froid mais l'air frais de la montagne n'était pas désagréable. L'eau chaude fumait.

Sarah suivit les trois autres femmes, déposa son peignoir sur un banc et ses chaussons à côté et plongea rapidement dans l'eau chaude, qui la brûla presque, tellement la différence entre la température extérieure et celle de l'eau était grande. Néanmoins, elle adora cette sensation et avança laissant son corps s'habituer peu à peu à la chaleur. Elle s'approcha des hommes qui lui firent un sourire, sauf Severus qui n'avait même pas tourné la tête vers elle. Elle se renfrogna un peu et décida de s'asseoir à son opposé pour faire face aux belles montagnes françaises.

Rachel Fontaine, comme par hasard, s'assit à côté de lui. Sarah la maudit en silence. Elle aimait de moins en moins la professeure des Arts Moldus.

Ils discutèrent tous avec animation : de la nature et de ce qu'elle pouvait leur proposer, des bienfaits bénéfiques de l'eau sulfurisée pour le corps, des autres stations thermales des Pyrénées et de leurs spécialités...

Alban Giraud se trouva être un très bon orateur et leur raconta quelques anecdotes sur la région.

En fin observateur, Harry qui se trouvait en face de Sarah sentit rapidement qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette. Il jeta un regard vers Severus, vit son regard renfrogné et comprit assez rapidement. Ce dernier ne participait pas non plus aux discussions. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers ses amis et sans préambule, dit :

\- Nous allons essayer le deuxième bain. Alban, Mathilda, profitez-en pour aller dans l'une des baignoires ! Elle est d'une taille parfaite pour les couples. Venez avec nous Rachel ! Je dois vous parler d'une exposition d'arts moldus que j'ai lu sur un prospectus !

Sarah les regarda tous partir les yeux ronds. Il était rare qu'Harry soit aussi éloquent devant autant de personnes. Elle décida de ne pas y prêter attention. Elle n'avait pas envie de profiter du deuxième bain, pas tout de suite, et souhaitait être un peu seule. L'occasion lui était enfin donnée de profiter pleinement du bassin.

Elle ferma les yeux et décida de faire la planche. Elle savoura l'eau chaude sur son corps et se détendit finalement. Depuis plusieurs jours, elle ne dormait pas correctement, troublée par sa dernière dispute avec Severus ainsi que l'aventure du verre de champagne. Elle ne savait que penser d'Olivier Morteau.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle fut tirée de sa rêverie en entendant un splash. Elle se redressa et découvrit Severus qui était resté dans le bassin avec elle. Elle se tendit brusquement et décida de se rasseoir contre l'une des parois du bassin. Elle ne put empêcher ses joues de rougir, malgré le ressentiment qu'elle gardait encore envers le professeur.

Elle resta pensive pendant un temps avant que Severus ne prenne enfin la parole.

\- Je souhaiterais m'excuser pour l'incident du bal, lui dit-il finalement.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, étonnée.

\- Pourquoi vous excusez-vous, Severus ?

\- Car je vous ai mise dans une position délicate…

\- Oui mais vous avez vu Olivier Morteau mettre une substance dans mon verre, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus ne dit rien.

\- C'est ce qu'il m'a semblé, répondit-il finalement.

Un silence se fit entre eux. Au bout d'un long moment, Severus reprit la parole.

\- Je voudrais également m'excuser pour mon attitude, dit-il d'une petite voix.

Sarah écarquilla les yeux. Il était rare que le professeur s'excuse ainsi. Cependant, elle le laissa parler. Ses paroles après le bal l'avaient blessée.

\- Je ne vous ai pas très bien parlé le soir du bal mais voilà… j'étais irrité. Irrité car j'avais cette impression que vous preniez cette soirée avec légèreté, à accepter les invitations de tous ces hommes. De plus… je ne faisais pas confiance à Olivier Morteau, d'ailleurs, je ne lui fais toujours pas confiance… pourtant, je vous avais prévenu mais vous vous êtes obstinée à garder de bonnes relations avec cet homme. Vous avez même accepté de danser avec lui devant tous les professeurs… Oui… cela m'a vraiment irrité car vous ne m'avez pas fait confiance…

\- Mais je vous fais confiance, Severus, le contredit-elle.

\- Laissez-moi terminer, s'il vous plaît !

Le ton du professeur était tranchant et Sarah se tut immédiatement.

\- Pendant cette soirée, je l'ai surveillé. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, j'étais persuadé qu'il tenterait quelque chose, je ne savais pas quoi. Je l'ai vu ou plutôt j'ai cru le voir verser un produit dans votre verre. Je me suis immédiatement précipité pour que vous évitiez de boire le champagne, je ne savais pas quel genre de poison il avait mis. Malheureusement, il s'est avéré qu'il n'y avait rien dedans. Devant l'air confiant de Morteau, je m'en étais douté avant que le professeur de potions de Durmstrang nous le confirme. Si j'avais ma pensine… Enfin… après cela, j'étais énervé et je m'en suis pris à vous car vous n'aviez rien vu, vous avez laissé venir ce moment. Oui, je vous en voulais. Mais je me rends compte que vous ne pouviez pas savoir… Vous êtes une personne un peu trop naïve mais c'est vous, Sarah. Vous ne portez pas de jugement hâtif sur les gens…

Il s'arrêta enfin de parler.

Sarah resta pensive quelques instants. Elle le comprenait enfin. Les mots de Severus envers elle avaient été dures mais il les avait dits sous le coup de la colère et ne les pensait pas au fond.

\- Severus, dit-elle finalement, il y a deux mois, vous m'avez mise en garde envers le professeur Morteau mais vous ne m'avez jamais donné les raisons. Vous avez été évasif et je n'ai pas compris. Pourquoi ? Si vous m'aviez expliqué vos raisons, peut-être que nous aurions pu éviter cette situation.

Ce dernier soupira.

\- En effet. C'était une erreur de jugement de ma part. Je voulais vous prévenir sans vous expliquer car j'ai pensé sur le moment que ce n'était pas à moi de vous faire part des soupçons qui portent sur le professeur Morteau.

\- Les soupçons ?

\- Hum… cet homme est soupçonné de pratiquer de la contrebande en tout genre : cela va de l'alcool aux substances illicites… Malheureusement, ce ne sont que des soupçons. Rien n'a été avéré. Il m'était difficile de l'accuser alors que je n'avais aucune preuve. De plus… il est également connu pour être un invétéré coureur de jupons…

\- Oh…

\- Je ne connais pas ses intentions à votre encontre. Il s'intéresse peut-être à vous car il vous apprécie… physiquement… ou peut-être recherche-t-il quelque chose qu'il pourrait retirer de vous… En tout cas, c'est un fin manipulateur. Voyez-vous, avec cette histoire de champagne, il a réussi à me décrédibiliser. Désormais, s'il perpétue un nouveau méfait et que j'en suis témoin, qui me croira quand je lancerai une nouvelle accusation ? Bien sûr, Minerva n'est pas dupe mais elle ne peut pas se mettre à dos Beauxbâtons et le comité d'organisation. Elle doit garder la face. Elle ne pourra pas me soutenir. Donc, je vous conseille fortement, et cette fois-ci, faites-moi réellement confiance, de ne plus vous approcher de cet homme ou en tout cas, limitez toute relation avec lui.

Sarah le regarda dans les yeux. Severus semblait sûr de lui, néanmoins, elle sentit qu'il l'implorait plus qu'il ne l'obligeait à le croire. Elle se détendit vraiment cette fois, un poids en moins sur le cœur. Elle ne ressentait plus de rancœur, ni de colère. Elle avait compris. Severus avait tenté de la protéger. Il avait été maladroit mais c'était pour elle qu'il avait fait ça.

Elle lui sourit.

\- Je vous crois, Severus. Je ne m'approcherai plus d'Olivier Morteau. Enfin… je dois encore venir à l'un de ses cours avec un Sombral…

\- Un Sombral ?

\- Oui, il m'a demandé de venir présenter un Sombral à ses élèves de sixième et septième année. Je pense qu'il n'y a rien de mal à cela… enfin… j'ai déjà accepté, alors…

Severus resta pensif mais ne dit rien. Sarah l'observa quelques instants. Elle avait envie de lui poser une question indiscrète mais ne savait pas comment la formuler. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Les autres sorciers ne faisaient pas mine de revenir. Elle inspira profondément et se lança. Elle avait besoin d'en avoir le cœur net.

\- Euh… excusez-moi Severus, dit-elle d'une voix hésitante. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas en parler… que sûrement cela ne me concerne pas et qu'en vous posant cette question, je m'immisce un peu trop dans votre vie privée… mais voilà… j'ai… besoin de savoir.

Elle le regarda, embarrassée. Elle sentit ses joues rougir mais la chaleur pouvait en être la raison. Severus la dévisageait l'air perplexe. Elle détourna légèrement le visage. Les yeux perçants du professeur la déroutaient.

\- Bien sûr, vous n'avez pas à me répondre, mais voilà… euh… qu'y a-t-il entre Rachel Fontaine et vous ?

Elle n'osa pas le regarder. Allait-il se mettre en colère ? Allait-il lui répondre, à raisons, que ce n'était pas ses affaires ? Mais elle avait besoin de savoir. C'était important pour elle.

Elle entendit Severus se racler la gorge.

\- Il n'y a rien entre cette femme et moi, dit-il.

Sarah releva la tête et l'observa. Était-ce elle ou Severus était un peu rouge aussi ? C'était certainement dû à la chaleur du bain… tout comme elle…

\- D'accord, répondit-elle simplement.

Mais subitement, elle se sentit soulagée et ne put empêcher un sourire poindre sur les lèvres. Severus fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi souriez-vous ?

\- Oh pour rien ! s'exclama-t-elle en détournant le regard mais le sourire toujours bien présent sur son visage.

\- Cela vous dit-il d'aller visiter les autres bassins ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! dit-elle en tentant d'effacer sa joie.

Ils se levèrent pour sortir du bain. Sarah avait oublié que la température extérieure était basse et le froid la mordit violemment. Mais finalement, la vision de Severus quasi nu valait bien ce petit désagrément. Bien que cela ne dura qu'une dizaine de secondes, elle eut tout le temps d'admirer le dos plutôt large du professeur et ses fesses enserrées dans son boxer mouillée. Subitement, elle n'eut plus très froid.

Habillés de leur peignoir et de leurs chaussons, ils rejoignirent les autres sorciers dans le deuxième bassin qui était un peu plus profond et donnait sur un autre point de vue des Pyrénées.

Ils passèrent une journée agréable à aller d'un bassin à un autre, à discuter de tout et de rien, à savourer le moment présent.

Ils revinrent à Aragnouet sur Charme en fin de journée et décidèrent d'aller dîner à l'Axbraxan Etoilé. Sarah qui n'était pas encore allée dans le fameux pub le trouva très agréable : les sorciers présents étaient accueillants et ils mangèrent des spécialités de la région comme une côte de porc noir de Bigorre avec une garbure (une soupe de légumes et de haricots, mijotés avec des os) et dégustèrent un bon vin rouge.

Severus et Sarah rentrèrent ensuite au Poudlard Express. La jeune femme était avinée et dût plusieurs fois se rattraper sur le bras du professeur. Ce dernier ne disait rien et la soutenait comme il pouvait. Elle ne tenait vraiment pas bien l'alcool. Il la laissa ensuite devant sa chambre en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Sarah regarda pendant de longues secondes la porte de son compartiment fermé. Elle aurait tout donné pour aller le rejoindre à cet instant. Finalement, elle se dégonfla, ouvrit sa porte et plongea sur son lit toute habillée.

\- Professeur Turner ! Professeur Turner !

Une voix criait à travers la porte de sa chambre et toquait nerveusement contre le bois. Sarah mit du temps avant de comprendre qu'elle n'était pas en train de rêver. Elle releva la tête de son oreiller et essuya le filet de bave qui avait coulé du coin de sa bouche. Elle avait oublié de fermer les volets de sa chambre et la lumière l'éblouit. Brusquement, elle ressentit une douleur dans sa tête, comme si elle était enserrée dans un étau. Elle se souvint de sa soirée de la veille et se maudit d'avoir trop bu. Elle n'avait même pas pensé à boire un seul verre d'eau avant de se coucher. Elle se leva et croassa plutôt que cria "Oui, oui, j'arrive, laissez-moi une minute !". La voix à l'extérieur s'interrompit et arrêta de tambouriner à sa porte.

Là, c'était mieux. Sarah sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un grand verre d'eau qu'elle but goulûment. Puis, elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain et chercha dans sa boîte à pharmacie une potion anti-gueule de bois. Après l'avoir bue, elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage, s'essuya et tenta de coiffer ses cheveux emmêlés avec une brosse. Voilà, elle était désormais un peu plus présentable. D'un coup de baguette, elle changea de vêtements et ouvrit enfin la porte de son compartiment.

Jenna Harrington, habillée d'un pull bleu de Serdaigle et d'un jean noir, les cheveux courts ébouriffés, sa baguette dans sa poche arrière, avait le dos tourné à la porte et regardait vers l'extérieur. Elle semblait stressée car elle cognait l'un de ses ongles contre la vitre.

\- Bonjour Jenna ! lança Sarah en imprimant un sourire amical sur son visage. Que me vaut votre visite si tôt le matin ?

En effet, il ne devait même pas être 8h. Pour un dimanche, il était vraiment trop tôt pour Sarah. La Championne de Poudlard se retourna et regarda la professeure de Potions, les yeux pétillants.

\- Bonjour professeur ! Et désolée de vous réveiller aussi tôt mais je ne pouvais plus rester en place. Je sais ce que je vais devoir affronter pour la deuxième épreuve ! Un Spectre de la Mort !

Elle avait dit ces derniers mots avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Sarah soupira mais décida d'être la professionnelle qu'elle était : une professeure attentive et bienveillante. Elle proposa à Jenna d'entrer dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit immédiatement la fenêtre afin d'aérer la pièce exiguë, demanda à la jeune fille de s'asseoir sur le lit et proposa de lui servir un thé, ce qu'elle accepta.

Jenna était surexcitée. Pendant que Sarah la servait, elle récita :

_Mon premier est un jambon typiquement italien_

_Mon deuxième est le chiffre trois dans la langue du compositeur moldu des Quatre Saisons_

_Mon troisième divise les nombres pairs_

_Mon quatrième est un article défini féminin singulier_

_Mon cinquième n'est plus vivant_

_Mon tout peut te rendre fou si tu l'entends_

\- J'ai vraiment eu du mal avec la première phrase, continua-t-elle sans s'arrêter. Bien sûr, pour mon deuxième, c'était simple : "tre" est le chiffre trois en italien, puisque les Quatre Saisons a été composé par Vivaldi, un compositeur italien. Puis, ce qui divise les nombre pairs, certainement le chiffre "deux". Mon quatrième était bien trop facile. Et mon cinquième, s'il n'est plus vivant, il est forcément mort… C'est par déduction avec "mon tout" que j'ai compris que la charade parlait du Spectre de la Mort ! Le jambon typiquement italien est le Speck, n'est-ce pas, Professeure ?

Sarah ne dit rien. Elle lui lança juste un sourire.

\- Voilà, maintenant, je sais ce que je vais devoir affronter et donc, je sais quelle potion je dois fabriquer : une potion d'hilarité ! C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de votre aide !

\- Mais vous êtes tout à fait capable de fabriquer cette potion seule, Jenna, lui confirma Sarah, se sentant soudainement privée de ses forces. Elle avait besoin de dormir quelques heures supplémentaires.

\- Oui, c'est sûr, Professeure ! dit Jenna, sans faire attention aux yeux assoupis de l'enseignante. Mais j'ai besoin de vous pour surveiller sa confection. Cela reste une potion délicate et je veux être sûre qu'elle soit parfaite.

Sarah inspira profondément.

\- Vous savez que je ne peux pas vraiment vous aider pendant le Tournoi…

\- Oui, mais vous pourrez me guider. Je ne vous demande pas de faire la potion à ma place, juste de juger le résultat s'il est bon ou pas.

\- D'accord, capitula la professeure de Potions, souhaitant se débarrasser de l'étudiante au plus vite.

\- Merci beaucoup, Professeur ! la remercia Jenna. Je la commencerai dès demain. Je vais maintenant vous laisser tranquille ! Bon dimanche !

\- Bon dimanche à vous aussi, Jenna !

Et cette dernière partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée en laissant Sarah seule avec sa tasse de thé. Elle fit disparaître le tout, se mit en pyjama, ferma les volets et se lova dans son lit douillé. Elle ne mit pas beaucoup de temps avant de se rendormir.

Les semaines qui suivirent, Sarah surveilla l'avancement de la potion de Jenna. L'étudiante était l'une de ses meilleurs élèves, donc, l'enseignante n'eut pas grand chose à lui dire. Elle la guida juste dans la découpe de ses ingrédients qui devaient être parfaits si elle voulait réussir la potion. En effet, la potion d'hilarité requérait une très grande finesse. Mal préparée ou mal dosée, elle pouvait engendrer une folie hystérique ou une inconsolable mélancolie à son utilisateur, dont les effets pouvaient être permanents. Le but de cette potion était de faire rire le Spectre de la Mort, non d'en subir les conséquences.

Jenna était très consciencieuse et suivit toutes les instructions de Sarah sans la contredire.

Les deux autres professeurs, ainsi que Minerva, suivirent de loin les avancées de la Championne. Néanmoins, Jenna ne mit pas de côté les autres enseignements. En effet, personne ne savait dans quelles conditions elle allait rencontrer la sombre créature. Peut-être devrait-elle faire face à d'autres dangers avant celui-ci. Elle se devait d'être prête à toute éventualité.

Finalement, la potion de Jenna fut prête. La Championne avait désormais plusieurs semaines avant l'épreuve qu'elle attendait sereinement. Il semblait que les Champions des autres écoles étaient tout aussi calmes. Ils avaient certainement trouvé en quoi consistait la deuxième épreuve.

Début février, Sarah ne put refuser plus longtemps les demandes insistantes du professeur Morteau à venir à l'un de ses cours pour présenter un Sombral. Elle l'avait évité pendant tout janvier mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle avait accepté sa demande, elle devait aller jusqu'au bout. Elle ne sut pourquoi mais la veille, elle en fit part à Severus, comme si elle avait besoin de sa bénédiction. Quand elle lui fit part de ce qu'elle comptait faire, il hocha la tête.

\- Souhaitez-vous que je vous accompagne ? lui demanda-t-il.

Sarah fut surprise de sa question.

\- Euh… non, je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire… et puis… vos relations avec le professeur sont plutôt tendues… je ne suis pas sûre qu'il voit cela d'un très bon œil.

\- Vous savez, je n'ai que faire de ce que peut bien penser le professeur Morteau.

Sarah haussa un sourcil. Severus ne l'aimait vraiment pas, voire, le détestait. Lui aussi pouvait être rancunier. Elle le pensait au-dessus de tout ça…

\- Si vous voulez, vous n'avez qu'à m'attendre à la fin du cours. Je veux dire, vous n'avez pas besoin de m'accompagner mais si vous n'êtes pas trop loin, ça ira… Je vous enverrai un patronus si je juge votre présence nécessaire.

Elle avait dit ces mots les joues rougissantes. Severus accepta sa proposition ignorant son embarras.

Le lendemain, ils allèrent ensemble à l'école de Beauxbâtons sur leurs Sombrals et atterrirent devant la belle entrée. Sarah laissa Severus et se dirigea vers l'arrière du château. Elle trouva le professeur Morteau avec une dizaine d'élèves, devant la forêt enchantée. Muskogee la suivait de près.

\- Bonjour ! lança-t-elle à la volée.

\- Ah vous voilà, Sarah ! répondit Olivier Morteau d'une belle voix de ténor. Nous n'attendions que vous ! Approchez s'il vous plaît !

Sarah aimait de moins en moins le professeur de Créatures Magiques mais approcha néanmoins de la classe, toujours Muskogee sur ses talons. La plupart des élèves ne pouvait pas voir le Sombral, seulement un ou deux étudiants en étaient capables. Toutefois, personne ne tenta de s'approcher de la créature.

Sarah dirigea Muskogee jusqu'à Olivier. Elle caressa le Sombral pour le rassurer. Le professeur Morteau toucha également la créature magique les yeux brillants. Elle n'aima pas son regard mais tenta de chasser le malaise qu'elle ressentait. Finalement, l'enseignant proposa à ses élèves de s'approcher de Muskogee, même s'ils ne le voyaient pas. Les plus courageux se postèrent devant le Sombral et posèrent une main dans le vide, sauf qu'un animal était bien en face d'eux. Sarah vit leurs yeux écarquillés et leur incompréhension.

Muskogee, en Sombral très bien éduqué, ne fit aucun geste brusque, il se laissa faire. Même lorsqu'un élève le monta, il ne broncha pas et fit juste quelques pas sous les yeux ébahis du reste de la classe. Sarah accepta de voler avec l'élève en question. Il eut la plus grande peur de sa vie mais revint à terre avec un air enthousiaste sur le visage.

\- Merci Sarah, s'exclama le professeur français à la fin des trois heures de cours.

En effet, après la première classe de septième année, des sixièmes années étaient arrivés et avaient également admiré le Sombral.

Olivier la raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée du château. Sarah lui avait pourtant assuré que ce n'était pas nécessaire mais il avait insisté, comme s'il voulait prolonger un moment avec elle.

\- Mes élèves ont adoré ce cours. Je pense que ce sera certainement la seule fois de leur vie ! Merci encore !

\- Mais je vous en prie, Olivier. C'était un plaisir.

Pourtant, intérieurement, Sarah avait envie de se débarrasser de lui le plus rapidement possible. Ils arrivèrent devant la grande entrée de Beauxbâtons. Severus attendait patiemment l'enseignante, assis sur un banc. Quand le professeur de Créatures Magiques remarqua la présence du professeur de DCFM, son visage s'assombrit. Il lui lança un regard noir.

\- Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée, Olivier, lança Sarah en voulant couper court à quelconque altercation. Mais c'était sans compter le mauvais caractère de l'enseignant français.

\- Que fait-il là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix acerbe.

\- Oh ça…

\- Vous et Severus ?

\- Mais non, pas du tout ! s'écria-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Je passais simplement voir Alban Giraud, répliqua Severus, d'un air glacial. Je savais que Sarah était à Beauxbâtons, j'ai donc décidé de l'attendre. Cela vous pose-t-il un problème ?

Sarah sentit qu'Olivier fulminait et s'apprêtait à lancer une pique.

\- A bientôt ! s'exclama Sarah en se raclant la gorge. Nous nous reverrons ce soir pour le dîner.

Ils montèrent sur leurs Sombrals et s'envolèrent. Sarah n'osa pas regarder en arrière mais elle savait que l'enseignant français les observa jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans le ciel.

Le jour de la deuxième épreuve arriva enfin. Tous les étudiants et les professeurs se retrouvèrent à nouveau derrière l'école française sauf que cette fois, ils ne faisaient plus face à la forêt enchantée mais face à un immense manoir à l'aspect gothique dont l'architecture sombre faisait froid dans le dos. Sarah s'était assise à côté de Severus et regardait la maison avec appréhension. Pour rien au monde ne serait-elle entrée dans ce lieu sinistre. Oh bien sûr, si on lui avait dit que le professeur de DCFM y était enfermé et qu'elle devait le sauver, elle y serait allée mais à cette seule condition.

Benoit Roussel, suivi de plusieurs équipes de reporters, arriva devant tous les spectateurs et le jury déjà installés, comme la dernière fois devant les estrades, en compagnie des directeurs, des délégations officielles des Ministères et des trois anciens Champions.

Il se racla la gorge avant d'amplifier le son de sa voix.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Nous voici maintenant à la deuxième épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Je vous rappelle l'actuel classement. Avec 42 points, le Champion de Durmstrang, Borys Jankowski est en bas du classement. Mais ne vous y fiez pas, le jeune homme en a encore sous la main et il passera certainement à la vitesse supérieure grâce à cette épreuve. Comme vous le savez, il a remporté par trois fois le championnat junior de Duels et il est le plus jeune duelliste à avoir participé au championnat du monde de Duels. Avec un tel palmarès et à la vue de ce sombre manoir, nous sommes certains que cet étudiant est paré à tout. Anna Morel-Kebede tient la deuxième position avec 43 points à son actif. La jeune femme a été la plus rapide lors de la première épreuve et je suis persuadé qu'elle fera tout aussi bien lors de celle-ci. Quant à la première place, elle est détenue par la Championne de Poudlard, Jenna Harrington avec ses 44 points. Elle a épaté le jury avec ses ingrédients parfaits et a certainement concocté une puissante potion pour cette épreuve.

L'orateur attendit que les applaudissements s'éteignent avant de continuer à parler.

\- Veuillez accueillir les trois Champions ! cria-t-il.

Et les trois élèves arrivèrent devant le public, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement et sous les cris stridents des étudiants. Sarah se boucha les oreilles mais sourit : ces cris étaient aussi aiguës que celui du Spectre de la Mort. En avaient-ils seulement conscience ? Les élèves de Beauxbâtons étaient les plus virulents, vu leur nombre et scandaient "Anna ! Anna ! Anna !" au rythme d'une chanson qu'ils avaient créé à son attention. Cette dernière leva la main vers ses camarades et leur fit un grand sourire. Les étudiants furent encore plus excités. La Championne de l'école française était vraiment leur idole.

Sarah admira l'attitude de Jenna qui, malgré les encouragements pour son adversaire, resta stoïque. Elle lança néanmoins un grand sourire vers les quelques élèves de Poudlard qu'elle repéra. L'enseignante ne put s'empêcher de se mettre debout et de hurler "Courage, Jenna !". Elle se rassit sous les yeux réprobateurs de Severus. Ce dernier la fusillait du regard : ce ne devait certainement pas être le rôle d'un professeur d'encourager ainsi son élève. Mais Sarah lui fit un grand sourire à la place en haussant les épaules. Le professeur de DCFM se renfrogna en émettant un léger grognement, ce qui fit pouffer de rire l'enseignante.

Les trois Champions s'approchèrent du jury.

\- Le président du jury, Stanislav Ivanoff, explique les règles de cette deuxième épreuve, commenta Benoit Roussel. Les Champions vont devoir rentrer dans ce lugubre manoir à des points différents. Puis, ils devront passer quelques obstacles pour arriver au quatrième étage de cette bâtisse afin d'affronter la dernière créature. Ils auront deux heures.

Jenna, Anna et Borys hochèrent la tête et s'écartèrent du jury pour se diriger vers différentes entrées de la maison.

\- Comme pour la première épreuve, un groupe de reporter suivra l'avancée de chaque Champion. Sachez que les Aurors sont déjà à l'intérieur du manoir et patrouilleront afin de prévenir toute attaque extérieure. Si le Champion se sent en difficulté, il pourra lancer des étincelles rouges afin que du renfort lui soit envoyé. Ça y est ! Ils se sont positionnés devant l'entrée dédiée. Allez, c'est parti !

Et les Champions entrèrent dans le manoir.


	26. La deuxième épreuve

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser pour mon retard de publication. Malheureusement, j'ai eu un mois de février de folie avec beaucoup de travail (j'ai lancé une nouvelle gamme de produits, oui oui, je travaille en tant que chef de produits), j'ai été pas mal malade et je profite de quelques jours d'arrêt pour enfin publier le chapitre 26. J'espère que les chapitres suivants viendront plus rapidement mais je ne vous garantis rien ! En tout cas, je ferai mon possible pour tenir un rythme de publication décent ^^_

_Du coup, vous avez droit à un très long chapitre hihi !_

_Ci-dessous, vous trouverez un lexique des créatures magiques qui seront mentionnées dans ce chapitre._

_Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et à bientôt !_

* * *

**_Lexique des créatures magiques (source Les Animaux Fantastiques) :_**

_(1) Diablotin : Le Diablotin est un cousin du lutin et du farfadet. Il a un caractère malveillant et joue des tours. Il se nourrit d'insectes. Il vit principalement en Grande-Bretagne et en Irlande._

_(2) Grapcorne : Le Grapcorne a la taille d'un tigre à dents de sabre, des tentacules de chaque côté de la tête et possède deux longues cornes, qui peuvent entrer dans la composition de certaines potions. Il habite dans les montagnes d'Europe._

_(3) Povrebine : Le Povrebine est un démon mesurant trente centimètres de hauteur. Il possède un corps velu à l'exception de sa tête. Il peut avoir l'apparence d'un petit caillou rond et brillant lorsqu'il se baisse. C'est une créature qui est attirée par les humains et qui aime les suivre, provoquant quelquefois un état de léthargie et de désespoir chez ces personnes. La créature profite alors de cette faiblesse passagère pour tenter de les dévorer. Un sorcier, pour le neutraliser, peut utiliser un sortilège de stupéfixion ou tout simplement lui donner un coup de pied. On le trouve principalement en Russie._

_(4) Serpencendre : Les Serpencendres apparaissent quand on fait brûler un feu magique trop longtemps sans surveillance. Ils ne vivent qu'une heure pendant laquelle ils se cachent dans des recoins de la maison pour y pondre leurs œufs et, si ceux-ci réussissent à grandir sans être repérés et chassés, ils enflamment la maison. Le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser est de les congeler à l'aide de la magie. Ils sont inspirés des salamandres des légendes occidentales. On peut en voir partout dans le monde._

_(5) Malagrif tacheté : Le Malagrif tacheté est une créature terrestre ressemblant à un homard. On ne doit en aucun cas manger le Malagrif tacheté car sa chair est impropre à la consommation humaine et provoque une forte fièvre et une urticaire verdâtre. Sa morsure entraîne un effet secondaire surprenant chez la victime en la rendant malchanceuse pendant une période qui peut durer jusqu'à une semaine. Il vaut mieux éviter les paris, jeux de hasard ou toute tentative à l'issue incertaine car ils seraient voués à l'échec. Le Malagrif tacheté a une couleur gris clair tachetée de points vert foncé et fait à peu près trente centimètres. Il vit dans les côtes rocheuses d'Europe._

_(6) Occamy : L'Occamy est une sorte d'oiseau au corps serpentin, pouvant atteindre quatre mètres cinquante de longueur. Il est pourvu de plumes et se déplace sur deux pattes. Il se nourrit de rats, d'oiseaux ou de petits singes. Les coquilles d'œufs d'Occamy, en argent pur, ont beaucoup de valeur et sont très recherchées. On les trouve plutôt en Extrême Orient et en Inde._

* * *

**Chapitre 26 - La deuxième épreuve**

De grands écrans de fumée transmirent simultanément l'entrée des trois Champions dans le sombre manoir. Sarah se focalisa sur l'écran qui diffusait l'avancée de Jenna. Celle-ci était arrivée dans un grand hall de style victorien avec un grand lustre en cristal. De vieux tableaux poussiéreux étaient accrochés sur la tapisserie décrépite. Le lieu était loin d'être accueillant. La Championne semblait seule et ne voyait pas à un mètre. Elle dût lancer un Lumos afin de pouvoir avancer, puis, fit le tour de la pièce et découvrit plusieurs portes. La jeune femme réfléchit à la meilleure direction à prendre. Cela lui prit quelques secondes.

\- Ça y est ! La Championne de Poudlard a choisi de prendre la porte de gauche, lança Benoit Roussel de sa voix grave amplifiée. Nous espérons qu'elle a fait le bon choix. Quant à Borys Jankowski, il ne s'est pas posé de question et s'est directement engagé vers la porte en face de lui. Où est-il tombé ? Ah… il se retrouve dans une bibliothèque circulaire. Oh… attention, Borys !

En entendant le cri d'alerte de l'orateur, Sarah ne put s'empêcher de détacher son regard de Jenna qui montait maintenant un escalier pour regarder l'écran du Champion de Durmstrang. Ce dernier se retrouva face à un Diablotin (1). Il était brun foncé et se fondait parfaitement au décor mais le fond de ses yeux étaient jaunes et Borys le vit quasiment immédiatement. La créature magique avait déjà lancé son sort ce qui fit trébucher le Champion, qui mit un genou à terre. Il venait d'être désorienté par l'animal et se tenait la tête entre les mains.

\- Comme vous le savez, commenta Benoit Roussel, les diablotins ont cette fâcheuse tendance à jouer de très mauvais tours. Et celui-ci semble avoir déstabilisé notre Champion nordique. Ah, Borys se relève et lance un sort en direction de la créature magique qui est en train de déguerpir, elle a disparu. Il repart. Anna est en bien meilleure posture, pour l'instant, elle n'a rencontré aucun danger et elle avance sans aucune hésitation. Elle prend une porte sur sa droite… Oh !

Le public cria également. En effet, la jeune femme se retrouva face à un Grapcorne (2), une créature magique rare qui avait la taille d'un tigre à dents de sabres et possédaient des tentacules et deux longues cornes de chaque côté de la tête. L'animal était impressionnant par sa taille. Anna ne se démonta pas et lança un premier sort qui fit courir le Grapcorne. Ce dernier prit une posture agressive et feula, montrant par la même occasion sa rangée de dents acérées. Anna recula d'un pas. Elle se demandait s'il ne valait mieux pas rebrousser chemin. Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir car l'animal se jetait déjà sur elle en prenant de l'élan sur l'un des murs.

\- Anna prépare une incantation ! Ah ! Elle n'a pas le temps ! Finalement, elle tente de s'enfuir mais trop tard, le Grapcorne la suit de près. Elle lance un sort de Stupefixion qui ne l'atteint pas, elle tente un autre sort. Ah, cette fois, l'animal a été touché, il s'est arrêté de courir et se lèche la patte. Oh, Anna sort par une autre porte, elle est sauvée. J'aimerais vous informer que toutes les créatures qui ont été sélectionnées pour cette deuxième épreuve seront toutes soignées. Le professeur Morteau ainsi que les deux magizoologistes qui ont été conviés pour le Tournoi s'en occuperont.

Sarah eut de la peine pour ces créatures qui avaient été capturées pour cette épreuve. Voir le pauvre Grapcorne boité lui fit mal au cœur. Elle tourna la tête vers l'écran dédié à Jenna qui finalement se retrouvait dans l'un des étages supérieurs du sinistre manoir. L'ambiance était de plus en plus oppressante, la pauvre jeune fille ne voyait quasiment rien et devait tenir sa baguette illuminée, levée devant elle. Elle se retournait de temps en temps pour voir si aucune créature ne la suivait. Plus elle avançait, plus Sarah sentait la panique monter en elle. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce genre d'endroit. Elle détestait d'ailleurs toutes les histoires qui faisaient peur. Si elle avait été à la place de Jenna, elle aurait déjà fait une crise cardiaque. Quand la Championne sursauta une nouvelle fois en poussant un cri de frayeur, le cœur de Sarah crut défaillir et sans s'en rendre compte, elle agrippa le bras de Severus, installé à sa droite. Ce dernier ne dit rien même si la professeure de Potions le serrait fort. Il s'était juste crispé à son toucher.

\- Fausse alerte pour Jenna Harrington ! Elle n'a vu que son reflet dans un miroir. Néanmoins, elle est en train de ralentir. Elle a du mal à avancer et semble brusquement fatiguée.

Ce n'était pas normal. La Championne avait certainement été ensorcelée ou était tombée dans un piège. Et en effet... Quelques secondes plus tard, Sarah vit sur l'écran une créature tapie à deux mètres d'elle : un Povrebine (3). Le petit démon mesurait trente centimètres de hauteur. Il possédait un corps velu à l'exception de sa tête qui pouvait prendre l'apparence d'un petit caillou rond et brillant s'il se baissait. Il avait lancé un sort de léthargie à Jenna et celle-ci commençait à faiblir. Elle se retourna finalement et vit la raison de sa soudaine fatigue.

Quand elle vit le Povrebine, elle tenta de lui donner un coup de pied mais elle n'en avait plus la force. La créature l'évita facilement en poussant un petit cri de gorge, comme si elle se moquait d'elle. Jenna leva finalement sa baguette et lui lança un sort de Stupefixion. L'animal était loin d'être rapide et prit le sort en pleine poitrine. Il tomba sur le sol, immobile.

Néanmoins, Jenna mit du temps à se relever, les effets de l'enchantement lancés par le Povrebine faisant encore effet. Finalement, elle put reprendre ses esprits au bout de cinq minutes mais elle avait perdu du temps. Les autres Champions, quant à eux, avaient avancé dans leur progression et se rapprochait de plus en plus du Spectre de la Mort. Borys semblait le plus doué des trois sorciers et arrivait à déjouer facilement les mauvais tours des créatures magiques qu'il rencontrait.

Jenna repartit finalement et monta un étage supplémentaire. Sarah se détendit un peu. Elle remarqua enfin qu'elle avait agrippé le bras de Severus et le lâcha immédiatement.

\- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Vous sentez-vous mieux ? lui demanda le professeur de DCFM d'un air narquois.

\- Euh… oui… dit Sarah en se raidissant.

Severus haussa un sourcil, puis, suivit l'avancement des trois Champions sans un dernier regard vers elle. Sarah se sentit stupide. Pourquoi se mettait-elle toujours dans des situations si embarrassantes ?

Le Champion de Durmstrang arriva finalement le premier devant le Spectre de la Mort qui représentait une grande femme aux longs cheveux noirs. La créature portait une longue robe noire vaporeuse. Sa peau était de couleur verte foncée et son visage n'était pas avenant : ses yeux étaient totalement noirs et sa bouche, grande ouverte, montrait des dents très acérées. Les élèves les plus jeunes de Beauxbâtons qui suivaient le parcours de Borys commencèrent à crier. Le Spectre était loin d'être agréable à regarder, il semblait sortir d'un horrible cauchemar.

Le Champion ne se démonta pas et s'approcha prudemment de la créature. Il sortit sa fiole, ouvrit le bouchon et le donna au Spectre qui semblait sur le point de lancer son cri à rendre fou n'importe quel humain. Il s'arrêta immédiatement et regarda étrangement la petite bouteille en verre. Ses yeux noirs ne semblaient exprimer aucun sentiment mais Sarah put y lire de la perplexité. Sans se poser de plus amples questions, le Spectre approcha la fiole de son nez, le renifla, puis, but le liquide à l'intérieur. Ses yeux devinrent encore plus grands qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà et brusquement, il éclata de rire en se pliant en deux. Il s'écroula sur le sol et tapa le plancher du poing en se maintenant le ventre.

Borys avait réussi à maîtriser le Spectre de la Mort. Ce dernier reprit quelque peu ses esprits et lui remit un parchemin. Le Champion s'empressa de partir de la pièce et de descendre les étages pour sortir du manoir.

Il arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard sous les applaudissements du public. Les élèves de Durmstrang et les professeurs de son école étaient bien sûr les plus virulents. Il se dirigea vers la table du Jury et leur remit le parchemin du Spectre. Il fit ensuite un geste vers ses camarades qui se levèrent pour aller le rejoindre et le féliciter.

\- Borys Jankowski est le premier à sortir du manoir, dit Benoît Roussel. Le jury va-t-il prendre en compte sa superbe performance ? Le Champion de Durmstrang a su nous montrer ses très belles capacités en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Et sa potion d'hilarité semblait parfaite puisque le Spectre de la Mort n'a pas tenu plus d'une seconde face à lui. Ah, le jury affiche les résultats ! Oh, 47 points ! C'est un super score ! Bravo, Borys.

Le public applaudit une nouvelle fois le Champion nordique, puis, suivit le parcours des deux autres élèves qui étaient toujours dans le manoir. Anna était maintenant face au Spectre de la Mort et lui remettait sa potion. Au bout de quelques secondes, celui-ci eut la même réaction que précédemment et éclata de rire. Après avoir récupéré son parchemin, la jeune fille courut sans un regard derrière elle vers la sortie du Manoir. Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard sous les hurlements et les cris de joie de son école. Sarah sentit son estrade tremblée.

\- Anna Morel-Kebede est enfin arrivée. Comme vous pouvez le voir, elle a eu du mal à sortir indemne du nid de Serpencendres (4). Sa tenue est brûlée par endroit. Qu'en pensera le jury ? Néanmoins, on ne peut qu'applaudir la très belle performance de la Championne française. Elle nous a épaté en gardant son sang-froid devant le Grapcorne. Le jury a délibéré ! Il lui donne la note de 44 points. Pour l'instant, la jeune femme est en deuxième position. Oh, des gens du public ne semblent pas contents.

En effet, quelques élèves, mauvais joueurs, commencèrent à huer le jury. Mais un seul regard de Madame Maxime lancé dans leur direction suffit à les faire taire. La directrice de Beauxbâtons était connue pour sa très grande sévérité - Sarah en avait été témoin quelques fois depuis quatre mois -. Tous les élèves de l'école française étaient très respectueux et se tenaient toujours bien face aux délégations étrangères. Ceux qui osaient outrepasser les règles et qui se faisaient attraper - car Sarah était sûre que les français n'étaient pas plus sages que les britanniques - étaient sévèrement punis.

La professeure de Potions se tourna vers l'écran qui suivait Jenna. Celle-ci s'approchait enfin du Spectre de la Mort. Malheureusement, la Championne de Poudlard avait pris beaucoup de retard car elle était tombée sur un Épouvantard. Un immense Basilic était apparu devant elle et maîtrisant difficilement sa peur, Jenna avait mis du temps à s'en débarrasser. Lorsqu'il avait tenté de la mordre, des étudiantes avaient poussé un cri. Elle était désormais face à la dernière créature mais il ne lui restait plus que quinze minutes. Une nouvelle fois, la jeune fille était la dernière à sortir de l'épreuve. Le jury serait certainement moins clément avec elle que lors de la première épreuve.

Devant le Spectre de la Mort à l'aspect toujours aussi peu avenant, Jenna s'en sortit à merveille et put enfin récupérer son parchemin pour sortir du manoir. Cela ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps et elle arriva à seulement une minute du gong final, en sueurs, se tenant les côtes entre les mains pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Jenna Harrington est enfin arrivée, clama l'orateur. Le jury délibère. Nous pouvons applaudir la performance de la jeune fille. Même si elle est arrivée la dernière, elle a vaillamment combattu les créatures magiques qui se sont trouvées sur son chemin. Les résultats s'affichent ! Ah, c'était à prévoir, Jenna ne récolte que 41 points. Elle est arrivée la dernière et sa rencontre avec l'Épouvantard l'a pénalisée. Je tiens à féliciter tous les Champions pour leur exploit dans le manoir. L'épreuve était difficile mais ils ont été courageux et ont démontré qu'ils étaient capables de faire face à tous les types de situations. Bravo !

Le public accompagna le discours de Benoît Roussel par des applaudissements. Tous se levèrent, Sarah la première. Elle criait des mots d'encouragements à Jenna qui semblait légèrement démotivée. Néanmoins, elle leva la tête vers les élèves de Poudlard et leur fit un grand sourire qui illumina son visage fatigué.

\- Maintenant, nous avons les résultats des trois Champions. Avec 86 points, Jenna Harrington se trouve en troisième position, avec ses 88 points, c'est la Championne de Beauxbâtons, Anna Morel-Kebede, qui est en deuxième position. Et tout en haut du classement, nous avons Borys Jankowski avec 90 points ! Le Champion de Durmstrang a fait preuve d'un grand sang-froid et est parvenu à passer chaque créature sans encombre. Toutes mes félicitations ! Sachez que rien n'est perdu à l'avance, le résultat est serré. Il reste une dernière épreuve qui déterminera le vainqueur du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Je vous retrouve dans trois mois et demi dans un tout nouveau décor et une nouvelle aventure ! A bientôt !

Le public applaudit une dernière fois l'orateur, ainsi que les Champions et descendit des estrades pour aller rejoindre leurs camarades. Sarah se fraya un chemin vers les élèves pour arriver jusqu'à Jenna. Celle-ci avait quelques égratignures sur le visage et sa tenue avait été déchirée et brûlée par endroits. Néanmoins, elle affichait un sourire de soulagement.

\- Bravo Jenna ! lui lança Sarah en la prenant dans ses bras.

La jeune fille fut surprise par un tel élan d'affection de la part de son professeur mais Sarah était encore chamboulée par la deuxième épreuve et l'avait vécue comme un vrai traumatisme. Elle détestait ce genre de lieu et avait eu très peur pour la Championne.

\- Merci, Professeure ! répondit simplement Jenna.

Sarah laissa la place à d'autres élèves qui vinrent féliciter la Championne. Elle se dégagea de l'attroupement et trouva Severus à quelques mètres. Il haussa un sourcil en la voyant se diriger vers lui.

\- Quelle émotion ! s'écria Sarah en soupirant profondément, la tension qu'elle avait ressentie pendant plus de deux heures descendait enfin et elle tremblait encore un peu.

\- Si je n'avais pas assisté à cette épreuve, j'aurais pensé que vous étiez l'une des Championnes juste en vous voyant, lui dit Severus.

\- Vraiment ?

La professeure de Potions recoiffa les quelques mèches qui sortaient de son habituelle queue de cheval et imprima un sourire de soulagement sur son visage.

\- Je déteste ce genre de lieux. Je ne rentrerais dans ce manoir pour rien au monde !

\- Même pour sauver Muskogee ?

\- Oh, pour lui, j'irais mais honnêtement, ce ne sera pas par gaieté de cœur. Si je tombais sur cet Epouvantard…

\- Quelle serait votre plus grande peur ? Que toutes vos potions de détente disparaissent d'un seul coup ? la railla-t-il.

\- Mais pas du tout ! s'indigna-t-elle en rougissant.

Comment savait-il qu'elle adorait les bains et que son étagère à potions était remplie de potions de détente…? Severus sourit d'un air narquois.

\- Arrêtez ! s'écria Sarah, légèrement vexée. Pourquoi souriez-vous ?

\- Non, pour rien !

\- Mais dites-moi, Severus ! J'ai l'impression que vous vous moquez de moi.

\- Non.

Mais le professeur avait toujours son sourire sur les lèvres. Sarah voulut répliquer mais elle entendit un raclement de gorge derrière elle et se retourna. Ian Karadic, le professeur de Durmstrang, était juste derrière elle.

\- Oh, bonjour Ian ! Comment allez-vous ? lança Sarah, tentant d'effacer sa gêne.

\- Je vais bien, merci et vous-même ? lui demanda l'enseignant avec un sourire aimable sur le visage.

\- Bien, merci.

Sarah vit du coin de l'œil Severus s'éloigner d'elle. Elle n'avait pas fini sa conversation et souhaitait le rattraper mais Ian s'était planté devant elle et lui barrait le passage.

\- Nous n'avons pas pu nous voir depuis le bal, dit-il, d'un air agité.

\- Non, en effet, j'ai été très occupée.

\- Oui, je comprends…

Le professeur semblait mal à l'aise. Sarah sentit qu'il voulait lui demander quelque chose. Elle jeta un regard derrière elle, Severus en avait profité pour fuir hors de sa vue. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre !

\- Vous vous rappelez, je vous avais proposé une sortie ?

Sarah se tourna immédiatement vers lui. Elle avait oublié ce rendez-vous et bien sûr, à l'époque, elle avait accepté. Il lui était difficile de refuser aujourd'hui.

\- Oui, en effet, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Cela vous conviendrait d'aller boire un verre à l'Abraxan Etoilé ce vendredi soir ?

\- Hum…

\- Bien sûr, je ne vous oblige pas… se rattrapa-t-il en voyant son hésitation.

Sarah sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle appréciait Ian, il s'était toujours comporté comme un gentleman mais elle n'avait pas de sentiments pour lui. Certes, il était charmant avec ses yeux bleus et son visage très masculin mais voilà… elle n'était pas sensible à ce genre de charme.

Elle chercha du regard celui pour qui son cœur palpitait et le vit en grande discussion avec Rachel Fontaine (encore elle !). Cette dernière avait collé sa cape contre celle du professeur de DCFM et se permettait de lui toucher le bras tout en riant avec éclats. Mais que pouvait dire Severus de si hilarant ? Son cœur s'enflamma de jalousie. Il lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre cette femme et lui, alors pourquoi la laissait-il s'approcher de lui ainsi ? Irritée, elle se tourna à nouveau vers Ian.

\- D'accord, dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

Le visage du professeur de Durmstrang s'illumina. En le voyant aussi joyeux, Sarah eut un léger pincement au cœur pour le pauvre enseignant mais le rire cristallin de la française résonnait encore dans sa tête.

\- On se retrouve à 19h, vendredi soir, devant l'Abraxan Etoilé, alors ?

\- Oui, c'est parfait !

Et prise d'une soudaine inspiration, Sarah posa sa main sur le bras de l'enseignant et gloussa assez fort. Cela n'avait rien de gracieux mais du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua que cela avait eu le résultat escompté puisque Severus s'était tourné vers elle et fronçait les sourcils désormais. Ian, surpris, rit également mais d'un air embarrassé, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans leur échange.

Malheureusement pour Sarah, sa sortie avec le professeur de Durmstrang fut l'un des sujets les plus croustillants des enseignants présents à Beauxbâtons. Elle ne savait comment mais tous savaient qu'elle allait rencontrer le professeur Ian Karadic à l'Abraxan Etoilé. A son plus grand désespoir, certains pronostiquaient même sur la conclusion de leur rendez-vous. Un nouveau couple naîtrait-il ? Le professeur Turner partirait-elle à Durmstrang ?

Le directeur Petroff s'y était mis également, en la taquinant et lui vantait son école avec enthousiasme.

\- Nous avons toujours besoin d'un second potionniste dans une école ! lui dit-il avec son fort accent russe lors d'un dîner dans la Salle de Réception de Beauxbâtons, à la table des professeurs.

\- Mais Directeur Petroff, je vous le répète à nouveau, je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter Poudlard, s'écria Sarah, légèrement embarrassée, des têtes s'étaient tournées vers eux et écoutaient attentivement leur discussion en quête des derniers ragots.

\- Oh, on ne sait jamais… répondit-il, les yeux pétillants.

Sarah lança un regard éperdu à Ian. Ce dernier était assis quelques sièges plus loin et n'en menait pas large. Il était entouré de deux professeures, l'une de Beauxbâtons, l'autre de Durmstrang et ce qu'elles lui disaient semblaient le gêner au plus haut point car son visage avait pris la couleur d'une écrevisse bien cuite. Elle soupira. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Elle se tourna vers Severus qui discutait à sa droite avec l'éternelle Rachel Fontaine. L'enseignante ne lâchait plus ce dernier dès qu'une occasion se présentait. Sarah se renfrogna un peu plus.

Subitement, elle sentit comme un courant d'air froid dans son dos. Elle eut la chair de poule et se retourna. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de fenêtre ouverte. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la table à proximité et elle vit Olivier Morteau qui la fixait d'un regard noir. Elle se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Mais le professeur de Créatures Magiques changea subitement d'expression et lui fit un grand sourire. Sarah lui répondit par un sourire crispé et se détourna. Avait-elle rêvé ou le professeur lui en voulait ? Était-ce à cause de son rendez-vous avec Ian ?

Elle chassa vite cette pensée et capta la voix de Rachel.

\- ... à l'Abraxan Etoilé, vendredi soir ?

Sarah releva la tête immédiatement et se tourna vers Severus et la jeune femme. Celle-ci capta son regard et lui parla directement.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous, Sarah ?

\- Euh… comment ? Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien suivi votre conversation.

\- Je proposais à Severus de prendre un verre à l'Abraxan Etoilé ce vendredi soir mais il semble ne pas vouloir m'accompagner.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, lança Severus, d'une voix à peine audible.

Sarah sentit son cœur s'emballer. Rachel était en train de proposer un rendez-vous à Severus et ce dernier n'avait pas totalement confirmé.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas dit mais l'avez insinué ! s'écria Rachel, prenant une voix théâtrale. Nous pouvons y aller en toute amitié, il n'y a rien de mal à cela. Dites-lui Sarah !

\- Euh… je pense être mal placée pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit… balbutia-t-elle en lançant un regard éperdu vers Severus.

\- Vous sortez bien avec Ian ce vendredi soir !

\- Oui mais ça n'a pas de rapport…

\- Alors, pourquoi, Severus ?

_Parce qu'il n'a pas envie de sortir avec vous, Rachel, mais il est trop poli pour vous le dire ! _pensa intérieurement Sarah en jetant un regard noir vers la professeure des Arts Moldus.

Severus semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Sarah vit sa mâchoire se crisper et ses poings posés sur ses cuisses étaient légèrement serrés. Elle-même vivait un tournoiement de sentiments : elle avait envie de hurler à Severus de ne pas accepter le rendez-vous, elle voulait se jeter sur le visage de Rachel pour la défigurer à jamais mais elle était surtout jalouse d'elle et de sa manière si naturelle à proposer une sortie au professeur ! Elle aurait bien voulu être aussi à l'aise... Son cœur tambourinait mais elle ne pouvait rien dire.

Finalement, Severus lui jeta un coup d'œil. Son regard était indéchiffrable. Puis, il se tourna vers Rachel.

\- D'accord, allons à l'Abraxan Etoilé, ce vendredi soir !

Le visage de Sarah se liquéfia et son cœur manqua plusieurs battements. Elle entendit Rachel exprimer sa joie mais ne fit pas attention à ses paroles.

Ce fut totalement déprimée que la professeure de potions arriva devant le pub français quelques jours plus tard. Elle n'avait pas reparlé avec Severus depuis la demande de rendez-vous de Rachel Fontaine, celui-ci semblant l'éviter depuis. Elle ne recherchait pas forcément sa compagnie mais sa froideur l'avait blessée.

Pourquoi Severus avait-il accepté de sortir avec Rachel ? Alors qu'il lui avait affirmé qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux. Bien sûr, l'enseignant ne lui devait aucun compte. Elle-même sortait avec Ian. Elle se sentait d'ailleurs très mal à l'aise vis-à-vis du professeur de Durmstrang car il était un homme agréable mais elle n'était pas attirée par lui. Elle comptait le lui dire le soir-même.

Sarah ne put s'accabler plus longtemps car Ian arrivait. Il lui sourit mais elle ne réussit qu'à lui rendre un sourire crispé.

\- Bonsoir Sarah ! lui lança-t-il, le visage rayonnant.

\- Bonsoir Ian ! Et si on y allait ?

Il acquiesça et ils entrèrent dans le pub français. Celui-ci était bondé de sorciers français, profitant de l'Happy Hour pour siroter une bière, un xerès ou du whisky pur feu.

Ian se fraya un chemin tant bien que mal jusqu'au comptoir, demanda à Sarah ce qu'elle souhaitait boire, puis, d'une voix assurée en français, commanda leurs boissons. Munis de leur verre, ils se dirigèrent vers le fond de la salle et s'assirent sur la seule table vide du bar.

\- Merci pour l'invitation, dit Sarah, d'une voix polie. Ian avait refusé qu'elle paie son verre.

\- Mais je vous en prie ! lui répondit-il, toujours un sourire sur les lèvres.

Son air était charmant et si Sarah n'avait pas été attirée par Severus, elle aurait été flattée par le regard que lui lança le professeur de Durmstrang. Malheureusement pour ce dernier, elle en aimait un autre.

\- Votre pays natal ne vous manque-t-il pas ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- De temps en temps, oui, surtout ma famille et ma meilleure amie. Mais j'aime beaucoup ma vie à Poudlard. J'y ai rencontré de très belles personnes et cette année à Beauxbâtons est une telle chance ! Je ne regrette pas d'être venue en France.

\- Moi de même, ma famille me manque mais j'ai l'habitude. A Durmstrang, nous vivons loin de chez nous et ne revenons dans nos foyers respectifs que pendant les congés scolaires. Et puis, je suis encore plus heureux d'être ici en France. Je ne vous aurais pas rencontré sinon…

Sarah rougit au sous-entendu. Elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu et reprit la conversation.

\- Allez-vous enfin me dire où se trouve Durmstrang ?

La localisation de l'école nordique était un secret bien gardé et malgré ses nombreuses questions, Sarah n'avait jamais su où elle se trouvait.

\- Si vous acceptez le poste de professeure de potions, je vous le dirai ! lança Ian, d'un air malicieux.

\- Oh, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ! Pourquoi voulez-vous que je vienne chez vous ? J'aime Poudlard, je ne compte pas changer d'école.

\- C'est bien dommage ! Vous vous plairiez à Durmstrang !

Elle soupira. Ian ne fit pas attention à sa petite mine et continua à vanter les nombreux avantages de son école.

\- … oh et il ne fait pas si froid, ne vous inquiétez pas ! la rassura-t-il. Nos capes sont fourrées et…

Sarah entendit un rire cristallin à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle se retourna et vit Rachel et Severus qui avançaient dans le pub, un verre à la main, cherchant une place pour s'asseoir. Malheureusement, il n'y avait plus une seule chaise de libre à part les deux bancs sur lesquels étaient installés Sarah et Ian. Severus capta son regard et se dirigea vers eux.

\- Cela ne vous dérangent-ils pas que nous nous asseyons à vos côtés ? leur demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit Sarah, surprise.

Celle-ci remarqua la moue dépitée de Rachel mais la professeure française ne dit rien et s'installa rapidement à côté d'elle. Sarah remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas laissé le temps à Severus de s'installer près d'elle, le bousculant presque. Le professeur de DCFM s'assit à côté de Ian qui lui aussi semblait irrité. Mais par politesse, il ne dit rien.

\- Comment allez-vous, Severus ? demanda Sarah, voulant briser le silence gênant qui s'était installé entre les quatre professeurs.

\- Je vais bien, merci, répondit-il de son air nonchalant. Et vous ?

\- Bien, dit-elle, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- J'espère ne pas avoir dérangé votre conversation…

\- Hum… tenta Ian.

\- Mais pas du tout ! lança-t-elle d'un air exagérément ravi. Ian me parlait des nombreux avantages de Durmstrang.

\- Oui, je disais à Sarah que cette école lui conviendrait parfaitement, continua le nordique avec son fort accent de l'est.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Severus en se rembrunissant.

\- Sarah aime la nature et les créatures magiques. Notre château et ses environs renferment des espèces très rares. Et nous avons une magnifique serre de 2 hectares où nous y faisons pousser des plantes du monde entier. Pour une potionniste, c'est le lieu rêvé !

\- A Poudlard aussi, nous avons une serre et la Forêt Interdite qui entoure notre école renferme de nombreuses créatures magiques ! répliqua le professeur britannique, d'une voix glaciale.

\- Nous avons une colonie de Grapcornes et avons réussi à sympathiser avec des Géants !

\- Nous avons également un Géant dans la Forêt Interdite. C'est d'ailleurs le demi-frère de notre garde-chasse.

\- Mais avez-vous déjà vu des Malagrifs Tachetés (5) ?

\- Et vous des Centaures ?

Sarah regarda l'échange entre les deux professeurs d'un air étonné. Où voulaient-ils en venir ? Ils semblaient avoir oublié sa présence ainsi que celle de Rachel. D'ailleurs, celle-ci les dévisageaient également les yeux écarquillés.

\- Et avez-vous déjà vu des Occamys (6) ? répliqua plus froidement que jamais Ian.

\- Mais les Occamys ne vivent pas en Europe du Nord ! asséna Severus.

\- Eh bien, vous vous trompez ! s'emporta le blond. Nous avons réussi à en élever en captivité !

\- Élever en captivité des Occamys ! Mais quel non-sens !

\- Je ne vous permets pas de nous juger !

\- Les coquilles d'oeufs d'Occamys se vendent très chers sur le marché noir. Si c'est cela vos pratiques à Durmstrang, eh bien, je ne suis pas sûr que cela plaira à Sarah !

\- Comment osez-vous insinuer que nous faisons commerce des coquilles d'oeufs d'Occamys ? Sarah, ne l'écoutez pas ! Et qu'en savez-vous de ses préférences ? Sarah !

Celle-ci sursauta à l'annonce de son prénom par Ian.

\- Avez-vous déjà vu des Occamys ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

\- Euh, non, jamais… balbutia-t-elle, surprise par la question.

\- Aimeriez-vous en voir ?

\- Oui, bien sûr… mais euh… je préférerais les voir dans leur habitacle naturel… euh… en Inde ou…

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'aller jusque là-bas, vous n'avez qu'à passer à Durmstrang. Cet été ? Qu'en dites-vous ? Je me ferai un plaisir de vous faire visiter l'école ?

\- Comment ? Mais pourquoi m'inviter dans votre école ?

\- Pour vous convaincre de venir enseigner chez nous !

\- Mais non, je n'ai pas…

\- Sarah ne veut pas travailler à Durmstrang, dit subitement Severus d'une voix ferme.

Ian se tourna brusquement vers le professeur de DCFM et le regarda d'un air mauvais. La potionniste blêmit. La discussion s'était vite transformée en affrontement.

\- Ne parlez pas à sa place ! lança le nordique d'une voix acerbe. Vous n'êtes pas son petit ami, aux dernières nouvelles ?

\- Et vous l'êtes ? le railla Severus.

\- Ça suffit ! cria brusquement Sarah.

Elle s'était levée du banc et avait frappé la table de la paume de sa main. Elle inspira profondément, dévisageant les deux hommes qui la regardaient en retour, légèrement hébétés. Rachel, quant à elle, observait la scène, n'osant plus respirer.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui vous prend à tous les deux ! lança Sarah d'une voix excédée. Mais veuillez arrêter immédiatement ! Ian, pour l'instant, je ne compte pas partir de Poudlard. J'aime mon école, j'aime mon travail de professeure de Potions…

\- Mais vous pourrez toujours… tenta le professeur nordique.

\- Chut ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre ! dit-elle d'une voix grondante.

Sarah remarqua le sourire satisfait qu'affichait Severus.

\- Et vous, Severus ! l'interpella-t-elle en pointant son doigt vers lui. Arrêtez de parler à ma place ! Je sais me défendre seule et je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour m'aider !

Le professeur de DCFM fit disparaître son sourire et se renfrogna.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Sarah ! lança à son tour Ian.

La professeure de Potions se rassit en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et se tourna vers Rachel en ignorant les deux hommes.

\- Ma chère Rachel, que comptez-vous faire pendant les vacances de Pâques ? demanda-t-elle l'air de rien, même si son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

\- Euh… je… compte retourner voir ma famille en Bretagne, répondit celle-ci, fermant ainsi sa bouche qu'elle avait laissé entrouverte pendant la durée de l'altercation.

Et la soirée continua sans plus aucune autre dispute, argumentation ou réplique acerbe. Severus et Ian restèrent silencieux et ne parlèrent que lorsque Sarah ou Rachel leur posa une question.

Les quatre professeurs se quittèrent au bout de quelques heures.

Sarah partit en direction du Poudlard Express, Severus à ses côtés. Ils ne dirent rien pendant plusieurs minutes. Au bout d'un certain temps, ne pouvant plus contenir sa rage, elle se tourna finalement vers lui et l'arrêta en lui agrippant le bras.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous fait cette scène ? lui demanda-t-elle, furieuse. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

Severus se dégagea de sa poigne et la regarda, les yeux noirs.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous sortie avec Ian Karadic ? l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix acerbe.

\- Et en quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ? répliqua-t-elle, énervée. Vous êtes bien sorti avec Rachel Fontaine de votre côté !

\- Et pourquoi suis-je sorti avec cette femme ? lui demanda-t-il en retour, d'un air encore plus irrité.

\- Je ne suis pas dans votre tête, Severus ! Cette femme est belle, elle est intelligente et vous ne semblez pas indifférent à son charme !

\- Comment cela ?

Il semblait outré par ses paroles.

\- Vous la laissez vous toucher ! l'accusa-t-elle.

Severus renifla.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre moi et Rachel !

\- Oh, ce n'est pas l'image que vous donnez !

Il dévisagea Sarah d'un air colérique et se rapprocha d'elle d'un pas.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il entre vous et Ian Karadic ? lui demanda-t-il subitement, l'air menaçant.

\- Euh… rien ! répondit Sarah légèrement perdue.

Severus se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle, elle sentit son parfum enivrant.

\- Euh je… tenta Sarah mais elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir.

Le visage de Severus n'était maintenant qu'à une dizaine de centimètres du sien. Son cœur battit plus fort dans sa poitrine. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi le professeur la regardait-il avec des yeux si intenses maintenant ? Elle retint sa respiration.

\- Il n'y a rien entre Rachel et moi ! lui souffla-t-il.

\- Il n'y a rien entre Ian et moi, ne put-elle que chuchoter en levant son visage.

Severus franchit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. Lui prenant le menton d'une main, son autre main posée sur son épaule, il l'embrassa.

* * *

_N'aimez-vous pas ma petite surprise en fin de ce chapitre ?_

_Au bout de 26 chapitres et plus de 125.000 mots, Sarah et Severus s'embrassent enfin ! OMG ! Pensez-vous que le moment était vraiment venu pour ces deux-là ? L'attente a-t-elle été trop longue ? Ou bien était-ce encore trop tôt ? Ou finalement, était-ce le moment parfait pour nos deux tourtereaux ?_

_J'attends vos commentaires avec beaucoup d'impatience !_

_A bientôt !_


	27. L'affaire des Sombrals

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent. J'ai pu écrire directement aux personnes qui sont inscrites sur le site mais pas aux divers guests. Merci de suivre cette histoire aussi assidûment et pour vos commentaires motivants !_

_Je suis contente que la fin du dernier chapitre vous ait plu ! C'était ma petite surprise après plusieurs semaines ^^_

_J'ai décidé de vous faire une autre surprise, celle de vous publier ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu. Et oui ! Vu qu'il était terminé, je me suis dit qu'il était dommage de le laisser quelques jours en attente ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^_

_Très bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 27 - L'affaire des Sombrals**

Sarah se réveilla. Quelques rayons de lumière filtraient des rideaux tirés de la chambre. Elle cligna des yeux. Il ne devait pas être plus de 8h du matin. Elle se mit sur le dos et sentit une chaleur à ses côtés. Elle tourna la tête. Malgré la pénombre, elle pouvait voir assez distinctement les traits du visage de Severus qui semblait dormir à poings fermés à ses côtés. Un mince sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Elle soupira, sentant son coeur tambouriner dans sa poitrine et repensa à la nuit magique qu'ils venaient de passer.

Bien sûr, elle avait rêvé de nombreuses fois de ce moment mais quand elle était allée à ce rendez-vous avec Ian, elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle terminerait dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle désirait profondément depuis des mois.

Après leur premier baiser, elle avait regardé Severus, choquée par ce qu'il venait de faire. Celui-ci l'avait observé avec intensité de ses yeux noirs. Elle s'était remise de ses émotions et sans hésitation, avait répondu par un deuxième baiser qu'il s'était empressé d'accepter. Et de fil en aiguille, ils avaient atterri dans sa chambre. Puis…

Sarah sentit ses joues s'enflammer et bien qu'il n'y avait personne pour la voir, elle cacha son visage sous les draps. Pourtant, elle n'était plus une jeune fille qui découvrait les plaisirs charnels. Néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Severus avait été… au-delà de ses espérances.

Comment devait-elle analyser ce qui s'était passé cette nuit ?

Depuis plusieurs mois, Sarah avait bien senti la tension qui s'étaient installée entre eux. D'une manière générale, quand ils parlaient de choses banales, cela passait, ils arrivaient à faire comme de si rien n'était. Mais dès que la discussion tournait autour d'un sujet plus sérieux, ils basculaient très vite dans une dispute ou dans une conversation pleine de sous-entendus. Ne parlons même pas des sujets plus intimes. C'était pile ou face. Surtout face finalement…

Pourtant, même s'ils se tournaient autour depuis des mois, jamais Sarah n'avait pensé embrasser Severus, ni devenir plus qu'une simple collègue. Le professeur avait été clair en début d'année scolaire, il ne voulait rien de plus que des relations de travail. Mais malgré cette affirmation, il avait toujours agi d'une manière tendancieuse : il jouait avec elle, prenant plaisir à la titiller, il savait que Sarah pouvait partir au quart de tour et cela semblait l'amuser. Depuis qu'ils étaient en France, il avait été particulièrement protecteur, se souciant d'elle plus que de raison. Mais pour Sarah, qui ne pensait pas une seule seconde que le professeur puisse avoir des sentiments pour elle ou même être attiré par elle, Severus agissait ainsi car elle était de nature maladroite et naïve. Il voulait la protéger comme il aurait protégé n'importe quelle autre personne.

La jeune femme hésita quelques instants et regarda longuement le visage paisible de Severus dans son sommeil. Avait-il réellement des sentiments pour elle ? Bien sûr, il lui avait démontré qu'il tenait à elle mais ce qu'ils venaient de vivre n'était-il qu'une aventure d'une nuit ou quelque chose de plus sérieux ? Se réveillerait-il pour lui dire qu'ils avaient fait une erreur ? Elle sentit son ventre se tordre mais se réprimanda. Non, elle devait arrêter de trop réfléchir.

Sans se poser de plus amples questions, elle se rapprocha de Severus et enfouit sa tête contre son torse. Celui-ci l'entoura immédiatement de son bras. Avec un léger sourire, Sarah l'étreignit en retour et se rendormit.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'américaine sentit une odeur de café chatouillée son nez. Elle renifla comme un petit animal. Elle adorait le parfum du café à peine moulu. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Les rideaux avaient été entrouverts et elle pouvait voir Severus, habillé de son éternelle chemise blanche et pantalon noir à pinces, en train de s'affairer dans la pièce exiguë. Malgré la petite taille de la pièce, il avait réussi à faire apparaître une petite table sur laquelle était disposée un petit-déjeuner, ainsi que deux chaises. Il versait du café dans deux tasses.

\- Bonjour ! lança Sarah, d'une voix timide.

Elle se releva du lit et cacha sa nudité sous le drap blanc. Avec gêne, elle sentit ses cheveux dressés sur sa tête et tenta de les recoiffer de sa main libre.

\- Bonjour, lui répondit Severus en se tournant vers elle, un air aimable sur le visage.

Le cœur de Sarah se détendit. Severus ne semblait pas vouloir la jeter dehors. Elle voulut se lever mais était embarrassée. Bien qu'ils avaient été très intimes la nuit dernière, elle n'osait pas encore se montrer nue face à lui. C'était une chose de se voir nus pendant l'acte, une autre de se revoir la première fois le lendemain matin. Severus comprit sa gêne et lui tendit sa baguette. Sarah la prit avec soulagement et une seconde plus tard, se retrouva habillée d'un simple jean et d'une chemise à rayures. Elle se leva et s'assit en face de l'enseignant.

\- Merci ! dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Je vous en prie !

Il lui tendit la tasse de café qu'il avait préparé pour elle et elle la prit avec reconnaissance. Severus savait qu'elle n'aimait pas le thé et qu'elle avait besoin d'un bon café le matin avant de pouvoir converser. Il lui proposa ensuite un toast qu'elle accepta. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils ne parlèrent pas, dégustant leur boisson chaude et mangeant, pour Sarah, avec appétit. Les émotions et les efforts de la veille l'avaient affamée.

La jeune femme reposa finalement sa tasse à moitié vide et observa Severus. Ce dernier beurrait son scone avec délicatesse. Elle se rendit compte que ses manières étaient raffinées et se demanda immédiatement quel genre d'éducation il avait reçu. Finalement, elle ne connaissait pas grand chose sur la vie du professeur de DCFM. En effet, il enseignait à Poudlard depuis près de 25 ans, il avait été Mangemort et un double-espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix, avait tué Dumbledore et avait sauvé la vie de Harry Potter. Mais à part tout cela, elle ne savait rien. Malgré sa curiosité, néanmoins, elle n'osa pas lui poser des questions personnelles. Elle ne s'en sentait pas encore capable car elle avait peur qu'il se renfrogne ou pire que leur conversation se termine en dispute si elle devenait trop insistante et qu'il lui demande de partir.

Severus sentit son regard et releva la tête. Il haussa un sourcil. Sarah s'agita sur son siège. Ils avaient beau avoir passé la nuit ensemble, elle ne savait toujours pas quel genre de relation ils avaient.

\- Merci pour ce petit-déjeuner, lui dit-elle ne sachant pas par quoi commencer la discussion.

\- Mais je vous en prie, Sarah.

\- Vous pouvez me tutoyer, vous savez… enfin… après ce qu'il vient de se passer…

Elle gloussa légèrement et rougit immédiatement. Son rire n'avait rien eu de sensuel. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à être naturelle avec Severus ?

\- Euh… vous voulez que je vous tutoie ? hésita-t-il.

\- Oui, enfin… je ne sais pas… Cela me semblerait normal, non ?

\- En effet… alors… tutoie-moi aussi !

\- Euh… je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver, dit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

\- Cela viendra avec le temps.

\- Oui, j'imagine.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Mais cette fois, il était pesant. Finalement, Sarah décida de prendre son courage à deux mains car Severus ne semblait pas vouloir l'aider.

\- Pour cette nuit… Severus… qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? demanda-t-elle, hésitante, le regard inquiet.

Il la regarda longuement. Le cœur de Sarah faillit exploser tellement il cognait fort dans sa poitrine. L'attente lui semblait insoutenable. Quand elle fut sur le point de parler, Severus prit enfin la parole.

\- N'était-ce pas assez clair ? demanda-t-il comme simple réponse.

Sarah se sentit défaillir. Severus n'allait pas du tout l'aider… Elle allait devoir lui tirer les veracrasses du nez. Elle inspira profondément pour se donner courage et soutint son regard perçant.

\- Ne tournez pas autour du pot, Severus ! lui lança-t-elle, d'un air légèrement irrité.

Il haussa un sourcil, un mince sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. _Oh, cela l'amuse_, pensa Sarah ! Elle commençait à fulminer intérieurement.

\- Vous avez fait exprès d'accepter ce rendez-vous avec Rachel, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle, entrant dans le vif du sujet.

\- Hum… qu'insinues-tu ? lui répondit-il, à nouveau par une nouvelle question. _Ce qu'il peut être énervant_, pensa-t-elle à nouveau.

\- Que vous étiez jaloux de Ian et que vous avez accepté de sortir avec Rachel, d'un car vous étiez jaloux, et de deux car vous vouliez nous surveiller ! N'est-ce pas ?

Sarah avait les joues en feu mais elle regarda dans les yeux le professeur de DCFM. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle avançait mais elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

\- Pourquoi as-tu accepté de sortir avec Ian en premier lieu ? demanda-t-il, esquivant à nouveau ses questions.

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions ! Répond-moi ! dit-elle presque en criant.

\- Oh, c'est qu'elle pourrait mordre, dit-il avec un petit rire ironique.

Sarah faillit exploser de rage et balayer de sa main tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table. Mais devant le regard hilare de Severus, elle se calma. Il faisait exprès de l'enrager et elle, en bonne poire, s'était laissée emporter.

Comme si de rien n'était, il fit apparaître deux verres ainsi qu'une carafe de jus d'orange.

\- Un verre de jus de fruits ? lui demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

\- Oui, répondit-elle en faisant la moue.

Le sourire de Severus s'agrandit mais heureusement pour lui, il n'ajouta rien. Autrement, Sarah lui aurait sauté à la gorge. Elle accepta le verre qu'il lui tendit et but quelques gorgées. Elle se détendit un peu.

\- Il faut que je t'explique tout, c'est ça ? lui demanda-t-il enfin.

\- Cela m'aiderait, oui… répondit-elle d'un air penaud.

Elle se sentait subitement stupide comme si elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre une équation simple. Severus, en tout cas, lui donnait cette impression. Elle lui en voulut un peu de jouer autant avec ses nerfs. Il soupira légèrement et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Oui, cela ne m'a pas plu que tu acceptes de sortir avec Ian Karadic. D'où sort-il celui-là, d'ailleurs ?

\- Euh… on s'est rencontrés lors d'un des cours de danses de Rachel.

\- Je vois. Donc, oui, j'ai accepté de sortir avec Rachel car je voulais voir si cela pouvait t'énerver, dit-il d'une voix professorale. De plus, cela me donnait une occasion de vous surveiller, toi et le professeur. Ce n'est pas par hasard que nous nous sommes retrouvés à l'Abraxan Etoilé. Voilà, satisfaite ?

\- Oui !

Sarah se sentit subitement soulagée. Severus avait été jaloux de Ian et avait tout fait pour la rendre jalouse à son tour. Cela signifiait qu'elle ne lui était pas indifférente.

\- Pourquoi as-tu accepté de sortir avec lui ? lui demanda-t-il à son tour.

Sarah se sentit quelque peu embarrassée.

\- Est-ce vraiment important ?

\- Je t'ai répondu, répliqua Severus. C'est maintenant à toi de me répondre.

\- Hum… je ne sais pas moi-même comment j'en suis arrivée là… Il m'a demandé ma première danse au bal des Trois Sorciers et pendant ce moment, il m'a proposé que l'on sorte ensemble pour boire un verre. J'ai accepté car… je vous ai vu avec Rachel Fontaine, vous aviez accepté de danser avec elle… alors que vous… m'aviez dit que vous n'étiez pas là pour vous amuser. Cela m'a mise hors de moi.

Severus soupira.

\- Rachel est particulièrement…

\- Collante ? tenta-t-elle.

\- Oui, un peu… répondit-il.

\- Vous ne l'aimez pas ?

\- Je l'apprécie en tant que professeur mais rien de plus. Elle n'est pas vraiment mon genre. Elle est un peu trop envahissante pour moi…

Sarah sourit. Elle était ravie d'entendre ces mots.

\- On dirait qu'on t'a offert le plus merveilleux des cadeaux ! lança Severus, ironique.

Elle rougit subitement. En effet, quand elle était heureuse, elle n'arrivait pas à cacher sa joie. Elle tenta de faire partir le sourire idiot de son visage… sans succès.

\- Oui et alors ? répondit-elle finalement.

Elle avait l'impression de se sentir particulièrement enfantine dans ses réponses mais Severus lui faisait perdre toute contenance. Il ricana légèrement. Sarah n'en prit pas ombrage et redevint subitement plus sérieuse.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle avec attente.

Il la dévisagea, l'air légèrement surpris par sa soudaine question, puis, se rembrunit un peu. Sarah sentit sa joie s'envoler.

\- Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, vous, que voulez-vous ? répliqua-t-elle.

Il hésita.

\- A vrai dire… je ne sais pas, lui répondit-il de façon honnête.

\- Vous ne voulez pas être avec moi ? l'interrogea-t-elle, d'une petite voix.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Mais… j'ai une vie… compliquée…

\- Compliquée ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, se renfrognant. Une nouvelle fois, Sarah se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait rien de la vie de Severus. Certes, il passait la plupart de son temps à Poudlard et enseignait. Mais que faisait-il le reste du temps ? Sa vie était-elle aussi compliquée que ce qu'il affirmait ?

Sarah n'avait jamais réellement envisagé une vie de couple avec Severus. Elle n'avait fait que fantasmer sur ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire tous les deux dans l'intimité. Mais ce que le professeur vivait quotidiennement, en privé, elle n'en savait rien.

Finalement, elle prit une décision.

\- Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'être un couple… ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que nous pouvons nous voir comme cela, en privé et… apprendre à nous connaître. Et… c'est tout.

\- C'est tout ? demanda-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui… nous ne serons pas _officiellement_ ensemble. Nous nous rencontrerons quand nous en aurons envie… et puis… nous verrons…

\- Es-tu sûre de cela, Sarah ?

\- Oui, gardons notre relation pour nous et laissons les choses aller à leur rythme.

Severus la regarda longuement se demandant si la décision était réellement sage. Sarah sentit son hésitation. Même si elle ne le connaissait pas beaucoup, elle était sûre que l'homme n'avait pas eu de longue relation. Quant à elle, elle était habituée aux relations compliquées. _Une de plus ou une de moins_, se dit-elle ironiquement. Elle avait bien sûr envie d'être officiellement en couple avec Severus, elle l'aimait tant. Mais elle ne voulait pas le brusquer et surtout, elle ne voulait pas annihiler toutes ses chances avec lui. Elle lui laisserait le temps qu'il faudrait en espérant au fond d'elle qu'elle n'attendrait pas des années.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire rassurant et se leva subitement pour aller vers lui. Elle le releva en le tirant par les mains pour qu'il se mette debout, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et l'enlaça par le cou. Le regard de Severus semblait indéchiffrable. Pourtant, Sarah crut y lire une pointe de désir. Cela lui suffit. Elle l'embrassa. Ils resserrèrent leur étreinte et ne mirent pas longtemps avant d'atteindre le lit à quelques pas.

* * *

Les semaines passèrent : la dizaine d'élèves de Poudlard étudiaient toujours assidûment dans le Poudlard Express avec leur directrice et leur trois professeurs, Jenna Harrington continuait ses séances privées et suivait des leçons particulières de DCFM avec Harry Potter qui avait remarqué ses nombreuses faiblesses dans ce domaine lors de la deuxième épreuve, les professeurs ainsi que les élèves cotoyaient ceux de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang dans la Salle de Réception, Sarah et Severus tenaient leur relation secrète comme ils l'avaient décidé.

Ces derniers se voyaient discrètement plusieurs fois par semaine, soit chez l'un, soit chez l'autre. Et le jour, ils faisaient comme si de rien n'était. Personne ne semblait remarquer leur relation. En effet, ils tâchaient de ne pas se montrer plus familier l'un envers l'autre. Sarah n'arrivait pas encore à tutoyer le professeur bien que parfois, dans ses quelques élans de colère - car Severus s'amusait beaucoup à la faire enrager, Sarah s'emportant facilement -, elle passait au tutoiement.

Deux jours après son rendez-vous avec Ian, elle était allée le voir pour lui indiquer qu'elle ne sortirait plus avec lui, lui expliquant qu'elle n'était pas attirée par lui. Le professeur de Durmstrang avait pris la nouvelle stoïquement, sans éclat et avec dignité. Il s'en était douté. Sarah l'avait intérieurement remercié. Ian était un homme bien.

Tous les professeurs qui avaient parié sur leur future relation avaient été déçus et recherchaient activement un nouveau sujet de ragot. Ils ne furent pas déçus puisqu'un nouveau couple s'était formé entre une élève de Poudlard, Emma Wilson, l'une des fouines de l'école et un élève de Beauxbâtons. Oui, même les professeurs pariaient sur les relations amoureuses entre leurs étudiants. Sarah avait regardé d'un air dubitatif les échanges secrets de gallions entre les enseignants. Ils n'avaient vraiment rien d'autre à faire ?

Courant mars, Sarah reçut un courrier qui l'enchanta. C'était une carte d'invitation pour le mariage de Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, qui aurait lieu cet été, dans la maison familiale du jeune homme. La professeure de Potions avait bien sûr entendu parler de leur prochaine noce car elle sortait fréquemment à l'Abraxan Etoilé avec la jeune assistante, l'Auror et Harry. Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'ils l'auraient invitée à leur mariage. Elle ne les connaissait pas depuis très longtemps et fut touchée par le geste. Le mariage aurait lieu le 13 août, c'est-à-dire, après le grand pow-wow de la réserve de son frère. Le carton d'invitation demandait si elle viendrait accompagnée ou pas. Elle hésita avant d'envoyer sa réponse. Pouvait-elle inviter Severus ? Juste à cette pensée, elle sentit son cœur palpiter. Ils n'étaient pas officiellement ensemble mais peut-être accepterait-il de venir avec elle ? Au moins en tant qu'ami ? Ils ne se fréquentaient que depuis trois semaines… c'était peut-être un peu tôt...

Néanmoins, elle lui en parla le soir-même alors qu'ils étaient allongés dans son lit. Le professeur de DCFM avait agrandi sa couchette une place pour en faire un spacieux et confortable lit pour deux personnes.

Elle se mit sur le côté et le regarda. Il était allongé sur le dos et ne dormait pas encore.

\- Severus, je vais aller au mariage de Hermione et de Ron cet été, lui dit-elle.

\- Oui. Et ?

Elle fut légèrement embarrassée. Dans ce genre de situation, Severus ne l'aidait jamais à être à l'aise. Il savait qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui demander.

\- Hum… voulez-vous y aller avec moi ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix moins assurée.

Il resta silencieux pendant quelques instants et se tourna finalement vers elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Euh… eh bien, je souhaite y aller et… votre compagnie me ferait grandement plaisir… balbutia-t-elle.

\- Pourtant, nous avons convenu d'une relation discrète, non ?

\- Oui, c'est sûr… mais… hum… vous avez raison. Oubliez ce que j'ai dit…

Elle se détourna et se mit sur le dos. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas officiellement ensemble… Elle se sentit stupide.

\- J'ai été moi-même invité à ce mariage, lança Severus avec un certain déplaisir dans la voix. Et j'ai été obligé d'accepter…

Il n'était pas ravi. Sarah leva la tête vers lui.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Harry Potter m'y a obligé.

\- Oh…

\- Donc, même si nous n'y allons pas ensemble, nous y serons tous les deux…

\- D'accord…

Même si ce n'était pas aussi satisfaisant que d'y aller en tant que couple officiel, Sarah se sentit réconfortée.

Elle repensa à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Allait-elle lui poser la question qui la taraudait depuis qu'elle avait surpris la conversation entre les deux héros de guerre quelques mois plus tôt ?

\- Vous semblez proche de Harry… dit-elle l'air de rien.

\- Hum… pas vraiment…

\- Pourtant, vous avez accepté l'invitation car il vous l'a demandé.

\- En effet…

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

L'humeur de Severus s'assombrit soudainement. Bien que Sarah était curieuse, elle n'avait pas envie de s'attirer les foudres de son nouvel amant, elle dit alors précipitamment :

\- Oubliez ce que je viens de vous demander !

Elle lui fit un grand sourire. Elle l'embrassa chastement et se colla à lui pour lui signifier que la discussion était close. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de s'endormir. Mais son cœur battait à tout rompre. Severus soupira légèrement mais n'ajouta rien à part un "bonne nuit".

* * *

Sarah faisait un dernier tour dans l'enclos des Sombrals. Ces derniers semblaient agités depuis quelques jours. La Sombral femelle qui attendait un petit était particulièrement nerveuse. Elle tournait autour de son petit enclos et n'acceptait qu'aucune créature ne s'approche d'elle, à part Muskogee. Sarah avait eu un doute au début mais désormais, elle était sûre que ce dernier était le père du bébé Sombral car il restait la plupart de son temps à ses côtés. Il rechignait aussi à la laisser à chaque fois que l'enseignante voulait le monter pour aller à Beauxbâtons. Pourtant, Sarah s'évertuait à le rassurer en lui indiquant que la Sombral femelle ne risquait rien. Ce dernier devenait de plus en plus agressif bien qu'il n'avait jamais attaqué l'enseignante. Celle-ci demanda alors à Aurora si elle pouvait monter avec elle lorsque la délégation de Poudlard devait aller à l'école de Beauxbâtons. Son Sombral était le plus robuste et le plus grand de tous. Elle accepta.

Sarah laissa tranquille Muskogee à contrecœur. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de venir le voir tous les jours et de le caresser à chaque fois, en lui donnant des petites friandises. Néanmoins, son agitation était toujours palpable.

Ce soir-là, elle resta plus longtemps qu'à son habitude à ses côtés. Elle examina sa compagne et ne remarqua rien de douteux. La créature n'allait pas faire une fausse couche et n'était ni malade. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Pourtant, Muskogee semblait tendu. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul. Les autres Sombrals étaient également agités. Ils n'étaient pas agressifs envers elle mais elle sentait une certaine tension. Elle n'arrivait pas à les laisser.

Ne la voyant pas arriver dans sa chambre comme ils se l'étaient promis deux jours auparavant, Severus vint la voir dans l'enclos.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Sarah ? lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Les Sombrals sont troublés ce soir.

En effet, à l'arrivée du professeur, les créatures s'étaient mises à courir dans tous les sens, certains huaient, d'autres agitaient leurs ailes. Seuls Muskogee et la femelle Sombral étaient restés à côté de Sarah. Pourtant, les Sombrals connaissaient bien Severus.

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas, continua-t-elle. Cela fait déjà quelques jours qu'ils agissent ainsi mais là, cela devient inquiétant. Demain, j'enverrai un hibou d'urgence à Hagrid. Il saura sûrement de quoi il en retourne.

Severus plissa les yeux et se tenait le menton tout en réfléchissant. Puis, il fit le tour de l'enclos en lançant une incantation qui lui permettait de voir les bords "physiques" du wagon.

\- Restez ici ! lui intima-t-il.

Le professeur sortit. Tout en caressant distraitement Muskogee sur le flanc, Sarah se demanda ce qu'il était allé faire. Il revint dix minutes plus tard.

\- Rien de suspect à l'extérieur ! dit-il simplement.

\- Suspect ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- J'ai préféré inspecter l'extérieur du wagon au cas où. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les Sombrals sont si agités mais ce n'est pas normal. Ces créatures ont un sixième sens plutôt développé. Ils sentent quelque chose.

\- Vous pensez que je devrais dormir avec eux ce soir ?

Severus réfléchit quelques instants.

\- Hum… Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire. Je vais placer un sort d'alarme. Et demain, j'irai voir Harry et les Aurors pour une protection extérieure. Peut-être que nous nous inquiétons pour rien… Mais on n'est jamais trop prudents, n'est-ce pas ?

Sarah ne semblait pas rassurée du tout. Severus était en train d'insinuer que les Sombrals étaient peut-être en danger et elle n'avait pas franchement envie de partir de l'enclos. Néanmoins, elle suivit le professeur de DCFM tout en demandant discrètement à Muskogee de la prévenir si quelque chose se passait. Bien sûr, elle serait dans sa chambre et ne l'entendrait peut-être pas. Mais elle préférait prendre toutes ses précautions. Le Sombral cligna des yeux et lui donna une petite secousse de la tête pour signifier sa compréhension. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le laissa finalement.

Quand ils furent couchés dans le lit du professeur, Sarah fut bien trop agitée et tenta de s'assoupir mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Les paroles de Severus tournoyaient dans sa tête. Finalement, fatiguée et épuisée nerveusement, la jeune femme s'endormit.

\- Sarah ! entendit-elle crier.

On la secouait violemment. La professeure de Potions se réveilla subitement les sens en alerte. Severus était debout dans la chambre, déjà habillé, bien qu'il fasse encore nuit noire.

\- L'alarme a sonné ! chuchota-t-il. Quelqu'un essaie d'entrer dans l'enclos !

Sarah se mit debout, attrapa sa baguette et se lança un sort pour s'habiller instantanément. Elle vit Severus lancé un patronus, celui d'une biche et l'envoya vers la sortie. _Une biche ?_ pensa Sarah, surprise par la délicatesse de l'animal. Mais elle ne put s'interroger plus longuement puisque Severus ouvrait déjà la porte de son compartiment, avec prudence, sans faire de bruit.

Il lui intima de se taire et de le suivre. Il marcha le corps courbé pour ne pas être vu des grandes fenêtres du train. Sarah fit de même, sa baguette en avant.

Soudain, un cri perçant de Sombral se fit entendre. Il glaça le sang de la professeure. Fini les précautions ! Sarah se mit debout immédiatement et sortit du wagon en courant, tout en entendant un "Attend !" de la part de Severus, qu'elle ignora.

Il faisait très sombre mais Sarah voyait du mouvement sur le quai. Plusieurs hommes, semblait-il, étaient présents et faisaient léviter un Sombral inconscient dans une camionnette. Un sorcier devait faire le guet car dès qu'il vit la professeure, il lui lança un sort et cria en français en même temps à l'attention de ses acolytes. Sarah qui s'était attendue à être attaquée le bloqua immédiatement et continua son avancée, Severus sur ses talons.

Les deux professeurs lancèrent simultanément différents sorts sur les hommes les plus proches, tentant de les stupefixer. Sarah essaya d'arrêter le sort de lévitation prenant le risque de faire mal au Sombral s'il tombait mais il était hors de question que les malfaiteurs ne s'enfuient avec une seule de ces créatures.

Malheureusement, Sarah et Severus furent débordés car ils n'étaient que deux face à au moins six ou sept opposants. Pourtant, ils ne s'en sortirent pas trop mal, arrivant à bloquer la plupart des sorts tout en en lançant quelques autres. Severus, surtout, semblait à son aise et lançait sortilège sur sortilège sans se fatiguer ni perdre une seule seconde d'attention.

Finalement, Minerva ainsi qu'Aurora arrivèrent à leurs côtés et les épaulèrent. La tendance s'inversa petit à petit. Et lorsque des Aurors, qui avaient été appelés à la rescousse, vinrent leur prêter main forte, ce fut au tour des braconniers d'être totalement débordés.

\- On doit partir ! lança un des hommes en français.

Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner sur la plateforme et commencèrent à reculer vers la sortie de l'autre côté du quai qui se trouvaient à une vingtaine de mètres. Le Sombral qu'ils avaient tenté de mettre dans la camionnette avait été laissé à l'abandon sur le sol.

Les professeurs ainsi que les Aurors avancèrent tout en lançant des sorts de stupefixion et de blocage. Les malfaiteurs furent maîtrisés quelques minutes plus tard.

Sarah accourut directement vers le Sombral qui était allongé. C'était Muskogee. Lorsqu'elle tenta de le réveiller avec un _enervatum_, il resta immobile. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle commença à tâter désespérément la créature pour trouver son pouls. Quand elle le sentit pulser faiblement, elle se détendit un peu. Au moins, il était vivant. Pour l'instant, hors de danger, elle le laissa pour courir vers l'enclos des Sombrals et vérifier leur état. Ceux-ci étaient tous allongés dans l'herbe et était dans le même état que Muskogee.

Sarah alla voir chacun d'entre eux. Ils semblaient tous endormis. Elle ne savait pas quelle drogue ou quel enchantement avait été utilisé mais au moins, aucun n'était gravement blessé.

Elle sortit finalement de l'enclos. Les lumières de la plateforme avaient été allumées et la professeure voyait désormais distinctement les sept hommes qui avaient été stupéfixiés et ligotés par des cordes magiques. Certains élèves étaient sortis du train pour voir ce qu'il se passait mais Aurora leur intima de retourner dans leur chambre en leur expliquant que la situation était sous contrôle.

Severus et Minerva s'avancèrent vers Sarah. Elle les rassura.

\- Les Sombrals vont bien ! lança-t-elle. Je ne sais pas encore quel enchantement leur a été lancé mais ils sont sains et saufs. Et aucun ne manque !

Minerva inspira de soulagement. Severus hocha simplement la tête.

\- Nous en saurons certainement plus de la part des malfaiteurs, dit-il d'une voix ferme. Viens voir !

Elle l'accompagna vers les contrebandiers et avec surprise, elle découvrit que l'un d'eux n'était autre que le professeur de Créatures Magiques, Olivier Morteau. Elle le dévisagea avec étonnement. Celui-ci avait été stupéfixié et ne la voyait pas malgré ses yeux grands ouverts. Pourtant, elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle regarda Severus d'un air perdu.

\- Severus ! lança-t-elle d'une voix faible. Vous aviez raison…

\- Malheureusement… répondit sombrement le professeur.

Il regardait l'autre professeur avec haine. Les enseignants ainsi que les Aurors présents prévinrent Madame Maxime et envoyèrent un hibou d'urgence aux forces de police magique française.

Pendant que ces derniers arrivaient, ils décidèrent d'enfermer les malfaiteurs dans une réserve à balais d'Aragnouet sur Charme.

Sarah décida de rester auprès des Sombrals pendant que Severus demandait aux Aurors s'il pouvait interroger l'un des malfaiteurs afin de connaître le contresort pour réveiller les créatures qui étaient toujours profondément endormis.

La professeure de Potions fit léviter Muskogee juste à côté de sa compagne qui était également couchée sur le sol et attendit patiemment, assise à quelques mètres de lui.

Enfin seule, elle put analyser la situation. Olivier Morteau avait tenté de voler un ou plusieurs Sombrals. Severus l'avait prévenue : le français était soupçonné de contrebande sans avoir été inquiété par la justice. Elle repensa à toutes les fois où il avait tenté de s'approcher d'elle : ses faux sourires, ses fausses belles paroles, sa valse lors du bal et son attitude à la limite de la bienséance, l'histoire du verre de champagne qui avait mis en porte-à-faux Severus, l'attitude méfiante des Sombrals à son encontre et finalement, tous les regards noirs qu'il lui lançait depuis des semaines, sans qu'elle y prête vraiment attention. Elle ne l'avait jamais beaucoup aimé. Désormais, elle savait pour quelles raisons. L'homme bien qu'à allure avenante avait été faux du début jusqu'à la fin. Elle aurait dû écouter sa première impression. Elle s'en voulut. C'était un peu à cause d'elle si les Sombrals avaient été mis en danger. Si elle n'avait pas fait aveuglément confiance à cet énergumène, elle ne l'aurait jamais fait entrer dans l'enclos de ces créatures, ni n'aurait amené Muskogee à l'un de ses cours. Elle se sentit affreusement stupide.

Sarah se demanda ce qui allait désormais se passer pour lui. Il serait certainement enfermé dans la prison française pour sorciers de Sainte Hélène. Elle espérait qu'il y resterait à jamais.

Soudain, elle entendit un faible hennissement en provenance de Muskogee. Elle se releva et s'approcha de lui. Le Sombral bougeait la tête et avait ouvert les yeux. Il tentait tant bien que mal de se lever mais n'y arrivait pas.

Sarah s'agenouilla et lui posa une main réconfortante sur son flanc.

\- Tout va bien ! lança-t-elle en le caressant doucement.

Muskogee la regarda et cligna des yeux. Sarah en eut les larmes aux yeux. La créature semblait comprendre tout ce qu'elle lui disait. De plus, il avait l'air de lui faire totalement confiance. Son cœur se serra. Elle avait une responsabilité envers les Sombrals et avait presque failli à sa mission.

\- Je suis désolée ! dit-elle dans un sanglot, en prenant Muskogee dans ses bras.

* * *

_Quelques personnes s'étaient doutées qu'il se passerait quelque chose avec les Sombrals et le professeur Morteau. J'ai laissé beaucoup d'indices dans ce sens ^^_

_En tout cas, le malaise de Sarah était justifié !_

_J'espère aussi que vous avez apprécié les quelques mots intimes entre Sarah et Severus :)_

_Sachez qu'il ne restera plus que trois chapitres avant la fin de la deuxième partie de cette histoire. Cela fera trois chapitres de moins que la première partie mais pas moins de mots (on est aux alentours de 70.000 mots pour la première partie, la deuxième partie sera à peu près de la même taille ^^)._

_J'ai décidé il y a deux mois d'écrire une troisième partie car voilà... Sarah et Severus sont "ensemble" (oui ? non ?) mais cela ne signifie pas que leur relation n'est pas semée d'embûches... J'espère que vous êtes contents ! _

_Cette troisième partie n'est pas encore totalement peaufinée mais j'ai déjà quelques idées ça et là ;) Et pour celles à qui Poudlard manque, on reviendra dans l'école britannique et on retrouvera les amis de Sarah ^^_

_J'attends vos commentaires !_

_A bientôt !_


	28. Et après ?

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que vous êtes tous bien confinés chez vous et que vous et vos proches ne sont pas malades._

_Je vous avoue, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre. Tout d'abord, l'inspiration avait du mal à venir. Et puis, depuis que je suis confinée chez moi, c'est pire... Je fais du home office et j'ai du mal à dissocier mon espace de travail à mon espace pour l'écriture (qui est le même). Du coup, je n'ai pas écrit un seule ligne pendant toute une semaine. Mais aujourd'hui, grâce à un groupe de travail sur le Discord organisé par JustPaulInHere, je me suis motivée et j'ai fini ce chapitre qui me donnait beaucoup de mal._

_J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier. Il n'est pas parfait et j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur._

_A partir de demain, je m'organiserai un peu mieux pour reprendre l'écriture de façon journalière et je devrais pouvoir vous proposer un nouveau chapitre dans une semaine. _

_A noter : la dernière fois, je vous ai dit qu'il restait 3 chapitres. Mais avec celui-ci, il en restera plutôt 4... désolée !_

_Très bonne lecture !_

_PS : Ah, et entre la publication de ce chapitre et celui d'avant, j'ai dépassé les 10.000 vues sur cette histoire ! Merci beaucoup pour votre fidélité ! Cela me touche énormément !_

* * *

**Chapitre 28 - Et après ?**

Sarah s'endormit à côté de Muskogee et se réveilla quelques heures plus tard.

Severus était penché sur elle et avait une tasse de café à la main. Elle ne put empêcher un mince sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Il savait déjà comment lui faire plaisir le matin. Quand elle se releva, elle se rendit compte qu'une couverture était posée sur elle. Apparemment, le professeur de DCFM l'avait trouvée dans l'enclos et lui avait donné un minimum de confort. Ses attentions firent palpiter le cœur de Sarah et elle le remercia chaleureusement lorsqu'elle prit la tasse fumante qu'il lui tendait.

Dès la première gorgée, elle eut l'impression de se sentir plus légère. Elle renifla la boisson et sut que Severus avait ajouté une potion d'énergie. La professeure regarda autour d'elle et vit que les Sombrals s'étaient finalement réveillés pendant son sommeil. Les créatures ne semblaient pas avoir souffert du poison qu'ils avaient inhalé (Sarah pensait à un empoisonnement car elle ne voyait aucune autre explication) et broutaient à divers endroits de l'enclos. Muskogee s'était également éloigné pour trouver de quoi se nourrir.

Sarah voulut se lever afin de rajouter de l'herbe dans le petit enclos de la Sombral femelle mais elle s'aperçut que cela avait déjà été fait. Elle était sûre que c'était encore là l'oeuvre de Severus.

\- Merci, lui dit-elle en sirotant son café.

Celui-ci s'était assis à ses côtés et buvait également sa propre tasse de café.

\- Vous avez pu interroger l'un des malfaiteurs ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui mais il a fallu que j'attende la police magique française et les Aurors internationaux, répondit-il d'une voix lasse.

Sarah le regarda. En effet, le professeur semblait ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit. Ses traits étaient tirés. Mais ses yeux étaient toujours alertes et particulièrement brillants. Elle le soupçonnait d'avoir pris un tonique ou une autre potion afin de rester éveillé.

\- J'ai eu la chance d'interroger Morteau ! lança-t-il, ironiquement, d'un air pincé.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Il vous a tout raconté ?

\- Non, quasiment rien… il n'a pas apprécié me voir, je l'ai senti dans son regard. Il ne m'aime pas et c'est réciproque. D'ailleurs, on s'est plutôt mal quittés…

\- Comment cela ? Vous ne lui avez quand même pas lancé un sort ?

\- Non… mais si j'avais pu, je lui aurais bien fait subir quelques maléfices de ma propre invention…

Sarah le dévisagea. Severus semblait mécontent.

\- Il a voulu négocier avec moi mais je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas en mesure de diminuer sa peine. Finalement, à force de persuasion, il m'a révélé que lui et son groupe avaient endormi les Sombrals et que les créatures se réveilleraient dans quelques heures. Il m'a assuré qu'ils ne leur avaient fait aucun mal.

Il renifla.

\- Bien sûr, il n'a avoué aucun autre de ses méfaits ! Il voulait minimiser ses actes. Je lui ai quand même parlé de l'affaire du champagne.

\- Pourquoi en avoir parlé ? Il a été disculpé !

\- Oui mais je suis certain qu'il a mis quelque chose dans votre verre !

\- Et que vous a-t-il dit ?

Severus resta pensif quelques instants.

\- Rien, soupira-t-il finalement.

Subitement, il changea de sujet.

\- Comme te sens-tu ?

\- Oh, ça va, un peu fatiguée mais ce café est revigorant ! Merci !

\- Minerva a annulé les cours de ce matin. Une réunion exceptionnelle a été organisée par Madame Maxime.

\- Nous allons devoir y aller ?

\- J'irai. Vous, vous reposerez !

\- Mais je souhaite y aller ?

\- Dans deux heures, vous serez interrogée par la police française.

\- Oh.

\- Reposez-vous d'ici là !

Sarah le dévisagea quelques instants mais ne dit rien et acquiesça seulement.

À part les Sombrals, ils étaient seuls dans l'enclos. Elle en profita pour se rapprocher de lui et poser sa tête contre son épaule. Le professeur la laissa faire.

* * *

L'affaire des Sombrals resta LE sujet des élèves et professeurs présents à Beauxbâtons pendant plusieurs jours.

Le professeur Morteau n'avait pas totalement menti à Sarah. Il avait été marié pendant quelques années et avait divorcé. Il avait eu quelques démêlés avec la justice mais rien de bien grave. Toutefois, quelques professeurs de Beauxbâtons, comme Alban Giraud, le soupçonnaient de tramer dans des activités louches. Mais l'enseignant en cinq ans à Beauxbâtons n'avait jamais été soupçonné de quoi que ce soit.

Sarah apprit bien plus tard que l'homme travaillait de façon souterraine pour des réseaux d'importation et d'exportation illégale de créatures magiques. Sa fonction de professeur de Créatures Magiques avait été la couverture idéale. Olivier Morteau avait accès à de nombreuses espèces. Et certaines créatures si elles passaient entre ses mains pouvaient disparaître du jour au lendemain sans que personne ne s'en rendent compte. Il était extrêmement discret.

Sarah pensa aux créatures de la deuxième épreuve du Tournoi. Le professeur Morteau avait été chargé de s'en occuper. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il ne les avait pas revendues et qu'elles étaient saines et sauves.

Pour les élèves de Beauxbâtons, la nouvelle fut un choc car l'enseignant était très apprécié. Même s'il était un malfaiteur, il avait été un bon professeur de Créatures Magiques. Dès le lendemain de l'affaire, Madame Maxime reçut de nombreux hiboux de la part de parents d'élèves mécontents. Néanmoins, elle géra la situation de façon transparente : après la réunion extraordinaire réunissant tous les directeurs et professeurs (sauf Sarah qui était interrogée par la police magique française), elle avait fait une allocution devant tous ses élèves et avait raconté l'affaire, ce qui avait coupé court à toutes les spéculations. Un professeur remplaçant avait également été trouvé dans les 48 heures afin de ne pas perturber les cours et les étudiants.

Sarah se demanda pourquoi le français avait décidé d'agir cette nuit-là et pas une autre. Cette question resterait un mystère. De plus, qu'aurait-il fait avec un ou plusieurs Sombrals ? Quand elle posa la question à Severus, il lui expliqua que ces créatures étaient rares et pouvaient se vendre chères vivantes et encore plus en petits morceaux. Il semblait que certaines parties du corps des Sombrals étaient utilisées pour des potions de vitalité dans des pays d'Afrique ou d'Extrême Orient. L'enseignante défaillit en entendant cela. Son Muskogee avait failli finir découpé et envoyé par bout à des acheteurs avides de morbide ou pour elle-ne-savait-quelle superstition ! Car en tant que potionniste confirmée, à part le crin de Sombral, elle savait qu'aucune autre partie de l'animal pouvait être utilisée dans une potion.

Heureusement, Severus avait eu une bonne intuition cette nuit-là et avait placé un sort d'alarme. Sarah n'aurait pas entendu le cri de Muskogee si elle n'avait pas été réveillée et présente dans le couloir de son wagon. Elle se rendit compte que le sixième sens des Sombrals n'était pas qu'une légende et décida de leur faire plus confiance à l'avenir.

Les Sombrals furent très peu perturbés par l'affaire. Dès le lendemain, ils couraient et volaient comme à leur habitude dans leur enclos. Et le surlendemain, ils étaient aptes à transporter les élèves et les professeurs de Poudlard. Mais Sarah décida de leur laisser deux jours de plus afin qu'ils se reposent. En attendant, la délégation de l'école britannique allait à Beauxbâtons grâce au carrosse de l'école française, affrété pour l'occasion.

La Sombral qui attendait un petit n'eut aucun soucis de santé et son bébé était bien au chaud dans son ventre. L'accouchement n'était prévu qu'en février de l'année d'après. Les Créatures seraient toutes revenues à Poudlard d'ici là et seraient remises au bon soin d'Hagrid.

Bien que ébranlés par toute cette histoire, tous les élèves reprirent leurs cours rapidement.

Jenna s'entraînait d'arrache-pied. Harry avait demandé l'aide de Severus pour entraîner la Championne aux Duels. Même s'il ne savait pas en quoi consisterait la troisième épreuve, le jeune homme savait d'expérience qu'elle serait plus difficile que la précédente. Les faiblesses de la jeune fille en DCFM étaient évidentes et Jenna devait absolument s'améliorer dans ce domaine si elle voulait gagner. Severus avait accepté, non pas pour faire plaisir à Harry (en tout cas, il se montra particulièrement désagréable lorsque le jeune homme lui fit cette demande), mais pour aider l'élève.

Sarah se demandait toujours quel genre de relation les deux hommes entretenaient. Harry n'avait pas été perturbé par le ton sarcastique du professeur et avait même souri. Elle savait que Severus avait longuement été amoureux de la mère de l'ancien Champion, qu'il avait protégé son fils après la mort de celle-ci et qu'il avait même été prêt à donner sa vie pour lui. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas vouloir de son affection. Pour quelles raisons ? Les deux hommes ne s'ignoraient pas quand ils se voyaient. Mais Sarah sentait toujours une tension émanée de Severus. Quant à Harry, il faisait des efforts pour se rapprocher du professeur, tentant de lui parler à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait.

Elle n'abordait plus de sujets sérieux avec Severus. Ce dernier se fermait comme une huître dès qu'elle s'approchait d'un thème dont il ne voulait pas discuter. Même après presque deux mois de relation secrète, elle ne le connaissait pas beaucoup plus, ce qui était exaspérant et surtout frustrant. Finalement, ils ne passaient pas beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ils ne se retrouvaient que certaines nuits dans la semaine et parlaient peu dans ces moments-là. Ils prenaient parfois leur petit-déjeuner dans l'intimité d'une de leur chambre mais cela n'arrivait que très rarement. Ils ne voulaient pas que leur relation soit découverte et l'absence trop fréquente de deux professeurs dans la salle à manger du Poudlard Express ne pouvait rester inaperçue.

Les semaines passèrent et les entraînements de Jenna s'intensifièrent.

Un matin de fin d'avril, la jeune Championne fut conviée avec les deux autres Champions dans l'anti-chambre attenante à la Salle de Réception par le jury, les directeurs des trois écoles, les trois anciens Champions ainsi que les délégués des Ministères. La salle était bondée. Stanislav Ivanoff leur présenta la troisième épreuve. Celle-ci consisterait à une course de randonnée dans les Pyrénées, chaîne montagneuse entourant l'école française. Le test ne semblait pas compliqué au premier abord mais le président du jury leur confirma que le chemin vers la ligne d'arrivée serait semé d'embûches et de situations qui requerraient de grandes capacités magiques. L'objectif était d'arriver le premier en haut de la montagne pour récupérer la coupe du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui serait, cette fois, gardée par une équipe d'Aurors. Il n'était pas question que l'objet soit transformé en portoloin illégal.

Maintenant qu'ils savaient en quoi consistait la dernière épreuve, les Champions n'avaient plus qu'à se préparer en conséquence. Jenna était loin d'être une sportive et Minerva l'obligea à courir pendant une heure tous les deux jours, au grand dam de la jeune fille. Les sorciers, d'une manière générale, avaient tendance à mettre de côté l'effort physique. Pour la motiver, la directrice imposa la même routine physique à ses autres élèves, accompagnés d'un professeur. Certains rechignaient à la tâche comme les éternelles fouineuses, Emma et Mary, qui ronchonnaient dès la première occasion mais d'autres souhaitaient motiver la Championne et montraient l'exemple. Sarah décida de courir avec Jenna, même les jours où elle n'était pas censée le faire. Premièrement, elle manquait d'efforts physiques et deuxièmement, elle aimait être en compagnie de ses élèves dans ces moments de cohésion.

Quand la professeure de Potions avait pour la première fois vu Severus en jogging noir, elle avait failli pouffer de rire. Mais elle s'était retenue, voyant le regard noir de son amant. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait ldans une autre tenue qu'en pantalon noir, chemise blanche et veste noire de sorcier. Bien sûr, les fois où elle le voyait nu ne comptaient pas.

Le voir courir avait de quoi être perturbant. Elle ne savait comment il faisait mais le professeur n'était jamais en sueurs, même après une heure de course. Elle se demanda s'il ne se lançait pas un sort exprès. Quand elle courait, Sarah soufflait comme une bicorne, était aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse et suait à grosses gouttes. Cela n'avait rien de glamour.

Elle se rendit vite compte que Severus restait toujours populaire auprès des jeunes filles. Elle avait eu bien sûr quelques aperçus lors de ses anniversaires ou de la Saint Valentin mais voir ses étudiantes courir derrière lui, le suivre à la trace et surtout glousser à son passage avait de quoi être perturbant. Quand elle les voyait faire, elle grognait dans son coin, tentant de maintenir tant bien que mal leur rythme. Il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse distancer. Elle voulait tenir à l'œil ces élèves particulièrement collantes. De son côté, Sarah était encouragée par les jeunes hommes qui eux s'agglutinaient autour d'elle (elle était une professeure populaire, surtout auprès de la gente masculine) mais elle aurait préféré courir au même niveau que son cher et tendre.

* * *

La relation entre les deux professeurs se compliqua quelque temps plus tard.

Tout d'abord, il y eut le cas d'Emma et de Mary.

Les deux élèves surveillaient toujours tout ce que faisait la professeure de Potions. A trois reprises, Sarah avaient dû les mettre en retenue car elle les avait surprises à veiller plus tard que le couvre-feu. La dernière fois, elles avaient tenté d'accéder dans la voiture des professeurs. Toutes deux étaient persuadées qu'il se passait des choses louches dans ce wagon. _Non, vraiment ?_

_Ces deux-là ne manquent pas de flair_, pensa Sarah en surveillant Emma et Mary. Ces dernières, un air dégoûté sur le visage, étaient en train de ramasser à la pelle des crottes de Sombrals dans leur enclos. Assise dans un coin, la professeure de Potions, en bonne diablesse des cachots, les observait avec un mince sourire sur les lèvres, tout en peaufinant sa manucure avec l'aide de sa baguette. Elle ne savait pourquoi mais en venant enseigner à Poudlard, et surtout, depuis qu'elle était en France, elle était devenue moins conciliante avec ses élèves. Était-ce l'influence de Severus ? Sarah sourit intérieurement mais son sourire se crispa légèrement. Ne devait-elle pas rester la gentille de l'histoire ?

\- Professeure, cela fait déjà deux heures que nous ramassons cette merde… lança Emma d'une voix plaintive, sortant Sarah de ses questionnements intérieurs.

\- Votre langage, Miss Wilson ! la réprimanda l'enseignante, d'une voix qui se voulait froide.

Emma soupira. Elle était en sueurs. Ramasser des crottes de Sombrals pour les mettre dans un seau pas plus haut qu'une bouteille d'eau de 2 litres, puis, les transporter dans un coin de l'enclos était une activité plutôt fatigante… et très sournoise ! Sarah devait se l'avouer… En un coup de baguette, elle aurait pu faire disparaître toute cette bouse.

\- Cela fait deux heures que nous ramassons ces crottes de Sombrals. Quand devrons-nous arrêter ? se lamenta Emma.

\- Quand vous aurez fini ?

\- Mais cela va nous prendre encore cinq heures, Professeure ?

\- Eh bien, nous verrons ! Je dois vous faire passer l'envie d'aller fouiner dans la voiture des professeurs. C'est une attitude malpolie, d'autant plus que vous l'avez fait à des heures où vous n'auriez pas dû être éveillée.

\- Nous sommes sûrs qu'il se passe des choses ! lança Emma. J'ai entendu des bruits de porte une nuit.

Son amie, Mary, qui était autant en sueurs qu'elle, lui donna un coup de coude, lui intimant d'arrêter. Sarah releva la tête en haussant les sourcils.

\- Cela va très mal finir pour vous si vous continuez dans ce sens, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Mais je suis sûre d'avoir entendu une porte claquer il y a quatre jours, continua Emma sans tenir compte de la remarque de sa professeure. Je n'ai pas rêvé ! Et pourquoi étiez-vous réveillée ?

Emma ne sembla pas vouloir arrêter ses affirmations. Sarah soupira.

\- Nous n'avons pas à vous justifier notre attitude, Miss Wilson. Et sachez que nous faisons des rondes alternées entre professeurs pour surveiller les wagons, surtout depuis cette histoire avec les Sombrals. Donc, maintenant, arrêtez vos insinuations. Elles sont fort mal venues, voire presque offensantes !

\- Alors, il n'y a rien entre vous et le professeur Rogue ?

Sarah défaillit. Emma Wilson était une fouine et surtout, extrêmement clairvoyante. Néanmoins, la professeure de Potions ne se laissa pas faire.

\- Si j'entends encore un son sortir de votre bouche, je vous mets en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! Maintenant, veuillez reprendre votre activité en silence !

Elle n'avait pas crié mais elle savait que les deux élèves avait compris qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Elles reprirent leur travail en silence et ne dirent plus rien.

Sarah inspira profondément. Avait-elle été imprudente ? Certes, elle riait un peu plus gaiement ces derniers temps. Hermione lui en avait fait la remarque à leur dernière sortie. Elle évitait toujours d'observer Severus en public de peur que les personnes autour d'elle captent les regards langoureux qu'elle pouvait lui jeter (oui, car elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher sinon). Pourtant, quand elle allait le rejoindre, elle lançait toujours un sort de révélation dans le couloir pour être sûre que personne n'était présent. Et ils étaient discrets et appliquaient des sorts de silence. Ils jouaient bien sûr à un jeu dangereux : si un élève ou même Aurora ou Minerva venait frapper à sa porte ou celle de Severus, ils pouvaient vite se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas dans leur chambre respective ou qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Peut-être devraient-ils arrêter de se voir jusqu'à la fin de l'année comme le lui avait proposé son amant lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté la mise en retenue des deux élèves ?

Le soir-même, ce fut partagée que Sarah retrouva Severus à la table des professeurs dans la Salle de Réception de Beauxbâtons. Elle n'osait pas aborder le sujet des deux fouines à l'enseignant car elle n'était pas l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes. Pourtant, parler la démangeait. Le professeur de DCFM se rendit compte de son état agité et l'interrogea sans dire un mot, d'un haussement de sourcil. Elle s'apprêtait à lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille lorsqu'elle capta le regard de Rachel Fontaine qui était assise juste à la droite de Severus. Celle-ci était légèrement penchée vers lui et la regardait dans les yeux. Sarah se redressa et ne dit rien.

Cela faisait depuis quelques semaines que la professeure des Arts Moldus ne s'approchait plus de Severus. En effet, après la soirée à l'Abraxan Etoilé, elle avait été extrêmement discrète et ne lui avait pas proposé de nouveau rendez-vous. Sarah avait été étonnée par cette attitude mais Rachel s'était certainement rendue compte que Severus ne s'intéressait pas à elle. Pourtant, le regard intense qu'elle lui avait lancé la perturba.

Elle termina son dîner sans prononcer un seul mot. Quand elle s'apprêta à partir pour rejoindre le Poudlard Express, Rachel Fontaine la retint en l'agrippant par le bras. Elle fut surprise par ce geste mais devant l'insistance de la française, elle décida de la suivre.

\- Ne m'attendez pas ! lança Sarah vers Severus et les autres élèves qui l'attendaient pour rejoindre le train.

Rachel l'entraîna dans un couloir éloigné de la Salle de Réfectoire. Elles arrivèrent dans une salle de classe vide.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Rachel ? lui demanda Sarah, étonnée par le silence de la professeure.

\- Je souhaitais vous parler en privé. Désolée de vous avoir presque "kidnappée", répondit la française légèrement désolée.

\- Non, ça va.

\- Nous n'avons jamais pris le temps de parler vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh… qu'insinuez-vous ? fit Sarah, se sentant mal à l'aise.

\- Bien sûr, nous avons déjà discuté ensemble de choses et d'autres mais je vous ai toujours senti distante envers moi…

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, mentit-elle.

Rachel sourit et s'assit sur une chaise. Elle proposa à Sarah de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Celle-ci regarda longuement la chaise, elle n'avait pas tellement envie de discuter avec l'enseignante française. Elle ne la détestait pas mais elle ne l'appréciait pas non plus. Finalement, elle se décida et s'installa auprès d'elle.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir, Sarah, lui dit Rachel. Et nous savons toutes les deux pourquoi nous n'avons jamais été plus que de simples collègues.

Sarah se renfrogna. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment la direction vers laquelle la discussion se dirigeait. Elle croisa ses bras devant elle.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de le nommer, n'est-ce pas ? lança la française. Et ne me contredisez pas, s'il vous plaît ! J'ai compris depuis longtemps qu'il vous intéressait.

Rachel avait vu le mouvement que Sarah avait tenté pour démentir ses paroles mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste. La brune resta silencieuse.

\- Enfin, nous allons pouvoir parler franchement, continua l'enseignante, un sourire sur les lèvres. Vous avez dû voir mon intérêt pour le professeur. J'avoue, Severus n'est pas l'homme le plus charmant qui existe mais il émane de lui un certain magnétisme, vous ne trouvez pas ? Il est très mystérieux, cela le rend encore plus attirant. Personnellement, il m'a beaucoup plu.

\- Vous a beaucoup plu ? s'étonna Sarah.

\- Oui, je parle au passé car j'ai bien compris qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à moi. J'ai bien vu votre jeu du chat et de la souris, vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous tourner autour !

\- Non, pas vraiment…

\- Soyez honnête, Sarah, s'il vous plaît ! Je le suis avec vous ce soir !

Sarah pinça les lèvres et laissa parler Rachel. Celle-ci n'avait pas dit ses paroles avec agressivité. Pourtant, l'américaine se sentit touchée.

\- Mais cela a changé depuis quelques temps. Je m'en suis rendue compte car je vous observe tous les deux depuis mon rendez-vous avec Severus ! J'ai bien vu que quelque chose avait changé entre vous. Je pense que lors de cette soirée, vous avez atteint la limite de votre patience et vous avez enfin parlé avec Severus ! Bien sûr, tous deux, vous faites comme si de rien n'était. Vous vous évitez même. Mais je ne ressens plus aucune tension entre vous.

Sarah soupira. Malheureusement, Rachel avait vu clair dans leur jeu. Que devait-elle lui répondre ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, lança la française, comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de Sarah. Je comprends pourquoi vous souhaitez être discrets sur votre relation. Ce n'est pas commun, deux professeurs ensemble. Cela fait jaser, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout si cela ne fonctionne pas.

Rachel inspira profondément.

\- Vous savez, je vous envie vraiment !

\- Euh… pourquoi ? demanda finalement Sarah.

\- Car vous avez réussi à séduire un homme tel que Severus. C'est un homme si énigmatique. Vous avez gagné son cœur alors qu'il reste insondable.

\- Hum… je ne suis pas tellement sûre de cela…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Severus reste un mystère pour moi aussi. Je ne sais pas grand chose des sentiments qu'il ressent pour moi…

\- Vraiment ? Oui, cela ne m'étonne pas de lui. En tout cas, dès que je me suis rendue compte qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à moi et qu'il était plutôt attiré par vous, j'ai arrêté de lui courir après. Je n'aime pas me battre pour des causes perdues. Certes, je suis un peu frustrée mais voilà, il ne m'aime pas. En tout cas, j'ai voulu vous parler ce soir pour vous dire que vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi. Je ne tenterai plus de séduire Severus.

Sarah dévisagea Rachel. Elle tenta de lire sur son visage : disait-elle la vérité ? Elle avait l'air sincère. Finalement, la professeure de Potions se détendit.

\- Merci, Rachel, dit-elle enfin. Merci de me parler aussi franchement.

\- Mais je vous en prie !

Cette fois, la française lui lança un sourire franc. Sarah lui sourit également en retour.

\- Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir repartir sur de meilleures bases, pas vrai ? lança Rachel.

\- En effet.

Les deux femmes se quittèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

Sarah retrouva Muskogee qui l'attendait seul devant la grande entrée de l'école de Beauxbâtons. Elle le caressa avant de le monter et de partir en direction du Poudlard Express.

Quand elle arriva devant son compartiment, Sarah hésita. Elle n'avait pas prévu de voir Severus ce soir mais elle devait lui raconter ce qui s'était passé avec Emma et Mary, ainsi que Rachel. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ces informations pour elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle et lança un sort de révélation dans le couloir. Personne n'était présent. Le wagon était particulièrement silencieux. Elle se posta devant la porte de Severus et toqua doucement. Il lui ouvrit quelques secondes après. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air surpris de la voir et la fit entrer.

Sarah lança immédiatement un sort de silence et sans plus attendre, se jeta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Son cœur palpitait fort dans sa poitrine comme à chaque fois qu'elle était aussi proche de lui. Il ne la repoussa pas, acceptant son baiser et lui répondant en retour.

Elle le lâcha une minute plus tard avec regret.

\- Nous devons parler, lui dit-elle simplement.

Il ne dit pas un mot et hocha simplement la tête. Il savait qu'elle était là pour lui parler de certaines choses. Il fit apparaître deux chaises ainsi qu'un verre de Xerès pour elle et un verre whisky pour feu pour lui.

Tout en sirotant son alcool, Sarah lui raconta les deux événements. Severus l'écouta en silence. Quand elle termina de parler, elle le regarda avec attente se demandant ce qu'il allait lui dire. Celui-ci resta silencieux pendant quelques temps.

\- Il vaut mieux que nous arrêtions de nous voir, dit-il finalement.

Sarah sursauta. Elle ne s'attendait pas une décision aussi radicale. Son cœur se serra.

\- Mais, Severus, en es-tu sûr ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement désespérée.

\- Ce serait plus judicieux, je pense, dit-il d'une voix sérieuse. Si deux élèves ont des soupçons, il vaut mieux arrêter de se voir. De plus, Rachel a vu clair en nous. Nous devons être plus prudents.

Sarah fit la moue. Elle avait du mal à accepter de ne le rencontrer que rarement. Déjà, elle n'était pas certaine des sentiments de Severus à son encontre. S'ils ne se voyaient plus, et ceci, pour une durée indéterminée, elle n'était pas sûre qu'il ait encore envie d'elle. Son ventre se noua.

\- Mais nous pourrions nous rencontrer moins souvent, tenta-t-elle. Nous serions plus discrets.

\- Ce ne serait pas raisonnable, Sarah.

\- Mais Severus… Je suis sûre que nous pourrions nous débrouiller… Et puis… finalement… si quelqu'un nous voyait, serait-ce si terrible que cela ?

Sarah avait lancé ces mots avec hésitation. Elle savait que Severus préférait leur discrétion. Néanmoins, elle avait besoin d'avoir plus de certitudes sur leur relation.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on avait prévu, dit-il. Sarah, soyons raisonnables. Nous ne savons pas dans quoi nous nous lançons. Je préfère que nous gardions cette relation pour nous. Si on nous découvre, nous allons devenir le sujet de conversation de trois écoles. De plus, on te montrera du doigt, on parlera dans ton dos, peut-être que des gens se moqueront de toi…

\- Pourquoi ? l'interrogea-t-elle d'un ton revêche. Je n'ai pas honte d'être avec toi. Et ce que pensent les autres, je m'en contrefiche !

\- Oui, j'imagine mais sache que cela pourrait avoir des conséquences néfastes pour toi. Et qu'en penserait Minerva ?

\- Minerva n'a pas son mot à dire dans notre relation.

\- Certes mais cela concerne néanmoins deux de ses professeurs venus l'accompagner pour le Tournoi. Et si cela ne marchait pas entre nous ?

Sarah se renfrogna. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Ce n'est pas si grave si cela ne fonctionnait pas… dit-elle faiblement.

\- Vraiment ? Avec toutes ces personnes qui seraient au courant ? Notre relation n'est pas simple. Si en plus, nous devons nous expliquer, elle deviendra compliquée. Bref, je pense qu'il faut arrêter de se voir. Juste pour un temps. Histoire de tasser les choses. Attendons la fin du Tournoi.

Sarah regarda Severus dans les yeux. Il avait raison dans un sens. Mais cela signifiait presque deux mois sans se retrouver. C'était long. Finalement, elle capitula : elle sentait qu'elle ne réussirait pas à le convaincre.

\- D'accord, lança-t-elle. Mais passons au moins cette nuit ensemble.

Severus eut un sourire en coin.

\- Et arrête de faire cette tête ! lui dit-elle.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? lui demanda-t-il, l'air de rien.

\- Oh, je sais très bien à quoi tu penses !

\- Et alors ?

\- Arrête d'avoir l'air aussi satisfait !

Il éclata de rire, puis, se leva brusquement pour l'attirer contre lui. Surprise, Sarah tomba presque dans ses bras. Il la souleva et la transporta jusqu'à son lit.

\- Mais…

\- Chut !

Severus ne riait plus. Il l'avait allongée sur le lit et était désormais au-dessus d'elle se maintenant avec ses bras pour ne pas l'écraser. Il la regardait dans les yeux avec intensité. Sarah savait peu de choses sur lui mais quand il l'observait ainsi, elle avait l'impression de le comprendre parfaitement. Son cœur fondit. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble mais elle réagissait toujours comme au début de leur relation. Morgane, qu'elle le voulait !

Elle combla la distance qui la séparait de ses lèvres et l'embrassa sans plus longtemps.

Après leur étreinte passionnée, ils restèrent dans les bras de l'autre pendant un long moment, reprenant leur respiration. Sarah sentait encore son cœur palpiter dans sa poitrine. Plus les jours passaient, plus ses sentiments devenaient plus forts.

Dans un élan de passion, elle se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle ne sut pas ce qui lui passa par la tête à ce moment précis mais elle sentit que c'était le moment pour elle. C'était certainement trop tôt mais elle ne pensa pas un seul instant aux conséquences.

\- Je t'aime, lui dit-elle.

Elle l'embrassa immédiatement sans attendre un retour de sa part. Quand elle se dégagea, elle le regarda à nouveau. Mais ce qu'elle vit la mit mal à l'aise. Severus ne souriait plus. Il la dévisageait le visage crispé. Son cœur manqua un battement. Qu'avait-elle dit ?


	29. La troisième et dernière épreuve

_Bonjour, bonjour !_

_Tout d'abord, toutes mes excuses pour mon retard sur la suite de cette histoire. Comme vous le savez, nous vivons tous une période difficile avec ce confinement et cela n'a pas été évident pour moi. Mais je peux vous assurer que tout va bien de mon côté. J'espère que vous aussi chez vous :)_

_De plus, j'ai été prise dans l'écriture de ma toute première histoire originale. Etant donné que je voulais la terminer au plus vite, j'ai passé la plupart de mon temps libre à l'écrire. J'ai mis alors de côté cette fic pour me concentrer à 100% sur ce roman. J'ai terminé son écriture, donc, je ne serai plus dérangée pour écrire la suite de Severus ^^._

_Enfin, il m'a été très compliqué de reprendre cette fic. J'ai eu comme un manque d'inspiration... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'était que passager et j'ai repris l'écriture plus en forme que jamais !_

_J'ai plusieurs annonces à vous faire :_

_1\. Cette fois, je peux d'ores et déjà confirmer avec fermeté qu'il ne restera que quatre chapitres avec celui-ci avant la fin de la deuxième partie._

_2\. Mon chapitre 30 est déjà écrit, donc, je vous le proposerai d'ici une semaine, le temps de l'avoir relu (et d'avancé sur la suite). Vous n'aurez pas à attendre un mois de plus ^^_

_3\. Je mets un point d'honneur à terminer la deuxième partie de cette fic avant d'écrire autre chose. Donc, potentiellement, vous aurez la fin dans moins d'un mois._

_4\. Je mettrai ensuite en stand-by la troisième partie de cette histoire. Je n'ai pas encore de réel scénario (que des idées par-ci, par-là) et il me faudra un peu de temps pour l'affiner. Mais je vous proposerai quand même une "fin" au chapitre 32._

_5\. Si vous voulez lire mon histoire originale (genre : New Romance), les premiers chapitres sont disponibles sur Wattpad. Peut-être la publierai-je sur d'autres sites de publication mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûre. Si vous voulez la lire, demandez-moi par MP ;)_

_Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !_

_A très vite !_

* * *

**Chapitre 29 - La troisième et dernière épreuve**

Sarah resta silencieuse et ne dit plus rien. Elle posa simplement la tête sur son oreiller et retint sa respiration. Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit qu'elle l'aimait ? Alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que Severus n'était pas prêt pour cette révélation. Il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Alors pourquoi s'était-elle emportée ? Elle l'observa en lui jetant un coup d'œil. L'homme était allongé sur le dos et regardait le plafond. Sarah aurait préféré qu'il lui dise quelque chose car son silence était particulièrement pesant, voire étouffant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle n'en put plus et prit la parole.

\- Oublie ce que je viens de dire, dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée. Je me suis un peu emportée. Euh… bonne nuit !

Elle n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux et se retourna pour lui montrer son dos. Il ne tenta pas de la toucher, ni de lui parler, ni même de la rassurer. Elle entendit quelques bruissements de draps et comprit qu'il s'était également tourné de son côté. A cette prise de conscience, le cœur de Sarah se serra. Si elle avait été seule, elle aurait éclaté en sanglots. Mais elle se retint et tenta de s'endormir. Malheureusement, en vain.

Au bout d'un long moment, quand la jeune femme entendit le long souffle régulier de Severus, signe qu'il s'était endormi, elle se leva du lit et se rhabilla sans faire de bruit. Elle avait décidé de retourner dans son compartiment. Elle ne voulait plus rester allongée à ses côtés. Elle se rendait compte avec amertume que Severus ne ressentait certainement pas les mêmes sentiments qu'elle. Le constat était bien trop douloureux.

Elle entra dans sa chambre, se jeta complètement habillée sur son lit et put enfin se laisser aller à sa peine.

Le lendemain matin, elle dut se lever pour sa séance de footing avec ses étudiants. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et rougis par une nuit de larmes. Comment allait-elle pouvoir cacher son état ? Elle décida de se lancer un glamour, ce qu'elle ne faisait en général jamais, car elle ne pouvait décemment pas se présenter ainsi. Elle s'habilla de sa tenue de sport et sortit de son compartiment. Elle retrouva ses étudiants devant le train. Eux aussi s'étaient habillés en jogging et s'échauffaient déjà.

\- Bonjour ! lança-t-elle à la cantonade.

\- Bonjour, Professeure ! répliquèrent les élèves.

Et sans attendre une minute de plus, ils commencèrent à courir.

Finalement, l'effort fit du bien à Sarah qui réussit à ne plus penser à la nuit désastreuse qu'elle venait de passer. Elle n'avait désormais plus trop de mal à garder le même rythme que ses étudiants. Jenna était bien sûr la plus motivée de tous et donnait le meilleur d'elle-même en courant en tête. La dernière épreuve approchait à grands pas et la Championne savait qu'elle était en mauvaise position par rapport aux autres élèves. Tout en suivant l'enseignement de ses professeurs, elle continuait ses cours privés de duels avec Harry et Severus qui semblaient se passer de mieux en mieux. Jenna avait toujours des lacunes en DCFM mais elle s'améliorait à mesure que les jours passaient.

Ils revinrent une heure plus tard dans le Poudlard Express et se préparèrent pour une journée de cours. Sarah avait prévu d'enseigner les potions ce matin avec les élèves de sixième et septième année. Et cette après-midi, elle passerait un peu de temps avec Jenna pour étudier la Botanique et les Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Elle revit Severus à l'heure du déjeuner. Celui-ci s'installa à côté d'elle mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Ils n'eurent aucune parole ou aucun geste familier. Sarah se renfrogna. Les prochaines semaines seraient très longues.

Le temps passa à une vitesse fulgurante. Jenna s'entraînait. Les professeurs enseignaient. Les élèves de Poudlard étudiaient assidûment. Sarah ne voyait plus Severus.

Le jour de la troisième épreuve, un vendredi, arriva enfin. Exceptionnellement, tous les cours de l'après-midi avaient été annulés pour cet événement.

L'excitation dans le train était à son comble. Les élèves couraient dans tous les sens cherchant un pull, une chaussette ou encore un manteau. De sa cabine, Sarah pouvait entendre leurs piaillements et eut un sourire attendri. Parfois, ses étudiants pouvaient être insupportables, comme les deux fouines, mais elle les appréciait quand même malgré tous leurs défauts. Elle n'échangerait son métier contre rien au monde.

A la fin de la troisième épreuve, un grand buffet serait organisé dans les jardins de Beauxbâtons. La délégation de Poudlard partirait ensuite le lendemain. Les britanniques - et l'américaine - arriveraient en fin d'année scolaire à Poudlard. Et il ne leur resterait qu'une semaine avant le début des grandes vacances. Cela donnerait l'occasion à Sarah de retrouver ses amis : Carolyn, George, Anthony et Hagrid lui manquaient affreusement. Elle avait reçu des nouvelles de leurs parts mais de façon parcimonieuse et avait plus que tout envie de les serrer dans ses bras et de leur parler de vive voix.

De plus, elle était en manque d'amour. Severus ne lui parlait quasiment plus comme s'il prenait à cœur leur éloignement forcé. Elle était particulièrement déprimée depuis plusieurs jours car elle lui avait envoyé un message privé une semaine auparavant afin de le retrouver à une heure très tardive de la nuit mais celui-ci l'avait rejetée.

Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis qu'elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments et Sarah ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Et plus le temps passait, plus elle se demandait si Severus ne l'évitait pas pour cette raison. Cela la pesait et si elle ne lui parlait pas prochainement, elle risquait de sombrer dans la dépression. Malheureusement, le professeur était intransigeant. Ils ne pourraient pas discuter en privé avant leur retour à Poudlard.

Elle soupira de désespoir et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir de sa petite salle de bain. Cela se voyait qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Pourtant, elle tentait toujours de faire bonne figure. Elle se força à sourire à son reflet. L'effet n'était pas très convaincant mais c'était le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire pour l'instant.

Sarah sortit du train, où elle retrouva une partie des élèves, ainsi qu'Aurora. La jeune femme n'avait finalement pas réussi à devenir une proche de la professeure d'Astronomie. Pourtant, celle-ci avait toujours été aimable avec elle mais Sarah avait toujours ressenti de la réserve de sa part à son encontre. Soit Aurora était d'une timidité maladive ou une grande solitaire, soit les relations amicales avec les professeurs ne l'intéressaient pas. L'américaine optait plutôt pour la seconde option et cela l'attristait un peu. Elle préférait s'entendre avec ses collègues.

Elle s'approcha du groupe et vit Jenna qui était en jogging dans les couleurs officielles de Poudlard et prête à partir.

\- Bonjour, Professeure ! lui lancèrent quelques élèves.

\- Bonjour, bonjour ! Comment allez-vous Jenna ? demanda-t-elle à la jeune fille en se tournant vers elle.

\- Je vais bien, Professeure, merci. Mais j'avoue, j'ai hâte que ça se finisse !

\- Je vous comprends ! Vous avez bien dormi, quand même ?

\- Hum… ça va…

Mais Sarah voyait bien les petits yeux de la Serdaigle. Celle-ci n'avait certainement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Les derniers entraînements avec la jeune fille s'étaient bien déroulés mais la professeure de Potions avait bien senti que Jenna devenait de plus en plus stressée à mesure que les jours défilaient. Les professeurs et Harry avaient beau tenté la détendre, sans succès. Sarah lui avait même proposé de l'emmener aux Bains de Dorres ! Selon elle, rien ne valait un bon bain chaud ! De plus, l'eau soufrée avait des bienfaits particulièrement relaxants. Mais la Championne avait poliment refusé malgré ses arguments. Elle n'avait sûrement pas envie de passer toute une après-midi en tête à tête avec sa professeure.

Sarah posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et l'encouragea avec une légère pression en lui souriant. Jenna inspira et lui sourit en retour. Elle était bel et bien stressée.

Ils attendirent encore dix minutes avant que Severus, Minerva et le reste des élèves n'arrivent, Emma et Mary, les fouines de Poudlard en dernier. Sarah fronça les sourcils en les voyant et les deux élèves se dérobèrent rapidement à sa vue. Elles avaient détesté leur dernière retenue avec la professeure - ramasser de la bouse de Sombrals avait été plutôt éreintant - et n'avaient pas envie de retenter l'expérience de sitôt.

Quand ils furent tous prêts, ils se dirigèrent vers un groupe d'Aurors qui les attendaient. En effet, la troisième épreuve avait lieu dans les Pyrénées et le public devait aller au fin fond de la Forêt Enchantée afin d'y assister. Des portoloins de groupe avaient été créés pour l'occasion.

Ils se divisèrent en deux groupes, six élèves d'un côté avec deux professeurs, ainsi qu'un Auror. La sécurité était la priorité.

Sarah regarda la botte en caoutchouc qu'on leur avait fourni comme portoloin et posa deux doigts sur une partie de l'objet. Les autres élèves ainsi que Minerva firent de même.

\- Dans une minute, vous serez envoyés dans votre lieu de destination, lança l'un des Aurors qui regardait attentivement sa montre magique. Tenez-vous prêt ! Plus que trente secondes.

La professeure de Potions lança un regard vers Severus qui n'était pas encore parti avec son groupe. Celui-ci ne semblait pas faire attention à elle. Son humeur baissa d'un cran. Cela ne lui coûtait pourtant rien de lui jeter un coup d'œil. Il faisait vraiment tout pour l'ignorer !

\- Plus que dix secondes !... Cinq ! Quatre ! Trois ! Deux ! Un !

Sarah se sentit comme aspirée par la taille et fut happée par la botte. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle atterrit sur une motte de terre, comme toutes les autres personnes qui l'accompagnaient.

\- 13h30, dit la voix d'un homme derrière eux. Arrivée du premier groupe de la délégation de Poudlard.

L'homme, un employé du gouvernement magique français, récupéra la botte et la déposa dans un bac où d'autres objets usagés étaient entassés.

Les élèves, Minerva et Sarah attendirent que le second groupe de Poudlard arrive. Ils atterrirent cinq minutes plus tard. Puis, ils se dirigèrent tous vers les estrades qui avaient été montées dans la Forêt Enchantée. La plupart des élèves de Beauxbâtons étaient déjà présents.

Jenna Harrington suivit Minerva pour retrouver Harry, Anna, la Championne française, Madame Maxime ainsi que Fleur Delacour-Weasley.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la délégation de Durmstrang arriva également et prit place dans les estrades. Borys vint rejoindre les deux autres Champions.

Sarah repéra le professeur Karadic et lui fit un signe de la main. Celui-ci lui répondit. Même si elle avait refusé ses avances, la professeure de Potions avait gardé de bonne relation avec lui. L'homme restait aimable avec elle.

La jeune femme se retrouva assise à côté de Severus. Celui-ci l'ignora superbement. Pourquoi devait-il être aussi sérieux ? Il pouvait quand même lui parler normalement. Elle soupira. Il fallait réellement qu'elle ait une discussion avec lui. Vivement la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et leur retour en Grande-Bretagne ! Elle avait l'impression que ses relations iraient mieux à leur retour à Poudlard, ou plutôt c'était ce qu'elle l'espérait.

Comme pour les deux premières épreuves, trois écrans de fumée furent érigés pour que le public puisse profiter pleinement du spectacle. Sarah remarqua que le nombre d'Aurors présents pour cette épreuve avait augmenté. Ils avaient doublé par rapport aux épreuves précédentes. Ceci s'expliquait pour plusieurs raisons : ils étaient dans la Forêt Enchantée et bien que des sorts avaient été lancés tout autour du public pour éloigner les créatures magiques, le lieu pouvait devenir dangereux. Des sorciers avaient donc été postés à différents points de la Forêt. De plus, comme l'avaient promis les organisateurs du Tournoi, la sécurité des Champions était leur priorité. Il était hors de question que l'événement se termine à nouveau par un mort.

Sarah remarqua de loin dans le public les familles des trois Champions qui avaient fait le déplacement pour encourager leurs enfants. Ils étaient installés juste derrière le jury, avec les directeurs et les anciens Champions.

Benoit Roussel avec sa bande de reporter-cameraman sorciers arriva sous les applaudissements des spectateurs.

\- Bonjour à tous ! lança-t-il avec un Sonorus lorsque le public devint silencieux. Aujourd'hui aura lieu la dernière et troisième épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! Avant de lancer le top départ pour nos Champions, je souhaiterais remercier l'implication de toutes les organisations européennes pour cet événement. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a été suivi par des milliers de sorciers à travers l'Europe et nous pouvons dire qu'il a été un succès. Tout d'abord, je remercie les gouvernements magiques français, britanniques et baltiques qui ont magistralement organisé ce Tournoi. Ensuite, les directeurs des trois écoles, Madame Maxime, Monsieur Petroff et Madame McGonagall pour leur grande implication et professionnalisme tout au long des jeux. Puis, le jury pour avoir réussi à juger de façon impartial nos trois candidats. Et enfin, tous les élèves et professeurs des trois écoles pour avoir soutenu de façon respectueuse et toujours dans une bonne humeur nos trois Champions.

Le public applaudit à chaque mention et terminèrent par des cris. Le présentateur attendit que les bruits se tarissent avant de continuer.

\- Et maintenant, veuillez applaudir nos trois Champions !

Et il énuméra le nom des trois personnes. Ceux-ci avancèrent avec fierté vers le présentateur, sous les applaudissements de toutes les personnes présentes dans la forêt. Il répéta leur classement : en dernière, Jenna, en deuxième, Anna et en première position, Borys.

Sarah les encouragea tous sans distinction. Mais ses cris furent plus chaleureux pour l'élève de Poudlard. Elle croisait les doigts pour que tout se passe bien. Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers Severus : il applaudissait comme tout le monde.

Les trois Champions se dirigèrent ensuite vers le jury afin de connaître le contenu de l'épreuve. Benoit Roussel s'approcha. Un des reporters sorciers le suivit et le public put assister en direct à la scène.

\- Alors, les Champions devront monter le Pic du Bouvreuil. L'objectif est d'atteindre l'emplacement où se situe la Coupe de Feu. Celle-ci est protégée actuellement par une équipe d'Aurors internationale. Sur leur trajet, ils rencontreront divers obstacles et devront se montrer ingénieux pour les passer. Aucune limite de temps n'est imposée puisque le premier qui récupérera la Coupe aura tout simplement gagné. En revanche, nous ferons partir les Champions à cinq minutes d'intervalle selon leur classement. En premier, Borys, puis, Anna et enfin Jenna. Sachez que le chemin changera à chaque passage d'un Champion. Donc, les candidats ne pourront pas se suivre. Mais la difficulté du trajet sera la même pour tous. Ah, Monsieur Ivanoff leur remet un plan indiquant leur itinéraire. Ça y est, les explications et recommandations sont terminées. Nous allons bientôt donner le top départ.

Le présentateur devint brusquement silencieux. Le public attendait avec impatience. Borys vint se positionner devant un chemin tortueux qui allait le mener vers le haut de la montagne. Un groupe d'Aurors et de cameramen vint se poster derrière lui. Il serait suivi à la trace, tout comme les autres Champions.

Benoit Roussel attendit encore un peu, puis brandit sa baguette et un coup de feu retentit.

\- Et c'est parti ! lança-t-il.

Borys s'élança vers le chemin et disparut de la vue du public en quelques secondes. Heureusement, les spectateurs pouvaient suivre son avancée grâce aux écrans.

\- Borys a un bon rythme de course. Espérons qu'il pourra tenir ainsi pendant les quelques heures suivantes. Anna Morel-Kebede se prépare à partir à son tour pour le Pic du Bouvreuil. Qu'entends-je ? Ah, une chanson à destination de la Championne de Beauxbâtons. La jeune femme a beaucoup de succès.

En effet, le public français scandait "Anna, Anna, Anna !" sur le même air que pour la deuxième épreuve.

Finalement, quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille partit à son tour vers le mont.

Jenna se prépara ensuite. Sarah sut rapidement que la jeune femme n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Elle était blanche comme un linge et avait l'air extrêmement stressé. Mais la professeure de Potions savait que la jeune fille n'abandonnerait pas et qu'elle irait jusqu'au bout. Elle avait peur mais restait néanmoins courageuse et ne baissait jamais les bras. Au-delà de son intelligence, c'était certainement cette ténacité qui avait fait d'elle la Championne de Poudlard.

Sarah regarda Jenna s'enfoncer dans la Forêt Enchantée dès que le coup de feu partit. Elle inspira profondément. Voir la jeune fille ainsi stressée l'avait tendue également.

\- Vous donnez l'impression qu'on vous a volé vos sels de bain ! lança une voix à son oreille.

Elle sursauta, surprise par le ton moqueur de Severus et son souffle chaud sur son cou.

\- Et alors ! Je peux bien m'inquiéter pour Jenna, répliqua-t-elle, d'un air irrité.

\- Un peu de retenue, s'il vous plaît !

Sarah lui lança un regard noir. Il lui parlait enfin alors qu'il ne lui avait pas dit un mot depuis des semaines. Et pourquoi ? Pour la réprimander ! Elle se renfrogna mais l'ignora. Cela ne servait à rien de faire une scène. Elle tourna la tête vers les écrans et repéra le jogging noir représentatif de Poudlard que portait Jenna. Elle courait, comme tous les Champions d'ailleurs. Le reporter maintenait son allure. Sarah se demanda s'il s'était également entraîné physiquement à la course car il ne semblait pas ralentir.

Brusquement, la Championne s'arrêta. Elle semblait avoir pressenti un danger. Un enchantement s'était activé à son passage. Jenna avança prudemment, sa baguette levée et soudain, un mur de flammes apparut. Le reporter filmait le visage de la jeune fille et Sarah vit qu'elle avait un sourire en coin. Il semblait que lever l'enchantement serait un jeu d'enfants pour l'élève. En effet, les sortilèges étaient sa spécialité. Elle leva sa baguette et se lança un sort de gèle-flamme. Malheureusement, quand elle s'approcha un peu trop près des flammes, elle recula vivement, comme brûlée. En effet, le feu n'était pas un feu habituel.

Jenna réfléchit quelques instants, puis releva sa baguette…

\- Ahh….

Sarah sursauta. Un cri avait retenti à deux mètres d'elle. Elle se tourna vers le bruit : Emma, l'une des deux fouines, saignait abondamment du nez et le sang ne semblait pas s'arrêter.

La professeure de Potions qui était la plus proche se leva pour aller vers l'élève.

\- Mary, vous ne pouviez pas lui lancer un sort de soin ? demanda-t-elle à son amie qui se trouvait juste à côté.

\- Non, Professeure, cela ne fonctionne pas, j'ai tenté, mais elle continue de saigner.

Sarah découvrit de nombreux mouchoirs ensanglantés autour de la jeune fille. Elle perdait trop de sang car son visage était blanc comme un linge. La professeure tenta à son tour de lancer un sort de soin mais sans succès. Il semblait que cela dépassait ses compétences d'apprentie-guérisseuse.

\- Pouvez-vous marcher, Emma ? lui demanda-t-elle.

L'élève hocha faiblement la tête.

\- Je vais vous emmener voir l'infirmière de Beauxbâtons.

Elle prit la jeune fille par le bras et la releva doucement. Puis, elles se faufilèrent parmi le public pour descendre de l'estrade.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide, Sarah ? lui proposa Severus quand elle passa devant lui.

\- Non, ça ira, Severus, merci.

Sarah remarqua que tous les gens autour d'elles les observaient se demandant ce qui se passait. Quand elle passa devant un groupe d'élèves françaises, elle entendit pouffer de rire mais n'y fit pas attention. Elle guida prudemment Emma en la maintenant fermement pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Celle-ci était presque en train de tourner de l'œil.

Heureusement, l'infirmière de Beauxbâtons avait érigé une grande tente en bas des estrades afin de soigner au plus vite les Champions s'ils revenaient blessés. Sarah s'y dirigea directement sans faire attention aux regards curieux que le public leur lançait à elle ou à Emma.

L'infirmière, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années à l'allure pétillante, se précipita vers elles.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un anglais approximatif.

\- Elle saigne abondamment depuis un moment, répondit Sarah en français. Mais aucun sort ne semble arrêter le saignement.

La guérisseuse fronça les sourcils et fit allonger Emma sur un lit de camp. Elle tenta quelques sortilèges sans que le saignement ne s'arrête. La jeune fille était de plus en plus blanche. Sarah commença à s'inquiéter, ce n'était pas normal. Elle s'approcha de la jeune fille.

\- Emma, saignez-vous souvent de cette manière ?

L'élève fit non de la tête. Sarah plissa les yeux.

\- Avez-vous bu ou manger quelque chose juste avant que cela n'arrive ?

Cette fois, Emma hocha la tête. Sa main droite pinçait son nez pour tenter d'arrêter le flux de sang, mais en vain. Sa chemise était teintée de sang. Avec son autre main, elle fouilla dans sa poche et sortit un paquet de bonbons et le tendit à l'enseignante. Sarah le prit entre ses mains et le regarda d'un air dubitatif. Cela semblait des bonbons en chocolat tout à fait normaux.

\- Mary en a-t-elle mangé ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, finit par dire Emma, le nez toujours bouché. Mary est allergique au chocolat. Il n'y a que moi qui en ait mangé.

\- Et le saignement a commencé après que vous ayez mangé un bonbon ?

\- Oui.

\- Qui vous les a donnés ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Sarah la sentit tendue subitement.

\- Qui vous les a donnés ? répéta-t-elle.

Mais Emma ne voulut pas lui donner de réponse. Elle regarda l'infirmière qui haussa les épaules.

\- Si c'est dû aux bonbons, alors, j'ai une potion qui pourra arrêter le saignement, dit-elle simplement.

La guérisseuse fouilla dans ses tiroirs et sortit une fiole. Elle prit un verre et versa deux cuillères à café de la substance, puis lança un Aguamenti pour le remplir d'eau.

\- Buvez ceci, Mademoiselle !

Emma prit le verre tendu et but d'une traite la boisson en grimaçant. Puis, elle retira prudemment sa main de son nez : le sang ne coulait plus.

Sarah lui lança un sortilège de nettoyage rapide car elle avait du sang partout sur le bas de son visage et dans son cou. Malheureusement, ses vêtements devraient être lavés. Elle ne pouvait pas faire disparaître les tâches.

\- Merci, lui lança Emma avec un faible sourire.

Elle voulut se lever mais l'enseignante l'en empêcha.

\- Vous êtes toute blanche, vous devez vous reposer !

\- Mais je veux voir l'épreuve.

\- Non, vous ne pouvez pas, insista Sarah.

La jeune femme la repoussa et l'obligea à s'allonger sur le dos.

\- Je dois voir l'avancement du jeu, lui lança l'infirmière.

\- Allez-y, je m'occupe d'elle, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Appelez-moi s'il y a un souci.

\- Oui, merci.

Elles entendirent au loin des éclats de voix. Le public réagissait à ce qu'il voyait sur les écrans.

La guérisseuse sortit laissant l'élève et son professeure seules. Sarah tourna la tête vers Emma qui regardait le haut de la tente, l'air pensif.

\- Alors, vous allez me dire qui vous a donné ces bonbons ?

\- Je ne peux pas, Professeure !

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Car je ne suis pas une balance !

Sarah renifla.

\- Vous avez peur de quoi ? Que j'aille voir la directrice ?

\- Vous pourriez le faire…

\- Oui, c'est vrai mais si vous préférez que cette histoire reste entre nous, je l'accepterai. Je dirai juste à la directrice que vous vous êtes cognée le nez et qu'une potion était nécessaire pour vous soigner.

\- Elle ne vous croira pas.

\- Je sais être convaincante !

\- Vous ?

Emma émit un petit rire. Sarah en fut offusquée. La jeune fille le comprit immédiatement.

\- Je ne me moque pas de vous, Professeure ! se rattrapa-t-elle. Mais soyons honnêtes, tout le monde sait à quoi vous pensez ! Vous n'arrivez jamais à mentir !

\- Vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable !

\- Oh, si, je sais… Enfin… cela ne vous regarde pas, Professeure ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai prévu ma petite revanche !

\- Ah…

\- Faites juste comme si vous ne saviez pas et ça ira…

Sarah plissa les yeux.

\- Cela risque-t-il de dégrader nos relations avec l'école de Beauxbâtons ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, si vous ne dites rien…

La professeure de Potions soupira et acquiesça.

\- Je ne veux donc pas en entendre parler, dit simplement Sarah. Mais si en revanche, cela retombe sur Poudlard, vous passerez la pire fin d'année de toute votre vie ! Vous avez compris ?

\- Oui, Professeure ! Merci.

Avait-elle raison de faire confiance à Emma pour régler cette histoire ? Certainement pas. Severus lui aurait sûrement dit qu'elle faisait preuve de trop de largesse. Mais premièrement, il n'était pas là pour la conseiller et deuxièmement, elle n'avait pas la force d'interroger plus longtemps son élève.

Elle entendit de nouveaux cris venant du public. Il avait dû arriver quelque chose à l'un des champions, certainement, à la française puisque les voix semblaient nombreuses et fortement indignées.

Sarah aurait bien voulu retourner à sa place pour assister à l'épreuve mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Emma seule, sans surveillance. La jeune fille était encore très pâle. La professeure de Potions prit son mal en patience et fit apparaître un livre. Autant attendre en se cultivant, ou plutôt en suivant les dernières aventures de son couple fétiche de la saga du "Boursouflet rose".

Deux heures passèrent avant que les cris des spectateurs ne se transforment en hurlements de joie.

Emma qui somnolait ouvrit les yeux et s'assit sur son lit de camp. Sarah referma son livre.

\- A mon avis, nous avons un Champion, s'exclama l'enseignante.

\- Oui, vous avez raison…

\- Et vu les cris, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit Poudlard qui l'ait emporté.

La professeure de Potions fut légèrement contrariée. Elle aida Emma à se relever. L'élève avait repris quelques couleurs et semblait en meilleure forme. Elles sortirent alors de la tente et virent les élèves de Beauxbâtons sauter de joie sur les estrades. Certains se serraient dans leurs bras, quelques jeunes filles pleuraient, d'autres hurlaient leur enthousiasme.

Sarah jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des directeurs et Madame Maxime affichait un sourire ravi. Des membres du jury et des différents ministères venaient pour la féliciter.

Anna Morel-Kebede avait gagné. Elle était la nouvelle Championne du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

L'enseignante jeta un œil vers les écrans de fumée et aperçut la française en haut du Pic du Bouvreuil, entourée de trois Aurors, brandissant fièrement la Coupe de Feu à deux mains. La jeune fille, malgré ses vêtements à moitié brûlés, rayonnait de joie. Sarah l'applaudit comme toutes les autres personnes présentes. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Jenna et Borys. Ces derniers avaient été avertis par l'équipe de reporters et d'Aurors qui les suivaient. Ils étaient tous deux plutôt en mauvais état : le Champion de Durmstrang semblait avoir pris un coup au visage car une partie de sa tête était ensanglantée mais il ne saignait plus. Son jogging était déchiré par endroits. Quant à la britannique, son visage était barbouillé de terre et elle boitait. L'organisation du Tournoi avait prévu des portoloins pour que les candidats reviennent dans la Forêt Enchantée rapidement.

Quand Anna fit son apparition devant le jury, cinq minutes plus tard, toute l'école de Beauxbâtons se mit debout, applaudirent et crièrent son nom tout en chantant la chanson de la Championne. Les autres écoles accompagnèrent les cris de joie avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme mais avec respect.

Sarah et Emma remontèrent dans les estrades pour retrouver la délégation de Poudlard et s'assirent sur le banc.

La professeure de Potions laissa l'élève avec son amie Mary et vint s'installer à côté de Severus qui la regarda en haussant un sourcil. Elle se sentit obligée de se justifier.

\- Rien de grave, Miss Wilson a juste mangé un bonbon, disons… ensanglantant… mais cela va mieux maintenant. Elle a meilleure mine.

\- Ensanglantant ?

\- Je vous raconterai plus tard !

Sarah balaya les interrogations de Severus pour se tourner vers la foule qui applaudissait toujours Anna. Les deux autres Champions arrivèrent enfin. Les deux délégations se levèrent et les acclamèrent. Jenna leur fit un signe de la main et leur sourit faiblement. L'enseignante voyait bien sur les écrans que la jeune fille avait les yeux brillants mais elle semblait également soulagée que le Tournoi soit enfin terminé.

Finalement, l'événement international s'était déroulé sans encombre. Aucun mort n'était à déplorer. Les membres du jury, les organisateurs, les personnes des ministères ainsi que les directeurs se serrèrent la main en se félicitant.

Benoit Roussel prit enfin la parole.

\- Nous avons désormais notre Championne : Anna Morel-Kebede. Veuillez-vous approcher, s'il vous plaît !

La métisse se dirigea vers la table du jury où le présentateur se trouvait. Elle tenait toujours à la main la Coupe de Feu.

\- Nous vous félicitons pour cette magnifique victoire ! s'exclama Benoit Roussel. Vous avez réussi à nous prouver que vous étiez une sorcière émérite de tout premier ordre ! M. Ivanoff, avez-vous quelques mots à ajouter ?

Le président du jury vint se tenir à côté de la Championne. Il se lança un Sonorus.

\- Bravo Miss Morel-Kebede ! Vous méritez amplement votre titre de Championne du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Toutes mes félicitations ! Je souhaiterais en profiter pour remercier toutes les personnes qui se sont impliquées dans l'organisation de cet événement. Grâce à elles, nous n'avons rencontré aucun problème. Et nous allons certainement réorganiser une nouvelle édition dans les années à venir. Enfin, j'aimerais féliciter tous les élèves et enseignants qui ont encouragé et aidé nos trois Champions.

Il fit une pause, laissant les applaudissements se tarirent.

\- Je vous invite maintenant à revenir à l'école de Beauxbatôns via des portoloins de groupe afin de fêter dignement la fin du Tournoi. Un buffet vous attend dans les jardins. Au plaisir de vous y voir !

Le public applaudit une dernière fois et descendit enfin des estrades pour pouvoir féliciter tous les Champions.

Sarah se jeta dans les bras de Jenna dès qu'elle le put. Elle la félicita chaleureusement. La jeune fille semblait extrêmement fatiguée. Ses joues étaient encore barbouillées de terre ou de suie et ses traits étaient tirés. Néanmoins, elle était soulagée. L'enseignante la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras et laissa la place à d'autres personnes.

Elle recula et chercha du regard Severus. Ce dernier discutait avec Alban Giraud. Elle se demanda si elle pouvait se permettre de les déranger. Elle réfléchit quelques instants, puis, haussa les épaules. Elle avait tout à fait le droit d'aller discuter avec eux.

Elle s'approcha d'eux en leur lançant un grand sourire.

\- Félicitations, Alban ! lança Sarah à l'attention du professeur de Duels.

\- Merci ! Mes félicitations à vous aussi !

\- Je n'ai rien fait !

\- Oh si, j'imagine que vous avez soutenu votre Championne en grande professionnelle que vous êtes.

\- Je n'ai fait que mon travail. Vous devriez plutôt féliciter Severus. Il a bien plus aidé Jenna que moi en lui donnant des cours intensifs de DCFM et de duels.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas de ce cher Severus.

Le professeur en question était particulièrement silencieux.

\- Au fait, je n'ai jamais su comment vous vous connaissiez ! lança brusquement Sarah, en jetant un sourire en coin à son amant.

\- Severus ne vous a pas raconté ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas eu ce plaisir !

\- Alors, c'était il y a 12 ans…

\- Nous devons partir, les coupa brusquement le professeur de DCFM.

Sarah le dévisagea. Elle n'était pas dupe, il avait interrompu leur conversation à dessein. Pourquoi ne voulait-il jamais parler de sa vie privée ? C'était lassant à force. La jeune femme ne se laissa pas faire et prit carrément le bras d'Alban Giraud alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les portoloins.

\- Vous allez bien me raconter cette histoire pendant le trajet, n'est-ce pas ? lui proposa-t-elle un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Si vous le souhaitez…

Il lança un regard à Severus mais ce dernier s'était renfrogné et les suivait à quelques pas. Il émit un petit rire.

\- Alors, comme je vous le disais, c'était il y a 12 ans…


	30. Severus Rogue, un homme si compliqué

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Comme je vous l'avais promis, voici la suite de cette fic, bien plus tôt que prévu (vu que j'ai terminé le chapitre 31, je peux me permettre de vous publier ce chapitre)._

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 30 - Severus Rogue, un homme si compliqué**

L'école française avait mis les petits plats dans les grands pour le buffet final du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Quand tous les élèves, professeurs, directeurs, jury et autres invités arrivèrent par portoloin dans les magnifiques jardins de Beauxbâtons, ils atterrirent derrière le château où un immense chapiteau avait été érigé. En-dessous, de grandes tables et de quoi s'asseoir avaient été placées. Et au fond, un grand buffet débordait de nourriture. Des elfes de maison habillés avec une tenue en soie bleu ciel à l'effigie de l'école attendaient en ligne patiemment.

Les Champions disparurent et revinrent 30 minutes plus tard, lavés, soignés et habillés dans les uniformes de leur école. Madame Maxime lança alors le début des festivités. Les elfes de maison s'activèrent immédiatement en faisant apparaître dans leurs petites mains des plateaux de coupes de champagne pour les adultes, des bièraubeurres et du cidre sans alcool pour les plus jeunes. Ils se mélangèrent à la foule pour leur proposer de quoi boire.

Sarah, une coupe de champagne à la main, resta à côté d'Alban Giraud qui lui raconta sa rencontre avec Severus lors d'un championnat de Duels. Ils avaient tous deux participé à cet événement en tant qu'arbitre la même année. Ils avaient tout de suite accroché échangeant techniques et astuces et avaient gardé le contact depuis. L'air sarcastique du professeur de DCFM n'avait en tout cas pas rebuté le professeur de Duels. La jeune femme en apprit beaucoup sur Severus. Elle ne connaissait quasiment rien de sa vie, alors, toutes nouvelles informations étaient bienvenues.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers l'objet de leurs discussions qui se tenait à quelques pas d'eux, écoutant attentivement tout ce que pouvait dire Alban. Sarah voyait bien sur son visage qu'il était particulièrement irrité mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Sa grande curiosité avait pris le dessus et elle posa de nombreuses questions sur son caractère et sa façon d'être au professeur français qui fut ravi de lui répondre, en lançant quelques regards surpris à Severus. Il avait l'air d'apprécier la situation.

Au bout d'une heure, ils furent cependant interrompus par un cri strident. Tous les convives se tournèrent vers le bruit. De là où elle était, Sarah ne voyait pas ce qui s'était passé.

\- Je vais aller voir, lui dit simplement Alban.

Le professeur de Duels se fraya un chemin parmi les invités et les élèves.

\- Alors, tu t'amuses ? lui chuchota Severus d'un air caustique.

Il s'était approché d'elle furtivement et ne se tenait qu'un à pas d'elle. Sarah ne put que sursauter quand elle avait senti son souffle chaud dans son cou. Néanmoins, elle se reprit rapidement et lui lança un regard moqueur.

\- Oui, parfaitement, Alban est un homme exquis !

\- Certes…

\- J'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur toi !

\- Si tu m'avais posé ces questions, je t'aurais répondu !

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant, tu ne te dévoiles jamais. Tu ne parles jamais de ton passé !

\- Cela dépend de tes questions, cela va sans dire !

\- Tu vois ! Tu fais tant de mystères sur toi !

\- En tout cas, concernant Alban, j'aurais pu t'en parler.

\- C'est facile pour toi de me dire cela maintenant. Je ne sais jamais quelle question je peux ou ne peux te poser. Tu es une personne énigmatique. Parfois, je ne te comprends pas !

Severus se raidit. Ils avaient parlé à voix basse sans que personne ne les entende mais le professeur était presque tenté de lancer un Assurdiato afin d'approfondir cette discussion qui ne lui plaisait pas. Néanmoins, il n'en fit rien. Ce n'était pas le lieu ni le moment d'avoir ce type de conversations. D'ailleurs, Alban revenait déjà.

\- Alors ? demanda Sarah.

\- C'est une de nos élèves, elle semble avoir mangé quelque chose qui a les mêmes effets que le sort de Furonculose.

Le professeur français semblait ennuyé. Sarah eut un mauvais pressentiment. Elle vit une jeune fille blonde rompre les rangs, qui gémissait en lançant des petits cris aigus. Elle était accompagnée de quelques amies ainsi que de la guérisseuse de Beauxbâtons qui l'emmenait à l'infirmerie. La moitié de son visage était remplie de cloques immondes à regarder.

L'enseignante chercha du regard Emma. Cette dernière chuchotait quelques mots à son amie Mary. Elle était également accompagnée de son petit ami français. Sarah fronça les sourcils. Elle était sûre que l'élève de Poudlard y était pour quelque chose. D'ailleurs, celle-ci releva la tête et posa son regard sur celui de sa professeure. Cette dernière vit briller une petite lueur de connivence dans ses yeux. Sarah sut immédiatement que l'élève française n'était pas étrangère aux bonbons qu'avait mangé Emma. Alors, cette dernière s'était vengée.

Sarah haussa juste les épaules et fit comme si elle n'était au courant de rien. Il était préférable de ne pas s'impliquer dans cette histoire. Bien sûr, elle était certaine que les cloques ne resteraient pas sur le visage de la pauvre victime. Une potion anti-furonculose suffisait et le tour était joué ! Mais c'était une bien perfide vengeance et la professeure espéra juste que cela ne retombe pas sur son élève.

Le buffet dura jusque tard dans la journée. La professeure de Potions en profita pour aller voir Hermione qui s'était installée seule sur une table.

\- Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Je vais bien. Je suis bien contente que le Tournoi soit terminé. J'ai hâte de revenir en Grande-Bretagne, lui répondit la jeune femme.

Hermione soupira. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux.

\- Malgré tout, cela me fera un peu de peine de vous quitter ! Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, c'était un peu comme mon bébé. Je suis sur ce projet depuis plus de deux ans !

\- Oui, j'imagine !

\- Je ne t'ai pas dit mais je vais être transférée au Département de la Justice en janvier prochain.

\- Mais c'est fantastique !

\- En effet ! J'attendais ce moment avec impatience !

\- C'est certainement grâce à la réussite du Tournoi ! Tu as su leur démontrer que tu étais une employée compétente, sur qui le Ministère pouvait compter !

\- Peut-être !

La jeune femme soupira à nouveau. Elle semblait vraiment fatiguée.

\- Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir te focaliser sur ton mariage !

Hermione fit la grimace.

\- Et cela n'a pas vraiment l'air de te plaire, continua Sarah, une pointe de raillerie dans la voix.

\- Non pas vraiment… En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment hâte. Quand je vais rentrer en Grande-Bretagne, ma future belle-mère va me sauter dessus pour les derniers essayages de ma robe, l'organisation de la cérémonie et de la soirée, le placement des tables etc. Cela me fatigue déjà !

\- Oui mais ce sera pour la bonne cause, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, tu as raison.

La jeune femme lança un regard attendri vers son fiancé qui se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres d'elles. Ron était en grande discussion avec Harry et deux autres Aurors.

Toutefois, malgré son air fatigué, Sarah trouva Hermione rayonnante. Elle soupira et jeta un coup d'oeil vers Severus qui discutait avec quelques professeurs de Beauxbâtons dont Rachel Fontaine. Cette dernière gardait ce côté familier qu'elle avait avec le professeur, en lui touchant de temps en temps le bras mais Sarah avait compris que Rachel était une femme tactile… Enfin, tant qu'elle ne se collait pas sa poitrine contre son bras, ça passait.

Elle inspira profondément. Sa relation avec le professeur serait-elle un jour facile ?

La fête continua jusque tard dans la soirée, c'était un vendredi soir. Les élèves, comme les enseignants n'avaient pas envie de se quitter. Ils savaient qu'ils devraient se séparer le lendemain : les délégations de Poudlard et de Durmstrang partiraient de Beauxbâtons après presque 8 mois dans l'école française. Des liens que ce soit entre les élèves et les enseignants avaient été créés.

Mais Sarah avait hâte de rentrer. Maintenant que le Tournoi était terminé, elle avait envie de revenir rapidement en Grande Bretagne. Malheureusement, elle savait que le trajet prendrait plus de 36 heures, comme à l'aller. Et le groupe ne reviendrait sur Poudlard que le dimanche soir, juste à temps pour le dîner.

Le lendemain matin, ils partirent très tôt de Beauxbâtons. Tous les élèves de l'école française et de Durmstrang ainsi que les professeurs, Madame Maxime et le directeur Petroff vinrent les saluer sur le quai de la gare d'Aragnouet sur Charme.

Rachel Fontaine se jeta dans les bras de Sarah et la serra fort contre elle.

\- Vous me manquerez, Sarah ! lui lança-t-elle d'une voix attristée.

\- A moi aussi, répondit-elle d'une voix surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à autant de chaleur de la part de la professeure des Arts Moldus.

\- Et n'hésitez pas à penser à moi si vous rencontrez des amis célibataires de Severus ! S'ils sont aussi sombres, sarcastiques et charmants que lui, je veux faire leur connaissance !

\- Euh...

Elle ne savait pas si elle se moquait d'elle ou pas. Rachel émit un petit rire et lui fit la bise. Elles se promirent de garder contact. Mais Sarah n'était pas sûre de vouloir continuer cette amitié. L'enseignante française était souvent difficile à suivre.

Sarah salua Alban Giraud. L'homme avait été particulièrement sympathique avec elle et elle lui proposa de venir la voir avec sa femme en séjour que ce soit en Écosse ou aux Etats-Unis.

\- Merci, Sarah. Ce n'est pas dans mes projets immédiats mais si vous m'invitez à votre mariage avec Severus, je viendrai sur le champ ! lui chuchota-t-il un air de connivence dans le regard.

La professeure de Potions rougit brusquement. Comment Alban pouvait-il être au courant ? Les gens pouvaient lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, certes… mais à ce point ?

\- Non… mais… non, non… nous… n'avons… pas… balbutia-t-elle.

Devant l'air gêné de Sarah, il éclata de rire.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je garderai votre secret ! Mais ma proposition tient ! Je veux absolument être invité à votre mariage ! N'avez-vous pas scellé vos cœurs ici à Beauxbâtons ?

\- Nous n'avons pas ce genre de relations...

Sarah avait dit ses mots, la mine assombrie. Alban devint un peu plus sérieux et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Severus est une personne énigmatique mais ne perdez pas espoir ! C'est un homme qui cache ce qu'il pense mais il n'en pense pas moins. Ayez confiance ! Et soyez patiente !

\- J'aimerais être aussi optimiste que vous...

Il lui lança un dernier sourire, lui fit la bise et la laissa avec ses doutes.

Se marier avec Severus ? Elle n'avait jamais envisagé leur relation de cette manière. Elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments et c'était déjà beaucoup pour elle. Malheureusement, elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il en était pour lui. Il ne lui avait pas répondu et elle était certaine qu'il ne lui répondrait jamais si elle ne le forçait pas un peu. Son ventre se noua. Elle appréhendait ce moment.

Sarah, plongée dans ses pensées, n'entendit pas le raclement de gorge derrière elle.

\- Sarah ? demanda une voix avec un fort accent nordique.

Elle se retourna vivement et se retrouva face à Ian Karadic. L'enseignant de Durmstrang lui souriait montrant ses belles dents blanches bien alignées.

\- Oh, Ian ! Bonjour !

\- Bonjour ! Je souhaitais vous dire au revoir ! dit-il de sa voix grave.

\- Merci !

\- C'était un plaisir de vous connaître !

\- De même !

\- Vous savez, Sarah, je réitère ce que je vous ai dit, il y a quelques mois !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Vous seriez une professeure de Potions parfaite pour Durmstrang !

\- Ian, vous savez bien que ce n'est pas possible.

\- En effet… je sais où se trouve votre cœur…

Le professeur brun aux yeux bleus d'acier pivota et lança un regard vers Severus qui faisait ses adieux à son ami Alban. Sarah se sentit embarrassée. Tout le monde était-il donc au courant de sa relation avec le professeur ?

\- Néanmoins… hum… si un jour, vous avez envie de… changer… eh bien, nous vous accueillerons avec grand plaisir à Durmstrang !

\- C'est gentil ! Merci !

Elle prit le professeur dans ses bras pour le saluer. Ils se séparèrent et se dirent au revoir.

Sarah le regarda partir en soupirant. Elle était certaine d'une chose : si elle n'avait pas aimé Severus, elle serait tombée amoureuse du professeur de Durmstrang. Il était franc, naturel, agréable et très bel homme. Mais son cœur était déjà pris. Dommage pour lui.

L'enseignante lança un regard vers toutes les personnes qui se saluaient. C'était au tour de Rachel de faire ses adieux à Severus. Elle s'était littéralement jetée dans ses bras tout en lançant un regard narquois à Sarah. Celle-ci se raidit mais se détendit en voyant le professeur la repousser doucement mais fermement. Elle voyait qu'il réprimandait la professeure française et cette dernière faisait la moue, en montrant ainsi son désaccord.

_Bien fait pour toi, Rachel ! _ne put s'empêcher de penser Sarah. Oui, Sarah était devenue rancunière.

L'enseignante vit aussi Emma qui pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras de son petit-ami français. Elle se demanda si le jeune homme, un beau garçon de 18 ans, était au cœur de la querelle de la jeune fille et de l'élève française. Certainement puisqu'elle vit à quelques mètres un groupe de françaises les regarder avec une forte animosité. Une des filles portait un foulard autour de son visage couvrant visiblement ses furoncles qui n'étaient pas encore partis.

_Ah, ces jeunes…_

Sarah se sentit vieille en pensant ainsi. Mais voilà, elle avait presque 30 ans, elle était loin de ces amourettes de jeunesse. Bon, sa vie amoureuse était loin d'être mieux. Finalement, elle préféra faire taire la petite voix narquoise dans sa tête...

La délégation de Poudlard monta enfin dans le Poudlard Express et salua une dernière fois les français ainsi que la délégation de Durmstrang par les fenêtres grandes ouvertes du train. Cinq minutes plus tard, le train démarra et ils s'installèrent tous dans leurs compartiments respectifs : les élèves dans la voiture qui leur servait de salle commune, les professeurs et Minerva dans leur salle des professeurs.

Sarah en profita pour aller vérifier le wagon des Sombrals. Tout semblait en ordre. La Sombral femelle qui attendait un petit se portait à merveille. Elle s'ébroua quand elle vit l'enseignante et se rapprocha d'elle pour se laisser caresser. Muskogee accourut également vers elle. Elle le prit dans ses bras en lui chuchotant des mots d'apaisement.

Elle retourna dans la voiture des cabines. Quand elle arriva au niveau de sa propre chambre, elle hésita quelques instants. Avait-elle réellement envie d'aller dans la salle des professeurs ? Elle ne savait toujours pas comment réagir en la présence de Severus. De plus, elle était certaine que Minerva et Aurora ne la mettraient pas à l'aise. Elle réfléchit encore un moment, puis prit son courage à deux mains et alla dans la cabine des professeurs.

Seulement, elle n'y trouva que Severus. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte et le regarda, surprise. Il releva la tête de son livre et l'observa en haussant un sourcil.

\- Où sont Minerva et Aurora ? lui demanda-t-elle n'osant pas entrer.

\- Elles sont dans leur chambre. Je pense qu'elles se reposent.

Il replongea dans son bouquin sans faire attention à elle. Sarah se sentit de plus en plus gênée. C'était finalement la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec lui depuis deux mois, depuis qu'elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Ils avaient ensuite été forcés de ne plus se voir. Et elle devait se l'avouer : Severus avait été particulièrement zélé dans cette tâche, au plus grand déplaisir de Sarah. Elle voulait attendre leur retour à Poudlard avant de discuter de leur relation mais finalement, cela la rongeait de l'intérieur, elle avait besoin de savoir.

Elle inspira profondément, puis entra dans la cabine et referma la porte derrière elle.

Sans lui demander son avis, elle lança un Assurdatio et s'installa en face de Severus. Ce dernier la regarda, en haussant les sourcils. Mais devant le regard insistant de l'enseignante, il reposa son livre sur le siège d'à côté.

\- Peut-on discuter ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux attendre notre retour à l'école ?

\- Non, je ne peux plus attendre.

La voix de Sarah était sans appel ce qui étonna encore plus Severus. Il s'assit un peu plus sur son siège et croisa ses jambes. Il lança un sort supplémentaire autour de la pièce.

\- Pour éviter que des personnes viennent nous déranger dans la cabine malgré ton sort de protection.

Puis, il resta silencieux, attendant que Sarah parle. Celle-ci prit son courage à deux mains en inspirant profondément, puis l'observa dans les yeux.

\- Severus, j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites depuis deux mois.

\- Je ne t'évite pas, nous avons décidé d'un commun accord de ne plus nous voir le reste de notre séjour à Beauxbâtons.

\- Certes, mais pourquoi être aussi sérieux ?

\- Car il le fallait, c'est tout.

\- Vraiment, c'est tout ?

Elle le dévisagea. Son cœur battait à un rythme effréné dans sa poitrine. Elle savait qu'elle se dirigeait vers un chemin dangereux. Mais voilà… elle avait besoin de savoir…

Severus plissa les yeux mais ne dit rien. Il semblait peu enclin à lui répondre.

\- Je pense que tu m'évites réellement, même si tu dis le contraire, continua Sarah. Tu te dérobes depuis que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. Je sais que tu n'étais pas prêt pour cette affirmation.

La jeune femme souffla : elle avait du mal à parler tellement sa gorge était nouée. Ses mains, posées sur ses cuisses, tremblaient. Elle les serra, les intimant à se calmer.

\- Mais je ne retirerai pas ce que je t'ai dit.

Elle releva la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Je t'aime.

Severus resta silencieux. Mais elle sentit qu'il s'était crispé. Son dos était particulièrement raide.

\- Je t'aime depuis longtemps, continua-t-elle. Depuis la première fois que je t'ai rencontré à Poudlard, je ne cesse de penser à toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai tout de suite ressenti de l'attirance pour toi. Je suis passée par beaucoup de phases… A certains moments, je te détestais, surtout quand tu me parlais d'une façon abjecte… oui… tu as souvent été désagréable avec moi. Pourtant, j'ai continué à avoir des sentiments pour toi. J'ai bien failli les abandonner après ma mésaventure dans la Forêt Interdite et l'histoire des Centaures, l'été dernier. Mais voilà… tu as cherché des Oiseaux-éléphants pour moi. Pourquoi avais-tu réagi ainsi ? Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que peut-être, tu nourrissais toi aussi des sentiments pour moi. Après cette aventure, c'était trop tard… je suis tombée totalement amoureuse de toi…

Elle respira par petites bouffées. Le silence de Severus était insoutenable. Pourtant, elle continua. Peut-être qu'elle en faisait trop. Elle avait peut-être l'air pathétique en lui avouant ainsi ses sentiments… mais elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il était trop tard.

\- Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers était une chance pour moi de me rapprocher de toi. Malheureusement, cela ne s'est pas passé comme je le voulais. Tu étais si distant et si énigmatique par moments… Je ne comprenais pas ta façon d'agir. J'avais l'impression que dès que tu faisais un pas vers moi, tu reculais, mais tu revenais et le manège recommençait. J'ai été plusieurs fois perdue. Et puis, bien sûr, il y a eu Olivier Morteau et Ian. Pour le premier, très clairement, je m'en suis méfiée dès le début mais… je sais que je suis trop gentille avec les gens… je voulais lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Il s'est avéré être un contrebandier. Et grâce à toi, nous avons pu l'arrêter. Je t'en remercie infiniment ! S'il était arrivé quelque chose à Muskogee ou à un seul des Sombrals, je m'en serais voulue toute ma vie. Pour Ian… c'était différent. Mais je n'avais aucun sentiment pour lui…

Elle le regarda la gorge toujours nouée.

\- Et ce baiser que tu m'as donnée… c'était inespéré. J'ai cru défaillir sur place. Tu as comblé toutes mes espérances. Pourquoi m'embrasser si tu ne m'aimais pas un peu ? A ce moment-là, je n'ai pas voulu réfléchir aux conséquences. Je voulais juste profiter de nos moments. Mais j'ai bien vite compris que tu avais du mal à parler de notre relation. Je pense que tu hésitais… Même encore maintenant… Je ne sais pas si tu m'aimes. Peut-être que non au fond… En fait, je veux juste savoir ce que tu souhaites pour nous deux. Allons-nous continuer une relation simplement charnelle ? As-tu envie de plus ? Tu n'as peut-être pas de sentiments pour moi mais cela évoluera-t-il ? J'ai besoin de savoir… le fait de ne pas savoir me ronge.

Sarah s'arrêta enfin de parler et attendit, tremblante.

Severus resta encore figé pendant plusieurs minutes. Il semblait mener un combat intérieur. Finalement, il prit la parole.

\- Tu as raison, dit-il d'une voix grave. Je t'ai certainement évitée pendant ces quelques semaines. En fin de compte, cela m'arrangeait qu'on ne se voie plus pour un temps. Cela m'a permis de réfléchir à nous deux, de penser plus objectivement. Sarah… pour être honnête... je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu m'as particulièrement irritée quand j'ai fait ta rencontre. Tu étais extrêmement curieuse et maladroite. J'ai en horreur ces traits de caractère. Pourtant, plus je te découvrais, plus tu me surprenais, tu avais bien plus de ressources qu'à première vue. Je me suis beaucoup emporté contre toi… Souvent à tort et je m'en excuse. J'avais une mauvaise opinion de toi car je m'étais fait une idée sur la personne que tu étais. J'ai changé d'avis au fur et à mesure. Et puis… je n'étais pas dupe… Je sentais bien que tu étais anormalement intéressé par moi.

Il renifla.

\- Je ne comprends pas très bien ton attirance pour moi. Je suis flatté que tu m'avoues tes sentiments mais finalement, je ne sais pas ce qui t'attire chez moi. Je ne suis pas un homme agréable, je ne fais rien pour. Et je n'ai pas envie d'être proche de qui que ce soit… Et je suis loin d'être un homme bien…

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? l'interrompit brusquement Sarah. Tu es quelqu'un de fantastique. Tu es un sorcier doué, intelligent, objectif et compétent. Je peux te faire confiance.

Severus inspira en fermant les yeux. Il semblait envahi de doutes.

\- Non, tu ne me connais pas, Sarah. Tout ce que tu vois, c'est ce que je veux bien montrer aux yeux de tous. Mais non, je ne suis pas un homme bien. Tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai fait.

\- Si tu parles de ton passé de Mangemort, je suis au courant. Je sais ce que tu as dû faire.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas, c'était bien plus que ça… J'ai dû faire des choses que je regrette amèrement aujourd'hui.

\- Oui, tu as dû les faire car tu y étais obligé !

\- Pas tout le temps ! Pas au début en tout cas !

\- On peut tous faire des erreurs !

\- Mes erreurs sont impardonnables !

Sarah le dévisagea. Le visage de Severus s'était durci.

\- Cela m'est égal, dit-elle subitement. C'est le passé. Tu n'es plus l'homme que tu étais.

\- Tu n'en sais rien ! répondit-il d'une voix acerbe.

\- Alors, raconte-moi ! le supplia-t-elle.

Elle se redressa sur son siège : elle avait envie de s'approcher de lui, de lui tenir les mains, de lui faire comprendre à quel point elle se moquait de son passé. Ce qui lui importait, c'était l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui.

\- Non ! dit-il d'une voix ferme.

Sarah le regarda désemparée. _Non ? _Que voulait-il dire par là ?

\- Non ? répéta-t-elle à voix haute, indécise.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Nous n'aurions pas dû nous embrasser… être plus que de simples collègues était une erreur.

\- Comment ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça d'un coup ?

\- Car c'est vrai. Nous n'aurions jamais dû…

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Je ne suis pas un homme pour toi, Sarah ! répliqua-t-il d'une voix qui n'acceptait aucune réplique. Toi, tu es une femme lumineuse qui a besoin d'être aimée, d'être chérie. Je ne pourrai jamais te donner ce que tu recherches.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

La voix de Sarah était légèrement tremblotante. Ses mains étaient moites. Ses yeux devinrent brusquement humides. La situation lui échappait. Qu'insinuait Severus ? Qu'il ne voulait plus être avec elle ? Que c'était terminé entre eux ?

Elle lui lança d'une voix désespérée :

\- Tu es l'homme que je désire. Je ne veux personne d'autre. Tu me plais comme tu es !

Elle se maudit d'avoir parlé de façon plus aiguë… elle semblait pitoyable.

\- Tu n'aimes qu'une illusion…

\- Non, pas du tout…

\- Tu ne sais vraiment rien.

Severus inspira profondément. Sa décision semblait inflexible.

Alors, Sarah lança sa dernière carte. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû prononcer ce nom mais à ce moment-là, elle était au désespoir. Elle ne voulait pas que sa relation avec Severus se termine ainsi alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas essayé d'être ensemble, de se comprendre.

\- Si tu parles de Lily, la mère de Harry, je suis au courant !

Severus la regarda, interloqué. Ses yeux qui exprimaient une grande lassitude deux secondes auparavant devinrent subitement noirs. Sarah sut immédiatement qu'elle avait fait une erreur.

\- Que sais-tu de Lily ? lui balança-t-il d'une voix agressive.

La jeune femme en eut la chair de poule. Son sang se glaça. Elle blêmit.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu l'avais aimé pendant longtemps et…

\- TAIS-TOI !

Sarah fut choquée par la brutalité de sa dernière phrase. Jamais Severus ne lui avait parlé de cette manière. Il la dévisagea un air meurtrier dans le regard. Elle eut le bon sens de se taire. De toute façon, elle était sans voix. Elle ne pouvait plus parler. Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux pendant une minute.

Le regard de Severus devint glacial. Sarah se sentit de plus en plus mal. Son cœur manqua plusieurs battements. Qu'avait-elle dit ?

\- Ne prononce plus jamais ce nom en ma présence, as-tu compris ?

Les yeux de Sarah redevinrent humides. Mais elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Elle déglutit juste, sentant une boule lui nouer la gorge.

\- Euh… oui…

Le regard de Severus resta noir encore pendant un temps.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble, dit-il cette fois d'une voix sans appel en la regardant toujours bien dans les yeux.

Sarah se liquéfiait à mesure qu'il lui parlait.

\- C'était une erreur. Peu importe ce que tu diras ou tu tenteras de faire. C'est terminé entre nous... si bien sûr, ce que nous avons vécu était réellement une relation.

Il la regarda une dernière fois, puis se leva en prenant son livre posé à côté.

\- Je suis désolé, Sarah ! dit-il finalement.

Et il sortit de la cabine.

Sarah resta figée sur son siège pendant de longues minutes. Son cerveau était vide de toutes pensées. Elle ne respirait plus… Son cœur lui faisait mal, son ventre était noué, sa gorge était sèche, son pouls battait fort dans ses tempes, son sang s'était glacé.

Puis, brusquement, comme si elle comprenait enfin ce qui venait de se passer, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

* * *

_Je pense que vous êtes tous en train de sortir vos poupées vaudou pour me faire subir vos pires tortures. Je suis vraiment désolée... Mais voilà, ce chapitre était déjà prévu depuis bien longtemps... Vous pensiez peut-être que la vie serait un long fleuve tranquille pour nos deux tourtereaux ? Eh bien non..._

_A très vite pour le prochain chapitre !_


	31. De retour chez soi

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici le chapitre tant attendu ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Pour info, j'ai pris quelques libertés sur les effets secondaires de la potion d'Allégresse. Sachez que la version de Sarah est une potion "boostée". J'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas !_

_Très bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 31 - De retour chez soi**

Sarah resta dans sa cabine quasiment pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard. Elle prétexta être souffrante pour ne pas avoir à manger dans le voiture-cantine. Elle ne souhaitait pas se retrouver dans le même compartiment que Severus. Le revoir était bien trop douloureux. Elle ne sortit que de temps à autre pour aller vérifier l'état de santé des Sombrals et leur donner à manger. A ces moments, elle restait longtemps à côté de Muskogee. Celui-ci semblait ressentir sa tristesse et paissait tranquillement, en s'ébrouant de temps en temps pour tenter de lui remonter le moral.

Avec Severus, c'était bel et bien terminé. Ils avaient été à peine ensemble. Cela avait commencé sur les chapeaux de roue, peut-être même un peu trop vite mais Sarah s'était lancée dans cette relation à cœur perdu. Pendant plus d'un an et demi, elle s'était désespérée pour lui. Elle n'avait pas pensé à se protéger émotionnellement et maintenant, elle en payait le prix.

Dans sa chambre, elle s'allongeait simplement sur son lit, repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Elle ne refaisait surface que lorsqu'un elfe de maison venait frapper à sa porte pour lui déposer un plateau repas. Bien sûr, elle ne le voyait jamais. Ces créatures magiques étaient particulièrement discrètes et même dans un espace aussi exigu qu'un train, Sarah n'en avait rencontré aucun pendant 8 mois.

Quand enfin le Poudlard Express fut presque arrivé à destination, elle se doucha et rangea toutes ses affaires. Elle avait apporté peu de choses et cela ne lui prit que très peu de temps. Elle se regarda dans le minuscule miroir de sa salle de bain et tenta de sourire. En vain. Elle allait devoir faire plus d'efforts. Elle savait que toute l'école serait à la gare de Pré-au-Lard pour les accueillir. Cette pensée la stressa. Comment allait-elle réagir en voyant les sourires heureux de ses amis ? Elle avait peur de s'effondrer dans les bras de Carolyn.

Elle fouilla alors dans une partie de sa valise en peau de dragon et en sortit une petite fiole. Elle regarda la substance violette à l'intérieur d'un air dubitatif pendant plusieurs secondes. Sarah ne prenait jamais de potion d'Allégresse de sa propre concoction car les effets secondaires pouvaient être assez violents par rapport à la version officielle. Elle serait bien sûr plus euphorique qu'à l'accoutumée et se sentirait artificiellement mieux. Mais elle savait que ce serait mauvais pour son corps. Elle ressentirait une très grande fatigue quelques heures plus tard ainsi qu'une déprime encore plus profonde. Pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter ses amis sans prendre quoi que ce soit. Elle en avait grandement besoin. Elle le regretterait plus tard mais s'en moquait.

Elle soupira, ouvrit la fiole et la but d'une traite. Les premiers effets se firent sentir presque immédiatement : elle était moins fatiguée, son esprit était moins embrumé et plus léger comme si elle flottait sur un petit nuage. Et brusquement, elle se demanda pourquoi elle se sentait mal quelques secondes auparavant. Certes, elle n'était plus avec Severus mais ce n'était pas la fin du monde, n'est-ce pas ? Une petite voix interne tira une sonnette d'alarme dans son esprit mais Sarah la balaya rapidement. Elle se sentait bien mieux.

Elle inspira profondément, puis sortit de sa chambre pour aller retrouver les autres professeurs dans leur salle de repos commune. Elle y trouva Minerva, Aurora et Severus. La directrice releva la tête vers Sarah et lui sourit.

\- Comment allez-vous, Sarah ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Je vais très bien, merci, Minerva ! répondit l'enseignante d'une voix particulièrement réjouie. Je me suis sentie mal pendant deux jours mais je vais beaucoup mieux ! Ne vous inquiétez pas !

\- Je suis heureuse de vous l'entendre dire !

Sarah lui rendit un large sourire. Un coin de sa tête repéra le froncement de sourcils de Severus mais elle le balaya instantanément.

\- Dans combien de temps arriverons-nous ?

\- Une demi-heure, je pense, répondit la directrice.

\- J'ai tellement hâte de revenir à Poudlard !

\- Oui, moi aussi, je vous avoue. Ces huit mois à Beauxbâtons étaient particulièrement intenses, entre le tournoi, les entraînements de Jenna, les cours pour les élèves restants, les dîners officiels et j'en passe.

En effet, Minerva n'avait pas chômé. Sarah lui lança un regard compatissant, puis se tourna vers Aurora qui lisait la Gazette du Sorcier dont la Une couvrait largement le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. L'enseignante tenta de lire mais les mots se brouillaient dans sa tête. Non, la potion d'Allégresse ne rendait pas la personne plus alerte, cela allait sans dire.

\- Je l'ai terminé, lui dit subitement Aurora. Je peux vous le passer si vous le souhaitez.

Sarah haussa un sourcil, la professeure d'Astronomie ne lui parlait jamais. Elle en profita pour lui sourire et accepta sa proposition. Elle n'avait pas envie de lire mais c'était mieux que de rester sans rien faire. Une activité ne lui ferait pas de mal car elle ne tenait déjà plus en place.

L'enseignante tenta de lire le journal mais sa tête n'imprimait aucun mot. En tout cas, elle avait l'air de donner le change car personne ne vint la déranger pendant les vingt minutes qui lui restaient avant l'arrivée à la gare.

Soudain, le train ralentit. Ils arrivaient enfin à Pré-au-Lard. Sarah se leva, prit sa valise et sortit la première de la cabine. Elle avait hâte de revoir ses amis. Elle ne pensait plus du tout à sa peine et de manière énergique, demanda à tous les élèves de se préparer pour sortir dès qu'elle arriva dans leur voiture. Les étudiants étaient quasiment prêts. Ils étaient tous aussi impatients qu'elle de rentrer à Poudlard.

Sarah trouva Jenna, assise seule dans la Salle Commune. La jeune fille semblait légèrement stressée.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il ? lui demanda la professeure d'un air joyeux.

\- Je ne me sens pas très bien !

\- Comment ça ?

L'enseignante s'assit à côté d'elle. La Championne soupira.

\- J'appréhende un peu de les revoir tous.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Car je n'ai pas gagné… Ils avaient tous tellement d'attente !

\- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, dit Sarah en chassant rapidement ses doutes. Vous avez perdu, certes, mais vous restez la Championne de Poudlard. Vous n'avez pas à rougir de vos exploits pendant tout le Tournoi. Vous nous avez tous démontré que vous étiez une sorcière hors pair ! Pensez à ce que vous pourrez faire par la suite !

L'enseignante était anormalement euphorique mais Jenna ne s'en rendit pas compte.

\- Vous avez peut-être raison !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Chassez vite vos doutes et profitez !

Sarah lui serra la main et sortit du compartiment.

Le train s'arrêta enfin à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Des cris et des sifflements se firent entendre. Quand la professeure de Potions regarda par l'une des fenêtres, elle vit une foule d'élèves qui les accueillaient. Elle soupira. Elle se sentait bien mais une petite partie de son cerveau lui rappelait encore qu'elle était déprimée. Néanmoins, elle ne ressentait aucune douleur, pas de cœur qui se tord, ni de ventre qui se noue. Aucune larme ne montait également à ses yeux.

La jeune femme laissa sortir les élèves en premier. Ils furent happés par la foule d'élèves. Quand ce fut son tour de mettre un pied dehors, Sarah fut rapidement entourée d'adolescents qui lui disaient bonjour, qui lui demandaient comment elle allait, qui lui montraient leur enthousiasme de la revoir. L'enseignante éclata de rire et répondit à tous ses étudiants avec un grand sourire.

Elle se dégagea d'eux pour tomber dans les bras de Carolyn qui s'était mise en retrait avec le reste des professeurs. Elle salua chaleureusement George, Anthony et Hagrid. Elle prit même dans ses bras Lucy Goldstein, la jeune professeure de Runes, et officiellement petite amie du professeur de Métamorphoses. Elle en profita également pour serrer la main des autres professeurs, Filius, Pomona, Septima, Horace qui l'avait remplacée pendant toute cette année etc.

\- Tu nous as tellement manqué, lui lança Carolyn en la prenant par le bras tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient lentement vers le château.

\- Et moi donc ! Je me demande comment j'ai pu survivre toute une année sans vous !

\- Nous aussi, c'est la question qu'on se posait tous les jours !

\- Oh, t'exagères, je sais me débrouiller toute seule !

Carolyn lui lança un regard dubitatif, un sourire sur les lèvres. Sarah, réussir à se débrouiller toute seule ?

\- En tout cas, bravo ! Cela a dû être vraiment fatigant !

\- Oui, parfois ! Mais honnêtement, ça a été !

\- Bon, il va falloir que tu nous racontes tout ! On a prévu une soirée demain soir à la maison, exclusivement pour ça !

\- Comment ? Demain soir ? Mais on sera en pleine semaine !

\- On s'en moque ! Tu vas devoir nous raconter ton séjour de A à Z. J'ai invité Georges, Anthony et Lucy ! On mangera dans le jardin !

\- Oh… d'accord, si vous y tenez !

\- Bien sûr que oui !

La professeure d'Études de Moldus se rapprocha de Sarah et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Et dois-je inviter ton prince charmant ?

Sarah garda le sourire qu'elle avait plaqué sur son visage depuis près d'une heure.

\- Non, il ne vaut mieux pas, lui dit-elle d'une voix nonchalante.

\- Ah bon, pourquoi ? D'après tes derniers courriers, il me semblait que vous étiez un peu plus proches tous les deux !

\- Oh, mais ce n'est plus le cas !

Carolyn regarda Sarah bizarrement. La professeure de Potions était d'une humeur particulièrement réjouie alors qu'elle n'était plus avec Severus.

\- Arrête de me lancer un tel regard, Carolyn ! On dirait que tu as vu une Acromentule !

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton légèrement alarmé.

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Sarah d'être aussi désinvolte, surtout si cela concernait l'homme qu'elle aimait. Sarah éclata de rire, ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille à son amie.

\- Mais tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas ! Allez, parlons d'autres choses ! Je vais te raconter en exclusivité ma visite dans les Bains de Dorres avec le trio, Harry Potter, Hermione et Ron Weasley. Tu vas adorer !

Carolyn resta silencieuse et écouta distraitement son amie parler d'une manière exagérément exaltée. Elle la dévisagea, regardant attentivement les traits de son visage. Elle échangea un long regard avec George qui marchait juste derrière elles et les observait depuis quelques minutes. Lui aussi avait remarqué l'attitude étrange de Sarah.

La professeure d'Études des Moldus fit comme si de rien n'était et continua à parler avec Sarah.

L'américaine fut particulièrement survoltée pendant tout le dîner dans la Grande Salle. Elle parlait sans s'arrêter avec Anthony, son habituel voisin de table, et lui donnait plein de détails sur l'école de Beauxbâtons. Mais son ami avait du mal à la suivre car Sarah était parfois incohérente dans ses explications. Il lui retira plusieurs fois son verre d'alcool de ses mains, le remplaçant plutôt par du jus de fruits. La jeune femme avait commencé par se plaindre mais devant l'insistance de son ami, avait arrêté de discuter et buvait son jus, une moue sur le visage. Cela n'enlevait pourtant rien à sa bonne humeur.

Severus, qui était assis à sa gauche, restait silencieux et lançait de temps en temps des coups d'œil appuyés vers Sarah. Cette dernière l'ignorait totalement. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Ne l'avait-il pas rejetée à peine deux jours auparavant ? A cet instant, elle avait l'impression que leur séparation datait depuis bien plus longtemps, tellement elle s'en contrefichait.

Quand ils finirent de dîner, Sarah se leva.

\- Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à tes appartements, lui dit subitement Anthony, l'air inquiet.

\- Mais non, ce n'est pas nécessaire ! lui lança-t-elle d'une voix réjouie. Je me rappelle encore le chemin !

Elle émit un petit rire.

\- Euh… Je préfère te raccompagner.

\- Non, rentre chez toi ! Va retrouver ton chéri !

\- Je vais la raccompagner, dit brusquement une voix grave derrière elle.

Ils se retournèrent : Severus se tenait face à eux.

\- Que dites-vous ? s'écria Sarah, à moitié hilare.

\- Anthony, laissez-moi avec Sarah, je m'en charge !

\- Mais moi, je vous dis que je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Anthony !

L'alchimiste les dévisagea pendant quelques instants, puis hocha la tête, laissant Severus s'occuper de la professeure de Potions. Sarah le regarda partir à moitié dépitée, à moitié ravie. Elle tourna son regard vers Severus, lui fit un grand sourire et le prit brusquement par le bras. Heureusement, il n'y avait quasiment plus personne dans la Grande Salle, juste deux-trois professeurs qui trainaient et discutaient encore entre eux. Tous les élèves étaient déjà partis pour leurs Salles Communes.

Severus embarqua Sarah avec lui dans les sous-sols de Poudlard. Celle-ci était toujours accrochée à lui. Elle sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas mais elle n'avait pas envie de se poser plus de questions. Elle était toujours d'humeur particulièrement euphorique et n'arrêta pas de lui parler pendant tout le trajet. Le professeur resta silencieux et l'emmena jusque devant sa porte. Sarah sortit ses clés et entra dans son bureau. Sa petite valise était posée à droite de l'entrée.

Prise d'une soudaine lueur de lucidité, elle se tourna vers Severus et lui enjoignit de sortir de chez elle, lui indiquant qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule. Mais il ne se laissa pas faire et accompagna Sarah jusque dans son appartement. Il la fit s'installer sur son canapé puis lui intima de rester tranquille. Il sortit alors et ne revint que dix minutes plus tard.

Sarah ne l'avait bien sûr pas écouté et avait lancé de la musique sur sa vieille platine ensorcelée. Elle avait retiré sa cape et dansait en plein milieu de son salon. Severus soupira en la voyant. Il s'installa à sa table et prépara une potion. Quand le breuvage fut prêt, il leva sa baguette pour éteindre immédiatement la musique. Sarah s'arrêta subitement de danser et le regarda l'air déçu. Il s'approcha d'elle en tenant un mug à la main.

\- Buvez ceci d'une traite ! lui ordonna-t-il.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? lui lança-t-elle l'air soupçonneux.

\- Car cela vous fera du bien.

\- Non, je n'en veux pas !

\- Ne faites pas l'enfant, Sarah et écoutez-moi ! Je sais que vous avez pris une potion d'Allégresse. Je vous ai préparé une potion d'Apaisement, vous vous sentirez tout aussi bien.

\- Hum…

\- Ne me forcez pas à vous la faire boire.

Sarah fit la moue. Elle n'avait pas envie de l'écouter car elle se sentait parfaitement bien. Néanmoins, un éclair de conscience la frappa et elle prit le mug dans ses mains. Elle le regarda pendant quelques secondes en fronçant les sourcils, puis but d'une traite la potion.

Elle se sentit brusquement beaucoup plus calme. Une grande fatigue l'envahit. Severus prit le verre de ses mains et l'accompagna jusque dans sa chambre. Elle se laissa faire quand il la déshabilla. Elle n'était plus qu'en t-shirt et en culotte quand il souleva la couette et lui demanda de s'y installer. Elle s'y glissa et posa sa tête contre son oreiller douillet.

Sarah s'endormit avant même que Severus ne parte de la pièce.

Quand la jeune femme se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle se sentait plutôt bien. Elle n'avait pas dormi la nuit d'avant, complètement désespérée par les paroles du professeur de DCFM. Mais ce matin, elle était reposée et n'avait pas mal à la tête.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, s'étirant doucement. Elle réfléchit quelques instants : elle était dans son lit, dans sa chambre à Poudlard, les draps frais sentaient particulièrement bons. Puis, elle se souvint des deux derniers jours : de sa tristesse, de sa peine, de son désespoir… Elle avait tenté de l'effacer artificiellement pour quelques heures avec une potion d'Allégresse. Puis, Severus l'avait ramenée chez elle et lui avait fait boire une autre potion pour qu'elle s'endorme plus facilement sans ressentir les effets secondaires de sa potion.

Elle resta dans son lit les yeux ouverts, la tête vide. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais la dernière potion qu'elle avait bue faisait encore effet. Elle se sentait comme anesthésiée. Elle soupira.

La jeune femme se leva de son lit et alla prendre un bain.

Cela faisait depuis longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pris de vrais bains et elle décida d'en profiter longuement. Elle n'avait plus aucun cours à Poudlard. C'était la semaine des examens pour tous les élèves et les professeurs de l'école avaient pris le relais. Sarah ne devait rencontrer que Horace deux ou trois fois afin qu'il lui fasse un compte-rendu de l'année. Elle allait enfin pouvoir jouir d'un peu de temps libre pour aller voir ses amis et peut-être passer à Londres pour faire quelques emplettes.

Ensuite, elle resterait jusqu'au banquet final après les examens et partirait deux jours plus tard aux Etats-Unis. Elle reviendrait ensuite avant le 13 août pour le mariage d'Hermione et de Ron.

Dans sa baignoire, son esprit dériva vers Severus. Son cœur se tordit de douleur. Leur rupture officielle était encore trop récente et elle ne savait pas encore comment elle allait pouvoir gérer les semaines qui allaient suivre. Bien sûr, elle serait loin de l'élu de son cœur et il serait certainement plus facile de l'oublier. Pourtant, elle savait que ce ne serait pas chose facile.

Alors qu'ils étaient encore ensemble, elle avait espéré qu'ils passeraient un peu de temps ensemble pendant leurs vacances. Elle comptait aller aux Etats-Unis pour profiter de sa famille mais à son retour en Grande Bretagne, après le mariage, elle avait voulu proposer de rester avec Severus jusqu'au début des cours. Ce n'était désormais plus possible. Son cœur se serra encore plus.

Non, il ne serait pas facile de l'oublier.

Elle sortit de son bain et s'essuya. Il était près de midi et elle décida de se préparer pour aller déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Puis, elle rendrait visite à Horace, ensuite, à Hagrid et enfin, elle avait une soirée de prévue chez Carolyn. Elle était certaine que ses amis avaient remarqué son attitude bizarre de la veille car elle avait bien trop parlé par rapport à son habitude. Elle soupira. Elle allait devoir leur dire la vérité.

Sa journée se passa comme elle l'avait prévu. Horace fut charmant et avait l'air de s'être parfaitement occupé des élèves de potions.

Elle fut ravie de passer un peu de temps avec le garde-chasse qui l'emmena dans l'enclos des Sombrals. Sarah retrouva Muskogee et sa femelle et les prit dans ses bras. Elle sentit immédiatement que les créatures allaient mieux. Ce n'était pas qu'elles se sentaient mal pendant tout leur séjour en France, elle avait veillé à pourvoir à tous leurs besoins mais elle savait qu'elles étaient sensibles à tout changement. Elles se sentaient bien mieux chez elles.

\- Vous avez fait du beau travail avec eux ! lui lança Hagrid dans son dos.

Crockdur jappait et tournait autour de Sarah, un morceau de bois dans sa gueule. Elle éclata de rire, le caressa et lui lança son bâton qu'il alla chercher tambour battant.

\- Vous savez, Hagrid, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose ! Les Sombrals étaient déjà bien éduqués à la base. Tout le mérite vous revient !

\- Mais pas du tout ! Rien qu'en voyant votre si soudaine familiarité avec Muskogee et les Sombrals, je sais que vous vous êtes très bien occupée d'eux !

\- Merci !

Elle lui fit un grand sourire !

\- Je veux absolument que vous me teniez au courant sur la grossesse de la Sombral femelle pendant les vacances !

\- Mais bien sûr !

\- Et je veux assister à son accouchement !

\- Si elle nous le permet ! Vous savez que les Sombrals sont des créatures très discrètes.

\- Je sais bien !

\- Mais Muskogee vous laissera certainement vous approcher de la mère. Il vous apprécie beaucoup !

\- Vous savez, j'ai failli faire une syncope quand Morteau et sa bande de contrebandiers ont tenté de les enlever.

\- Je vous comprends ! Moi-même, quand j'ai appris la nouvelle, j'étais hors de moi ! Ces gens sont sans foi ni loi ! Ils n'ont aucun respect pour les créatures magiques !

\- Non aucun !

Ils s'assirent sur un tronc d'arbre et regardèrent les Sombrals brouter dans la clairière.

Hagrid se racla brusquement la gorge et jeta un coup d'œil vers Sarah. Celle-ci le regarda, surprise. Les joues du garde-chasse s'étaient légèrement rougies.

\- Hum… fit-il.

\- Oui ? demanda Sarah en le dévisageant.

Hagrid n'était jamais gêné à ses côtés. Que lui arrivait-il ?

\- Et… comment va… Olympe ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Qui pouvait bien être Olympe ?

\- Euh… qui ?

\- Vous savez… balbutia Hagrid… Madame Maxime !

\- Oh…

Elle ne savait même pas que le prénom de Madame Maxime était Olympe. Elle savait encore moins que Hagrid la connaissait.

\- Vous connaissez Madame Maxime ? s'écria Sarah, surprise.

\- Oui, nous nous connaissons depuis dix ans, depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

\- Oh…

La jeune femme le regarda. Hagrid était désormais rouge pivoine. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre que le garde-chasse nourrissait des sentiments pour la directrice de Beauxbâtons. Mais cela faisait depuis dix ans ?

\- Vous aimez Madame Maxime, Hagrid ?

\- Oh… euh… hein… c'est compliqué…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Vous voyez… nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble…

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Car elle est directrice de Beauxbâtons et moi, je ne suis qu'un simple garde-chasse.

Hagrid baissa la tête, il semblait gêné par ce qu'il lui avouait.

\- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! Vous êtes quelqu'un de formidable, Hagrid ! Ne vous dénigrez jamais ainsi !

\- Vous êtes gentille, Sarah !

\- Non, je dis la vérité !

\- Il n'y a pas que ça, vous savez. Nous n'avons pas la même position mais surtout, je ne peux pas abandonner mon poste de garde-chasse et de gardien des clés ici à Poudlard. Cette école est ma maison. Et puis, il y a toutes ces créatures que je gère et que j'adore. Enfin… vous savez que mon frère vit dans la Forêt Interdite. Je ne peux pas le quitter.

La jeune femme le regarda pensive. La situation de Hagrid était plus que compliquée. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son métier, sa vie et sa famille pour aller vivre en France. Comme Madame Maxime ne quitterait jamais son poste de directrice de l'école française. Finalement, il existait des histoires d'amour bien plus triste que la sienne. Elle au moins travaillait dans la même école que Severus. S'ils avaient été encore en couple, ils auraient pu se voir tous les jours sans soucis. Elle eut un nouveau pincement au cœur.

Sarah posa une main sur le bras de Hagrid lui montrant ainsi son soutien.

\- J'ai très peu parlé avec Madame Maxime mais elle allait bien d'après ce que j'ai vu. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers s'est déroulé à merveille, notamment grâce à elle. Elle a été d'un très grand professionnalisme pendant tout l'événement. Elle a parfaitement géré l'histoire des Sombrals.

\- Je n'en doute pas ! Olympe est une femme remarquable !

\- En effet !

Ils échangèrent un sourire puis continuèrent à regarder les Sombrals s'amuser dans leur enclos en silence.

Le soir, Sarah se rendit chez son amie Carolyn pour un dîner avec ses amis. Anna et Lena lui sautèrent dessus dès qu'elle mit un pied dans la maison et l'entraînèrent dans le salon pour jouer avec elle. George et Lucy la trouvèrent avec des bigoudis roses dans les cheveux.

\- Charmant ! lança le professeur de Métamorphoses, hilare.

\- Je ne te permets pas, George, s'écria Sarah, à moitié irritée.

\- Tu n'aimes pas notre œuvre, tonton George ? s'exclama Lena de sa petite voix fluette.

\- C'est magnifique, les filles ! Je suis sûre que Sarah adorera sortir ainsi !

Les deux petites firent la danse de la joie, ravies qu'il soit d'accord avec elles. Elles adoraient leur oncle George.

\- Arrêtez de faire les zouaves ! s'écria Carolyn en entrant dans le salon, un plat de toasts à la main. Désolée, Sarah, mais elles étaient surexcitées à l'idée que tu viennes ce soir.

\- Non, ce n'est rien ! répondit la jeune femme en tentant de retirer les bigoudis sur sa tête.

\- Pas touche !

Anna lui avait retiré les mains de ses cheveux et la regarda d'un air qui ne souffrait aucune contestation. Sarah capitula en soupirant et alla s'asseoir sur la véranda ouverte de Carolyn ainsi coiffée. Anthony la trouva dotée de cette coupe de cheveux mais ne fit aucun commentaire même si, à la vue de son sourire large, il n'en pensait pas moins. La jeune femme se rembrunit encore plus.

Elle passa la soirée à leur raconter son voyage en France, l'école de Beauxbâtons, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, les cours sur place, les professeurs français et étrangers et ainsi de suite. Bien sûr, Carolyn lui demanda de nombreux détails sur le professeur Karadic. Une lueur de curiosité était apparue dans ses yeux mais Sarah chassa vite ses spéculations lui disant qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux. Elle raconta la fameuse histoire des Sombrals, sans pour autant dire qu'elle dormait avec Severus cette nuit-là. D'ailleurs, elle ne parla aucunement du professeur de DCFM, évitant délibérément de le mentionner.

Malheureusement, ses amis étaient loin d'être dupes. George frappa dans ses mains alors qu'ils étaient installés dans le jardin et profitaient de la chaleur de ce début d'été.

\- Bon, et si tu nous racontais ce qui s'est passé avec Rogue !

Carolyn leva les yeux au ciel. Son meilleur ami n'était pas connu pour sa subtilité. Elle soupira. Sarah quant à elle se raidit à la mention de l'enseignant. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler de lui. Cela faisait à peine 3 jours qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. C'était bien trop douloureux de raconter ce qui lui était arrivée…

\- Et si on pouvait éviter ? dit-elle simplement.

Elle tenta de paraître la plus neutre possible mais ses amis ne furent pas naïfs. Carolyn parla avant même que George ne fasse une nouvelle gaffe.

\- Oui, bien sûr !

Elle lui pressa la main et passa à un autre sujet au grand dépit du professeur de Métamorphoses. Sarah la remercia mentalement.

Toutefois, quand George, Lucy et Anthony partirent, Carolyn ne laissa pas Sarah sans avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. La professeure de Potions capitula au bout d'une dizaine de questions. Elle voyait bien que son amie n'abandonnerait pas le sujet, maintenant qu'elles étaient seules. En même temps, Carolyn était sa confidente à Poudlard.

Quand Sarah termina son récit, elle soupira. Elle avait réussi à ne pas fondre en larmes bien que sa gorge fût de temps en temps enrouée. La jeune femme avait tenté de parler comme si l'histoire ne la concernait pas.

Carolyn resta silencieuse pendant quelques instants. Finalement, elle releva la tête et prit les mains de Sarah dans les siennes. Celle-ci voulut les retirer immédiatement, elle n'avait pas envie de sa pitié. Mais la prise de son amie était ferme.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, lui dit-elle simplement.

Sarah sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Son cœur déborda d'une profonde tristesse. Finalement, elle fondit en larmes.

L'américaine rentra dans sa famille une semaine plus tard. Elle avait salué ses amis avant de prendre le portoloin qu'elle avait commandé au Ministère. Elle n'alla bien sûr pas dire au revoir Severus qu'elle savait encore dans le château au moment de son départ. Depuis son retour à Poudlard, elle lui avait à peine adressé la parole. Elle ne l'avait même pas remercié pour l'avoir ramenée chez elle le soir de leur retour. Il n'y était pas obligé, elle avait même voulu refuser son aide. S'il avait voulu l'aider, c'était son problème. Elle ne nourrissait pas de rancune envers le professeur mais elle avait envie de le détester. Il l'avait particulièrement blessée. En plus, il l'avait faite attendre pendant des semaines pour lui dire quoi ? Qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble car il avait une vie compliquée ? Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle le trouvait lâche.

Quand Sarah atterrit devant le grand manoir des Turner, elle inspira profondément. Elle dissimulait mal ses sentiments et devait absolument faire en sorte que sa famille, surtout sa grand-mère et ses yeux perçants, ne se doute de rien car elle pouvait être particulièrement intrusive.

Elle retrouva Fiona qui l'accueillit en la prenant dans ses bras. Sarah n'était pas retournée dans sa famille depuis 1 an. Elle n'avait pas pu revenir pendant les fêtes de Noël et sa famille lui avait manqué. Sa grand-mère fut tout aussi accueillante.

La jeune femme dut raconter ses 8 mois en France avec force détails. Les journaux sorciers américains avaient suivi de loin le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et sa famille connaissait déjà les grandes lignes mais voulait avoir tous les détails.

Sarah en profita également pour passer du temps avec sa grand-mère dans son atelier de potions. Benedicte Turner l'avait appelée un matin très tôt pour faire une cueillette d'herbes dans une forêt au nord de la Georgie. Les deux femmes étaient en train de les faire sécher dans l'atelier. Elles travaillaient en silence, concentrée sur leurs tâches : retirer les mauvaises herbes, ne garder que l'essentiel en coupant délicatement les herbes, effeuiller certaines plantes, faire des bouquets et les étendre par le bas. Elles en avaient pour au moins deux jours.

\- Vas-tu enfin me raconter ce qui ne va pas ? lui lança sa grand-mère d'une voix anodine.

Sarah faillit recracher la gorgée d'eau qu'elle était en train d'avaler.

\- Mais que dis-tu ? s'écria-t-elle après s'être essuyée un filet de bave sur le menton.

\- Cela fait dix jours que tu es revenue et je sens que tu te forces.

\- Mais pas du tout !

\- Tu ne peux pas me mentir, ma fille ! Je te connais et t'observe depuis ta naissance ! Et puis, tu sais pertinemment qu'on lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

La jeune femme se renfrogna. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à mieux maîtriser ses émotions.

\- Si d'ailleurs tu avais deux-trois conseils à me donner sur ce sujet…

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu es comme ça, tu ne pourras pas changer ce trait de caractère. Et j'aime ce côté en toi.

\- Oui, parce que ça te permet de savoir ce que je pense sans pratiquer la légilimancie, grogna Sarah.

Sa grand-mère éclata de rire.

\- Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de légilimancie ! Comme si c'était intéressant d'en faire avec Fiona ! Elle est pire que toi ! Ses sentiments sont carrément écrits sur son front. Quand il y avait encore ton grand-père, on s'amusait bien à tenter de lire dans l'autre…

Mrs Turner soupira. Elle parlait rarement de son défunt mari mais Sarah savait qu'elle lui manquait. A elle aussi. Elle toucha le coude de sa grand-mère pour lui apporter son soutien. Cette dernière lui fit un faible un sourire, puis revint sur le sujet qui l'intéressait.

\- Bon, alors, vais-je devoir te tirer les vers du nez ? Te faire boire du Veritaserum ? Ou te menacer ?

La jeune femme ferma les yeux d'exaspération. Malheureusement, à sa grand-mère aussi, elle allait devoir raconter son histoire avec Severus.

Elle inspira profondément et lui narra tout. Comme cela faisait presque trois semaines depuis sa rupture, la douleur était moins grande que quand elle l'avait racontée à Carolyn. Pourtant, sa voix trembla quand elle parla de leur moment dans le train.

Quand elle eut fini, sa grand-mère réfléchit pendant quelques instants. Sarah voyait bien qu'elle faisait la grimace. Elle n'avait pas l'air ravi et ses lèvres fines étaient maintenues serrées.

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? lui lança-t-elle subitement. Ce n'est pas bien grave, c'est terminé maintenant ! N'en parlons plus !

Sa grand-mère n'était malheureusement pas de cet avis.

\- Cet homme, ce professeur Rogue… commença-t-elle. Eh bien, je suis contente que tu ne sois plus avec lui !

\- Comment ? s'exclama Sarah, outrée.

La jeune femme regarda sa grand-mère d'un air indignée. Mrs Turner n'était jamais aussi ferme dans ses paroles. De plus, l'année passée, elle ne lui avait rien dit quand Sarah lui avait avoué ses sentiments pour l'enseignant. Pourquoi ce revirement de situation ?

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça, Grand-mère ?

\- Car même si tu m'as dit que c'était un homme bien, ce n'est pas un homme pour toi !

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- C'est une personne particulièrement désagréable. Tu me l'as confirmé et sa réputation sur cet aspect a dépassé les frontières. Je sais ce qui se dit sur Severus Rogue, le double-espion au cœur de pierre de Poudlard !

\- Il n'a pas un cœur de pierre...

\- Ah oui ?

\- Non…

\- N'est-il pas célibataire depuis… toute sa vie ? Comment peux-tu penser qu'il ferait un bon partenaire de vie ? Et je pense que c'est à raison, il doit avoir un caractère de dragon !

Sarah inspira. Son cœur s'était mis à battre fort dans sa poitrine et son ventre s'était noué. Elle prit le couteau dans sa main droite pour couper une tige mais celle-ci tremblait. Elle le reposa.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, lança-t-elle, à moitié irritée.

\- Et toi non plus !

\- Severus est un homme bien ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il m'a fait de la peine que ça enlève sa valeur. Certes, la manière dont il a rompu avec moi est discutable mais un homme au cœur de pierre ne m'aurait jamais protégée comme il l'a fait quand j'étais en France. Oui, il était parfois maladroit, il n'a pas l'habitude d'être en compagnie d'autres personnes car c'est un éternel solitaire mais c'est un homme en qui j'ai toute ma confiance !

\- Oui, tu as raison mais ce n'est toujours pas un homme pour toi !

\- Mais pourquoi, Grand-mère ?

La jeune femme commençait à s'énerver.

\- Car tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est un homme solitaire qui n'a pas l'habitude d'être avec quelqu'un. C'est une personne sombre, un ancien Mangemort, qui a dû tuer pour survivre…

\- Mais c'était la guerre !

\- Peut-être ! Mais il a été capable de le faire !

\- Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas de remords !

\- Qu'en sais-tu ?

Sarah se tut subitement. Finalement, elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose du passé de Severus. Elle supposait tout ceci mais sa grand-mère avait raison, elle ne savait rien.

\- De plus, il ne fera pas un bon mari, ni un bon père !

La brune renifla.

\- Comme si j'avais envie de me marier et d'avoir des enfants !

\- Oh tu dis ça aujourd'hui, ma chérie, mais tu verras, un jour peut-être en auras-tu l'envie !

\- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux… de toute manière, je ne suis plus avec lui, donc, n'en parlons plus ! Tu dois être contente ?

\- Non, pas particulièrement ! Tout ce que je vois, c'est que ma petite-fille est malheureuse comme les pierres et encore une fois, qui va devoir te consoler ? C'est moi !

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Oh, tu crois que je n'ai jamais compris ton petit manège avec ton député du MACUSA !

\- Quoi ?

\- Qui mettait discrètement de la potion d'apaisement dans ton infusion tous les soirs pour que tu ailles mieux ? C'était moi, ma chère !

\- Tu n'as pas fait ça, Grand-mère ?

\- Si ! J'aimerais maintenant que tu sois plus sérieuse dans tes fréquentations ! Trouve un homme bien et surtout qui en vaille la chandelle, la prochaine fois !

La jeune femme n'en put plus. Il n'était pas question qu'elle se fasse dicter ses fréquentations. Howard, son grand frère, l'avait déjà assez bassinée l'été dernier.

Qu'avait sa famille à vouloir autant régir sa vie ?

Elle jeta un regard meurtrier à sa grand-mère. Cette dernière ne s'en offusqua pas. Elle avait dit ce qu'elle pensait. Et sa petite-fille ne lui faisait pas peur.

Sarah s'enfuit alors de son atelier pour retourner dans sa chambre et s'y enfermer.

* * *

_Je crois que certains d'entre vous le savent déjà mais j'ai créé un recueil d'OS sur Severus et Sarah. S'il vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à y jeter un œil. J'y rajouterai des OS ou des anecdotes de temps à autre ! A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre de la deuxième partie !_


	32. Le mariage

**Chapitre 32 - Le mariage**

Sarah revint en Grande-Bretagne un jour avant le mariage d'Hermione Granger et de Ron Weasley. Elle loua une chambre au Chaudron Baveur et dîna avec Anthony et son petit ami dans l'appartement qui se situait au-dessus de leur boutique d'ingrédients pour potions et alchimie.

La jeune femme avait préféré revenir un jour plus tôt par prudence. De plus, cela lui permettait de passer un peu de temps avec son ami qui n'était pas encore parti en vacances. Carolyn et sa famille était encore en Suède chez les Vinkersson et George et Lucy visitaient l'Irlande en amoureux. Elle était particulièrement contente pour le professeur de Métamorphoses qui avait mis du temps avant de trouver la personne qui lui convenait. Elle connaissait peu Lucy mais elle avait su rapidement que la jeune femme convenait au tempérament de George.

Elle passa une très bonne soirée en compagnie du professeur d'Alchimie, puis, rentra à une heure tardive dans sa chambre.

Quand Sarah fut seule, allongée dans son lit, elle repensa aux six dernières semaines qu'elle avait passé au manoir des Turner et à la réserve de son frère Chesmu.

Après leur dispute, elle avait peu reparlé à sa grand-mère pendant tout le reste du séjour. Mrs Turner n'avait même pas essayé de s'excuser, ni de se faire pardonner. Sarah avait mis du temps mais elle avait compris pourquoi elle avait agi ainsi même si elles ne s'étaient pas expliquées. Celle-ci voulait le meilleur pour elle. Elle ne la voyait que très peu et s'inquiétait beaucoup pour sa petite-fille. Que la jeune femme soit tombée amoureuse d'un énigmatique ancien Mangemort, certes, lavé de tout soupçon, ne la rassurait pas. Néanmoins, Sarah ne voulait plus que sa famille intervienne dans sa vie amoureuse. Elle avait 30 ans* et savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait.

_(* NDLA : Sarah est née le 15 juillet 1975)_

Quant à Severus, elle ne savait pas encore si elle devait faire une croix définitive sur lui ou si elle pouvait encore espérer quelque chose. Une partie de son cœur ne voulait toujours pas renoncer à cet amour. Malheureusement, avait-elle encore la force de lutter ? Cela faisait depuis deux ans qu'elle le connaissait et depuis presque autant de temps qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Finalement, elle n'avait pas réussi à le cerner.

Elle se demandait même si elle devait revenir à Poudlard. Rien que de penser à lui la faisait souffrir. Alors, comment pourrait-elle passer une année supplémentaire à ses côtés, sachant qu'ils ne pourraient pas être ensemble ?

Bref, ses sentiments étaient confus.

Elle avait décidé de les mettre de côté le temps de ses vacances afin de profiter de sa famille.

Elle passa du temps avec Fiona, Howard - ce dernier n'aborda à aucun moment leur dispute de l'an passé - et ses neveux. Elle partit même en weekend avec sa meilleure amie Mandy et son fiancé Glenn. Ces derniers lui apprirent lors de ce voyage qu'ils allaient se marier l'été d'après et bien sûr, Sarah serait l'une des demoiselles d'honneur. Elle était vraiment heureuse pour son amie, elle le méritait.

Sarah se rendit également dans la réserve de son frère Chesmu où elle l'avait retrouvé avec sa femme Nala et ses enfants. Ils avaient célébré ensemble le grand Pow-Wow annuel. Même la famille de Howard avait fait le déplacement. Elle y avait retrouvé, Keo, son ancien amant de l'an passé mais avait poliment refusé ses avances.

Quand elle arriva à Loutry Ste Chaspoule par portoloin, elle se demanda comment cette journée se déroulerait. Elle y reverrait Hermione, Ron et Harry mais le trio serait occupé par le mariage. Elle savait que Minerva serait présente mais Sarah discutait rarement avec sa directrice. Au moins, Hagrid serait là.

Et puis, elle retrouverait Severus… Pendant leur dernière semaine à Poudlard, elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Arriveraient-ils à se parler correctement pendant le mariage ? Allaient-ils se disputer ? Ou encore s'ignoreraient-ils ? Sarah penchait plutôt pour la dernière option. Pour Severus, leur relation était bel et bien terminée. Il n'avait plus rien à lui dire.

En se dirigeant vers le Terrier, le lieu de résidence de la famille Weasley et également le lieu de l'événement, Sarah fut une nouvelle fois prise de doute. Que voulait-elle ? Voulait-elle toujours être en couple avec Severus ? Ou devait-elle abandonner une bonne fois pour toute ?

Elle inspira profondément. A force de se poser toutes ces questions, son ventre s'était noué. Elle tenta de se détendre.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la carte de son invitation et arriva au Terrier au bout de vingt minutes de marche. Il était 13h30 et le soleil était à son zénith. Heureusement, Sarah avait pensé à se lancer un sort de refroidissement afin de ne pas ressentir les effets de la chaleur. De plus, elle portait un chapeau car elle avait ouï dire que les femmes britanniques portaient toutes un couvre-chef pour les mariages. Elle ne souffrait donc pas des rayons du soleil sur sa tête.

L'effort néanmoins l'avait essoufflée. La jeune femme n'était pas une grande sportive. Elle avait en plus arrêté le footing depuis qu'elle était revenue de France. Elle descendit la dernière colline qui menait vers le Terrier avec une petite goutte de sueur sur le front. Avant de faire son entrée, elle se regarda une dernière fois sur un miroir de poche et leva sa baguette pour se ventiler et faire quelques retouches de maquillage.

Elle fut accueillie par deux des frères de Ron, Percy, le troisième de la fratrie et Charly, le deuxième. Elle savait que l'Auror était issu d'une grande famille et que leur trait physique commun était la rousseur de leurs cheveux. Ces deux-là n'échappaient pas à la règle.

\- Bonjour, je suis Sarah Turner, leur lança-t-elle en leur tendant son invitation.

\- Bonjour, Ms Turner et bienvenue ! lui lança Percy d'un air légèrement pompeux.

\- Vous êtes une amie du marié ou de la mariée ? lui demanda Charly, d'un ton plus amical.

\- Des deux en fait !

\- Alors, asseyez-vous où vous le souhaitez.

\- Merci !

Une arche fleurie avait été montée au fond du jardin, devant laquelle une vingtaine de bancs avaient été placées. Sur la droite, un grand chapiteau avait été tendu sous lequel des tables et des chaises étaient déjà installées. Le jardin était joliment décoré de fleurs de toutes les couleurs. La magie y était certainement pour quelque chose puisque ce n'était pas la saison.

Sarah était parmi les premières arrivées. Elle s'installa sur le dernier banc mais lorsqu'elle vit les gens autour d'elle s'affairer, elle décida d'aller donner un coup de main.

Elle se permit d'entrer dans la maison biscornue de Mr et Mrs Weasley et trouva la maîtresse de maison qui s'affairait encore dans la cuisine, habillée d'une robe fleurie aux tons bleus, d'un chapeau parfaitement assorti avec sa tenue et d'escarpins noirs.

\- Euh… excusez-moi ! Puis-je vous aider en quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Mrs Weasley sursauta quand elle vit Sarah derrière elle. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on vienne la déranger. D'ailleurs, aucun de ses enfants n'avait tenté de lui parler de la journée car ils savaient leur mère stressée.

\- Je vous ai fait peur, désolée !

\- Non, ce n'est rien, dit Mrs Weasley.

\- Je suis Sarah Turner, une amie d'Hermione et de Ron.

\- Ah oui, vous êtes la professeure de Potions.

\- Oui, c'est ça !

\- Enchantée !

\- De même !

La mère de Ron lui fit un grand sourire chaleureux.

\- Vous êtes une invitée, vous devriez plutôt vous asseoir !

\- C'est que.. je suis arrivée en avance et j'aimerais bien aider.

\- Hum…

Mrs Weasley réfléchit quelques instants.

\- Eh bien, Sarah, si vous pouviez apporter ces plats sous le chapiteau, ma belle-fille y est présente pour tout placer. Elle vous dira où les poser.

\- D'accord, Mrs Weasley.

\- Appelez-moi Molly ! Et merci !

Sarah leva sa baguette et fit léviter trois plats remplis de nourriture devant elle. Elle devait faire attention car plusieurs personnes de la famille Weasley s'activaient un peu partout dans le jardin, installant des bancs ou des chaises supplémentaires, terminant la décoration des tables, allant chercher tel ou tel objet. Heureusement pour la professeure, Miss Catastrophe faisait la grève et la jeune femme réussit à se faufiler sans encombre. Elle entra sous le grand chapiteau où une brune d'une grande beauté peaufinait la décoration du buffet. Son ventre légèrement arrondi montrait qu'elle attendait un enfant.

\- Bonjour, je suis Sarah. Où puis-je poser ces plats ?

\- Bonjour, ici, s'il vous plaît ! Je suis Audrey, enchantée !

L'américaine les fit voler jusqu'à l'emplacement indiqué.

Brusquement, une petite voix s'écria dans la tente.

\- Maman !

Une petite fille aux cheveux châtains qui devait avoir entre trois ou quatre ans accourait vers Audrey pour lui agripper les jambes.

\- Molly ! Tu sais que maman n'a pas le temps ! Tu devrais rester avec Mary.

\- J'aime pas Mary, se plaignit la petite.

Une jeune fille d'à peine 20 ans entra dans la tente en traînant six autres enfants derrière elle et s'avançait vers la mère. Sarah constata que la fille semblait débordée à la vue de son visage crispé.

\- Ah, t'es là, Molly ! Viens jouer avec nous !

Elle lui lança un sourire raide. La petite fille enfouit un peu plus sa tête dans les jambes de sa mère. Sarah sentit immédiatement qu'Audrey était à bout de nerfs. Elle s'agenouilla alors au niveau de la gamine.

\- Bonjour Molly, je suis Sarah !

L'enfant ne lui répondit pas, cachant son visage derrière la robe de sa mère.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi ! lança l'américaine avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle leva sa baguette et fit apparaître trois oiseaux en papier qui volèrent jusqu'à la petite fille. Molly se dégagea de sa mère, les yeux émerveillés. Elle tenta de les attraper mais les oiseaux sursautèrent dans les airs à chaque fois qu'elle essaya. Elle se mit à éclater de rire et courut après les origami volants.

Sarah la regarda faire un air attendri sur le visage. Elle leva la tête vers Audrey qui la remercia du regard.

\- Moi 'ssi, veux un ? lui demanda un petit garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés qui ne devait même pas avoir deux ans.

Elle le regarda, surpris.

\- Tu veux quoi ? lui proposa-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Un Zizozaure !

\- Un quoi ?

\- Un Zizozaure !

Il avait dit ses mots d'une voix plus forte, se demanda pourquoi elle ne comprenait pas.

\- Je crois qu'il veut un Dinosaure, lui lança Mary, l'apprentie nourrice.

\- Ah.

Sarah leva à nouveau sa baguette et un ptérosaure en papier apparut. Le garçon ouvrit en grand ses yeux et commença à courir après. Dès que les cinq autres enfants virent le dinosaure de leur frère ou de leur cousin, ils se jetèrent tous sur la jeune femme pour passer commande à leur tour.

\- J'veux un dragon !

\- Moi, une vache !

\- Et moi, un papillon !

\- Je veux un cheval !

\- Moi, zien !

Quand elle eut fini, elle se releva, un sourire sur les lèvres. La nourrice la remercia et emmena les sept bambins à l'extérieur de la tente. Les enfants étaient contents, poursuivant leurs animaux en papier en criant de joie.

\- Vous savez vous y faire avec les enfants ? lui fit remarquer Audrey.

\- Je viens de passer six semaines avec mes neveux et nièces, donc, je sais un peu ce que c'est !

\- Je comprends !

\- Vous en êtes à combien de moi ?

\- A quatre mois et demi !

\- Mes félicitations !

\- Merci ! Cela vous dit une orangeade ?

\- Bien sûr !

Et les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent sur des chaises et discutèrent tout en dégustant leur boisson fraîche. Sarah trouva Audrey d'une compagnie agréable, elle était plus jeune de deux ans et même si la britannique était mariée avec Percy et était mère d'une enfant et bientôt d'un deuxième, elles avaient beaucoup en commun.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, elles furent néanmoins interrompues par Mr Weasley, un grand homme roux parsemé de cheveux blancs.

\- Mesdames, il est maintenant temps de nous installer sur les bancs. La plupart des invités sont arrivés.

Il fit un sourire aimable à Sarah tout un lui lançant un regard curieux.

\- Je suis Sarah Turner, lui dit-elle en se levant.

\- Bonjour Sarah ! Nous avons entendu parler de vous par Ron. C'est un plaisir de faire votre rencontre.

\- Moi de même !

Elle prit la main qu'il lui tendit et la serra. Décidément, toute la famille Weasley était sympathique.

Quand ils sortirent du chapiteau, Sarah se rendit compte qu'en effet, beaucoup de convives étaient déjà présents. Elle remarqua plusieurs personnes avec des cheveux roux, certainement des Weasley. Les enfants qu'elle avait vus auparavant avait réussi à attraper leurs animaux en papier et les tenaient fermement dans leurs mains de peur qu'ils s'échappent à nouveau. Ils avaient pour la plupart rejoint leurs parents respectifs. Néanmoins, Mary, la nourrice, s'occupait toujours de deux enfants, celui qui voulait un "Zizozaure" et de la petite Molly. Celle-ci se jeta dans les bras de sa mère dès qu'elle l'aperçut.

La jeune femme ne connaissait quasiment aucune des personnes présentes et hocha la tête de temps à autre pour saluer les invités. Certains la regardaient bizarrement, surtout les plus âgés. Sarah se demanda si son chapeau convenait. Il avait l'air de ressembler à tous les autres mais les regards étaient si intenses qu'elle s'interrogeait. N'avait-elle pas fait un nouveau _fashion faux-pas_, comme elle avait l'habitude d'en faire dans les événements mondains britanniques ? Où était-ce sa robe de soirée en satin bleu ciel et son décolleté qui faisaient trop habillés ou trop sexy par rapport aux robes de sorcières traditionnelles de ces dames ? Elle haussa les épaules. La mode britannique était un vrai mystère pour elle.

Elle repéra très rapidement Hagrid derrière tous les convives. Comment ne l'aurait-elle pas remarqué ? Il dépassait tout le monde de cinq têtes autant par la largeur que la hauteur. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et s'avança vers lui. Elle le prit dans ses bras et s'assit à ses côtés.

Ils se donnèrent des nouvelles mais après cinq minutes, des éclats de voix parcoururent la foule d'invités. Ron arriva accompagné de ses deux témoins, Harry et un grand garçon blond que Sarah n'avait jamais vu. Les convives les applaudirent. Certains même les sifflèrent. Le fiancé était aussi rouge qu'une tomate et saluait les gens en levant la main. Elle voyait bien que son sourire était crispé. Ron n'était vraiment pas à son aise quand il était le centre de l'attention.

Les discussions reprirent mais avec plus d'intensité. Tout le monde attendait maintenant l'arrivée de la mariée et de ses demoiselles d'honneur. Sarah regarda parmi les invités et ne vit pas Severus. Soit il était en retard, soit il avait finalement décidé de ne pas venir. La jeune femme se renfrogna et se demanda si elle n'était pas la raison de son absence. Enfin… elle n'était pas le centre du monde non plus… Le professeur ne voulait pas se rendre à ce mariage, donc, il avait peut-être trouvé une excuse. Néanmoins, le visage de Sarah s'assombrit. Même si ses sentiments étaient confus, elle avait espéré le revoir.

De nouveaux brouhaha éclatèrent parmi le public. Les demoiselles d'honneur sortirent de la maison de la famille Weasley. Sarah reconnut cette fois les deux jeunes femmes. Ginny, la femme de Harry, portait une robe rouge courte et un bouquet de fleurs champêtre entre les mains. Elle était suivie par Luna, la jeune Magizoologiste que l'américaine avait rencontré un an plus tôt. Celle-ci portait la même robe que la rousse mais en bleu ciel. Comme dans les souvenirs de Sarah, elle donnait l'impression de flotter dans les airs, tellement sa démarche était fluide et gracieuse.

Dès qu'elle vit Hagrid et la professeure de Potions, elle leur fit un grand sourire, ravie de les retrouver ici.

Puis, un silence parcourut toute la foule. L'arrivée de la mariée était imminente. Sarah ne connaissait pas très bien Hermione mais elle se sentit émue. Elle avait hâte de revoir son amie. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune employée du Ministère arriva au bras d'un homme aux cheveux poivre et sel, certainement son père. La mariée était ravissante dans sa robe en dentelle blanche longue et simple. Elle n'était pas extravagante, à l'image de sa propriétaire. L'américaine remarqua qu'elle ne semblait plus aussi fatiguée qu'à leur dernière rencontre, deux mois plutôt.

Hermione avança doucement au bras de son père et lança des sourires à toutes les personnes qu'elle voyait. Finalement, elle arriva devant l'arche, face à un Ron encore rouge mais les yeux brillants. Son père la laissa au bras de son futur mari, après l'avoir embrassée.

Sarah soupira. Elle adorait les mariages et son cœur débordait de joie pour les mariés.

Brusquement, elle sentit comme un coup de vent la traverser et frissonna. Elle regarda sur sa droite et remarqua Severus qui s'était installé juste à côté d'elle. Elle lui lança un regard surpris.

\- Bonjour ! lui dit-il simplement du bout des lèvres.

\- Euh…

Elle le regarda encore les yeux écarquillés, puis lui répondit en retour. Son cœur battit à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle savait que le revoir lui ferait de l'effet mais elle ne pensait pas autant. Son ventre se noua et elle se renfrogna. Comment pourrait-elle l'oublier ? Elle se redressa et tenta de se concentrer sur les deux mariés et le maître de cérémonie. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait à capter aucun des mots qu'elle entendait. Elle était bien trop perturbée par la présence de Severus à ses côtés.

Elle se demanda de façon sérieuse s'il était vraiment judicieux de revenir à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année d'enseignement. Le professeur semblait lui pomper toute son énergie car elle se sentait si lasse. Il fallait qu'elle le fuie, sinon, elle ne survivrait pas à des mois de torture sentimentale.

Elle soupira de désespoir. Que devait-elle faire ?

Finalement, la cérémonie se termina au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes par l'échange de vœux et le fameux baiser des mariés. Les invités se levèrent pour les applaudir et leur lancer des confettis qui sortaient de leur baguette levée. Sarah put enfin respirer correctement. Elle s'était sentie au plus mal, Severus à ses côtés. Dès que les mariés partirent pour faire des photos de famille, elle voulut partir du banc mais elle resta coincée entre ses deux voisins. Le professeur ne semblait pas vouloir bouger de sa place et Hagrid discutait avec Rolf Dragonneau qui était venu accompagner sa femme pour le mariage. Sarah en profita pour le saluer. Le jeune homme n'avait pas changé depuis qu'elle l'avait vu un an auparavant. Il avait toujours cet air dégingandé mais il semblait aller bien.

Au bout de cinq minutes d'embarras, la jeune femme décida de parler à Severus.

\- Excusez-moi ! Je souhaiterais sortir ! lui lança-t-elle.

Le professeur fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu me vouvoies maintenant ? ne put-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer d'un air railleur.

Sarah se raidit aussitôt et le regarda d'un air passablement énervé.

\- S'il te plait ?

Severus la laissa passer sans rien ajouter tout en l'observant attentivement. Dès qu'elle fit quelques mètres, elle se sentit brusquement mieux mais elle avait grand besoin d'un remontant. Heureusement, Mr Weasley invita les convives à se rendre sous le chapiteau pour partager un verre et manger quelques petits fours. Le mariage n'était pas guindé comme ceux auxquels Sarah avait assisté. Les gens allaient voir les uns et les autres, s'asseyaient à toutes les tables, une assiette remplie de victuailles devant eux, un verre à la main.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la fontaine à champagne et prit une coupe. Le liquide ambré et pétillant lui fit un bien fou.

Elle regarda autour d'elle.

Les invités avaient l'air ravi d'être là, ils se revoyaient parfois après un certain temps et s'embrassaient ou se donnaient des accolades amicales.

Les enfants s'étaient tous réunis sur une petite table que Mary présidait et buvaient tranquillement leur jus de fruit. Des feuilles de papier et des crayons étaient posées devant eux. Ils semblaient enfin tranquilles.

Hagrid discutait avec Minerva et Filius.

Audrey était assise à côté de sa belle-sœur, Fleur, qui était tout aussi enceinte qu'elle.

Luna et Rolf conversaient avec l'homme blond, le second témoin de Ron.

Ginny rigolait avec deux de ses grands frères, tous bien roux et grands.

Severus, quant à lui, était assis dans un coin et ne semblait pas du tout à sa place. Il avait le visage fermé et ne desserrait pas la mâchoire. Sarah se demanda une nouvelle fois pourquoi il avait accepté de venir s'il n'en avait pas envie. Peu importe ce qu'avait pu lui dire Harry, il aurait pu refuser.

Comme s'il avait su qu'elle l'observait, il releva la tête vers elle et la regarda de ses yeux noirs perçants. L'américaine tressaillit et détourna le regard. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une personne à qui parler... et vite.

Charly, l'un des frères Weasley qui l'avait accueillie, passa à ce moment précis pour prendre une coupe de champagne. Sarah l'accapara tout de suite.

\- J'ai entendu parler de vous, Charly, vous êtes dragonnier, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, en effet !

Elle tenta de trouver des choses intéressantes à lui dire, tout en esquivant le regard de Severus qu'elle savait encore poser sur elle. Finalement, la professeure de Potions et le dragonnier s'entendirent plutôt bien. Ils portaient tous les deux un amour inconditionnel pour les créatures magiques et cela se sentait dans le ton de leur voix. Ils s'assirent dans un coin du chapiteau et discutèrent sans faire attention aux gens autour d'eux.

Pendant un moment de silence, Sarah jeta un nouveau regard vers Severus. Ce dernier discutait maintenant avec une femme inconnue. Elle ressentit une pointe de jalousie soudaine mais tenta de calmer sa contrariété. Chacun d'eux avait bien le droit de parler avec qui il le souhaitait. Néanmoins, elle ne put contenir un élan de tristesse. Quelques mois plus tôt, ils s'étaient promis de venir à ce mariage en tant qu'amis puisqu'ils ne sortaient pas officiellement ensemble. Elle soupira. Elle aurait bien voulu revenir en arrière… Mais pourquoi finalement ? La situation aurait été identique de toute façon.

La femme inconnue éclata de rire et posa une main sur le bras de Severus d'un air nonchalant, ce qui enflamma le cœur de Sarah. Pourquoi toutes ces femmes devaient-elles se montrer aussi familière avec lui ? Le professeur n'était pas avenant du tout, voire était glacial. Comment ces personnes arrivaient-elles à le toucher ainsi ? Elle-même n'avait pas réussi à le faire avant que Severus ne lui donne son accord.

Brusquement, une vague d'émotions la saisit. Elle n'en put plus. Elle s'excusa auprès de Charly et sortit de la tente pour prendre l'air. Non, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de retourner à Poudlard. Il était bien trop douloureux de se trouver en la présence de Severus.

Elle marcha autour du chapiteau rencontrant de temps en temps quelques convives qui profitaient du temps agréable pour discuter à l'extérieur. Elle se dirigea vers le fond du jardin pour trouver un endroit tranquille. Elle s'assit finalement sur un gros rocher et regarda de loin la fête. Deux gnomes de jardin apparurent devant elle et tentèrent de s'approcher du lieu des festivités. Sarah les regarda faire, un sourire sur les lèvres. Ces créatures n'étaient pas dangereuses mais difficiles à faire partir d'un jardin quand elles s'y étaient installées.

La jeune femme les observa encore quelques temps sans faire attention à la silhouette qui s'approchait d'elle. Lorsque la personne ne fut qu'à cinq pas, elle releva la tête surprise. Harry lui fit un grand sourire et lui demanda s'il pouvait s'installer à côté d'elle. Elle accepta.

\- Comment vas-tu, Sarah ? l'interrogea-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Je vais bien, merci.

Le brun aux yeux verts fronça les sourcils et l'observa.

\- Quoi ? demanda brusquement Sarah, gênée. J'ai quelque chose sur le visage.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller si bien que ça.

\- Hum…

\- Tu sembles un peu moins réjouie qu'à ton habitude et tu viens t'isoler ici. Tu n'es pas obligée de m'en parler mais je suis sûr que quelque chose ne va pas et j'ai ma petite idée sur la personne qui te rend si perplexe.

L'américaine se renfrogna. Harry savait déjà qu'elle s'intéressait à Severus. Pourquoi lui mentir ? Elle soupira.

\- Cela ne sert à rien de te raconter ce qui ne va pas. De toute façon, cette histoire est derrière moi.

\- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes.

Sarah réfléchit encore pendant quelques instants, puis prit finalement la parole.

\- Je cours après une illusion ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de souffrir autant. Tu sais, je pense sérieusement à quitter Poudlard.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Harry s'était tourné vers elle et la regarda d'un air navré.

\- Je n'arrive pas à me comporter normalement en sa présence. Il ne me met jamais à l'aise. Tu sais, on a tenté quelque chose… je ne peux pas te dire ce que c'était… Ce n'était que physique peut-être… enfin pas pour moi… Pour lui certainement…

Elle soupira. En parler était vraiment douloureux.

\- Je me disais que le quitter pendant plusieurs semaines me permettrait de mettre les choses au clair, de savoir réellement ce que je voulais. Finalement, je sais ce que je veux. Je veux être avec lui. Mais je ne peux pas être avec lui car il ne le souhaite pas. Alors, cela devient trop dur. Le savoir ici à ce mariage et faire comme si nous n'avons jamais été plus que de simples collègues, ça me tue…

Sarah renifla.

\- Je suis faible, en fait…

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Je ne pourrai jamais être comme lui. Severus a aimé ta mère pendant de nombreuses années. Oui, je suis au courant. Il l'a aimée en silence longtemps, sans jamais lui avouer ses sentiments, la regardant faire sa vie de son côté, sans lui. Il s'est laissé emporter par son côté sombre, avec désespoir. Et puis, il s'est rendu compte que cela pouvait lui nuire. Il a tenté de la protéger comme il a pu, en vain. Ensuite, il t'a protégé, secrètement pendant de nombreuses années.

Elle s'interrompit et regarda Harry.

\- Je n'arriverai jamais à être comme lui. Jamais je ne pourrai mettre mes sentiments de côté et le côtoyer comme si tout allait bien. Je ne suis pas aussi forte que lui. Il n'y a qu'une seule solution. Je dois quitter Poudlard. Ce sera plus simple pour moi de l'oublier.

La jeune femme essuya une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue et tenta de réprimer de nouveaux sanglots.

Harry resta silencieux pendant un long moment regardant le chapiteau et les quelques personnes qui étaient sorties pour converser à la fraîcheur de la nuit tombante. Il inspira profondément et dit d'une voix rauque.

\- N'abandonne pas, Sarah !

La brune releva la tête et le regarda les yeux abasourdis.

\- Ne l'abandonne pas ! répéta-t-il.

\- Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je viens de te dire, ce n'est pas possible ! Cela fait deux ans que je tourne autour d'un homme qui ne veut pas de moi. J'en ai plus qu'assez !

\- Qui te dit qu'il ne veut pas de toi ?

\- Il me l'a dit !

\- Et je pense qu'il se fourvoie totalement !

\- Quoi ?

\- Severus se ment à lui-même. Il pense qu'il n'a pas le droit d'être heureux. Il se sent coupable pour tous les crimes qu'il a commis. Il croit toujours qu'il est responsable de la mort de ma mère. Il s'en veut énormément. Alors, il se cache derrière un mur épais qu'il s'est construit pour ne pas être heureux. Il pense sincèrement qu'il aurait dû mourir pour avoir la paix, pour expier ses fautes ! Depuis des années, j'essaie de le convaincre du contraire. Je lui dis de vivre, de ne plus penser au passé. Il a largement contribué à la fin de la dernière guerre. Il doit maintenant vivre en paix. Je souhaite qu'il soit heureux !

Sarah répliqua, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Il n'a pas besoin de moi pour ça ! Il ne veut pas de moi…

\- Réfléchis un peu ! Crois-tu réellement qu'il t'aurait embrassé s'il n'avait pas ressenti quelque chose pour toi ?

\- Mais tu sais, Severus reste un homme, il a des besoins. Il a pu m'embrasser car il voulait juste coucher avec moi !

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Il n'aurait jamais fait ça avec toi ! Bien sûr, il rencontre des femmes, par-ci, par-là. Mais ce n'est rien de sérieux. De toute façon, s'il avait eu l'envie d'assouvir ses besoins, il aurait pu trouver n'importe qui. Toutes ces femmes qui se pâment devant lui et qui n'attendent que ça… Mais c'est différent avec toi. Il n'aurait jamais mis en péril votre relation professionnelle s'il n'avait pas eu ne serait-ce que quelques sentiments pour toi !

\- Alors, pourquoi dit-il qu'il ne veut plus être avec moi ?

\- Car tu sais très bien que c'est un homme complexe, qui se pose des centaines de questions, qui va tenter de mettre en avant le rationnel par rapport à la passion. Il a aussi beaucoup souffert. Il a aimé sans être aimé en retour. Tu crois que c'est facile de se sentir bien après ça ? Pense un peu à ce qu'il pourrait ressentir et mets-toi à sa place ! Il ne veut pas être avec toi car lui-même n'est pas sûr des sentiments qu'il te porte. Il a peur de te faire souffrir comme il a peur de souffrir également. C'est évident ! Ne le vois-tu pas ?

Harry s'était enflammé en disant ses mots. Il paraissait essoufflé. Il reprit sa respiration.

\- Désolé de m'emporter autant ! Mais ce que je souhaite te dire, c'est que tu ne dois pas l'abandonner. Donne-lui une dernière chance !

\- Mais comment, Harry ?

\- C'est simple ! Dis-lui une nouvelle fois tes sentiments, dis-lui ce que tu ressens, rassure-le, force-le à voir l'évidence ! Ne le lâche pas !

Sarah inspira profondément. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

\- L'aimes-tu ? lui demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Et je lui ai déjà dit !

\- Redis-le alors et montre-lui la force de tes sentiments ! Je suis certain qu'il ne te rejettera pas cette fois.

Harry prit la main de Sarah et la serra dans la sienne.

\- Je souhaite le bonheur de Severus, dit-il enfin. Et je suis sûr qu'il pourra le trouver avec toi.

La jeune femme le vit partir, le cœur encore empli de doutes. Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de réfléchir mais ses sentiments se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Elle décida d'aller se dégourdir les jambes. La nuit était maintenant tombée et de la musique s'échappait du chapiteau. Hermione et Ron avaient certainement lancé leur première danse.

Sarah parcourut le jardin sans faire attention où elle allait, la tête embrouillée.

Alors qu'elle tournait en rond depuis cinq minutes, elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna. Severus avançait vers elle. Elle le regarda presque choquée de le voir. Elle n'était pas encore prête, pas maintenant…

\- Harry m'a dit que tu souhaitais me parler.

Il avait dit cette phrase en plissant les lèvres. Le survivant avait certainement utilisé des arguments qui n'avaient pas plu au professeur pour l'obliger à venir ici. Sarah ne savait pas si elle devait insulter brun aux yeux verts ou le remercier. Son ventre se serra. Son cœur commença à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle inspira, tentant de reprendre ses esprits et essaya de chasser la boule qui lui avait enserré la gorge.

\- En effet, s'écria-t-elle finalement, en prenant son courage à deux mains.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Personne ne pouvait les entendre. Elle respira un peu plus profondément, puis releva la tête vers lui. Elle savait que ces yeux étaient encore humides. Il pouvait peut-être le deviner à la lueur de la lune.

\- Je t'aime, Severus, plus que tout au monde !

Elle sentit qu'il voulut dire quelque chose mais elle l'arrêta ne le laissant pas l'interrompre.

\- Ecoute-moi jusqu'au bout s'il te plait ! En venant à ce mariage, je n'étais plus vraiment sûre de rien. Bien sûr, la seule chose dont j'étais sûre, c'était mon amour pour toi. Mais je ne savais pas comment j'allais devoir me comporter. Et finalement, je me suis rendue compte que je ne pourrai jamais vivre à tes côtés sans être avec toi. Non, jamais, cela m'est impossible. Mes sentiments sont beaucoup trop forts. Je ne pourrai pas te voir vivre ta vie dans ton coin sans moi. Ce serait beaucoup trop dur. Alors, je me disais que je devrais peut-être partir de Poudlard…

Il releva la tête, surpris et la regarda intensément. Elle inspira profondément.

\- Je partirai si tu ne m'aimes vraiment pas.

Elle soupira.

\- Dis-moi la vérité ! M'aimes-tu, ne serait-ce qu'un peu ?

\- Tu sais très bien, Sarah, que ce n'est pas possible entre nous !

\- Arrête de dire ça et réponds à ma question !

\- Tu ne me rends pas les choses faciles…

\- Comment ça ? Je te pose une question simple pourtant ! M'aimes-tu ou pas ? Réponds-moi !

Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens et le dévisagea.

Severus déglutit et détourna le regard. Sa façade commençait à s'effondrer. Sarah y vit une lueur d'espoir. Elle fit un pas vers lui, se rapprochant de plus en plus, sans toutefois le toucher.

\- Je t'aime, Severus, répéta-t-elle. Je me moque de tout ce que tu as vécu, de tout ce qui se passe dans ta vie actuellement. C'est compliqué et alors ? Je suis prête à accepter tes problèmes ou tes états d'âme. Je veux que nous soyons ensemble, je souhaite te soutenir. Ne me repousse pas ! Ne dis pas que c'est compliqué ! Notre relation n'est pas compliquée ! Elle est même très simple ! Je t'aime et toi, je suis sûre que tu as des sentiments pour moi !

Sarah avança à nouveau vers lui. Elle n'était maintenant qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de lui. Elle leva doucement la main vers son visage et toucha sa joue. Il ne dégagea pas sa main. Elle l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Ne me rejette pas !

Severus plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

\- Sarah… dit-il dans un souffle. Je ne suis pas un homme pour toi…

\- Tu es l'homme que je veux !

Elle se rapprocha encore un peu plus de lui. Le professeur avait été tendu pendant tout le moment passé ensemble. Puis, subitement, ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il était en train de rendre les armes. Il inspira et se détendit un peu. Il l'observa et lui caressa doucement la joue du bout des doigts.

\- Je ne te mérite pas ! souffla-t-il.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

Le cœur de Sarah palpita encore plus fort dans sa poitrine. Elle approcha son visage du sien et franchit les quelques centimètres qui la séparait de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Il ne la rejeta pas. Sarah posa ses mains autour de sa nuque et approfondit son baiser. Severus l'enlaça.

Leur étreinte dura un certain moment sans que le couple ne réfléchisse. Il ne pensait qu'aux sensations et aux sentiments qu'ils ressentaient à cet instant. Pour Sarah, il n'y avait que le professeur dans son esprit. Elle l'aimait et elle était certaine qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus ressentir des émotions aussi fortes envers quiconque. Severus lui avait ravi son cœur.

A tout jamais, elle le savait.

Les deux partenaires se lâchèrent au bout d'une minute. Ils étaient légèrement essoufflés. Sarah le prit dans ses bras. Severus la serra encore plus fort contre lui et posa son visage contre sa tête. Elle sentait son souffle chaud contre son oreille. Le cœur de la jeune femme allait exploser.

\- Je ne sais pas encore si je t'aime, Sarah… lui chuchota-t-il. Mais j'ai des sentiments pour toi, oui… j'ai sûrement tort de t'entraîner dans ma vie…

\- Mais je suis prête à l'embrasser tout entière ! Pour toujours ! Tu comprends ?

\- Oui…

\- Tu n'arriveras pas te débarrasser de moi si facilement, Severus Rogue !

Il renifla.

\- Je savais qu'en te rencontrant la première fois, tu ne m'apporterais que des problèmes !

Sarah émit un petit rire.

\- Et je n'ai pas fini de te pourrir la vie !

Elle sourit et le força à la regarder en face.

\- Embrasse-moi maintenant, idiot !

Severus sourit. Il était rare que Sarah soit aussi autoritaire. Il accéda toutefois à sa demande en l'embrassant du baiser le plus langoureux et passionné qu'il put lui donner. Il pouvait maintenant laisser libre cours à ses sentiments. Il n'était sûr de rien mais il avait envie d'essayer.

Sarah se perdit dans ses bras, enfin complète.

Les seuls témoins de leur échange ne furent que la demi-lune et le brun aux yeux verts qui les observait au loin, un sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

***FIN DE LA DEUXIÈME PARTIE***


	33. INTERLUDE II Un malentendu bienvenu

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je sais que vous êtes tous impatients de retrouver Sarah et Severus. Je sais aussi que j'ai pris pas mal de retard sur l'écriture de cette histoire mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviendrai au mois d'octobre avec la suite de leurs aventures._

_En attendant et comme à mes habitudes, je vous propose un petit interlude avant de commencer la partie 3, que j'ai écrit en réponse à un concours sur le site HPFanfiction sur le thème des potions. On m'a imposé la potion du Veritaserum et d'écrire à l'époque de Grindelwald. J'ai réfléchi longuement et j'ai décidé de mettre à l'honneur un personnage secondaire de l'histoire de **Severus Rogue, un homme si charmant**. J'ai également fait un petit clin d'œil à nos deux héros en fin de chapitre ;)_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez cet OS et nous nous retrouverons bientôt pour la suite de cette fanfiction !_

_MinnieMey_

* * *

**Severus Rogue, un homme si charmant**

***INTERLUDE II***

* * *

**Chapitre 33 - Un malentendu bienvenu**

Benedicte Jackson huma l'odeur de la potion qu'elle venait de préparer et plissa les yeux. Des odeurs de sauge et de tilleul lui parcoururent le nez, ce qui était bon signe. Cependant, la couleur du liquide dans son chaudron noir était encore beaucoup trop opaque. D'une couleur crème, elle devait devenir transparente. La jeune femme attendit avant d'intégrer les derniers ingrédients. La potionniste était en sueurs, les joues rosies, la température de son petit atelier ayant monté de plusieurs degrés en l'espace de quelques heures. Néanmoins, malgré la chaleur étouffante, elle se trouvait dans son élément : depuis toute jeune, elle adorait créer des potions. Aujourd'hui, âgée de 28 ans, elle était devenue une experte dans l'art de créer des philtres, des fortifiants et d'autres breuvages et s'était déjà fait une réputation dans tous les Etats-Unis. Des sorciers venaient de très loin pour lui acheter ses préparations.

La potion était sur le point d'être terminée mais elle devait rajouter quelques larmes de harpies au dernier moment lorsque le liquide commencerait à bouillir. La jeune femme essuya une nouvelle goutte de sueurs avec sa manche qui descendait le long de sa joue. Cette phase était la plus importante et la plus délicate : si elle intégrait les larmes trop tôt, sa potion deviendrait encore plus opaque et n'aurait pas l'effet escompté. Si au contraire elle les rajoutait trop tard, sa potion changerait radicalement de couleur pour prendre une teinte bleutée et serait impropre à la consommation. Elle attendit alors, le cœur palpitant, les mains moites et les sourcils froncés. Malgré les vapeurs qui avaient envahi la pièce, elle resta concentrée. Le liquide opaque s'agita soudain. C'était le moment ! Benedicte ajouta très exactement cinq larmes et examina la potion. Celle-ci venait de changer d'aspect pour devenir totalement translucide.

Le soulagement l'envahit. Elle soupira doucement et sans plus attendre, fouilla dans l'un de ses tiroirs pour en ressortir plusieurs petits flacons en verre. Elle y versa la potion, fit apparaître plusieurs étiquettes sur lesquelles étaient inscrits « Veritaserum » et les colla. Elle se dirigea vers son armoire à potions et rangea chaque petite fiole. Elle hésita lorsqu'elle tint la dernière bouteille et la regarda longuement. Au bout d'une minute, sa décision prise, elle la garda dans sa main, ferma à clés l'armoire avec un sort et rangea soigneusement le flacon dans son sac. La jeune femme lança un Recurvite vers la grande table. En à peine cinq minutes, son atelier était propre comme si elle ne s'y était pas rendue : le chaudron avait disparu, les déchets d'ingrédients également et tous les ustensiles qu'elle avait utilisé pendant ces dernières heures étaient soigneusement rangés sur une étagère. Elle sortit et referma la porte un sourire sur les lèvres. Benedicte Jackson aimait le travail bien fait mais surtout, l'ordre et la propreté.

La jeune femme, une grande blonde aux cheveux longs portant une longue robe de sorcière sombre mais vaporeuse, respira un grand bol d'air frais et s'étira dans son jardin. Elle n'avait pas vu le jour se lever et regarda le ciel qui avait pris une teinte rosée. Malgré le manque de sommeil, elle se sentit bien. Elle aimait ce moment d'apaisement après avoir accompli son travail.

Alors qu'elle entrait dans la véranda, elle vit une petite créature, habillée d'une robe blanche et noire caractéristique des elfes de maison des Jackson, s'activer autour d'une table ronde en osier.

« Bonjour Maîtresse, » lui lança Raphy, ouvrant ses yeux globuleux si grands qu'ils prenaient presque la moitié de son visage.

Benedicte époussetait ses bottes crottées par la terre sur le palier de la véranda. La créature magique se tenait devant elle, un plateau dans les mains. Celui-ci contenait vraisemblablement son petit-déjeuner à la vue des œufs brouillés, du bacon et des tranches de pain de mie grillées. L'estomac de la jeune femme commença à grogner.

« Bonjour Raphy ! s'écria cette dernière.

— Miss Benedicte veut-elle prendre son petit-déjeuner ? lui demanda l'elfe en désignant son plateau, d'un ton suraigu.

— Il fait si beau que j'aimerais sortir ! répondit-elle d'un air faussement ennuyé.

— Vous ne pouvez pas partir maintenant ! Madame l'a formellement interdit ! Miss Benedicte aurait-elle oublié son rendez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

Benedicte souffla intérieurement. Elle se souvenait bien du rendez-vous arrangé que Mrs Jackson avait prévu avec l'un de ses prétendants mais la jeune femme n'avait pas envie de le rencontrer. Elle ne comprenait pas le désir de sa mère à vouloir lui trouver un mari à tout prix. Enfin... si... elle le comprenait très bien mais n'avait pas envie de jouer à ce petit jeu.

_« Benedicte, vous avez presque 30 ans ! Estimez-vous heureuse de pouvoir vous marier à cet âge ! Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde ! En tant que l'unique héritière des Jackson, il est temps pour vous de prendre vos responsabilités et faire honneur à votre nom ! Oh, si feu votre père était encore là... »_

La jeune femme entendait presque la voix de crécelle de sa mère dans sa tête. Celle-ci terminait toujours par un long discours sur ce qu'aurait pensé son père s'il l'avait vue ainsi, célibataire et gagnant sa vie comme une simple roturière.

« A quelle heure doit-il arriver ? demanda-t-elle, exaspérée.

— A midi !

— Alors, j'ai le temps de faire un tour...

— Hors de question ! »

L'elfe avait pris un ton ferme et la regarda de ses grands yeux ronds. Benedicte l'observa quelques instants. Elle n'avait jamais eu une relation conventionnelle avec son elfe de maison. Beaucoup de sorciers auraient froncé des sourcils ou se seraient même sentis choqués d'entendre la créature lui parler ainsi. Aucun elfe _digne de ce nom_ n'aurait pu se permettre de telle parole. Mais pas Raphy. Elles se connaissaient depuis la plus tendre enfance de la jeune femme et même si sa mère avait tenté de briser leur lien affectif, elle n'avait pas réussi.

« Un petit tour... tenta la blonde.

— Non ! Car je suis sûre que Miss Benedicte va encore esquiver son rendez-vous et ce sera Madame qui devra s'excuser auprès du gentleman ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir, ordre de Madame ! »

La jeune femme soupira à nouveau, tenaillée. Elle voulait partir le plus loin possible de cette maison, loin de sa mère et de ses obligations. Elle pourrait tout à fait s'enfuir lors d'un moment d'inattention de l'elfe. L'idée l'effleura quelques instants mais elle savait que Raphy _avait reçu l'ordre_ de la faire manger et la préparer pour son rendez-vous amoureux. Elle savait que si elle n'obéissait pas, l'elfe devrait se punir. A cette pensée, Benedicte capitula, nauséeuse. Mrs Jackson savait très bien jouer sur la corde sensible de sa fille.

« D'accord... »

Elle s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils en osier de la véranda tandis que Raphy vint placer son plateau sur une petite table devant elle, toute guillerette.

« Très belle journée, vous ne trouvez pas, Miss ? lui fit remarquer l'elfe en lui servant une tasse de café.

— En effet, répondit la jeune femme d'un air évasif.

— C'est une journée parfaite pour rencontrer son prétendant !

— Oh, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

— Non, mais ce jour est magnifique ! »

Benedicte leva les yeux au ciel. Il était impossible de discuter avec Raphy. Elle préféra se taire et écouter l'elfe vanter les mérites de son potentiel futur fiancé.

« Il parait que George Turner est très bel homme ! De plus, on dit qu'il a une très grande propriété en Géorgie. C'est un propriétaire terrien qui ne vit plus de la culture du coton mais fait fructifier son argent... »

La jeune femme connaissait déjà toutes les informations que Raphy lui exposait, sa mère s'en étant chargée en long et en large la veille au déjeuner. Elle laissa dériver son esprit sur le prochain philtre qu'elle devait préparer pour le chef de cabinet du président du MACUSA. Les potions lui permettaient de ne penser à rien, elle préférait largement leurs compagnies à celles des humains.

Après avoir terminé son repas, elle ne montra aucune résistance quand elle fut emmenée dans sa chambre pour se préparer.

Benedicte se laissa faire pendant que l'elfe l'habillait et la coiffait. Elle soupira devant les boucles que tentèrent de faire apparaître Raphy sur sa tête mais elle savait que ses cheveux étaient bien trop raides pour pouvoir tenir plus de quelques heures.

Quand la créature fut ravie du résultat, la jeune femme se leva et regarda avec dépit sa longue robe bleu ciel vaporeuse, ses manches bouffantes et la dentelle assortie. Elle ressemblait à une princesse sortie d'un conte de fées. Son dépit fut encore plus grand.

« Miss Benedicte est magnifique ! lança l'elfe les yeux larmoyants.

— Si tu le dis, répondit Benedicte dans un souffle. Toute cette mascarade l'ennuyait au plus haut point.

— Attendez dans le petit salon. Votre prétendant arrivera bientôt ! »

La blonde prit sa bourse, entendit le tintement de verre de la fiole de Veritaserum et la sortit pour la regarder à la clarté du soleil dont la chaude et agréable nitescence avait envahi sa chambre. Le liquide transparent scintillait de mille éclats. La potion était une pure merveille et sans vouloir se vanter, elle avait fait un excellent travail. Le Veritaserum, découvert par un potionniste britannique à peine trois ans auparavant, était connue pour être difficile à réaliser. Pourtant, il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour la maîtriser. Elle était même déçue de ne pas l'avoir elle-même inventée, tellement cette potion lui semblait simple. Elle observa encore le flacon et se demanda si elle serait réellement capable de l'utiliser aujourd'hui. En la prenant avec elle, elle s'était dit qu'elle pourrait glisser un peu de potion dans le verre de l'homme qu'elle devait rencontrer. C'était plutôt mesquin et politiquement incorrect mais elle voulait vérifier l'efficacité du Veritaserum. De plus, cela lui procurerait un petit divertissement si elle s'ennuyait ferme pendant ce rendez-vous. Avec un sourire en coin, elle glissa alors la fiole dans sa bourse en soie et sortit de sa chambre.

Assise dans le petit salon familial, un lieu savamment décoré de meubles et de bibelots victoriens, Mrs Jackson étant une grande admiratrice de cette époque, Benedicte triturait sa robe d'impatience lorsqu'elle entendit le carillon de la porte d'entrée sonner. La jeune femme se redressa subitement, déposa sa bourse à côté d'elle et attendit qu'on l'appelle. Toutefois, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Norbert Dragonneau, un homme châtain à l'allure élancée mais quelque peu dégingandée, lui fit un grand sourire quand il entra dans la pièce. Benedicte resta sans voix quelques instants.

« Mais qu'est-ce que...

— Bonjour Benedicte ! »

Il vint s'asseoir en face d'elle, sur l'un des fauteuils et continuait à lui sourire comme si de rien n'était.

« Que fais-tu ici ? se reprit Benedicte, remise de de sa surprise.

— J'ai décidé de venir visiter mon amie, ce n'est pas souvent que je suis de passage à New York !

— Euh... je ne sais pas si c'est le moment... »

Il fronça des sourcils.

« Ah oui ?

— Miss Benedicte doit rencontrer un prétendant à midi, souffla Raphy d'un air de connivence, en apparaissant aux côtés de Norbert et en lui tendant une tasse de thé.

— Vraiment ? »

Norbert lança un regard amusé à son amie.

« Voilà qui pourrait être divertissant !

— Comment ? Tu ne comptes pas rester ici ?

— Et pourquoi pas ? »

Il avait un air nonchalant et s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur le fauteuil. Elle lui lança un regard désabusé.

« Et Tina ? Elle ne pouvait pas t'accompagner ?

— Non, elle doit escorter un prisonnier hautement dangereux jusqu'à la prison de Fort Washington, ça va lui prendre toute la journée !

— Je vois... »

Tina, sa meilleure amie, avait pris de nouvelles fonctions en tant qu'Auror et était désormais souvent demandée pour ce genre de missions.

« Qui est ce fameux prétendant que tu vas rencontrer dans peu de temps ? »

Benedicte releva un sourcil. Depuis quand Norbert s'intéressait-il à sa vie amoureuse ?

« Un certain Tuner, un propriétaire terrien de Géorgie. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui avant que ma mère décide de ce rendez-vous.

— Ah, les mariages arrangés... ça me dépasse un peu tout ça !

— Et moi donc ! D'ailleurs, quand vas-tu faire ta proposition à Tina ? Elle désespère ! »

Norbert prit une soudaine teinte rosée et esquiva son regard.

« Euh... je... qu'est-ce qui pourrait te... bafouilla-t-il.

— Arrête un peu ! Tu viens la voir aux Etats-Unis au moins deux fois par an et tu restes plusieurs semaines à chaque fois ! Quand donc votre relation va-t-elle évoluer ? Cela fait des années que c'est comme ça.

— Peu... peut-être ! Mais je ne suis pas sûre que Tina soit vraiment encline à se marier... Moi non plus d'ailleurs ! »

Il eut un petit rire nerveux. Benedicte leva les yeux au ciel. Ces deux-là étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre mais ils se tournaient autour sans avancer. Cette histoire la désespérait. Non, vraiment, elle ne comprenait rien aux sentiments amoureux. La jeune femme n'avait pas envie de se marier mais savait que son statut d'héritière d'une grande fortune l'obligerait à l'être, un jour ou l'autre, et elle était persuadée de se marier sans amour. Alors, quand deux personnes s'aimaient autant, pourquoi hésiter ? Surtout que rien ne les empêchait de sauter le pas. Vraiment, c'était incompréhensible.

Mrs Jackson apparut dans le petit salon à cet instant.

« Ah, vous êtes là, Benedicte ! Je vous cherchais ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix traînante. Oh bonjour, Monsieur Dragonneau ! Comment allez-vous ?

— Je vais bien, merci. Et vous ?

— Je me porte à merveille ! Vous resterez bien un peu avec nous ? »

Norbert lança un regard interrogatif vers son amie. Elle réfléchit quelques instants. Finalement, la présence de son ami lui ferait certainement un peu de compagnie si son prétendant était assommant.

« Oui, Norbert va rester avec nous, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

— Ah, quelle bonne idée ! Un de vos compatriotes sera présent également ! Il accompagne Monsieur Turner. Vous le connaissez peut-être... un certain Monsieur Septimus Weasley ?

— Cela me dit quelque chose mais je ne le connais pas personnellement.

— Eh bien, ce sera l'occasion de vous présenter ! Je vais voir Raphy pour qu'elle rajoute un couvert supplémentaire ! »

Et Mrs Jackson sortit de la pièce, les laissant seuls. Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent à parler des dernières créatures magiques qu'avait découvert Norbert lorsqu'ils furent interpellés par l'elfe de maison qui leur demanda de se présenter dans le hall d'entrée. En effet, les deux invités venaient d'arriver.

Benedicte se raidit brusquement mais dès qu'elle vit son ami avec un sourire d'encouragement sur les lèvres, elle se détendit. Elle se leva et lissa sa robe. Elle détestait ce genre de rencontres, cela la mettait toujours dans un état de fébrilité : elle n'aimait pas la compagnie de ces hommes qui ne cherchaient qu'à l'impressionner avec leur travail, leur position ou encore leur richesse. Elle finissait souvent ces rencontres par se taire et ne plus leur adresser la parole, voire à les ignorer et ce, même en plein rendez-vous. De ce fait, elle avait acquis la réputation d'être une vraie dragonne. D'ailleurs, les prétendants ne se bousculaient plus vraiment au portillon depuis quelques temps, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle préférait cent fois mieux être seule.

Toutefois, elle ne savait comment, sa mère arrivait toujours à lui organiser ce type d'entrevue de temps à autre. Alors qu'elle se tenait juste derrière elle, Benedicte réfléchit à la façon dont elle pourrait glisser un peu de Veritaserum dans le verre de son prétendant. Ce rendez-vous serait si soporifique ! Ce n'était pas très fair-play envers cet inconnu, néanmoins, cela l'amuserait un peu, elle apprendrait certainement des choses intéressantes et surtout, elle allait enfin pouvoir tester l'efficacité de sa potion !

Sans regarder la porte, elle fit une révérence et releva la tête vers l'homme qui se présenta à elle mais fut choquée par la couleur rousse flamboyante de ses cheveux. Jamais n'avait-elle vu un homme à la chevelure de feu aussi intense et doté d'un visage constellé de tant de taches de rousseur. Elle savait que les premières impressions ne comptaient pas forcément, cependant, elle resta quelque peu intimidée.

« B... bonjour, balbutia-t-elle en tendant sa main.

— Bonjour !» lui lança le roux avec un grand sourire.

Finalement, la jeune femme le trouva sympathique : son visage chaleureux et bienveillant gommait grandement ses imperfections.

« Je suis Septimus Weasley, enchanté de faire votre rencontre ! »

Benedicte eut à peine le temps de faire un O avec sa bouche que le jeune homme avait retiré son chapeau et s'inclinait légèrement pour la saluer. Un homme apparut derrière le roux : George Turner était presque aussi grand, portait un costume en tweed gris et un chapeau en feutre noir. Mais alors que son ami semblait agréable, rien dans l'attitude de Turner n'était charmante. Il esquissa à peine un sourire quand il se présenta à la jeune femme. Cette dernière sentit son dos se raidir, vexée par un tel irrespect. Néanmoins, elle se ressaisit et lança d'une voix à la voix forte et fausse :

« Enchantée, Monsieur Turner ! »

Ce dernier lui répondit à peine. Il esquiva son regard et salua sa mère à la place. Benedicte en fut encore plus offensée. Subitement, elle n'eut plus aucun scrupule à verser le contenu de sa fiole dans sa boisson, il faudrait juste qu'elle trouve le bon moment.

Mrs Jackson termina les présentations avec Norbert Dragonneau que les deux invités connaissaient de nom, sa réputation étant faite dans le monde entier, puis les guida jusque dans la véranda.

La blonde observa la nuque de Turner avec une grande animosité et espérait qu'il la ressentait. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air ennuyé.

Ils s'assirent sur les sièges en osier.

« Que faites-vous dans notre beau pays, Monsieur Weasley ? demanda la mère de Benedicte vers le roux.

— Je suis venu pour affaire. J'en ai profité pour voir George. Nous avons un ami commun !

— Oh, je vois ! »

Mrs Jackson hocha la tête vers George Turner mais ce dernier avait toujours cette attitude réservée et ne répondit pas. Benedicte haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. Vraiment, cet homme était loin d'être commode. N'était-il pas venu en tant que prétendant ? Ce n'était pas avec cette attitude qu'elle allait succomber à ses charmes ! Les pensées de la jeune femme étaient assez ironiques, étant donné qu'elle ne voulait pas se marier mais jamais personne ne s'était comportée avec elle de la sorte et elle n'était pas prête à accepter une telle attitude. C'était elle qu'on forçait à venir à ce genre de mascarade. Cet homme méritait une petite correction.

La blonde s'excusa subitement et se leva. Quand elle sortit de la véranda, elle chercha des yeux Raphy. Celle-ci était en train d'arriver avec un plateau de rafraîchissements entre les mains.

« Qu'a commandé mon prétendant ? demanda-t-elle.

— Un verre de whisky pur feu, lui répondit la créature.

— Donne-moi ce plateau, je vais aller leur servir directement !

— Mais non, Miss Benedicte ne le peut, c'est le rôle d'une elfe de maison...

— Je veux me montrer sous mon meilleur jour. Une femme qui peut se débrouiller sans l'aide de son elfe est bien mieux vue de nos jours !

— Mais ce n'est pas le rôle d'une jeune femme comme vous ! Madame va être en colère. Non, Miss Benedicte ne peut pas servir ce plateau !

— C'est un ordre, Raphy ! »

La créature écarquilla ses grands yeux globuleux et ses longues oreilles se rabattirent autour de son visage. Benedicte eut un pincement au cœur. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de lui donner un ordre aussi frontal et la jeune femme lut la peine dans les traits de son elfe. Ne pouvant pas aller à l'encontre de sa maîtresse, Raphy lui tendit le plateau à contrecœur.

« Maintenant, retourne dans la cuisine et ne reviens que pour le repas ! lui ordonna la jeune femme d'une voix presque tremblante.

— Oui, Miss Benedicte. »

Et l'elfe partit, les oreilles toujours rabattues autour de sa tête. La jeune femme chassa son sentiment de malaise et regarda le plateau. Il y avait deux verres de whisky pur feu, deux verres d'hydromel et un verre de jus de fruits. Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif derrière elle. Personne n'était dans les parages. Elle déposa le plateau sur une petite table ronde et sortit la fiole de Veritaserum. Elle versa d'une main fébrile le contenu du flacon dans l'un des verres à whisky.

Juste avant de revenir dans la véranda, elle inspira profondément et entra un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Vos rafraîchissements ! » s'écria-t-elle d'un air éclatant.

Mrs Jackson toussa d'embrassement mais se reprit rapidement et lui lança un regard noir. Ce n'était pas là, la place de sa fille. Norbert l'observa, un air amusé sur le visage. Monsieur Weasley lui sourit amicalement et Monsieur Turner s'était redressé, surpris. Une lueur qu'elle n'aurait su décrire apparut dans la prunelle de ses yeux. Peut-être enfin de l'intérêt ? Mais le sentiment fut fugace car l'éclat disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Lorsqu'elle s'approcha des deux hommes, Benedicte tendit le plateau devant elle et exposa le verre de whisky pur feu contenant la potion vers son prétendant. Cependant, le roux fut plus rapide que lui et prit le verre dans sa main.

« Euh, que... commença la jeune femme, le regard affolé.

— Merci, lui dit-il simplement.

— Je... je vous en prie. »

George Turner attrapa l'autre verre. C'était trop tard. La blonde se sentit subitement stupide. Elle lança un regard désolé vers Monsieur Weasley, avança vers sa mère et Norbert qui étaient assis de l'autre côté de la petite table et leur proposa leurs boissons. Mrs Jackson en profita pour lui montrer sa forte désapprobation. Et Benedicte, bien qu'ayant quelques notions d'Occlumencie, n'eut aucune envie de lire les pensées de sa mère en cet instant précis. Elle s'installa sur son siège et leva son verre, comme tous les autres, pour trinquer.

Pendant qu'elle sirotait son verre d'hydromel, elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers Septimus Weasley qui dégustait son whisky sans se douter qu'il était en train d'ingurgiter du Veritaserum. Elle espérait que l'homme n'avait pas de secrets à cacher. Elle soupira et tourna la tête vers George Turner. La jeune femme tressaillit en voyant son regard poser sur elle. Il avait plissé les yeux et la regardait intensément. Se doutait-il de quelque chose ? Ce n'était pas possible, elle n'avait rien dit. Cependant, une sueur froide commença à couler dans son dos.

« Parlez-nous un peu de vous, Monsieur Turner, lança sa mère d'une voix aimable. J'ai entendu dire que votre propriété était grande.

— Non... ma propriété n'est pas si grande, » dit-il d'une voix à peine audible. »

Benedicte haussa un sourcil, c'était la première fois qu'il prononçait une phrase aussi longue.

« George est bien trop modeste, s'écria Septimus d'un air guilleret, le Veritaserum ne semblait pas encore avoir d'effet sur sa personne. Son domaine fait bien au moins mille hectares !

— 983.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu aimes les chiffres exacts.

— Oh mais c'est gigantesque, s'exclama Mrs Jackson d'une voix exagérément émerveillée - Benedicte savait pertinemment que sa mère connaissait cette information. Cela doit vous demander beaucoup de travail !

— Cela peut aller... »

La jeune femme soupira à nouveau. Maintenant qu'elle avait donné le Veritaserum à Septimus Weasley, ce repas deviendrait réellement monotone. Il s'avéra en effet que George Turner n'avait aucune discussion, comme si son éducation ne l'avait pas préparé à tenir une conversation avec qui que ce soit. Il ne répondait que par des oui ou des non, ou bien des phrases très concises. Le regard du roux, quant à lui, changea au fur et à mesure de l'heure. Ses yeux se dilatèrent et il commença à respira un peu plus fort. Il répondait aux questions de Mrs Jackson et de Norbert de manière presque automatique et d'une véracité désolante. Ainsi, ils apprirent qu'il était le cadet d'une fratrie de trois. Etant le seul garçon, il hériterait du nom des Weasley ainsi que de leurs propriétés. Cependant, son père, accro au jeu, avait rapidement dilapidé la fortune familiale et les Weasley ne possédaient désormais qu'un terrain de plusieurs hectares dans le Devon. Il travaillait plus de soixante-dix heures par semaine dans l'import-export de tapis volants mais le nouveau décret limitant l'utilisation de ce moyen de locomotion mettait à rude épreuve son commerce. D'un air larmoyant, il leur raconta qu'il était presque au bord de la faillite. De plus, il avait rencontré une jeune femme dans son pays et ne savait pas comment lui apprendre qu'il était fauché. Il faillit sur le point d'éclater en sanglots devant cet aveu.

Benedicte déglutit quand elle le vit sortir un mouchoir de sa veste. Elle était prise de remords pour ce jeune homme sympathique qui leur déballait toute sa vie sans aucune honte, à cause de la potion qu'elle avait versé dans son verre. Certes, elle avait la preuve que son Veritaserum fonctionnait, néanmoins, elle n'avait pas souhaité faire subir un tel interrogatoire au britannique. Elle regarda les personnes autour de la table basse. Elle fut surprise de voir sa mère se tamponner les yeux avec une serviette. Norbert lança un sourire plein d'empathie vers Septimus et George Turner tapait dans le dos de son ami pour tenter de le rassurer. La jeune femme se sentit encore plus mal. L'homme tourna subitement les yeux vers elle et lui lança un regard indéchiffrable qui la mit de nouveau mal à l'aise.

Fort heureusement, ce fut à ce moment que Raphy arriva dans la véranda pour leur proposer d'aller déjeuner. La blonde soupira de soulagement. La tension avait été bien trop palpable.

Mrs Jackson ne tenta plus de poser de questions directes à Septimus et décida qu'il était plus intéressant de tourner la discussion vers Norbert et ses dernières découvertes. Le Magizoologue leur raconta comment il avait rencontré son premier Demiguise lors d'un de ses voyages au Japon.

Le repas se déroula sans nouvel anicroche. Cependant, seuls sa mère et Norbert tenaient la conversation. Septimus était particulièrement silencieux, George Turner restait sur sa réserve et Benedicte était dans ses pensées. Passée sa culpabilité, elle se demandait désormais s'il existait un antidote au Veritaserum et réfléchissait à une manière d'en créer un.

Elle était tellement dans ses réflexions qu'elle entendit à peine sa mère lui indiquer la fin du repas. La jeune femme suivit le groupe qui prendrait leur dessert dans la véranda.

« _Comment contrecarrer l'impact des larmes de harpies dans la potion ? Peut-être par des larmes de Troll ? Oui, mais comment s'en procurer ? Les larmes de Troll sont très rares et onéreuses... alors, des larmes d'elfe de maison ? J'essaierai avec Raphy. Et pourquoi pas des larmes de Demiguise ? Norbert a dit tout à l'heure que ces créatures pleuraient rarement mais cela leur arrivait à la mort d'un proche... _» réfléchit Benedicte sans se soucier des gens autour d'elle.

Pourtant, au bout de cinq minutes, elle releva la tête car elle n'entendait plus un seul bruit. En effet, elle était seule dans la véranda. Enfin non ! George Turner était assis sur le canapé en osier et examinait un magazine qu'il avait trouvé. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne trouva ni sa mère, ni Norbert ou même Septimus. Ils les avaient laissés seuls. Mais depuis quand étaient-ils partis ?

Devant son air alerté, George lui parla d'un air nonchalant.

« Votre mère est partie montrer votre serre à Norbert et Septimus.

— Et vous ne vouliez pas les accompagner ? l'interrogea-t-elle, surprise qu'il soit resté à ses côtés aussi longtemps sans parler.

— Non, cela ne m'intéressait pas tellement. Je ne suis pas un féru de Botanique. Votre mère semblait ravie que je refuse son invitation. En effet, je ne suis pas venu ici pour m'instruire ! »

Il lui lança un regard éloquent. Benedicte se raidit subitement. George Turner n'avait pas été loquace depuis qu'il était arrivé et il venait de débiter plus de paroles qu'il ne l'avait fait pendant tout le repas.

« Euh... je... » bredouilla-t-elle, stupéfaite.

Rares étaient les personnes qui pouvaient la déstabiliser. Pourquoi ce changement d'attitude soudain ?

« Vous avez mis une potion dans le verre de mon ami, n'est-ce pas ? » clama-t-il sans détour, d'une voix accusatrice.

Benedicte sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Elle avait eu un doute mais là, il était devenu évident que son prétendant savait. Elle déglutit.

« Mais non ! se défendit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux sans cligner.

— Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, vous savez ! s'exclama-t-il, d'un ton railleur. Septimus n'agissait pas de manière habituelle. Certes, mon ami n'est jamais avare de paroles, cependant, jamais ne se serait-il ainsi confié ! Et j'ai remarqué les regards inquiets que vous lui lanciez. A quoi jouez-vous ? »

La jeune femme se liquéfia sur place. George Turner l'avait totalement percée à jour. Mais comment lui avouer que le verre de whisky n'était pas destiné à Septimus mais à lui ? Comment lui expliquer qu'elle avait voulu lui jouer un mauvais tour ?

Subitement, le jeune homme éclata de rire. Benedicte resta sans voix.

« Je vous torture, n'est-ce pas ? En général, je déteste ce genre de rendez-vous. On m'avait parlé de vous, et pas forcément en bien. »

Benedicte se tendit devant l'affront mais le laissa parler.

« Certains m'ont dit que vous n'étiez pas une femme commode qui ne souhaitait pas se marier. Je me suis dit que vous rencontrer serait certainement intéressant et instructif. »

La jeune femme blêmit encore plus. N'était-il pas en train de la ridiculiser ? Elle commença à trembler des mains, peinant à contenir sa fureur.

« Et je dois avouer que ce rendez-vous a été au-delà de mes attentes ! Si je m'attendais à ça ?

— Qu'entendez-vous par-là ? lui lança Benedicte, d'un ton acerbe.

— Eh bien ! Vous ! Certes, je ne m'attendais pas à de la flagornerie de votre part. Vous n'en faites jamais. Je me suis dit que j'allais vous opposer la même réaction ! Mais ajouter de la potion dans mon verre ! Car je vous le répète, je ne suis pas naïf. Je suis certain que ce verre m'était destiné !

— Mais vous dites n'importe quoi ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire.

— S'il vous plait ! Vous êtes bien au-dessus de cela ! »

La blonde se renfrogna et croisa les bras devant elle, furieuse.

« J'ai entendu parler d'une nouvelle potion très en vogue en ce moment... Du Veritaserum, c'est ça ? Il semblerait que cette potion a la faculté de faire parler le plus récalcitrant des menteurs ! Dois-je vous en faire boire ? Il doit vous en rester encore un peu ! »

Il avait dit cela avec un sourire ironique sur les lèvres, comme si toute cette situation l'amusait. Un élan de haine la parcourut.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis encore ici à vous écouter me parler ainsi ! »

Elle esquissa un geste pour se lever mais le jeune homme la prit à revers et se mit debout.

« Froide, apathique et sournoise, je m'en serais contenté ! Mais menteuse par-dessus le marché ? C'est plutôt moi qui devrais m'en aller devant un tel affront ! Vous m'excuserez auprès de Mrs Jackson mais je ne peux rester une minute de plus dans cette maison ! »

L'homme ne souriait plus et prit la direction de la porte d'entrée. Benedicte commença à paniquer. Comment expliquer à sa mère le départ précipité de George Turner ? De plus, s'il lui prenait l'envie de raconter cette histoire à d'autres personnes, sa réputation serait finie. Certes, il n'avait aucune preuve mais cela entacherait grandement son image de potionniste.

« Attendez ! cria-t-elle à sa poursuite. Ne partez pas ! »

Il se retourna vivement vers elle. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs noirs.

« Et pourquoi resterai-je ?

— Euh... je suis désolée, avoua-t-elle finalement d'une voix faible, la tête basse évitant son regard et se triturant les mains. Oui... je... J'ai bien mis une potion dans le verre à whisky... du... Veritaserum... et... elle n'était pas destinée à Septimus mais bien à vous ! »

Benedicte avait envie de fuir devant l'aveu qu'elle était en train de lui faire. Elle détestait être dans cette situation mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

« Pourquoi ?

— Je viens de terminer la fabrication de cette potion... et... moi aussi, je déteste ce genre de rendez-vous que m'impose ma mère. Alors, j'ai cru que ce serait amusant d'en verser dans votre verre. Juste pour savoir si vous me disiez la vérité. Comme vous le savez, je déteste les faux compliments et les faux-semblants. Je... suis désolée ! Cela n'a rien d'honorable ! Je suis encore plus navrée que ce soit Septimus qui ait bu le verre. Je ne voulais pas lui faire subir les effets de cette potion. »

La jeune femme garda la tête baissée et n'osa plus le regarder. Elle se sentait terriblement honteuse.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser de vous ! déclara George Turner enfin, au bout d'une minute. Vous êtes une femme... étrange. »

Elle releva le visage et le regarda dans les yeux. Son regard n'était plus antipathique. Il soupira profondément et lui sourit.

« Et si nous reprenions à zéro ? lui proposa-t-il. Mais cette fois, plus de ruses, de mensonges ou de Veritaserum. Si vous êtes d'accord, j'oublierai cet épisode !

— Mais... pourquoi ? Vous avez la possibilité d'anéantir ma réputation. Et ce n'est pas comme si je vous avais fait bonne impression...

— Et vous vous inquiétez de ce que je peux penser de vous ? C'est étonnant. »

Son regard était railleur mais Benedicte rougit subitement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais son sourire, bien qu'ironique, fit tressaillir son estomac.

« Ce n'est pas mon genre de colporter des choses sur les gens, donc, non, je ne dirai rien. Et puis, je me dis que cette rencontre n'était pas si inintéressante. Au moins, je sais à quoi m'en tenir avec vous ! Je vérifierai avec attention tous les verres que vous me servirez !

— Jamais je ne recommencerai !

— Certes, je pense que c'est une bonne leçon ! Néanmoins, on n'est jamais trop prudent ! »

ll lui lança un sourire éclatant. La jeune femme sentit son cœur palpiter comme il ne l'avait jamais fait envers quiconque. Il se redirigea vers la véranda et s'installa sur le canapé en osier. Benedicte le suivit, hésitante, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait.

« Et si vous me parliez de la façon de fabriquer du Veritaserum ? lui demanda-t-il en l'invitant à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

— Euh... oui... »

* * *

« Et c'est comme ça que je suis tombée amoureuse de ton cher grand-père ! » lança Benedicte Turner, sa tête sortant de sa cheminée, dans son appartement à Poudlard.

Sarah et sa grand-mère avaient l'habitude de discuter par voie de cheminée depuis que la jeune femme était professeure dans l'école écossaise.

« C'est bien la première fois que tu me racontes cette histoire ! s'écria la professeure de potions.

— J'étais tellement honteuse de mon attitude... je n'avais pas envie de crier sur tous les toits que nous étions tombés amoureux à la suite d'un malentendu de Veritaserum ! Je suis certaine que je ne l'aurais pas aimé s'il l'avait bu ! Donc, je te déconseille d'utiliser cette potion ! Toutefois... si je rencontre un jour ce Rogue, j'aimerais bien l'utiliser sur lui...

— Mais pourquoi, Grand-mère ?

— Car je ne lui fais pas confiance...

— Grand-mère ! »

Benedicte Turner esquiva sa remarque et dériva sur un autre sujet.

Quand Sarah termina sa communication, elle retrouva Severus tranquillement assis sur son canapé. Il releva la tête de son livre quand il la vit et lui lança un sourire en coin. Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Si je rencontre un jour ta grand-mère, fais-moi penser à surveiller mon verre ! déclara-t-il simplement, puis replongea de son livre.

— Alors, comme ça, tu écoutes aux portes ?

— Ce n'est pas moi qui aie laissé celle-ci ouverte ! »

Sarah fit la moue mais ne dit rien et alla se lover contre son amant.

« Elle était belle, leur histoire ! lui chuchota-t-elle.

— Pas aussi belle que la nôtre ! »

Ce n'était pas le genre de Severus de tenir de tels propos, lui, l'homme cynique, allergique à toute forme de romantisme. Elle savait qu'il se moquait d'elle mais oublia la raillerie de sa remarque et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

_Non, pas aussi belle que la nôtre !_


	34. Une invitée pas si bienvenue

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Comme promis (enfin, avec quelques mois de retard... oops !), voici la suite de **Severus Rogue, un homme si charmant** ! Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! Nous débutons avec ce chapitre la troisième et dernière partie de cette histoire. J'espère que vous serez ravis de retrouver notre chère Sarah et ce sinistre, sarcastique, ironique et peu aimable Severus (mais qui s'améliore peu à peu avec le temps ^^) ! Ce couple vous avait manqué, n'est-ce pas ? Cela a été mon cas en tout cas !_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre de "mise en place". J'ai pris, de nouveau, quelques libertés sur l'histoire originale. Comme pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à Beauxbâtons, il me fallait trouver un nouvel angle d'attaque. J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires._

_Au niveau de mon rythme de publication, je pense publier environ toutes les deux semaines. Je suis très occupée en ce moment, et je ne suis pas sûre de tenir ce timing à 100% mais je ferai de mon mieux. Ne me lynchez pas si j'ai quelques jours de retard =_=_

_Très bonne lecture !_

_A bientôt !_

_MinnieMey_

* * *

**SEVERUS ROGUE, UN HOMME SI CHARMANT**

***TROISIEME PARTIE***

* * *

**Chapitre 34 - Une invitée pas si bienvenue**

Sarah se réveilla doucement. Elle inspira profondément et ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait fait un rêve mais n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Elle savait juste qu'elle avait été heureuse et ce sentiment se propagea dans tout son corps. Elle s'étira mais sentit une forme bouger à ses côtés et tourna la tête.

La jeune femme sourit en voyant les cheveux bruns de Severus qui lui tournait le dos. Elle les caressa doucement sans toutefois réveiller son propriétaire. Son souffle était long et silencieux, signe qu'il dormait d'un sommeil profond. Elle s'étira de nouveau et son regard se posa sur les grandes tentures du lit à baldaquin. Il faisait encore sombre et elle ne pouvait pas détailler la pièce. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que son amant pouvait vivre dans un tel lieu. En fait, de sa vie privée, elle n'avait vu que son appartement à Poudlard. Mais Severus semblait un homme plein de surprise et elle était certaine de ne pas être au bout de ses surprises.

Elle se leva et s'habilla d'une robe de chambre qu'elle fit apparaître. Elle n'était pas chez elle mais la magie lui permettait d'avoir accès à ses affaires, même s'ils se trouvaient à des centaines de kilomètres d'elle.

Sarah sortit de la chambre afin de trouver la salle de bain. Pieds nus, elle ouvrit silencieusement la porte pour ne pas réveiller son hôte et pénétra dans un long couloir sombre. Le lieu n'avait rien d'avenant et la brune regretta de ne pas avoir réveillé Severus car elle ne se sentit pas à son aise ou était-ce simplement dû au courant d'air froid qui la faisait trembler ? Elle avança encore, ses bruits de pas étouffés par la moquette, trouva une porte et tenta de l'ouvrir mais elle était fermée à clé. La salle de bain ne pouvait être qu'à proximité de la chambre, donc, elle essaya les autres portes qui se trouvaient aux alentours. Elle ressentit comme un picotement sur sa nuque et se retourna. Elle avait eu l'impression que quelqu'un l'observait mais ne vit personne. La chair de poule envahit tout son corps. Cet endroit lui faisait froid dans le dos. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas à avoir peur, Severus ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Ne lui avait-il pas affirmé qu'il vivait seul ? Enfin... son amant était plutôt réservé et il était fort possible qu'il ait omis deux-trois choses sur le manoir où il l'avait emmenée pour la nuit. Mais ce dont elle était sûre, c'était que ce lieu n'était pas maléfique. Pourquoi était-elle effrayée ?

Sarah chassa vite sa peur irrationnelle et tourna la poignée d'une nouvelle porte qui s'ouvrit sur une grande salle de bain s'illuminant dès son entrée. Toute la pièce était carrelée de grands carreaux blancs avec de fines dorures sur les rebords et deux grands lavabos étaient disposés devant de larges miroirs. Elle possédait également une grande baignoire en coin et des toilettes. Elle y resta le temps de se soulager et ressortit dans le couloir glauque.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre de Severus, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder à nouveau derrière elle. Mais elle était bien seule. Pourquoi avait-elle cette sensation qu'on l'observait ? Elle chassa à nouveau cette pensée et se faufila jusqu'au lit. Elle retira sa robe de chambre et se glissa sous les draps. Elle avait soudainement froid, la peur qu'elle avait ressentie l'avait frigorifiée et elle se rapprocha du corps chaud et rassurant de Severus. Celui-ci dormait encore profondément. Même si elle ne voulait pas le réveiller, elle avait envie de sentir sa chaleur contre elle. Elle posa sa tête contre son dos et ferma les yeux. Son pouls s'apaisa peu à peu. Et Sarah se rendit compte de sa propre stupidité. Elle avait désormais 30 ans, était une sorcière aguerrie et si un danger se présentait, elle serait capable d'y faire face en un clin d'œil. Bien sûr, le monde magique regorgeait de créatures dangereuses mais elle savait les contrer pour la plupart. Et les plus infâmes ne se trouvaient tout simplement pas dans ce manoir. Il y avait peu de chance qu'elle se retrouve face à une acromentule ou un dragon. Sa peur qui avait réveillé ses angoisses d'enfant était ridicule.

Sa respiration devint plus apaisée et son corps s'était enfin réchauffé. Elle se retourna sur le côté et se retrouva nez à nez avec de grands yeux clairs globuleux qui la fixaient. Elle hurla de peur.

Severus se leva précipitamment et malgré sa nudité, pointa sa baguette autour de lui, prêt à envoyer un sort à l'intru qui avait fait irruption dans sa chambre. Mais il ne vit rien et se tourna vers Sarah qui s'était recroquevillée dans un coin du lit, les draps tirés sur elle. D'un coup de baguette, il fut habillé d'un pantalon et d'une chemise impeccable.

« Que se passe-t-il, Sarah ? s'inquiéta-t-il, en se rapprochant d'elle. Il posa une main sur son épaule avec douceur, elle tremblait comme une feuille.

— Je... J'ai... euh... » balbutia-t-elle en tendant la main vers un coin de la chambre.

Il se tourna vers ce qu'elle observait et se détendit. La forme ou la créature s'était baissé dans une profonde révérence et ne releva pas la tête.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est que Tessy ! lança-t-il d'un air nonchalant.

— Tessy ? »

La créature se releva immédiatement et les mêmes yeux globuleux qui fixaient Sarah deux minutes auparavant se posèrent sur elle. Celle-ci eut un dernier frisson avant de se rendre compte que sa peur avait, une nouvelle fois, été irrationnelle. Ce n'était qu'une elfe de maison. Elle portait une sorte de vêtement qui ressemblait plus à une blouse blanche décrépite et tâchée qu'à une robe et ses oreilles étaient baissées en forme de soumission.

« Maitre Severus souhaite-il prendre son petit-déjeuner ? Tessy est venue voir si vous n'aviez pas une faim, s'écria l'elfe d'une voie suraiguë.

— As-tu faim, Sarah ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Il s'était assis sur le lit et faisait face à la jeune femme qui s'était finalement détendue et dévisageait l'elfe avec curiosité. Elle en avait rarement vu dans sa vie. Chez les Turner, il n'y avait jamais eu d'elfe de maison. Sa grand-mère lui avait dit qu'elle en avait une dans sa jeunesse mais elle était décédée lorsque son père était né et elle n'avait pas eu l'envie d'en reprendre une nouvelle, attachée qu'elle était à cette créature.

« Non, pas pour l'instant, répondit-elle d'une voix fébrile, à peine remise de sa peur et de sa surprise.

— Tessy, je t'appellerai quand nous voudrons déjeuner ! s'exclama Severus d'une voix nonchalante.

— Bien, Maître ! »

L'elfe faillit partir lorsque le brun l'arrêta. Celui-ci regardait Sarah.

« Et... ne fais plus peur à Sarah, conclut-il.

— Elle ne m'a pas fait peur ! s'indigna-t-elle.

— Vraiment ? »

Il lui lança un regard presque ironique. Elle rougit.

« Euh... je...

— Bien, Maître, s'écria simplement Tessy en se baissant pour faire une nouvelle révérence, puis, elle disparut dans un pop.

— Tessy peut être un peu sauvage avec les étrangers, déclara Severus alors qu'il se remettait sous les draps.

— Ah oui ?

— Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle fait peur à l'un de mes invités. Ses anciens maîtres soupçonnaient toutes les personnes qui entraient dans leur manoir.

— Ses anciens maîtres ?

— Lord et Lady Prince.

— Qui ça ?

— Mes grands-parents… »

Il avait dit ses mots d'un air sombre. Sarah voulut immédiatement en savoir plus.

« Oh ! Et...

— Tu as bien dormi ? » lui demanda-t-il en la coupant.

La jeune femme sentit immédiatement qu'il ne voulait pas discuter de ce sujet. Pourtant, elle avait tellement de questions à lui poser. Ce manoir devenait de plus en plus mystérieux. Néanmoins, elle garda ses interrogations pour elle et lui sourit.

« Oui, très bien ! »

Elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa. Il passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux bruns, la caressant.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé aussi abruptement mais je ne m'y attendais pas.

— Je comprends.

— Tu veux encore dormir ? »

Sarah le regarda d'un air espiègle. Elle s'agenouilla sur lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Je vois que vous êtes bien réveillée, Miss Turner ! s'exclama-t-il un sourire en coin.

— Cela vous dérange-t-il, professeur Rogue ?

— Non. »

Elle l'embrassa.

Sarah se rendormit dans les bras de Severus et se réveilla quelques heures plus tard au son du chant des oiseaux. Elle en fut surprise car ce lieu semblait étrange et hors du temps. Cette fois, la lumière filtrait suffisamment des rideaux tirés et elle put admirer les fines dorures des poteaux du lit à baldaquin. Ce manoir à l'aspect rustique regorgeait de meubles bien ouvragés et de bon goût. Les grands-parents de Severus avaient dû être riches. Elle se demanda ce qu'avait pu être sa jeunesse. Avait-il vécu dans ce lieu ? Quelles étaient ses relations avec sa famille ? L'homme était plutôt sombre mais cela ne signifiait pas que son enfance l'avait été également. Elle en doutait. Pourtant, cet endroit contredisait un peu ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Finalement, Sarah ne connaissait quasiment rien de son passé et cela commençait à la déranger. Elle avait envie de tout savoir sur lui et son histoire en faisait partie.

Elle se leva et s'habilla d'un coup de baguette, puis, prit la direction de la salle de bain qu'elle avait découverte tôt ce matin. Cette fois, le couloir, éclairé par la lumière du jour, semblait moins lugubre. Les vieilles tapisseries qui recouvraient les murs méritaient un petit rafraîchissement mais Sarah apprécia cet aspect vieilli qui donnait un caractère majestueux au lieu.

Quand elle revint dans la chambre, Severus était déjà levé et se préparait. Sarah le laissa terminer en admirant la chambre. Les rideaux avaient été tirés et les fenêtres ouvertes. Elle s'y précipita pour admirer le grand domaine. Une étendue boisée s'offrit à elle. De loin, elle vit quelques collines verdoyantes, d'où des moutons et des bovins paissaient tranquillement.

Elle avait l'impression de vivre dans une totale illusion. La veille encore, elle était au mariage de Ron et Hermione et quand elle s'y était rendue, elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle finirait ici, chez Severus. Tout s'était déroulé si rapidement…

* * *

_***Flashback***_

Après lui avoir démontré son attirance définitive pour lui, Severus l'embrassa et le couple ne se lâcha plus.

Ils rencontrèrent Harry sur le chemin vers la grande tente tendue pour la fête de mariage et celui-ci les félicita. Severus ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et releva juste les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Sarah ne comprenait toujours pas leur relation. Était-elle réellement amicale ? Ou ne se côtoyaient-ils que parce qu'ils y étaient contraints ? En tout cas, c'était ce que montrait ou tentait de montrer l'homme sombre et peu avenant.

Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de garder leur relation naissante discrète. Cela ne faisait qu'à peine dix minutes qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble et ils avaient besoin d'un peu de recul avant d'officialiser quoi que ce soit. De plus, Minerva et Hagrid étaient présents et Sarah ne souhaitaient pas qu'ils ne posent de questions gênantes de la part de ses collègues. Severus avait encore moins envie de montrer sa relation à tous ses anciens élèves. Quelle image cela donnerait-il ?

Ce dernier point dérangeait moins Sarah qui ne connaissaient quasiment aucune des personnes présentes, néanmoins, elle respectait son point de vue.

Une heure plus tard, alors que la fête battait encore son plein, Severus lui proposa de l'emmener chez elle, proposition qu'elle accepta avec empressement. Ils ressentaient tous deux la nécessité de se retrouver seuls.

Sarah félicita à nouveau les mariés, salua tous ses amis et les nouveaux qu'elle s'était fait et promit de les revoir rapidement. Elle suivit ensuite Severus en toute discrétion en-dehors du Terrier. Ce dernier lui proposa son bras, elle l'agrippa et ils transplanèrent dans un endroit inconnu de la jeune femme.

« Mais où sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-elle.

Seul un chemin menait vers un bois dense et lugubre. Malheureusement, il faisait bien trop sombre pour voir à plus de cinq mètres. Si elle avait été seule, Sarah se serait certainement perdue, même avec l'allée qui se présentait à eux. Tous connaissaient son manque d'orientation. Elle et Severus levèrent leur baguette pour illuminer le chemin et avancèrent.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu ! lança-t-elle à nouveau.

— Dans le Lincolnshire, près de Lough, répondit l'homme brun à ses côtés, laconique.

— Euh, je ne connais pas...

— Je savais bien que tes connaissances en géographie britannique étaient limitées. »

Sarah soupira. Le sarcasme de Severus ne lui avait pas manqué pendant ces quelques semaines aux Etats-Unis.

« Certes. Mais sommes au fin fond de la Grande-Bretagne, le nord, le sud ?

— Cela a-t-il une importance ? l'interrogea-t-il, lui jetant un regard en coin.

— Non, pas vraiment, marmonna-t-elle.

— Nous n'avons pas long à faire, patience ! Demain matin, tu pourras vérifier où nous sommes si l'envie te prend.

— Pas la peine de te moquer de moi !

— Je ne me le permettrai jamais.

— Bah, voyons... »

La jeune femme sourit néanmoins. Cela faisait depuis longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu une discussion aussi banale. Ils marchèrent encore pendant cinq minutes avant d'arriver devant un grand portail en fer forgé. Severus l'ouvrit avec sa baguette et dès qu'ils firent un pas dans le domaine, des lampadaires illuminèrent le chemin jusque vers une large bâtisse de trois étages. Sarah fut impressionnée. Elle ne pensait pas que Severus puisse vivre dans un endroit aussi luxueux. La jeune femme se douta que, le lieu serait encore plus beau en plein jour et avait hâte de le découvrir. Mais elle préférait encore plus profiter de l'instant présent.

« Tu vis seul ici ?

— Oui. C'est grand mais fonctionnel. Et le jardin est agréable, l'été. »

Sarah l'imaginait parfaitement. Ils entrèrent par une grande porte en bois et Severus ne s'attarda pas dans le hall d'entrée : une pièce imposante dotée de murs en pierres polies, d'un carrelage blanc et noir et de nombreux tableaux. Dès leur entrée, les occupants de ces derniers ouvrirent les yeux de surprise et murmurèrent entre eux. Elle entendit des voix d'homme ou de femme de toutes parts : « Mais qui est cette femme ? », « Comment ose-t-il ? Il n'est même pas marié ! », « Quelle honte ! Si dépravé ! », « Moi, je me demande plutôt quelle sotte peut aimer un tel homme avec un nez si crochu ? ». Pour ce dernier commentaire, Sarah lança un regard noir à l'homme doté d'une perruque de cheveux blancs bouclés, habillé façon 18ème siècle, dont le nez était bien plus long que le propriétaire des lieux et bien moins esthétique.

« Silence ! » tonna Severus, qui fit sursauter tout le monde, Sarah inclus.

« Mais quel toupet ! » entendit-elle finalement, suivi d'un « Chut ! Il risque de nous lancer un sort de mutisme ! », puis d'un « Taisez-vous ! » sorti de nulle part. Les voix se firent toutes silencieuses. Cependant, la jeune femme se sentit observée, scrutée de tous côtés et suivie des yeux jusqu'à un couloir, où, à son grand soulagement, il n'y avait plus aucun tableau.

Severus l'emmena ensuite dans sa chambre où ils y passèrent la nuit.

_***Fin du flashback***_

* * *

Sarah respira un grand coup à la fenêtre de la chambre et admira les bosquets en floraison dans le grand jardin. Comme elle l'avait pensé la veille, le domaine était magnifique et regorgeait de faune sauvage. Elle se réjouissait à l'avance de visiter ce lieu inconnu et de fait, d'en découvrir un peu plus sur Severus.

Elle se retourna pour lui poser la question mais son compagnon avait disparu, certainement dans la salle de bain. Elle fit le tour à nouveau de la chambre, ouvrant, sans se gêner, les tiroirs et armoires à sa disposition. Elle ne trouva rien de bien intéressant, même pas de quoi lire ou écrire.

Severus revint finalement et lui proposa de descendre pour aller déjeuner. Elle accepta et le suivit. Ils repassèrent devant les portraits de la veille. Cette fois, Sarah prit le temps de les observer. Les tableaux étaient anciens et représentaient des hommes et des femmes habillés dans l'ancien temps. Elle remarqua qu'ils avaient tous une petite ressemblance avec Severus : ses yeux noirs, son nez, la forme de son visage, ses cheveux ou encore sa haute taille ou son air hautain. Des ancêtres. Elle se demanda si elle pourrait les questionner sur le passé de son amant. Elle souhaitait tellement en savoir sur sa vie passée que cela en devenait presque une obsession. Severus était bien trop discret et réservé et malheureusement, il avait toujours esquivé toutes ses questions dès qu'elles devenaient un peu trop privées.

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle à manger, après avoir dépassé un salon décoré de meubles anciens. Le lieu ne semblait pas aussi sombre que son propriétaire, ce qui l'étonna. Soit il en avait hérité il y a peu, soit il souhaitait respecter la décoration du lieu en hommage à ses grands-parents, soit il s'en moquait tout simplement.

Sur une grande table en bois laquée, pourvue d'une nappe blanche brodée, ils trouvèrent plusieurs plats à leur disposition : œufs brouillés, bacon, saucisses, pain, confitures, scones, muffins et autres viennoiseries. Tessy avait tout préparé à l'avance. Dès qu'ils s'installèrent, l'elfe apparut dans un pop et leur proposa du thé.

« Du café pour Sarah, Tessy, lança Severus à l'attention de son elfe avant même que la jeune femme ne réponde.

— Bien, Maître ! » répondit la créature en s'inclinant mais Sarah remarqua que la créature lui lançait un regard en coin qui n'avait rien d'avenant.

La jeune femme se raidit. Elle avait compris que l'elfe n'aimait pas les étrangers et se sentit embarrassée devant ses grands yeux qui semblaient la juger. Tessy lui servit une tasse de café et disparut. Sarah ressentit du soulagement. Elle ne savait pourquoi mais l'atmosphère avait été particulièrement pesante et inspira doucement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Severus qui avait commencé à remplir son assiette de nourriture. Il semblait n'avoir rien remarqué.

Des coups furent donnés à une fenêtre. Severus leva sa baguette et un hibou vola jusqu'à lui, La Gazette du Sorcier accrochée dans sa patte. Même pendant les vacances, il se tenait au courant des dernières actualités. Quand le volatile repartit, il ouvrit le quotidien devant lui et lut les premières lignes.

Sarah le regarda quelques instants. N'étaient-ils pas en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner ensemble ? Ils ne s'étaient pas vus pendant plusieurs semaines, s'étaient à peine parler pendant ces dernières 24 heures et tout ce que Severus trouvait à faire, c'était de lire son journal. Elle s'assombrit gardant ses pensées pour elle et se servit en divers plats.

Elle resta silencieuse pendant qu'elle mangeait. Finalement, elle avait faim et engloutit rapidement son repas. Tessy reparut pour remettre du pain frais sur la table. Sarah la remercia mais cette dernière lui lança un regard antipathique et disparut presque aussitôt. Plus que vexée, la jeune femme se sentit déçue.

La jeune femme observa Severus qui était toujours pris dans sa lecture avec un air de dépit. Mais devant son ignorance, elle détailla la salle à manger, une pièce d'une taille respectable munie d'une grande cheminée et d'une tapisserie mauve et blanche. Aucun tableau n'était exposé mais elle remarqua quelques anciennes traces et se demanda si son voisin n'avait pas décidé de les enlever afin d'être tranquille quand il déjeunait. Les occupants des portraits semblaient curieux et loin d'avoir leur langue dans leur poche. La grande table sur laquelle ils mangeaient pouvait accueillir au moins dix personnes mais Sarah n'était pas sûre que Severus n'organise des dîners chez lui. Ce n'était pas son genre.

Cependant, elle se rendit vite compte de son erreur car ils entendirent un carillon au loin. Le brun se raidit et referma immédiatement le journal, le posant sur la table. La jeune femme lui lança un regard étonné devant son attitude tendue. Une minute plus tard, Tessy revint accompagnée de deux femmes, une plutôt âgée qui marchait avec une canne et une autre bien plus jeune, qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, certainement sa fille ou sa petite-fille.

« Bonjour, mon cher Severus ! lança la vielle dame d'une voix rauque. Je vois que tu n'es pas seul ! »

Sa voix ne semblait pas surprise et tout naturellement, elle vint s'installer en face de Sarah. La jeune femme qui l'accompagnait s'assit juste à côté.

« Bonjour, » leur lança Sarah d'un air étonné, se demandant à qui elle avait affaire.

Aucune des deux femmes ne lui répondirent. Le sourire sur son visage se flétrit un peu. Elles l'ignorèrent et commencèrent à prendre une assiette vide et à se servir en petit-déjeuner comme si elles étaient chez elles.

« Bonjour Julianne, Lyzzie, déclara Severus d'un air sombre. Je ne vous attendais pas aujourd'hui.

— Tu sais que nous aimons faire de petites surprises de temps en temps, ricana la femme âgée.

— Mrs Julianne souhaiterait-elle un thé ? demanda Tessy après une révérence.

— Bien sûr, ma Tessy ! »

L'elfe semblait à son aise parmi les invités et leur servit à boire. Sarah nota immédiatement qu'elle s'acquittait de ses tâches avec entrain et ravissement. Elle agissait différemment avec les nouvelles venues. La jeune femme jeta un regard vers Severus se demandant quand il allait l'introduire et surtout comment il comptait la présenter mais le brun ne disait rien comme s'il réfléchissait à sa prochaine répartie. Elle décida de prendre les devants.

« Je suis Sarah Turner, » déclara-t-elle.

Son annonce ne leur fit ni chaud, ni froid. La jeune femme en face d'elle eut juste la bienséance de se sentir gênée par son silence en évitant son regard. Finalement, Severus l'aida un peu.

« Sarah, je te présente ma grand-tante Julianne Fawley et une cousine éloignée, Lyzzie Rosier.

— Oh, enchantée ! » lança la professeure de Potions en tentant de sourire aux deux invitées.

Malgré la froideur des deux arrivantes, elle était ravie de connaître la famille de Severus. Néanmoins, elle se rendit vite compte de la tension entre les personnes autour de la table. Son compagnon ne disait plus un mot et les deux femmes mangèrent leur petit-déjeuner en silence. Sarah avait envie de parler mais leur animosité était telle qu'elle se tut, terminant son scone beurré.

« Alors, elle vient d'où ? » finit par demander Julianne en levant la tête vers Severus.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et s'essuya simplement la bouche et but une gorgée de thé.

« Tu sais que nous n'acceptons pas d'étrangers comme ça dans notre famille ! Quelle idée de la faire venir ici alors que tu ne nous l'as même pas officiellement présentée ! »

Sarah resta interloquée pendant quelques secondes. La grand-tante de Severus se permettait de parler d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là. Une fureur l'envahit soudain.

« Ce que je fais de ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas ! lança le brun d'un air nonchalant, pourtant, Sarah perçut son ton dur. Je vous demanderai de ne pas parler de ce sujet maintenant.

— J'en parlerai si je le souhaite, lança la vieille dame sans se démonter. Et bien sûr que ça nous regarde. Il est hors de question que le dernier des Prince ne s'acoquine avec qui que ce soit qui n'ait pas été validé par la famille. »

Severus soupira et ferma les yeux. Cela se voyait qu'il se maîtrisait pour contenir sa fureur. Sarah ne l'avait jamais vu autant énervé. Elle voulut prendre la parole car elle en avait assez qu'on parle d'elle comme si elle n'existait pas. Mais le brun l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, Sarah et moi avons des choses à faire.

— Pff, » souffla Julianne d'un air dégouté.

Néanmoins, Severus ne répondit pas et se leva. Sarah le suivit, surprise. Quand il partit de la salle à manger, elle ne put s'empêcher de hocher la tête à l'attention des deux invitées pour les saluer mais celles-ci ne lui répondirent toujours pas. Dès qu'elle fut dans le salon, le soulagement l'envahit. En effet, elle avait ressenti une grande tension depuis que les intruses étaient arrivées. Elle trottina derrière Severus qui prit la direction à grandes enjambées vers une partie du manoir qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ils dépassèrent les tableaux des portraits qui leur lancèrent des regards pleins d'animosité et chuchotèrent à leur passage mais Sarah était trop occupée à suivre le propriétaire des lieux pour y faire attention.

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce qui faisait office de bureau et s'installèrent sur deux fauteuils qui faisaient face à une cheminée éteinte.

« Qui étaient-ce ? l'interrogea finalement Sarah, devant son lourd silence.

— Je te l'ai déjà dit, marmonna-t-il dans ses pensées.

— Oui, j'ai bien compris que c'était ta grand-tante et une cousine éloignée mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait-il ? Pourquoi ont-elles dit que ta famille n'acceptait pas d'étrangers ? Qui sont-elles pour toi ? »

Le brun resta pensif encore quelques instants avant de soupirer. Il prit finalement la parole.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'elles débarqueraient comme ça à l'improviste. Vois-tu... j'ai hérité de ce manoir à la mort de mes grands-parents il y a quatre ans. Avant, je n'en connaissais même pas l'existence. Ma mère avait coupé les ponts avec sa famille. Disons qu'elle... a été déshéritée à partir du moment où elle s'est... mariée avec mon père.

— Pourquoi ?

— Il n'était pas politiquement correct pour un Prince de se marier avec un moldu, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

— Oh... Alors, ton père était moldu ?

— Oui. »

A cette pensée, Severus s'assombrit. Sarah retint les dix autres questions qui roulaient sur sa langue. Il était prêt à lui faire des révélations et elle ne devait pas le brusquer.

« Quand ma mère est morte, ils n'ont pas cherché à me contacter, et encore moins quand mon père est mort. Pour cette famille, je n'existais pas. Ce manoir ne devait pas me revenir. Mais mes grands-parents sont décédés sans autres descendants. Et quand il est question d'héritage dans le monde magique, comme tu dois t'en douter, les lois du sang priment avant tout. Ma mère avait été déshéritée mais en fin de compte, elle ne l'a pas été car ce n'était pas possible techniquement. Un notaire de Gringott's est venu toquer à ma porte un jour pour m'apprendre que j'héritais de ce manoir et de Tessy, l'elfe que tu as rencontré. Au début, j'ai voulu revendre ce domaine qui n'avait aucune signification pour moi. Mais Tessy et ma nouvelle famille que j'ai découvert par la même occasion m'en ont empêché. Disons qu'elles peuvent devenir très convaincante quand elles le veulent... Face à leur chantage, j'ai accepté… »

Il soupira à nouveau et sembla fatigué. Sarah posa une main sur son bras.

« Je ne reviens ici que quelques semaines pendant l'été mais le reste du temps, je suis à Poudlard, en voyage à l'étranger ou encore dans la maison de mes parents mais... je préférais t'emmener ici. J'ai été un peu présomptueux.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça. Tu sais bien que je suis au-dessus des apparences.

— C'est vrai. »

Il lui lança un faible sourire.

« Et donc, tu dois me présenter officiellement à ta famille pour que je puisse venir ici ? »

Severus renifla avec sarcasme.

« J'invite qui je le souhaite dans ma maison, elles n'ont rien à me dicter ! Je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que je t'introduise. Mieux vaut que tu les connaisses le moins possible. Cette famille est insupportable.

— Ces personnes ne me font pas peur, tu sais !

— Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, Sarah. Elles sont infernales ! Moins tu les fréquenteras, mieux tu te sentiras, je te l'assure !

— Si tu le dis... »

La jeune femme réfléchit quelques instants. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : revenir dans la salle à manger et rabattre le caquet à ces deux harpies ! Elle n'avait pas aimé la façon dont elles l'avaient ignorée, comme si elle n'existait pas, comme si elle n'était qu'une moins que rien. Mais elle savait pertinemment qu'agir ainsi ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses. Elle préférait suivre les conseils de Severus.

Devant son air sombre, elle se leva subitement et se plaça devant lui. Elle ne se gêna pas pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Le brun se redressa, surpris, mais la laissa faire et posa une main sur sa jambe.

« Oublions-les pour l'instant, annonça-t-elle en plaçant ses bras autour de son cou, et maintenant qu'on est ici, profitons-en pour faire une visite des lieux ! Le domaine a l'air magnifique. J'ai cru voir une serre... »

Il sourit et lui caressa une mèche de cheveux qu'il rabattit sur son oreille.

« Je savais que cet endroit spécifiquement ne passerait pas inaperçu aux yeux aiguisés d'une potionniste ! »

Sarah émit un petit rire et se rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser.


End file.
